Making a Difference
by Yasumi
Summary: Loki/OC, Bruce Banner/OC, Steve Rogers/?, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Thor/Jane and possibly more. Fury is trying to do good through SHIELD. More and more people with special powers have been showing up around the globe and he is trying to assemble them for the purpose of understanding them and to avoid chaos if they should be left to their own
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Takes place two years after the avengers. I have placed the new iron man 3 movie as part of this time line so if you have not seen iron man 3 there will be mentions and spoilers. I have also skipped Thor 2 as its not out yet and have made my own what happened from what I seen in the trailer and just put my own warp on it.

Also this story is meant to cover a wide range of characters. I am trying to get into a little bit of everyone. I am trying to have 1 to 3 pov's each chapter but I'll try to stick with the fewer. They will be marked by (name). I do hope I can write this in a way that's understandable and not too spaced out between people. I will do my best to make it flow smoothly.

Chapter 1

Thor grinned as he entered SHEILD's main facility. A tall office like building with lots of windows. Jane was next to him. Jane did much of her work here on the lower levels and had an office of her own on the upper office levels. Since the attack on Asgard himself and Jane had become closer then ever. She had been very open to learning more about his realm. And though Odin, his father, was not pleased by his choice in a woman he did not discourage Thor. He wanted Thor to be happy and Thor was grateful to his father for putting aside his own feelings on the matter.

"Good morning." Natasha Romanov greeted Thor and Jane. Thor had been doing small things for SHIELD lately. Since New York many humans with strange abilities had been showing up and not all of them were nice. When Thor had time to visit Earth he always gave up a few days to help out on the harder to handle 'Specials'. "How's your brother?" That was Natasha's way of asking if Loki was still behaving.

Since the dark elf incident Loki had proven to have redeemed himself and Thor somewhat had his brother back. Loki was no longer a prisoner. "He is still well behaved Natasha." Thor said. It had taken him some time to get used to calling everyone on earth by their first names. "I tell him often that many ask about his well being and he refuses to believe it." Thor grinned he knew Loki was right. None of the humans cared about his overall well being. They only cared that he wasn't a threat to them.

"He's a smart man." She replied also grinning. "How goes the research?" She asked Jane.

"Easier with Thor around." Jane replied. Since her visit to Asgard she had a better knowledge of her sciences and when Thor would visit she could grill him with many questions and he was always more then willing to answer them all. He was also becoming very good with their language, innuendos and slang talk.

"Excellent." Natasha waved them off as she cut down a different hallway and they entered the elevator.

"Hold up." A soft voice called out. Jane held the doors back and in jogged a shorter woman. "Thanks." She said sweetly smiling and pressing the number 4.

"You're welcome." Jane replied riding the elevator up and the girl got off at four and waved goodbye to them with a smile. The noise of laughter, shouting and talk on that floor was cut off as the doors closed. Thor smiled. Everyone was so pleasant today.

"That was the Children's ward." Jane told him. "SHIELD's found a lot of children with abilities to do many things. I've never gone there myself."

"We once thought humans incapable of having such abilities as the ones I've recently encountered. Like everything we were wrong. Or perhaps it's only in recent years it began." Thor was unsure which was true. He had spoken of it to his father and he was also not sure. Odin was also interesting in learning more. Learning how these people might progress. How powerful they could become. So far none had been able to even scratch Thor but every encounter Thor had was different and he felt the potential in some.

Thor wanted Loki to return to earth. To help sort out those who had extreme potential. To help hone them, train them. Loki was a master of magic and Thor felt no other would be better suited to the task. But alas Loki did not want any part of it and Directory Fury was not keen on the idea of allowing Loki back on earth ever.

"It is nice to see SHEILD helping these people. I imagine not all of them are able to control their abilities nor are some even aware of what they can really do." Thor said as Jane settled behind her desk.

"I agree. I think SHIELD is headed in the right direction." Jane fired up her computer and pulled up her latest notes on her newest tests. "So once more. Is the rainbow bridge considered purely magic? I mean could it be synthesized?"

"It would depend. Harnessing the energy that creates magic is not the same as how you developed your electricity. It's an energy that comes from inside living things. Most humans are unable to tap into it simply because their bodies can't handle the energy needed. Humans have died trying." Thor explain. "My brother would be better at explaining this." He added.

"Yeah well the last time I went with you to Asgard and I paid a visit to your brother he silenced me with a spell and pretty much just told me to get lost." Jane said irritated at the memory.

"He just needs time to adjust. Things have been changing drastically on both Asgard and Midgard. Life is not how it once was and nether is my brother. He went through things, dealt with things he will not speak of but he has memories of those things and it has left scars in his mind. He trusts no one." Thor picked up for Loki quickly. He knew Loki was not this mad man everyone thought him to be.

"Yeah I remember you trying to explain his train of thought once." She scrolled down on her screen and adjusted a few notes. "I know you really wish good things for Loki but what if he doesn't want good things to happen?" Jane asked looking up at Thor. He had just started her Newtons Cradle.

"I don't think he knows what he wants right now." Thor looked up and her and sighed. "I wish only to help him."

"There is only so much someone can do for someone who doesn't know what they want." Jane stood and kissed Thor sweetly.

(Natasha)

Natasha entered the training room located on the lower level. There was five lower levels and the training facilities was on the first. The lower you got the more security clearance you needed. Clint was sparring with two other agents trying to get his agility up. He was great with long ran shooting were bows were concerned but close combat he could use some practice in. "I got this." Natasha said waving off the other two.

"You're in trouble now Barton." One said and chuckled as he wiped his brow of sweat and grabbed his water bottle. Both men left as Natasha pulled off her coat and threw it aside. They were alone. Things had changed for the two of them. Since New York things had happened between them that should never have happened and the two of them were having trouble getting back to their friendship.

Having the possibility of losing him caused a strange tension between them. Before they knew it a calm night at home hanging out and watching movies turned into a night tangled in her bed sheets. Natasha had once thought of what it might be like wrapped in his arms beneath the sheets but their friendship had meant too much to her to attempt it. Waking that morning she had told him that it could happen again and he agreed.

But not a month later they ended up in bed again swearing it would be one last time. The same thing they said to each other every time it has happened since. But recently was the last in Natasha's mind when she thought she was pregnant. Clint had been a little too happy about it but Natasha was not. She didn't want kids. Her spy life was too complicated. She had too much of a reputation to take such a risk. Finding out she wasn't was the best day of her life.

She stepped in front of Clint now in a readied stance. The scare had happened almost three months ago and lately they had been trying to get back to just being friends. Clint watched her carefully. He knew all to well her agility skills. She would not hesitate to kick his ass and leave him limping from the room. He darted forward snapping his arm out to strike her side but she spun after catching that arm and making it so he stumbled passed her. She was now behind him and dropped down to swipe her leg out to kick his out from under him. He however managed to jump her leg and caught it between his ankles instead.

"That's a new one." She said easily pulling free and rolling up to her feet once more.

"I haven't shown you all my tricks Nat." He smiled. God how she loved his smile.

"Bring it on." She told him laughing a little. He was the one to strike first again. This time he swung with one hand but was ready for her roll. Or would have been if she had rolled. No this time she grabbed him by the wrist and vaulted over him to pin that arm behind his back painfully.

"Ahhh. Shit." He growled but he wasn't frustrated. "Do I need to learn gymnastics too?" He said amused.

"Couldn't hurt." She replied letting him go. He shook the arm that she had pinned a moment to get the feeling back.

"Hey." Steve Rogers said as he walked inside the rather large gym area. This room was huge. On one end was a full gym complete with boxing ring and where Natasha was were mats for just freehand. The room far down the hall led into a large round room where weapons practice was done. Steve was there for the gym like he was everyday.

"Morning Steve." Natasha greeted and Clint gave him a wave still trying to stretch out his arm. "Do you ever miss a day at the gym?" She asked as he dropped his bag to a bench.

"No ma'am." He replied with a confident smile.

"Maybe you should train with Steve." She said to Clint. He sighed and flopped down onto the mat.

"I could use a partner." Steve offered not realizing Natasha was making a jab at Clint for not being able to keep up with her. Natasha could only smile and offer Clint a hand to help him back up. He took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

'Captain Steve Rogers report to the main floor lobby.' A voice called over the intercom system. Steve had been in the midst of unzipping his gym bag and then proceeded to zip it back up and slung it back over his shoulder.

"Another time." He said to Clint apologetically. Clint waved him off.

(Steve)

Steve arrived up in the lobby to see Agent Coulson waiting for him. "What can I help with Sir?" He asked politely. He joined Coulson as he began walking through the main doors and Steve followed.

"We've had a tip about an eight year old who has been doing some strange things lately. Nothing too dangerous but his parents are freaking out. I thought maybe meeting a hero would calm the kid, get him to come in to be observed." Coulson told him.

"I'm no hero sir. Just doing my duty." Steve corrected. It was true. Steve enjoyed helping others. He didn't do it for the pay. "What's the kids name?" He asked. This was not the first time he helped round up some special children to be brought back to the facility.

"Jordan Renalds."

"And what's he been doing?" Steve got into Coulson's vehicle.

"Levitating small objects. The biggest thing he levitated has been a toddles plastic Playskool chair. Fury is interested in seeing if he can do anything bigger or heavier." Steve nodded. He was glad to help out. He visited the children's floor often to check on everyone he talked into coming in and to meet those he hadn't yet met. SHIELD was doing some good in the world and Steve was glad to be part of it.

"Levitation." Steve said thinking about it a moment. It was amazing how many people in the world were able to do things most people only dreamt of doing. When Steve woke up the world was already strange enough and now all this. Never in a millions years would he have guessed he would live to see any of these things. Sure he himself was an odd man out but he was, as Stark once put it, a laboratory experiment.

He wouldn't take back the decision to take the serum. He would do it in every lifetime if given the chance. All his hopes and dreams sat on helping save lives and helping his country. When he woke the war was over but there was still lives to save and places to protect. For Steve SHIELD was now his calling.

Steve looked to the man driving. The same serious yet determined look on his face as he sped across the freeway. Meeting Coulson for the first time was awkward. Being idolized by a man in such a 'fanboy' way was odd. Steve had become used to Phil Coulson and his odd excitement to work with Steve. Sometimes Steve was under the impression Coulson asked him to go with him on these runs just to be seen with him. He never question his motive out loud though. Steve was just happy to help.

Arriving at the home of Jordan Renalds Steve stepped out of the car to observe the scene unfolding in front of him. A middle aged woman came outside with a young boy holding a blue superman backpack. His blond hair neatly combed back and his chocolate brown eyes red from crying. His mother looked concerned and eager.

"Mrs. Renalds, Agent Phil Coulson we spoke on the phone." Coulson extended his hand which she looked at a moment before shaking. She looked frightened.

"Mom I don't want to go." Jordan said in a small timid voice tugging as his mothers jeans. She bent down to her son and Steve was happy to see she wasn't like some parents who wiped their hands clean of their children all together or abandoned them.

"It's just for a little while. These people are going to make you better." She told him reassuringly.

"There'll be other kids there." Steve offered crouching to be on the kids level. "Lots of em needing help just like you." The kid looked to Steve hard. He was scanning him over as if trying to uncover any lies behind his words.

"I don't want to go." He said again this time with a little more spunk.

"You have to." His mother nudged him. "Sweetie you can't keep doing these things. People are starting to talk. It scares people." She told him truthfully.

"I'm not bad. I'm a super hero." Jordan replied looking up to his mother.

"Hey." Steve said getting back the kids attention. "Even super heroes need to learn to control there super secret powers. You don't want everyone knowing your secret do you?" This caught Jordan's attention.

"I guess not. Do I get a disguise?" Steve smiled.

"How about we get you back to the building first and talk disguises later." Steve offered. Jordan pondered his words a moment.

"Deal." He gave a curt nod and hugged his mother.

"I love you." She told him.

"Mom, not in front of strangers." He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Akers writer of the night for making a suggestion a little while back about bringing in more people who have powers. It helped fuel my brain to help create this concept.

Loki's dreamer: Yeah I thought including kids would be a cool touch.

Midnight awaken on you: you see the potential...this is good. Hopefully I can carry it out the way I envisioned.

Kurai-tenshi 015: glad to hear you are a fan of 'Game, Set, Match!' Your love of it is greatly accepted! Haha. Won't be updating every two hours but I will be posting everyday around the same time. :)

Akera writer of the night: yay! So happy. And I know I've pm you but 'took' is such a misleading word. I was worried you were angry with me. But yes I used and built on an idea you sent to me as inspiration and I am glad you were not angry but happy about it!

Doctor Loki love: first and foremost Congratulation's on your graduation! I so happy for you! :D as for the review: not focusing on Loki/Cephera is also a big change for me. And it will be fun I think to explore a little more then just them. And I will be taking my time throughout this fic. I have a ton of ideas of things that will happen as in real life you just don't go through life with only one major event occur and I want this to flow that way. I am glad you love it. I don't know how I'd feel without getting your reviews!

Chapter 2

(Cephera)

"Morning ma'am." Steve greeted Cephera as she awaited her new arrival. She smiled at the captain and then turned her attention to Jordan Renalds. "Jordan this is Cephera. She works here and will be helping you with your gift." He said.

"Hi Jordan." She said giving her usual kind smile.

"Hi." He said back looking around and then up at the two guard stationed just outside the elevators.

"Don't mind them. There're here for our safety. They make sure bad people don't come in." Cephera told him. It was somewhat true. The guards were to keep unauthorized personal out due to the dangerous environment contained within. With so many unstable children and their powers it was unwise to let just anyone enter. There was silence. A lot of kids came in like this. Afraid and feeling alone. "I see you met one of our very own superheroes." She said referring to Steve.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked confused.

"Surely you know Captian America." She said and Steve shifted. Sometimes an icebreaker was best even if it meant selling out Steve and his modesty.

"No way." Jordan said and looked up at Steve. His eyes looking deep into Steve's face and then he smiled. "Wow. I didn't know. I didn't recognize you without your... This is so cool." He didn't seem to know what to say and it was cute.

"Steve helps me find children like you so I can help you." Cephera explained. "He comes to visit often but right now he has other work to do." Cephera nodded at Steve to let him know she was good to go.

"Chin up kid. I'll be back to see those powers of yours." Steve saluted the kid who smiled ear to ear and watched Steve leave.

"Want to see your room?" Cephera asked kindly.

"Sure." He said after a second more of smiling aimlessly at the closed elevator doors. Jordan joined her to walk down the hallway. The walls decorated with pictures drawn by the kids there. Shouts and laughter was heard from everywhere. "Do you have powers?" Jordan finally spoke up.

"Sort of. You have a lot to learn here." She told him back.

"What can you do?" He pressed her. Cephera stopped. He was old enough to understand enough to explain a few things to him.

"Well I do magic." She said.

"Like card tricks?" She laughed.

"No. Come sit." She patted the chair off to the side and sat beside him. "We're still working on all the complicated parts but everyone here on this floor has something special they can do. Some people can do only one thing and some can do a lot of different things. Different abilities come from using different energies. Magic comes from the energies around a person, and what we call 'abilities' is something that comes from inside you. Follow me so far?" He nodded. "Most humans can't draw on the energy that powers magic because it can become too strong and painful but I'm special. What you do is not magic it's an ability." She smiled as he looked at her with pure interest.

"Can you do all the same things Harry Potter does?" He asked. Cephera smiled wide at the reference. It was not the first she heard it. Harry Potter was a popular book among the kids there for obvious reasons.

"Some. I'm different. I have an ability like you. Something that I was born with. I copy magic so if I know someone who can conjure fire I'd be able to do it with the right training."

"Can you copy what I do?" She shook her head.

"You remember the energies I told you that people tap into to use their powers." He nodded. "Well someone who draws upon outside energy will always have a lingering amount of that energy in them that holds the secrets to that spell. I can only copy that kind of energy." It was as close to the truth as SHIELD had gotten regarding how magic and abilities differed.

"That sounds complicated." He told her. It was true but it was the best their research could gain from their minimal amount of information.

"Well while you are here you will learn all about that stuff and will come to understand it better." Cephera stood again. "Your room awaits." Jordan smiled and followed her again.

Cephera brought him to share a room with three others. All the rooms holding four children per room. "Jordan this is Kyle, Jason and Matthew. You'll share a room with them."

"Hi." Jordan said.

"What can you do?" Matthew said immediately.

"I make things float in the air." Jordan replied looking curiously at the other boys. They tried to keep all the boys together and all the girls together. Less complaining this way.

"Jordan I'm going to let you get comfortable and when you do I need to go over some in house rules with you." She smiled once more as he began a chat to the others. Finding out what the other boys could do. Cephera had never spent much time with children until this opportunity came up. When Coulson showed up at Starks door she had been worried at first but was excited afterward. She knew what it was like to be different and to question it. She knew the pains of being feared or rejected. She never thought having gone through those things would have come in handy but she was glad they had.

She wanted to give Jordan some time to realize he wasn't alone before she started in with the rules. She wanted to make all these kids feel at home. Each room housed four and among the four was at least one teenager to keep the peace. Each one charged with upholding the rules and not abusing their age seniority. So far not a big deal. There was more then one reason Cephera had been put in this area. Her kindness worked well with the kids making her easy to trust, her ability to heal made her able to sustain any injuries caused by any of the kids with their powers and her power to drain energies. The last was something she didn't use often. It was dark magic gained from a man she had killed to save herself and her family. It also drained her deeply of her own energy. It was the darkest magic she possessed and the only other magic currently in her repertoire.

Cephera was kind and gentle by nature. The possession of her dark magic was out of her league and comfort zone.

(Bruce Banner)

Bruce Banner finished analyzing the blood sample taken from the newest underage arrival brought in that morning. The gene to connect with the energies that caused their abilities was indeed in his blood. Bruce had not found out how to remove or duplicate it successfully. Banner was more interested in its removal then the latter. He would like to liberate some of the kids from their powers as some of them had powers not meant to be harnessed by anyone let alone a child. The duplication was something SHIELD's head council wanted but Fury and Banner had a firm understanding between one another that what the head council didn't know didn't hurt them but so far there was nothing to know anyway.

Working with the samples was something that gave Banner time to work. He enjoyed his work but he never thought he'd work for SHIELD. It was Fury who convinced him too. Fury had a decent head on his shoulders. It also kept Bruce in touch with the rest if his 'team'. Aside from Tony, who used him often as a Psychiatrist even after Bruce had told him he wasn't that kind of doctor, he hadn't really spent time with the others until Fury had come to him four months ago.

Life hadn't been that exciting since New York. For Bruce he had stayed in New York with Tony for a while to see the labs he had talked about. He and Tony had become unlikely friends. It was there Tony gave him a random blood sample to have a look at and although the strain was indeed human it was altered in an odd way. Even now Bruce hadn't seen another strand resembling it and he wondered if it was Tony's. But then he reminded himself that Tony didn't have power, that he knew of, and now with the core chest piece removed from him he was normal like everyone else, well aside from his toys.

Tony of course avoided telling him who the sample belonged to but told him to only study it at his home and never at SHIELD. Bruce understood this. The more information kept out of SHIELD's database the better for everyone. Now all Bruce did all day was compare and test blood samples. Not an overly exciting job but also not a horrible one.

"Hey." Bruce knew the voice without looking.

"Hello Tony." He said taking off his glasses to rub his arm across his sweating forehead. They really needed to hurry and fix the AC on this floor.

"How goes the work?" Tony asked picking up and looking at random vials while putting them back wrong. Bruce took them from him before he could cause any real damage.

"Better when I'm alone." Bruce said as politely as possible.

"Is that a hint. I'm not feeling loved here." Tony replied flicking at a security tag on the lab coat Bruce had taken off to try and be less warm. "You know I can get you one of those pulleys for this." He said flicking the tag again. "That way you don't have to take it off to flash it, of course providing that was what you were flashing." Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's hint at perversion.

"Where's Pepper?" Bruce asked suddenly wishing Tony would just go away.

"At the office, probably where I should be but isn't." Tony replied now leafing through the papers on the desk. Tony could never sit still.

"Why are you here?" Bruce shook his head exasperated.

"I'm here to pick up 'pipsqueak'." Tony smiled. Bruce knew he meant Cephera. Bruce had met her on several occasions at Tony's home and at the tower in New York. She was a pleasant girl. Very nice to talk to and for some odd reason, much like Pepper, had stuck around with Tony. As far as Bruce knew Tony had known Cephera even before he knew Pepper.

"Isn't she on the second floor?" Bruce was trying to give Tony a hint to go away because if he said it directly it wouldn't work.

"Yeah but it's restricted and I got kicked out. But she should be ready soon." Tony dangled his opposite hand in the air and in it was a tub Bruce had been ignoring. Looking at it now he noticed it was cotton candy. A favourite of Cephera's. "She'll come running soon. She got this pouty sad face on her when I showed it to her just as the evaluator doors closed." Tony continued talking. Bruce was not getting any work done this way and he hoped Tony's friend and housemate would come down soon and liberate him from this torment.

"It's not very nice to tease her like you do." Bruce said to Tony putting his glasses back on. He had seen Tony tease Cephera on several occasions.

"Nonsense." Tony said waving off his concern. "She likes it. Says it makes her feel like I'm the brother she's never had."

"And doesn't want." Bruce muttered low enough that Tony didn't hear him.

"So what are you working on?" Tony asked sounding interested. Bruce knew it was only because Tony still didn't fully trust SHIELD and with good reason. None of those who worked for SHIELD truly trusted the company but they had found a trust in Fury even if Tony wouldn't admit it.

"Blood samples from the kids." He answered truthfully. His work wasn't exactly top secret or at least not this part of it.

"Boring." Tony told him. "You know it's been a while since you've come to Stark tower." Tony started. He began talking instantly about the new projects he had going on there. Bruce tried his best to sound interested. Sometimes he was but today was not one of those day.

"Tony!" Cephera interrupted him and Bruce sent up a mental thank you. "Stop bothering Dr. Banner. Don't you have anything better to do." She scolded.

"Probably..." Tony replied shrugging.

"Sorry Dr. Banner." She apologized giving him a half smile.

"Why are we sorry, he's my friend. We're buddies, it's his job to deal with my bull shit." Tony grinned a cocky grin and Cephera rolled her eyes before grabbing the tub from Tony and began to pull him from the lab. "I'll come back tomorrow. We can talk more." Tony told Bruce.

"How about I call you." Bruce offered as the idea of Tony returning to bother him while he actually was working was not appealing. Bruce heard Tony attempt to reply but the tiny female he had come to pick up was doing a good job pulling him away which was all the better for Bruce. With Tony gone he got comfortable once more and set his concentration back on his samples.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't express how happy I am to know that Cephera has become a beloved character for a lot of people. :)

Loki's dreamer: I like writing Tony and Bruce's friendship. And at last Cephera.

Akera writer of the night: no worries. I'm just glad we are on the same page. Your idea was a good one and it seems the way the show is going to take it too. I am glad you allowed me knowledge of it. It certainly helped me. :)

Kurai Tenshi 015: I love it when I hear that people enjoy Cephera. O/C are not always received well but she was my first and still is my favourite and am so happy people like her. And yes everyone is eager to see her meet Loki. Have you read my other fics with her in it?

Midnight awaken on you: Haha. I thought it would be fitting. :p

Doctor Loki love: I chose the children ward because of her good hearted nature, he whimsical attitude and social skills. Happy everyone agrees with my choice. And I have big twisty plans for her and Loki. :p

That One NPC: gosh your not the first to tell me that Cephera is a favourite and it only makes me all the more proud to hear it again. :) and yes I am hoping to bring Seraphina in as well. :D

Poodle warriors: I missed Cephera too! I so hope I can keep everything straight and clean cut. Working with more then just two main characters is hard but so far I'm making it work. I feel like I'm writing a soap opera where not everyone gets screen time everyday. Lol

Chapter 3

Loki closed his eyes and exhaled heavily before opening them again. "You've no idea what these humans are capable of." Thor was going on. Loki could care less what the people of Midgard could or could not do. He was done with the mortal realm. He had enough dealings with humans to last him a life time. After his humiliating defeat he had no want to revisit them.

In truth Loki's entire ordeal on Midgard had simply been a way to rid him of the Chitauri and return to Asgard. Loki could have sought out a way to contact Odin but he had been still seething in his resentment and anger at the time. Nowadays he couldn't care less about that either. He was what he was and he had come to terms with that. He really couldn't complain. Odin took him in and gave him a home and for all intensive purposes they loved him or at least shown him love of some kind. Loki still felt Thor had been treated better then him all their lives but he was now weary of dwelling on that as well. Loki cared about very little lately, or at least he tried too.

"And why should I care?" Loki finally stated to Thor looking up from his seated spot at his desk. Thor had sought Loki out in his tower. Loki had gotten off lucky with his punishment when Loki told his tale of torture and desperation. He had made Odin feel as though it had been his fault Loki did what he did. Loki served time in solitude for just short of two years before he was allowed out under strict watch. He had been out now for four months and why Thor thought it was a good idea for Loki to return to Midgard for any reason after his assault was a mystery to him. Hell, why Thor thought Odin would allow Loki to go back was beyond him.

"You should care because they are much more then you give them credit for. I believe with a better understanding of their kind you will one day learn to appreciate them or at least gain a better understanding of them. I think a better understanding is important if I am to one day marry Jane." Loki snorted before he could hold it back.

"You honestly think Odin will allow you to wed a human woman?" Loki scoffed shaking his head. Thor was the same blind dope he always was. "You know as well as I that he will not."

"He has allowed her into Asgard on more than one occasion. He has shown her kindness and respect." Thor interjected.

"I am sure he has. And when you ask to marry her he will find reason after reason to not allow it. You will seek her out until either you realize you cannot have her or until you tire of her when she begins to grow old. He keeping you happy to shut you up." Loki sneered. Thor gave a disagreeing shake of his blonde head.

"In this you are wrong brother." Thor said with an assertiveness he had not heard Thor speak with before. Loki dropped the subject. Having a conversation about Thor and his human girl was just about as exciting as the one before about Loki going to Midgard.

"Should you not be attending to the people with Odin." Loki pointed out.

"I should but I also felt I needed to once again bring to your attention the new found attributes belonging to the mortals. They could one day make great allies." Thor beamed in a pride like manner and Loki held back from rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think that Odin would even let me go if I even agreed." Loki finally said broaching the one thing he felt would get Thor off his back.

"Did I not tell you? It was his idea to try and convince you that understanding the humans would release you of your want to subjugate them or destroy them." Loki stood at this. Thor had not at any time mentioned it was Odin's idea.

"I no longer wish to do anything with them. I never did. I have explained this time and time again. How many more times must I re-live what I went through after my fall." Loki growled. He hated the fact the Odin still refused to trust him. It was true he didn't really care for what everyone around him thought but that didn't make it any less annoying, or perhaps loki was just lying to himself by thinking it didn't affect him. Probably the latter but Loki preferred to believe that wasn't so. It was easier to convince yourself you don't care rather then dwell on the fact that you do.

"We understand that brother but there are other reasons we think this would be good for you. Humble you even." Loki growled and walked from behind his desk to the window. As far as he was concerned this conversation was over. He refused to answer Thor. Thor waited only a moment longer before realizing Loki was now attempting to give him the cold shoulder. "I have duties I must attend to. I will speak with you on the matter another time." Thor said and began to leave.

"It will not sway my decision." Loki said before the door closed. Once Thor was gone Loki actually began to pay attention to what was happening outside the window trying to draw his mind off Thor and his annoying visits. The day was a beautiful day in Asgard, as most were. Loki had trouble enjoying time outside nowadays. Nobody understood why he did what he did. Most feared him, some hated him. No one believed him even though many said they did. Loki felt more alone and separated from both the people and his family then he ever did living in Thor's shadow. He wouldn't admit that to anyone. In some retrospects Loki enjoyed the solitude but in others...being lonely takes a toll on a person and slowly, as much as Loki tried to ignore it, it was taking its toll on him. Hardening his emotions and feelings far more then his tortures and treatment outside Asgard had.

Loki knew bottling up how he felt was a bad idea but he couldn't bring himself to open up to the people who had lied to him all his life or the 'brother' has sought to be like. Loki felt like emotions and sentiments made a person vulnerable. He hadn't always thought of it that way. Not until his exile. He knew now caring and other feelings that came from the heart were a weakness that he could not afford to allow himself to feel or for that matter show.

Loki let out a heavy sigh. The memories of his tortures still weighing heavily on his mind, never to be healed. He had helped in the Chitarui being defeated. No one saw it that way due to the scheming involved with his master plan but Loki knew it. He also knew that one day he would have to face Thanos and his minions again and when he would he would be ready. His mind would be made of stone and no soft hearted emotions would be used to hurt him. His body was a different matter but Loki could not stop all things.

Loki was no longer actually paying attention to the things happening outside. He was thinking back to his past few years even though he tried desperately not too. The thoughts came unbidden to his mind and sometimes he did not catch his thoughts in time before he felt nauseated from them. Loki felt broken.

(Amelia)

She could hear the sound of the footsteps behind her but she didn't slow down and she defiantly didn't stop. Her legs carrying her as fast as she could go. It was her first time out in the open, in the fresh air, for nearly ten years. She would not be caught. She had decided when she made a run for it that she would kill herself before they caught her. Before they could use her.

Amelia could feel the sedative in her system slowly wearing off. She was able to run faster now and her mind opening up to a more crystal clear world around her. The trees becoming clear instead if slightly blurry. She had taken a big risk taking off in such a condition but she had too. Only a handful of lab technicians had been there when she had run and so she had taken a head start to her cat and mouse chase. The sun was going down now and she was sure under the cover of darkness she had a better chance of escape.

She tripped and slid down a hill side just barely staying on her feet as she stumbled to a run at the bottom. Her feet bare and aching, probably bleeding, but she didn't care. She felt no pain right now as her heart thudded loudly in her ears. She was cold though. The wind blowing the cold breeze over her. Her small black gown doing nothing for her as it was as thin as a hospital gown and even shorter.

She still had part of an IV placed into her arm as they had been readying her for more experimentation. Amelia was a lab rat. And not the kind that did the testing who simply worked long hours in a lab but the kind kept in a cage and used to test things on. But it wasn't something that they had been testing on her but testing her on other things. Amelia was special. It was why her boyfriend, at the time, had turned her in. She was always sedated to a point that she could only use her special ability on small animals or children.

Amelia was forced to stop as her head began to spin. She nearly collapsed onto her knees but was grabbed before she could. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered it hard. Amelia struggled. Her fear rushing through her and desperation followed. She moved in such ways that hurt even herself to try and wretch free but the person holding her from behind avoided it all. It wasn't until another stranger came up beside them and another beside that one. Both female.

Amelia watched as one nodded to the other. The footsteps of people running in the dusk filled woods grew closer until she spotted the uniforms she knew all to well as belonging to the company that had held her hostage. She also took notice that the two females were dressed in all black. They had hidden behind trees far enough that Amelia could see them. With great ease and skill they jumped the running guards and with deathly silence they took them down quickly. Amelia heard shouting and the two females nodded again.

Amelia had forgotten all together the person holding her as she watched more guards approach and before they could fathom the scene laid out before them they too were put to rest on the forest floor. All was quiet before the stranger let Amelia go and for a moment she made to run but found herself unable. Her curiosity peeked.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at all three as the females join the man.

"We're agents with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division better known as S.H.I.E.L.D." The male said ever so calmly.

"We were sent to rescue you." A female added.

"Rescue me?" Amelia said feeling weary of those words.

"Yes. Come with us back to our facility in Wasington. We can explain better there."

"Go with you? How do I know I can trust you?" She asked backing up a step.

"You don't." The male said again. "But if you like we can just leave you here but no matter where you go they'll find you." He told her but his tone was not threatening or mean. "We can keep you safe. Come with us and if you don't like what you hear you're free to leave." Amelia was looking wide eyed at them all. Her stomach rolling from both hunger and nerves. The offer was tempting and scary all at once. What if they got her to go with them and then caged her up again? What if this was a trick and they actually worked for her last captors?

"I don't trust you." She said taking another step back.

"We understand as much. You're going to freeze to death out here." The female on the right told her. Her blond hair was cropped extremely close to her head. "If we had wanted to take you in by force we could have just taken you down like them." She thumbed a gesture over her shoulder. Amelia considered that a moment. She was right. Nothing stopped them from forcing her.

"And if I go with you what will you do with me?" She asked her voice soft. Her mind was clear now. More clear then she could remember it being in years. Her fear slowly dwindling as her ability became more alert to her senses.

"We just want to explain to you what our people do and if you like what you hear we'd like to learn more about you." It was the man who spoke again. The female on the left hadn't spoken at all. She just watched with her long dark hair waving in its ponytail each time she turned her head.

"Ok. I'll agree. But I want something to wear first and some real food." She told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's dreamer: she is indeed!

Kurai-tenshi 015: I am really planning to take my time with this fic and with all the characters. Happy you loved all three Cephera fics. Cephera has to be my most developed character as I gave her her own back story before I even began posting Fanfiction though I do sometimes tweak her story to fit the fiction. Such as this one. She's way older then I've ever had her before.

Midnight awaken on you: yes it does...

Poodle warriors: I love the brotherly side of Thor. And I now have my very own collectors life like Loki! Yeah for my bf. He got it for me for our 10 year anniversary.

Doctor Loki love: I seem to always portray Loki the same way. Arrogant, stubborn, bad boyish without being completely evil. But yeah practicing the art of life he was mellowed out way more. And no worries about how I am getting them together that's already planned out :)

Kat snowstorm: welcome back for the next exciting adventure. :p happy you like so far.

Akera writer of the night: do you? Hmmm.

Chapter 4

(Tony)

Tony continued tinkering with his suit pieces. He had promised Pepper he would take it easy on the suit making but he would now and forever be Iron Man. He enjoyed making a difference as both an iconic symbol and as a real life fighter of evil. Tony still had need of his armour though not for the same reasons he had before his fight with the Mandarin. He still had enemies. Some needed the suit to deter evil and others just needed a restraining order. Some enemies were easily intimidated.

Tony put down the elbow piece he'd been working on. The problem he had with his last suits had been that because of their ability to easily come apart they had been equally as easy to destroy or remove from Tony's body. They had a lesser tolerance for long hard combat and even shorter durability not to mention battery life.

He was trying to assess and fix all these issues while also trying to come up with the single most perfect, memorable, unbeatable way to ask Pepper to marry him. Tony Stark would not be out done where this matter was concerned. He was sure she had no idea the question was coming and he needed it to stay that way. Of all the things he had to choose in his life this was becoming the hardest. Nothing seemed special enough nor Tony enough to do. Even Rhodey was stumped. Tony hadn't told Happy about his plans. Happy would try his best not to say anything but he'd let something slip in his excitement.

Cephera knew as she had been trying to help Tony pick out a ring that Pepper would like. She insisted that buying the largest, most expensive, flashiest rock out there was not what Pepper would want. Tony might have the means to afford such a thing but there was no need for him to do so. So Tony took Cephera shopping to try and find the appropriate ring after he'd drive the long drive to Wasington each day to pick her up. Tony enjoyed the drive it gave him time to think.

Personally Tony was not happy with Cephera working with SHIELD. As far as he was concerned she was too nice and naive to be there. He wanted her not to do it but of course she insisted she'd be ok. Tony even appealed to her sister over Skype and Seraphina just laughed at Tony saying that if anything happened to her sister she would come there herself and make them pay. Seraphina rarely came to Earth as she had duties to attend to in a far off realm.

Tony rolled his chair across the room to another table that was running an analysis on a new power supply Tony had created to power the suits using the arc reactor. Tony no longer had his mini reactor in his chest and he had to find a way to add extra power without it. "I thought you were coming up for supper." Cephera said entering his workshop smiling her usual happy smile.

"I am. I was just finishing up." Tony replied shaking his head as he read the readings on his computer screen.

"Tony...that was two hours ago." She pointed out. Tony looked up. It had been a while since he lost track of time that badly. He had a lot on his mind today.

"I was going for fashionably late." He grinned and turned in his chair to face her completely. "Pepper home?"

"She had a business meeting that ran late...I told you that already too. Tony are you ok?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Just distracted with thoughts of marrying the most perfect woman in the world." Cephera gave off a giggle.

"Well first you need to ask her. Where are you on that idea?" Tony shrugged.

"You know me. Lots of ideas but none good enough for my Pepper." He said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"In other words you have no idea."

"Exactly. See this is why I keep you around." Cephera shook her head sighing.

"Well your supper is cold but luckily it's re-heatable. I'll be in my dance studio. Jarvis got some new dances I can learn." Her smile spread as she spoke before she left Tony alone once more. Tony was tapping his fingers on the desk watching his failed core and wondering where he went wrong and becoming annoyed that he still had no idea what to do for Pepper.

Tony headed upstairs a short time later and entered his kitchen. The pasta dish Cephera had ordered in, as the woman hadn't cooked a day in her life, was waiting for him as she said it would be. He picked it up and while it was heating he looked out the large windows of his new home. This house was rathe larger then the last. After the destruction of his prior home the three of them went to live in Stark Tower until the construction of his new home was completed. Tony had made many upgrades to this home, the size, the reach Jarvis had, the large entertainment room attached to a wide balcony that could be opened up to join the rest of the dance floor, Cephera's dance room, Peppers private office, the library. Tony figured why not go all out. He did, after all, have two women to keep happy.

And oddly enough he though it might be a good idea to have some of this stuff should himself and Pepper have a kid. Yes that's right Tony Stark was finally contemplating children. He blamed New York for it like he did everything else that had changed about him. He had realized that life was too short to not do the things you want to do and he also realized he would have left behind no one to take over aside from Pepper but it would have been nice to leave her with at least a child. This was a subject he had not spoken to anyone about.

"Tony?" It was Peppers voice that rang through the open concept living room/kitchen area as Pepper entered the closed off porch section to remove her shoes and hang up her coat.

"Yeah." He called back wondering why she was calling out instead of just coming in.

"Come open this door." She called back.

"Jarvis be a dear." Tony said. The door clicked open and Pepper came in with her arms full of grocery bags.

"I keep forgetting he can do that now." She said shaking her head. Tony ignored the beeping microwave in favour of taking a few bags from her.

"Yeah well we all need to get used to it." He said. It had only been one month since moving in and so everything was still pretty much new. Even the house still had that newly built scent. "What is all this?" He asked laying down the bags and beginning to sift through them.

"Snacks and stuff for the party tomorrow night. You remember the one you planned. The house warming soirée you insisted we have." Tony shook his head. It wasn't that he had all out forgotten it was more that it had slipped his mind that it was as soon as tomorrow. The week had flown by quickly.

"I didn't forget I just...really all this food?" He said playing off his short burst of amnesia.

"Well what would you like our guests to eat?" She tilted her head quizzically at him.

"I dunno, Jell-O shots, weed pack brownies, lots of booze." Pepper smacked Tony across the arm.

"No drugs." She glared.

"It was a joke Pepp." Tony said defusing her. "But everything else I stand by." Tony added.

"Yes well I'm not having anyone come here without something to eat while they get drunk and have a good time." She began unpacking the bags. Tony left her to it while he took out his pasta and ate.

(Amelia)

She had expected to take a commercial airplane to Washington, D.C. but was taken off guard when they boarded her on a personal aircraft of their own. Agent Dower, Agent Specks and Agent Marshall seemed nice enough. They had found her some clothes and eaten but they had refused to explain anything to her until they reach D.C. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was ready to flee any moment she thought something was amiss.

Agent Dower was the silent female. She had not spoken a single word since their meeting. In fact she hadn't spoken to anyone at all as far as Amelia could tell. She couldn't help but look over the dark haired woman. She was beautiful and of some orient decent according to her almond shaped eyes. She seemed very stern sitting perfectly straight in her seat. Amelia wanted to talk some more, wanted to ask more questions but she knew that no one would answer her right now and so she sat back and observed everything happening around her.

It was day light out before they finally landed on a strip behind a very large facility. She was escorted from the aircraft and was met near the entrance by another man and woman. "Miss Harris, I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Romanov." He introduced himself with an air of authority. Her previous rescuers passed by and left her with these new people.

"Why am I here?" She asked looking back and forth between them.

"You're here because you're special." Coulson said leading her inside but not touching her. Alarm bells had gone off in her head when he said special. She was there for her powers. She took a deep breath and followed carefully. There was a lot of people in this place and none, save for the guards, seemed threatening. "We have seen and met a lot of people like you Miss Harris. When we heard about you and about your unfortunate circumstances we made plans to free you."

"Why?" She asked. The biggest question of all other question.

"Because we find people like yourself and we try to understand you. We try to help you learn what it is you do and how to control it. I can't stress to you how safe you are here but I know what you've been through. We've taken the opportunity to look into your history with your captives. I'm sorry you went through that." He sounded genuinely sorry for her but that meant little to her right now.

"So you have other people like me here?" She asked.

"We do." It was Agent Romanov who spoke this time. "You'll meet some." They turned down another long hall and took and elevator upward. They stopped on the top floor and she was led into a large conference room. Inside were four other people around her age or older waiting for them. They didn't look worried or frightened. They were all smiling. Two males and two females.

"Miss Harris meet Lilian Davis, Elizabeth Morris, Jeffery Stein and Carl Hoxford." Coulson said taking a seat. "These are just a few people we've found and already helped." Amelia looked them over. It could be a trick but really why would they go this far to trick her.

"Hi." She said almost shyly. It had been a long time since she interacted with anyone on a even level. She was greeted back kindly and then one by one Amelia got to see first hand what each of them did. The longer she spent in that room watching them the more in awe she felt. She had thought she had been the only one with powers. Spending the last ten years under lock and key made for little knowledge of what was going on outside. Her nerves replaced by excitement. When the show was over the four left with Agent Romanov and it was just Agent Coulson now. He buzzed an intercom.

"Tell Cephera to come up." He said and they waited in silence with Coulson sitting back in his chair his hands clasping together. A few moments passed before a small girl walked in smiling.

She moved directly to Amelia with smooth movements and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Cephera, a volunteer here." Amelia shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Amelia said not knowing what else to say.

"I know what it's like." Cephera began. "Not knowing you're special and then when you find out you are, you feel alone, afraid. I work with the kids here and many of them feel how you do." She took a seat next to Amelia. "They tell me that trusting us will be hard for you and I can understand that but believe me when I say we need someone like you." She sounded almost pleading. "The children I work with go everyday wondering if they'll have an accident. If they'll hurt someone because they couldn't control what it is they do. I've been told you have the ability to soothe minds." Amelia stiffened visibly and Cephera reached out and placed her hand over her clenched ones. "No one plans to use you here but think of what you could do for those children. I have a child who turns into a blazing flame when she's upset and starts to cry. She's seven years old and burned down her families home without meaning too. You could help her through her lessons with an ability like yours."

"Seven?" Amelia felt shocked by not just the age but the story. What other children did they have here?

"Yes. Our youngest children are two. One, her mother was desperate to find her help as she continuously keeps disappearing. She's still there if your holding her you simply can't see her. The other has a tendency to make other things disappear. Their brother and sister. Twins. Children, teenagers and adult alike all here to learn how to control what they can do and live normally if they wish it." Cephera explained. Amelia wasn't sure what to say. She expected a great many things coming here but this was not one of them.

"And you think I can help control them when they go out of control." Cephera nodded.

"I think you can help make a difference." Amelia chewed on her lip.

"Take a day or two to think about it. We can set you up with a room on our campus." Coulson said standing. Campus, how big was this place?

"Yes please." Amelia looked to the girl seated next to her. "Could I see them? The kids I mean." Cephera looked to Coulson who nodded.

"Sure. You want to come with me now?" Amelia nodded. Everything seemed so surreal and yet she couldn't find it in herself to run from it or go to her room and lock herself in. Her curiosity taking over. She followed Cephera back to the elevator and together they went to the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's dreamer: yeah I'm trying to not make Amelia too much like any of my other creations. Haha. I have Loki/Cephera meeting written and ready to go :p

Doctor Loki love: you've always been good at figure out some of my stuff. :p sometimes I think we think alike. As for the proposal I have no idea what to do yet. I have a few ideas. We'll see where the story takes us. Juggling a whole cast of characters is more difficult then I though it would be but also quite fun!

Kurai-Tenshi 015: I'm still trying to figure out how he's going to propose. :p

Akera writer of the night: I love that you love it!

Midnight awaken of you: Mmmm. Molasses!

Gfor098: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed all my story's and I'm honoured to be your favourite fanfic writer. Welcome to reviewing! Don't worry too much about what to say. Just say what you feel. :) short, long doesn't matter. As for Coulson there are hints and it will get an explanation however Loki is still a bit of a dick. :p and I love updating everyday. I swear I'm addicted to it.

Chapter 5

Thor smiled down at Jane who was his date for this house warming party of Tony's. Thor was happy to get away from his royal duties and also from his work with SHIELD. Sometimes you needed a vacation. He was dressed in dress pants and a red dress shirt. Jane had helped him dress. She was wearing a wonderful knee length hip hugging gown of red as well. Everyone entering Tony's home was dressed up in their party clothes. Jane warned Thor that dancing and partying here would not be like it was on Asgard.

Thor was somewhat reminded of the celebrations at home in Asgard. Thinking of Asgard made him remember Loki and Thor wished his brother would have come with him. Loki was being very stubborn on the subject. Thor was sure he would learn to enjoy these people and also have a good time if he just gave them a chance.

Inside the home was nicely decorated. They walked through the kitchen and into the next room. The room was large surrounded by windows. The room was open up to the large balcony and the night sky above. Thor was impressed. There was soft music currently being played by a DJ until all the guests filed in. Thor could see Stark speaking with his girlfriend Pepper and a short girl Thor hadn't officially met before but it was not his first time seeing her around Tony.

"Wow. I can't imagine living here." Jane said looking around at the vast room. "It's so big." She exclaimed as they approached the host.

"That's what she said." Tony said and earned himself a jab to the ribs from Pepper. Thor didn't understand his meaning which was probably just as well as Tony tended to say lots of things Thor didn't understand and refused to explain them to

him.

"Mr. Stark." Jane said politely shaking her head at his pervious comment.

"Please call me Tony. We're all friends here." He beamed and Thor could smell the alcohol on his breath. It would seem he started early on the drinks.

"I'm Pepper and this is Cephera." Pepper interjected. Pepper had met Thor once before.

"Jane Foster." Jane said smiling and shaking the taller woman's hand.

"Founder of the foster theory?" Pepper said sounding interested. Jane gave another, more brighter smile.

"Yup. The one and only." Pepper detached herself away from Tony and took Jane for a walk to talk.

"Thor. It's nice to meet you." The other girl, Cephera said smiling.

"Likewise. I have seen you around SHIELD but have never had the pleasure of speaking with you." He told her.

"She's our entertainment tonight." Tony told Thor.

"Ignore him. He just means I'm entertaining to be around at parties. I like to sing and dance and socialize so you'll see and hear a lot of me tonight." She explained.

"I look forward to it." Thor smiled and noticed Tony had left them. Cephera laughed as Tony had gone to greet, or rather harass, Steve Rogers. Thor took his leave from the girl he was still unfamiliar with to converse with those he did know. Phil Coulson being one of them.

"Donald." Coulson said smirking. Thor knew this to be a joke between them and so he gave a short laugh.

"I cannot express again how happy I am that you are alive. I thought for sure the injury you sustained from my brother would have seen you to your end." Thor said.

"Everyone did." Coulson replied. "Happy to still be here." Coulson gave his usual half smile.

"I had no idea you enjoyed outings such as these." Thor commented looking around at the many people now in the room.

"I don't. I'm assigned to make sure Stark doesn't do anything foolish." Coulson replied all work like. Thor realized he should have known better. Tony was always under close watch by SHIELD as he tended to be very unpredictable.

"Will you not partake any any of tonight's activities?" He asked.

"Well I've promised Miss Fair-o'lite a dance." Coulson told him pointing over toward Cephera who was chatting up a group of people who were smiling and laughing along with her.

"You fancy her?" Thor probed. The though made him happy.

"No. I owe her." It was all Coulson said to him and his cryptic answer left Thor wondering but he didn't prob for anymore answers from the Agent. With an announcement made by Tony, as it seemed everyone had arrived, the party got underway. Jane returned to Thor after having a very stimulating chat with Pepper about work and Thor decided to try a little bit of everything available to eat. He was still learning to enjoy all things Midgardian, even the food. He had a drink in a delicate glass in one hand and a piece of cake in the other.

Tony had not been kidding about his friend being entertainment. She bounced and ran and twirled about everyone. Grabbing and dancing with anyone and everyone no matter if they could dance or not. Her feet moved fast and she sang like an angel to boot. It seemed many of those at the party were familiar with her wild whimsical side and enjoyed her company. Thor himself had allowed her to pull him across the floor at one point.

Before the night was over Thor had set aside the delicate glass for a beer mug and himself, Tony and several others got completely plastered as the crowd thinned out. Jane had been right parties, dancing and even the music was far removed from what he was used to in Asgard.

(Cephera)

Cephera carefully stepped over the snoring, drunken bodies of those left behind from the party. The party had long ended and the sun was only a few hours from coming up. She had not yet slept. She had placed pillows beneath the heads of those who had fallen asleep in random places around the house and blankets on the girls. She had escorted Jane to a room as Thor was unmoveable, as well as a handful of others who had been conscious enough to follow her to a room. Tony had many available rooms for guests. She called taxi's for those who needed them until she was the only one left awake and aware. She didn't drink alcohol, not since her first time anyway.

Tony had moved to his room with the aid of Pepper and Cephera could only imagine how that went. She peered about the room at the people once more before going up to her own room. She closed her room door and jump a mile when she turned to see the silhouette of an extremely tall broad man.

"Daughter." He said his voice somewhat flat. Cephera flipped on the lights manually.

"Father?" She said her face alight with surprise. It had been five years since her last trip to see her sister in her realm. In truth Cephera was adopted by her sisters father. A circumstance that didn't just happen because he loved her like a daughter but more necessity. To see him here now was odd to say the least. His last visit on earth had been 20 years ago when he had bribed Tony Stark to let her live with him and take care of her while she lived on Earth. In exchange Tony was given many precious and hard to obtain metals. Cephera preferred living on earth over Mechanova, her sisters home realm. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Now is that anyway to greet your father." He said. Cephera sighed and moved to him to give him a hug. They may not have liked one another when he took her as his daughter but over time he had come to love her and her him.

"Better?" She asked laughing.

"Much." He gave her a smile back before moving her back to sit down on the edge of her bed. "I'm here because I'm worried. I've been keeping an eye on this world and your involvement here. Things are changing rapidly Cephera and I fear for your safety. Come home." He said to her.

"You know I can't leave here." Cephera said. "I can help with so many things here." She told him in return shaking her head as she denied him.

"You owe the humans nothing my daughter." She seldom heard him so serious.

"I'm human." She reminded him.

"You are not. Not in the same way they are." He sighed. "There have been a lot of disturbances lately in the galaxies and I fear earth will become a target for a much bigger plan. I do not want you here if such a thing should happen." He smoothed his large hand over her hair. He was quite the alien sized man.

"And you know I won't abandon them." She replied. He sighed and smoothed his hand onto her face.

"You're too kind. You know that." He sighed again and let her go. He stood and went to a case he had brought with him. Dripping blood onto it he opened it and pulled out a small kitten. If not for its glowing belly she might have thought it was real. As he handed it to her she could hear and feel its mechanical purr. "I thought you might say that but I had to try. I had this made for you. You may name him whatever you like. He will be your guardian. When you need protection he will protect you." Cephera had seen these animals before. Her sister had one in the form of a Phoenix. It took a lot to create them and they were rare. To get one for herself was a touching gift.

"And the soul inside him?" She knew the answer but wanted to confirm it.

"A part of your mother." He told her. Another part of her mothers soul resided inside her sister companion. Souls were hard to retain and use for the magic core inside the animals which is what made them rare.

"Thank you." She said. She stood and gave him a second hug knowing he would not stay and chat. He was a man of business outside his realm.

He gave her a kiss on the top of her hair and using a magic rune he disappeared. Cephera frowned and looked down at the kitten she was holding. What disturbances could he have been talking about. Surely anything in the outside realms wouldn't reach earth. She sat back on her bed and petted the feline. It was a male. She bit her lip and flopped backward to lie down. A name?

She ran over many names in her mind before settling on one she simply liked the sound of. "Shiaji." She said out load to the animal who was now lying down on her stomach and purring loudly. It looked up at her with big blue eyes, blinked, meowed and lay back down. Cephera herself was pretty comfortable and so she drew her pillow down and under her head and fell asleep.

When she dreamt she dreamt of Mechanova. The realm her sister was the heir of and the realm Cephera could never seem to call home. No one knew who she really was on earth aside from Tony and recently Pepper. When Tony's home had been attacked by the Mandarin Cephera had gone down with the house into the ocean. Had she not had the ability to heal she would have died. She woke up on a shoreline miles away and missed everything else that happened. Cephera felt most comfortable with the humans because she still felt she was one. Even after her many centuries of trying to understand herself and finding a place to belong she still felt lost. Her dreams were always full of what she would like for her future. A home she felt like she belonged in, a man who loves her, a family. But so far nothing so wonderful had come her way.


	6. Chapter 6

FYI: when you see an XxX between paragraphs that means it's like a scene change but same POV.

A/N: for those who've read loyal servant Cephera's past is the same for her younger years but she's much older in this story. You'll find out how much later. :p

Midnight awaken on you: I had to bring Shiaji back. I love him :p

Loki's dreamer: her dad is loving in his own quirky way. And yay Shiaji!

Gfor098: I made an A/N to address your question as I felt maybe I should tell everyone. Lol.

Kurai tenshi015: I love how everyone roots for Loki/Cephera. I'm a proud momma. Lol

Doctor Loki love: as always love your speculations. You think so deeply into the story it's invigorating. And she did literally dream of Loki just finding a man in general. Lol but you probably knew that. There meeting is written and it interesting and different from the others.

Akera writer of the night: that was more a chapter to bring in Shiaji and to bring a sense of foreboding.

Poodle warriors: your enthusiasm for Cephera and Shiaji excites me. :)

Chapter 6

Natasha woke to kisses being splayed along the back of her neck and a warm hand gazing down her arm. Her head was slightly pounding. She should not have gone to Starks party and she should not have gotten a taxi to the hotel with Clint. His lips on her neck was both welcome and unwelcome. "Nat." He said her name in a low voice still husky with lust. Natasha, against her better judgement, rolled in his arms and joined her lips to his stopping his exploration on her neck.

The kiss was clearly driven by the need to feel each other intimately again before she completely sobered up. She should stop it now while she could but she didn't. Her mind fuzzy feeling his mouth fight against hers and his hand sliding down her side and over her hip. Natasha bent her leg up his body to get him closer to her. His thighs now pressed to her. She shifted to roll pulling him with her.

She treated him much differently from the men she bedded when doing her work. Or rather the ones she used to bed. She treated him with love and respect and found it difficult to just take what she wanted and leave him after. When they had reached the room their tensions had been frenzied. She practically stripped him in the elevator up. She was sure some article of clothing belonging to one of them was even left behind in that elevator.

Clint moaned against her mouth as her legs wrapped around him completely. Pulling him between her parted thighs. Clint reached down between their bodies and guided his already hard length to her and slid inside her with ease. Natasha sighed her hands gripping his ass as he pressed in and out of her. When she was in between trying to stay his friend and not his lover she missed feeling filled like this by him.

Both of them kept up this way moaning with the other before changing position. Natasha now on top moving expertly along his shaft while his hands found her breasts and squeezed, teasing the nipples. She bit her bottom lip when he reach between her legs to caresses her clit. She was riding him to her orgasm and she looked forward to it. She was so close when her cell went off in her purse across the room. She knew the ring tone. It was Fury. She uttered a curse but Clint had a firm hold on her hips now and was jolting upward as she slowed.

Natasha cried out with his sudden change in movements. He was not letting her go. She ignore her cell and panted until she moaned her head tilting back. Her body shivering as she climaxed and Clint bounced her still until he growled his own end. Her cell phone had stopped and she sat there one palm down on his chest and her eyes closed. It was his cell that went off next. Natasha removed herself from Clint, found his pants and tossed him his phone. As he answered she went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She quickly washed her face and used the toilet before coming out to find Clint almost completely dressed. "Fury needs up to come in ASAP." He told her. She nodded and began to dress quickly.

"That was the last time Clint. We can't continue like this." She said firmly. He nodded but deep down they both knew that was a lie. They lied more to themselves then they did to one another. They checked out of the room and found a SHIELD car waiting for them outside. Nothing unusual. They were driven to an area were a Quinjet was waiting. They boarded up and found Steve and Coulson there as well. Steve smiled and gave them a nod and Coulson just looked all serious.

"What's up?" Natasha asked sitting down and strapping in.

"We have a containment issue." Coulson began. "Two hours ago a man was caught robbing a bank. When he was approached by security an explosion went off at a nearby car. No one was harmed but the man got away." Coulson said crossing his arms.

"Ok?" Natasha said. It didn't sound like something they needed to go in for. "What's the catch?"

"There was no bomb. We suspect he caused the explosion using an ability." Coulson finally said grinning at Natasha's instant ingenuity. He passed them a tablet and together herself and Clint read over the information contained there. It seemed SHIELD was on top of things, as usual. They had already connected five more incidents to this one and even acquired a picture of the man responsible. "If possible we want him brought in unharmed. Captain Rogers will talk with him with your help." He said looking directly to Natasha. "Barton will watch from a distance. If he turns out to be hostile take him down with this." Coulson handed Clint a newly customized arrow. The arrow not intended to kill. It had a sensor to slow down its trajectory before stabbing its target. "It's drugged. Should knock him out instantly."

This was something they had to do before. More with the adult then the kids. The adults felt they knew what they were and some didn't care what they did or to who. Natasha enjoyed bringing them in. Some worked out and even joined SHIELD while others met their end.

XxX

Natasha jerked her head to the side as an alcohol swab was dabbed to her forehead. They had found their guy alright and he wasn't friendly. Her left arms was bandaged up to her elbow and her head had been bleeding from several locations. Steve had managed to get him out in the open long enough for Clint to shoot his arrow. Currently their captive was out cold and being hooked up to a machine to keep him sedated. When he woke they would try and talk him down once more. "Nat?" Clint said looking over at her.

"Don't fuss." She said not looking back at him. "It's just some minor scratches." She shook her head. "I swear they're getting stronger."

"Yeah. Seems that's way." Clint replied. "Nothing we couldn't handle though." She could hear his smile in his voice but she didn't return it. She worried about these new people. Worried for humanity in general. All they needed was one strong maniac with an ability to decided they wanted to take over the world. Or worse build an army using other people with power. If they thought Loki was the worst they had faced she was beginning to think that their own kind would soon make them wish it was still Loki.

She had seen quite a few things now and some even managed to frighten her. She picked at the bandage absently. "Nat?" Clint said concerned.

"You ever wonder if we are doing the right thing?" She asked turning her head to finally look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"These people. Taking them. Training them. What if they accept our help only to use it and turn on us. What if we create the monster." She said shaking her head at the mere thought.

"I think we're doing the only option we have. If we leave them alone the same thing could still happen. And if we kill them in cold blood it would be discrimination. I'm sure worse things would happen if we were known to be killing them." Natasha sighed but nodded. He was right. It was better to try and make them allies then be the cause of a war.

"I worry about the human race. Us normal people." She told him. "What happens to us if we become the minority."

"We can't stop this Nat. These developing abilities is beyond us. Until we find a 'cure' we just needed to trust that not everyone will become a power crazed maniac." Clint had moved to sit next to her.

"And if they don't want a 'cure'? What then?" She was looking down at her hands now.

"Then we learn to live in peace with them just like we are now."

(Loki)

Loki did as he always did first thing in the morning. He pulled out his journal and began to write. Ever since he was a boy he kept a very detailed journal of his life. Or rather many journals. He had an entire shelf dedicated to just those. He sometimes would open an old one and be amused at his older self and how pathetic he sounded. They were enchanted of course so that if anyone else should open them they would appear blank.

His thoughts were difficult to get concentrated today. He had a meeting with Odin the night before that had Loki's blood boiling. Odin had given him an ultimatum. Loki could either go as himself to Midgard with Thor on his many visits and observe the boring humans and their silly worries or Odin would send Loki there as a mere human himself. Apparently Odin was becoming concerned with the growing numbers of mortals who held powers that humans should not have. He wanted Loki to observe these humans and assess whether or not they could have the potential to bring harm to Midgard or any other realm over time.

The thought that a mortal could become that powerful was laughable to Loki but still the thought of living as a human was not appealing and so Loki had finally agreed to join Thor. He now was noting this meeting and his thoughts on the matter. To think Loki's expertise where cosmic energies were concerned was being used for this was insulting. Loki was the most knowledgeable and the greatest sorcery known on all the nine realms. The energies he used were much more impressive then a mortal could even conceive. Though they drew their power from some other source Loki was sure he could understand it, though he really had no interest in such a tiny source.

He growled as he signed off on his entry and placed the book in its place on his shelf. These visits would prove boring no doubt. Tedious and time consuming when Loki could be home on Asgard creating new spells and potions along with planning for his future. Yes, Loki had plans. They weren't much at the moment but he wished to one day leave Asgard all together. Asgard no longer felt like a true home to him. And as much as Loki despised them he also decided to do some research pertaining to his true parentage. Perhaps there is something worth learning there. Knowledge was power and Loki enjoyed both.

He hadn't always enjoyed power. Not until he held it in his hands as the king of Asgard. That kind of respect and power was hard to let go of when he had felt so much like an outcast all his life. Now Loki had nothing. He had no respect and he had no real power. He was a lost boy once more. Loki moved to his bathroom and got washed up. Thor was apparently arriving back from a party he had attended at Starks home and Odin would deliver the news of Loki's newest task to him. Loki knew Thor would not return until at least midday as the oaf usually got drink enough to keep him hungover for most of the next day.

Loki was not in a good mood and would not be for a long time depending how long he would spend with the humans. Now dressed and as ready as he'll ever be he went to meet with Odin who, no doubt, had warnings to issue to Loki.

Meanwhile (Tony)

Tony woke just before dinner and found Pepper and Cephera awake and cleaning the house already. All guests were gone but it wasn't hard to tell that many people had been there the night before. The place was a disaster. But from what Tony remembered it had been fun. The most fun he had, had in a while.

His head was still pounding when he leaned down on the kitchen countertop; his eyes closed and one hand in his messy hair. No one said anything to him as they were too busy cleaning. Tony groaned as the coffee machine made an uncharacteristic whirling noise mixed with a soft rattle like purr. Tony opened his eyes to examine the coffee machine and found himself staring back into large blue eyes that blinked at him.

"Ahh!" Tony exclaimed standing straight. "What the hell is that?" He said pointing. Cephera looked over.

"That's Shiaji. He was a gift from my father." She said.

"Since when?" Tony said taking a moment to look at the animal that was actually real.

"Very early this morning when you were all passed out cold." She shrugged.

"And he didn't say hello." Tony mocked being shocked and offended. "I'm making a formal complaint to the royal committee." Tony said and picked up the kitten. He held him up high to look at his glowing belly and turned him on his back moving around his fur which was oddly firmly attached. The animal was very realistic. "I could totally use him for spare parts." Tony told Cephera who only shook her head and ignored him. The cat growled as if it understood him.

"Tony take your hands off the cat before you get bitten." Pepper chided.

"Nonsense." Tony said grabbing its tail to look below. He found himself on his back upon the floor with an extremely large animal pinning him there only seconds later. The kitten was now the size of a very big jungle tiger, possibly bigger and had one paw to his throat but not actually hurting him. Tony stared up at it somewhat impressed. He could use technology like this.

"Shiaji get off him." Cephera demanded and immediately the cat shrank and jumped back up to the counter. Tony stood with a sway, as he was still hung over.

"No pets on the counter." He finally said pushing the animal off the side to land on its feet on the floor. If Tony didn't know any better he would say the way the cat walked away with its ass in the air it was telling Tony to kiss it. Tony's morning was now almost amusing enough to forget his throbbing head. Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's dreamer:someone has to be uncomfortable with these new people with powers. :p as for Shiaji I wish I had him too.

Doctor Loki love: yeah Natasha and Clint always seem to have a sad relationship but I'm working on it. :p I really liked the journal concept for Loki. He seemed more likely to say how he feels there then to someone else.

Akera writer of the night: I'm sorry the last two chapter have seemed like fillers. They were not written with such an intentions. As for the chapter being too short...it's more then 2400 words (without the thank you's of course) long making in on par with my other chapters. As I post everyday day this will not go up. My min goal is at least 2000 words. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter better then the last two. :)

Mallakai: I'm happy taking my time isn't taking away from anything. I don't want to go too slow but with this many characters I can't go too fast. Haha grumpy Loki. Lol

Gfor098: I was thinking that it was kinda x-men like but I don't enjoy x-men enough to cross over and way to many character then to write. Lol. To complicated. Cool concept though.

Kurai-tenshi015: I'm feelin the love for Loki/Cephera and it makes me mega happy!

Poodle warriors: yeah I threw it in there to make people smile. :p

Chapter 7

Thor had woken to Jane gently trying to shake him awake. His groggy head the evidence of a good time. Jane herself had slept in a room and a warm bed. Thor was glad she also seemed to enjoy herself even if she had gone to bed alone. She was laughing at Thor's position on the floor with one leg up on the coffee table and a frilly pillow under his head.

Jane had helped Pepper make breakfast while Tony slept in. At that hour even Cephera was still in bed. Thor drank four pots of coffee and ate a very large helping of toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns. They thanked Pepper for her hospitality and Thor escorted Jane to a cab that would bring her to the air port so she could fly to her new apartment in Washington, D.C. Thor was unable to fly them around due to his hang over. He was able to call to Heimdell who opened the bridge to bring Thor home.

When Thor made it to the palace he wanted nothing more then to collapse in his own bed and sleep but fortune would not shine on him this day. Instead he was directed right to his father. "My son." Odin said smiling.

"Father." Thor said back giving a respectful nod to him.

"I have news of your brother. He has agreed to come with you on your next journey to Midgard to observe the mortals." Thor felt shock and joy fill him. Finally his brother was thinking properly.

"Do not look so pleased Thor." It was Loki who spoke as he just entered the throne room. "I did not expect you home quite yet." Loki admitted. "As for my reluctant answer to go to Midgard is was only by a threat that I go now." Loki looked to Odin with a scowl on his face.

"It does not matter why brother. You will see what it is I have been talking about at last. You will come to understand and enjoy their company as I have." Thor was beaming. His heart soaring. He had hoped one day himself and Loki would be off doing things together again. Now was their chance to bond once more.

"I doubt that." Was Loki's reply. Loki situated himself next to Thor and looked up at Odin.

"Loki. While you are on Midgard there is no harm to come to the humans. You are there to observe only. Any hostile action taken toward them will serve for you to face punishment. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Loki replied.

"Good. As Thor has only just returned I have decided to let him have a day to rest up and then another day to inform his friends of your upcoming arrival." Odin made a gesture for both of them to leave. Thor did so at Loki's side. Thor was still feeling the effects of his hang over.

"Do not start." Loki said but was too late. Thor had started in.

"This will be an experience you will never forget. You may think you hate it now. You might think you'll come to despise them more but I can guarantee you that you are wrong. The people, the food, the things they wish to achieve. Even things they've already achieved is impressive." Loki didn't respond. Thor knew Loki was growing irritated by hearing these things but that didn't make them less true. Thor choose to repeat them knowing this only because he hoped one day the words would ring true to loki himself.

"Go to bed Thor. You reek of human." Loki growled. Thor was silent a moment. It saddened him that Loki looked at the humans like they were nothing but pests.

"Will our whole trip be filled with bickering and insults?" Thor's unhappiness was evident in his speech.

"I do not plan to change my attitude toward their inferior race." Loki pointed out shaking his head.

"On day you will realize that despite their difference, they are our equals." Loki snorted.

"Unlikely." Thor could only sigh but after a moment he smiled and clapped Loki on the shoulder encouragingly.

"I shall sleep and later we will talk more." Thor didn't wait for Loki to reply. He just left his dark brother to his own thoughts.

XxX

Thor didn't actually wake again till the next day. A long rest had re-energized him greatly. He was in a great mood. His life could not have been better. He was able to visit Jane often enough on Midgard and sometimes she would come to Asgard. And Loki, even though their relationship was rocky, was free and the two of them were conversing again as brothers should. Thor was working on Loki slowly. Trying to regain the brother he once knew or at least try to understand the man he now was. He was training to one day take rule over the throne of Asgard and still found time for his friends.

And his friends were the first people he searched for today. He could see Loki later. Sif and the warriors three were in the stadium practicing. "My friends!" He bellowed from the stairs above them. They all looked up smiling. Thor joined them all in a sparring match. He passed a few hours this way before Volstagg was too hungry to continue. The warriors three followed Volstagg back to the palace and Thor lagged behind with Sif.

"How is everything going on Midgard?" She asked.

"Things have gotten more and more interesting with each visit." Thor replied.

"And how's Jane?" Thor could hear the small saddened tone behind the question. Himself and Sif had once held a relationship but Thor had realized he cherished their friendship beyond their courting and eventually broke it off. She had been disappointed at first but over time she came to understand his decision. Jane had been the first woman he had really moved on with since and that opened up a whole new wound for Sif.

"She is well. She hopes to come visit again soon." He replied. "Do not be sad Sif. One day you will find a man and he will be much more worthy of you then I ever could be." He said trying to ease her discomfort. He admired her trying to be kind to Jane.

"I'm happy for you." She told him back and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "It will just take time get used to." Thor nodded his agreement.

"Much is changing." He said and he didn't just mean himself and Jane. Sif knew this.

"Your father seems to be concerned about Midgard and its new people." She said back.

"He has concerns regarding Midgard and Asgard. The well being of Asgard and its people is foremost on his mind. With our recent negative connection to Midgard, because of Loki, father fears that someday people of Midgard will choose to retaliate. Power can change people. He fears that these people with power will use them for evil deeds." Sif was nodding her understanding.

"But there is nothing to be done about it. Do they yet understand how this is happening?" They had reached the palace now and were making their way to the banquet hall.

"They are working on it but so far there are no answers to be had." He replied sitting down with his friends to eat. They continued to converse about the happenings in Midgard. It had become the new interesting conversation maker around Asgard.

(Amelia)

Amelia was watching Cephera with the kids. The girl was very good with them. This had been what she was doing lately. Agent Coulson had allowed Amelia one week to observe the goings on around the facility. Or at least the floors she was allowed on. She was somewhat weary about what was going on below them. She didn't strictly trust the company but she wanted to.

The children's ward touched her heart the most. Cephera really hadn't been kidding about the kids and their powers. Just her second day there Julia McGrath, a five year old, had caused the lights to pop and flicker as she took a tantrum. Amelia herself had no one to go home too. Her parents were passed on tragically for a long time now and the rest of her family were estranged.

Right now SHIELD was her only home and so far it wasn't turning out to be that bad. She worried what would happen when or if she finally decided to help them. She had been assured by several people that SHIELD was not out to harm her or use her beyond what she was comfortable with. No one would force her to do things. Amelia was trying to stay positive and not be a psycho paranoid bitch. It was hard for her. She had nightmares all the time about her last ten years as a prisoner. She almost felt like real life was actually a dream and that one day she'd wake up and she'd be back in her cage. Living a somewhat normal life seemed next to impossible.

"This has been your fifth visit to this level." Cephera said breaking Amelia out of her thoughts. "I take it you're either worried about what's happening here or you're taking to heart what I said about these kids being able to use your help." Her voice was soft and calming. She always spoke that way. Kind and gentle. Amelia had yet to see this woman annoyed. She had seen her firm once.

"Both actually." Amelia admitted. "I worry that what I'm seeing right now is just for show until I open up to you guys." Amelia shook her head and sighed. "And I also feel that if I don't help you that these kids might get hurt. I have no family to run off too so staying wouldn't be a problem but I won't pretend like I'm ok with it." Amelia didn't want to lie. She'd rather put all her card on the table and see were it got her.

"I know nothing I say will connivence you that we are the good people and I won't pretend that SHIELD doesn't sometimes do things that may not always be good. We deal with many dangerous people as well and sometimes hard decisions have to be made. No organization specializing in what SHIELD does have hands that are completely clean. But I have yet to see them force anyone to work for them." She paused and tucked her side bang behind her ear.

"I think I'm going to talk to Agent Coulson later. I'd like to help and I'd like to build trust in you guys but it's going to take time. I need to let them know I have boundaries." Amelia told Cephera who smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure they'll agree to something." They were currently in a large rec room where all the kids were in groups sorted by age. Cephera would go to each group and one by one the kids would display their abilities and she would try to direct them the best she could as to how to better use it. As far as Amelia knew Cephera didn't have the same kind of abilities. In fact she didn't know what she did.

The child she was currently talking to was trying to make a ball bounce. He could move objects around in the same ways one would use them normally. "Don't fear it." Cephera said to the boy Dustin. "This ball is only rubber, you won't hurt anyone." She assured him. He nodded at her. Amelia could tell he was nervous. He raised his hand up in front of him. Cephera had explained that even though they didn't need to make a gesture to use their powers some kids felt more comfortable this way. It was about learning how to use their powers a little at a time on a level that was safe. Not about how it looked.

The ball rose and feel with that hollow sound as it bounced. The sound caused Dustin to lose his concentration and the ball went rolling off across the room. He frowned. "Don't worry about it. We have all day to practice if you like." He nodded at her. The day continued on that way. Any kid who didn't want to use their power was not made too but Cephera did remind them how important it was for them to learn how. Amelia only observed but had been tempted more then once to attempt to direct them but until she talked to Coulson she didn't want to get involved.

'Cephera report to the top conference room.' The pm system echo'd.

"Ok everyone play nice while I'm gone." She said. "Amelia, you want to stay with them until I return?" Amelia looked around and found all eyes on her.

"Sure." She said and the happy sounds the kids made had her smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay! I'm not sure what happened but I had trouble accessing my ffnet account 'manage stories' area. I kept getting an error Message. :( forgive me!

So looks like this site is fixed. It's good to be back. I am alive people. Here's chapter 8. Chapter 9 to be posted at my usual time.

Doctor Loki love: wait no longer! The moment everyone has apparently been waiting for. :p

Gfor098: it happens after iron man 3. :)

Loki's dreamer: glad you like the kids. :) and I love making people wait. I'm evil.

Kurai tenshi015: I love killing people with suspense...and cliff hangers. Haha.

Akera writer of the night: I've spoken to you already :). No insult taken. Was just giving you info I was unsure if you knew about. We are totally cool. Happy you like the last chapter. Hope you like this one too.

Poodle warriors: wait in longer!

Chapter 8

Cephera rushed upstairs. Fury had informed her the day before that today Thor would be arriving and Loki would be with him. Cephera had been given a task. Fury was clear that he wanted Cephera to copy Loki's magic so that she could better handle herself if anything should happen within the compound and also to better understand what Loki was capable of. All she needed was one touch to the Demi gods skin.

She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Getting to the conference room she found herself in the company of Director Fury and Agent Coulson. She found it odd that they hadn't asked any of the avengers to come in. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"This is all Miss Fair-O'lite." Fury told her.

"But it's Loki." She said feeling confused.

"We thought it best to not seem hostile. It has been two years and Thor will be with him." Fury told her. "You remembered our conversation yesterday?"

"Yes. And you remember what I said?" He nodded. Cephera had insisted that once she held more magic she would not be used as a field agent. She was not a fighter. She would not harm anyone or fight anyone unless she absolutely had too. She stood next to Agent Coulson and waited for Thor to arrive upstairs with Loki. It wasn't long when the blonde Demi god walked in and Cephera couldn't help but look up realizing just how tall Loki was. And handsome. He looked bored.

"Thor." Fury greeted. "Loki." He said next.

"Director Fury. How good it is to see you again." Loki said and oddly this sounded genuine.

"You remember Agent Coulson." Fury said. Coulson stood with his hands at his side staring at Loki calmly.

"I thought I killed you."

"You were a few inches off."

"Pity." The words exchanged between them were fast and very serious. There was a moment of silence.

"And this is Miss Fair-O' lite." Fury finally said. Cephera easily stepped forward extending her hand to Loki.

"You can call me Cephera. I volunteer in the children wards." She gave him a smile while he gave her a quick glance.

"I've no use for children." He said and made a gesture as if to shoo her away. Cephera looked to Fury who was frowning.

"Why not? You're here about our powers aren't you? Isn't the future dependant on children. Those who are our future." She said to him. Loki looked back at her.

"I am sure that the children have no powers worth currently observing. I'm here to assess any potential threats to Asgard." He replied back. His tone was somewhat cold. Cephera wasn't sure what else to say. If she couldn't get Loki down in her area of work how was she suppose to find a way to touch him. He had boycotted her handshake.

"Perhaps I can show you what you're here for. Supervised of course, you understand." Coulson told Loki.

"If I wanted to cause trouble there would be no stopping me." Loki commented.

"My brother has sworn not to cause harm while he is here. I will accompany you." Thor finally said. He had been watching the interactions between his brother and them quietly. Cephera watched them leave and looked to Fury.

"I can't copy his magic if I can't touch his skin." She told Fury when they were alone.

"Then use your social skills and find a way." Fury told her.

"Well seeing as the only things available to touch is his face and hands he's either going to think I'm creepy or flirting with him. Both of which I'm not comfortable with." She pointed out.

"Find a way Miss Fair-o'lite, if Loki decides to turn on us you could become useful in taking him down." Fury said and walked away before she could respond. Cephera sighed. How does one make friends with a Demi god who hates humans? Cephera decided to follow them. Maybe she could find a conversation with him regarding the other 'specials' in the facility. She managed to dodge inside the elevator before it closed.

"I'll join you. It's been a while since I spent time with adults." She said.

"But you live with Tony Stark do you not?" Thor said taking her words very literally.

"I do. You've met Tony. I stand by what I said." She replied grinning and for a moment she thought she caught Loki's lips twitch into a small grin as well but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"And where is Stark? I find it odd he did not take an opportunity to be here and annoy me." Loki asked directly to her. Now she was getting somewhere. Leave it to Tony to be the perfect conversation starter.

"He's home. We didn't tell him you'd be here because he would have come to poke fun and irritate you." Cephera shrugged. "It's a Tony thing. I question all the time why I'm still friends with him." She was joking to some degree but there were days. As quick as she caught his attention it was gone again and he was looking mischievously at Fury. Cephera contemplated pretending to trip and touch his hand but clumsy was not something she was and was afraid he might catch on at some point.

"Tell me Director, where is our dear friend Dr. Banner. I was hoping he'd be here to say hello." Fury didn't seemed phased by Loki's question. Cephera felt as though Loki was gauging their reactions to certain subjects.

"Dr. Banner will not be joining us today." Fury replied with a smile of his own. "We'd hate to have you used as a rag doll this visit." Cephera found herself holding her breath. Tony couldn't be trusted to keep anything to himself. She had seen that footage caught on camera in the tower. Tony had enjoyed it for days after he found it. It shouldn't surprise her that he shared it with Fury and who knows who else.

"A rare moment. I assure you it will not be repeated." Loki replied smoothly. If the memory bothered him he was covering it up well. The elevator came to a halt on the main floor. They were escorted outside to cross the ground toward the northern building used for housing the 'specials' over the age of 18.

"Do not forget your purpose here brother." Thor said almost low enough for no one to hear but Cephera was still close enough.

"I have not." Loki replied and this time sounded slightly annoyed. It seemed Thor was able to push his internal buttons. She examined every move the dark god made. Though he looked bored he was defiantly taking in his surroundings. His eyes looking at each passing guard or lower class worker. His eyes finally fell toward her and Cephera promptly stopped staring and felt her face flush. It was more from embarrassment from getting caught staring then anything else. She wasn't sure if it was safe to continue her observation of him or not as she was slightly afraid to be caught staring again.

She wasn't usually this stuck for talking to people but he seemed so cold in general. "So what's the master of magic planning to do with our 'Specials'?" She asked opening up a topic in hopes he would take the bait.

"With them, absolutely nothing. I will however be observing them."

"For what? Potential?" She asked smiling sweetly.

Loki laughed then and it was more a mocking laugh. "I already know I will find no true potential coming from mere humans."

"Loki, mind how you speak." Thor chided.

"I will not pretend to think any more of them now than I did two years ago, or prior to that for that matter." Loki growled.

"So you don't think that any of our 'specials' could become powerful enough to say...beat you in combat of power?" Loki stopped and stared down at her.

"You're very inquisitive for a simple babysitter."

"Those children will grow up one day. I wish to find out what they may be able to accomplish given the right training." She said standing her ground. His look told her he was trying to intimidate her and she wasn't going to let him.

"What else do you do?" He finally asked scanning her more closely now.

"Me? I'm a medic." Cephera said it politely avoiding outright lying. He scrutinized her face a moment and then walked on. Thor had been behind them the whole time and he seemed to be allowing Loki to converse and interact with those around him and only stepping in when it seemed he needed too. He was giving his brother a chance to prove himself. Cephera wasn't sure she liked the attention she'd drawn to herself at this time. "You know what. I think I've been away from the kids too long." She said stopping outside the doors Fury was waiting near. "Nice to see you again Thor." She said.

"Agreed Lady Cephera."

"Just Cephera is fine." She corrected him kindly. "Nice meeting you Loki. I'm sure I'll see you again." She extended her hand in one final attempt to get to touch him. He avoided her hand shake and seemed to completely ignore her as he stepped around her and inside. Cephera threw one last look at Fury and gave him a pleaded 'Im sorry look'. Fury shook his head and waved her to go on.

(Loki)

Already the humans were proving to be boring. Loki was somewhat insulted that they thought him so simple minded. The girl Cephera was not to be trusted. Her presence was for a different reason that Loki could not fathom. He expected Fury to be there. He had not expected Coulson but then he didn't know he was still alive and even his presence was deemed normal but why a simple girl from the children's section? What point was it for her to be there? Fury was up to something and she was part of it. This he was sure of.

He was not sure if she was looking for information or just there to observe him. He saw her continued stare though she did stop when he made it clear he had seen her. She did not hold that same confident air about her as Natasha Romanov did. If he did see her again he would keep an eye on her. He wished to know what it is that Fury wanted her to do. Loki liked to know everything about his enemies. He especially liked being one step or more ahead. And he still saw SHIELD as his enemy and therefore everyone who were connected to them in any way.

He followed Fury to a building separate from the rest and seemed to only be accessed through the building they just walked through. "This is the practicing and training building." He said. The size was very large and there was little to nothing inside it. There were, however four people waiting for them. "Thor mentioned that you'd want to see what some of our people could do. We selected a few to demonstrate for you." Fury said gesturing to the four standing a few yards away.

Loki smirked and removed his coat giving it to Thor who looked surprised at the actions. Loki didn't waste any time with Thor. "A demonstration works best with a target." Loki told Fury. "Have them attack me. Lets see what your 'specials' are truly made of." Loki said his tone cocky and he knew it. He was more then eager to prove to them that no human was a match for him with any kind of power. He strolled forward his arms outstretched as if to show he was unarmed. He saw the four exchange looks and heard Thor issue a warning for Loki to not harm anyone but he made no sound of his own.

"Perhaps we can try such a demonstration like this one later." Fury said his voice betraying his unease with this.

"Nonsense. You wish to see their potential against someone of my kind. No time like the present, isn't that a saying of your people."

"Director, my brother will not cause them harm but perhaps a test would not hurt." Thor suggested. Loki waited patiently.

"Proceed." Fury called. Loki couldn't blame the man for being cautious but Loki couldn't be bothered trying to harm them. As he had told Thor he was finished with trying to claim Midgard seeing as he never wanted it to begin with.

Loki first felt the tug of someone attempting to enter into his mind it was weak as he suspected it would be. He easily used his mind to enter theirs smoothly touching their inner most thoughts and he could feel the instant panic and they pulled away. Loki allowed them to retreat not really caring what they thought. With the first attempt to impress, or perhaps intimidate Loki, over he looked to the rest. It had been the male on the far left that had the ability to enter a persons mind. Loki knew this now.

The man stepped back and away from the remaining three. A second man stepped forward and Loki almost rolled his eyes at the slow method this man used to summon some sort of arcane bolt. With the time it took him Loki could have been upon him and snapped his neck but Loki waited for the bolt to shoot from this mans hands and Loki easily deterred it. It crackled off to the side hitting the wall and dissipated. He saw the irritated look on that mans face and Loki couldn't help but smirk. However, he seemed to be smart enough to step back and allow the next to try.

This one was a woman and she looked nervous. She shouted toward him and Loki saw the wave of power head toward him. He was knocked back only a small step on impact but overall he felt it tickled. He was amused. The girl looked to be defeated even before she tried and took her own step back. Finally one last man stood before Loki. Loki was taken off guard for just a moment as the man moved so fast it was a mere blur. Loki was skilled in combat and knew the obvious point of attack for most with this ability was behind. Loki turned and used only a fraction of his strength to knock this man to his ass on the stone floor.

Looking bewildered the man just sat there looking up. "And this is your best?" Loki inquired in a bored manner.

"They are a few among a handful who have successfully and fully conquered their abilities." Fury replied. He didn't sound surprised that Loki made quick work of them.

"Then my assessment is that currently you humans pose no threat to anyone but yourselves." Loki walked back to Thor and took his coat shrugging it on with a flair.

"Every month we come across someone new who's power exceeds those before them. We have those who currently cannot control what they do who are clearly more powerful." Fury said keeping his eye on Loki.

"Well feel free to waste my time again when they learn to control it." Fury was clearly not pleased by Loki's arrogant answer but Loki turned his attention to Thor. "Are we done here?" He asked. Thor was in charge of the visits.

"No. Just because you have come to see that so far no one can match you does not mean you are free to go home. We are here for more then just observation." Thor reminded him.

"Ahhh yes. The socializing." Loki mocked amnesia. Thor was the one to not answer this time and forced Loki to walk with him.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! You guys have no idea how stressed I was about not being able to post yesterday's chapter. :(

Happy it's all fixed now. You get two to read.

And for those of you following my Facebook page or my tumblr then you're lucky I posted the chapter there for you guys. For those not following me maybe you will someday? :p That's is a perk. Lol

Loki's dreamer: Interesting? That's one words for it. :p

Chapter 9

(One week later)

Steve Rogers was standing not five feet away from the woman he had been trying to ask out on a date for the past month. It always happened like this. He'd walk into this very room everyday with the intention of asking Maria Hill to accompany him to a movie or coffee even. And everyday it ended the same. He'd talk to her after she made conversation and then after a while he'd leave his palms sweaty and his heart pounding. Why was he so nervous about dating? You'd think he would have learned his lesson about waiting for the 'right' time after Peggy.

Today would be different. He fixed the collar of his shirt and walked up to her. Maria looked up and smiled. "Hey." He said in greeting getting used to deferring from his usual manner. He was becoming accustomed to the new ways of conversing with others.

"Right on time." She noted and instantly Steve felt nervous. He looked at his watched, it was exactly 8am. She had just arrived and gotten herself to her station as he knew she would.

"Yeah, it would seem so." He said. He hadn't expected her to pay attention to the time frame he always came in but now he felt foolish for not thinking abut it. He possibly looked like a stalker now.

"Everyday without fail." She noted again.

"I'm a man of habit. I like to keep a nice tidy schedule." He replied smiling and keeping his calm.

"Oh. And what about free time? Do you schedule that in?" Her tone was curious not condescending as the words sounded like they could be.

"Well I schedule my time here I mean. At the end of the day I just wing it." She turned fully to him now.

"That's good to know because I'd hate for my extra ticket to go to waste." Maria looked amused by Steve's confused look.

"I don't follow." He told her simply and feeling slightly ridiculous.

"I got two tickets to go see cirque du soleil, thought you might like to join me." Steve froze a moment trying to interpret at what point he missed something.

"Like a date?" He finally said just to be sure.

"Yes, a date." Maria gave a kind laugh.

"Yeah...yeah I'd love too." Steve was over joyed. He had no idea what the tickets were for but it sounded interesting and he really didn't care what they did as long as he showed her a good time.

"Friday, 8pm. Meet me here." She told him.

"Will do." Steve's day just got better. "I'll let you get back to work." He said as he back up trying not to bump into anything. He hadn't felt this boy like since before the serum. Maria waved as he exited.

"Smooth." Clint Barton said to him once he got outside. "You got a date and didn't even use any of my advice. In fact you scored a date without even asking." Steve laughed and walked down the hallway with Clint. Lately they had been hitting the gym together just like Natasha had once suggested and because if it the two men got to talking. Even though Clint had so far not been able to score his own long term relationship with Natasha herself he had a good bit of knowledge to be shared with Steve were women were concerned and Steve appreciated all of it. At first he was hesitant to really open himself up like that. He hadn't had a close male friend since Bucky.

"So what's lined up for you today?" Steve asked as they walked down the busy hallway together.

"Today nothing unless Fury assigns it to me. I guess training for now. Can never have to much of that." Clint chuckled.

"Guess I'll join you." Steve replied and entered the elevators with him. This week only one other kid had been brought in and Steve hadn't been needed for any other field work but he liked to stick around in case something came up.

(Amelia)

Amelia walked into a laboratory located downstairs. There were several people inside it. "Umm. Dr Banner?" She asked looking around unsure who to look at as she had not yet met this man. Agent Coulson had directed her where to go after her talk with both him and Director fury.

"He's in the back through that door." A lady kindly said pointing.

"Thanks." Amelia replied and made her way passed the testing tables. She felt nervous being in there. She had seen her fair share of labs and not in a good way. She felt like she was doing a pretty good job keeping herself mentally in check though Director Fury did offer to assign a therapist to her. She had declined for now but once she felt comfortable with them she would consider one. It couldn't hurt. When she entered the door indicated she found another smaller lab inside and a lone man sitting on a turntable stool looking into a microscope. He stopped looking and wrote something down before looking up.

" ?" Amelia asked making sure she had the right man. He had ruffled hair and brown eyes. He was decently handsome.

He got off his stool putting his glasses back on. He smiled and walked to her. "That's me. You're Amelia Harris." He said back and extended his hand to shake. "Fury informed me you decided to stay, welcome to the fold." He had a sweet calming voice. Amelia was staring slightly.

"Yeah. I was told that a blood test was necessary." She replied handing over the folder she had been given. Upon request Fury had allowed her to see what was inside. It was some papers with information about her and her past ten years. It eased her mind to know that she could freely look at her own information. So far everyone seemed to be very open with her as far as she could tell. "Before we begin I have a few questions." She told him as he moved to a different table and gestured for her to take the seat in front of him.

"Sure." His continued smile made her feel comfortable.

"I want to know what you need my blood for." She said out right to the point.

"Well I analyze your blood for the strand of DNA that houses the 'ability strain' to confirm you indeed have an ability that's the same as all the others and not different. Second we use all blood samples in an attempt to synthesis a cure. Not everyone who has abilities want to keep them. And we test the blood against other things too. Diseases, or bacteria to see what else someone with an ability can do for humanity." Amelia was impressed that he answered right away and also surprised by the information he supplied. Really she expected some bullshit story about it all being confidential information. "Does that help ease your discomfort?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her.

Amelia hadn't realized she had clutched the front of her skirt in her hands in her lap. She eased up on the hold. "Yes." She said her voice a little timid. Dr. Banner reached forward and placed a hand on top of hers.

"I wouldn't be here working for these people if I thought they'd hurt anyone they've taken under their care. I heard about your imprisonment, I understand your hesitation. Myself and the world weren't always on the same side." She gave him a quizzical look.

"You're special too?" She inquired not moving her hands from under his. The gesture was soothing.

"Me?" He said and pulled back away and adjusting his glasses. "No. I'm...a mistake." Amelia wasn't sure what to say to that. She sat there looking at him for what seemed like forever. He was preparing the needle and the tubes. He placed labels on both tubes. "You ok to do this? We can wait for another day." She knew he was trying to be nice.

"No lets do it now." She told him and allowed him to take her arms and wrap the elastic around the upper half. He found her vein and swabbed the area before proceeding to draw two small vials of blood. The process was quick and virtually painless. He placed a folded gauze under the tape across the tiny puncture.

"All done. You're free to go." He said picking up the vials and standing.

"So do I get a sucker for being a good girl?" She joked.

"Actually..." He said and opened the drawer next of him pulling out a grape sucker. "We keep them for the kids." Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she took the offering.

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

"Nice meeting you Miss Harris."

"You too Dr. Banner." She smiled and took a moment to watch him. She then left the room and went straight for the elevator. She made a habit of visiting the children's ward. Of everyone she had met there so far, the kids she was most interested in. She was two floors away from the children's ward when the explosion happened. The elevator shook but didn't stop. Amelia was gripping the bars hard until the doors opened. The guards stationed outside the doors were gone and she could hear Cephera's voice calling out.

Amelia rushed down the main hall and turned down another one. "Everyone keep calm and follow Agent Barrel and Agent Ketten." Cephera was saying to the kids. A second explosion shook the area from above. The lights flickered. A lot of kids were crying now. Afraid and panicked. Amelia could tell this was going to get out of hand. Even with Cephera trying to calm them not all the kids were able too. The older kids were carrying some of the younger ones.

Amelia heard the ding of the elevator even over the crying children. Somehow she felt fear. "Everyone calm yourselves." Amelia said in a quieting voice. Her breathing becoming steady. She let a deep calm set in over herself and she just knew what to do. She mentally pressed the feeling outward with her mind touching the minds of the kids. She'd never done this before. She always had to be touching the person or animal. This was new for her and it just felt...right.

Cephera was staring in surprise but was quick to come back to her senses. "Ok everyone follow the agents to the safe house." She urged. "Amelia go with them." She said. Amelia kept her heavy calm and followed. She followed them down the hall to a small private stairwell but Cephera had not followed. Maybe she went to find out who came from the elevator. Either way Amelia didn't slow down. When they hit the stairwell a third explosion went off and it seemed stronger then the other two.

Racing down the stairwell they burst out through the heavy steel doors at the bottom. The guards directed them one in front of the group and one in the back. They brought them to a hidden doorway across the paved private area and once inside the doors were closed and everything was quiet.

Amelia wasn't sure how long she could hold onto her power over the kids. She was feeling the strain on it growing heavily in her head. She was developing a headache. "Ok everyone." She said as she bent to kneel on the floor the kids surrounding her. "We're ok now. Everyone stay quiet while we wait for Cephera to get here." She told them. After she said it she relaxed her shoulders and her mind, letting the power release them all.

She was happy that they didn't seem to notice a change. They simply sat around her in one big group. Aside from the very young ones most all the kids were quiet and the older ones did a good job keeping the younger ones at bay. Amelia felt reassure she was doing the right thing. Now more then ever she felt like she belonged there even if it was just for these kids.


	10. Chapter 10

For chapter 8 - 9

Loki's dreamer: not dead thank god. I like where I'm headed with Bruce and Amelia. Lol. I wasn't sure at first and was winging it. I got the Steve/Maria thing from the avengers. She does a double take look at him when he enters the bridge of the Hellicarrier. He also seems to like woman who are confident and authoritative and sensible. Maria reminds me of those things.

Doctor Loki love: yeah Cephera tried to hard but that's Fury's fault. She'll find her own natural way to get to him. :p read what I said to Loki's dreamer about Steve. Not sure if everyone caught it in the movie. I create Amelia for only Bruce so we'll see what happens.

Kurai tenshi-015: I wanted their meeting to differ from the other fics I've written. They can't always get along first blow. Lol

Poodle warriors: it seems a few people were worried for me and it makes me happy to know people care. :) as for the meeting yeah not a good first start but I'm sure they'll straighten things out. Lol haha you like Steve?

Akera writer of the night: you have a hunch. Hmm. :p

Gfor098: no worries. If you can't review regularly just do so when you can. Just enjoy the story as it unfolds and concentrate on school. :)

Chapter 10

Cephera watched Amelia leave with the guards and kids. She moved toward the main hall to see who came off the elevator. She was slow in her steps just in case it was a hostile. She didn't completely make it though when a third explosion caused the ceiling above her to cave and down came debris and to her shock Loki. He hit the floor ahead of her also looking shocked. "Brother!" She heard Thor yell from above.

"I'm fine." Loki said irritated.

"What's going...?" Cephera was about to ask when a man came into view further down the hall and he didn't look friendly. What was going on? Loki was on his feet glaring at the man in front of him.

"And what do you do?" Loki asked with a hint of mockery in his tone. The man smirked his blue eyes gazing intensely at Loki. It was then the man grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it toward them. Cephera moved backward passing the hall she just came out of. She didn't want to lead anyone to the other stairwell. Loki dodged by jumping back instead of letting the chaif become a distraction. Loki was keeping his eyes on the man ahead. He was smirking. The man didn't lose his own smirk and threw another chair.

"Loki we have nothing but wall and window behind us. Do something." She said to him in a firm tone. They would be trapped if they continued backward. Loki didn't respond. This was her second time meeting him and it annoyed her that of everyone she had ever met he was the one person she couldn't seem to get to open up to her.

"Yes please do something." The other man said chuckling. Loki snarled. He didn't seem to like the other guys snarky tone. Cephera saw Loki throw both his arms out hard. Some kind of magical blades flew through the air at the hostile. What happened next caught both herself and Loki off guard. The man made a wide swing knocking Loki's own blades back at him and Loki was impacted hard enough to be propelled backward into Cephera and both of them crashed through the window and down two stories to the pavement below.

Cephera cried out on impact but luckily her healing was easily used on herself and fast. She recovered quick and got up to rush to Loki. He was lying on the ground in obvious pain. His own dagger still deeply embedded in his body. She looked up and saw the enemy look back down at her, smirk and then disappear back into the building.

Cephera growled and grabbed Loki under the arms. She pulled him back toward the building and propped him up to sit against the concrete. "If I remove them, will you live?" She asked him. He laughed and coughed.

"I will not die." He said through clenched teeth. "Though the blood loss would possibly become a problem. Too deep." He said and gestured to the blades. Cephera looked around cautiously before turning back to look at Loki. She grabbed his jaw in her hand forcing his eyes on her.

"I can save you but you need to swear that what happens right now stays between you and me." She told him sternly. He looked confused and even a little irritated at her handling him that way. She took that brief moment to copy his magic.

"Agreed." He finally said. She knelt between his open legs and set to work. The daggers had buried themselves so far in that his clothes hindered her as she tried to grab the daggers to pull them out. She was forced to push his coat off his shoulders and he moved slightly to give her help. She was not being gentle. She grabbed his shirt and yanked hard tearing it. She had to grit her teeth to get it ripped open all the way. Finally she grabbed hold of the end of the dagger and hauled cutting it into her own skin, which healed the moment it left her hand. She pulled with one hand while the other covered the bleeding gap in his skin and healed the wound before he lost too much blood. He was watching her and looked awed by what he was seeing. With each one she removed some even squirt his blood on her.

The nasty sucking noise being made by the blades coming out made her stomach churn but she didn't slow. She had five of the dozen out and he was healed up enough to grab and remove some himself. He removed them much easier then she could. She healed him up completely as the last one fell in a clatter to the ground. She was a mess and he didn't look much better. "Inhale deep you've lost a lot of blood." She told him placing her hands to his chest and transferring some of her energy using the same magic she just used to heal him.

"You are not human." He said to her his voice less strained then before.

"I am but it's complicated." She replied. "We are wasting time." She told him letting him go and standing. "Are you well enough to fight?"

"I am." He was looking her over as he got to his feet. Suspicion on his face mixed with something else.

"Good cause I don't fight." She told him. He seemed to be analyzing her before he fixed his coat and took off for the doors to go back inside. Cephera looked around again, including above her. No one was around. She swallowed thickly. She was not going back in. Instead she ran for the safe house to check on the kids. Loki would have to save his own ass next time.

Cephera reached the hidden doorway into the safe house and inside she found Amelia and the kids sitting in a group on the floor. When Amelia saw Cephera she gasped and stood. "You're hurt!" She said gesturing to Cephera. Cephera looked down.

"No. It's not mine. The person who owned it is fine." She quickly said. Loki's blood was socked into her dress and down her legs. It was also over her hands and her face and was slowly drying in. Cephera removed the small dress jacket she had on and used the clean inside to wipe off what she could from her skin.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked pulling Cephera aside privately.

"I don't know. Looks like some sort of attack. I'm sorry. This has never happened but I suppose it was inevitable." Cephera said worried Amelia might decided to take off.

"So what now?" Amelia asked looking over her shoulder towards the kids who had become unsettled at Cephera's bloody appearance.

"We wait until we get word that we're safe." Amelia nodded and Cephera could see she was trying to keep herself calm. Cephera turned to the kids. "Don't worry guys. We'll be fine. We just need to stay here for a little long." She told them.

"What happened?" One of the older kids asked her.

"You remember Thor's brother I told you all was going to be around." They nodded. "Well he got hurt but he's a powerful Demi god and he's all healed up now." Cephera told them.

"Thor? Demi gods?" Amelia looked in disbelief to Cephera. Cephera couldn't help but laugh. She didn't have to explain as all at once the kids started to tell the tales themselves. Cephera hushed them to keep their voices down but allowed them to tell their stories. They all settled to sit on the floor as Amelia was bombarded with information she never thought she'd hear.

(Thor)

Thor heaved himself toward the man creating the explosions within the building and found another one rocking him off balance enough to miss the man. Thor was not sure what happened. One moment he was talking to Loki when the shouting happened and then the first explosion. Thor had gone to investigate and found a man attacking the staff. Thor immediately went to their aid while Loki had followed but didn't really help.

Thor had gotten blown back by the second explosion but recovered easily. The explosion wasn't strong enough to hurt him. "Stop this at once." Thor had said firmly. He was rewarded with a third explosion as he got closer but this one took the floor out from under Loki's feet. After checking on Loki he returned his attention to the other man who had taken off. Thor pursued him.

Now he was in a hallway still fighting with this man who was doing nothing but exploding things to avoid Thor's attacks. Finally Thor brought down his hammer and split open the floor causing the other guy to fall off balance. It was then an arrow whizzed passed Thor's head and struck the man ahead of him in the arm. The man yelled in pain and went down to one knee. A second arrow shot but this one did not impale the man. His eyes instantly flickered shut and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thor." Barton greeted him with a nod.

"Barton." Thor responded in kind. "Have you seen my brother?"

"No. I thought he'd be with you." Barton sounded slightly alarmed.

"He fell to the floor below that room." Thor nodded to they area in which he spoke.

"That's the children ward." Barton replied. He waved for Thor to follow him. Thor did so as several agents came to collect the sleeping man.

"What happened?" Thor asked Barton.

"That guy was a special myself and Nat recovered over a week ago. Jonathan Howko. We were keeping him under close watch. He seemed to be doing good after he was interrogated. As you can see he can blow up anything he sets his mind too, except living things." Barton sounded annoyed.

"'Twas not your fault he went rogue." Thor told Barton.

"I know. It's just frustrating." Barton replied. They walked briskly in silence but didn't get too much further before they saw Loki turn the corner to meet them. Thor wondered if the blast had harmed his brother as his shirt was torn and he was covered in blood.

"Brother what has happened to you?" Thor asked looking Loki over. Loki was not pleased.

"There was another hostile on the floor below. Did you find him?" Loki replied.

"No. We apprehended the first but we were unaware of the second." Thor replied. Loki growled in frustration.

"I've searched all the second floor and he is not there." Loki said.

"And the kids?" Barton asked.

"I did not see any." Loki said shaking his head.

"They'll be in the safe house." Barton said after.

'All remaining agents please move to the top conference room.' The PA called. Every made haste upstairs. Once up there they waited for all agents to arrive. Among them were the avengers who had been in the building at the time, including Dr. Banner.

"As you all may know by now we were attacked from within." Fury said stating the obvious first. "That person has been apprehended, however a second assailant was spotted on camera but has managed to escape." Fury continued on and soon he had assigned several agents in finding the mystery assailant. Afterward he sent out more to asses the damage to the facility. "Cephera how are the children?" He asked looking at her. Thor noted her bloody clothing and hoped she herself was ok.

"All accounted for. All currently being taken care of by Amelia. Without her it could have been chaos." Fury nodded.

"The labs?" He inquired to Banner.

"If not for the explosions we wouldn't have known we were under attack nothing happened down there." He responded.

"Good. I want everyone on red alert. Until we find this enemy we will assume he will be back. I want double the agents at all entrances." Fury turned to address a different group of people. "I want to know how he got in here." Fury said sternly. "Alright everyone lets get this place cleaned up." he shoo'd everyone out. Thor noted that Fury looked stressed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: the next couple of chapters will most likely be a bit more Cephera/Loki then anyone else. (This may change depending on my writing mood.) I will try to do the same for the other characters as I can't keep separating them to much or people will have trouble keeping up with that a has happened to that certain couple last. Also note that this Time frame for Cephera's life is altered to give it a new little twist.

Doctor Loki love: Loki could have beaten him but he was hit with his own power. :( he should be grateful... And unfortunately you'll have to wait.

Akera writer of the night: OMG...tomorrow never comes.

Kuria tenshi015: yeah I needed to bring in some action. Lol. And they assume they went rogue...

Loki's dreamer: I am glad I have managed to once again make their meeting different. You have I idea how much more truth their is. :p

Poodle warriors: Amelia held her own pretty good...for the kids. And yes slowly Loki is forced to speak to Cephera. :p

Chapter 11

Loki made sure that when he left the room he boycotted Thor and followed the girl Cephera. He wasn't finished with her. When she reached the elevator she turned to press a button and took in a surprised breath of air when she saw him enter behind her. They were not alone in the elevator. Neither spoke as people got off on each floor on the way down. To his annoyance he was forced to follow her directly to her floor.

She stopped and waited for the door to close. "Now is not a good time." She said weary of the guards now stationed back at the doors.

"Make it a good time." He said firmly.

"You can't be serious." She said. It took him giving her a sharp look for her to sigh defeated. "Fine follow me." She said and led him to an office like room. It was small but oddly neat and tidy. "Close the door." She told him and sat down. "What can I do for you?" She said.

"What are you?" He asked her.

"We just survived an attack. People need tending to. Places need cleaning up and I have duties of my own to see too and you want to chat about what I am?" Cephera shook her head.

"We are no longer under attack and I don't care what you need to be doing I want answers." He told her glaring down.

"I'm human." She told him sitting back shrugging.

"No you're not. Fury brought you upstairs the first day I was here to meet me, Why?" She took a moment of thinking before she responded.

"He wanted me to copy your magic." She said finally. There was no hint of lies in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Loki wasn't sure he liked the concept.

"I had two human parents but my birth circumstances were strange. I developed a tolerance to be able to use magic and I also carry the ability to copy the energy used to cast those spells. Upon touch I was able to copy yours." Loki took his own moment to think about this.

"And why would you need mine?" He finally asked. He knew she had been there for a reason.

"Because I can only copy magic not abilities. Healing was the only useful magic I had until you came along." Loki caught a hint of something in her face. She was hiding something. Loki was very good at reading people.

"And the humans don't know of your healing?" He inquired remembering her words for discretion on the matter.

"Only a handful know." She replied. He was scrutinizing everything she said. The fact Fury had tried to keep his intentions with her secret and the fact that he saw SHIELD as his enemy made her on the top of his list of people to keep an eye on. Loki was not fond that with one touch she had learned all the magic that had taken him lifetimes to learn.

"How well versed are you in the use of what you have learned?" She shook her head then.

"Why are you so suddenly interested. Last week I could barely get you to speak to me and now you want to know everything about me." She completely avoided his question.

Loki decided to take another route. He slammed both his hands down on the arms of her chair visibly startling her to jump a little making the chair role back slightly. He was bent down and was near her face. "Do not take me for a fool woman. I am a god and when I ask you..." Loki cut off in mid sentence when once of her hands came up cupping his face softly and a look of sadness on her face.

"Were you always so mean and untrusting of those around you?" She said. Loki was more stunned by her gentleness toward him in the face of his threatening demeanour then her words. For a second he wasn't sure how to proceed which didn't often happen to him. Finally he snatched her wrist and roughly pulled her hand off him.

"Do not play me woman you are no seductress." He growled.

"Which is why I am not trying to seduce you. We are no longer your enemies Loki. As long as you do not harm us we have no quarrel with you. You have nothing to fear from me." Her voice was ever so soft.

"Why would I fear you. I am simply making note of those who could become an annoyance if I should get turned on." He pulled her to stand. "When next we have a 'delightful' chat such as this I will test your ability to handle magic and I cannot guarantee you will come out in one piece." He let her go but her hand grabbing his wrist stopped him from leaving.

"I saved your life." She said incredulously.

"I would have survived given the right time and method of removal." He pulled from her small hand.

"The great Loki taken down by his own blades by a mere human with special power and saved by a girl. Is that why your such an ass right now?" The words seemed to escape her before she thought about them. He had riled her up and her words did the same in turn to him. If not for Thor entering the door at that moment Loki might have taken her by the throat.

"Brother I was wondering what happened to you." Thor said. "I was directed here." Thor looked between them. "Is everything ok?" Cephera walked passed Loki and then out the door passed Thor.

"Your brother needs to learn when to be grateful." She told Thor. "I won't be so freely open to saving his life next time." Loki glowered her way. The last thing he needed was a talk from Thor. When she was gone Thor turned to Loki again.

"What did you say to her? What is this she speaks of?" Thor was eyeing Loki's still messy state.

"I do not wish to talk about it. She is an annoyance that needs silencing." Loki growled. Thor laughed.

"You like her." Thor said. Loki was not sure how Thor surmised that but it did nothing more then irritate Loki further. He pushed passed his would be brother. As he kept walking and got to the evaluator he couldn't help but think about what she'd said. Granted she'd said it because he had lit her fuse but she was right. He was miffed over having lost to a human. If it had been man made weapons he would have been fine but because the blades were of magical creation from Loki's own magic it had been his own undoing. The fact he had needed her help sealed the deal on his wounded pride.

He was some what impressed she picked up on it at all. Usually people just assumed he was being an 'ass' because it was in his nature. But it hadn't always been his nature to be how he was now which brought him back to her question before her outburst. He hated questioning what he was now. He felt he was sure of who he was and had accepted it until people like her came along and made him think.

"She is a kind and gentle soul Loki." Thor had promptly joined him in the elevator. "Whatever had happened between you perhaps you should let it go, this fight is not worth the end results." Loki looked to Thor. What would he know on the matter. The golden boy who never had to fight for anything. The one who was handed it all and never punished. Loki did not respond. He settled his thoughts back to the fact that she could ow apparently use his magic and he wanted to know to what end she would need it.

(Cephera)

The day was long and hard. The hour she finally left was late and she was tired. Tony had sent his private jet to fetch her as he sometimes did. She was home in no time. She threw off her soiled dress right into the small garbage can. Somehow blood even managed to get under her skirt and so she threw away her underwear and bra as well. She could always buy more. She was stood in her room naked and with the intent of taking a bath. She went to her bathroom and began to fill it. While the water was running she moved back to her room and opened up a small box on her dresser. Inside it was a stone. An opal with and intricate pattern etched across its surface.

She brought it with her to the bath. She slid into the rising bubbles and looked at the stone letting her mind wander to a memory long etched into her mind but rarely thought about now-a-days.

She viewed the memory more like a dream as so many years had passed it felt more like one anyway. In her mind a girl in a dirty linen dress, bare foot with her hair tied back messily with a strap of clothes was drawing water from a river far from the tiny village from which she had come from. The woods darkened slightly. She had been out there for a long time taking her time before returning with her full bucket. She trotted through the woods and stopped at the sound of voices. A young woman back then did not want to be found alone in the woods.

"Did you see their faces brother." The tall blonde boy said to the other dark haired one next to him.

"Thor I am glad you find these simple humans so fun." The girl held back her gasp. The great god Thor. She got to her knees in respect quietly afraid to be seen but could not bring herself to be disrespectful in his presence though they knew not that she was there.

"Loki where is your sense of fun." Thor said. The girl trembled slightly at the name. She dared to look upon them both again. The golden god Thor. Strong and just and then his brother Loki. Dark and handsome but full of trickery and lies. One god loved by her people and the the other feared. The dark god shrugged frowning. "Hiemdall!" Thor cried out. The skies opened up in a rainbow light and in a flash they were gone. A glitter of something caught the girls attention. She forgot her bucket and rushed to the carvings now etched into the grass. On the ground was a gemstone. She picked it up and looked back into the now calm sky.

Cephera looked down into her hand. The stone she had found that day when she was only fourteen years old, over 800 years ago still in her possession. She had feared to sell it in case the god, Loki, would return for it and enact a horrible act against her. She had gone back everyday in case he should come back for it but he never did. Soon she gave up going back and a year later was when her sister's father had come looking for Seraphina.

Meeting Loki like that today had sent her nostalgia reeling. It wasn't that she had forgotten, it was more that she no longer worshipped them like she once had and saw no need to bring up that fact she had something belonged to him. She was sure it was his as he was a master of sorcery. Those were the years of her life she rarely thought about. Back when the Vikings roamed the lands and worshipped Thor, Odin and Loki as gods, among others. She too had worshipped. Cephera felt almost embarrassed to bring it up now. So much had changed for all of them since those times.

Loki had become a man since then. So had Thor. Both of them looked so much more like boys but now...Cephera blushed upon thinking it. Loki was handsome. She'd only seen him for the briefest of moments back then but she remembered. Even though he seemed bored he seemed happy. He didn't hold himself the same way anymore but then after this many years who would.

Cephera had never told anyone who knew she was 'immortal' about how old she truly was. Usually they assumed she was 100 or so but she was just good at adapting too the times. She spent almost 200 years on Mechanova with her sister before returning to earth the first time around. And believe it or not her life had been pretty boring and vanilla after that first stressful decade on Mechanova when they had been attacked and she had learned to drain people's energy. Her sister Seraphina still tells Cephera how much she hasn't changed but Cephera had to disagree. She felt like she was no longer that same silly, naive girl. She felt stronger than she once had.

A/N: Put up a one shot last night of something old I found that I had written.

When I First Met You

It is remaining a one shot for now but I'm pretty sure I will continue it at some point. :p


	12. Chapter 12

(Warning: Loki is a bit broken in this fic and slowly we will see it more and more. A darker/broken Loki then I usually portray so I apologize if he seems off from time to time as Loki himself is a little unbalanced and I'm trying to convey it in writing. He's a bundle of contradictions to his own mind. With that said...enjoy)

Loki's dreamer: she wasn't always this old in my other fics. But I like playing with her age cause she can fit it all.

Akera writer of the night: he wouldn't remember...they never actually met she was sort of spying. Lol.

Midnight awaken on you: yay. Happy you enjoyed chapter 11. And my one shot will continue at some point. I have plans for it.

Doctor Loki love: oh their gonna be complicated...lol. And yeah having a higher age I wanted her to have a little more sass when needed. And yes the stone has significance but you'll never guess what. Lol

A. Michelle: welcome to reviewing. Thanks for dropping me a line. I'm always happy to hear from people who have been reading for a while now. :). As for the grammar and spelling I am getting better. I'm trying to anyway. Happy it doesn't take away from the fics to much. I've been revising and editing my old stuff and fixing a lot of crap. I always loved to know about more people who enjoy Loki/Cephera. OC can be very touch and go with people. I hope I continue to entertain you!

Kurai tenshi015: there are always bigger issues. :p

Chapter 12

Loki awaited her arrival. She got out of a taxi and as she walked for the building she spied him. She looked exasperated as she seemed to catch on he was waiting for her. She got to the doorway and stopped to look up at him. "What now?" She said shaking her head at him.

"We have unfinished business you and I." He told her. "When you are done your work today meet me in the training building. Lets see what the little healer can really do." He said mocking her almost but just enough to edge her on.

"Fine. If it gets you off my back." She said sighing. He smirked at how easily she was defeated by his demanding demeanour. He watched her walk into the building and disappear.

Loki spent his day with Thor. They were learning about the different abilities they had come across while they still compiled information on the mystery attacker. Jonathan was still being kept heavily sedated until answers could be found. Loki let the day whiz by with anticipation of showing the girl her place.

When her work day was drawing to a close Loki made an excuse to Thor for him to step out. Thor trusted way too easily. Loki was across the compound and out to the training building in no time. Loki would test her with some easy stuff first to gauge her true potential.

Right on time, he somehow knew she would be, she entered. "Loki why are you so determined to have us do this?" She said immediately skipping pleasantries.

"I am curious as to what the little human girl can do." He told her removing his coat and armour. He had no need for it against this tiny thing.

"I told you we are not enemies." She insisted.

"I decide whom I see as my enemy. Depending on what I see today you might just make it to that list." Loki was amused by her incredulous look. She really was surprised by him but really how many humans had he killed when he was on Midgard last. He had no love for them to speak of and he didn't see her as human anyway. He saw her as an opponent. A possible future thorn in his side. Know thy enemies. "Do you fear me?" He mocked her.

"No." She replied sternly.

"Good. Then perhaps if you show potential I may not see you so much as an enemy as a possible bird to take under my wing. Maybe...just maybe I'll do some fine tuning with you so I can leave this insignificant realm and you can do my work for me here." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't give humanity enough credit..."

"And you give them too much." He cut her off.

"Fine. Yesterday you said that I may not come out of this in one piece...well that same now goes for you from me." She said a little fire lighting in her eyes slightly. Loki couldn't help but smile at her tenacity. In anther life this girl could have made a fine sorceress and perhaps a protégé but he had no plans to actually teach her a thing. No. Today he would test her and if he didn't like what he saw perhaps he'd see to it that he meet no future resistance from people like her. Odin worried so much about these 'specials' and Loki was wondering why not eradicate them now. They were just simple mortals.

Loki had been thinking hard about this as of late. He hadn't wanted Midgard but since he was wounded yesterday he realized that perhaps something should be done about these people before they cause problems for other realms. Really Loki would be doing Asgard a favour for nipping this problem in the butt before it became a problem.

Loki knew thoughts like this were sinister but Loki couldn't find much compassion within him since his tortures in the outer realms. He was shown no mercy. Mercy was for the weak. He was realizing this. He'd been shutting off his sentimental emotions and now new thoughts and ambitions were forming in his mind. One day he would be powerful enough to find and kill Thanos but until then he needed to harden himself more to outside influence to his mind and heart. Loki was for now a dutiful son but he wouldn't stay that way forever, not how Thor would.

The girl was only wearing a dress and some flat shoes so she didn't have anything to set aside. She was stood waiting for him to begin. Loki began easy using a wave of his hand to conjure snakes that magically rushed across the floor. With her own flick of her wrist they vanished. Loki smiled wider. He did the same thing again only before she could make them go away they became water that rushed up to her getting higher. The water parted around her and soaked the wall behind her instead.

"Not bad." He told her. He moved in a semi circle walking and she followed across from him. Her steps smooth and graceful. He noted the way she moved with slight interest. She was very deliberate in her movements when not under duress. Loki made a few more moves which she countered quickly and easily so he upped his game a little. He knew she could heal and so he didn't care much about causing her physical damage. He threw two magical ice daggers at her. She uttered words that froze them and they fell to the floor and shattered.

With each passing move between them Loki was becoming slightly impressed and that was a hard thing to achieve. Over and over he tried something new. Back and forth they bantered magic to magic until Loki began to feel a little frustrated as he actually put more effort into it. She was clearly weakening by her own attempts but then he was also breathing heavily.

It wasn't long before it somehow turned into a battle. He summoned copies of himself to surround her and attack her and she would do her best to avoid and even sometimes to attack back. Loki was much more attuned to fighting then she and so already he had caused her a few bruises which disappeared off her quickly. She didn't cry or complain when he's hurt her. In fact it only seemed to fuel her more.

She had a look of sheer determination set on her features. It was true, she was no fighter but she had a fire in her he'd give her that. Given the right training she just might be an opponent worth worrying about and that was why Loki was severally tempted to end her now before she became a bother. Now that they had been really putting effort into it his eyes opened to the fact she was a liability.

The pretty little thing wouldn't know what hit her. He'd make it look like an accident of course. He'd gotten her out to this building alone, no one knew they were there. Loki tripled himself and boxed her in. She narrowed her eyes lashing out with magic fire Loki was forced back as she caught his true self and one of his copies in the blaze. He escaped and vanished only to reappear behind her but she vanished too and rammed herself into him. He fell forward only a step but her small frame only startled him but wasn't strong enough to knock him over. He smirked and whirled around knocking her back hard.

Cephera stumbled and Loki thought perhaps it was time to end this, to end her. It was almost like she saw it in his face and she looked slightly shocked and horrified at the same time. It was almost as if her mind froze all her movements. He easily moved up on her with every intention of taking her last breath from her lungs, slamming his fist down and against the steel of the wall she had backed into eyes wide.

In mere seconds everything went wrong. He made to make his final move and instead his face was drawn inches from hers. He was bent over her and his mind went blank. Her breath uneven from battle and her eyes gazing deep inside his own. He could feel her soft lips only a fraction away and his mind was full of nothing but wanting to close the gap. As quick as the urge engulfed him Loki pushed off the wall away from her. They looked at each other both with bewildered looks on their faces.

Trying to cover his own actions, ones he never intended to even make, he laughed. "You get distracted too easily. One day someone will see that and you will die." He told her. His own lie tasting sour on his lips. He tried to make it sound as if he was testing her but it had been the worst lie he had ever delivered. Loki spun abruptly, grabbed his things and left the building defeated by his own actions brought on with no thought.

(Cephera)

Cephera barely remembered the ride home or the moment she sunk into her bath. She hardly could conceive her own thoughts on what had occurred only hours ago. The bubbles riding high to her chin as she just sat and stared at them as they popped and dissolved.

This was not how real life worked. You don't go from a death glare to a semi passionate look in seconds nor do you almost try to kiss the person you intended to kill. Those things happened in movies and even if they happened in real life it should not have been him and her, then and there, now...ever. She wasn't sure he even realized how he looked at her when he pinned her there only seconds from kissing her.

His eyes held a longing almost and a fearful gaze that disappeared into a shocked confused expression right after. But she had caught it. For a second she saw a boy in him that was lost just after she saw a murderer with a taste for death. She knew now without a doubt that Loki, god of mischief and lies was nothing more than a lost soul. She had wanted to hug him. Hold him and tell him it was ok but of course she hadn't.

Cephera had a quick glimpse of a deeper buried Loki then the one he was currently showing day to day and for some stupid, unfathomable reason she wanted to draw it out. She was always someone who wanted to help others but he made it clear he wanted to kill her. She felt the menace behind his look but then again he also made it clear he seemed unable to bring himself to do it.

Her heart ached for what he seemed to be hiding. Before her bath ended she made a decision that Loki Odinson was nothing but bad news and that she needed to stay away from him no matter how much she wanted to help him. There was a reason he had been feared back in the old days and he should still be feared now. However, she didn't really believe that and as much as she would try to stay away she knew she wouldn't. She was stubborn like that.

Cephera quickly dried off and climbed into bed wearing nothing. She always enjoyed the feeling of fresh clean sheets against her skin. She found it easier to sleep that way but she didn't find sleep this night. Every time she closed her eyes she could almost picture his breath on her lips, his eyes locked onto hers and that long full, confused and broken look behind the emerald green of his eyes. It had been a very long time since something had kept her awake when she wanted to sleep and she was not happy about it.


	13. Chapter 13

And the aftermath of their very tension filled fight... Well sort of.

Doctor Loki love: you missed it...good it will keep you coming back :p I can't wait to see what kind of ideas you get for the stone but it won't be revealed any time soon so you got lots of time to think about it.

Loki's dreamer: it was a first. I like finding new ways to go about things. :p

Akera writer of the night: cute...hmmm yeah I'll accept that. Lol

Kurai tenshi015: I am not used to such a broken Loki either. But I like trying news things.

Chapter 13

"Good morning sunshine." Tony sarcastically said to his housemate and gave her a wide eyed 'what the hell look'. He never seen her look so...frazzled. "Hard night?" He said bypassing the rest of his usual sarcastic swagger.

"Hard...sure." She replied yawning and flopping down at the table. Pepper pushed a plate full of fruit to her and she lazily began to eat.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked a little more concerned than Tony.

"Men." Tony missed his mouth before he cleared his throat.

"Men?" He repeated. "Like more than one man or men in general?"He'd never known Cephera to have anything to do with men. She refused to get into relationships with humans because she didn't want to watch them grown old and die and because there was no guarantee what would happen to any children she might have, if she could even have any.

"Why do men have to be so complicated." She said to her bowl. She looked like a zombie.

"On sweetie men aren't complicated their actually kinda simple if you know how decode them." Pepper said.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Tony said. Pepper glared at him. "Pipsqueak, tell me who he is and I'll give you the best advice, coming from a simple male, about how to deal with him." He sat back leisurely.

She looked up, gave Tony a once over and looked to have decided it was not a good idea. He would have been hurt if he didn't know she was right. "I'll just avoid him." She said yawning again. She got up and shimmied out to get ready for work. Tony looked at Pepper.

"Just to make sure...I am awake right?" He asked her.

"Oh for gods sake Tony it was bound to happen someday. She can't not be attracted to men forever." Pepper scolded him.

"Well if that's how she looks after only one day, assuming it's been one day, I'd hate to see a year from now." Tony face planted on the table and pretended to be drooling and looking off into space.

"Thats not funny. She obviously got no sleep leave her alone." Pepper cleared the table.

"Maybe I should shadow her at work...oh my god what if it's that crazy guy who attacked the place." Tony said standing.

"Would explain the complicated part." Pepper said thinking about it.

"It's not." Cephera said coming back into the room. "Just drop it I'm just tired and cranky." She said. Tony wanted to laugh. If this was cranky he was amused to think what pissed off looked like.

"Fine, dropping it but hypothetically if you had to describe the guy what would he look like?" Tony joked. He got a unreadable expression under heavy, sleepy eye lids and a sigh from her before she turned and started for the front door. Tony followed. He promised to drive her to get himself out of the house today.

XxX

When they arrived he made sure Cephera got off on the right floor before going to the labs where he knew he'd find Banner. He strutted through the first lab into Banners private one and grinned. "Hey best friend." Tony greeted and saw Banner sigh heavily.

"Tony you can't visit me here you're too..."

"Handsome, dashing, rich?" Tony said stroking his goatee.

"Distracting, annoying, troublemaker." Banner replied sitting down.

"Comes hand in hand with my charm." Tony replied and sat on another stool and rolled over next to the good Doctor. "So what's new?" He asked looking over Banner shoulder.

"Aside from the new blood samples...? Nothing." Banner told him making a move with his shoulder to force Tony back a little. Tony reached across the table and grabbed the folders there. Banner attempted to stop him and failed. Tony was on his feet and circling the table reading the names.

"Boring, boring, boring..." Tony said throwing down a few that were male which made them boring. "Ahhh." He said with interest finding a females. Tony was never one to pass up an opportunity to look seeing as he couldn't touch. "Amelia Harris." He said out loud.

"Tony that's confidential and you know it." Banner said holding out his hand. Tony feigned to be disappointed and made to hand the folder over and stopped.

"You know I'll just have Jarvis pull it up for me when I get home." Tony said smirking. Banner closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Tony knew he just won this battle. He flipped open the file. "Cute." He said eyeing the photo and then setting it to the side. "Ten years, phew that's a long time to be in captivity." Tony said and he actually meant his sound of pity. He knew what it was like to be captured and used. He could only image how she felt. "Mind manipulation...now that's just kinky." Tony said afterward.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Banner asked him.

"Sure but only when I absolutely need too. Gives me a headache." Tony grinned and continued reading.

"If Fury knows you're just coming in here and snooping..."

"Fury probably knows and doesn't give a shit. He knows I'll just look it up at home. Besides I'm the consultant remember, I need to keep up on all this." Tony finished quickly skimming the new girls file and settled it back down. He then hopped up and sat on the table. "You know what you need?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Banner rested his head on one hand.

"A night of drinking and picking up women." Tony replied. "I'm taken but I make a great wingman." Tony was nodding his own approval of the idea.

"Drinking and me? No. And you know why I can't 'pick up' women."

"Right...heart rate goes up sexy time turns into hulk time." Tony tried not to show it because he knew Banner wouldn't like it but Tony felt bad for him. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he tried dating a woman and Tony wondered if the poor guy was even able to masturbate. "You've been doing so well lately why not give it a try?" Tony suggested.

"I'd rather not." Bruce said in a stern tone that told Tony he was pushing it. He was getting good at reading his unlikely friend.

"Fine no bars, no ladies. How about you come over tomorrow night for a nice relaxing time in the pool." Tony offered. He enjoyed being around Banner. He liked have long intelligent conversations.

"If I say yes will you go?" Tony made a show of thinking about it before agreeing. "Fine? Tomorrow."

"Awesome, it's a date." Tony said winking at him and finally leaving.

(Thor)

"Are you sure?" Jane said to Thor her voice betraying her surprise at the news.

"Positive." Thor said. "I know my brother and something's about him has not changed though he probably tries to pretend they have." Thor was beaming a wide grin.

"I'm sorry I just can't imagine Loki..."

"Believe it or not my brother can be a very passionate man." Thor explained.

"Yes but..." Jane began to say but Thor wouldn't have any of it.

"I only wish he would confide in me her name. He once would have." Thor continued. They were talking about Thor's positive observation that Loki was brooding over a woman. Just that morning Thor had woken and went to fetch his brother and found him in his potions tower. On his desk sat his magically refilling cup that was filled with heavy liquor. Thor only knew of two times in Loki's entire life that Loki would go to his tower and wallow in this glass and both times had been over a woman.

Thor had woken Loki and instantly insisted on being told what had happened. Loki of course had not been sober enough, nor temperamental enough to share any information and tried to insist there was no woman.

"Ok let's say there is a woman and he likes her...why would he be brooding over it?" Jane asked perplexed.

"Loki has only ever allowed himself to let his heart free too two other woman in his lifetime and unfortunately they both rejected him. Don't get me wrong he's had plenty of woman but none he planned to settle down with. Whoever this girl is has managed to bypass his usual defences and she's playing on his mind. Clearly he thinks her unattainable in some manner." Thor was aware on how happy he sounded and his happiness made Jane frown.

"Why does that make you happy?" Jane questioned drinking from her bottle of water.

"Since my brother has arrived home I haven't so much as heard tell nor seen him with a woman. When I questioned him about it he called it an unnecessary distraction. He has bottled himself up tightly since his return. He cuts off all his emotions but this proves that my brother is still in there. I must find this woman and implore her help on the matter." Thor pounded his fist on Janes desk.

"If Loki refuses to even admit there's a girl how are you planning to find her?"

"Well it must have happened sometime yesterday. He woke and came straight here with me and was moody before we even ventured home meaning she is here somewhere in this facility." Thor was proud of his own deductions.

"Well that narrows down nothing." Jane sounded skeptical on the possibility of finding the girl.

"I will inquire around and see who my brother might have been speaking with yesterday and go from there." Jane was shaking her head.

"Thor, everyone here is human. Loki hates humans. Why would he even look at one in any sentimental way?" Jane finally said and Thor paused. He really hadn't thought about that.

"Perhaps the fact she is human is what spurs his bad mood." Thor finally suggested.

"Maybe. I dunno something just doesn't add up." Jane stood from her seat and moved to Thor. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I know you want your brother to be happy and to be the brother you once knew but isn't is possible he is just wallowing in general and there is no girl. Might you just be hoping there is a female out there who could turn his cold heart hot again?" Jane's tone was more concerned then judgemental.

"No. I am sure it's a female."

"He's not gay is he?" Jane suddenly said as if thinking she had an answer.

"He was happy once but I no longer see that kind of joy in him." Was Thor's response which caused Jane to laugh.

"Sometimes you're just too adorable." She said and kissed him. Thor was confused by her sudden mirth but accepted her kiss. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed his time spent with her. She understood him in ways he felt others did not. She was kind, passionate and understanding and a vast amount of other things. Loki was always telling Thor that his father would never allow Jane and himself to be together but Thor was sure he was wrong though, unbeknownst to even Jane, Thor was searching for a way to grant her immortality.

Immortality was not what the humans thought it to be. Thor and his people could die but it took much more to kill them then your average person and they lived for centuries. He wanted to spend all his upcoming centuries with her but until he found a way to grant her it he wanted to keep it a secret. Jane was his everything. No other woman had come along who made him feel as she did.

Deep down he knew his father didn't completely approve but he was grateful that Odin was at least giving him a chance to be happy. Thor was sure that if he found a way to grant Jane a longer life then Odin would not deny him her hand in marriage. "I love you Jane." Thor said when she released him from her kiss.

"I love you too." She said. Thor was happy that her office had a firmly shut door and no windows so pulling her intimately to him signalling his want for her in other matters did not make her blush but instead she laughed and kissed him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Poodle warriors: I always enjoy changing her age. In her original backstory I wrote I never established how old she'd be so I can fiddle with it a bit. Yup crazy tension indeed. Haha Thor will do everything he can to bring happiness to his brother and stop his spiral into evil.

Kurai-Tenshi015: :)

Doctor Loki love: yeah the gay comment was more taken as Loki being happy as the term wasn't always used as it is today.

Loki's dreamer: your in luck some Bruce and Amelia coming your way.

Akera writer of the night: I love Thor and Jane and I enjoy writing them too.

Chapter 14

Bruce was having a long conversation with Tony about the kinds of things most people would draw a blank on. He was currently sat in the jacuzzi just off to the side of the pool. When he actually visited Tony he had a good time. Tony could be a very enlightening person to be around when he wasn't trying to be a dick.

"Interesting theory." Tony said after he took a moment to think about what banner had said. "Have you ever considered writing your memoirs?" Tony asked. "You could call it 'me, myself and the other guy'." Tony flashed his foolish grin.

Bruce shook his head. Looked like Tony was out of smart conversation and was heading down his teasing sarcastic road. "I will never write a book about my life." Bruce told him with no thought involved. He didn't need everyone having inside knowledge of his accident and how the 'hulk' worked. It was bad enough they were making toys of him like he was some kind of super hero.

"I think I might write one." Tony said nodding. "Achieving Perfection." Tony spread his hands in the air at his made up title. He then looked at Bruce who was just staring. "No? A little too dull right?" Tony said and looked to start thinking about it.

"Mind if we use the pool?" Bruce looked to his right and saw Cephera, who looked much better then she had yesterday, and the new girl Amelia Harris coming from inside the house. Bruce instantly looked at Tony thinking this was his idea.

"Don't look at me I didn't invite them." Tony said instantly as if reading Bruce's mind.

"What?" Cephera was looking between them suspiciously.

"Nothing. Sure you and your friend can use the pool." Tony gave a smile. "Who's your friend?" He asked before they actually reached it.

"This is Amelia." Cephera told Tony and gave him a 'don't start look'. It seemed even though Tony had seen a picture of the girl before he had forgotten what she looked like. Bruce couldn't help but look them over. Cephera in her two piece purple and white bikini and Amelia in her one piece light blue one bathing suit. Amelia was a tall girl and kept fit by the looks of things, or starved from her previous life as she was pretty skinny but it didn't make her any less attractive. She looked to be a little uncomfortable just standing there. Her brown eyes looking slightly downward and her blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Banner." Amelia greeted looking up. Bruce suspected her half dressed state to be her reason for her sudden shyness as she didn't seem so shy in the lab.

"Oh, the girl with the mind control power stuff." Tony said nonchalantly.

"And that's the kind of thing I warned you about." Cephera told Amelia smiling.

"You warned her? Well that's simply no fun." Tony practically huffed and Bruce held back his laugh. Cephera had known Tony enough now to work around his normal bull shit. Bruce wasn't sure if he could handle living with Tony for so long.

"I hear you're fitting in nicely at SHIELD." Bruce said ignoring Tony to speak with her.

"I'm doing ok so far." She replied with a half smile.

"I was worried you might have bailed after that attack." Bruce told her trying to be kind. He felt she needed to feel like she was needed. Like she belonged. He was glad to see Cephera had taken her in as a friend.

"I was frightened but the looks on the children's faces just made it impossibly to think of myself." Amelia answered looking thoughtful.

"I guess when dealing with situations such as that you need something to keep your mind straight." Bruce said agreeing and nodding.

"You can join us over here in the pool and chat Dr. Banner." Cephera offered. "Much more fun then Tony. Prettier company too." She was grinning wide.

Bruce laughed. "Stop trying to steal my date." Tony said shooing away the girls. Cephera took off in a dive into the pool and Amelia stood for a second and gave Bruce an almost shy smile and a little wave before disappearing into the pool as well. Bruce could hear the splashing and looked at Tony. "What?" Tony said.

"Nothing." Bruce shook his head. Only Tony could say something like that with a straight face.

"They're dating?" He heard Amelia whisper to Cephera and Bruce rubbed his forehead and gave an exasperated look at his friend.

"No that's Tony being an idiot." He heard Cephera sigh.

"What...I thought you weren't interested in girls." Tony said to Bruce waving off Bruce's irritated look.

"But I really don't want people thinking the latter either." Bruce informed him quietly so the girls didn't hear them.

"Well you have to admit she's pretty hot." Tony elbowed Bruce and suddenly Bruce felt like he was a teenage boy again.

"They are both very attractive girls." He whispered back.

"And both single." Tony pointed out. He wasn't being as quiet as Bruce would like for him to be. Bruce got that determined look on his face before he made to speak but Tony spoke beforehand. "I know, I know." Tony said. "No girls."

XxX

Bruce sat with Tony a while later enjoying a cold glass of Pepsi while Tony was on his fifth glass of...well Bruce wasn't sure what he was drinking but he knew it was alcoholic. The girls came in an hour or so after them and Tony was doing most of the talking. Amelia looked a little overwhelmed by Tony.

"Should we save her?" Cephera asked Bruce.

"I think so." He said. "Hey Tony it's getting late I'm going to head home." Tony looked up and frowned.

"But the fun just started!" He declared.

Bruce didn't listen to him he looked to Amelia who had turned her eyes on him when he spoke. "I'm headed back to D.C. if you want a lift." He offered.

Her eyes darted to Cephera. "I was going..."

"Going to take a jet back." Cephera finished for her but Bruce could tell it was a cover up. Amelia looked relieved.

"I feel ganged up on here." Tony said. "No one knows how to have fun anymore." They all ignored Tony this time.

"I'll take a ride. I like car rides." Amelia replied. Bruce smiled and they both quickly escaped Tony and his slowly escalating drunkeness. Cephera wrangled Tony down while Amelia and Bruce said very quick goodbyes. When they got outside Amelia started laughing. "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"What? Annoying, irritating, self absorbed, over bearing, no respect for boundaries..."

"Yeah all that. I mean Cephera warned me he can be weird but holy crap all those questions...and he barely gave me time to answer." Amelia was laughing and Bruce was happy to see she wasn't completely weirded out.

"You'll get used to him. Some people take more time then others." Amelia climbed into the car still smiling.

(Amelia)

Walking into the children's ward the next day Amelia was immediately pulled into Cephera's little office and the door promptly shut. "So?" Cephera asked all giddy.

"So?" Amelia shook her head confused.

"Did you enjoy your car ride with Bruce?" She nudged her.

"We just talked. He's a nice guy." Amelia replied seeing right where Cephera was headed. "Seriously we just talked. The first hour was him telling me things to expect in the future from Tony." She laughed and looked to the girl who had become something of a friend to Amelia.

When Cephera had invited her over Amelia hadn't been sure she wanted to go but she decided that she needed friends. She had become so used to being secluded with no one to talk to the past ten years she had almost let herself continue that way. Trusting was still difficult for her but Cephera was hard not to trust. The girl oozed good intentions.

"Do you like him?" She asked tiling her head and studied Amelia's face.

"He's cute and smart and funny. I guess maybe a little but I'm not ready to date anyone yet." Amelia shook her head.

"I know but having guy friends never hurts and if you guys were to grow closer then all the better." Cephera was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, you need to lay off the sugar." Amelia told her grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her bouncing.

"Sorry." Cephera apologized taking a deep breath. "Ok change of subject. When are you going to agree to practice and hone those incredible mind power of yours?"

"I don't know." Amelia was a little less amused by this topic. Since she used her powers to calm all the kids at once she had been approached a few times about learning more and she wasn't sure she was ready for that either. Amelia was not sure she was ready for most things thrown at her though she did well so far.

"You know you'll need too at some point." Cephera told her.

"I know." Amelia leaned back against the door. "Hey you're one to talk. I don't even know what you do." Amelia chided.

"I copy magical energies." Cephera said wiggling her fingers.

"Right the other king of energy." They had explain the types to Amelia. She hadn't known anyone aside from Thor and Loki could preform magic. "So you can copy it."

"Yup. Copied Loki's the other day during the attack."

"So he's helping you train then?" Cephera stopped and stared confused.

"What do you mean?" She inquired standing straight and still.

"The other day I saw you guys exit the training building when I was in my room. I got a good view of the private yard from there. Granted he came out before you but I saw you after." Amelia watched Cephera's face turn red. "Oh. Not training then." Cephera's eyes popped up.

"What? No we didn't...I mean we weren't. He wanted to see what I could do so I showed him." She stuttered slightly. "And he is the last man I'd want anything to do with." Amelia put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok touchy subject moving on." She didn't like the tone now mixed in their conversation and opted for a better one. "So what's your secret for dealing with Mr. Stark? I've been doing some research on him and you've known him for a long time." Cephera's face changed again as she began go explain her view on Tony Stark. After a little while the shorter girl looked to have forgotten about the god of mischief. Amelia couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two of them.

When they left the office it was time to bring the kids for training. Amelia had begun to try and be around for this everyday and so she joined them. The kids seemed to love her and she loved the kids. She had been talking to Dr. Banner about them all on their car ride and he sounded happy that she was finding her own salvation.

Amelia meant it. Without the kids she might have ran the day they had gotten attacked. She always wanted kids of her own but now... Now she didn't know what she wanted. Her younger years eaten up in captivity. She was grateful for everyone she'd met so far at SHIELD. They gave her space and time to come to grips with her mental problems. She might never be the same again, small dark places made her want to cry and crowds reminded her of those who would watch her as she tried to preform her powers on dogs and cats. She was slowly working on herself. She took several mental breathers a day to remind herself she was safe.

She decided, thanks to Bruce, that she would take the offer for a shrink. She really needed to talk about her ordeal and it was better now then never. She wanted to have a clear mind always in case anything else happened in the facility and she needed to remain calm. Bruce had given her a card of someone he personally knew who didn't work for SHEILD. Amelia planned to call them after 'work'.


	15. Chapter 15

Akera writer of the night: haha love your happy face!

Doctor Loki love: I agree about banner and Amelia. They both have issues they need to work on but they could also be good for helping each other mentally as well.

Kurai tenshi015: I'm happy you enjoy Bruce and Amelia. I was worried as I always am with making original characters. Everyone seems to miss Loki and Cephera. I think I might have to refocus on those two as I'm sure most of this fic will end up being them but I still plan to insert everyone else as well.

Loki's dreamer: I am trying not to rush the couples and working with more then two OC plus all the normal cast is hard. Lol. I'll try not to drive you too crazy. Lol.

Gfor098: welcome back! I think you'll enjoy this chapter as well. :)

Chapter 15

Natasha had been standing in Fury's office with Clint and together they were discussing some information they had recently come upon. "I am 99% sure it was a setup. Jonathan let himself be caught just to cause a distraction." Natasha was saying.

"He did seem much stronger and more versed in his power then he had been when we caught him." Clint added agreeing with her. It was almost what Loki had done when he allowed them to 'capture' him. An inside job so to speak. They still had not found out who the other guy was.

"Ok say this is accurate what was their target or whom? What do we have that they wanted?" Fury said asking the same question out loud as Natasha had been thinking.

"He did go right to the children's ward." Clint replied. "Maybe one or all the kids?"

"Or maybe he just wasn't sure what floor to go to." Natasha pointed out. "Could have been just to prove a point. That not all 'specials' are on our side. Maybe our enemies are sending us a message." They all made debating nods as they thought it over. There were many reasons as to why these two men could have done what they did.

"We need to interrogate him." Clint said sighing. He knew that was impossible. Once the sedative wore off he'd just blow shit up and with the sedative in his system the guy was too dopey to answer anything.

"You're right. Let me handle that problem. I'll let you know when we can do that." Fury said. Both Clint and Natasha looked to each other but did not ask what Fury meant. If Director Fury had an idea they wouldn't question it. "Dismissed." He said giving them leave to go.

When they walked out of Fury's office Clint took hold of Natasha's arm. "Can we talk." He said to her. Natasha knew what this would be about but she nodded. They hadn't been spending much time together lately. Together they left the building and found a nice place to eat. "Ok no more cutting corners or avoiding this any longer. Nat I know this random us thing has been confusing and uncomfortable and I understand why commitment is hard for you but I can't be without you." He took a breather and Natasha was going to say something but decided not too. She would hear him out.

"I didn't always feel this way about you but after New York, after realizing I might have killed you or even died without being able to say goodbye I realized that no other person in my life meant more to me then you. You're the first person I think about when I wake and the last before I go to bed. You've shared secrets with me no one else knows and I understand the way you think. I love you and no matter how many ways I need to show it or how long I need to wait I will not stop loving you." Natasha opened her mouth but found she had nothing to say.

She was a little floored by all of this. He'd made many pleas before but none so heart felt or touching. Natasha felt slightly dizzy and mused that she hadn't felt this way since she was a child. He heart was pounding and her breathing heavy. Her palms had become sweaty.

"How can this work Clint?" She finally said. "I'm a killer and..."

"So am I." Clint replied.

"I use my looks to manipulate people and sometimes that involves some pretty shady stuff." She told him shaking her head.

"I know this is not the best way to explain this but that's your job. It's like a porn star having a husband but sill making movies where she sleeps with multiple men. I can handle that. When you go on a mission I don't worry about who you sleep with or why I worry you might not come back." Once again Natasha was rendered speechless. She'd never attached herself to just one man before. "I just want to try it. Me and you permanently." His eyes were so serious.

"Ok." She'd said it without much thought. She wanted this but she'd been fighting it for a while but she was sick of fighting it. She had enough to worry about with work. Clint was staring at her.

"Really?" He asked not expecting such a quick answer.

"Yeah. I've been thinking too. Maybe I'm putting too much of my life aside. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm really living but I always feel like I am when I'm with you." It was the cheesiest line she'd ever said but also one she meant more then anything else. She watched Clint's face as it split into a large smile. She could do this. She wasn't getting any younger and it was clear herself and Clint had a bond that would never be truly severed. She would try her best for him.

(Cephera)

Cephera threw the blast of fire across the room scorching the practice dummy. She then tired the ice blast and found that just as effective. Cephera had never had so much fun using magic before. She never thought she'd know this much magic before let alone use it. Despite being forced to use it the first time. The thought made her next spell a little vicious and the dummy fell over completely. The thought of Loki made her angry. She wasn't sure if it was the fact he had tried to kill her or kiss her that irritated more.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was never one to get angry or often and didn't usually last long but Loki had managed to really get to her. Luckily for her no one aside from Amelia knew of her meeting with Loki and Amelia wasn't going to run around telling everyone something was up. Cephera looked up when the door creaked open and her look turned to a narrowed eyed irritated one.

"Oh no. I am not in the mood to deal with you." She said irritated by Loki's very presence. He was the last person she wanted to see walk through that door. Cephera had never been so confused and annoyed in her life until she met him.

"You will stay and you will listen." Loki ordered her and she stopped to give him a 'excuse me' sort of stance. "I need to explain something to you." He said and narrowed his eyes.

"And what needs explaining? The fact you most defiantly had it in your head to murder me or the fact you tried to kiss me directly after the first." She said putting her hands to her hips.

"I did not try to kiss you." He hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry try was not the right description. How about almost kissed me without meaning too." Cephera crossed the room and attempted to bypass the Demi god and failed as he grabbed hold of her arm hard.

"I'll admit one thing, I should not have had intentions to end your life. It was a fleeting thought that ended when I got close enough to you resulting in a close encounter that clearly you interpreted wrong." Loki said. Cephera knew that was bull shit. She might not have had any real experience with men but she could tell that much.

"So you weren't going to kiss me?" She asked feigning believing him.

"No and it is not something I desire..." Cephera wasn't sure why she got it in her head to do it, perhaps to prove a point but she roughly broke his grasp on her arm pivoted upward and placed her lips to his. She felt his stunned reaction but instead of pushing her, or throwing her back from him his hand roughly and painfully grabbed a handful of her hair once neatly pinned up hair and crushed his lips harder to hers. She felt the hunger in it and the longing. Whatever lies he was about to spin to her about not being attracted to her or wanting her were now obsolete.

She hadn't expected him to use such force against her. She was sure her lips would be left bruise and swollen when they were done, or rather when he was done. He had such a hold on her now it was like iron. She couldn't nudge her head back even a little. His mouth a continuous pressure moving along hers and she felt almost dizzied. She meant to avoid him as much as possible not attract him more. As much as his grip was painful it was also thrilling. She felt his tongue travel the crease of her shut lips and when she move to part them he pulled away so violently she fell back to the floor and he stumbled back against the door.

The back of his arm up across his mouth and a look of sheer horror, confusion and even anger etched in his features. He was not looking at her but more off to the side. "Loki..." His name made him look right at her. He opened his mouth but looked to have nothing to say. He spun and left but she wasn't done with him. She followed him calling his name over and over until he stopped and turned to her. She had caught up to him.

"What do you want from me woman!" He growled loudly.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied her lips still tingling.

"I want nothing from you." He said looking away. Cephera reached up with both hands but before she could touch him he grabbed her wrists. His grasp was gentle this time. "Don't." His voice sounded strained.

"Talk to me, you've been through something I see your pain when I look in your eyes." She kept her voice soft and calm stepping even closer her elbows now bent and her wrists still in his grasp.

"I have nothing to say." Loki told her shaking his head. "You confuse me, I cannot..." He let her go and continued his walk back to the main compound. Cephera watched him go this time. She suddenly was no longer angry with him but she now found herself wanting to know more about him. She wanted to help him.

Cephera stared at the door Loki had just walked into and her hand came up to touch her sore lips. They felt like they could actually be swollen. Of all the men in the world why did it have to be the one who was so completely opposite her emotion wise. She wondered if they even had anything in common at all aside from magic. To think she could have potentially met this man when she was only 15 years old was odd. Would it have been like this back then? Would he have developed some kind of fascination with her he didn't seem to understand himself?

Cephera thought about the opal. She was going to bring it up to him but since her fight with him she had decided not too. Now she wondered if it was something that would get him to open up to her. She wondered if it held any sentiment or value to him at all. As far as she knew he never came looking for it. Maybe he hadn't noticed it was missing. Cephera looked over her shoulder to training house door and decided she had enough today. She left and headed for the dormitories. She needed to talk to someone and maybe Amelia was there. The less people who knew about her and Loki right now the better.

Tony wouldn't approve, this she was sure of and Pepper had enough on her plate lately. Cephera could always ask Natasha Romanov but she only met her a couple of times and felt awkward asking. Cephera jogged after a moment too excited to walk any longer. She needed to get her situation out of her system now.


	16. Chapter 16

(Sorry guys. Gonna be a bit more of Cephera/Loki adding in a couple of extra people. I am busy the next two days and need to pump out 3 more chapters to cover my usual daily posts as I won't be able to write after tonight all the way to Tuesday. Have no fear a chapter will still be posted but I find Cephera and Loki easier to write at the moment.)

Doctor Loki love: haha I am overjoyed you enjoyed the kiss that much!

Kurai tenshi015: there will still be other characters. :p

Akera writer of the night: interesting idea you sent me. :p

Loki's dreamer: I had to get some shit moving and with all the tension I thought it was time.

Pulsar heart: yay. Good!

Chapter 16

Loki's day had just gone from slightly irritating to outright mind boggling. Why did she have to do that? He was ready to send her on her merry way with assurance he would not harm her and that he had no inclination to seek intimacies with her of any kind and then she had to go and do that. It had stunned Loki so bad he almost forgot his views on such sentiment.

He didn't need anyone. Not Thor and certainly not her but he wanted her. Walking away from that had been the hardest thing he had done all week. Loki had felt something akin to this before. Once for the lady Sif when he was younger but after she spurned him his heart turned icy toward her and once for a fellow spell caster named Amora. Amora had been a waste of time all together. She knew how Loki felt and used it to get things she wanted from him without giving him anything in return. But this girl responded like she felt the same and it drove him mad.

Not one girl ever responded to him in such a way. Thor had many admirers who would do anything to be at his side as a companion but Loki found himself attracting only those looking for a roll in the sheets. No one loved the god of mischief. Loki knew right away she was going to touch his face like before and he knew that if he had let her he would have kissed her again.

These were the kinds of emotions he was trying to keep under control and to cut out of his life. Feelings like this caused you to make stupid decisions based on the heart and not the mind. He thought he had a lid on it but he had been very wrong. He had underestimated her ability to use magic and he also underestimated her ambitions toward him. The static between them was undeniable. Had he known he would come here and meet her he would have stayed on Asgard finding some excuse to give Odin.

Loki knew that would have also not worked as Odin was very interested in the new happenings on Midgard. He had failed to tell Odin about Cephera. He hadn't so much as uttered her name since that first fight. Loki stopped his rushed walk through the hallway and touched his fingers to his lips. They were tender. He had put way too much force behind that kiss but he simply wanted to devour her. When she almost allowed him to taste her more deeply he just couldn't do it. He wanted to. He badly wanted to splay her out on that floor and make her scream for him and claim her but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

He knew she was an innocent little thing. Kind and caring. He would ruin a girl like that. He would break her heart into a million pieces and then he would feel bad but it would have been too late to let her go. She'd be as broken as he was and he couldn't do that do her. The best thing for her was to stay away from him but that meant he had to also stay away from her.

Loki licked his lips remembering the sweet taste of apples that had lingered on her mouth. He groaned out loud startling a few people walking by. What a mess he must look to them. Frazzled and leaned against the wall with the back of his head now resting against it as he let his mind wander to her kiss. Two of his fingers tracing along his bottom lip.

"Loki what are you doing?" Thor's voice made Loki instantly stall his thoughts and stand straight.

"I was thinking. I'm hungry." Loki lied.

"Well do not eat your fingers come lets find something." Thor said and beckoned for Loki to follow. Loki wanted to throw something at Thor but he followed all the same. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Jane wants to bring us to a food place in town." Loki mentally cursed but once again he only followed. He was actually hungry but his current mood was not a good one to grant company. However Loki found it easy to ignore Thor's little human toy and he would do so as they ate. More then likely Thor would do all the chatting with her anyway.

(Amelia)

Amelia had been lying down on her bed when the rapid knock jolted her to her feet. She took a heavy breath and reminded herself she was fine. "Who is it?" She asked first before moving to the door.

"Cephera." Amelia smiled and finally made the trip to the door and opened it. Cephera came on in. Amelia noted her almost over hyper movements and wondered if she had eaten the entire tub of cotton candy today.

"What's up?" Amelia said and Cephera turned to her all wide eyed. "Oh wow what happened to you?" Amelia asked. Cephera's lips were red and her bottom lip a little puckered out slightly. Her cheeks were red and her hair was a mess.

"He happened." She said in a long sigh. "Oh Amelia I don't know what to do with him?" She threw her hands in the air. "One day he's trying to kill me before trying to kiss me and then he tried to lie about it and I kiss him to prove a point and oh god that kiss..." She trailed off and Amelia could tell Cephera was thinking about that kiss right then.

"Ok sit down and start from the very beginning because I'm lost and you're...excited slash annoyed." Amelia pressed Cephera back and she sat on the bed with Amelia next to her. She patiently listened as Cephera recanted her tale of frustrated tension between herself and Loki. Amelia tried not to smile as she thought to herself she knew something was going on between them.

"He keeps walking away and I don't know why! If he likes me why does he have to be that way?" Cephera finished looking confused.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for this." Amelia told her as kindly as possible. Cephera turned her violet eyes to Amelia.

"I don't think anyone is right for this. He's so confusing." Cephera sounded whiny but Amelia didn't mind. Clearly she liked Loki and by the sound of it the feeling was mutual.

"Maybe he's afraid." Amelia said.

"He's a demi god what does he have to fear with little ol' me?" Cephera questioned.

"Well you're human. Maybe he doesn't like that." Amelia didn't like the saddened look Cephera got right then. "Or because you're powerful and he feels threatened at the same time as feeling excited." She added quickly.

"That kiss. I know he likes me. I can't explain it Amelia but there was this pull. As hard and rough as he was with me I wanted more. I wanted to have his arms around me. Dammit I've never slept with a man before and he could have taken me on that floor and I would have been smiling throughout the whole thing." Cephera fell back onto her back with a bounce. "I don't know how to approach him." She frowned and rubbed her hand across her face.

"You'll figure it out. You're good with people." Amelia assured her.

"No. I'm good with people who don't want to sleep with me and kill me at the same time." Cephera groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"It doesn't sound like he wants to kill you anymore." Amelia told her.

"For now. Wait till his next mood change. He's worse then a woman on her period." Amelia laughed at that.

"Well according to the tales he can shape-shift." Cephera looked to Amelia and they both broke out laughing.

(Cephera)

Cephera had left Amelia after their chat and walked back into the main facility to grab her things in the children's ward before heading home. "Miss Fair-o'Lite." Phil Coulson's voice startled her. She hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Agent Coulson. It's strange to see you here." She said knowing he was going to ask something from her.

"I'm usually busy with...agent stuff." He grinned at her. Right after the fight for New York, or rather the world she had found out about agent Coulson having 'died'. It turned out it had been a lie but he was on his death bed and close too expiry. Tony had told her and something about the situation touched her. Phil Coulson was a different kind of man. He cared about the world and the people in it. He did his best to help when he could doing whatever needed to be done. Cephera had chosen do to do something she was very careful about. She approached Director Fury in absolute private and explained to him her need to keep her healing magic a secret but that she could save Coulson. Fury agreed understanding her need for discretion.

"What can I do for you?" She asked smiling kindly.

"We need your help. The 'special' Jonathan. The one who was blowing things up the other day. We need to talk to him but we need something that can keep him weak but alert. Or in this case someone." Cephera took a breath. She hated using that and they all knew it.

"In any other circumstance I'd have declined but I want to find out who wants to harm us. When?" Coulson was giving her an appreciative smile.

"Tomorrow morning when you arrive at work. Come to the second basement level. I'll have you cleared for entrance." She nodded. "Thank you." He replied. Since it had been her own choice to save Coulson they had never actually made her do anything she didn't want too.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked. Coulson nodded.

"We can't express how much we appreciated all the things you've done for us Miss Fair-o'Lite." Coulson told her.

"Please call me Cephera." She insisted.

"Cephera then." Coulson agreed. "Your work with the kids has been invaluable. I wish we had you on our team years ago." He smiled and Cephera smiled back. She never could have a conversation with Coulson that didn't involve him expressing his gratitude to her.

"I'm happy to help. I'm glad that Director Fury is the honourable man I thought he was. Tony had many reservations about me helping you guys. He was afraid I'd be used for bad things." Coulson nodded.

"I understand his worries but I won't let that happen." Coulson turned then. "Tomorrow then?" She nodded and he left. Cephera continued to collect her things before slipping on her coat and leaving for the day.

XxX

She arrived home in time for a late night supper with Pepper, who also worked late and Tony. Pepper went to bed early and Cephera got a chance to talk to Tony. "Have you figured it out yet?" She asked meaning the proposal.

"Well I was thinking maybe a smoke message in the sky for all of New York to see but then I realized you were right and Pepper wouldn't want something so...public. I think maybe a private event at Stark tower in New York. It is after all the place I realized how much I wanted to have her as a wife." Cephera was touched by the sentiment behind it and she was sure Pepper would be too.

"A small private gathering of whom?" Cephera asked.

"I dunno yet. Haven't decided who's on the VIP list yet." Tony winked.

"Keep it small Tony." Cephera said sternly.

"I know." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "I've got some solid plans." He assured her before saluting her and taking off to get a bit of nooky before bed.

Cephera went to her own room exhausted. She stripped, got a quick shower and slipped into bed. The moonlight gracing her room. She touched her lips once more remembering Loki's on hers. She sorely wanted to feel that again. She was fascinated by the feeling it brought out in her head and her heart. Making a slow heat flush through her body. Cephera fell asleep thinking about that rolling over onto her side and cuddling into a pillow with her kitten sleeping next to her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: early update today! Got a day time shift at work and won't have a chance to post at the regular hour so enjoy an early post!**

Kurai tenshi015: how confusing indeed. Lol. Loki won't open up to Thor. Not like he is now.

Loki's dreamer: yeah almost.

Akera writer of the night: haha yeah. He'll figure it out.

Gfor098: he did get played. Lol. I appreciate your praise on my writing of the other characters. :D When I write Loki and Cephera the ideas just flow to the story where as everyone else I have to stop and think.

Doctor Loki love: as always love your reviews! I am glad the dynamic of this set up for Loki and Cephera pleases you greatly. :) I agree with everything you said. There is nothing that forces them together here except their own attraction. They both need to get used to this feeling and though they may not think the belong together they'll eventually see that they do. :p

Poodle warriors: good. It's hard to give everyone one a story line while also I cooperating them in with everyone else as well.

Chapter 17

They approached the sleeping figure carefully. Her small body outlined by the thin cotton sheet on her bed. The small cat on the pillow beside the girls head looked up. It's blue eyes piercing the darkness and staring at the approaching figure. The figure smiled and lifted the blankets up and slipped in. They slid one arm around the slumbering girls shoulders and closed their eyes.

(Cephera)

She stirred when the sun beamed in on her face waking her into a groggy state. She felt the embrace around her and whispered 'Loki?'.

"Loki?" The female voice behind her made Cephera's eyes widen and she sat up so quick she startled Shiaji who scrambled off the bed to the floor. "Who's Loki?" Seraphina asked staring up at Cephera from her comfortable spot on the pillow next to her.

"Seraphina?!" Cephera cried and threw herself on top of her twin sister. Seraphina let out a laughed before pushing Cephera back.

"I've come for a visit." Seraphina said smiling. Cephera noticed she'd cut her hair again. It was cropped closely up to her ears. Cephera couldn't help but wonder how her father felt about that. "Since when do you sleep naked?" Seraphina was looking curiously at her and Cephera looked down. She was indeed naked.

"I like the feel of the sheets. It helps me sleep." She said getting up and throwing on a robe. It mattered very little as they both used to sleep in the same bed as children in their little shack like home and not to mention take baths together. Cephera sat back on the bed. "So a surprise visit! I love those." Cephera grinned wide.

"I know. Now stop avoiding the topic of choice here. Who is this Loki?" Serpahina gave her a stern tell me now or I'll hit you look.

"It's complicated." Cephera said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Cephera shook her head no. "A lover?" Again she answered with only a shake for no. "A guy you like who you fantasize about." Cephera paused.

"That's closer." She replied. "He's a guy at my job who clearly likes me but keeps running from me." She said. She didn't need Seraphina knowing he tried to kill her it would only complicate things as her sister was seriously over protective of her.

"So a fool then." Seraphina sat up.

"Yeah, I'd say that." Cephera greed and laughed. "Come get a bath with me. I got a few hour before work." Cephera beckoned for her sister to follow.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina relaxed in the bath. She was highly amused by her baby sisters new liking for boys. After 800 years it was about time. Seraphina herself discovered boys when she was 16 and she enjoyed many different relationships including a few involving both sexes. After so many centuries one had to try new things. Though she preferred the male gender. Cephera knew all this. Cephera use to joke with Seraphina when she was going to have a hot night with someone to have fun for her as well.

Seraphina couldn't wait to meet this Loki fellow. She hadn't told Cephera yet but she was going to go to work with her. "So aside from this guy what's new?" Seraphina probed washing her long legs. The two girls shared the same violet eyes and brown hair but otherwise they couldn't be anymore different both in attitude and looks. Seraphina was tall and held a somewhat boyishness to her. She was a rough and tough kinda girl with harder features then her sister. Her face wasn't always graced with a smile but when she was around Cephera it was difficult not to find smiling contagious.

Her hips were rounder then Cephera's as were her breasts. Her legs long and her face long angled inward. Cephera had a more rounded face. More like a young girls but that was part of Cephera's charm.

"Well..." Cephera said smiling and lifted her hands from the water. Seraphina watched as a funnel of water rose up like a tornado from the waters surface.

"You've learned more magic!" Serpahina was impressed. She hadn't expected that either. This would be a fun trip.

"Learned it from Loki." Cephera told her before letting the water fall splashing them both.

"Well there goes the question how did you meet." Seraphina teased. "Seeing as we're back on the subject what's he look like? Tell me more." Cephera looked down at the suds. Seraphina wasn't use to Cephera not wanting to tell her things. It was annoying.

"Seraphina you remember when we were little girls and we used to worship the gods." Seraphina nodded before blanching slightly her eyes wide.

"Hold up...that Loki? Like THE Loki." She said trying to confirm what she suspected her little sister was trying to tell her.

"The one and only." Cephera replied.

"Fuck. Wow. That's...weird." Serpahina replied thinking about it. How does one react to meeting a god you once got on your knees for, begging for mercy when you thought you might have angered him. Loki was a feared god back then. He was a liar and a trickster. Granted those old ways were long gone but still it didn't make the idea any less inconceivable and hard to wrap the mind around.

"I know. He's tall, dark and handsome. Beautiful green eyes and yes he's kinda menacing. He oozes bad boy but for some odd reason I can't help the attraction I've developed for him." Cephera sank low in the water sighing.

"How many times have you guys met?"

"Four."

"Tell me more. What has he done for you to know he likes you?" Seraphina slid over to sit beside her sister and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Well we had a very intense in your face kinda argument and he almost kissed me." Serpahina was listening intently. "He left in a huff and when we met next he tried to make excuses and tell me I was misinterpreting what had happened. I called him on his lies and...I kissed him." Seraphina felt her jaw drop. What happened to her sweet shy baby sister?

"You kissed him?" She repeated and Cephera nodded.

"Caught him off guard." Cephera said smiling at the memory.

"Man you're like girls gone wild...or at least as close as you'll ever get." Seraphina teased. "And?"

"He kissed me back so fiercely he left my lips swollen and my mind dazed. Then he broke free and ran off again." Cephera narrowed her eyes at that thought.

"Ok as your older sister I have advice." Cephera rolled her eyes but Seraphina continued. "Next time you see him you keep that wildness and you grab him and kiss him again but this time shove your hand in his pants and grab his cock and..."

"Oh my god! Seraphina!" Cephera cried her face turning red.

"What? I can guarantee you he won't run then." She winked and Cephera abruptly got out of the bath and began to dry off.

"I can't do that. That's so...vulgar." Seraphina laughed loudly.

"Still the innocent sister then. Fuck that shit. Cephera you need to get your act together. This is the first guy to pay any attention to you who is on the same level as you. It's what you always wanted a man you could be with and love forever." Seraphina had climbed out and taken the towel from Cephera and dried off.

"It's not that simple." Cephera replied back.

"It is. Pursue him. Make him see that you cannot be simply forgotten."

"He tried to kill me." Cephera blurted. Seraphina stopped mid movement. She knew by her sisters voice she was not joking in any way.

"Why?" Seraphina asked. She was trying to make sense of it. To stay calm.

"He see's me as a threat. I'm not sure if I'm a threat because of my magic or because of how I make him feel. That was before the kiss." Cephera added at the end.

"Then continue to change his mind. If he really wanted to kill you that kiss would have been the perfect time. Cephera you've got a good heart you always have use it to change his. Change his mind. Normally I'd tell you to forget him but I can see it in your face. You don't want to." For once in her life Seraphina had decided to not interfere with her sisters threat. This time was different.

"I'm not sure he's willing to change." Cephera said slipping into her matching underwear and bra.

"Give him a reason to want too." Seraphina said smiling.

XxX

Seraphina was not allowed to venture downstairs with Cephera at her job. Annoying as that was she did get to hang out with Steve Rogers. He was handsome and nicely built. She followed him through the halls as he showed her around the places she was allowed to go.

As Steve showed her the main lunch room Seraphina caught sight of one tall, dark and handsome Loki. She eyed him a moment. He was most certainly handsome. He looked up and the moment his eyes caught hers he froze. She knew why. Looking into her eyes was like looking into her sisters. She smiled and walked on over.

"You must be Loki." She said pulling up a chair even though she hadn't been invited too. "My sister's told me all about you." She teased making it clear with the look on her face she meant 'everything'.

"Then I guess it was a very quick discussion." He replied his voice ringing with shocked annoyance.

"Actually it was quite a long one while we lay in a nice bubble bath together." She said and watched his feature school against giving anything away.

"Does your sister know you're engaging me in a chat?" He asked her glaring.

"Of course not she would have told me not too but I simply couldn't resist. I just had to meet the man that has my sister saying his name the moment she woke today." Seraphina was all too happy with herself when she saw him shift uncomfortably. Cephera was right. He did have a liking for her. Talking about her like this was making him either uncomfortable or horny...or both. Seraphina was going to go for both. She knew enough about men to choose her wording right. In this case the truth was doing wonders.

"She didn't mention she had a sister." He finally said glaring.

"Have you even given her a chance too?" Seraphina said and stood. She wouldn't over stay her welcome, not when Steve was waiting just outside the lunch room awkwardly. "My sister believes she sees something in you worth saving. I don't know you enough to make that judgement but she's always been pretty good with that sort of thing. Give her a chance. Just talk to her that's all she wants." Seraphina had a very serious look on her face.

"According to her kiss...that's not all she wants." Loki said but he didn't say it in any sexual manner. He also stood and left before she could. Seraphina followed and stopped when she reached Steve.

"Sorry. Alien mingling stuff." She explained.

"Be careful around him. Not all of us have learned to trust him." Steve said to her kindly.

"I'll be careful." She gave him a wink. "Hey, you busy later tonight because I have a bed and it's screaming your name." Serpahina was her fathers daughter. She watched Steve's face turn red. 'Too cute', she was thinking.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm spoken for." He said as politely as possible through his embarrassment.

"All the good ones usually are." She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well come on show me the rest of all the boring stuff." She told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Doctor Loki love: I've told you already but I'll put it here in case anyone else was thinking the same thing. Demos is already dead in this timeline. So the opal has nothing to do with him. Keep guessing. Seraphina and Cephera's relationship with each other is a little different seeing as they have lived 800 Years. I like the dynamic. I'm trying to explore her sister a little more too. Seraphina is very intuned with her sexuality so at that moment poor Steve. Haha

Poodle warriors: haha yes it was my favourite part to write.

Sailing FX for gold: I'm happy you like her. She's very opposite of Cephera and I love writing her.

Loki's dreamer: Seraphina is gonna be in it a bit to. Adds some more spark I think.

Akera writer of the night: haha that's good to know. I always like her just never write her much. In my next fic she's a big part of it at the beginning.

Kurai Tenshi015: haha you will get more but it won't be so simple to get those two together. Lol

A. Michelle: opps. Sorry about the forgetting what the other character are at. So far I haven't developed everyone else aside from Clint and Natasha to any large degree and well tony and Pepper were done for my in the movies. Lol

Chapter 18

The interrogation seemed to be going well. Natasha Romanov was in the room doing all the talking while Jonathan was cuffed in a sturdy manner to a chair. Cephera stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder just under his shirt keeping him powerless. He had tried to shake her off several times but was unable.

So far everything he had told them sounded more like lies to shut them up. Or at least in Cephera's opinion that's how it sounded. He talked about an upcoming war for earth and how everyone with powers was needed for it. That Fury and his people were taming those that needed to be fierce.

He also talked about doing it for their king, Loki. This was the part Cephera was unsettled about. Loki never got a chance to take over the world and he was also attacked that day so the chances of that being true seemed slim. But there were many people who killed in the name of others because they worshipped them or wanted to impress them. Natasha's face was hard to read but Jonathan gave all information easily.

"Loki is among us and assisting us. He was attacked on the day in question. Why would he be leading you?" Natasha asked after thinking about it. Cephera felt Jonathan's body tense slightly.

"You lie." He said to her. "Our master would not." He literally spat at Natasha who moved with a narrowed eyed glare.

"I don't lie, you do. Now tell me again about the rest of your people." Cephera listened to him recite what he said before down to the last detail. This man was versed. It was becoming clear that everything he said had been rehearsed except the things about Loki. He seemed delusional on the topic.

By the time they ended the talk they had come up with nothing tangible. "I'll have people check into each place he's mentioned." Director Fury met them outside the door and a now sleeping Jonathan was taken back to the infirmary.

"I feel like he told me the truth without actually telling me the truth." Natasha said. "I think there were mixed truths behind his words." Fury nodded.

"Thanks again Miss Fair-O'lite. We appreciate your help." Fury said turning to her. Agent Coulson was behind him waiting to bring her back upstairs. This level was not on her clearance and so she wasn't allowed to just walk around unattended. She followed Agent Coulson back up and in the elevator.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked him. He hadn't spoken to her since he took her downstairs which was odd. He usually at least said hello. Coulson turned to look at her smiling and nodded. Cephera gave him a funny look at his continued silence when she noticed the elevator hadn't stopped at her floor. Instead it came to a stop on the medical floor. "What are we doing up here?" Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

Coulson didn't answer he walked off the elevator and down the corridor. She walked with him passing by everyone as they entered a different hall and then another. She saw the guards up ahead and knew they had just reached the room they would have put Jonathan in only moments ago.

She looked back at the Agent she thought she knew. He looked like Agent Coulson but something wasn't right. Her friendship with him kept her from using her own powers on him. She was afraid too in case she might harm him in her current state of nervousness and confused. He flashed his card at the guards and brought her inside the room. The room was dim with only the window for light. It was a rainy day out and so the sun was hidden in the clouds. The weather was just how she liked it. Warm and raining, she would dance in it when she got home.

"I think we've talked to him enough." She told Phil Coulson who looked at her again but still didn't speak. He picked up a needle and choose a bottle and Cephera was suddenly afraid he was going to either wake up Jonathan or kill him. "Stop." She said grabbing Phil by the arm and his arm suddenly became encased in thick armor. The needle became meant for her as she was stuck with it.

She cried out and let go jumping back and made for the door. She didn't make it. She was grabbed by the armour arm and a scalpel came across her throat. It hadn't been her first large injury but fear still seized her.

Cephera fell gushing blood but it healed just as quick. She gasped for air as the wound closed but her head was dizzy from both blood loss and whatever was in that needle. A voice, not belonging to anyone she knew, spoke as she was pulled to her feet. "Interesting. Heal from this." The last thing Cephera saw was a man covered in thick body armour before she was thrown out a second window in less then two weeks. Six stories up, all the could do was protect her head so she could have a chance to survive it and heal.

(Loki)

Loki heard the scream and he knew instantly who it belong too. Loki was on the main floor in one of the labs just looking around bored. Loki bolted out of the room and followed the people who were pointing and talking about what they heard. He ran down the left hall and came to a stop just outside the doors. Rain was coming down in sheets and Cephera was on the ground sprawled on her back. He saw her head lulled to the side and he knew she wasn't dead but her fall looked bad.

"The infirmary." She said to him her voice low and painful. Loki growled at those who came out behind him.

"Go tell Fury to get his men to the infirmary." He snapped. No one questioned him. Most were still afraid of him. He moved to Cephera afterward. The water around her was tinged red as were her clothes and some blood was coming from her mouth. Loki had never practiced any green magic and now he wished he had. She had rolled over slightly onto her side. Loki picked Cephera up from her half rolled over position. "Can't concentrate." She said her voice barely audible.

"Keep focused. If you can heal your head injury you'll feel less dizzy."

"Not a head injury...drugged." She replied her eyes flittering down and then snapping open again. Loki brought her around the side of the building and away from prying eyes. If the infirmary was under attack he couldn't bring her there. "I want to sleep." She whispered her head resting against his shoulder. Loki jerked her harshly.

"Do not sleep." He warned her. Loki wondered where her sister was and why hadn't she been with her. This woman was not cut out for battle. "Talk to me and tell me what happened."

"A man who was disguised as Agent Coulson brought me back upstairs from an interrogation and to the infirmary." Her head rolled out from his body and Loki cradled it back.

"Keep talking." He ordered her.

"I don't know what he wanted with Jonathan but this man had the ability to take on others appearance and also seemed to be able to make a body armour. I wasn't fast enough..." She cast her eyes upward and Loki nodded. "Why do you keep running from me?"

Loki closed his own eyes. This was not the time for this. "Tell me more. What did this man look like?" He urged her.

"Shorter then you, taller then me. Blond hair, brown eyes. Couldn't tell body type beneath all that armour." She said. "Only got a quick look before he threw me." She looked up with her eyes again. Loki could tell she hadn't healed much. Her body heavy and limp in his arms. He wasn't sure how many things were broken. He didn't like seeing her like this. It made him angry. Made him feel helpless.

"Loki!" It was Thor who was calling out to him.

"Over here!" Loki shouted back. Thor rounded the corner to see Loki now seated on the ground with Cephera cradled in his arms. Cephera's sister also appeared and he realized he didn't know her name.

"Cephera." She said and knelt to the soggy grass.

"Did they find anything upstairs?" Loki asked Thor.

"Yes. Many dead and Jonathan and our assailant are gone." Thor replied. Loki watched the sister caress Cephera's face.

"I'll be fine once this...drug leave my body." Cephera said breathlessly. Her eyes still threatening to close into slumber. Cephera became wide awake when her sister slapped her hard as she began to fall asleep. Loki was startled by the crack.

"Every time you go to fall asleep I'll hit you." Her sister threatened.

"Come, it is safe inside now." Thor said. Loki pulled back up to his feet and followed carrying Cephera with him.

XxX

Loki had left her the moment he had placed her in a infirmary bed. He talked with Fury who told him a great deal more then Loki thought he would and he spent most of the day watching footage of Coulson and Cephera. There were no camera's inside the room but they did see the armoured man she spoke of come out and proceed to kill anyone who tried to stop him as he carried the unconscious Jonathan with him.

By the end of the day the drug in her system had worn off and she was healed up fully. He knew this because her sister, Seraphina, had told him when he crossed her path by chance. Loki and Thor were headed back to Asgard at the end of the day and would not back for a week or so. Loki was glad to be away from it all. Away from her. She caused too much confusion to thoughts he felt he had come to terms with. As Loki walked outside the facility to meet Thor in the parking lot where Thor was saying goodbye to Jane. Loki was stopped by the sight of Cephera waiting for him.

"Loki." She said to him. She was in a fresh change of clothes and showed no signs of her previous encounter. "We can't keep doing this." She said. "I know you care for me." She told him plainly.

"Such sentiment makes you weak." He growled at Cephera.

"Or makes you stronger. Gives you purpose." She replied back following him as he walked away.

"I have purpose. Self preservation." Loki stopped but did not turn toward her.

"How long can you go on living and loving only for yourself? One day you will need someone at your side. Loneliness can be just as painful as anything else in the world. When you face your last moments knowing you are alone, without love you will have wished you found it and embraced it instead of running." Loki turned then and grabbed her about her shoulders forcing her back to collide with the side of the building.

"I am not running. I am no coward." He hissed. Her hand lightly came up and touched his face. He hated how he felt when she did that. The gesture that went right to his heart every time she did it. Loki reacted as he always did and pulled away letting her go.

"I didn't say you were a coward." She said to him in that ever soft tone of hers. "But I can see it in you. Every time you look at me I see your longing. Let me help you. Help me understand you." Loki gave her one more look before he narrowed his eyes once more.

"There is nothing to understand. Leave me be Cephera. Take the opportunity presented to you and stay away for me." He growled and once more walked away from the woman who made it difficult for him to shut off his emotions.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: just realized almost at 20 chapters and hardly any sex yet. WTF! I need to get some loven in here for someone soon. Lol

Loki' dreamer: I haven't actually figured out the baddy yet. Believe it or not I'm winging it and letting ideas come to me from that. Lol.

Kurai tenshi015: Well Loki's going to be gone for a little while but we will still see what he's thinking and doing in Asgard. :p but yes he needs to open his eyes.

Akera writer of the night: he is totally confused. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: they are getting somewhere and nowhere at the same time. Lol.

Chapter 19

Tony had everything planned out to a tee now. His proposal was ready. The guest list was compiled for the friendly get together of people at Stark Tower. Cephera had made sure to look over his list and make sure it wasn't going to become one of his outlandish soirées. He left her to do the inviting. Everyone was to have a date and he made it clear that Bruce was to bring one too no matter how much he declined.

Tony was, for a rarity in his life, nervous. Tony stark rarely felt it so badly. Asking someone, whom you know wouldn't be declining, to marry you shouldn't be this nerve wracking. "You're as white as a ghost." Seraphina said entering the living room. They were all getting ready to head to Stark Tower in preparation for the party the next night.

"You know I was thinking, who made up that term? Are ghosts even white cause I thought they'd be invisible." Tony replied back downing his drink.

"Keep drinking like that and you'll join them soon enough." Seraphina said pouring herself one. Tony was use to Seraphina. For as long as Cephera had lived with Tony he had to endure her sister. They had a very love/hate relationship since he turned her down for sex many years prior. He told her that he'd feel like he was sleeping with Cephera and that was creepy. Seraphina apparently didn't like that and now the two of them got along and then didn't get along. It was an on and off thing.

It wasn't that Tony didn't find Seraphina or her sister attractive but Cephera was almost like family to him by the time Seraphina had come around to visiting her. There had actually been a time when Tony was all too interested in a cute blond at a party and somehow Seraphina had managed to get her to come home with her instead. He had no idea the elder one liked both sexes but it was clear she did it on purpose just to mess with him. It was hard being a young single man, a playboy at that, to have a woman reject you for another woman and then to know they were sleeping in a room together in your very home. Cephera found it all too funny.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Tony Stark settled down." Seraphina told him and held up her glass. Tony clinked his off hers and together they took another shot.

"Makes both of us. And keep your voice down Pepper will be home soon." He said warningly.

"You know once she says yes, which we all know she will, I'm going to tell her to run while she still can." Seraphina chuckled.

"Well good luck with that. She's put up with me all these years what's another fifty more." Tony chuckled afterward. He knew he wasn't the most easy man to love. Really little had changed about him aside from his sexual status. He was still the same stubborn, egotistical, narcissistic man he had always been. "So who will you be bringing as a date? Or are you planning on stealing some one else's?" Tony asked her.

"I don't steal dates. I commandeer those who will have a better time with me. I rescue them." She told him smiling back at him. "Besides I'm going to be my sisters date as Loki isn't invited and probably wouldn't come anyway." Seraphina paused as Tony took in that little bit of info.

"Loki? As in 'I'm king of the world' Loki." He looked hard at Seraphina.

"She didn't tell you about their little connection?" Tony didn't have to answer. Seraphina knew just by the look of shock on his face.

"And you're ok with that?" He asked a little stunned.

"She's a big girl now. I'm letting her handle it, though at this rate she'll still be single forever." Seraphina shook her head. "She probably hasn't told you because nothing has really come of it." Tony felt relief and sad at the same time. Cephera struggled a long time to feel like she fit in and refused to date mortals. She hated the idea of watching them grow old and die when she had that kind of connection to them. She also feared for any child that came from the union. The fact she currently held feelings for someone not mortal but she couldn't have made Tony glad, because it was Loki and no one liked Loki, and sad because he felt she deserved love and happiness.

"Most likely for the better. That guy is bad news." Tony moved to get a different alcohol.

"It's the age old story. Evil falls in love with something pure and good."

"Yes and those stories usually end with the good getting their hearts broken." Tony poured Seraphina a glass of her favourite. He knew the girl well enough.

"And sometimes the good melts the evils heart. I think my sister could do that. She's stronger then people give her credit for, more then I used to give her credit for." Seraphina looked slightly ashamed. She used to meddle all the time in Cephera's affairs but Tony suddenly realized something was different. Something had changed in Seraphina.

"What up with you?" He said calling her on it.

"Things back home are strained. The universe is changing as evident by your new breed of humans. I once thought it was my duty as the older, harder sister that I needed to protect her but now I realize that if I continue that she'll never learn truly live without me. I may not always be around to protect her. So I'm trying to cut out that part of me and let her live." Tony nodded. He understood that feeling. The realization that life was short even for those with immortality. That it could be taken away any moment without having done things that are most important.

"That was deep." He told her and she laughed and so did he. He felt like they just reached a new understanding between them. They toasted to life and living it to its fullest.

XxX

Rhodey, the future best man, straightened Tony's tie for the fifth time. "Hey, if you don't calm down she's going to know something's up." His best friend told him grabbing Tony by the shoulders to stop his fidgeting.

"I'm calm." Tony insisted.

"No you're not." Rhodey said. "Look Pepper will be upstairs wondering what's taking you so long soon." Rhodey said.

"Right. Ok, shows on." Tony replied and pulled at the edge of his coat before following Rhodey out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Tony hated being so nervous. It was so out of character for him. They went downstairs to greet their guests in what was suppose to be a belated christening of the tower. Tony had Cephera bring it up over supper and then pretended to agree with her.

Pepper had believed the ruse and at first was hesitant to be throwing yet another party but felt better when she heard who would be there. He walked out of the elevator to see all his close friends and their dates. He gave a salute to Steve who brought Maria Hill. He grinned wide at Bruce giving him a wink as Cephera had talked him into bringing Amelia who looked half awkward and half excited. Cephera and Seraphina were chatting off to the side. Natasha and Clint of course came together and Thor had brought his woman Jane. Rhodey joined his date Amanda who was an old friend of his and Happy had brought the nurse he had met that time he had almost gotten blown to bits, Tony was pretty sure her name was Tori.

Tony greeted everyone as he always did giving witty remarks when one presented itself. Tonight was one of the most important nights of his life and he wanted everyone he'd grown close with to be there. Until the wedding of course.

(Bruce)

Bruce was smiling oddly at his 'date'. He had asked her but made it clear that it was a friendly event and there was no pressure to see it as a date. Amelia had agreed telling him Cephera had been pushing her to say yes if he asked and aside from that she enjoyed talking to him and didn't mind going as friends.

Bruce liked Amelia. She was refreshing to talk to. She clearly hadn't been told about his other half and it was good to talk to someone who didn't have one hundred questions regarding that. Currently he was having a conversation about how she was fitting in around the facility while drinking a glass of wine. Bruce kept his alcohol to a minimum. One glass at the most so he sipped slow and listened to her tell him all about her current work with the children. He enjoyed how passionately she spoke about the kids.

It was very clear Amelia was there for them and not for herself. He respected that. It gave her something to occupy both her mind and her time. She also was kind enough to tell him she had contacted the therapist he recommended and would start seeing them as soon as next week. Bruce was happy to help. No one gets sold to a company like property, put in a cage and tested like a rat against their will and comes out unscathed. Amelia had problems even if she didn't show it. Bruce had no idea how far her mental scars ran and wouldn't pry. It was for her to tell her therapist if she wished too and for her to overcome them.

He wouldn't however decline her if she wanted to talk. Bruce knew what it was like to find it hard to open up. He felt like a prisoner with himself but that was completely different from Amelia. "Wanna dance?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure." Bruce set his glass down and they walked out to the floor. This was not a wild party like most of Tony's. They waltzed slowly while still talking. "He's taking his time." Bruce commented nodding toward Tony who was currently dancing with Pepper.

"Taking his time?" Amelia asked looking over briefly and then returning her gaze to Bruce.

"He's going to pop the question." He said in a very low whisper moving closer to her so she could hear.

"Oh!" Amelia said. She smiled saying no more in case anyone should over hear them. They continued their dance changing the subject.

"So how did you become friends with Cephera?" He asked looking to the girl in question who was, as always, dancing happily with everyone.

"Seriously?" Amelia said perking an eyebrow up at him. "I mean you've met her. How could anyone not like her? There's something genuine about her that just lures you in." Bruce had to nod at that one. She wasn't the hardest person to get along with.

"All right silly question. Maybe I should have said something more along the lines of I'm glad you're making friends." He laughed and she gave a chuckle of her own. Amelia was wearing flats and came to Bruce's chin so he still had to look downward but not as much as he would have for some girls. This was nice. He was actually enjoying himself and forgetting his usual anxiety when mingling with this many people.

Bruce couldn't help but worry. He was always afraid he'd lose control even though he was doing much better controlling it since New York. It seemed there was a difference in him depending on what set him off. When he lost control he literally lost control but when he chose it he seemed to be a little more controlled but still very wild. He had always wondered. Back when he had taken Betty from the university and escaped to a cave he hadn't hurt her. He had even sat with her under a rock ledge while it rained. He didn't know if it was their emotional connection that did it but he could never figure out what made that different. Sometimes he remembered bits and pieces of things he did but he could never remember it all.

Betty was married now. Nice guy. She deserved as much. Bruce was happy for her. He even talked to her from time to time on the phone but their relationship was long over now and she had moved on while Bruce just moved through life and took whatever came his way in stride. Love and relationships was something he didn't attempt any more. He didn't think it was fair to ask another person to give up things for him.

Bruce hadn't know sexual release in a very long time. The moment his heart rate got too high his head would cloud and he felt that familiar feeling of the transformation begin. He couldn't ask another person to give up hopes of an intimate connection or dreams of a happy family. It just wasn't fair. Bruce would like to open himself up to someone but he felt like there was no one to open up too.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurai tenshi015: Bruce does indeed need love. :p

Akera writer of the night: star crossed...perhaps.

Doctor Loki love: I feel Betty gets lost as well but to me she was important. Any relationship for Bruce would be a hard one and I want to explore that.

Gfor098: I can't wait either. Haha

Chapter 20

Steve sighed watching Maria sip her wine. She wouldn't dance. She didn't like dancing. This would be their fifth date and Steve was actually not as interested as he once was. Not in the romantic way he'd like to have been anyway. Maria was a little too serious for his liking it would seem. He got the feeling she was getting the vibe as well as she talked mostly about work.

"I can take you home if you like." Steve offered her. Maria gave him a smile.

"I don't want to make you leave. I can get a taxi." She said shrugging. "Look Steve you're really nice but..."

"I know. It's ok. I think we'd work great as friends." He replied before she finished.

"I'm glad you understand." She said. He really didn't. He wasn't sure what went wrong or where. He was new to this dating thing. She patted his arm. "See you at work tomorrow?" She asked. Steve felt a little relieved that she wasn't offended.

"Yeah. Let me see you out." He told her and walked her to the elevator. He waited with her for the cab and then ventured back inside. He wasn't as disappointed as he felt he should be. Arriving back upstairs he was met with a smiling Seraphina, he cringed inwardly only because of how forward this girl was. She made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Your date went home?" She said observing him.

"She did." He replied politely.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. She didn't look like someone who enjoyed dancing.

"You dance?" He somewhat blurted.

"When you have a sister who does rarely anything else most of her life then yes...I dance." She told him and without waiting for an answer she pulled him to the floor and positioned his hands for him. He followed her lead. "You wanna talk about it?" She offered and he knew she meant Maria.

"We've decided dating isn't for us. We're just friends." Steve didn't want to lie. He looked closer at Seraphina who was almost his height. He didn't want to judge this girl based on his first meeting with her.

"Bummer. I've had those kinds of relationships." She said and seemed to genuinely mean it.

"Yeah?" He nodded after she did. She was being kind to him. At least she wasn't trying to invite him back to her bed this time.

"When you live as long as I have you have many kinds of relationships." Steve eyed her. He didn't know how old she was but she certainly didn't seem old enough to have had as many as she made it sound. It wasn't polite for a man to ask a lady about her previous suitors but admittedly he was curious.

"I see." He said chewing on the question he really wanted to ask. He didn't know much about Seraphina or her sister. He only knew Cephera from when he brought the kids in and found her to be a very pleasant girl.

"You're curious." She smiled and her eyes held amusement.

"A little." He told her. He felt a little ashamed to be prying.

"Well you already know I'm half human but like my sister longevity is dominant in those who possess it. I'm centuries old and have had lots of time to experiment with relationships." She said and Steve stopped moving and just stared.

"Centuries?" He was bewildered. He knew it was possible since his meeting of Thor but he couldn't fathom how relationships would work when one lived for so long. It did explain her openness to her advances toward those she had an attraction too. He was sure that not everyone said yes and so she was not a stranger too rejection.

"Yup." She nodded smirking.

"Hold up did I hear you right?" It was Natasha who spoke. She had been dancing by when they spoke about Seraphina's age. It would seem the conversation perked her interest.

"You did." Natasha had joined them now and she was pulling Seraphina off the floor.

"How many?" She asked. Steve couldn't help but follow, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Eight." Steve's jaw hung slightly gapping. No wonder she was so open. She had 800 years to find her self-esteem.

"I want your secret. How do you look this good for 800?" Natasha teased.

"I stopped aging long ago. Same with Cephera. She hasn't taken advantage of the years like I have though." Steve suddenly saw this odd connection forming between these two beautiful, dominant females.

"Your sister Cephera." Natasha said looking to that very girl as if to remind herself what she looked like. "I've met her a few times. Nice girl. Innocent as all hell, gentle and kind almost to a fault and...hold up. Your sister, she's not still a..." Seraphina nodded and Steve got lost at that point. "Fuck. I can't imagine it." Natasha looked awed.

"Imagine what?" Steve couldn't help it. He had to ask.

"She's never had sex." Natasha told him. Steve suddenly wished he hadn't asked. That was personal and shouldn't be something shared so openly and between two girls who weren't even the one in question.

"Why not?" Natasha had gone on to ask.

"Because she's waiting for the right one." Seraphina took on an almost mocking tone.

"That's honourable." Steve replied and both girls turned and gave him the same scary look.

"Not after 800 years it's not." Seraphina huffed. "Hell, up until last week she'd never been kissed." Her sister blurted waving her hand in the air in an exasperated motion.

"We need to have a heart to heart with your sister. Give her some pointers maybe." Natasha winked. Clint had been standing nearby and had not joined in at all. Steve suddenly realized maybe it was the liquor talking. Both girls had been partaking in it.

"She won't listen. But lately there has been a guy." Seraphina winked back at Natasha who looked all too interested now. Steve sighed and walked away. He really didn't want to be involved in that conversation any more.

"Right with ya." Clint said also leaving the girls behind. "You just learned a little lesson today." He said to Steve.

"What's that?"

"Girls love to gossip and conspire to help other girls who they think need it. They have no shame where the same sex is concerned." He replied.

"It's nice that they want to help her but if it's her choice then they should leave her alone." Steve commented not agreeing with the whole intervention on the subject currently being spoken of between Seraphina and Natasha.

"I'm sure Cephera will tell them both politely were to go and how to get there. Don't worry about her." They stopped at the bar and Clint poured up two drinks. Steve didn't mind drinking it had no effect on him since he was injected with the serum. "Too complicated woman!" Clint toasted. The glasses clinked and down the liquor went for the both of them.

"So things are going good for you since your talk with her?" Steve said. Him and Clint were buddies now and Steve felt he could ask this question.

"Couldn't be better actually. I learned that when you want something bad enough you just need to put yourself out there. Put all your cards on the table and hope for the best." Steve wished he could think that way. He turned to survey the people in the room. It was a very small gathering.

Steve had adapted to many things since waking up but something's were hard to change. The way he viewed things because of how he was raised. He notice that a simple 'please' or 'thank you' nowadays was rare. The way one treated a woman or even a colleague. He got strange looks all the time for some things he did or said. The looks didn't bother him it was just that he still felt awkward.

(Tony)

Tony found the hour growing later and later. He had been having a great time but as the night grew later he found he was getting nervous all over again. Really it was a ridiculous feeling for him to be having after all this time. Even before him and Pepper had been dating she understood him and stuck with him through everything. He had no reason to be nervous. If this was how he was like right now how the hell would he look on his wedding day.

Tony had this extremely amusing picture flash through his mind of him running from the church and Pepper running after him with all the guests behind her. He couldn't help but grin. Pepper was currently having a waltz with Happy and Tony watched from the bar.

"You are not getting drunk." Rhodey said walking up to him.

"No actually I'm not. I'm a little more respectful then that." Tony said seriously.

"Good. You better get your ass in gear. Everyone who knows is waiting." Rhodey smiled at the look Tony gave him.

"I know. Just give me another few minutes." Tony drank the rest of his wine but he didn't have another. He meant it when he said he wasn't getting drunk. She deserved better then that, though it probably wouldn't surprise her.

Suddenly Tony realized what it was that was making him nervous. He didn't know how to put in words to Pepper how much she means to him. Tony Stark was speechless. He hadn't rehearsed or written a speech because he was always good with words. But for this moment, such a pivotal moment in his life he was drawing a blank.

Another hour passed, both Rhodey and Cephera had been after Tony to make his speech. It seemed he was getting cold feet. Cephera found it amusing and Rhodey thought it was ridiculous. "Go." Rhodey pushed him to the stairs that would elevate him over his guests.

Tony cleared his throat. "A little quiet please." He said and the music stopped and all eyes turned to him. He could see Rhodey silently pressing him onward and Cephera was barely holding her excitement. Tony just felt sweaty. "We brought you here tonight to celebrate the very first of many Stark Towers. I built this tower with my own two hands, literally." He said and drew a few chuckles. "But I couldn't have done any of it without my rock." As he spoke he found himself forgetting his nerves and his usual swagger beginning to show through. He extended his arm out to Pepper who was smiling proudly and stepped up to join him. "Miss Virginia 'Pepper' Potts everybody." He announced and everyone clapped and cheered. "But seriously Pepper you've always been there for me. Finding a woman who could put up with me the way you do and wake up every morning and still be able to say she loves me has been incredible. I honestly don't know what I would do if I hadn't opened my eyes and saw you, really saw you." Tony had almost forgotten everyone in the room. Pepper was beaming at him and blushing a little at his words in front of the crowd.

Tony was sure he wanted to say more but seemed to draw a blank. Perhaps less was more. He opened his mouth to speak again and was interrupted by the elevator doors opening behind them. "Party Crashers." A man announced walking in with three others in tow behind him.

"Excuse me. You need to be a VIP to come up here." Tony said eyeing the man.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I just hit a button and it let me right on up." The smug look on his face made Tony want to roll his eyes but he was eyeing the others with him and Tony knew this was trouble. "Earths mightiest Heroes." He said looking around at them. "And company." He added his eye falling on Amelia and then Cephera.

"I'm sorry the bars closed and the party was just ending..." Tony began in a faked sympathetic manner.

"No Stark. The party has just begun."


	21. Chapter 21

Doctor Loki love: I wasn't sure where I was going with this until I was at work yesterday thinking it over. Lol. Hope you like.

Kurai tenshi015: yup. Things will get ugly.

Gfir098: I did. I'm evil like that.

Akera writer of the night: take a deep breath...now keeping reading.

Loki's dreamer: what is nsfw? Smut? And the actual proposal will happen...eventually. Lol

Chapter 21

Loki had been back and forth over the decision all day long. One minute he was ready and the next he had changed his mind and was walking out of his tower once more only to return an hour later. It was so selfish and hypocritical not to mention a complete invasion of privacy but the longer the day went on the more tempting it became.

Finally he gave into the absurd idea and sat down to his desk and chanted a spell that opened up a vision of the magical kind in front of him. He wasn't worried about being interrupted as Thor was down on Midgard at Starks party. He gazed at the vision and Cephera appeared after a hazy moment as the spell took its grip. "Lace me up!" She said to her sister who was in nothing but her underwear garments. He watched as her sister helped Cephera do up her dress and as she laced the ribbons at the back he noticed the two magical wings that fluttered across her shoulder blades.

He couldn't take his eyes off the scene set out before him. They were getting ready for Tony's party and Cephera, in his opinion, looked stunningly beautiful. He could see her as she was now dressed and began to take curls of her hair and meticulously pin them up. Loki draw a hand through his hair. Why was he putting himself through this.

It some what unnerved Loki that it was clear that Cephera held an attraction too him as well. It was just something he wasn't used too. It caught him off guard. Every time she'd reach out and touch him he felt like he was melting. Like nothing else mattered but her embrace and he didn't like not being the one in control. Her kiss, he'd almost come completely undone by it. Every time he saw her now it reminded him of that kiss. Of how easy it could have been to have her, to make her his. He knew she wouldn't deny him. He also knew that if he claimed her he would never let her go and she would forever be trapped with him.

But he had to avoid her at all cost. It was too dangerous for her, for him. Loki was a man with many enemies and they would use her to hurt him. Use her to manipulate him and Loki would not lose that kind of freedom. He would not be used or manipulated into doing anything else. Midgard was the one and only time and Loki had found a way to double cross Thanos and his Chitauri minions. To put a dent in their army without really raising a finger.

Loki's gaze never left the girl who currently and annoyingly held his affection.

He had told her to stay away from him but yet he couldn't keep himself away from her. Even from this far he was unable to stop wondering what she was doing and now he was acting like a creep and spying on her. He would never live this down if anyone should find out. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers. Cephera was finished her hair, gave a twirl in the mirror and her sister came back into view dressed but so fancy as Cephera was. Her sister seemed to enjoy keeping it simple.

He watched as they ventured downstairs to the main room. Loki found himself unsettled the longer the night went on. It wasn't her, her whimsical dancing and mingling with guests was amusing but he wasn't fond that she was so familiar with these men. Loki was always a tad jealous when it came to woman he found a liking for even if he hadn't claimed them himself. Apparently Cephera didn't escape this.

He glared several time when she was dancing all to closely to others. Though it did seem to be the common way of dance he still didn't like it. Too much stuff on Midgard was provocative and an invasion of space but that was how things were. He didn't like that she was part of it and that she was so comfortable with it. Still he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Loki had been trying to ignore how this one made him feel. He hated that one simple woman could derail him so easily without even trying. Her conversations with everyone were nothing bothersome to him and he found himself more in tuned to her movements then her conversations.

When Tony began his speech Loki found it amusing as Cephera fidgeted excitedly on her feet. He'd never found an attraction to a woman like her before. So simple and easy to make smile, strong and vibrant and adept in magic. The only time Loki paid any attention to the rest of the people around her was when something caused Cephera to stare wide eyed and worried across the room.

Curious Loki drew his arms out expanding his window and was now viewing the entire room.

(Cephera)

"Lets get a few things clear right off the top. We were here to meet and kill those who might get in our masters way but..." He held up a finger to stop anyone who was about to speak. "I see you have a couple of 'specials' among you." He eyed Cephera and then across the room to Amelia. "Hand them over and we'll leave quietly." He licked his lips smirking.

"No deal." Tony said instantly, no thought involved even for a moment.

"Come now Stark, don't be stubborn. Our master will spare you for those two." He nodded his head once more indicating Amelia and Cephera.

"Tell your Master we decline." Tony said and the rest of the heroes stepped forward. The three people behind this enemy stepped forward as well.

"Loki will not care either way. I tried the nice way. We'll kill you all and take them by force." He motioned for his followers to attack when Thor stepped up.

"My brother is in Asgard." He insisted.

"Your brother? Clearly you know very little about him." He snorted. Cephera was shaking her head it didn't make sense. She watched when the other three began to show off their own powers. Fire, ice, arcane. It seemed he brought an interesting group.

'_Give yourself up_.' Cephera froze. The voice inside her head she recognized easily.

"Loki?!" She said out loud in surprise and brought attention to herself.

'_Think of what you want to say to me and it will be between you and me. This Loki they speak of isn't me_.' He told her firmly.

'_You want me to go with them?_' She asked doing as he said and thought of him as she spoke.

'_You're capable. If we are going to get answers to these attacks we need to find the main cause. We need to find out what this other Loki wants with you and even who he is._' Confused but understanding what it was he was saying Cephera moved forward. Perhaps she was crazy to trust the god of lies but Cephera just felt she could.

"There is no need for death today. I will go." She announced and got the reaction she had expected.

"WHAT!" Seraphina said incredulously and angry. Cephera put her hand up shaking her head.

"What about you?" The main guy asked nodding toward Amelia.

"Just me." Cephera said quickly. She didn't want Amelia becoming a victim again.

"Hell no. If she goes, I go." Seraphina stepped next to Cephera and giving her a look of 'what are you doing?'

"We're only interested in people with powers." He said to her.

"She's my sister. Of course I have powers." Seraphina said rolling her eyes.

"Wait why are we even contemplating this." Tony pipped up.

"Tony, trust me." Cephera gave him a deep look she didn't often give. A look that conveyed to him that she had an idea and to back down. Loki and her might have got off on the wrong foot when they first met but Cephera couldn't help but trust him.

"What will you do with them?" Bruce spoke. He had stepped in front of Amelia separating her from view.

"Loki is somewhat of a collector. He likes to meet new powerful beings and have them join with him." The man smirked again.

"And you think we'll just let you walk out if here with them?" Steve ventured and Seraphina moved forward. She grabbed Steve and forced him to look at her.

"I trust my sister. She wouldn't be going if she didn't think it was the safer way to go." She told him sternly. Steve just stared at her and Cephera saw his jaw tighten. He didn't like what was going on but really who could blame him. Cephera stepped across the room careful not to alarm anyone and took her sisters hand. Together they went to the people threatening them. Cephera gave Tony another meaningful.

The leader stopped them and looked at Seraphina. "And what power do you possess?"

"I have the power to manipulate anything running on energy. I also have the power to put my foot up your ass if you try anything funny." Seraphina growled. The man laughed and motioned for them to get in the elevator that was now being held open. Truthfully humans were not the worst they had even encountered and having her sister with her was soothing.

'_Loki? Are you still there?_' She asked Loki feeling a little worried.

'_I am._' He replied his tone calm and reassuring.

'_Don't leave me._' She told him.

'_I will make sure you and your sister return safely_.' He assured her. As they watched the floors drop on the elevator. They were blindfolded at the lobby and helped into a vehicle.

'_Are you looking through my eyes?_' Cephera asked curiously.

'_No. I can still see all the world around you. I am taking note of where they are taking you._' Cephera took a breath of relief. At least someone knew where they were going. As they drove along still blindfolded Cephera suddenly thought of something.

'Loki. How did you know something was happening?' She asked curious. He was silent. She could almost feel him on the out skirts of her minds.

'_I..._' Cephera didn't let him finish as it dawn on her.

'_Oh my god you were spying on me._' She suddenly burst. His followed silence gave her the confidence she was right. '_When this is all over we need to talk.'_ She said more amused then angry.

'_There is nothing to talk about. I was checking in on things nothing more._' He finally replied.

'_When are you going to stop pushing me away?_' He didn't answer her. 'Loki?'

'_This is not the time for foolish questions. I will not answer them._' His tone was hard now and Cephera frowned. The rest of the car ride he said nothing to her or her to him. It boggled her mind how he could be so distant from her yet so close. He warned her away from him but here he was invading her privacy and her mind, helping her or possibly putting her in unknown danger and here she was blindly following him.

Loki kept her in a state of confused wonder and Cephera wanted badly to just understand what she was feeling. His touch always so far from her reach. She wanted to hold him and help him swallow up any sorrow he had or any doubts. No man had ever touched her heart and Loki had done so with ease and he hadn't even tried. Maybe it was just fascination. She sometimes wondered if her feelings stemmed from him having an attraction to her and he being the only man outside humanity that ever did. Almost like picking the first option that came along afraid that if you didn't you'd never get another.

She bit down those thoughts. To think she was simply settling on anyone was foolish. She had held out 800 years to find a true connection to someone and she was sure she found that connection too him. Maybe it was fate seeing him in the woods and her finding that opal. A way of bringing them together in the far future.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurai tenshi015: he totally got busted. Lol.

Gfor098: no he didn't. Not yet. And yeah Loki the a creepy stalker.

Poodle warriors: I liked changing Cephera a little. This is the oldest I've ever had her been and she was born in a very harsh world. Rare, pillage and plunder back and them days. It's hard to keep her completely subordinate because of that. I had to make her a little more realistic to her age. She's seen things and learned things over the decades. Lol

Doctor loki love: I'm glad that my denial isn't driving you insane. They'll get passed denial soon... And your right Cephera won't back down. She has more of a backbone in this one due to her age. She's waited long enough to find someone she's not letting go now. Lol.

Akera writer of the night: you'll get more...once a day. :p

loki's dreamer: ahh yes. The smut..sadly still none left. I like the mind talking stuff too.

Chapter 22

"Are we really just going to let them go like that?" Steve said.

"Of course not." Tony scoffed before turning to Pepper. "I want you to get yourself and the rest of the non team out of here for safety." Tony told her. Pepper nodded and was joined quickly by Happy and his date, Rhodey and his date and Amelia. Amelia was on two lines about leaving. On one hand she wanted to help but she feared it. She feared getting caught, feared getting used. She felt ashamed to he running but no one said anything to her or even gave her any disappointing looks. They seemed to understand. Another part of her wanted to stay and help.

They made it to press the button on the elevator and she could hear Steve giving directions to the rest. Amelia cried out when the elevator doors opened and instead of it being empty the three 'specials' from before were there and obviously not there to be nice. Pepper stepped back with everyone else and the three, two guys and a girl came out. "You didn't think we were really going to just let you sit her idly did you." The female said smugly and her hands froze over.

Pepper grabbed Amelia while Tony said something to his computer system. Everything became hard to follow after that. There were blasts of energy going off everywhere. Pepper had retreated behind the bar with her friends and Amelia had followed only to slip across an ice strip that appeared beneath her feet. She landed flat on her back and a loud grunting made her roll over and look to her far right.

Not too far from the bar Bruce looked to be struggling. "Let it go big guy. We need you." Steve said to Bruce and Amelia was shocked to see Bruce's eyes open wide and green. His body transforming into a larger being and his clothes shredding to accommodate his new size. It would seem the only thing accommodating about his clothes were his stretchy boxers which at this point looked like a simple pair of black shorts.

Amelia lay transfixed and remembered there quick talk in the lab. Pepper was the one to break her out of her concentration and pulling her to 'safety'. Amelia hid there listening to the ruckus in the room. Windows were breaking, the floor was cracking. Amelia was shaking. What if they didn't win? What if she was caught? She was afraid and was desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Peek-a-boo." The woman said who could conjure ice. Amelia let out a startled cry and shuffled backward. The woman was charging up some kind of blast between her palms and all Amelia could think was that they would all be frozen to death. Amelia was having trouble focusing. With the danger directly in the same room and now in front of her it would seem using her power was difficult. Over coming her fear was key but she just couldn't focus her mind.

Steve jumped over the counter landing near Amelia. "My apologizes." He told the woman before he punched her so hard she toppled back and slid across the floor. Her ice blast still shot off but hit the ceiling. The roof began to crack as ice shards rained down. "You need to make a run for the stairwell." Steve told them and helped them all up. They all ran for the emergency door that led to the stairs and Amelia took one last look back at Bruce. She also noticed that the room no longer had three assailants in it but a large handful. They certainly came prepared.

Amelia cried out when something pinned her to the wall while everyone else had begun to rush down the stairs. "Where do you think you're going." A different woman spat grabbing Amelia by the front of her dress and pulling her up a flight of stairs instead of down.

"Amelia!" She heard Pepper call out and Rhodey was right there coming up behind her new attacker and using his military fighting skills he detached Amelia from the woman's grasp and they got into a war of hand to hand combat. Pepper screamed as a shower of sparks rained down from above and Amelia dodged around Rhodey, who had his hands full, to get down the stairs to Pepper.

She didn't make it. A male jumped from the banister above and caught hold if their floor and swung himself onto the floor. He grabbed Rhodey and instantly Rhodey fell to the floor. Amelia was unsure if he was dead or just unconscious. "Stop." She cried narrowing her eyes and suddenly feeling a rush run through her body. Her head cleared as the thought that her own cowardice might have gotten Rhodey killed took over her. She pushed out with her mind and the man who had just taken down Rhodey and the woman on the floor stopped. "Walk away." She commanded them.

To Amelia's shock they did. They began to retreat up the stairs. Pepper and the gang were chillin' out just down the stairs from her and Amelia nodded to them. They continued down the stairs. Amelia turned her eyes to Rhodey and check his pulse quickly. He was still alive. She then turned her focus on stairwell door leading back into the main room. She pulled it open and inside was a mess with people still fighting.

Amelia opened her mind further, she wasn't sure how she just followed her instinct. She let the calm take over reaching out to every enemy present. The enemies stopped fighting and the heroes turned to look bewildered at her. "On your knees." She told them all and they did easily.

"Well fuck me and call it a day. That's some power." Tony said his helmet pulling back to reveal his face. It was then Bruce came crashing back into the building. Amelia was startled and when he move to start attacking those who were currently subdued by her she yelled.

"Don't." She cried and he turned to look directly at her. "Stop now Bruce." She said her voice changing to a softer less threatening tone. He hand coming up and motioning for him to calm down. She watched as Bruce stumbled backward in his form looking confused and shocked.

He began to shrink down while shaking his head as if trying to force her out. She concentrated on him harder trying not to lose her connection. She gasped and looked away when his boxers hit the floor as his frame became to small for him. Soon Bruce was a gasping mess on his knees.

XxX

Amelia was able to keep a calm in the room until more SHIELD agents showed up and took all those who didn't escape into custody. Amelia was spent. She had a massive headache border-lining a migraine. She was sat against a wall her head on her knees. "Amelia." It was Bruce. He was dressed in some clothing Tony provided to him. She looked up and he joined her on the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said to her regret and embarrassment in his voice and written on his face.

"Don't apologize it's fine. We are all what we are and can't change it." She said giving him the best smile she could under her stressed out circumstances.

"What you did...your power. I've never experienced anything like it. I could feel you in my mind. I could feel your calm inside me. I've never had anyone who could 'tame the beast' so to speak. It was amazing." He told her. Amelia knew she blushed. She felt the heat in her face and looked back down.

"I'm glad. Anytime you need soothing I'm your woman." She meant it as a jest and realized once the words were out how they actually sounded.

"I hope you never have to see that again." He replied and was kind enough to see her words for what they were. He was a nice guy Bruce Banner. Amelia was glad she came to the party with him even it had gotten crazy at the end.

(Cephera)

Cephera and her sister were taken into some kind of underground headquarters. They were brought deep into the place until they entered a large room full of people. Everyone watched them as they walked by. "They're all special like you girls." The man called Adam said from behind them.

"And they follow 'Loki'?" Cephera said.

"We all have since New York. We thought he was gone forever. We were ecstatic when he came back. Our king Loki." he sounded like a blind follower.

'Wow. Seems you have some fans of your take over the world idea.' Cephera said to Loki after a long time of silence between them.

'Yes. So it would seem.' He said dully.

"Do we get to meet Loki?" Seraphina said giving Cephera 'this is complete bullshit' look.

"I'm taking you too him now." Adam assured them smirking. Cephera had a bad feeling about this. They were brought into yet another area but this was empty aside from...Loki. Cephera stopped dead as the visage of Loki stood on a ramp not to far away. "My king." Adam said kneeling before his master.

'Are you seeing this?' Cephera asked Loki.

'I am. I'm rather unpleased. I do not like this.' He said back. Cephera was trying not to smile suddenly. This was kinda cool interacting with Loki this way. The real Loki.

"Welcome." The imposter Loki said. He did not sound like Loki. Cephera looked to her sister and Seraphina looked to her. She knew just by the exchange that her sister knew something was up without Cephera even saying so.

"What do you want with us?" Seraphina demanded.

"Kneel to your king before you address him." Imposter Loki growled his eyes narrowed. He waved his hand to dismiss Adam who left and Cephera looked to Seraphina.

"There is only one reason I ever get on my knees and that would never be for you...or the real Loki for that matter." Seraphina said crossing her arms.

Cephera heard imposter Loki growl and couldn't help but wonder what Loki would do if she knelt. Would it bother him? She shook the idea from her head. Now was not the time to try and make Loki jealous and it really wasn't her thing.

"You dare insult the great god of mischief." He snapped moving down toward them.

"Yes." Seraphina replied smirking. Her sister really did like being brazen just like her father. "I've met Loki and you're not him." Seraphina said.

"And this is how will shall play this." Imposter Loki paused in his movements. "I was going to offer you a place among my loyal followers." He said directly to Seraphina. "However your sister is someone I need for a different reason." Cephera wasn't sure she liked that.

"What do you want with me?" Cephera inquired.

"I'm a collector of sorts." He said. They knew this. Adam had already said so. "I collect other people's powers. I've been informed about you. Must come in handy being able to heal the way you do." Cephera touched her throat on instinct. She remembered that all to well.

'You've been seen healing?' Loki said sounding surprised.

'When I got attack in the infirmary they slit my throat. I had too.' Cephera told him.

"And how will you 'collect' my power?" Cephera asked him.

Imposter Loki grinned wide. "That parts easy." He replied and disappeared. Cephera gasped when she was grabbed roughly by the neck and Seraphina cried out when she was sent flying to the side. Cephera was being held by this Loki his face glaring down at her. He opened his mouth and a strange myst entered her mouth and quickly dissipated. His face changed after to one of confusion.

Cephera used her magic to make a copy of herself to free herself from his grasp. He didn't try to come after her again instead he stared at her. "Seraphina?" Cephera asked without taking her eyes off imposter Loki.

"I'm fine. Just pissed." Seraphina replied.

"What are you?" He asked Cephera. "Why can't I take your power?" His voice sounded menacing.

"Are you like some kind of succubus or something?" Cephera asked in return.

"Are there even male succubi?" Seraphina said forgetting for a moment this guy was in disguise though he sounded male.

'Don't let your guard down.' Loki said to her.

'I think it's time for you to tell someone where we are.' Cephera said back.

'Already done. Thor knows.' Loki said back and Cephera felt relieved.

"I don't understand." He said and his look became menacing. Cephera knew she couldn't copy his power. She was quick enough to try a moment ago. He wasn't running on magic.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurai tenshi015: you have an idea do you :p

Doctor Loki love: I think you of all people will love the ending of this chapter. :p can't wait to see your reaction.

Loki's dreamer: haha exciting and different! Yay.

Sailing FX for gold: I'm always trying to figure out spells and powers people can have. Lol.

Gfor098: I needed and enemy and this just popped into my head after a while. Lol

akera writer of the night: glad you enjoyed it. I personally enjoyed the ending to this chapter and I hope you do too.

Poodle warriors: not a robot. Lol

Chapter 23

"I am sure of it." Thor said leading everyone of the avengers, aside from Banner who was; for some reason, still feeling Amelia's calm, down into an old subway and further into some long forgotten passages below the city. Not too long prior he had Loki communicate with him through his mind. It was the first Thor had experienced it but he did not question it, in fact he was grateful. Without him they would not have known where to find them.

Once Loki had told Thor that he knew where the girls were he jumped into action gathering the others after their tiresome battle at Tony's tower. Now he had them all below the city and not all of them understood what was going on.

"How exactly do you know?" Tony asked as they found nothing so far.

"Loki is guiding me in my head." Thor said and saw some exchanged looks go between them.

"In your head?" Natasha repeated questioningly.

"Yes. This should not surprise you with the many people with powers you have met. Loki is the master of magic. He tracked the girls as they left the tower." Thor assured them.

"How did he even know what was going on?" Clint said afterward preparing his bow he had Agent Coulson drop off to him.

"He will not comment on the matter. The man they are dealing with seems to be under the impression he can take their powers but he was unsuccessful in his try against the Lady Cephera. He also happens to look just like Loki." Thor finished at the end.

"How do we know it's not your brother and he's not just tricking us?" Steve questioned. He has also had his things delivered. SHEILD was very fast for such matters.

"Loki is in Asgard. He would not be able to leave without the knowledge of Odin or Heimdall. I tell you my brother is not the enemy." Thor sighed. He hated that Loki was so feared and hated. It brought Thor sadness. He felt Loki needed friends and family in his life and this woman, he had thought Loki was brooding over, was a continued mystery.

There was silence and finally they heard echoes of voices. "Does Loki still have eyes on the girls?" Thor nodded to Steve's question.

"Currently they have been distracting this imposter with questions but Loki says he is boring of them and may attack them soon." The group moved faster.

"Well can't Loki magic himself here and kick their asses now. Power to power. We could use the extra hand." Thor stopped.

"If he leaves now he will no longer have eyes on the girls. A conjured spell keeps them connected visually." Thor explained.

"Screw Loki we can take whatever is down that passageway." Tony said eager to find Cephera and her sister.

"Let us hurry." Thor told them. Thor couldn't wait to save them either but he was not sure he liked the information Loki was supplying. Thor hated to harm anyone of the humans with powers who might be being led astray by this man using Loki's face. It would be no different had it been SHIELD agents. They may not realize they are the good guys and there to help. Thor didn't want to see anymore death tonight.

Just because these people were attacking them didn't make them the enemy. It was possible they had been lied to and could very well become allies. Their powers could help earth and its people.

When they got closer to the sounds they all stopped in their tracks. There was many more then even Thor had understood from Loki. "Ahhh, I think we need more hands." Tony said looking around as some stopped to look at them not really understanding what was going on. "Take us to your leader." Tony told them.

"They're here to kill the master!" Someone shouted and Thor knew that nothing good would come of this now.

(Loki)

Loki was pacing behind his desk his eyes pinned on Thor's approached from one smoky window to Cephera and her sister in the other. This man Loki could not figure out. He was hiding behind Loki's face and Loki didn't like that. No one used him to get what they wanted. If he was there he would kill this one in a heart beat but he could not risk going blind on Cephera. He wished Thor and his merry band of warriors would hurry up.

'_Loki._" Her voice was like velvet in his mind. It was distracting having her in his head. He hadn't thought opening this line of communication with her would feel so...intimate.

'_I'm here._' He responded watching her in his vision.

'_E.T.A?'_ She inquired. Even in his head her voice was soft and soothing. He wanted to hate it but he couldn't. He would love nothing more then to go to bed speaking with her this way until her voice helped lull him to sleep.

_'If they don't come across too much resistance from the people in the other rooms I'd give them ten minutes._' He told her trying to keep his voice calm and professional.

"This is ridiculous we can't just keep chatting with him." Seraphina whispered to Cephera. Loki had no want to open his mind up to the sister and he refrained from doing so.

"Calm yourself." Cephera said in a whisper back. Loki's eyes took a second to take in Cephera's current look. The blindfold had cause her hair to become slightly messy giving her an almost out of bed look and her face looked serious and determined.

'_Keep him occupied a little while longer_.' Loki told her sternly.

'_How? Even I can see he's eyeing us wondering what's the best way to rid us from his sight_.' Cephera replied. 'At this rate we'll be fighting for our lives before anyone gets here.' Cephera sighed.

_'You have magic use it if you must. I'll help you. There are spells deep inside you that I can help you learn._' He felt her relax slightly.

_'Loki when I see you again you deserve a hug.'_ She teased and Loki rubbed a hand over his temple. The last thing he needed from her was a hug or contact of any kind. He needed her to find a way to look passed him. Loki mentally hit himself. He was making this just as difficult on her as he was himself by his spying and then reaching out to her. He should have never done any of it and yet if he hadn't they would not have this much information or had this opportunity. Loki knew of the SHIELD agents ready to invade the place once the Avengers gave them the go ahead. The place would be swarmed in no time and there base of operations would be shut down.

However, he was sure if they failed to catch this other Loki then he would not stop until he has acquired more specials and he once more has enough to attack SHIELD. Loki couldn't help but think of how Cephera looked laying on the pavement covered in blood and soaked in rain. How the weight of her body felt in his arms. How she looked at him. Loki put her in this situation this time and he should not have. If she got hurt now he would surely blame himself. At the time it seemed like a good idea to get to the bottom of things but now he questioned the decision.

"Tell me...how does one kill a girl who can just heal from her wounds?" Imposter Loki said his tone changing to a more menacing tone. Loki didn't like that. "If I can't acquire your power for myself I can't very well let you leave and tell all your friends about me." He continued.

"Go ahead and try to touch my sister. I've been waiting to kick your ass all night." Seraphina replied getting in a readied stance.

"Too bad. You would have made a nice addition to my growing army." He snarled and disappeared.

'_Make a double now.'_ Loki ordered Cephera and she did. When one was attacked she bounced her real self over and the one being attacked disappeared. On her own he watched her cast a fire ball and throw it at the imposter or the collector as they had begun to dub him. He vanished again and Seraphina growled loudly as she was grabbed. The collector tried to steal her power as a myst came from his mouth and into hers but just like Cephera it had no effect. Seraphina had been frozen during the process but once it vanished she was able to swing her leg and struck the collector between the legs.

He promptly let her go with a grunt as he fell forward but before Seraphina could do anything else some kind of energy pulse threw her across the room. '_Freeze him. Everyone is fighting their way to you as we speak.'_ Loki told Cephera. Her slight hesitation gave the collector time to get to his feet before Cephera reached him. She grabbed his arm and as he began to ice over flames burst from his body and melted the ice burning her and making her stumble backward. '_Cephera_!' Loki didn't mean to say it to her. He knew she could heal and still he worried she was badly hurt.

_'I'm ok_.' She told him. 'I've never seen one person have so many abilities that weren't magic.' She said to him.

_'I guess he literally means he collects them_.' Loki responded just as Cephera spun sending ice daggers at the enemy. Shouts caused the collector to become distracted and Cephera lunged at him just as her sister grabbed him. Loki was not sure what he was seeing but Cephera grabbed him making him cry out in frustration and surprise. He once again vanished leaving both sisters empty handed.

"You." He said from far away near a different entrance he planned too use to escape. "Whatever power it is you have I will find a way to have it." He was out of breath and retreated. Seraphina began to run for him and was stopped by Cephera.

"Let him go." Cephera said and Loki was irritated. He didn't want him to get away but even more he didn't want Cephera to go after him.

'_What did you do to him?_' Loki asked her.

'_I'll explain that to you when you finally have a decent conversation with me_.' She replied and Loki glared at her image. The woman would be the death of him whether he liked it or not. She was insisted on speaking with him, getting to know him. Loki was more frustrated over the fact that he himself couldn't keep his mind off her. Not since that damn kiss. Loki was also not impressed when Thor and everyone else came barreling in.

"Where is Loki...the collector." Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"He escaped." Seraphina said annoyed. Loki felt sure they were safe now and with a wave of his hand his spell disappeared. He didn't bother finding out what happened afterward and when late night came he lay in bed staring into the darkness thinking. Loki had never had this situation before. Cephera was persistent toward her need to know him. She wanted to be close to him and talk to him without others pushing her to do so. Without the promise of anything that a prince could give to her. She didn't want anything in return but too understand what it was that had somehow snuck between them. The fact she seemed open to being with him unnerved him and thrilled him.

'_Loki?_' Loki was surprised by the sudden intrusion into his mind. He had thought he had shut them out. He then remembered that she had copied the things he knew. He swallowed but didn't respond. He simply pretended he wasn't able to hear her. '_Goodnight Loki.'_ She said. She sounded sleepy and Loki could imagine her lying in her own bed looking up at her ceiling thinking of him.

"Goodnight sweet one." He replied out loud to himself before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him over.


	24. Chapter 24

Akera writer of the night: haha. You seem to enjoy it just as I hopes you would. More feels today!

Doctor Loki love: sweetness yes. Enjoy this chap.

Kurai tenshi015: he can when no one can see or hear him. Lol.

Loki's dreamer : he did, too bad she couldn't hear him. :(

Poodle warriors: lots of questions...good. *evil laughter*

Dawn: Thanks! I'm always glad to see new people! Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 24

Loki had been avoiding her like the plague. He didn't want to have this talk she spoke of but he knew it had to happen. He knew mainly because after a few days she tried once more to contact him in his mind. He should have never opened that pathway. He continued to ignore her not allowing her to know he could hear her.

Now a week since then he was entering the compound and went directly for the children's ward. He needed to end this. He needed this to stop. He had thought of many things he wanted to say on his way up and when the doors opened he stepped inside. He could hear the sounds of the children laughing and playing. The guards didn't bother him.

Amelia saw him as she passed the main hallway. She stopped gave him one look and called out for Cephera. It bothered him that she knew he was there for her. How many others knew? Thor had been constantly questioning Loki about that day he had been watching them all and Loki had kept tight lipped about it. No one needed to be in his business.

Cephera came down the hall moments later. She looked beautiful, as usual. It disarmed him every time he saw her. "As you said. We need to talk." He said to her. She smiled a satisfied smile and led him to the small office. "You need to stop." He told her immediately as he closed the door, before any other words could be spoken.

"Why? Why do you keep trying to push me away?" She asked shaking her head a weary smile replacing her bright one.

Loki shook his head. "You need to stop trying to reach out to me and you need to stay out of my head. It's an invasion I do not wish on myself." He watched her arch an eyebrow and cross her arms. Perhaps it was not the best thing to say to the woman he had been spying on but the words just fell out.

"Oh really? And who was the one who not only was speaking to me first but was watching me? Tell me Loki were you watching me all day from the moment I woke? Perhaps when I was dressing?" Loki stood his mouth hung a little. She certainly didn't mind calling him out on it but she seemed more amused then angry and he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"I saw no such thing." He defended himself instantly.

"And would you have stopped looking had I been in a state of undress?" She pursed her lips.

"I...of course I would." He lied. He knew all too well he wouldn't have been able to peel his eyes off her had such a thing occurred. This conversation was unraveling fast. Everything he had wanted to say he had forgotten and new words were forming on his tongue.

"Why are you so set against there being anything between us when you show signs that you would like there to be? You can't even follow your own advice and stay away from me. We are both confused and both of us are desperate for answers yet you refuse to allow us to get answers or closure of any kind." She kept going and Loki growled.

"Don't you understand, you have my heart but I will not take yours." Loki blurted the words from frustration. This would not help matters. Her knowing how he truly felt for her would only cause her to continue pursuing him. He saw no point in taking it back though and so he continued. "I would only cause ruin to your good and gentle nature. I would ruin you." Loki grabbed her by her upper arms as spoke gazing down at her his heart pounding. He absolutely hated feeling this way. He felt like a boy. He felt unsure of everything he had been trying to tell himself. Everything he had been keeping so well conserved since his return from exile. What took him a few years to finally get a good enough hold on she had broken down in only a few meetings.

"Isn't it for me to choose who I give my heart too?" Cephera tried to move closer but he wouldn't let her.

"I will not allow you to come so close to me. The sentiments I thought I had learned to control and dispatch are forever surfacing when I am near you and I cannot bare to see you hurt by my selfishness." Loki turned from her. He could not face her. He'd never spoken so openly about how he felt before to any woman. Perhaps it was because no woman had ever felt the same in return. He felt her hand rest on his back. Thick fabric separating her skin from his and yet he still felt naked.

"Loki. I'm not a delicate piece of china you shut away to just look at. I will not break as easily as you think I will." She told him. She moved in fast wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him pressing herself to him from behind. The feeling of her so close made him take in a deep breath. "I want to understand you. To know you." He laughed at that.

"There is nothing to know. I am a mere shell of a man left behind by his past. There is nothing for me to give you. Not now, not ever. I do this to protect you, to protect us both from hurt." He said and finally turned to look down at her making her release her embrace.

"Haven't I proven I don't need protecting and I don't want it. I need and want your love." Cephera hadn't widened the gap between them as she spoke her held tilted upward. Loki felt so helplessly lost at this point. "Kiss me Loki. Lie to me after, tell me you don't love me, that you don't want me." She was almost pleading.

Loki clenched his hands into fists at his sides and her hands came to rest over them. "I cannot do that. You know this. I will not lie to you but I will not act on how I feel." He told her. How could two people feel so emotionally connected to one another in such a short span of time and be so sure about their feelings. Loki would have once called it nonsense.

"If you don't, another will." She told him. He swallowed thickly. He knew this was true. One day she would move on and another man would claim her. As much as the thought killed him he would not taint her. She would find more happiness with someone else he was sure of it.

"And he will make you happier then I ever could." Loki replied. She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't really believe that." She told him and before he could stop her she was attach to him again. Her arms around his shoulders and her hand in his hair. "I won't do it. I won't love another. I never will." The heat of her lips were inches from his own and Loki sealed the gap before he could think about it. It took everything he had to contain himself. His hands had loosened from fists and had pulled her closer by her waist. His lips were not so rough this time. This time he was half ready. His mind still reeling as he yearned for more of her.

This time when she opened her mouth to his probing tongue he didn't pull away he joined her tongue in a tender dance breaking only a second to change positioning of their heads and kissing her again. Loki drew in a shaky breath as he released her and pushed her back at arms length. "I cannot. You deserve better then I. I cannot give you what you want." Once again Loki did the only thing he could and left the room.

(Bruce)

"Don't be afraid." Bruce told Amelia. They were standing alone in the training room.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said worried.

"It's nothing some ice can't fix." He smiled at her before leaning his face forward cheek side to her. Amelia brought hand back and cracked him across the face as hard as she would let herself. The snap made him breath heavily every time they did so but he could still feel her calm and he felt no signs of his transformation.

"Bruce I don't think you're going to change. Not with my power washing over you."

"I know and it's incredible." He said almost laughing and sweeping her into a hug. She cried out startled. "You've no idea how happy this makes me. To not be afraid that something random will set me off right now, right here in this moment." Amelia smiled back but it looked saddened. He released her.

"Bruce, I know you're happy but what about when I'm not around? I can't always be there to help you." She told him.

"I know I just...even a few stress free hours is a god sent." He said. She didn't understand how much this meant to him.

"I want to help you, I do but I don't see how this is going to help." Amelia told him.

"I'm not looking for a permanent fix Amelia. There isn't one but I appreciate just being able to feel anything, everything around me without worries." Bruce tried to convey to her how he felt.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked him.

"Too long." Was his reply and he sighed.

"It seems to have taken over your life." She said. He'd been speaking with her a lot the past week and had shared quite a bit more then he had with most people in some time. She got a chance to test her power over him and he had a chance to simply feel free.

"Much more then I would like. " Bruce admitted placing his glasses back on his face. Amelia was giving his a strange look when he looked at her again.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" She asked tilting her head questioningly. Bruce was caught off guard by the question.

"I dunno eight years." He said guesstimating. "Unless you count the party." He grinned when she half laughed. Then she looked at him again all serious.

"Well how would you like to go on a real date?" She asked her face cracking into a smile. Bruce found he wasn't surprised by her offer.

"I'd like that." He said. For once in his life he didn't feel like he needed to say no. "Where would you like to go?"

"Lets go all out. Lets go to the amusement park. Lets take you one rides that's bound to get your heart racing." She laughed.

"You like high risk dates do you?" He joked.

"What can I say I'm a dare devil." Bruce nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like a plan." Amelia moved forward and gave Bruce a kiss on his cheek which did startle him.

"Tomorrow. Lets skip work for one day." Bruce was still taking a moment to recover from the simple kiss. He hadn't felt this excited for anything in a very long while.

"Ah..yeah. Yeah. Tomorrow." He said. Amelia grabbed her things and left waving to him as she did. Bruce stayed standing in the same spot and found himself wanting to share the news but unfortunately for Bruce the one person he had grown close enough too to tell was Tony. Did he really want to tell Tony? This would be his first real date in a long time and he was excited. Bruce shook his head and pulled out his cellphone.

(Bruce): 'Guess who has a date tomorrow?' Bruce typed to Tony and after a moments hesitation he hit send. It didn't take Tony long to respond.

(Tony): 'Blow up dolls don't count.' Bruce should have known he was in for a sarcastic reply.

(Bruce): 'I'm serious Tony.' He replied.

(Tony): 'So was I... Ok let me take a stab at it. She's cute, blond, brown eyed and has the power to calm your mind.' Bruce smirked. Of course Tony would catch on that quick.

(Bruce): ' :) '

(Tony): 'I'm proud of you big green.' Bruce sighed at the newest name Tony found for him. He thought he had run out since they started to hang out. Bruce didn't bother answering back this time. He left the building to return to his lab work unable to remove the silly smile from his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki's dreamer: not completely together but going in the right direction. I wanted Loki to be a little different and I'm happy it's turning out that way. Lol

Kurai tenshi015: I never even tried to make them so opposite it just sorta happened. Lol

Mallakai: yeah Loki's fearful of what could happen to both of them if they ventured down this road. And yes he is already emotionally compromised even if he wants to think he can fight it. I am not sure if he will interact with the kids. Thanks for the compliments. 3 its always motivating to read those. :)

Doctor Loki love: I haven't been trying to go sexless it just sorta happened. Lol. And there was some sex with Clint and Natasha. Lol. And yeah Loki has too much possessive issues to let her be with anyone else which would suck if she tried to move on and only confuse things more. I'm also happy that Bruce and Amelia are working out nicely. I was worried about how to get them to come together for a while.

Poodle warriors: I'm loving Bruce and Amelia. :) as for Loki well he's just being Loki.

A. Michelle: haha I feel like he'll be the death of me sometimes too. Addicted to my story...awesome!

Dawn: good to see you back. Shiaji is explained in this one. There will be more of him. Wow you powered through all of them. Nice. :) hope you enjoyed them all or at least some. :p

Chapter 25

"This in unbelievable, you're unbelievable. You let him walk away again?!" Seraphina said frustrated at her younger sister.

"What was I suppose to do? Attach myself to him and refuse to let go until he stayed to listen, that's not childish or anything." Cephera replied back. She was sitting on the edge of her bed her hands gripping the blankets also feeling frustrated. This felt odd having this conversation with Cephera. Seraphina never thought she'd see the day she had any boy talk with her at all.

"He pretty much confessed to loving you!" Seraphina was pacing. "You know what he needs? He needs a good smack up the side of his head to released whatever it is that's fucking up his brain." Seraphina growled.

"Seriously you can't just go around hitting everyone it doesn't solve anything." Cephera shook her head exasperated.

"Don't talk to me about violence. You need a good smack too." Seraphina glowered at her sister. She was not impressed to hear about this when she got home. She was also not impressed that Cephera had left again without Shiaji. She had been given the cat as a guardian and Cephera was using it more like a pet. They had already finished that argument before this one began.

"Will you calm down. It's not the end of all things. I'm not giving up on him I'm just going to give him some space." Cephera said shrugging.

"Perfect. Leave him wide open for some little trollop to come along and fuck her way to his heart." Seraphina fumed. "You know what your problem is? You're not assertive enough. You're too passive aggressive. You never fight for what you want! You just sit by and wait for shit to happen." Seraphina knew she was being a bitch but she was sick of seeing her sister never get ahead in life. She just lived life day by day never really going for it or putting herself out there. The most she had seen her sister do had been joining SHIELD which had surprised her to no end. Now she was letting a guy walk away from her without even trying to keep him in her grasp when she clearly wanted him.

"Seraphina it's not like that." Cephera said about to say more but Seraphina waved her hand for Cephera to stay quiet.

"I said I wouldn't get involved. That you needed to do things for yourself but honestly you need to at least take advice." Cephera titled her head questioningly toward her twin. She wasn't angry and Seraphina knew it. Not much set Cephera off. "You need to find a way to connect with him. You want to give him space because he wants it but if you leave him to his thoughts too long it might turn out to be too late. Don't leave him long. Talk to him from time to time but not on the matters of your heart. Make him feel as though he's safe around you without having to open himself up. He'll either find himself talking to you about more without thinking about it or he'll bail all together but it's better then sitting back and doing nothing." Seraphina sat next to Cephera and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So try to be his friend?" Cephera asked.

"Yeah something like that. Look I got lots of things to tell you to do but you won't do any of those." Seraphina replied sighing.

"Like what?" She had made her curious. Something easily done.

"Well you could play hard to get, tease him and walk away kind of bullshit. Or your could make him jealous by pretending to be seeing someone else or dress super sexy to draw other men's attention in front of him." Cephera scrunched up her nose at those. "Or...no." Seraphina shook her head pretending it was too much to say. Too far left field.

"Or?" Cephera repeated egging her on. Seraphina took a breath.

"Well me and Natasha were talking about a plan. An intervention of sorts and...no...look it's too risky, you'll never do it." She had Cephera on the very edge gripping her shoulders now. Her face an intense stare of wonder.

"Tell me." Cephera insisted bouncing slightly making the mattress move. Seraphina had to try not to smile. It was so easy to get her sister on a hook. If Loki only knew how to work her to his tune the same way.

"Ok..." Seraphina pretending to give in and proceeded to tell Cephera their plan.

(Tony)

Tony enjoyed this. It was something he would never tire of. He once thought that sex of any kind with the one woman would be become monotonous and boring. That of course had been his playboy talking. He now knew the difference. There was a difference in feeling when you were engaged in sex with someone you loved and cherished. Something much more intimate then the act itself. It was something he didn't want to do without now that he had a taste of it.

Pepper was beautiful riding atop him. Her red head tilted forward and her blue eyes looking down at him. His hands resting on her thighs and hers resting on his chest. Her heaving breathing and rhythmic sighing was helping to bring him closer to release. He envied woman. Pepper already had two orgasms and would possibly have a third. He only got one and it usually took a resting period in between to get going again.

Tony groaned when she adjusted her fingers, digging her nails into his chest and biting her bottom lip. Her hips flicking back and forth along his length. Tony flexed his own fingers on her legs and closed his eyes bucking up to meet her halfway. Pepper cried out in pleasure and Tony did it again and again. Pepper collapsed forward moaning and Tony gripped her ass increasing his speed until he exploded in a quivering mass of pleasure.

Pepper kissed his cheek and then his lips. When she was finished her kisses she lay her forehead to his and smiled. "That always makes a long day at work feel worth it." She said in a half out of breath voice.

"Glad I could be of service." Tony replied grinning. Pepper moved off him to lay on her side against him. Propped up on one elbow she was smiling. Her other palm flat to his chest before tracing the scare left behind from his surgery. He no longer had the mini arch reactor in his chest but he didn't regret taking it out. Lying like this here now Tony looked to Pepper with a satisfied look of complete joy. "Marry me." He said. It just came out but somehow it just seemed right.

Peppers eyes widened a slight margin. "What no guns no whistles?" She teased pressing closer to him as of she wasn't sure he was being serious. Her eyes searching his face.

"No smoke and mirrors. Just me and you like it should be. I mean I just did a crap tone of things the last two years that should last me a good while." Tony removed himself from her touch, walked across the room and removed the ring box from an old coat he had in the closet he was sure she wouldn't look in or touch.

He came back to the bed but this time came around it where Pepper had sat up. Her face a wash of emotions as she was coming to realize he was serious. Wearing nothing but a smile Tony place himself on one knee. "Virginia Potts, will you do me this honor and marry me." He asked opening the box up to reveal a simple but still expensive engagement ring.

Tony loved the way she bit her bottom lip as she reached out and touched the box. "Yes." She said her voice gone all breathy once more. Her head nodding enough to possibly give her a headache. Tony hadn't been nervous or had any doubts. He realized now not everything needed planning or fireworks. Sometimes it just needed to come from the heart. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger before she joined him on her knees throwing her arms about him and kissing him.

Tony accepted every kiss she had to offer before she sat back on her heels and gazed at her ring. "Cephera helped me pick it out. I wanted the one with the five cluster stones." He told her.

Pepper almost rolled her eyes but it appeared she didn't want to spoil the mood. "This is perfect. It's all perfect." She said.

Tony stood once more. Pepper replaced herself back on the bed still eyeing her hand. Tony grabbed his cell phone and took Peppers hand. She eyed him but said nothing. She couldn't stop grinning. Tony snapped a picture of just her hand. "Wake up Jarvis. Daddy's got a job for you."

"Yes sir." Jarvis said immediately as the AI didn't actually sleep.

"Tony what are you doing?" Pepper finally asked shaking her head.

"Beating the press to it." He said. "Upload the picture of Peppers hand." The image appeared in the room. "Good now I want you to mass text it to my entire contacts list with the title 'She said yes'. I also want the same picture and title up on every mainstream blog, social network and a headline letter to the press."

"Yes Sir." Jarvis confirmed.

"So much for no guns and whistles." Pepper laughed. Tony was excited. He hadn't been this excited since...well he couldn't remember when. He pounced onto the bed and pulled Pepper down with him, he could go another round now.

XxX

"Wow." Cephera said sitting on the edge of the couch flipping through tv station after station. The news of Tony's engagement was all everyone was talking about. He had told her early that morning when he had barged into her room in his bathrobe singing it. Cephera expressed her want to youtube that video. Seraphina had been sleeping in the same bed when he entered and so she knew as well.

Tony's phone hadn't stopped going off with congratulatory notes. He had emails pilling up not to mention people showing up at his door. Pepper was on the phone all day with her mother who thought Tony would get Pepper killed one day and they were having a back and forth debate over it all and apparently at some point her mother had accepted it and started the wedding planning.

The house was buzzing more then usual. Tony noticed Cephera pick up her cat and make for the door to leave for work. "Hey you taking it with you?" Tony said eyeing the mechanical feline.

"Seraphina insisted that he is my guardian and I'm to take him everywhere. Besides the kids might like him." Cephera shrugged.

"If he doesn't eat them." Tony replied giving the cat the 'I'm watching you' gesture. The cat growled. Him and the cat didn't get along. It might be because Tony had tried to do some tests on it. The damn thing had a mind of its own and it was scary.

"Ignore him Cephera." Pepper said taking the phone away from her hear a moment.

"I know." Cephera replied as she disappeared out the door.

"They're wondering when we will have the engagement party." Tony said to Pepper.

"Who?" She asked back covering the home phones receiver.

"Everyone." Tony held out his arms wide to express his 'everyone' comment.

"Gosh it hasn't been twenty four hours yet I haven't planned that far ahead." She said exasperated.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" He teased. Pepper gave him a mock glare.

"I can only imagine what the wedding will be like." Pepper replied and left the room again. Tony flopped down and relaxed on the couch listening to the news. Life didn't get any better then this.


	26. Chapter 26

Kurai tenshi015: not the flare tony would have liked but he followed his heart. :p I'm glad you enjoy Seraphina. She's a fun one to write. Lol. Haha. I love horny Loki and its been so hard not having him take Cephera to bed already. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I was on the fence on how to so the proposal and just yesterday it came to me while writing that scene.

Doctor Loki love: Cephera is very sit back and let things happen kind of girl for most stuff. It's not so much he's lying to himself at this point but he's fooling himself to think she'd be better off without him. He knows he loves her and is attracted to her but he just keeps making excuses to not be with her. You know me. Loki and Cephera sex will be nice and long and descriptive. Hehe and the fact you're bringing up kids already before they have even been to bed doesn't surprise me. You love little Loki babies.

Gfor098: don't worry about not reviewing. I knew you'd be around at some point. :)

Akera writer of the night: yup onto the next couples. :)

Mallakai: haha diabolical? Would Cephera agree to such a thing... Hehe well soon all will come to light. :) well soon-ish.

Chapter 26

Cephera had left Loki to his own devices for a week now and she was finally ready to do as her sister suggested and give him small moments of her time to see her, speak with her but without getting sentimental or prying into his behaviour. She knew just the thing to begin a conversation with him outside of their feelings.

She found him in one of the office rooms gazing out a window by himself. She was happy he was alone. Thor had approached her not two days ago inquiring, without directly asking, about her relationship with Loki. So when she found him without Thor it was welcomed.

When she entered the room she made sure to make her footsteps louder then usual so he would know she was there. He turned to look at her a somewhat irritated look crossing his face.

"I know you don't want to see me but I have something for you." She said to Loki as she entered the room. He looked to her with both caution and curiosity. Cephera stepped right up to him. She passed him the piece of cloth she had wrapped the opal in. Loki accepted it. "I figured it was yours to begin with and would like it back." She finally peeked his interest completely. His eyebrow lifting before he turned his eyes down at the cloth.

Loki unfolded the cloth and she watched his eyes open wide in shocked recognition. "How did you come across this?" He asked her.

"I saw it drop from you as you were spirited home through the Byfrost all those centuries ago." She admitted and his look went to complete frozen shock. "Yes I'm over 800 years old. I was fetching water from the lake and on my return to the village, you and Thor had just been playing jokes on, I saw you both. When I found this I kept it but everyday for a whole month I returned to that area of the woods to return it in fear you'd come searching and accuse me of stealing it." She figured she had no need to remind him of his reputation back then.

"I had not realized it was missing for sometime and when I realized it was I had no idea where to look. Midgard was not somewhere I thought of often." He replied his voice smooth and calmer then she ever heard it. It was nice talking to him this way.

"What does it do?" She asked him. "I know it has magical properties I can feel it." She tiled her head looking at the opal in his hand.

"It does nothing that could aid someone like me. To me it's worthless but in the right hands it could be a powerful gift." He explained cryptically. He seemed comfortable at the moment in her presence. And it was soothing but she remembered what her sister said. Keep the meetings brief.

"That wasn't cryptic or anything." She teased. Her eyes met his and he shifted. The tension had returned. "Someday will you explain to me what it does? I did after all take care if it all these years. I think I have a right to know someday." Cephera smiled this conversation would end soon and it saddened her but she wouldn't show it.

"Someday." He promised. Cephera nodded and left the room. She would not press him to speak with her any longer. It was clear that her presence was unsettling to him for reasons he wasn't willing to explain and so she gave him space. Her heart hurt every time she saw him but she wouldn't force herself at him. He said nothing as she left but she thought she heard him sigh.

XxX

Once a week or sometimes twice so to switch it up a bit she would greet Loki and even engage him in chat but she always kept it short. She would report back to her sister on the matter and her sister was pleased. It was nice and heart heavy at the same time. She wanted to fold herself into his embrace but his embrace was forever kept from her by his own will.

She had to make due with what she could. Cephera walked into work greeting everyone as she went in her usual cheery tone when Loki came down the main hall. Thor was with him. She had been avoiding Thor. Loki stopped when he saw her and she saw Thor look between the two with deep interest.

Loki's eyes flickered to the cat. "He accompanies you to work often lately." He said and she was thrilled that he noticed. He'd been paying attention.

"He's my guardian, pet and friend. Besides the kids love him." Cephera reach up to scratch Shiaji under the chin as he sat on her shoulder. He varied in size depending on what he wanted to do. Today he was a little kitten.

"He is an interesting specimen." Loki replied eyeing the cat. "It is powered by an energy I'm unfamiliar with." Loki said.

"Yes. He's powered by the energy of my mothers soul. Or part of it." She added at the end.

"A rare thing to obtain." He mused.

"Which is why I treasure him." She smiled. "I need to get to work. If you like you can have a closer look at him another time." Cephera said dismissing the conversation and giving a small wave. Loki gave a nod as she left. She walked to the elevators trying her best not to grin ear to ear or to look back. It had been the first time he had spoken to her first since the last day in her office. When the doors shut and she was out of view Cephera jumped into the air startling Shiaji. She fist pumped a single pump of joy. She grabbed her cat from her shoulder and kissed him all over his fury little face. "I love you! Best conversation piece ever." She told him.

(Natasha)

She saw Cephera come in and she noticed her conversation with Loki. She observed the two and though the tension was still present she had managed to hold her own nicely. Since the party at the tower Natasha had become friends with the girls sister. They had a lot in common.

But that wasn't why she had stopped to watch them. She needed to speak with the Asgardian brothers. She waited for Cephera to disappear into the elevator before approached them. "Good morning." Natasha said with a smile.

"Good morning Natasha." Thor greeted loudly with a wide smile. It had taken her some time to break him out of inserting 'lady' in front of her name or 'miss'.

"Romanov." Loki greeting neutrally.

"I hope you boys are enjoying your time here." She said to them.

"Very much so." Thor answered. Not much seemed to bring Thor down.

"It's been getting interesting." Loki replied and she knew he meant the man masquerading around as him. They hadn't heard anything on him since most all his followers had been rounded up and brought into custody.

"We were thinking." She said to both Thor and Loki. "You're here to both help us merger humans and our current problems and also to get to know us better." She pointed out. Loki said nothing it was more directed at him and he knew it.

"This is accurate." Thor said nodding.

"Well we have a wonderful idea for the both of you. A nice socializing event long overdue." She grinned. Loki was uncomfortably even though he was not trying to let her know it. She was good at reading people.

"And this idea?" Loki finally said.

"A boys night out." She said simply. "Yourself and Thor with the rest of the male Avengers are to spend one fun filled night and sleepover at Starks." Loki almost groaned, she heard the beginning of it.

"Is this common?" Thor asked.

"Usually for younger crowds but I think it's time you boys took some time to get to know each other better." Thor thought about it.

"I like it!" He declared making Natasha smirk. Loki clearly didn't like it but hadn't expressed it out loud. From what she knew Loki wouldn't have a choice. He did seem to be thinking about it.

"Does Stark not live with two women?" Loki finally asked. He was clearly concerned Cephera would be around.

"We've thought that over and we're all going to do the same and have a girls night out and party." Natasha replied. Loki looked torn between that answer and Natasha knew why but she didn't let on she knew. "Clint will give you more details. They were thinking this weekend." Natasha informed them.

"I have nothing planned and so this sounds wonderful. May I request that perhaps Jane join you girls if she so wishes."

"Of course I'd love to get to know her better." Natasha nodded giving Thor a pat on his large bicep.

"Excellent. Thank you Natasha. I appreciate yours and everyone else's thoughtfulness regarding myself and my brother." Thor was nodding appreciatively. Natasha bid them both a good day and continued on to see Fury and make sure to free up her weekend for her girls night.

(Amelia)

"Have a good day at work." Amelia said to Bruce as they walked through the building together. He had arrived early and had breakfast with her.

"You too." He smiled that smouldering smile of his and Amelia kissed his cheek as they parted ways. Three weeks had gone by since their first date and it had turned out so great another one quickly followed. They had gone out so many times now everyone was now aware of them. They were taking things slow. And it suited then both well.

The amusement park was the beginning. The rides had been heart rate worthy and she had managed to keep him calmed enough to enjoy everything. He had first been worried at the beginning of the night but he quickly found himself forgetting about it. She felt like a young girl again eating candy apples and cotton candy.

So far they had taken a long drive to go skiing, spent a not so risky day at the park, and several movies where holding hands and sharing popcorn had become the norm. In two days they would go sky diving. She'd never thought she'd do any of these things in her youth but now she found herself being the one to suggest them. She wanted to live life to the fullest and being with Bruce took her mind off a lot of things.

She entered the children's ward with a smile. "Someone had a good morning." Cephera said when Amelia entered the main recreation area.

"I just had breakfast with Bruce." Amelia replied. Cephera giggled.

"It's nice you've found someone after everything you've been through." Cephera said. Amelia nodded and sighed inside her mind. Cephera hadn't been so lucky on her end where guys were concerned. She watched her struggle daily with her feelings for Loki and trying to maintain them in hopes to just talk to the man. "You excited for girls night out?" Cephera asked.

"As excited as I'll ever be." Amelia replied shaking her head. She was happy to slowly be integrated into the group of friends but she was not sure what to expect hanging out with a room full of girls her own age. She was pretty excited all the same.

"It'll be fun. Get us away from boys and just let loose, so to speak." Cephera laughed and stopped to smile as the room started to fill up with kids. It was lesson time. Amelia learned early that they were reaching in the dark when actually trying to educate the kids on their powers as lots was still unknown but she was ok with that. Every day they learned something new and the older kids understood how things worked.

They also taught the kids normal school stuff for those not able to attended actual classes on the upper level because their powers were too unpredictable or volatile. Amelia felt like a proud momma every time one of them passed a level of discipline where they could finally leave the sanctuary of the children's ward to attend the classes themselves. She was actually happy to be part of this place.


	27. Chapter 27

Mallakai: oh you have no idea what my mind is up too. *evil grin*

Doctor Loki love: I am so glad you ship Bruce and Amelia hard. :) happy they are working out to your liking. And I a not expecting Cephera to become pregnant any time soon if at all.

Loki's dreamer: I can't imagine loki on a night out either but tomorrow is the beginning of that so I better get my mind in gear. Lol

Akera writer of the night: me too!

Kurai tenshi015: writings this sleepover will be fun.

Gfor098: everyone's so excited for the night out and I'm glad for it. Wasn't sure how that would go over. Still wondering how I'm gonna do it.

Chapter 27

"Oh my god I thought I was turning for sure when I initially jumped from that plane." Bruce said his hand over his heart to indicate how it had almost leapt from his chest.

Amelia laughed. "I know. I felt it." She said. She had learned a great deal about her own power since hanging out with Bruce. She unlocked her apartment door. Since getting the hang of things and also a little uncomfortable staying at the faculty, Amelia had found a condo in the same building as Natasha.

Bruce had drove her home and was walking her up to her apartment door. "So this weekend should be fun." He said stopping outside her door. He was speaking of the boys/girls night out.

"Maybe." Amelia said unsure about it all. "It can't be any worse then some of the other things happening lately." She commented. He couldn't disagree. Amelia felt her heartbeat rising and smiled as the familiar feeling of wanting to have that kiss goodnight come over her. It hadn't been the first time she felt that way. Tonight she would chance it. She leaned toward him like she always did to kiss his cheek but instead she stopped a small fraction from his lips.

Bruce sealed the kiss gladly and Amelia almost sighed. It had been so long since she'd been kissed. It was wonderful and thrilling. Her arms wrapping about his neck and she almost felt like any minute her door would open and her father would catch them like two young teenagers. But her parents were passed on and that wouldn't happen. It didn't make her sad but it did paint an amusing picture on what Bruce's heart rate would do to that.

They broke apart and looked at each other a moment. "You want to come in?" Amelia asked him. Bruce looked torn with that invite. "I won't lie. I'd like nothing more then to tear your clothes off with the way I'm feeling right now but I'd be happy with a cuddle on the couch." She said boldly taking a chance.

Bruce took off his glasses and smiled. "You know what. Why not. Can't be any riskier then sky diving." He teased and she opened her door stepping inside with him. It wasn't awkward the way she thought it might be. She poured up a glass of pop for the both of them and sat next to him on her couch. The condo came pre-furnished. It only took one awkward second before he leaned in to her and kissed her again moving closer to her.

Amelia accepted the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying how his lips moved over hers. He wanted her. She could feel it on the bridge of his mind. She tried her best to not pry into these emotions too much but she had to keep an eye on his temperament. She parted her lips when he dared to pressed his tongue to them and tangled her own in his. Her body shifting to allow them both to fall back. Half lying on the couch beneath him they became caught up in kiss after kiss.

Her hands caressing his back over his shirt. She wanted to yank it off him but she also wanted to continue taking things slow. She shifted her arms to come under his and she slipped her hand along his waist her fingers playing along the hem to touch the flesh underneath.

His one arm was bracing himself off her and the other hand was doing the same as hers. His fingers grazing her waist and it made her break the kiss to laugh. She was ticklish. He took the break to tickle her making her laugh and squeal. Her face was red hot with arousal and laughter. Amelia pushed him off her and stood. She took his hand and led him to her room. He didn't question her he just followed.

Together they lay side by side on her bed kissing and touching each other but never removing their clothes or taking things too far. They fell asleep that way. She was cradled in his embrace and Amelia felt more safe then she had in a long time.

XxX

Waking that morning was wonderful. Her nose filled with the scent of the man sleeping beside her. His hair messed up from both her fingers and her pillows. "Bruce." She said waking his with a kiss.

"Morning already?" He asked opening his eyes slowly.

"Afraid so." She said to him and kissed him again. He returned the kiss cupping her face with his hand his thumb brushing her cheek. They had fallen asleep on her covers fully clothed. "I'm going to grab a shower. Make yourself at home. You can get one after me if you like." He nodded. She would have invited him in with her but she felt it might be too much of a tease as she had to be at the facility in an hour and a half.

She grabbed her shower and he grabbed his own. He dressed back in the same clothes and together they went to work. They laughed and chatted the entire way. The part that made her the most happy was that at no time did she feel awkward. Bruce felt so completely right. It was easy to be around him, easy to be herself. He didn't judge her nor did she judge him.

(Loki)

"You seem to get along well with the Lady Cephera." Thor said as Loki sat behind a desk staring at her cat. She had dropped him off to him earlier for him to look over and left him afterward. He wasn't sure what she was doing but her 180 turn from trying to talk to him was...disturbing almost. He knew he should be glad for it but considering what he'd said to her he had expected her to prob him more. To chase him perhaps but her change made him feel almost empty. His longing heightened slightly.

Now her guardian was with him and he had decided that perhaps she was playing a new game. A game he didn't like mainly because he felt it was working. "She's different." Loki replied waving Thor off.

"There was once a time you would tell me about all your affairs and your interests. I hoped one day we could share those again." Thor said sitting down nearby. Loki eyed him.

"My business is my own and I've no want to know about you and your human." He told Thor bluntly.

"The Lady Cephera is human." Thor pointed out.

"As I've said, she's different." Loki replied picking up the feline who purred against his hand.

"Is different good or bad?" Thor probed. Loki almost growled.

"There is nothing between myself and Miss Fair-O'lite." Loki lied in a hiss. He watched Thor's reaction and realize his defensiveness over it had told Thor he was lying. "I do not want to talk anymore about that woman." He added making his way out of the room intent on returning the cat. It was the end of the day and he figured she'd be training.

"Loki if you hold sentiment toward her it is nothing to be ashamed of." Thor insisted following him.

"I have no use for such a silly emotion." Loki informed Thor. "It makes you weak." He added and then remembered what Cephera had said about her view on sentiment.

"You need to open up Loki. I realize life has become different for you. I know there are things you don't tell people but perhaps it's time to find someone to share your new self with and perhaps find some of your lost self." Loki stopped and turned to Thor.

"I've no need for any of those things. What I am now is a monster and no woman needs to be subjected to that." Loki glared daggers toward Thor. "Now leave me be." Loki turned and stalked off on his own. He didn't want Thor there when he dropped the cat off to Cephera. He planned to drop off Shiaji and leave again.

He found her where he thought she would be. She was fiddling with spells of all kinds and he could see a lite glistening of sweat on her skin. She paused to look at him. "Just let him down. He'll stay." She said smiling and to his annoyance she turned to go back to work. Yes, he hated her new way to handle him. He was going to leave he really was but he couldn't.

Loki walked into the room and she paused again to look at him. He came up behind her twisted body and took one of her arms in his hand. "If you motion like this..." He said making the swish he meant with her arm. "You'll get more force behind the spell." He told her. Loki cursed himself. He should have left. The sweet scent of her invading his senses.

"Thanks." She said cheerily as he let her go. Again she began to practice using his advice. Loki growled and found himself grabbing her again a little roughly this time. "Ow." She said more startled then hurt. He took her to the side of the room and practically tossed her onto the bench there.

"What are you doing?" He demanded from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back wide eyed and confused.

"You think playing some hard to get game will change anything?" He said and mentally chided himself for having brought it up.

"I'm not playing a game." She insisted shaking her head. "I was giving you space." She stood a small glare now on her face. "Make up your mind Loki. You either want me to stay away from you or you don't, you can have it both ways and expect me to not get mixed signals out of it." He'd angered her. Her fire lit a intense feeling inside him. She was standing looking up at him an annoyed look across her face.

"You're right." He said. "I underestimate my own ability to stay away from you. You infuriate me without trying, you entice me without trying. You enchant me..." He didn't need to finish that one as her look softened. "I've tried so hard to push away all feelings I feel have made me weak in my past but it is very difficult to remember why when you're near." She didn't speak. He expected her to say something heartfelt. Something to change his mind but she didn't.

"If..." She paused. She was trying to decided what to say. "If you will not accept my feelings then I at least would like to be able to speak to you in passing. I don't want to always feel this tension." She told him. "I have been giving you space but I have also been trying to make talking to me less intense." She explained. "I have been playing no game Loki. I'm trying to meet you halfway. I've never done this before. No man has ever noticed me before. I'm not this socially awkward toward anyone else." She said and Loki felt himself grin.

"I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. I apologize for my rough handling of you." He only half meant it. He still didn't like her new demeanour. He missed the Cephera who chased him and yet he knew that it was he himself who banished that one. He was truly fucked up. He couldn't properly decide what he wanted.

"It's fine I can handle rough." She said and her eyes popped as soon as the words came out. Her face flushed deeply as she realized just how provocative it sounded and Loki felt the instant excitement from it. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Loki finally broke the silence.

"The cat is a very interesting animal. I am glad he will guard you as you still have much to learn about your power." She nodded her eyes gazing anywhere but on him. "You are joining Agent Romanov for this girls night out." He inquired trying to get off the intense topic of 'them'. She nodded again. "I hope you have fun." He said and after a second he bid her goodbye and she waved a shy wave as he left.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki's dreamer: they are confusing. But they'll figure it out. Night out coming up now. Enjoy.

Akera writer of the night: I love your love.

Mallakai: they are like magnets. Lol.

Poodle warriors: Cephera isn't trying to get under his skin but I'm sure Seraphina figured it would. Lol

Doctor Loki love: haha. The comment. Oh the things we say without thinking. I love how I'm at,ing Bruce and Amelia. It's been funner then I thought it would be. Would I ever go a tale with Loki and Cephera in it where they didn't get together at some point? *evil grin*

Gfor098: I think so too!

A. Michelle: so glad everyone turning out to like Bruce and Amelia. :).

Dawn: when are they getting together? Just have to wait and see. :p

Chapter 28

Loki arrived with Thor at Starks personal home. A very large home at that. He wasn't happy to be there but it could have been worse. They were going back to Asgard by Monday so until then he had to stick it out. When he entered the girls where gathered in the main living space. He spied Cephera immediately. Her dress came just above her knees in red and black flower pattern and he hated it. It was a heart shape across her breasts and thin straps on her shoulders. Way to much skin showing and he hated she was going out that way. He bit his tongue. He didn't even tell her she look beautiful, which she did.

"All ready girls?" Tony said kissing Pepper.

"Ready to party!" Cephera said excitedly.

"Where you guys headed again?" Clint asked.

"Rush." Natasha said.

"The dance club. Have fun." Tony said sounding slightly disappointed that he couldn't go.

"See you in the morning." Pepper told Tony. Everyone made for the door when Cephera stopped near Loki.

"I know Tony can be an ass. He loves to push people's button... Just try not to kill him." She said. "And have fun." She added. Loki watched her leave wanting nothing more then to grab her back.

"Alright girls are gone. Everyone grab a drink and let's shoot the shit in the hot tub." Tony said grinning wide.

"Shoot the..." Thor began and Steve stopped him.

"It's just a saying. He wants to gossip." Thor nodded his understanding. Loki stayed quiet. He unhappily joined the men in dressing in long shorts and climbing into the hot bubbling water. Loki had to admit the hot tub was soothing. He would like to have one in Asgard. The conversation started with Tony, of course, asking personal questions to Clint about him and Natasha. Loki listened though he wasn't so interested.

He knew from his mind control over him how he felt about her woman. Apparently shooting the shit included complaining about their women's not so attractive qualities, belly aching over things that they can't agree on and getting into detail where the bedroom was concerned. It somewhat amused Loki. More so that when Tony looked to Thor his brother froze. It was all amusing and interesting until they asked him about Jane. Thor was not willing to speak of his relationship with her that way.

"Ok so you're a god and she's a human. How will that work?" Tony asked leaning forward keeping his drink above the bubbles.

"I hope to one day bring her to Asgard with me." Thor said simply.

"Even though she's human?" Tony said again.

"Yes her humanity doesn't bother me. It makes me cherish the time I have with her that much more." Bruce toasted to that.

"So you guys can't just magic her some immortality or something. I mean you guys live a long time right?" Tony pressed further.

"It is not so easy to use such magic. Even my brother could not." Loki nodded in agreement.

"Well that sucks. He's to ya big guy. You have more patients and guts than me." Tony toasted and they drank. Loki didn't. He would not partake in alcohol. Thor could make a fool of himself for both of them. "And you, don't think I haven't heard all about your treatment toward Cephera." Loki glared. Not a subject he wanted to speak about right now.

"I've done nothing to the girl." Loki argued.

"Not from what I've heard. I'm just gonna put this out there but if you hurt her I will find a way to make you wish you never met her." Tony threatened. Loki tried not to let out his mocking laugh.

"You do as you think you must. I've no intensions toward her." Was what he said instead. Tony was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What about the wedding." Steve said taking the attention from Loki and Loki was actually grateful for it.

"The wedding, geeze Pepper is still more worried about the engagement party everyone is driving us crazy about." Tony said his mind right off Loki when the question was about his own life.

"Ok so when's that party?" Steve asked.

"Lets finish one party at a time." Tony grinned and drank down his drink. "I'm getting another. Refills. Anyone...everyone...great!" Tony said before anyone actually answered.

"Will all be like this? Thor asked.

"I hope not." Bruce answered.

When Tony returned he handed everyone a new drink. Loki put his aside. The topic of interest turned to Bruce who was apparently seeing the girl with the mind powers. Made sense to Loki. At least someone had some sense in the group. The girl was also not hard on the eyes either but then none of them were. Something Loki would admit only to himself. The conversations went on for what seemed like hours. By the time they got out of the wonderful tub they were wrinkled. They all dried off, dressed and went back inside.

Stark began showing off his home and all his fancy 'toys' all of which bored Loki to no end. He would give Stark credit only for his brilliant mind and his creations. By the time that ended and they all had been shown their own personal rooms they ended up back in the main living area.

Clint stretched out on part of the couch. "I wonder how many drinks the girls have managed to get guys to buy them." He grinned amused at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked his thoughts instantly on Jane.

"Well when girls go to a bar they flirt with guys and instead of the girls spending money on their drinks the guys do in hopes of being brought home." Clint winked. "Of course only the single girls really mean their flirting so don't worry about Jane. I'm sure she's fine. Probably grinding it up on the dance floor." Clint assured Thor who looked as appalled as Loki felt.

"Grinding it up?" Thor inquired still not eased in his mind.

"Yeah you know dancing. They're at a club. Drinking and dancing is the norm." Clint replied waving off their concern. Loki tried to keep his breath calm. He'd seen Cephera dancing and he'd seen dancing on earth in general. Clint continued to say some more things and what Clint found amusing Loki did not. His mind on what Cephera might be doing the whole time.

Loki mentally growled as he listened to Clint saying all the things the girls could be doing right now and he found himself feeling pangs of jealously. He tried desperately not too but he hated the thought of Cephera in some club grinding it up with strange men...or even men she knew. He had told her he wanted her with someone else but of course that was a lie.

It only took him a little more stewing in the thoughts before he did what he shouldn't do. 'Cephera.' He said to her reaching out for her mind.

'Loki?' She asked surprised and her mental voice strained. He didn't like it.

'Are you hurt?' He asked immediately.

'No I'm out of breath...trying to hold this position.' She said and instantly he felt that bubble again. What the hell was she doing.

'Position?' He inquired trying to hold back his irritation.

'Yeah...I'm kinda on my hands and feet...held in the air...Natasha's under me a little...' Loki wiped his face in frustration. 'Loki can we talk later...this is difficult.' She replied. Loki bit his tongue.

"Hello?! Earth to Houdini?" Tony said waving a hand in front of his face. Loki scowled at Stark and before anyone could say another word he got up and left the room.

(Meanwhile with Cephera.)

"Green Natasha...green." She said looking down at the large dots belonging to the twister game below them all.

"I'm trying." Natasha grunted stretching as far as she could.

"Hurry up my backs killing me." Seraphina growled.

"I miss the club." Pepper groaned. She had the easiest position.

"Blame the 800 year old 'underage girl'." Natasha said.

"I didn't know they'd ID me!" Cephera choked out her legs shaking.

"How do you not have a fake ID!"

"I'm usually with Tony and never needed one." Cephera made to shrug and lost her balance. She collapsed down on top of Natasha who cried out in surprise.

"How about a different game?" Amelia suggested. Cephera rolled off the red headed agent apologizing.

"How about never have I ever." Pepper said enjoying her drink.

"Cephera doesn't drink so that's not fair." Seraphina replied.

"Hmmm."

"I can drink juice. I'd answer truthfully you know I would. Besides what are the chances I'll drink much anyway." Cephera said shrugging.

"Screw it. Lets do it. She can watch all of us get wasted." Jane said smiling. She was very sociable it would seem. Cephera enjoyed herself as the game began. Everyone grabbing their drink of choice and Pepper began.

"Ok the rules are you tell the truth about something you've never done and the rest of us who have done it needs to take a sip." Everyone nodded. Most had played before. "Never have I ever...gone home with a stranger." She said. Seraphina, Natasha and Jane drank. Everyone looked at Jane.

"What? It was college." She said smiling. They chuckled. They continued on and so far Cephera hadn't drank. The questions were mostly sexual and got more so the more they drank. To Cephera amusement both Natasha and Seraphina had drank to everything.

"Is there anything you girls haven't done?" Pepper giggled as the liquor took over.

"Never have I ever had an orgy." Natasha said. Seraphina made to tip her drink back and paused.

"Wait how many is considered an orgy?" She clarified.

"Five or more." Natasha answered and Seraphina drank.

"When you're 800 years old you try out a lot of things." She said shrugging. "Oh shit. Does it matter if it was all girls? Ah doesn't matter I already drank. Next!" Cephera laughed. She knew all this about her sister. Drink after drink it went on.

"I just realized you are the most boring 800 year old female I ever met." Natasha said shaking her head at Cephera.

"I'm not as risky as you guys are." Cephera blushed. She had drank once to having kissed a guy. Had she been drinking alcohol she still wouldn't be feeling it anyway.

"Seraphina I think it's time." Natasha said making Cephera look between them.

"Time?" Cephera asked as Seraphina made Cephera stand.

"Yup. Lets go. We'll be back!" Natasha said to the others who were too drunk to really care. Cephera was brought to the spare room in Natasha's place. Seraphina opened her bag and pulled out a stone. Cephera recognized it as the stone to transport them to Tony's. Natasha was checking her phone and had been all night. "Clint says he stalked off hours ago to his room. Thor check on him. He's asleep." Natasha said.

"Good. It's time for my ultimate plan sister." Seraphina said grinning. Cephera opened her mouth and shut it again. The main plan. Seraphina had told her about it and Cephera had agreed to try it someday if she had too.

"But so soon?!" Cephera questioned.

"We didn't set this night up for him to get to know the boys we set it up to get him in your home." Cephera's mouth dropped. "Trust me free everything he had to listen tonight from Clint Loki will be happy to see you." Natasha smirked.

"What?! What did Clint do?" Cephera asked. Her question wasn't answered until the stone was activated and she found herself in her room and Seraphina was pulling off her clothes.

"He gave Loki some things to think about. Get a little jealous maybe." Natasha chuckled. Cephera was sure she paled. She remembered her conversation with him in her mind. What he must think of her. Cephera felt panicked.

"I can't do this." She said as her sister pulled off the dress she wore.

"Yes you can. Give him a night to remember and then if he still pushed you away forget him and move on. It's about time. Better to lose it to him then wait another 800 years for some other guy." Cephera swallowed hard. Her heart racing. She had agreed to try and seduce Loki but she hadn't expected it right this night. But now it all made sense. All one master plan to get Loki in an easy place for her to access him. Seraphina grabbed Cephera by the face lightly. "It's time. At least try it. If he doesn't want you he'll stop you." She assured her.

"And I'll be humiliated." Cephera frowned.

"Sometimes you need to put yourself out there to get ahead." Natasha said in a kind manner. Cephera slipped the nightgown over her head that her sister had bought for this. It was almost completely translucent. Her sister let loose her hair and they messed it up a little.

"You'll never know what you can make happen if you don't try." Seraphina said. "He's afraid he'll hurt you and I know your strong enough to take care of yourself. You need to make him realize you don't need his protection." Their words gave her a little strength but her stomach bubbled as she was led toward her room door to exit it on route to a sleeping god of mischief.


	29. Chapter 29

Loki's dreamer: oh she is the very naughty sister. Lol. And it might be fun to read if Cephera goes through with it...only one way to find out.

Vulcaniumx: welcome! I'm glad you like it. :) I true very hard to keep them in character as best I can. Sometimes I fail but I'd like to think I do a decent job. So thanks for making me feel I am doing a good job there. :) haha. I think everyone wants them to fuck at this point.

Kurai tenshi015: Tadaa! Next chapter. :)

Poodle warriors: yes I though it was an amusing plan. Lol

Gfor098: haha I'm evil with cliffhangers. Sorry

Doctor Loki love: I'm sure when he finds out about Seraphina and Nat he'll have something to say or at least think. Hehe

Akera writer of the night: haha hang on to that seat cause god knows what I got planned. Lol

Mallakai: interesting and fun...maybe. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: I've missed you. And yes Amelia and Bruce. :). As for the dress do you mean the nightgown? That just came from my mind... Wish I could see I'd so make one. Though I'm sure if you look online you could find something like it. Lol. As for her party dress I bought one like it at sears and used it as my inspiration.

Chapter 29

Cephera looked at herself in the mirror. If she had known that tonight was meant to tease and frustrate Loki into missing her and wanting her she would have put a stop to it but it was too late now. He had gone to bed early in his frustration and she was sure, thinking back now, her mental chat hadn't helped.

"You can do this. It's about time you did." Seraphina said after they had smuggled Cephera back into the house. As far as Cephera knew Clint had been the only other one in on the plan. Cephera felt nervous but she also wanted to take the chance. It had been the idea. To get Loki alone for her to seduce but she hadn't known it was meant to be so soon. She left her room and quickly found his. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. He was still sleeping which was a good thing.

She must be absolutely out of her mind. She was sneaking into Loki's room wearing a nightdress that was almost completely see thru and all to seduce him. How would she pull this off. She understood what her sister was saying. Understood that he was perhaps afraid he'd hurt her and that Cephera needed to show him she wasn't afraid and that she wanted him no matter what but was this really the way?

It really didn't matter now. She was already half way into the room. Loki was asleep on his back and Cephera took a deep breath. She knelt ever so carefully onto the covers and crawled slowly up over him until she was straddling his hips. Just as he sister suggested. She wore no underwear and the sheet was cool against her womanhood. Cephera bent down nervous but yet more determined then she had been before she walked in. She placed a small kiss on his sleeping lips and then another. She did as Natasha suggested and rubbed her own crotch against his through the fabric.

It took only a moment before Loki groaned and his eyes slowly began to open. Cephera leaned down smiling and kissed his neck. Her hands on his shoulders. "Cephera?" He asked his voice groggy.

"Loki." She replied. "I do not care what you are now, I do not long for what you were then. I want you as you are." She said and before he could fully wake to realize this was not a dream she kissed him passionately. Loki responded in kind for but a moment before he used his hands to grab her by the shoulder and he sat up keeping her at arms length.

"What are you doing?" He said now fully aware of what was happening.

"I love you." She said unable to think of what else to say. Loki was shaking his head but then gasped as she moved her hips roughly, grinding against his evident arousal.

"Stop this woman." He said his breath sharp but he couldn't seem to take action to stop her himself.

"I want no other man to ever claim what is yours. Would you have me alone forever Loki. Loving and longing to be at your side, in your arms, in your bed?" As she spoke she continued to move her hips in that wonderful motion that seemed to have him caught in her trap.

"I..." He began. Cephera moved her hands up and placed them on his that were still situated on her shoulders. She forced his hands to move pushing her night gown to shift just off her shoulders. Even in the dim light of the moon she could see him swallow.

"I desire no other and I never will. I would rather find love and passion with you now then never to know it at all." She could see his eyes taking in the sight of what he could see through the sheer fabric. Her nipples were perky and pressing to the soft silky smoothness of it. He seemed to have lost all sense of speech as his hands moved of their own accord. Moving her nightgown off her shoulders and revealing the swell of her breasts and then finally her bare breasts.

She sighed when he leaned in and placed his lips on the hallow of her throat and downward. Making his way to her small mounds. His hands caressing her arms while she pulled them out of the night gown all together. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of his mouth as he finally found her nipple and covered it with the heat of his lips and tongue. "Mmm." She whimpered enjoying the feeling and wanting more. Her whole body craving his touch after wanting it for so long.

As he sucked and played with one side his hand found the other kneading, teasing and pinching making her squirm in a good way. "You've no idea what you've started." He said as he now moved and devoured the second.

"But Loki...I think I do." She said and rocked her hips again as she had stopped to enjoy his touch. Loki groaned against her skin. His free hand took hold of and bunched up the bottom of Cephera's night gown. He pulled it up her back and his second, now free hand, reached down between them to slip between her legs. He grinned when he noticed she had nothing else on. "Ohhhh." She sighed as his fingers found her clit easily but he didn't really play there. He slipped his fingers over it slowly and between her lips that were now moist from her own excitement. He followed all the way down to her wet entrance.

"So wet already." He said amused and also strained. Like he knew he would not turn back now but wished he could. Loki removed his hand promptly and pulled her nightdress off all together and tossed in on the floor. She was now straddle atop him completely nude but his roaming eyes did not bother her. "It's been so long." He mumbled before shifting one arm around her waist. He moved his whole body to turn forcing her into a roll with him so she was now underneath with her legs spread wide around his hips.

Loki pushed the blanket away from between them and she couldn't help but think how appropriate it was that he should sleep naked. The heat of his skin against hers was divine. Loki began to trail kisses down her again but Cephera wanted nothing of it. She needed him, wanted him more then anything else and she didn't want anything to stop them now. She halted him in his caresses. "Explore me later. I am plenty ready and need you now." She said. She could almost see the little restraint he had left disappear right before he claimed her lips and his length pressed to her womanhood.

Loki slipped it between her thighs, along her slickness and she moaned into his kiss from the contact. After he seemed happy he was well coated he shifted his hips to poke her waiting core. Cephera was not afraid of what came next. In fact she bent her legs ever so slightly to widen her thighs a little more. Loki seemed to hold his breath with his lips firmly pressed down to hers when he finally thrust forward and filled her with his cock.

Cephera cried out against his mouth and moaned her nails biting into his sides. So good, it felt mentally and physically good to have him right where she wanted him. To think she instigated it now made her more happy than embarrassed. "Don't stop." She said her voice breathy. Loki let out his own sound of pleasure when he pulled back out and pushed back in. Cephera paid attention to every feeling it caused enjoying every moment.

His hips brushing against her inner thighs and her legs as he pulled out and pushed back in. Cephera wrapped her arms tightly around Loki's shoulders turning her head and changing his kiss into a more deeper kiss. Her tongue meeting with his own as his hips did the work. She moaned and sighed across his lips breaking the kiss only to start a new one. One of her hands caressing the back of his neck beneath his hair and then climbing in his hair to run through it lovingly.

He fucked her slowly which surprised her. She thought after all the tension he'd ravish her hard and fast possibly fucking her raw. She was glad he hadn't. She liked this. Loki ran his mouth along her jaw and across the part of her neck her could reach. One of his hands holding him off her and the other moving up the side of her body feeling her skin and then caressing her breast. His hips never at any point stopped moving.

He kissed her again his hand traveling up her arms now and into his own hair to join hers. He intertwined his fingers in hers and pulled her hand down to rest beside her head his fingers clutching around her own. She moaned and cried out when he finally sped up. His rhythm breaking and his forehead bending to touch hers. His breathing turning ragged. The hand bracing him slipped down between them and his weight was broken only by his other elbow now. He toyed with her clit willing her to cum before he finished. "What have you done to me." He said but didn't pose it as a question. She moaned and sighed rocking her hips with his. She was so close. He slowed his thrusts again trying to calm his own orgasm.

Cephera's breath came out clipped and hard and then finally she came. Her heat clutching around him in spasms. He moaned again when his hips flitted forward rough and awkward and she knew he came as well. She could feel the hot warmth of his seed inside her and enjoyed every second. He fell just to the side of her his hand still intertwined with Cephera's.

Cephera took unsteady breaths before moving to prop herself up on his chest. "I'm sorry." She said to him and she saw the strange look that crossed his face. "I couldn't stay away from you like you wanted. I'm compromised already, I was from the first day you almost kissed me." She told him and kissed him as if to remind him what her mouth felt like. "You've no idea how badly I've wanted this." She moaned as his hands began exploring her again.

"Damn you to hell woman. I thought I was broken enough but you've managed to shatter every wall I've put up. You invade every part of me. Had I met you 800 years ago I might have broken you in two as I fucked you in that gassy wooded area." His words sent a thrill up her spine.

"You are not angry with me then?" She mused his mouth working her neck.

"I might be, later when you are not such a temptingly naked creature." He breathed his hand touching her between her thighs and she sighed loudly.

"Loki if all I get is this one night I'll understand." She said her breath clipping as he drew passion into her core quickly.

"You'll be lucky to escape me now. No. You've doomed your soul, body, mind and heart to me now. You've given yourself to the devil and I can't turn back. I won't." He roughly removed himself from under her and pinned her down to the bed on her stomach. His hand seeping between her legs from behind and his fingers sinking into her wet sex. She squirmed excited and aroused. "I think I've earned the right to explore now." He said and he did just that. He trailed kisses down her back and backside his fingers forever slowly pumping into her.

He rolled her and set her on display for him her legs spread wide and kissed the front of her the same way. She tried not to move but his slow method was driving her made. She wanted to feel him again. She'd never felt so needy in all her life. When he made it to her cleft she moaned before he'd even touched her and he chuckled, a sound she'd never heard from him. She enjoyed it.

He tasted her skin all the way down to her womanhood and stopped. "Would you like to know what it feels like to have my tongue here?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said blushing. He didn't make her wait. He licked her heavily making her whimper and sigh in pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted Cephera." He said pausing. "Yourself placed within my reach where I couldn't possibly turn back." She swallowed. It was and wasn't at the same time. Had her sister not pushed her she wouldn't be there right now.

"I've never wanted someone as badly as I've wanted you." She said hoping it was the right thing to say. Loki put his tongue to her clit then and gave her all he knew. She cried out rocking her hips hard. Her pants and moans earning her a more vigorous tongue fucking.

She sunk her hand into his hair and tugged. He growled and worked her differently. Cephera threw her head to the side and came harder then the first one. Her legs clutching Loki between them. When she calmed Loki had detached himself and moved up her body. He kissed her the taste of her sex still upon his lips. "I hope you truly understand what you have started." He told her before he sunk his cock into her without warning. Cephera gasped and grabbed his arms as he continued to take his fill of her the remainder of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

(Happy now...? Hehe. You all know what I mean.)

Sorceress of the trees: hope you enjoyed the dress. Hehe. Ahh the next morning. Enjoy

Loki's dreamer: it was sudden and not. What happens now...

Kurai tenshi015: finally. Lol. Yup that's one word for it. 29 chapters in the making. Tony will have words.

Poodle warriors: celebrate with me! smut!

Akera writer of the night: hehe. At least she found the guts to keep going.

Doctor loki love: I love how so many of you were rooting for this and missed it. You guys make me feel wonderful on how invested you get with my fics.

Mallakai: yeah I really wanted her to make the first move this time. Time to think can make or break them now.

Gfor098: *applauds*

Guest: wahoo indeed. :)

Chapter 30

Seraphina was so very proud of herself. Planning this little charade had been way easier then she thought. With Natasha's help they orchestrated it without even Cephera knowing. They tricked everyone including the god of mischief himself. She felt pretty good about it all. She hadn't wanted to make her sister more nervous so herself and Natasha used the stone to return to Natasha's place where the rest of girls were still enjoying chats and drinks. They all slept there and Seraphina was more then excited about getting back to Tony's to find out what happened, if anything.

How could any man say no to a woman he clearly desired, wearing little to nothing, and intent on fucking him. Seraphina had no doubt Cephera was no longer a virgin and if she was she would have words to say. She better not have chickened out. Seraphina was never one for feeling embarrassed or ashamed so she left Cephera's room and went right to Loki's. Without so much as a knock she walked on in.

The sight she saw was amusing. Cephera was turn in a startled manner sitting atop the god of mischief and there was no doubt what she was doing there. Her face flushed from being walked in on and from arousal. "Knocking is not a custom here?" Loki said but didn't sound very concerned over it. His hands on Cephera thighs. He was even bold enough to punt his hips upward causing her sister to let out a cry of pleasure covering her mouth mid sound and turning bright red.

"Stop." She said to him.

"Have you even slept?" Seraphina inquired more than amused.

"He keeps waking me up." Cephera admitted biting her bottom lip. Loki looked to be impatient. Seraphina was sure if she stayed any longer he'd start fucking her on his own and Seraphina, while wouldn't be appalled, certainly didn't need to see a show like that involving her little sister.

"I'll be downstairs." Seraphina said leaving them alone. Outside the door she heard Cephera cry out and Seraphina smirked. She bounded down the stairs in a more then happy mood and went right for the kitchen area. She was starving. She wasn't surprised to see Tony there but she was surprised that Tony looked ecstatic. "What got you smiling?" She asked him.

"Oh just some mischief for the dark god himself." Tony replied bending down and taking out a can of whipped cream from the bottom of the fridge.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Seraphina said watching as Tony began to leave for upstairs. "Tony..." She called out but he ignored her chuckling as he was thinking about his joke. Little did Tony know the joke would be on him. Seraphina waited patiently and when Tony came back downstairs he looked frazzled.

"Ok. I would have been happy to go the rest of my life without seeing that." He groaned. "What the hell?!" He turned on Seraphina. "Do you know what he's doing up there?" Tony inquired looking annoyed.

"My little sister has finally become a woman. And it's about god damn time." Seraphina replied. Deciding to start making her own breakfast.

"I hate how ok you are with this. He's the god of mischief and he tried to take over earth not two years ago. He's a jerk and worst of all he threw me out a window!" He passed a hand over his forehead. "I feel a headache coming on." He said.

"That's the hangover talking." Seraphina said passing him some coffee. Tony accepted it and took a swig too soon and burned his tongue. Seraphina laughed at him.

"And what the hell happened to the club. I text Pepper to ask about her night and she mentioned you guys didn't go to the bar and to ask Cephera to explain." Tony cringed at the thought of the current Cephera.

"Oh. Cephera got ID'd. She doesn't have an ID. For fucks sake we don't have birth certificates." Seraphina replied.

"I could have gotten her a fake one." Tony said sipping his coffee this time.

"Well she never needed one until last night. Maybe next time." Seraphina turned and opened the fridge. She pulled out all the makings for a big breakfast and set to work. It was one of the few domestic things Seraphina know how to do...cook. It wasn't long before the smell woke up the other hung over guests and brought them downstairs.

Thor joined Tony with the coffee as did Steve and Bruce. Clint took juice. Seraphina eyed the man who was fucking the black widow. He wasn't a bad piece of man. "Has Loki not come down yet?" Thor asked in a tired voice.

"He's busy." Tony replied waving off the question.

"I'm sure he'll be done soon." Seraphina added smirking and Clint almost choked on his juice as he began to remember just what last night was for. No doubt he was wondering how long they had been at it.

"I hope so or he shall miss this wonderful food. Thank you my lady." He told Seraphina who flipped the eggs by using her expert wrist movement and the pan.

"Well I figured I could spoil you boys after your boys night out." She grinned. She cooked an entire scoff and plated it with Steve, who apparently couldn't get drunk, helping her. Everyone found a place to sit as Tony extended the table and found some extra chairs. It was not too long after Loki walked into the room. Seraphina grinned wide.

"I'm just gonna say it now. I am not ok with this." Tony said. Loki glowered at Stark but didn't speak. Seraphina wanted to ask about her sister but instead she served up the food.

"Brother!" Thor said patting the chair beside him. "Come join us. The lady Seraphina has made us a most delectable breakfast." Loki sat eyeing the food.

Seraphina smirked again and made a plate for herself and grabbed a bowl of fruit off the bar top. "I'm gonna go eat in my room." Seraphina said. "You guys get to clean up." She said. She heard a bunch of 'thank you's' as she left. When she was upstairs she found Cephera still in the room Loki had slept in. She was have covered in the sheets. "Rise and shine." Seraphina mocked.

"I just wanna sleep." Cephera responded. Seraphina set her food down on the small bedside table.

"I have something for you." Seraphina told her sister making her roll over and look up at her. Seraphina was holding a small device in her hand and Cephera groaned.

"Fine." Cephera said and sat up. Seraphina attached the small item to her sisters arm. It was a piece of technology no Mechanovian woman could do without. A magical serum injected into the woman to prevent pregnancy.

"This ones yours." Seraphina said handing it to her once she was done. "If last night was any indication you'll need it."

"Oh last night!" Cephera said. The mere thought made her sister turn red and smile wide. "Oh Sera. You have no idea. I've never been this happy before. It was..."

"Yeah yeah. I get the picture. Eat up." Seraphina stopped her sister before she went all mushy on her. "After we eat we'll get a bath."

XxX

Seraphina watched her sister get in her bath. She took note of the marks across her sisters body. Loki was a little rough with her it seemed. Bruises on her hips probably from his fingers and welts and hickeys across different areas of her skin. "You might want to heal all of that." Seraphina pointed out. Cephera looked herself over confused and then embarrassed.

"I hadn't realized." She said touching those she could see.

"You think he could have taken it easy on you being your first time and all." Seraphina remarked grabbing a cloth and soap.

"He did. Afterward we might have gone a little wild." Cephera blushed again. Seraphina wondered how long it would take her sister to no longer feel embarrassed over sex now that she was getting some.

"I'll give the Demi gods one thing. They certainly have stamina. Or at least yours seems too." She watched Cephera get a strange look on her face. "What?" Seraphina inquired.

"I'm not sure last night was enough to keep him with me." Cephera told her.

"Why the fuck not?" Seraphina glowered.

"Between intimate moments he would seem distracted. I think he was thinking. Struggling mentally about what was happening. I mean it was wonderful but I feel like he might still find a reason to push me away." Cephera played with the bubbles absently.

"If he does I'll kill the bastard." Seraphina didn't like that. Cephera was pretty good on picking up on the way people felt. She was observant.

"He said he would never let me go but I dunno. Sometimes I got the vibe that he was ready to run."

"Ok stop worrying about it. Of course he's conflicted. You came out of nowhere practically naked and wanting and as a man he couldn't find a way to say no. He took his fill of you all night long when he's been under the impression he needed to stay away from you. Give him some time away from your naked body to realize it's ok." Seraphina said more for her own nerves the Cephera's.

"He leaves Monday to head back to Asgard for a while."

"And when he comes back you'll remind him what he missed while he was gone." Cephera laughed at that.

(Thor)

After breakfast Thor took Loki aside. "You seem very happy this morning brother." He noted with a hint of a question.

"Yes. I had a good night." Loki replied.

"You say a good night yet you sound irritated." Thor was trying to get a handle on his younger brothers mood swings. He never used to have so many.

"The fact that is was so good is why it's irritating." Loki responded and sighed.

"Is it the girl? The lady Cephera?" Thor ventured trying to pry answers put of Loki. He watched Loki's face turn into a grin and then he shook his head.

"Thor you have a human woman and you have enemies. Do you not worry that if she should be found or linked to you that she would be tortured and perhaps killed for it. Used against you even." Thor paused to think about it.

"Of course I do but that is why I strive to protect her. Such things could happen to her even if she were not connected with me." Loki stopped and looked at Thor surprised at his answer. "I will not deny me my feelings because of things I cannot completely control. They may never even happen." Thor continued. "Loki what is going on between you and Cephera?" Thor hoped Loki would open up. He seemed to want to talk about it.

"I took her to bed when I should have denied her." Loki looked away. They were on Stark's balcony overlooking the beautiful ocean view.

"And now you regret it?" Loki growled at the assumption.

"I feel as though I should but I can't. To regret it would do her an injustice. She is not a woman easily tossed aside." Loki took a seat. "I have nightmares about the things that I fear being done to her. I don't feel I could protect her by keeping her close but rather I could by keeping her away." Loki opened up and Thor felt happy for it.

"You worry over nothing Loki. She is a fierce woman." Thor told him even though he knew very little about her. He just wanted to ease Loki's mind. Loki didn't respond. "Then what do you plan to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I am with her I do not wish to see her far from my arms but now that I am away from her I feel I can think more clearly. Last nights events makes it difficult for me to let go so easily." Thor sighed.

"So you will leave her once more?" Loki didn't respond. Thor could almost see the internal struggle.

"I don't think that is possible. I don't know what will happen now." Loki finally said.

"Loki I caution you to be careful with this. It's clear you care for her and she returns the sentiment but what you decide to do may break her more then even your enemies could." Loki wiped his forehead in indecision.


	31. Chapter 31

Doctor loki love: Loki is still very confused and he's being stubborn on his thoughts that he thinks are for the better.

Mallakai: yes I liked Thor in this one. :) Loki is and over thinker at time. Lol

Kurai tenshi015: love is so very complicated. I didn't want everyone relationship to come to easily. Lol.

Loki's dreamer: haha don't break them up... Would I do that? *evil grin*

Vulcaniumx: I love the word awesome. :p another spying Loki. Who knows.

Sorceress of the trees: OMG! I think this chapter night have your bone. Lol. I'm trying to not to always focus on Loki and Cephera though its proving hard. Lol.

Akera writer of the night: haha I want a badass fuck me hard and wild Loki. Lol

Gfor098: yay Tony love!

Chapter 31

Amelia met up with Bruce the day after their individual night outs. They had met up for a supper date. "How was the get together?" She asked him.

"It was interesting. It was mostly us listening to Tony. You know how he loves listening to himself." Amelia laughed. She hadn't spent any time there since her first visit. Her and Cephera did most of their hanging out at the facility. She hadn't heard from Cephera since the girls night out. She had come to find out that an elaborate plan had been put in place by her sister and that it had gone well. She heard this from Natasha as she got the texts.

Natasha had been very happy with herself where Amelia felt almost bad for Cephera. She was almost forced into it but at the same time Amelia knew it was something Cephera wanted. It was hard to remember that Cephera was over 800 years old. Still too Amelia it seemed sudden. She could only hope it all went well and would continue to do so. To Amelia Loki seemed like an unstable time bomb and she was worried he would hurt Cephera. She didn't know her long but she could tell Cephera was a kind soft soul and feared that her heart could easily be hurt. Especially since this was the first time she had given it to anyone. Most girls experience heartbreak early in their teens. Amelia couldn't fathom what it might be like when you've lived as long as the twins.

"And you girls never made it to the club." Bruce noted. Amelia laughed.

"No but we all had fun back at Natasha's. We played twister and the drinking game never have you ever." Amelia told him. "Oh and then we had one big girl orgy." This made Bruce spill his water down his chin. Amelia laughed.

"I really need to learn how to transform into a female. These girls night out sound much funner then the boys." Bruce replied wiping his chin and grinning. Amelia laughed again. This what she enjoyed about Bruce. He could take a joke and return one. He made her smile and feel safe.

"Let me know how that goes." Amelia smiled and continued to enjoy her soup.

"So what are you doing after work tomorrow?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no plans. Should I book you in?" She teased.

"I was thinking movie night, your place?" He ventured.

"What's wrong with movie night tonight?" She said to him all too happy to have him back at her place cuddled up on her sofa.

"Well I didn't want to invade your space all the time."

"Bruce I rather like having you invading my space." Bruce cleared his throat and she was glad to see he couldn't not smile at her words.

"Your place after this then?" She nodded.

XxX

Amelia was aware that herself and Bruce didn't get much movie watching done. They put it on and it turned more into background noise as the two of them found themselves lost in kisses. She was stretched out on her side at first and slowly migrated to her back. He was still on his side behind her and was now bent over her slightly. One of his arms trapped under her head and the other rested on her hip.

Amelia had her bottom arm bent up to entangle her fingers in his hand under her head and her other brought up tangled in his hair. Their kisses short but smothering as they started new ones. His tongue tasting her mouth over and over. Amelia was sure she could drown in his kisses. Her lips were wonderfully swelling under each kiss they shared.

His fingers touching her skin just below the hem of her top. Caressing along her stomach. Amelia was becoming lit on fire. Her entire body felt red hot and wanting. A time like this made Amelia feel vulnerable in a good way. She wanted to forget herself and her troubles and allow him to whisk her away in his arms and yet all they did was kiss.

Amelia pulled back and got to her feet. "I have another experiment I want to try." She declared. Bruce arched an eyebrow at her and was clearly missing the kisses she had forsaken.

"Fire away." He said sitting up. Amelia dropped to her knees on the soft rug and boldly grabbed the front of Bruce's pants. Bruce gasped in shock and even made to stop her.

"It's ok Bruce. I don't bite." She told him smiling coyly. "Unless you ask me too." She gave him a wink to try and ease the sudden tension. It worked. His hands slide over hers but allowed her to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She didn't move them far. Just enough to get to what she wanted. She kept her mind open for what Bruce was feeling. Right now he was both excited and nervous.

She had no doubt his heart rate would spike not long after she got started. She caressed the flat palm of her hand up across the bump within his boxers and he inhaled shapely. She assumed it had been a while for him for this as well. She understood his precarious position more now then when they had started to see each other. Carefully she slid his boxers off him far enough for his erection to pop out.

She smiled feeling more excited then embarrassed. Bruce had his eyes closed like he was concentrating on staying calm. That wouldn't last long. Amelia gripped him in a firm grasp and once again he gasped and inhaled sharply. His breathing nervously unsteady. "Relax Bruce." She said to him and allowed her calm to begin. Opening up the pathway to her power just as she stroked his length.

She felt him tense up but then relax as her calm mind soothed him. His breathing regulating as much as his hormones would allow. When Amelia felt she had him under a firm control she bent forward and gave his cock a generous lick. She enjoyed the sigh that escaped him. Something between enjoyment and relief. Amelia felt this may not last long but that was fine. She was out of practice on these matters.

Her hand keeping a firm grip she slipped him into her mouth using her tongue to swirl around the head. She felt his calm slip as his heart rate spiked and she was forced to push harder at his mind. His hands were clutching at the edge of the couch. She didn't stop. She bobbed down along him fast and then slow. Teasing and tasting him eagerly. She wanted very much to keep her mind on her work but it was hard to do that and keep an eye on his mind too. It was very clear to her that sex with Bruce would probably be very tiring and maybe impossible for a while longer. But she had patients. To give him even a little release made her happy for now.

Bruce was groaning but didn't touch her. She could feel his underlying fear. He chose to continue to grab her couch. Amelia continued her work. Licking at times and then sucking him again. Repeating the things that drew the most noise from him. "Amelia..." He said strained. She felt his hesitation as he grew closest to his release. She didn't listen to him. She moved quicker now. He groaned loudly his hips pushing up at her. When he came she wanted to smile but she felt him slipping. His mind was everywhere.

Amelia was quick to swallow and then jump up on the couch straddling him and grabbing his face between her palms. Her forehead resting to his. "Bruce calm yourself." She said pressing her calm out hard and forceful. She felt his worry and confusion but after a moment he calmed. His hands coming up to grasp her face in return.

"You are an incredibly brave and wonderful woman." He told her breathless.

"I trust you." She said. She kissed him and he returned it.

(Loki)

Loki hadn't left Starks. He couldn't. After the night before he felt it would be rude. Seraphina had the sense to leave Loki and Cephera to be alone when he finally went back upstairs. Cephera had been asleep with her head on her sisters lap. She woke when her sister moved and left. Loki sat on the bed and stroked Cephera's hair.

"You're still here." She said with surprise coming through her sleepy tone.

"I am. I return to Asgard tomorrow. I didn't think it would be right to leave now." He said to her. Cephera sat up. She was wearing a simple sundress.

"When you leave for Asgard will you come back to me?" She asked and Loki hated that she picked up on his confusion.

"I'll admit that when I am away from you I think more clearly." Was all he offered her as an answer.

"Loki. What can I say or do to make you understand that this is right." She asked him kneeling up and touching his face lovingly.

"Putting you in danger will never be right." He replied. She shook her head her eyes almost sad. Loki hated her eyes like that and to rid her of that look he kissed her. His lips taking away all doubt they both had. They both disappeared into a whirl of passion all over again.

His hands sliding all over her and remembering the night they shared together. He wouldn't turn up the opportunity to have her again and sleep next to her another night. To feel her in his arms pressed intimately to him all night long was too tempting to leave behind this night. Her own hands pushing at his clothing. She suddenly pulled back and laughed. Loki looked oddly at her.

"I wish you'd just wear normal clothing. I can't find the beginning and the end of your leather." She giggled and Loki growled grabbing her and throwing her to her back. She squealed wide awake now as he stood and removed his own clothing. She watched in sheer amusement which made him smile. The smile was genuine and made him feel good.

She didn't bother with her dress and he didn't care. He'd tear it off her if he had to. She could always buy another. When he was naked he pounced on her and found his arms empty. She laughed from across the room and Loki cursed. He glared at her and as he did he made a copy behind her. He grabbed her and spun her to face her window seat. His hand thrust between her legs making her sigh.

"Now who's running." He said to her nipping at her ear.

"Teasing...not running." She told him and disappeared again. Loki felt a devious grin cross his face. When he got a ahold of her he would fuck her till she screamed herself raw. He turned and she was now standing on the bed slipping her dress off her shoulders and letting it fall around her ankles. He watched patiently as she removed her bra and finally her underwear. Their night before had been mostly in the dark until daylight. And now the room was well lit and he could see all her curves.

She beckoned to him with her pointer finger. He took her offer and approached her with caution. When he was at the edge of the bed she stepped toward him. Loki curves his hands up over her ass and leaned in to taste he sex that was at a nice height with her on the bed and him on the floor. He knelt one knee on the mattress and licked her to a state of moaning.

When she was wonderfully wet for him he buckled her knees and made her fall to the bed on her back. He spread her legs quickly not giving her time to take off. He pressed into her so fast she yelped and then groaned. "You really can take it rough." He mused making her glare for just a second before he pounded her hard. She mewled loudly clinging to him. Loki got lost in her heat and her scent. Forgetting how much he wanted to keep away from her. He was lost to this woman. He was helpless when he was with her.

The first time was always the quickest for him. He came hard and deep. He enjoyed allowing his seed to seep into her. It felt so incredibly intimate and so very right. He lay with her wrapped in her arms. His head laying on her breasts listening to her heart beat.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurai Tenshi015: they did take a big step and believe it or not so am I. I felt dirty writing that scene cause I just don't ship Bruce at all. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: yay so happy you enjoy Amelia and Bruce so much! Means I'm doing my job right. Hehe. Nervous...what do you have to be nervous about...hmmmm. *cracks evil smirk*

Loki's dreamer: well I'm gonna try sex for them eventually but yes we all wonder if they could get that far. Lol and I love being evil.

Mallakai: yup I gave you all a treat. :) I enjoy her playfulness too. And I'm sure Loki wasn't complaining and won't.

Sorceress of the trees: no bones this time but I am sure there will be some in the future. :p

Poodle Warriors: yeah I enjoyed the walk in on them stuff. No privacy at Tony's. Loki not mess it up...hmmm

Chapter 32

Steve greeted Maria politely as she passed by him in the hall. It was awkward even though he tried to not let it be. "Good morning." A different voice greeted him and Steve looked to see Seraphina come up to walk beside him.

"Good morning." He greeted back. He never knew how to take her. Sometimes she was brazen and rude and other times she was well spoken and kind. She asserted an air about her that screamed important and don't fuck with me...among other things. Sometimes she made him uncomfortable and other times he wasn't sure what he felt. Amused, confused, maybe irritated.

"I was thinking, to brighten your mood after your break up and all, that maybe you can show me around the city." She said grinning. He half expected her to make a hint at him for sex but was happy she hadn't.

"My moods actually fine but I could show you around." He agreed. It wouldn't hurt too get to know her. He enjoyed taking a walk around the city blocks.

"Awesome. But I don't date so don't think this is a date." She told him right after.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good. I have a reputation to maintain." She laughed.

Before she walked away he asked her one more thing. "Why me? Why not your sister?"

"She's brooding and I want some guy company. You're sweet and some hot eye candy, and I knew you wouldn't have the heart to say no." She said bluntly. Steve gave a smile though it was a more confused smile. He wasn't sure if he should feel used, judged or flattered. "Untill later then." She said waving her fingers in a flirty manner. As she walked away Steve couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.

XxX

Steve walked down many streets with the older twin and so far she was tolerable. "So why do you think your relationship with Maria didn't work out?" She finally asked as she began to pry into his personal matters.

"I don't know. I don't think there was much of a spark outside friendship there any way." He said shrugging.

"I think it's because you're to reserved." Seraphina said giving her honest opinion. "You come from a time when treating a lady with respect was the proper thing to do. Dates got home on time, you never did things with your date that was meant for wedding bed, holding doors was a must, pulling out their chairs, bypassing the kiss goodnight with maybe a quick peck on the cheek...things like that." Steve opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing but not all woman are looking for that. Hell nowadays you'd be lucky to get to date two without at least making out let alone a week."

"I won't say I don't do those things. It's how I was brought up but I still think it's common curtesy to respect a ladies virtue and her space." He replied defending himself.

"If you're looking for a virtuous woman you should have gone for my sister but as she's no longer...or rather part time available maybe...I don't even know anymore." She paused as she lost her train of thought. "Look all I'm saying is that you'd be lucky to find someone who hadn't had their first romp in the bedroom before they hit 20. You need to loosen up a little. I'm not saying jump into bed with someone, though if you do decide to go that route I'd gladly show you how to make a girl scream, I'm just saying a goodnight kiss can be more then just a polite goodbye or a peck on the cheek. Girls need to know your interested and keeping it to simple will make her feel boring." Seraphina explained.

Steve was kind of surprised by all this. He really didn't take Seraphina for the advice giving kind of girl. "So what you mean is I need to catch up a little with the times. Adjust myself accordingly but to a standard I'm still comfortable with." He replied after thinking it over.

"Right. The best of both worlds. She gets the attention she was hoping for and you get to keep your dignity." Seraphina smiled with pride.

"I have to say I'm surprised you care enough to talk about this." He said.

"I don't care but you remind me of a lost puppy and I love helping lost puppies. And you're super hot so being on your good side isn't a bad thing if you need future help in other areas." She gave him a once over with her eyes and a wink.

"Are you always this...flirty?" He asked her seriously.

"Sorry. It's in my blood and I'm comfortable with myself and my sexuality. I'm not trying to come off needy or slutty but when you're as old as me you get bored with the same old stuff day in and day out. Finding different people to connect with intellectually and sexually adds a new element to it." She shrugged. She really didn't sound worried what people thought about it.

"It's in your blood?" He inquired. That confused him a little.

"Yeah. We Mechanovians are kinda, sorta related to Nyphms in a very long line of heritage. We're horny like all the time or at least 90%." She sighed like she couldn't help who she was.

"Cephera never struck me that she was like that." Seraphina laughed.

"Of course not. She's adopted." Steve got a little more confused.

"But you're twins." He confirmed and questioned at the same time.

"Yes. Two fathers the same mother. Trust me very possible if the timing is right and very rare." Seraphina explained.

"I see." Steve had more questions but he left them alone. "You want to grab something to eat?" He asked her. She grinned and nodded.

(Cephera)

Two days. Two days Loki had been gone back to Asgard and already he was blocking her out. He hadn't answered her not once when she attempted to open the mental chat they had going. She was more then frustrated she was borderline angry. She hardly ever got angry.

Had he let her go after the first night of her seduction then fine but no he had to give her a second thrilling night and even cuddles afterward. He was sending her mixed signals and she didn't appreciate it. She paced her room not knowing what else to do. She was too agitated to lie down when she knew he was on the fence ready to jump. She should have insisted he stay a while longer to secure his feelings better.

Finally she felt the connection and Loki's voice spoke. 'Cephera.' He said almost too softly.

'Loki. I thought you had forgotten me.' She said all her earlier anger ebbing away.

'I couldn't forget you but being away from you has made me realize that I acted rashly and on hormonal instinct. I care for you, I do and I would love nothing more than to stay with you but now that my mind is clearer I know that it's wrong for me to be with you.' Cephera felt her anger bubbling back up.

'Not again. Not two days ago you were spouting how I was trapped and you'd never let me go and now you're telling me we cannot be together.' She knew her mental voice was becoming louder as she spoke.

'I was not in the right mind set. I should not have said those thing. I should not have allowed it to happen.' He said.

'Yet you woke me at least everyone two hours and had me again and again. And then the next night!' She retorted.

'I have told you before having you close to me makes it hard to think. This danger I speak of...you wouldn't understand.' He sounded irritated.

'I wouldn't understand. Make up your mind Loki! I want to understand but at one point you tell me there was nothing to understand but clearly there is something. You're a spout of contradiction!' He didn't respond and her frustration was ebbing to the service. Cephera felt her cheeks draw wet as she began to silently cry.

'I do not want you hurt.' He said finally.

'You hurt me by keeping me at arms length. My heart aches everyday when I realize I will never find happiness. That I am now and always will be alone with no one to share in my heart.' She said it almost defeated. She hoped he wasn't watching her as well as speaking with her. She didn't want him to know she was crying. 'We all have our demons Loki. And when we find someone we love we accept their demons.'

'My demons are those who I've failed. Those who will come for me and you will become their tool if I allow you to continue on this path.'

'And I would fight to the bitter end to see you free of them...with or without your pitiful protection that you offer by pushing me aside. I killed someone once to save my family. My heart knows death by my own hands. I won't watch you suffer to them. If you refuse to live a life you'd like to have they're already winning against your mind and they already own you.' Cephera shut her mind off point blank at that. She threw herself down onto her bed and cried.

XxX

Several times a day she felt the tug of him trying to reach out to her mentally but Cephera wanted nothing of it. She shut him out just as he wanted. If he really wanted her out of his life for her own 'protection' then so be it. She now sat in a chair along one of the many hallways in the children's ward trying to draw her thoughts back to her work.

"Miss Cephera." She looked up to see Jordan, the boy who could levitated things looking at her.

"Hello Jordan." She said back giving him a smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied back.

"You don't smile anymore." He pointed out.

"I just smiled at you a moment ago. I'm smiling now." She said sitting up straight.

"No. Your lips make the movement but there's no happiness behind it. Your face doesn't light up and your eyes don't shine. It's not the same." Cephera felt her mouth hang down. It was true when she smiled she did so out of politeness or habit she just hadn't realized others could tell.

"I'm sorry. I've haven't been feeling like myself lately." She admitted and felt her heart warm to the fact he cared enough to ask her.

"I hope you feel better soon." He patted her on the shoulder for comfort. Cephera smiled that half smile and nodded.

"Me too." She replied. "Go play." She said and urged him to go. He did so giving her a fleeting glance of his shoulder. If he could see her distress who else could? Cephera needed something more to keep her mind off the idiot Demi god. She got up from her chair. Quickly told Amelia she was leaving and left. She headed downstairs to the front desk. "Is Agent Romanov still here?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." The woman check the cameras. "She's in training room five." Cephera said her thanks and took off. She approached the room with determination. When she got inside Natasha just finished a complicated series of movements.

"I want to learn how to fight." She said to Natasha plainly.

"Why?" Was Natasha's response.

"Because I can't keep living without it. Times are changing everywhere. Violence is everywhere. If I stay as I am now who knows what will happen to me in 50 to 100 years time." She said keeping that determined look on her face.

"Bullshit. You're still looking for ways to prove to Loki you don't need protecting." Natasha shot back.

"Does it matter why?" Cephera retorted and feeling caught at the same time. It was true.

"No but don't lie to yourself about your reasoning because you can't fool us either. I'll teach you but enough bullshit." Cephera nodded numbly. Feeling slightly foolish. The training would help take her mind off things, get out some frustration and it really was about time she learned. She hoped loki would one day realize just what he was giving up.


	33. Chapter 33

Gfor098: Cephera is going through a lot to keep her man in this one. Lol. As for Steve and Seraphina I'm not sure where I'm headed there yet but it's fun to play with it. :p

Kurai tenshi 015: he certainly does deserve the cold shoulder.

Patry Trusky: no I think everyone wants to kick the shit out of Loki. Lol. And I'm glad you like my stories :) hope you're enjoying the other ones as well. :) I always loving seeing new faces... Errrr usernames. Lol

Doctor Loki love: the ever crazy Loki. When does it end? Yes Loki needs to open his eyes. With or without him she is dealing with people that are dangerous and she has kind of become a target in a way. There is no telling what kind of trouble she will find herself in in the future. And is he watching her...well...hmmmm

Vulcaniumx: here is more...enjoy. :)

Loki's dreamer : yeah he is sending her mixed signals...there is a pun in that statement somewhere. As for Maria and Steve they decided to stay just friends during Tony's party when he was going to ask pepper to marry him but they got attacked.

Akera writer of the night: she'll get through it. :)

ThatoneNPC: thanks for letting me know that you're still around. I'm glad. Also glad that its not only me thinking that I'm improving. Lol. I could have been wrong. I keep trying to get better. I need to get a better list if vocabulary in my head. Lol. As for Steve and Seraphina I am actually just exploring some stuff right now and have no idea where I'm going with it. Lol. But it's fun writing it all the same. As for Loki and Cephera only time can tell. He needs to stop running and start fighting for what he wants.

Mallakai: I really liked having her ignore him. As much as she likes to try and help people or be the person to listen he deserves her silence. I enjoyed adding that in there. And yes it will probably drive him insane which could or could not work out well for her. Lol.

Poodle Warriors: yeah it adds to the drama but I won't make you guys deal with drama too long. It's get boring after a while. As for Steve I had fun writing that scene.

Chapter 33

"I cannot fathom what he is thinking." Thor told Jane sitting down on her sofa. Jane passed him a beer and he accepted it.

"He still refuses to come back." Jane said. It had been a very long month and no matter how hard Thor tried Loki refused to return. The last time he had managed to talk to Loki for any length of time was almost a week and a half ago.

"Yes. It's the most he has opened up to me since his exile. He says he can't be around her. The mere sight of her makes him weak and vulnerable." Thor set his glass down agitated. "I think it's his opportunity to find himself some happiness, some solace. He cares for her but he denies himself the pleasure." Thor felt helpless. He had seen Cephera around and she was not herself either. It was effecting them both.

"Look I don't know your brother but it's obvious that whatever he went through after his fall from the Byfrost has put enough fear in him that he believes what he is doing right now is the right thing. Which I have to say is kinda surprising. He's not doing this for himself he thinks he's doing it for her." Jane offered her reasoning.

"And look where it's getting them. They are both miserable. Loki has holed himself up in his room or tower doing who knows what and she is no better. She has a sadness in her that no one should. To what end will he take it before he destroys them both. He talks of not wanting her to be harmed but the only harm I can see is that he's slowly withering away from his own hard headed decision and she's wasting away in her own heartbreak. What good does it do either of them?"

Jane moved and sat with Thor. Her arms encircling him. "Calm yourself. I'm sure they'll work it out." Jane soothed. "If they love each other enough they'll come to realize how much they need to be together no matter what." Janes words made Thor look at her and then kiss her fiercely.

"I am glad I have you. I just wish..." He began but stopped. They had talked about this. Immortality was not something easily acquired. They both knew their time together was temporary. And even so they continued to take the time they did have together and enjoy it as much as possible.

Thor wished he could only make Loki realize how freeing it was to allow love to take over. Thor had many enemies and yes he worried Jane would become a catalyst for someone's devious plot against him but he couldn't let that stop him from living. He really had never seen Loki torn up so much over a woman and therefore he knew he must love her. It made Thor wonder if Loki hadn't gone through whatever it was he refuses to talk about would he still be denying her now? Perhaps it was the commitment he was afraid of really and just couldn't admit that.

"You're a good brother." Jane told him kissing his forehead from her newly seated position in his lap.

"If only Loki would see that. We hardly talk unless I force him to listen." Jane kissed Thor sifting her fingers in his hair.

"You're so stressed over your brother." Jane said releasing the bonds that held Thor's braid. She used her fingers to break it apart.

"I cannot help it. I feel he is falling in dark places and one day no one will be able to reach him." Jane nodded

"You care about him, I get that but sometimes you cannot help someone who doesn't want help." Jane caressed Thor's face lovingly and Thor sighed heavily.

"I know...I just..."

"Shhhh. No more talk about Loki. Right now it's just you and me." She said to him her finger on his lips to keep him from talking. Thor took that hint and clutched an arm around her waist pulling her only a fraction closer as she was pretty much as close as she could get. He kissed her passionately and she did so back.

Thor stood easily supporting Jane in his one arm. She wrapped her legs around him and as she did so he proceed to the bedroom. With a soft sound he deposited her on the bed. She smiled up at him as he removed his shirt. Jane sat up and helped with the belt of his jeans releasing it, the button and the zipper. Thor finished removing his clothes and Jane removed her top.

Her top was as far as she got when Thor decided to help her in return. Kneeling on the edge of the bed to reach around her and unclip her bra. He mused for a second that he fumbled with this item their first time. Ladies in Asgard didn't wear such devices. Now he easily removed them tossing them onto the floor. His large hands coming up to knead and admire her breasts before he moved to undo her jeans.

She placed her hands behind her to help lift her hips as Thor pulled the pants down and off underwear and all. He viewed Jane as the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of loving. It was true there were great beauties in Asgard but of all those woman Jane had found his heart. Beauty came from the inside as well and he loved her for every inch of her outside and in.

He kissed her again her hands traveling his broad back and down his sides. One hand coming between them to grip his length. Thor grinned against her lips doing the same for her. One hand down between her legs touching and teasing her. Bringing her ready for him. After a little playtime she shifted and moved so she could spread her legs accordingly around his hips. Pulling him to her with her hands.

Thor didn't waste time. He pressed his cock to her and pushed into her waiting heat. Jane moaned gripping his biceps and closing her eyes. Thor met each thrust with the same rhythm he began with. Making sure each stroke gave her everything. Her sighs and sounds making everything just that much more alluring. She cradled him with her legs, her hands forever exploring his shoulders, neck and back.

The next while continued on like that. Kisses, touching and fucking. Changing from Jane on her back to Thor on his. Watching the love of his life ride him and enjoy it. He had kept his movements slower to draw out his ending and she moved faster bringing him closer. He allowed it and gripped her small hips every now and then thrusting upward to meet her coming down. Those moments made her cry out in pleasure. He groaned his final release giving her everything he had while she still moved her hips to make sure she got it all.

Thor pulled her down flush to him wrapping his arms around her. "I will not leave you." He said to her kissing the top of her head.

(Cephera)

Cephera lounged in her bathtub enjoying the way the warm water soothed her aching muscles. She hadn't talked to Loki since the beginning of the month when he decided to be an idiot. She felt him tug at her mind often as first and then it died away but as the month was growing to an end she felt it more and more. She refused to talk to him. If he had something to say he could see her in person.

She hasn't felt that tug though since that morning and wondered if he had given up. Cephera was alone in the house tonight. Pepper and Tony were gone to New York for some alone time in the tower and her sister was MIA. Which she did often. It usually meant she found someone to fool around with. Either that she was with Natasha.

Thinking of Natasha now reminded her of her training. It had been going well enough. It was a lot like dancing. A series of movements put together and executed with a certain purpose. To follow the other persons body language and decipher their next move. She got the hang of things quick but Natasha was a pro. The fact she could heal was why Natasha didn't take it easy on her one bit.

She'd suffered broken ribs, contusions, bruises, black eyes and more but the bigger things she healed from instantly while the others she left alone. She wanted to not rely on her healing to help her through everything. And so right now her body muscles ached and her body was covered in black and blue bruises.

Cephera slowly got out of the bath and dried off. She peeled back the blankets on her bed and slipped under the bottom one as it was a warm night in the house. The thin sheet was nice and fresh. The feel and smell of those sheets were enough to send Cephera into dream land.

Cephera woke hours later from a dream. She could no longer remember it. She rolled over heavily groaning her discomfort as she did so. Her muscles screaming at her. A figure in the room made her jump awake. "I don't like seeing you in pain." It was Loki's voice that came to her from the darkness. His tone desperate and sad sounding.

"Why are you here?" She asked harshly.

"I can't." He said to her. She scowled into the darkness toward his silhouette. She was puzzled. Was he there to remind her how much he couldn't be with her. If that was the case she really didn't want to hear it. "I can't be parted from you. The first week I was able to tell myself it was for the best. By the second week I was questioning my motives. By the third I was wallowing in self pity and then as the month drew to an end I began to panic that I had lost you." Cephera didn't want to speak. She was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Was she still dreaming?

Loki moved toward her and she held up her hand signalling for him to stop. "I can't do this Loki. I can't keep losing you only for you to keep coming back into my life and leaving again. My heart can't take it. I know we've only known each other a short while but I feel I've been losing you for years." She said finally finding her voice. She heard his growl and before she knew it he was knelt at the side of her bed.

"I am a fool. You are the one thing that brings me sanity. I once thought you confused me but that wasn't so. It's the fact you would clear my mind and I would fight it that was confusing. I am the reason I am broken. I do not want to leave you again. I want you always at my side and in my arms." She frowned.

"You said something like that once before." She reminded him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his hand cupping her cheek. "I can't take back the way I reacted. I don't even know if I can make up for it but I do dare to ask for one more chance." Cephera wasn't sure what to do. She felt conflicted. She loved him and wanted him but she was afraid she was setting herself up for another fall. Cephera suppressed her sigh. She really was a sucker.

"Come to bed." She told him. Loki moved quickly and embraced her his mouth finding hers on the first try in the darkness. She sighed instantly on contact accepting his kiss. When he let her go she felt the amount of control it took him to do it. He backed up a few steps and removed his clothing. She noted he was not wearing his usual clothing. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants. In the dim light she could see his hair was tousled like he had just gotten out of bed.

When he was ready she shifted over allowing him under the covers with her. His arms coming round to trap her in them.

His fingers caressing her back and his kisses finding her face and lips again. Cephera felt his growing need below and pushed him back. "You are still in the dog house there will be no fulfilling any sexual desires this night." She warned him.

"Dog house?" She found a term he wasn't familiar with.

"It means I'm still angry with you and you haven't earned my body back." She explained. She saw his lips twitch into a half smile.

"Fair enough." He told her and settled for holding her and kissing her until they both fell asleep.

A/N: as you guys read this chapter shortly after its posting I am sitting in a Restaurant writing the next chapter. It's amazing how much thinking you can actually do in public place.

I want all you to know that when days come along that I have writers block that you guys are my motivation to get that chapter done so I can give you guys something to read and enjoy. Without all of you I am sure I would go weeks without chapters. Thank you. Thanks to those who review and just read alike. :) you guys are all awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: just one POV today. Didn't expect it to get so long. Lol. I know some information some of you have seen before in other fics but for those who only have read this one I felt it best to put it in there. That way no one has to read others just to understand this one. :)

Patry Trusky: happy time for everyone!

Loki's dreamer: this one is gonna be a long one. :p

Vulcaniumx: thought the dog house was funny as well. Happy you agree. Lol. Me...cruel...never. *evil grin*

Kat snowstorm: OMG! Where have you been? Welcome back! Yeah I know. Their getting together was slightly delayed. :p

Sorceress of the trees: no broken Loki? It'll be ok. You can wait it out.

Mallakai: I wanted to show a different Thor and I like the one that came out. :p. as for Loki he's a little...broken. Cephera is a sucker and naive but she knows when she been done wrong.

Kurai tenshi015: only time will tell.

Guest: aka doctor Loki love: don't you just hate it when you get logged out. Lol. I love the aspect of Thor's relationship with Jane. The fact he loves her even though she's just a human is wonderful.

Gfor098: sorry for all the heart break. :( (offers hug)

Poodle warriors: wanna know a secret...I felt dirty writing Thor too. Haha. I don't ship him but I wanted it in there and sucked it up. Lol. In another fic I have in the works (which will be posted at a later time not sure when) there is a very detailed Thor threesome. Hehe. I enjoyed writing that but not Thor and Jane having sex. Dunno why. Hmmm. As for offence...I don't take offence easily. I completely understand not everyone likes all my writing and not everyone will like all aspects of the story. :) so feel free to always speak your mind. Some sex you can feel good about reading huh...lol. You want some SLT. (Sexy Loki time)

Akera writer of the night: I'm sorry :( if I was a man and single I'd date you...I'd even dress up as Loki and say naughty things to you... Was that too much?! I think I just went from cool to creep in like 2.5 secs...or less. Lol. Sorry.

Chapter 34

When Loki woke up he tighten his grasp around the small woman still sleeping there. His movement stirred her. He felt slightly ridiculous how he was acting now and even how he had been acting then. He was like some child who couldn't make up their mind. Once upon a time he was so confident and strong regarding matters such as this but since his fall he hadn't been the same. He'd gone through many stages since then. His stage of acting out against Midgard in an attempt to hurt Thor which was not his only reason for attacking the realm.

Then his childishness at being stubborn about how he felt in general toward all those around him. Followed by his stupidity regarding this woman who he knew nothing about but yet had a deep connection to even he could not explain. Loki never believed in love at first sight but he felt that somewhere deep in his heart, while his head was still screaming at him and being stubborn, he had fallen in love with her. And at first his mind took that feeling and translated it into the need to end her life which of course he couldn't follow through with. At every turn he was thwarted at his attempts to cut her out of his life for both her sake and his own but he failed. His time on Asgard made him realize that his attempts to fend off those feelings had been the reason he was so fucked up to begin with. He was suppressing his deepest feelings and he was almost like an addict. He needed to feel in control and when he thought he wasn't he went crazy. He blamed her for that but now that he had let go of the expectation that he could control everything about him he felt...free.

He still was a shadow of how he used to be but he felt he could gain back his normal mentality. He didn't feel so angry anymore and that, he felt, was a step in the right direction. Loki had always been full of anger and envy toward Thor and his family. He did well to hide it but it never extended so much as it had since his return.

"You're really here. I wasn't dreaming." Her soft voice said sleepily. Loki looked down at Cephera and smiled.

"Glad to know I am viewed as a dream and not a nightmare." He told her. She giggled. He stared at her face the way he had the passed month with his magic. Unable to not check in on her, unable to help himself from seeing her. Every time he found her crying it ate at his heart because he knew he was the cause. The bruises on her body now from her practicing with Natasha a symbol of what she was willing to go through to show she could be strong. She lived through some of the hardest decades there were on earth and he had treated her like she knew nothing of the world. Like she couldn't handle herself. She spoke of killing someone and he had thought much about that recently. He realized he needed to know more about her. He needed to know everything.

He also wondered what were that chances that once they got to know each other that they would not like who they find. The thought bothered him but he didn't rule it out as possibility. "So no more running?" She asked her fingers tracing distracting circles on his back.

"No more running." He agreed.

"If you do my sister reserves the right to hunt you down and make you pay." She warned him. Loki laughed.

"I do not fear your sister but I've no plans to give her any reason to try such a thing." Cephera's smile warmed him. It was the genuine smile she had been missing.

"I didn't think you were coming back." She admitted her face burying into his shoulder.

"Truthfully...neither did I. I was stubborn. Too stubborn. I'm thinking more clearly now. Clearer then I have been in a long time." He sifted his hands through her long tresses of pink and brown hair. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Only if you can cook?" She said back moving her head back to look up at him once more.

"I have a few tricks I can use I'm sure." He grinned and reluctantly climbed from the bed. He dressed using magic, as did she. He was amused by his much she had managed to grasp in regarding the magic. Some things she caught onto better than others.

He went with her downstairs to the kitchen area. Cephera whipped out her cell phone to let someone know she'd be late going in or possibly not going in at all. Loki opened the refrigerator and found a few things he could work with. "What do you eat?" He asked her.

"Fruits, veggies and sweet stuff." She smiled at him. Loki looked her over. No wonder she was so tiny. Loki settled for the large tray the was already inside that was filled with vegetables. He set in down on the table. He could get something more to eat later.

"You realize that though we've shared in intimacies we haven't actually talked about one another." He said to her. She nodded.

"I find this us thing as odd as everyone else. It's like we skipped all the in between." She ate the veggie as they were, no dip or seasoning. Loki tried the dip in the center and found it tasty. He was glad Stark wasn't home.

"So you're an 800 year girl with human parents and a half twin sister." He mused. She laughed.

"Well when you put it that way..." She giggled. "I didn't always know I was different. A few years after I found the opal Seraphina's father came for her. Killed our mother for being a bad mother and tried to take my sister and kill me. My sister stopped him from killing me. Long story short we eventually ended up in his realm and after some fighting, and a rebellion I healed her father from the brink of death. He was reluctantly grateful and adopted me and secured protection for me within the realm."

"Hmm. And how does he treat you now?" Loki asked.

"Like his daughter. It took a long time but we get along fine now. He cares about me." Cephera smiled and petted Shiaji who just jumped up on the table. "He gave me Shiaji to protect me here." Loki looked at the cat. He likes the cat though he wasn't sure what kind of protected it could do for her. "Oh!" Cephera said her head flicking up. "Opps. I should have told you this before. My adoption kinda makes me a princess." Loki stared at her a few moments. "I don't have any claim to the realm through my adoption but my sister is heir to the realm of Mechanova."

"I've never heard of this realm. Clearly it's outside the nine realms of Yggdrisil." Loki mulled over that one. It wasn't something he expected to hear. Fitting for their strange relationship all the same. Easier to claim her as his if everything worked out well. Loki grinned. He listened carefully as she told him of her somewhat mellow life living between realms. She hadn't mentioned the incident she spoke of about having killed someone.

"You said you killed someone once." He inquired after they had eaten and moved outside to the balcony to enjoy the sun.

"I'm not sure I want to go through that just yet?" She replied frowning.

"No? Another time then." He paused to think. He wanted to know everything about her but what was he most curious about? "Your healing. You keep it a secret, why?"

Cephera took in a deep breath. "I live among a race of people who live short and sometimes tragic lives. If everyone knew what I could do I would have to leave earth. People with sick loved ones, dying loved ones. I'd be expected to heal them all and that's not what humanity is about. To be human is to die." She said.

"But you saved Phil Coulson, did you not?" Loki understood her reasoning but she broke her own views at times.

"Yes. I know it's not fair to pick and choose who lives or who dies. To heal one but not another. But I feel like everybody else. I met Phil on a few occasions and there was something about him. When I found out be was holding on by a thread my heart ached to see him well again. And so I healed him making Fury promise not to tell anyone and force me to flee." She looked down at her hands. He could tell she felt guilty for choosing who to use her powers on but he also understood that it was her power and her choice. Loki also knew not everyone would understand that. Humans had been looking forever for cures and miracles. Cephera would be trapped and used for her healing if everyone knew and forced her to stay.

"I understand." Loki nodded. It was the same for all those with special abilities. Shunned by society until they find use for them. Everyone in it for their own kin. It was the way of most realms not just Midgard.

"It's ok for them to see me heal myself. I can always say I can't use it on others." Loki nodded.

"I have seen plenty of green magic users. Plenty of people with the ability to heal the wounded but none with the power as strongly as you possess it. Why is that?" This was true. Of all the things he had seen her do with magic this was something that was very powerful. Even her other spells were weak compared to when he used the same one.

"Healing was one of the first powers I copied. And I copied it from an ethereal being. An angel. Without her I wouldn't be able to use my magic." Loki remembered her saying something about it before just after having sex. She had been lying on her stomach and he had asked about the magical aurora, two small wings that glittered and moved under the skin of her shoulder blades. She had mentioned something about them being why she could preform magic and not die. At the time he didn't let it sink in as she had been falling asleep.

"I've had a few conversations with Thor. He tells me you weren't always like the way you are now. Cold and closed off. What changed you?" She finally asked her first question and Loki shifted. The topic was a difficult one for him even now.

Loki looked back over the ocean view. The only way to start things with her was doing it right this time. "Like you I am adopted." Loki began. "But for me it was not a happy occurrence as I only found out four years ago. A secret kept from me. I realized I was not Asgardian on my own but I didn't realize how much I wasn't. I was confused. Thor was banished back then, it was when he met his mortal woman Jane. Odin told me the truth. And though he says he loves me I feel he only had kept me as a way to restore peace between the lands of Asgard and Yotunhiem, the realm of the frost giants. I am a frost giant." He knew this would mean nothing to her and he could tell from her unchanged expression at the news. "When we were growing up as young boys we were told stories that painted a picture in our minds that frost giants were monsters and evil creatures. When I found out I became lost and confused. Thinking back to those tales and realizing I'm a monster."

Cephera had gotten to her feet and threw her arms around him sitting half on him as she did. "You're not a monster Loki. Stories and tales are always blown out of proposition to make the so called heros look better. If the frost giants are indeed enemies of Asgard then no one wants to hear about their good side. It wouldn't make for a good story." Cephera said to him and he knew it was true. How many tales had her heard the warriors three take and build into something more extravagant than the adventure actually was.

"All the same the new hurt. I felt alone, heartbroken, confused, angry. In all that mess inside my head I became king of Asgard when Odin fell into a deep sleep we call the Odin sleep. I made so many wrong choices through my arrogance and my rash envy. Looking back now I could have done so many things right but all I did was make myself look like the monster I though I was." Cephera kissed him and Loki felt his insides crumble. Her touch did much more to him then anyone before her.

"We cannot change our pasts but we can learn from them." She said when she released him but continued sitting in his lap. She ran her fingers in his messy hair. They hadn't really gotten ready for the day. Loki looked at the woman before him and wondered if thing would have been different had she been by his side this entire time. If he had claimed her 800 years back how would life have turned out for him? In the end she was right he couldn't change the past but he could work toward a better future and somehow he knew his future began with her.


	35. Chapter 35

Patry Trusky: yay finally! I couldn't let it go on forever. Hehe. Well I could have but I'm not that cruel.

Vulcaniumx: no dream. :)

Loki's dreamer: if you mean if is Demos she killed then yes. That will be brought up later. :p. I didn't want to shove everything in one chat. Haha

Kurai tenshi015: yeah I need to fill in blanks about Cephera for those not familiar with who she usually is in other fics. Lol. There will he more fill in as we go along.

Mallakai: he really needed to open up and show her he was trying. :p

Akera writer of the night: I might have been creepy but I bet you smiled. ;) haha

Doctor Loki love: Loki needs a new way to deal with his problems and he sees that now. :) it's all up hill from here...hopefully.

Chapter 35

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake and the smore's cookie please." Cephera told the waiter.

"You better watch what you eat now that you have a man." Seraphina teased. "Loki might not like you the same otherwise." Cephera glared and Natasha laughed. "I'll have a slice of apple pie and your phone number." She told the waiter who looked a little surprised.

"Seraphina!" Cephera said giving her sister a smack in the arm. "She's kidding." She said to the poor boy.

"No I really wasn't." Seraphina gave him a wink. He politely smiled and looked at Natasha.

"I'll take the mixed berry Crepe with vanilla ice cream." Natasha said. He took their dessert menus and left.

"Really I swear you'd flirt with any cute thing on two legs." Cephera chided her elder sister.

"With that face I'd do him four legs." Natasha said. Cephera groaned out loud. Natasha laughed. She enjoyed hanging around with Seraphina. The girl was very open and amusing to hang with. It was the first time in a long time Natasha had a bestie. Today they invited Cephera to join them for sweets and chats.

"Don't encourage her." Cephera told Natasha.

"Oh and you're welcome by the way." Natasha told Cephera who gave her a confused look. "Your first night with Loki. I helped plan that." She smiled proudly.

"Yeah. I figured that." Cephera replied. "It would have eventually happened." Cephera insisted.

"Not likely." Seraphina commented sipping her cafe lattè.

"So he's sticking around this time?" Natasha asked. Loki had returned two nights ago without even Thor knowing.

"So far so good." Cephera replied enjoying her Carmel Frappè.

"Is he still in the dog house?" Seraphina asked letting out a chuckle. They both found it amusing that Cephera had denied Loki sex for having left her.

"For now." Cephera smiled. She had been proud of that move too. All three girls laughed and the waiter brought back their food.

"How long do you think you could go without sex if you pissed off your girlfriend?" Seraphina asked the boy who's name tag said Charlie. He looked unsure what to say.

"Ummm." He stuttered a little. "I guess it would depend how badly I screwed up." He finally said. "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?" He said quickly afterward.

"I never..." Cephera clamped a hand over her sisters mouth making Natasha laugh and shake her head to the waiter to let him know they didn't need anything else. When he was gone Cephera released Seraphina.

"You don't need his phone number." Cephera told her.

"I need something. Do you know I've gotten laid once since I've been here." Cephera actually gave her sister an appreciative look considering it had been over a month since her sisters arrival.

"You two are too funny together." Natasha said amused. The twins looked at one another and laughed.

"So were are we on the collector?" Cephera asked Natasha taking her first bite if her dessert and looking as though she might pass out.

"Not far. All the followers we captured aren't willing to talk and their background checks led us nowhere. It looks like they're just minions to this guy." Natasha frowned.

"I want to know what he wants." Cephera commented.

"I want to break his face." Seraphina snarled. "The bastard has an ego. The next time we meet I won't hold back." She added. Natasha smiled. She had to agree. The next time they had to take him down.

"Things have been quiet though, which is nice." Cephera smiled.

"Too fucking quiet if you ask me. We didn't catch half as many of his lackeys as we would have liked." Seraphina said and Natasha nodded.

"It's true. That place was huge and further inspection tells us there were hundreds of people down there. They've gone quiet but I don't think we've stopped them. I think they're waiting. Biding their time." Natasha told them.

"I agree. The calm before the shit storm." Seraphina finished off her pie. "I think you need to prepare everyone you have. Even those whose powers aren't fully developed. SHEILD might not have time to finish their training before the next attack." Seraphina sat back in the booth and sipped her drink casually.

"We need everyone we can get." Natasha pointed out to the older twin.

"Hey I'm in. I don't work for SHEILD officially but I'll totally kick ass when the time comes." Seraphina assured her.

"I'll be sure to let Fury know." Natasha smiled appreciatively before looking too Cephera. "Training again after work tomorrow?" Cephera nodded. She wasn't doing that bad. She had a problem with attacking back with all her strength and holding back won't help her during a real fight. The moves she got down fast but performing them fluidly was iffy sometimes. Over all Natasha was glad the little thing finally decided to learn to fight in general.

"Change of topic." Cephera said. "What's up with you and Steve?" She inquired to Seraphina.

Seraphina grinned and sipped her drink a few times before answering. "Nothing." She finally said. "He's to conservative to get him to sleep with me, which is a shame cause he's a nice hunk of man. He's more the date and find love kind of guy and I'm not a commitment kind of girl. But he's cool. I can always use some cute guy friends so I'll keep him around. Maybe he'll change his mind about the bed thing." Seraphina winked.

"Or you'll change your mind." Natasha said. Seraphina laughed at that.

"Highly unlikely. If I finally settled down my father would be all over it and forcing me to marry and then he'd expect children. That's not my thing, at least not yet. I realize I'll need those things someday but I'm enjoying my freedom right now." Seraphina shrugged.

"Would he even let you marry a human? Even one like Steve?" Natasha asked curiously. They all knew that the serum Steve took caused his aging to slow down tremendously.

"Yes. At this point he'd accept anyone just to make sure I have an heir. Our bloodline is strong. His humanity wouldn't effect any kids we'd have. It was why my father didn't mind impregnating a human himself. Of course he had other reasons for that." Seraphina chuckled. Natasha was full of curiosity today. She didn't hear much about the king.

"Other reasons?" She perked up a thin eyebrow.

"He tried for years to have a kid with his previous wife. When she got pregnant it was for a different man so he kicked her to the curb. He screw'd everyone available to him and still no one got pregnant. He doesn't know why but long story short the only woman he managed to get pregnant was our mother. Without her he would never have had an heir." Seraphina smirked. She obviously found it amusing.

"Wow. He must have been panicked to think he'd never have someone to take over the throne." Natasha pondered it a moment. Cephera's laugh made them both look at her oddly.

"Sorry. We should get going before Loki kills Tony." She said still half laughing.

"What's going on?" Seraphina asked leaning forward.

"Loki just warned me that Tony is getting on his nerves." She said tapping her head. Loki was now staying at Tony's with Cephera. "I texted Tony to tell him to knock off what ever it was he was doing."

"And what's he doing?" Seraphina inquired.

"He's following Loki around asking his absurd questions and then when Loki answers Tony's keep asking 'why'." Natasha chuckled.

"Better get going then." She agreed.

"Oh Charlie!" Seraphina called out waving her fingers at him. "Checks please." He acknowledged them, got their checks and as they paid Seraphina attempted to get his number and failed. Natasha went her separate way as they twins headed home.

(The Collector Aka: Imposter Loki)

The waiter, Charlie, from the cafe entered the large abandoned building. Once inside his visage as the waiter faded out and in its place was Loki. He flexed his hands and neck after the transformation. Gaining information had never been so easy. He grinned to himself and stopped to look at his reflection in a sign that had an area he could see himself in. The face looking back was of course not his own. Shape shifting the first of many powers he had stolen from others. That was his ability, to steal someone's else's abilities rendering them simple humans once more.

The shape shifting was his most useful power so far as he was careful to pick and choose who he took power from. He needed people to help him and made sure that they both feared and respected him. Worshipped him even which came easy posing as the god of mischief. No one knew who he really was which was just as well as that man was long gone. Soon he would be the most powerful being in all the world. Only one company stood between him and that dream and that was SHIELD.

He was 'the collector' to them as they had the real Loki on their side. A minor set back but one he would see too later. His followers didn't dare question him as Loki. They thought the other to be an imposter due to the fact they believed that the god of mischief would never help the same company that thwarted his last plans.

The collector himself had still been wondering why the real Loki would help them but the answer to that was now obvious after listening to the girls talk at the restaurant. The one called Cephera was a lover to him. The collector remembered her. He was unable to steal her powers which was bothersome and confusing. Being able to heal would have been convenient. But healing didn't seem to be all that she could do. He would have to find out more from those 'specials' he had within SHIELD's compound. The ones no one knew worked for him.

"Sir." The collector looked to Blare, the only one of his men who knew that Loki was not his true image. The man he had started this venture with and couldn't do without. His telepathic link to whoever he wanted to contact was valuable. "How did it go?" Blare asked grinning.

"Better then expected. Girls talk about everything when they're together." The collector replied smirking. He reach inside his coat and pulled out a list. "This is a list of those I want watched. Amelia Harris is the one who took down everyone at Stark tower. Her odd mind ability would become useful to my collection and would help bring SHEILD to their knees." he went through many names from those inside SHIELD's main base before coming to the end of his list. "The girl Seraphina is useless to me. I can't take her power and I can't manipulate her, kill her when possible. Her sister...Cephera leave her for now. Her power to heal herself is bothersome and until we find a way to kill her she'll only be a problem. Avoid her if possible. Besides I think I might have a current way to manipulate her if we can get the other Loki out of the picture. A detail we will work on later."

"And the children?" Blair asked.

"We'll make our move to gain them again soon. I haven't figured out what they all do yet. We've been unable to get anyone onto the children floor." It was true. It was an extremely restricted access. They didn't have the brain power to hack SHIELD's files and spying had been their only way to gain information.

"So we terminate all the adults and children who have powers that are worthless and capture those whose powers are useful?" Blair double checked.

"Exactly. If we leave those with pitiful powers alone they would still be an annoyance later." The collector sneered.

"Understood. I'll relay your desires to those inside." The collector nodded and Blair walk off to go somewhere quiet. The collector stood there a while longer thinking of his future before he retired to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Kurai tenshi015: I decided to do a villain POV. Hehe. It seemed to work out well.

Doctor Loki's love: in the end they always figure it out one way or another. :)

That one NPC: haha. I am sure the dog house won't last long. Lol. I'm also happy to hear the my characters are fleshed out nicely. :) as for the main cast I try my best to keep them in character but it gets hard sometimes. Lol. Happy you think I'm doing a good job there. It's encouraging. :)

Loki's dreamer: I thought Seraphina and Natasha would get along very well if they met so there we go. :).

Mallakai: a different POV for a change. Worked out well I think.

Sorceress of the trees: haha. How can you forget the bad guy. Lol. I always have something planned for everyone. :p

Chapter 36

Bruce lay next to Amelia his arms around her shoulder caressing her skin. She was on her back and he was on his side facing her. Both of them laying in her bed. He was wearing only his boxers and she was in her matching lacy underwear set. He was sure she bought it just to get his heart rate jumping when she stripped. Every time they got together they tried something new to ease him into a more comfortable environment regarding their relationship.

Her blow job the week before had been frightening and exciting all at the same time. He had almost lost control and she admitted to having lost a hold on him for just a moment at the end. However she did keep control and he had gotten to revel in his first sexual release in a very long time and so far not his first. Amelia was determined to get it right, keeping control and easing his nerves with each try. She didn't seem to mind that she got nothing in return. In fact she was clear that they needed to get used to him that way first. Anything involving her might make it difficult for her to keep her mind on keeping him calm.

Bruce felt like the luckiest man alive. When he'd first met her he never thought he'd end up like this with her or anyone for that matter. She'd opened up doors for him. She opened up a new happiness for him. He kissed her head as she drifted off in his embrace. His heart rate was up just laying with her and just imagining the things he could do if he wasn't so afraid. It wasn't so bad that he would lose control at the moment.

Bruce moved his arm, not trapped under her neck, and moved his fingers over her shoulder and down along the skin of her waist. Taking in the sight of her as she smiled a lazy smile at him. She wasn't asleep at least not yet. He moved his finger back up to her shoulder and hooked one finger under her bra strap. Amelia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She hadn't let him shower or bathe with her in case her nudity was too much to handle. She had joked about it but really it was something to consider. She didn't want to tease him.

She allowed the strap to be pulled down and Bruce felt his heart jump and excitement build up inside him. He pulled it down far enough to cause one breast to spring free. He was aware he was breathing heavily now. Nerves and excitement mixed together. "Stop when you feel too overwhelmed." She told him.

"Just calm me." He said to her.

"Not yet. I'll know when but lets see how far you can get but remember I don't know when my own calm ends." She said now wide awake. Bruce didn't often try things without it being her idea. Taking a breath he slipped his hand up under her breast a gentle grabbed it. Her chest lifted with her own deep breath. He knew it had been a while for her as well. His thumb coming up and grazing her nipple. It puckered immediately under the touch. She shifted and slid the other strap off to allow her chest to be completely free.

She sat up and unsnapped them and tossed them aside. Bruce joined her to sit so he had use of both hands and he used both hands. He grasped both her breasts and used his thumbs to tease her nipples making her sigh. Her sigh quickening his excitement and for a moment he felt that tug of it being too much. He paused a second and when he was better he continued. Pulling and teasing her perky nipples before kissing her.

She moaned across his lips. Bruce pulled back releasing her completely his breathing fast. He tried calming himself and was able to do so. When he was able he kissed her again pulling her close to him to feel her breasts against him. His tongue playing with hers before he released her lips and kissed her chin and then her neck.

"I won't stop this time. Not unless I can't feel your calm." He told her. She nodded. "You think a safe word would work?" He asked her stopping.

"A safe word for who?" She giggled.

"For you. If you can't concentrate." She thought and nodded.

"Green." She said.

"Very funny." He replied and she laughed. He didn't question her choice he went back to his kisses. She lay back down to allow him to taste her skin down her neck. One hand coming up to once again take hold of her breast. It was odd having the rolls reversed. Him taking the lead and wanting to please her and her trying to stay in control to keep him in control. But he wanted to try this.

Bruce's mouth finally grazed over Amelia's breast and he slowly wrapped his lips around her nipple. He tried not to see it as a excitement for him but for her. That didn't stop him getting excited all the same. He sucked her rosy peak and she gasped. Her sounds were what mostly did him in more so then the act. So far he was ok, maybe a little on edge but ok. The flick of his tongue made her moan again and Bruce felt his resolve slipping. He felt her calm next and so he continued.

She did a good job keeping the pathway open even under his touch. He moved between both breasts giving each one the same amount of attention. Her calm forever present. He slipped his hand down her stomach down toward her underwear and her chest rose and fell a little harder. "Bruce." She said in a breathy manner but her calm kept him in his place. He continued.

His fingers rimming the tip of her underwear and snaking inside. He felt the tickle of her soft hair before his fingers made contact with her soft silky folds and clit. She gasped and squirmed and he kept going. He rubbed her clit softly drawing out more sounds. He hadn't heard these from her yet and he enjoyed them. He hoped one day he'd be able to share her pleasure at the same time. To make love to her like she deserved. He was grateful for what they had accomplished so far but he would never stop wanting to go that extra mile if he could.

"Ahhhh. Bruce." Amelia moaned her head sinking back against her pillows and her legs spreading wider.

"Let your orgasm come. I'm fine." He told her. She licked her lips rocking her hips into his hand. Bruce was ok. He was sure if she lost control at this point she'd get it back before he finished transforming.

"I can't Bruce." She sighed her breath hitching. "Oh shit..." He watched her bite her lip. She was obviously trying to gage his temperament and was also worried.

Bruce increased his tempo and pressure. Amelia cried out her hand clutching his arm. Her resolve broke and she came with another cry. A satisfied cry. Bruce felt her calm slip as she got lost in her ecstasy. Bruce took deep breaths trying to calm himself. And to his relief he was fine. He removed his hand and caressed her face as she opened her eyes to look at him. She didn't speak and so he kissed her instead. There were no words needed.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina watched at Steve trained. He wouldn't train with her since she took cheap shots at his ass. "Bad form. Your stance is too wide." She told him.

"How it is a princess knows about fighting anyway?" He asked somewhat out of breath.

"I'm what you would consider a tomboy. I love fighting. Besides if my kingdom ever gets attacked I plan to be equipped to defend it." She told him smiling and then eyeing up another guy on the way in. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd first hung out with Steve. She rather liked the guy. He was amusing. He shook his head at her. "What?" She said.

"Does any guy get past your line of vision." She laughed.

"Sure. Lots. I'm allowed to look." She replied winking at him.

"You know what. I bet you couldn't exclusively date anyone for more then two months without acting on sexual physical or verbal cues." He said almost laughing at her. Seraphina narrowed her eyes.

"You mean date the same guy without sex, foreplay or hinting about sex." She said.

"Sure. Just straight up hanging out and having a good time...without sex." He was standing with her now and she was glaring at him.

"Challenge accepted Captain...thanks for volunteering. Should be easy as that's our friendship in a nut shell." She watched Steve's jaw drop to protest. "What? Afraid you'll cave and loose your virtue to me?"

"No I accept but those are the kinds of things you can't say. No flirting outside this challenge, no wandering eyes. It's just you and me." He told her.

Seraphina laughed. "Well here's to one fucked up two month relationship." She said offering her hand to shake. He shook it. Seraphina was amused. She knew he wasn't completely comfortable hanging around her when she was all flirty and horny. She expected these next two month to go by in a boring manner. She wondered what he would think was considered a date. She could work this to her advantage. She knew how to innocently flirt too. He'd have trouble figuring out of she was trying to tempt him or not. He couldn't expect her to completely play fair. "So what do I get when I win?" She asked smiling.

"The satisfaction of knowing your body is not the only thing guys find appealing about you." Steve said and picked up his stuff. Seraphina was momentarily stunned and not sure how to respond to that one.

XxX

Natasha was almost laughing tears when Seraphina told her about the challenge Steve had given her. "I don't see how it's that funny." Seraphina said feeling annoyed.

"It's funny as all hell. I'm sorry but he's right. You can't keep yourself to...well yourself." Seraphina frowned. Was she really so bad?

"What about you. You've used sex to get what you want." She scolded Natasha.

"Yes but I had a purpose. You do it just for the fun. Come on Seraphina when was the last time you enjoyed being with a guy and not thinking about him as just a tool for sex." Seraphina refused to answer that mainly because she had no answer. She hung out with Steve but she still flirted with him and attempted to invite him to come home on several occasions. She just didn't do relationships. She liked to have her fun and kick them out. No muss no fuss. Just some old fashion fun and time consumer. "All I'm saying is I think it wouldn't hurt to actually try." Natasha wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"I agreed to it didn't I." Seraphina growled.

"Poor Steve. I wonder what he was thinking when you dragged him into his own challenge." Seraphina glared again. Before this two months was over Seraphina felt she was gonna regret taking this challenge. She really hadn't thought it through. But it couldn't be that hard. Go on a few dates, talk. It would be much like they had been doing on occasion. When this was over she'd defiantly need a guy to get out her sexual frustration with as she was sure Steve wouldn't break his celibacy any time soon.

Seraphina whipped out the cell phone she used when she was on earth. 'Tomorrow bowling?' She text to him. They hadn't decided when to begin and it was just as well to start now.

'Sounds good.' He replied. Seraphina frowned getting a sinking feeling in her stomach that this was a bad idea.


	37. Chapter 37

Doctor Loki love: well technically Steve and Seraphina are not together. They're still my ? Couple. Lol

Patry Trusky: I am happy everyone is liking Steve and Seraphina odd friendship.

That one NPC: I'm sure there will be slip up somewhere with Amelia and Bruce. I kind of make it up as I go. Lol. And yeah Seraphina didn't really think things through. I love how you love Cephera and Loki. :)

Loki's dreamer: haha. Don't think she'll last. Guess we'll find out.

Gfor098: my writing is awkward for any other couple aside from Cephera and Loki cause I'm personally not attracted to anyone else. But I try my best. The bet is gonna be different for her that's for sure.

Poodle warriors: how happy will Thor be. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Oh the big bd is always around. :p everyone seems to like the challenge and I'm happy and excited for that.

Mallakai: Bruce is getting a little braver. She's teaching him how to let go and trust her. :)

Kurai tenshi015: I enjoy Steve and Seraphina friendship as well. It's kinda awkward and amusing.

Akera writer of the night: right back at ya. Yay!

Chapter 37

Cephera lay back against Loki's chest in her bath after a very long day. Since his first night of return he hadn't attempted to initiate sex and she supposed he was waiting for her to allow him before he tried. She loved him for that. It gave her sense that the two of them were not just in love with each others bodies.

They had spoken of many things about one another since then as well but she still had one thing left to tell him that was probably the hardest to talk about. "His names was Demos." She said breaking the quiet peace between them.

"Demos?" Loki questioned confused as her conversation had started out of context.

"Yes. The person I killed. His name was Demos. A close friend of my father and also the Captain of his army." She explained. "Though he wasn't really a friend. He had been waiting, biding his time until one day he could take over as king. He thought he found that opportunity in me. My ability to learn magic through touch intrigued him. He himself had the power to drain another person of their magic and life's energy but he dreamt of having my power to copy so he could preform anything and everything when he touched others. Killing them and becoming more powerful instead of just killing them." Cephera turned so she was kneeling and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"That is the power you won't talk about that you possess. The power to take others magic and energy, to render them useless or dead." She nodded to his observation.

"He found a ritual that would kill me but transfer my power to him. The night he attacked to try to capture me we all fought back. After a lengthy fight I managed to grab him. His power was dark. Darker then anything else I had ever touched. It consumed me to a degree. I went slightly crazy. I killed him and attacked those in the room who had any magic worth taking. I was subdued and locked away." Cephera frowned at the memory. "It took twenty years of imprisonment for me to gain any kind of control and when I finally had a grasp on it I was freed but I was feared." She felt Loki's fingers in her hair.

"That's why you spend most of your time on earth?" He inquired. She nodded biting her lower lip.

"It's been centuries but no ones really forgot it." She told him and put her forehead to his. His hands were curved up her back and one was all the way up cupping the back of her head a few of her tresses sticking to his skin. "We all have darkness somewhere in our pasts." She said to him.

"I am not proud of the things I did. To some degree the tesseract held a power over me as well though I can hardly see that as a valid excuse. Do not think I like mortals I do not have time for them but I hadn't wanted to harm anyone either. Not really." This was the most she'd gotten him to speak of his own dark days. From what she knew he had happier days before his fall. He'd told her all about his few days as king of Asgard and what led to his bad decisions and his own exile. He had not yet told her about what happened to him during the year he had been away and thought dead. She was letting him choose when to tell her as it seemed a touchy subject.

"We have both been puppets to a power unknown to us." She said kissing his forehead. "Why earth? Besides catching the attention of Thor." She asked wondering if she could at least know that.

"When I fell I wandered for some time not knowing where I was or what to do. I was lost and alone. When I came across the Chitauri I greeted them with arrogance as a prince of Asgard and immediately they took interest to the fact I was Odin's son. I hadn't told them any different. Technically I was still his son even if it wasn't by blood. I had thought that being his son would get me an alliance but instead they used me to track down Odin's cube. The Tesseract." Cephera listened intently, stroking his hair. "I knew it had been lost on Midgard years ago and through a spell I was able to enter the mind of Erik Selvic and upon spying on SHIELD I came to realize they had it. And that was what I had been sent to Midgard for." Cephera knew he'd skipped some by the way he hurried the end but once more she didn't press.

"Was it always part of your plan to gain the attention of Thor or you just knew it was inevitable?"

"Part if my plan. The things I was put through...I had no want for the Chitauri to take claim to the Tesseract. I used their own plan against them. I knew Thor would come but my enemies were always in my head as long as I was connected with the sceptre in some way. I couldn't convey my plan and so I used my own deviance and cunning. I allowed myself to look the villain. When Barton told me of Fury's dream team I knew they could come in handy and used the Avengers to do what I couldn't do. To fight and defeat my army. It couldn't have gone better. They destroyed most of the Chitauri's main ships and army and I was freed of the Tesseract and its power and brought back to the safety of Asgard." Loki seemed proud of his cunning.

"And this is why they call you the trickster god." She teased. Loki grinned and moved her wet hair off her shoulder kissing it.

"Do I get a prize for sharing?" He said his voice low and almost hopeful. Cephera smiled.

"I think you've suffered long enough." She chuckled and continued to enjoy herself as Loki's mouth and hands began their intimate roaming

(Steve)

Steve met Seraphina outside the bowling ally as she suggested. Apparently she didn't need to hear Tony's remarks if he picked her up there and frankly Steve didn't want too either. When he had made the bet with the twin he had been saying it more in a 'pointing it out' kind of way but she had gone directly to feeling challenged. When she dragged him into it at first he was going to decline but he agreed as he wanted to see what kind of woman was really underneath all the sex. He found her somewhat interesting in her few moments of seriousness and even her joking. Any it was only for two month.

"Hey." He greeted her as she jogged up to him in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hi. Ready to get your ass kicked?" She asked him grinning.

"You can try." He bantered back. They headed inside and found the place virtually empty. Only a small group was located down at the far left lanes. They were served by the only employee there and had a choice of where to go. Seraphina brought them down to the far right which for some reason Steve already knew she would. He didn't complain. She knew the rules. She hadn't bothered with shoes. She just bowled in her socks.

Steve was actually enjoying himself. Himself and Seraphina were fairly matched it would seem and the scores kept going back and forth as did the banter. She was a cocky one that was for sure. She exerted the same self assurance at this as she did when flirting. He wondered if it came from being a princess or if she always had this kind of self-esteem.

It wasn't long before the place had a large group come in. They must have been lucky to get there before the rush. Seraphina just scored her second strike and was working on her third. Taking her time aiming. "You're going to miss." He told her trying to throw her off like she did so often with him.

She laughed and screamed all in one breath. Steve jumped to his feet and tackled her down to the floor as the group that had just came in approached them. One of them firing some sort of short beam that had struck Seraphina in the shoulder only seconds before. "Shit." She cursed through clenched teeth grabbing Steve to roll out of the way of another beam. They jumped to their feet and already the other group at the other end had begun to panic and ran from the building. Steve couldn't see where the guy who worked there was but he didn't have much time to look when the wall near them crumbled Seraphina jumped one way and Steve went the other.

Steve attacked the man nearest them and the guy was speedy it would seem. They were dealing with all 'specials'. Steve was knocked forward from behind. The guy who could move mega fast was also not very good at fighting, or so it seemed. Steve turned and missed his target once more and was knocked in the head with a bowling pin. Someone was able to manipulate the objects around them.

There was a least six of them and while Steve was stuck with three Seraphina had the other three. She was fairing better as she used her power and used it to summon down wires from the roof and two out of her three were struggling as the wires were wrapped around them from head to toe.

Steve and Seraphina both fell down as the floor shook violently and cracked into shards as one female pummelled the floor with her fists and creating what seemed like an earthquake. The debris from the floor came flying at both Steve and his 'date'. A large piece hit Seraphina's arm and even Steve heard the crack from his spot. He had several abrasions but nothing too extensive.

"Steve brace yourself." Seraphina yelled. He did the best he could with the short time she gave him as the wires from below the lanes came up through the already destroyed floor. Some wires snapped and sparks flew. The man firing the bolts had shot at the wrong time. He hit the live wire and the fire backlash blasted outward and hit him. The man rolled to the ground screaming and holding his face.

Steve jumped at the woman who had created the earth quake. He had begun to learn that he couldn't always not hit a lady. He knocked her out with one blow as the speedy guy continued to avoid Seraphina. Steve noticed that two left standing were mostly bothering her. Steve grabbed a bowling ball and hurled it at the guy who was running around. The ball missed but the guy stepped on it and fell when he tried to speed off.

Seraphina was smirking. She was obviously enjoying herself despite her broken arm and more then one bloody spot on her clothes. The one who levitated things looked around them and tried to turn tail. Steve tackled them and in a short time Seraphins had wrapped them all up in wires. Steve touched Seraphina on the shoulder and she looked up at him through messy hair.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I've had worse." She replied grinning.

"I'll contact SHIELD for 'clean up'." Seraphina nodded and sat down to watch those trapped.

"If anyone so much as twitches I will electrocute you." She told them. When Steve finished his call he went back to her. She was sitting at the booth eyeing her captives like prey. He took a seat next to her.

They were silent for a little while and Seraphina broke that silence. "Aside from my broken arm and well everything else that's bleeding this has been the most exciting first date ever." She told Steve as they waited for the clean up crew from SHIELD to get there. Steve looked at her and they both laughed.

"Not what I thought we'd be doing." He admitted.

"All the same." Seraphina shrugged. "At least we have an amusing story to tell everyone." Steve chuckled he couldn't argue with that.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I don't think this chapter was what it could have been. I'm not feeling well and this was all I could muster.

Mallakai: I enjoyed screwing with their 'date' a little. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I didn't know what to do for the date at first and then it kinda just hit me.

Gfor098: happy you liked the date. Seraphina can manipulate anything not living that runs on magical or electrical energy.

Kurai tenshi015: yes the group works for the collector.

Akera writer of the night: I agree. Hehe

Doctor Loki love: Loki is slowly opening up. Won't be long now and she'll know everything :p. Seraphina cares a lot and I'll be exploring some of her past as well as we go.

That one NPC: I love huge grins. :).

Poodle warriors: you will get to read more of their date. Not everyone but some. I am trying to think of ideas. I wanted to use this theory for Loki in this fic. It sets up nicely for everything.

Patry Trusky: Seraphina has had enough sex to last her lifetimes...now she needs to calm down and open up.

Chapter 38

Loki woke and rolled over. He caressed Cephera's soft skin. "Wrong sister." Seraphina's voice made Loki's eyes shoot open wide and he sat up. Seraphina was sitting cross legged on the bed and the skin he'd thought was Cephera had not been.

"Have you no sense of privacy." He growled.

"I do but she's my twin and I don't care. Don't worry your cock is a nice size and all but you're not my type." Loki pulled the blanket over him in annoyance. The rough way he pulled the sheet caused him to wake his lover. She rolled and looked up at both of them.

"Seraphina?" She said in a calm manner. "What's going on?" She asked sitting up as well. It somewhat disturbed Loki how this situation didn't irritate Cephera. She been embarrassed when her sister walked in on them but they had been in the midst of fucking. Now they both lay in bed naked together and even though Loki wasn't shy he was irritated that the sister just invited herself in.

"I got attacked last night and could really use a heal." Seraphina said pointing to her limp arm. Cephera easily stretched her body across Loki who wiped his face shaking his head. Cephera touched and healed her sister. "Thanks." Seraphina said smiling.

"How was last night?" Cephera asked her still stretched across Loki her bare ass partially viewable.

"Most exciting date ever." Seraphina told. Loki took his cue. He didn't want to be there during girl talk. He moved cracking Cephera across the ass hard enough to make her cry out and roll over to hide her butt as he climbed out of bed and dressed.

"I am meeting Thor. Rather sooner than later." He told them both as Seraphina made herself comfortable on his side of the bed. Loki left promptly. Cephera he could handle, Seraphina he could handle, the two girls together was something else all together. It was refreshing to see the seamless bond they seemed to have but also strange. Loki assumed he would get used to it over time.

Loki avoided Tony by using magic to teleport himself to Thor's location. Thor was stuffing his face at the small apartment they had both been staying in while on Midgard. As long as he had a connection to the area teleporting was easy. Thor looked up his mouth full. He swallowed quickly. "You have not slept here since you have returned. I assume this means things are going well with you and the lady Cephera." Thor smiled hopefully.

"They are well." Loki confirmed knowing Thor would not relinquish the subject until he got an answer.

"I am glad. I was worried about you both." Thor said giving a small serious look before smiling a broad smile once more. "But now I've no need to worry." Thor motioned for Loki to join him. Thor had enough food on the table for two although Loki was sure it had all been just for Thor. Loki took a seat and drew a few items towards himself. "I am headed back to Asgard by the end of the week." His brother announced.

"As you usually do." Loki pointed out.

"Will you be coming with me or shall you be staying here?" Loki hadn't thought of it. After his last departure to Asgard he wasn't sure if he should leave Cephera behind again so soon.

"I will stay here for the time being." Loki replied back. He noticed Thor's face brighten. It was so strange how Thor found so much joy in Loki's relationship with Cephera. Loki wasn't sure he understood it. Why should Thor care. Loki had been nothing but brisk and cold to him. How many times has Loki talked down about Thor's relationship with a human and yet here Thor was revealing in Loki's new happiness. In a way Loki didn't feel he deserved it. He had not been a brother to Thor since his fall and he still felt like the outcast of the family. "There was an attack last night. Cephera's sister was involved." Loki told his brother.

"Is she alright?" Thor stopped eating to swallow and speak which was a nice change as he used to talk with his mouth full. Loki assumed he had Jane to thank for that one. Thor's table manners were improving at least.

"She is fine. I woke up to her this morning." Thor turned his look of confusion directly to Loki this time. "She woke us up." Loki clarified before Thor jumped any further in his conclusions.

"Ahh...well at least she is all right. Was it those people who you led me to in those underground tunnels that time?"

"I do not know. I left the girls to talk and came here. I assume Cephera will tell me when I return." Loki shrugged.

"Your girlfriends sister was harmed and you didn't stay to find out how?" Thor sounded disappointed in Loki's actions.

"My girlfriend? Since when have you used that term to describe your companion." Loki shook his head. The Midgardian language was rubbing off on Thor. Loki tried his best not to let things effect him much while he was there.

"What does it matter what is used for them. They exist and we love them. To have them at our side at all is a blessing." Thor pointed out and got up.

Loki would have corrected Thor about love and such but the word didn't hit him like it used to. He'd given Cephera his heart he'd told her that before things had gone this far. He had meant it then and he knew it was still true now. The woman captivated him like no other. It had been so sudden it caught them both in a web they couldn't escape. Yes, she was in every sense of the word his 'girlfriend'.

"I am sure we will find answers at SHIELD. Are to ready to go?" Thor asked. Loki looked at his barely touched food but nodded. He wasn't that hungry right now anyway.

(Cephera)

Cephera worked happily with the children. If they had noticed her sadness they now certainly noticed her happiness. She couldn't help it. Loki's return had brought back her smile though she was weary at first when he would gone from her sight. Afraid he would turn tail once more. But he hadn't and the night before had been wonderful.

She couldn't stop thinking about his lips on her skin and his hands caressing her in the most pleasing of ways. He'd taken his time with her, moving them from the bath to the bed. She could tell he was eager to have her but he paced himself. Waking that morning had been wonderful as well despite her sister being there. She didn't mind. Their father was worse for such things.

Cephera returned her attention to the kids who were chasing around Shiaji. The cat didn't seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy having something to do. Cephera felt her mind wander again before she looked at Amelia. Her friend had been getting some of her own action lately and Cephera was glad they were trying. "I'll be back." She told Amelia.

Cephera wasn't sure why but she needed to find Loki. 'Loki?' She said opening that pathway he'd given her between their minds.

'Yes.' His response was fast which pleased her greatly.

'Come meet me out by the training room.' She ordered him.

'Is everything ok?'

'Yes. I just...need you.' She told him. She moved quickly across the grounds. It was raining today which meant no one was outside. All the better for her. She waited by the doors and spotted Loki coming for her. She smiled and he returned it. Before he got to her she moved around the side of the building and further behind it where the wooded area began.

"Cephera?" Loki questioned as he came around the corner following her. Cephera smiled and pulled him close by his coat. She didn't speak as she was sure her actions spoke loudly. Her body pressed hard to his. She had the sudden urge to fuck him and today she wouldn't deny herself it. She was living a little wild today. He broke her kisses. "Cephera if you start this I will throw you against this building and have my way with you." He warned her. She grinned a sly grin.

"I know." She told him back. She watched his face turn into a predatory one as he grabbed her harshly and pulled her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs about his waist and he pressed her to the wall of the building. His weight pinned her while his hand freed his cock from his pants. As always she wore a dress Loki touched her underwear and made them disappear before toying with her clit though she didn't need preparation.

"Hurry before we might get caught." She urged him. She felt a little like a bad girl for this and it gave her a little thrill. Loki smirked and bent his knees a bit to slip his length up and against her. With a firm push of his hips he was inside her. She sighed as he began a steady thrusting against her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his hands gripping her buttocks.

"Have you been thinking of this all day?" He said against her ear. "Having me in you like this in such a public place."

"Yes." She admitted. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day. She was having a very horny day.

"Will you cum like this Cephera? Saying my name." He moved one hand to touch her clit and she moaned pressing her face into the crock of his neck.

"Oh yes." She replied breathlessly. Loki continued to draw circles around her clit and flick it carefully. A deep heat built up in her core and Cephera just let it come. Her orgasm washed over her and his name fell from her lips to his ear. Loki thrust deeply as he neared his own end. He moaned her name as he came stilling within her as his seed finished spilling. Loki took a deep breath and then slipped from her body. He set her on her feet and kissed he fiercely.

"You are a strange woman." He told her.

"Why's that?" She asked as he fixed his pants.

"You just are. So demure yet willing to bring me out here for a good fuck." He slipped his mouth over hers once more.

"I couldn't help it. I was bursting with need." She groaned. Truthfully she could go again but they didn't have time. When she got him home though she'd have him again. "Lets get back to work." She smiled taking his hand and leading him back to the main building.

By the end of the day Cephera's face was sore from smiling so much. She couldn't help it. Nothing could be better right now. Little by little they opened up to each other and it only seemed to deepen the connection not sever it. She always wanted something like this. To feel something so bad for someone and have them return the sentiment. She never dreamt it would be from a man like Loki but she was glad it was him. He drew her in like no other and though he was suffering still with his past she felt she could stick with him forever.

Cephera traveled home with Loki and once home she insisted on going to the room and for no one to disturb them. Loki seemed amused by her needy state which she knew would be temporary but for now she would take advantage of it. Loki had proven their first night he had the ability to go more than once and she was taking full advantage of it. And he proved it again that night as he met all her demands pleasing her in every way she ask for and more. Done and spent she was wrapped tightly in his arms. Her entire body pressed to him as she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: feeling better. Longer chapter today to make up for the shitty chapter yesterday.

Patry Trusky: she's not often that horny Loki just got her at a good time. Lol. And yeah Loki is attached to her.

Gfor098: that is random.

Kurai tenshi015: they still have issues just not with eachother. Lol

Loki's dreamer: she usually isn't but sometimes people get super horny. That was her day. Hehe. And yet Seraphina is very out there, in your face but she doesn't try to make trouble. She knew Cephera wouldn't care.

Doctor Loki love: yeah sorry about the disconnect between me and the chapter. :( I just wasn't feeling itbut I'm much better now.

Akera writer of the night: yes very lucky..wish it was me.

Mallakai: He wishes he had. No...Cephera was just having a strangely horny day. I want to start working on Thor and Loki's relationship too.

Sorceress of the trees: I think you'll like this chapter. :)

Pulsar heart: nothing bad will always happen when people are 'too' happy... )

Chapter 39

"Good help is so hard to find. How hard is it to locate and kill a teenage girl?" The collector growled rubbing his head as he received word that the six he sent to kill the girl known as Seraphina had failed and failed miserably. He didn't care that she had help. When he sends people to do something he expects it done right the first time.

He was sitting in a small office like room. The room was dark. He preferred it that way. It helped him think. Blair was leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. He had delivered the news but he knew that he wouldn't be harmed for it. He was valuable. "You know what they say, 'if you want something done right'." Blair began but had no need to finish. The collector knew all too well how the saying went.

"I should have went home with her as Charlie from the restaurant. I could have killed two birds with one stone. A good romp in the sack and slit her throat while she slept." He sneered. A missed opportunity indeed...or was it. "Have you been tracking her?" He asked Blair suddenly.

"Of course." Blair said smiling, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin.

"I want her location." He said.

"She's currently at her home. From what I've been told she's with her sister." The collector cursed.

"When she leaves by herself I want to know. 'Charlie' may yet prove more useful then a mere spy." The collector told him.

"Yes sir." Blair nodded, smirked and left. 'Loki' looked out the darkened window. The old office building had been abandoned for years. He missed the underground facility but SHIELD had it on lock down. SHIELD was a major thorn in his ass and needed serious plans to wipe them out. He had plenty of loyal followers who border lined being a large cult. They worshipped him as the god he pretended to be. Feared him for his cunning cruelty just like the Vikings had in the old days. Power was easily attainted and those who turned against him he made an example of to make sure everyone remembered their place.

'Loki' had no compassion for anyone. He used those who followed him and would easily kill them if it served a higher purpose. Even Blair could become expendable someday. He had no friends, no family or loved ones to give two shits about and he had been a loner all his life seeking more for himself. His ideals dark and cruel. In and out of trouble with the law. When he found out he had an ability it was the best thing that ever happened to him. At first he killed a handful to gain their power. Using their naive trust to get what he wanted.

When he came upon the woman named Charlotte, who could shapeshift, he killed her too and took her power. From that moment he never used his real face again. He always took another face and then over two years ago New York was attacked and he found his opportunity. World domination was never a dream until he saw the aliens on tv. The cameras having caught Loki himself on screen. It was then he did some research. He kept his eyes open for footage in New York and tracked down the company SHIELD. Using a disguise, as he always did, he got inside and met a talkative young woman who he made sure to have her smitten with him and she spilled all the rumours pertaining to the god of mischief. And so for the first time he changed his visage into Loki and after a year and a half had managed to find those willing to follow him. More flocked to him over time and now he had more followers then he necessarily needed but that only meant more lambs for the slaughter.

And really useful ones he took aside in private and sent out on a 'secret mission' never to return. Of course those were the ones he killed to gain their abilities. He didn't have to kill them but why let them live? It was so much more fun watching their life just deplete when he got what he wanted.

The collector got up and flopped down on an old couch and let himself drift off to sleep.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina walked down the road texting away to Steve. She was headed out to a bar for some beers and maybe some darts and figured she could ask him to join. They were suppose to be 'dating'. He didn't text back right away and she wondered if the golden boy had a curfew and was already in bed at 1am in the morning. She grinned and laughed to herself at the thought.

She found a small bar and walked in. The music was loud but at least the place was full of people. She hated being in a place that was deserted. She was half hoping to see a bar fight or two. That would make her night more amusing. "A beer, any kind!" She called to the bartender who cracked open a cold one and sent it her way. She looked older then Cephera so no question came for ID. She paid and waved off the change.

She turned on her stool sitting with her legs half spread and one hand flat to the chair between them watching the people bump and grind on the tiny dance floor. She had her hair tied into a very messy bun of sorts with her black and yellow stripped outer shirt and white tank top beneath that cut low and jean shorts with high top sneakers. There was no dress bullshit with her. Not like her little sister who rarely wore anything but dresses.

She kicked back her beer while eyeing the crowd. She liked to get the lay of the room in case there was trouble, not the kind of trouble she had at the bowling ally the night before, just good old fashioned drunk trouble. There were pool tables in the back, all being used, and a couple of dart boards being horribly played by drunk men trying to impress some tacky looking females in the corner. She could tell this by how they would glance at them when they made a bad shot.

Two females walked by her at the bar and Seraphina nearly puked at the excessive amount of body spray they had on. She could swear she could taste it. Seraphina actually wore spray herself and tonight she was wearing one of her sisters. It was green apple scented and was squirt in a mist over her head to make a thin layer.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out smirking.

(Steve): 'Did you go out to the bar after?'

(Seraphina): 'Yeah, here now at Benders.'

(Steve): 'Alone?'

(Seraphina): 'Yes.' She was slightly amused.

(Steve): 'You should be careful. A single woman shouldn't be at bars alone. Your drink could get drugged.' Seraphina shook her head. He sounded like Cephera.

(Seraphina): 'Thanks for the concern. And I'm not single remember. I have a guaranteed boyfriend for two months. ;) If he really cares he'll come and join me for some drinks and maybe some pool.' She replied. It took a moment for his next message.

(Steve): 'Don't leave I'm on my way.' Seraphina chuckled. If he was really her boyfriend she'd have him whipped.

Seraphina put her phone away and when she turned another beer was waiting for her. "I didn't order this yet." She told the barkeep.

"Didn't have too. That guy did." He told her pointing down to the end of the bar. Seraphina looked, raised an eyebrow and took her new beer. She slid off her stool and joined the man who just bought her a drink. "Well now if it isn't Charlie." She said with an amused grin.

"You remember my name." He said to her a look of shock flashing over his face. He had a nice face.

"I don't forget a hot guys name, or face." She told him toasting her beer and drinking.

"I'm flattered." He smiled back and did the same with his beer.

"What brings you here?" She said making polite conversation and still looking around.

"Bored. Hoping to pick up a chick." He said bluntly.

"Well good luck." She laughed.

"Good luck? I thought my luck started when I spotted you." He gave her a wink. Seraphina realized suddenly that he thought he'd be going home with her. She had been looking for his number at the restaurant. She mentally cursed. Why couldn't he have said yes that day.

"Sorry. That ships sailed. I'm kinda seeing someone." She said shooting him down as nicely as possible.

"Lucky guy." Charlie's tone sounded almost annoyed.

"Haha. I guess so. Truthfully it's kind of new to us, this whole dating thing. He doesn't know what to do with me." She laughed. Poor innocent Steve.

"That sucks. You sure you don't want to come home with me. I'd know how to handle you." Seraphina laughed again.

"Oh I doubt that. I'm not your typical girl." She said smugly.

"And I'm not your typical guy." He flirted his hand landing on her knee. She brushed it off.

"Unless you want me to break them you keep your 'everything' to yourself unless I give you permission to touch me." She warned him narrowing her eyes.

"You don't know what you're missing." He said shrugging. Seraphina had enough. She got up off her stool laying down the beer and moved to walk away. In about 30 seconds Charlie had grabbed her arm and Seraphina had whipped around grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the counter hard enough to knock him out cold.

"I think you might want to take out this trash." She called to the startled bar keep. As she walked out Steve walked in. She grabbed him by his leather coat and pulled him with her. "Just walk away." She told him. Steve didn't question her. When they got outside she hopped onto his motorcycle. "Lets go find a different bar." She told him.

"Do I want to know what happened in there?" He asked shoving his thumb back at the place.

"Just get on your ride." She ordered. Steve passed her the second helmet and did as he was told. They drove further into the city and found a less busy bar. Once inside he got them two beers and she dragged him to a pool table. "Bet I can drink you under the table." She challenged after a few turns. Steve looked to be thinking about that.

"What are we betting?" He asked leaning on his pool stick.

"Hmmm." Seraphina tapped her lips. She couldn't go sexual so she had to bet something she knew was something she was guaranteed to win. She'd kept it simple. She didn't want to scare the poor guy. "I win I get to spend a night at your place before the two months is up, not in a sexual manner just hang out." She said.

"If I win you get the bill." He grinned.

"That's gentlemanly of you." She teased.

"Hey you said get with the times." He said returning her stare.

"Deal. You'll so wish you never had a drinking contest with this alien princess." She promised. They put down their sticks and abandoned the table to get drunk at the bar.

XxX

Seraphina woke up with her head pounding. She was face down on a couch a large drool across her arm. She wiped the drool off the best she could as she tried to sit up. As she did everything started to spin and she lay face first back down and groaned. She remembered the contest and she also remembered how badly she lost.

She lost! The thought blew her away. She cracked an eye and looked around a little. Small coffee table near by, a window. She looked up ever so slowly trying to regain her hungover mind. She saw a kitchen though a small archway and the other way led to a hallway she couldn't see down without turning the corner. Where was she?

Seraphina tried to push herself up off the couch and her hand slipped she fell off the couch to the carpet below. She groaned again and rolled over so she was now staring at the roof. "Good morning." She heard Steve say. Seraphina turned her violet eyes to him.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You got drunk, threw up a few times, I brought you here so you could sleep it off." He bent down passing her a glass of water. "Drink. Hydrate your body so you feel better." She managed to grab the couch and sit up. She drank heavily and passed him the glass. After a little while of him fetching her water and her gaining back her senses she looked at him hard.

"You put me on your couch?" She said indignantly.

"No you put yourself there." He pointed out.

"How are you not hung over?" She asked holding her forehead.

"I can't get drunk." He smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"Can't?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The serum that was used to turn me into a 'super soldier' also made me immune to alcohol."

"Wait one fucking moment. You knew that and you still made that bet?" She said shocked.

"You seemed so excited for it besides you would have tricked me given the chance." He was still smiling. Seraphina threw her glass awkwardly at him and missed.

"Man you can be a conniving cheater when you wanna be." Steve laughed.

"You're impressed." Seraphina actually pouted.

"Maybe a little." She agreed. "Now where's the bathroom?" She asked getting up on less then steady legs. Steve helped her find her way. Seraphina wondered if hanging out with her was good for the poor guy or if this side of him was just not seen everyday. When she looked in his vanity mirror she looked like she had been hit by a bus. Seraphina didn't really care if he cared after the stunt he pulled. She striped and got a shower. When she got out she wrapped herself in the nearest towel which was damp and probably used by him at some point.

When she exited the bathroom she was back in her own clothes, not wanting to risk giving him a boner, if he could even get one, and her hair was damp and messy. "Make yourself at home." He said almost sarcastically.

"Oh I will." She said avoiding the drool ridden couch. Man she didn't usually care about her image but she could only hope he didn't see her drooling like that. "I better get home. Cephera's probably worried." Seraphina said though she doubted her sister was worried. Seraphina disappeared often. Seraphina didn't want to take up all Steve's time and truthfully she felt awkward. She'd never spent time with guys that wasn't sexual. It was an in and out kind of thing, no pun intended. She didn't really sleep over either. She got what she wanted and left but with her deal with Steve none of that happened and she actually had a good time which made it more awkward.

"I'll give you a ride." He said getting up and automatically grabbing his keys. Seraphina could feel the stone in her pocket that could transport her to Tony's but she didn't want to shoot down his offer.

"It's the least you can do for tricking me." She said instead. As they left Seraphina smirked and wondered what he would think when he got home and found her underwear still lying on his bathroom floor. After all she could still claim she was hung over enough to have forgotten to put them on.


	40. Chapter 40

(Wow. Can't believe I'm on chapter 40 already. Gonna be a long fic people. Lol. Sorry I'm late posting. I'm going through some emotional turmoil right now and I can't guarantee it might not fool me up for a week but I'll try my best to get my chapters up each day. When the storm passes I'll be back on track I just need time.)

Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter. You'll all wonderful!

Chapter 40

"I need you to take care of these things." Pepper was insisting trying to give Tony a list of things needed for their wedding plans.

"Nah ahh. No way. I don't do wedding planning. I do party planning...booze, music. Done!" Tony said walking away from her.

"Tony I have a begillion things to do for this not to mention the business...which I might add is your business and I'm doing the job that your usually expected to do." Tony laughed.

"Everyone knows me enough to not expect me to do anything." He said waving off her work comment. Tony paused to view Loki and Cephera on the balcony near the pool talking. "I am still not ok with that." Tony said pointing.

"Leave her alone and don't try to change the subject." Pepper scolded.

"What subject?" Tony feign amnesia and rushed off again. Pepper let out a growl and followed him. She continued to spout about this supposing to be about the two of them and that she was stressing out.

"I don't have time to call all these places and book these venues." Pepper said exasperated. Tony halted and turned. He plucked the list from her hand.

"Booking places. Why didn't you say so? I thought you wanted me picking out tea cozies and table clothes." Pepper threw her hands in the air in exasperation and walked the other way. Tony looked down at the list and smiled. He knew he could be difficult and he didn't try to be, well not all the time, but planning weddings was not something he did but this list in his hand he could.

Tony folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket and went toward the balcony. Cephera and Loki were back on to him looking over the ocean view. He came up behind the pair and spread his arms over their shoulders from behind "How's my beauty and the beast today?" He asked. Immediately he got a scowl from Loki.

Loki shrugged off Tonys arm irritated. The two still had not found a way to get along and as far as Tony was concerned he didn't need too. It was Loki, to Tony he was still a war criminal and didn't deserve her. But Cephera was smitten and Tony didn't have the heart to tell her that Loki couldn't stay. Tony couldn't complain. At least Loki wasn't breaking anything. Well at least not yet.

"Don't you have something better to do then bother us?" Loki inquired in a snarky manner.

"Not really." Tony said back. "So are you staying for supper? I'm not gonna lie eating at the dinner table with you is just..."

"Weird?" Cephera offered.

"I was going to say creepy but weird works too." Tony grinned at her. He couldn't not smile at her. There wasn't many who couldn't. "Well either way...so pipsqueak I need a favor." Cephera braced herself. "I need you to help Pepper with all the wedding stuff." He sat down next to her.

"I am." Cephera said in a way that told Tony he should have already known that.

"Really? What does she have you doing?" Tony inquired.

"Reception duties. Tables venues, flower arrangements, colors, music, lighting and a whole bunch of other stuff I'm sure you don't care about because you're not listening anyway." It was true. Tony had zoned out at reception duties. He was looking at Loki thinking he desperately needed a hair cut. Loki himself was glaring back.

"Say it." Loki said.

"Say what?" Tony said back.

"Whatever comment you're thinking. Get it out now while you have the chance." Loki warned.

"Oh that. I was just thinking how lovely your hair would look in little braids and a few bows. Maybe pink to offset the black." Tony remarked. Loki did nothing more then roll his eyes at him. Tony was well aware that Cephera was the only one keeping him in check. But then again if it wasn't for her Loki wouldn't be there to begin with.

"Tony I think I hear Pepper calling out to you." Cephera told him. Tony gave her a look. That was bullshit and he knew it. All the same Tony gave Loki a wink and left the two alone once more. Since the first day that Tony had walked in on Cephera and Loki together he'd been careful to not go into either room in case they might be in there. It actually irritated him that Loki was a part of her life. The guy was crazy and manipulative. Tony believe nothing good would come of it.

Everyone else around him seemed to be ignoring the fact that he had once been the 'big bad' of Earth. For all they knew Loki was still bad and playing both sides. The new bad guy they'd been dealing with looks just like him and so far no one had seen them in the same room together. Just because Thor heard Loki and Cephera in their heads didn't mean it wasn't a trick. Tony was weary about Loki and with good reason.

He found Pepper in her office upstairs. "How are you not worried about this." He said pointing down in the general direction of where he just left the other two.

"What?" Pepper asked confused.

"The two of them...no wait I mean him in general." Tony insisted.

"I think it's cute that she's taken a man with a dark heart and is teaching him how to love." Pepper smiled.

"What? No. That man is not capable of love. He makes war not love." Tony sighed.

"You're just annoyed that your 'little girl' is growing up." Pepper teased. Pepper had been great to Cephera from the day she started working for Tony. Technically she had to as Cephera was there first but not once had she been wrongfully jealous of her and it was just another reason Tony loved her.

"Well if I had any say I'd lock her in her room till she was...damn." He forgot for a moment she was not your typical girl and even though she looked younger she was much, much older than Tony.

Pepper laughed. "Leave her alone. As long as he's behaving don't worry about it. I'm sure she has him in check." Pepper winked and Tony shivered.

"Where are we on the engagement party?" He asked changing the subject.

"Next month on the first." Pepper told him.

"Lots of booze?" She nodded. "Perfect. Whose invited?"

"Everyone who we need to keep in good social standing, business partners and of course close friends." Pepper frowned. She hated big events that revolved around Tony let alone ones that revolved around the both of them. Tony loved the attention. He always had and probably always would.

"Sounds perfect. You're perfect have I ever told you that?" He moved around her large desk and kissed her. She smiled and gave him a friendly push.

"Go. I have work to do and you're distracting me." She said.

"See you downstairs in an hour for supper?" She nodded. Tony left her alone and did as he always did. He went down to his workshop.

(Natasha)

Seraphina was there when the argument broke out between Clint and Natasha. She was standing in the kitchenette eating a bag of chips when it happened and was still there now. "I don't know why you think it would be so bad." Clint said frustrated.

"We're spies...assassins. People like us don't have kids." Natasha said back her voice rigid with irritation.

"Bullshit. You have to retire someday. You won't always be a spy. Get a job inside the facility even." Clint rushed his words trying to convince her otherwise.

"And when the kid grows up and discovers his parents are a couple of killers who's beginnings didn't really start out on the good end?" She questioned her hands to her hips.

"No one is perfect Nat. Everyone has something in their past they don't like to share or talk about and yes sometimes those things come round to bite you in the ass but you don't stop living because of them." Clint insisted throwing his hands in the air.

"And what about all the people who know our faces that we've pissed off? I would never forgive myself if something happened to our child because of that past." Natasha glared and Clint reached out and took her by the shoulders.

"Nat. No matter who you are, nothing is guaranteed in this world. You could be the most upstanding citizen there is and still get your family killed. You can't just not do things because of what if's. I know you want one." She snorted.

"And how do you know that?" She said turning her face away.

"Because after all the times we've spoken about this you've never voiced not wanting one simply because you don't. There is always a reason. Most people know they hate kids and hate the responsibility but not once have you voiced that." Natasha froze. She hated him for it. For knowing, for seeing it. Hated that he admitted that he knew. She hated that very moment when her stomach dropped and she felt overwhelmed like she might cry. But Natasha didn't cry. It wasn't something she did. She couldn't move or speak. She felt exposed. Clint wrapped her in his embrace and she just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"I need to lie down. " Natasha finally said breaking his hold on her and leaving the living room. She shut the room door as quietly as possible. She wasn't sure how long it was before Clint came in to join her. He lay down beside her and without speaking he reached over, rubbed a hand on her arm and then pulled her closer to him making her feel better somehow.

A/N: short one today due to my mood. Once again I love all you guys and I hope everything that's happening in my personal life will even out soon.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: sorry not doing individual thanks for reviewers. Just trying to write some happy sweet chapters until I'm ready to go darker. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for all the support. You guys are absolutely wonderful.

Chapter 41

Cephera lay on her room floor putting pieces of her puzzle together. Her feet we rocking back and forth in the air and her sister was lounging on the bed browsing a magazine. Loki was gone out with Thor. "You think you'd ever do it for real?" Cephera asked her sister.

"What's that?" Her sister asked peeking over the top of the magazine to look at her sister.

"Date a guy for real. I mean its been a week and every night you've gone out with him and so far you seem to have kept your word and you haven't killed him yet." Cephera laughed at the last part.

"Don't get all sentimental with me." Her sister said rolling her eyes. "Or hopeful for that matter." Cephera laughed again.

"Too late for that." She giggled rolling over along the floor.

"Wonderful." Seraphina said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I think it's exciting. The thought of my sister finding everlasting happiness with someone, even if it doesn't turn out to be Steve." Seraphina gave Cephera a hard look but she didn't care. As sisters she didn't worry her sister would do anything but throw a pillow at her which is in fact what she did a second later when the pillow flew and smacked Cephera right in the face. She gave a startled half laughed cry before giggling hard and throwing it back.

"And where is your other half?" Seraphina inquired. Loki had been gone before she came into the room.

"With Thor. Thor calls it brotherly bonding and Loki calls it obligation. It's amazing how those two act." Cephera mused.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina got off the bed and sat on the floor with her back to the foot board.

"I mean they bicker and fight just like real brothers. I don't think either of them notice." Cephera grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder if you just see what you want to see." Seraphina sighed. Cephera did answer. She got up and went to her closet and came out toting two hangers. Both sporting an assortment of different coloured and designed Bikini's. Even though one sister was taller than the other and Seraphina had wider hips and a bigger chest the tie up bikini's Cephera owned usually fit her well all the same.

"Lets go swimming." She suggested. Her sister grinned and nodded. Together they changed and headed downstairs. Cephera looked over at her sister who was texting. "What are you doing?"

"Inviting my 'boyfriend' over." She winked at Cephera. "Think he'd take a heart attack if he saw me in this thing?" She asked eyeing herself up.

"No. You make Steve sound way to innocent when clearly he's not. He made a bet with you he knew he couldn't lose." Cephera reminded her. Cephera furrowed her brow together.

"Don't remind me. I'll never live that down." She growled.

"Did you ever get your underwear back." Cephera giggled.

"Oddly yes. He literally passed them to me washed and neatly folded in a small unmarked bag." Seraphina huffed. "He didn't question how they got left behind he just handed it to me and said 'you left this behind at my place.' Sometimes I wonder if he might swing the other way." Seraphina commented.

"Not every guy who washes and folds girls underwear are gay." Cephera scrunched up her nose. "You're stereotyping." Cephera shook her head.

"I know that but still I am allowed to wonder. And if he was gay then all your little hopes and dreams of me finding love are dead." Seraphina poked Cephera's cheek in a teasing manner. They had made it to the pool where Tony was already lounging in. Instead of answering her sister Cephera quickly grabbed Seraphina's phone and pushed her in. Tony roared laughing. Cephera jumped in after lying down their phones.

Together they all had fun splashing around and bouncing a ball back and forth. The pool was huge. Tony didn't save any expenses there but then again he never usually did. If Tony Stark wanted something he got it no matter how much it cost. Time went by quickly, as it always did when you are having fun and soon Steve had arrived. Seraphina really did have him wrangled in. When she text him he always came.

"Come on in!" Seraphina called to him waving him in with her whole arm. Tony waved to the pool house and Steve changed. Cephera was watching to see if he'd give Seraphina any looks as she sat up on the ledge in her bikini. Cephera knew Seraphina had removed herself from the water on purpose. Steve came out wearing red short and nothing else. Even Cephera stared a little. The guy really wasn't hard on the eyes. He smiled down at her sister and sat next to her before slipping into the warm water.

He had looked her over however once he was in the water. It wasn't your usual hungry, man she's hot kind of look but it was an appreciative look all the same. Steve was a gentlemen through and through. Tony teased him a bit, which was nothing unusual. The amusing playing Seraphina started up with Steve was something Cephera didn't see much in her sister. Slashing water at each other, laughing. They had a race at one point which Cephera timed. When Pepper came home she changed as well and joined them.

What Cephera wasn't expecting, but probably should have, was when Loki got home. Thor had come with him and when they came outside the two Asgardians paused to take in all they were seeing. Loki's eyes moved quick from one to another before resting on her and something in his eyes told her he wasn't happy to see her looking the way she did. She saw jealousy. She supposed women didn't dress that way on Asgard.

"Join us." Tony called gesturing to the pool house as he had with Steve. Thor smiled after he got over his initial shock and jogged on over to change.

'What are you wearing?' Loki asked Cephera he was standing on the edge just staring down at her and speaking to her with his mind.

'It's called a bikini. All girls wear them on earth.' She replied keeping calm and smooth.

'I don't like it. It doesn't cover up enough of you for my liking. They look like your under garments.' His tone was irritated.

'You've seen Pepper out here in the pool before it shouldn't be so surprising.' Cephera told him shaking her head.

'It never occurred to me you'd wear the same.' He put a hand across his face a moment as if to calm his nerves. Cephera slipped from the water sighing. When she got to Loki he pulled her close and turned her shielding her with his form. "I do not like it. Is there something less...revealing?" He said out loud his tone low.

"I could wear something else I suppose." She wasn't angry. At least he hadn't flipped out. He understands it customary but if he wasn't comfortable she would make him be.

"Come on." She said pulling him by the hand. "Lets see if I can find some pre-approved Loki swim wear." She smiled at him as he followed her to the room.

(Seraphina)

As Cephera led Loki away Seraphina smirked. "I bet they don't come back for another hour or two." She commented. Knowing Loki he probably wouldn't be able to resist a little snack once they were alone.

"I find relaxing in this manner very pleasing. I am thinking perhaps I will one day introduce such things into Asgard." Thor was beaming.

"Well I'm wrinkling. I'm gonna go order out some Chinese. Who wants Chinese?" Tony said taking a quick look at his hands before climbing out. Everyone agreed that any food would be good.

"So do you have to work out to keep all this or is all this the serum too?" Seraphina asked Steve relaxing near the wall in the shallow end. Her hands gesturing to all of his well toned and beautifully sculpted body.

"The serum but I train to keep myself in shape just in case." He replied. Seraphina really wanted to ask what else it might have altered but had to bite her tongue on the issue of the size of his penis.

"You are a strong human. And brave. It's always an honor fighting beside you." Thor told Steve. Seraphina wanted Thor to go away suddenly and then pushed the thought aside. She was being stupid. Spending too much time alone with Steve was getting to her head.

"And you. Do you work out for that body?" Seraphina asked to Thor.

"I train hard everyone. As a future king of Asgard I must keep my mind and body prepared for battle." He said proudly. Seraphina wouldn't dare say it out loud but Thor was a nice hunk of man as well. "So you are a princess to a realm called Mechanova?" Thor inquired.

"I am. I'm the daughter of King Yorin Drogo." Thor thought it over.

"I have not heard the name though I am sure I will hear it again now that my brother is with your sister. At some point he will have to bring her home to properly introduce her to our family and him to yours." Thor pointed out.

"Don't wish that on him anytime soon. My father can be...very upfront and greedy and perverted but he means well." Seraphina said shrugging at the end.

"I see. Well the thought still puts a swell of emotion in my heart. I am glad my brother has found love. Your sister is a wonderful woman and I think she was exactly what he needed." Seraphina just nodded. She wasn't the one to talk about sentiment. The only person in her life she felt sentimental about was her sister. She cried when they thought she was human and they only had a short life together. She hadn't cried for anything else. "So you two are a couple now correct? Thor was being inquisitive.

"Well it's a..." Seraphina began.

"It started out as a challenge but I'm actually enjoying it." Steve said and Seraphina found no words to say. Everyday that went by she would text him and think to herself how much he'd regret trying to challenge her. She'd almost made a game out of it and for a moment she felt a pang of guilt deep in her stomach. Normally she would have just said her peace and laughed but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do that to him. She smiled almost sheepishly before looking the other way. That awkward feeling coming over her again for the second time in one week.


	42. Chapter 42

Doctor Loki love: yeah I didn't want to go crazy with the jealousy. I did Bruce and Amelia for you as I had no idea who to do and I don't mind ideas or requests. :p you've been great support during my time of sadness. Thanks for that.

Akera writer of the night: no swim suit try outs sorry. Lol. And thanks for your support. :)

Loki's dreamer: is she? They are an odd couple but I like playing with it. :) and Loki is always cute. Hehe

Kurai tenshi015: yay! I love your love!

Poodle warriors: yup. Threw it in there for ya. Hehe.

Gfor098: I have been enjoying building this odd couple. Not sure if its to stay but who knows.

Thanks again everyone for all the love and support.

Chapter 42

Amelia rolled over and saw Bruce sitting at his computer. They were at his place that night. The bed was tore up between the two of them trying old things and mixing them together to create new things. It was increasingly difficult to go further sexually the more they put together. Foreplay was hard enough when doing it to each other separately but got more intense when doing it at the same time. At one point they had to stop all together as they both lost their control.

"Bruce are you working again?" She asked getting from the bed. She was naked and slipped on a robe.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. His hair messy. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"You work too much." She said.

"I can't help it. I'm trying to find a way to reverse, suppress or cure the DNA strain that causes abilities." He told her. She knew that this research was important to him and to SHIELD. Especially now with so many people using their abilities for bad to help the collector.

"If you find a way I won't want to lose my power." She told him. "I don't want to lose what gives us what we have." She told him. He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"I know." He nodded.

"Any closer?" She asked looking at the stuff on the screen that she didn't understand.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to be in my lab for testing but I've made some new headway with my notes." He adjusted his glasses. Amelia checked the time on his side table.

"Come on. Lets shower and get ready and go in." She said to him and took him by the hand. He was sitting in just his boxers. They made the shower quick, no playtime as it was exhausting for both of them, and left. They got breakfast at a small diner nearby. When they finally reached work Amelia followed Bruce to his lab. They made no secret about their relationship so everyone greeted them with smiles.

Amelia always enjoyed watching Bruce work. He get this cute concentrated look on his face. They were there for about an hour when the lab door opened. Both her and Bruce looked up and Bruce groaned. She rubbed his shoulder to soothe him as Tony walked in.

"I'm not interrupting any sexy time am I." Bruce sighed.

"No." He replied.

"Damn, that would have been kinky." Tony replied. "So out of curiosity when he begins to lose control does everything get bigger?" Tony asked directly to Amelia.

"Tony..." Bruce began to warn him.

"Getting a little penis envy there Anthony?" Amelia asked smoothly.

"Ohhh. She's got a quick tongue. She's a keeper." Tony grinned.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked his friend.

"I dropped off the pipsqueak as her boy toy is gone home for a few days with blondie and so I figured while I'm here I'd invite you and quick tongue here out to an expensive dinner with myself and Pepper." Bruce looked to Amelia who could only shrug and give him a 'sure' look.

"When?" Bruce asked.

"After work. Supper tonight." He told him. "I'll be back 4pm to pick you up." Tony said without a real agreement or reply of any kind. He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at them before leaving.

"He's very pushy." Amelia said but grinned.

"He means well. At least I'd like to think he does." Bruce chuckled. "You should get down with the kids." He said squeezing her hand. Amelia smiled and nodded kissing him goodbye.

XxX

"So when's your wedding?" Tony asked biting off a huge lump of his bread roll.

"Tony." Bruce said exasperated. It hadn't been the first time Tony had made a comment like that. Amelia was taking it in stride. She was learning to take almost nothing Tony said overly seriously. He enjoyed making comments that either made no sense or that made people uneasy or unable to think on their feet.

"I know I know, the other guy would look horrible in a tux." Tony waved off Bruce.

"Tony." Pepper warned. "Really Bruce I'm surprised you stay friends with him." Pepper said apologetically.

"We have a lot in common." Bruce told Pepper.

"Maybe I should have married you." Tony commented with a wink at Bruce. Amelia laughed into her water making it bubble. "Although the honey moon would be awkward." Bruce put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. Pepper pretty much did the same. Despite Tony Starks oddness Amelia was enjoying the supper.

"I'm sure the headlines would be all over that." Amelia commented with a chuckle.

"Screw the head lines." Tony waved his hand in a nonchalant way. They all chuckled.

(The collector)

The collector grinned as he poured up water for the two unsuspecting couples. He took on the image of a woman today. He made a nice looking woman. In fact he took on the image of Charlotte, the woman he had killed to get the power to shape shift. She had been a nice looking young woman in her mid twenties. Brown hair and brown eyes, tall and willowy.

Since his last time out almost a week ago now he had been brain storming. His last trip out had been humiliating as he had underestimated the twin Seraphina. She was violent and obviously was keen to self defence. His head throbbed for almost the entire next day and no one dared come near him as he had been in a murderous mood.

He had set his plans for her for another time and was now setting his sights on Amelia Harris who's power to do with the mind was one he planned to make his own. Her death would be quick and then he would worry about the rest of them. She had somehow controlled many with her mind all at once and all he had to do was find out how she did it once he had the power and he could simply walked into SHIELD and do the dirty deeds needed to make him all powerful. He'd control the real Loki and kill him and the girl who could heal he would control and use to his advantage.

He smiled from his female face at the table before walking away again. He always made sure to pass by from time to time to listen in. Amelia rarely left Bruce Banners side. He'd been told about Banner and his oddity. Not a ability but a accident that caused him to turn into a large, strong monster. As long as she was with him the collector hated to try and attack her. He was growing impatient. All he needed was for her to go to the bathroom and he'd have her. He was ready for that. Girls usually flocked to the bathroom in groups and so he expected the red head to join her. She was not a special and he had no use for her. Her death would also be quick.

He watched and waited until finally, as suspected, the two women set off for the bathroom. He followed discreetly. When he stepped inside both were already in the stalls and so he pretended to be in to tidy up. He waited until both were out and were back on to him washing their hands. He stepped up behind the red head first who's eyes caught his in the mirror and for the second time he underestimated the females that hung around those he wanted to get too. The red head had spun and grabbed him and then she promptly tried to knocked him back. This one also knew how to fight.

"What the..?" Amelia said startled. The collector lashed out at Pepper knocking her back by the shoulder breaking her hold. He advanced on Amelia deciding to get what he came for and go but Pepper grabbed him by the back of the uniform and pulled him back with all her strength. He pulled her with him colliding them both to the floor. "Bruce!" Amelia yelled. Growling the collector threw a fist into Peppers stomach winding her.

He advanced to Amelia again who took a deep breath. "Stop." She commanded and he felt her power wash over him. He struggled to shake her off with no success. What she could do with her mind was something he couldn't shake. He found his whole self halting and his thoughts becoming muddled into a complete state of calm. Moments later both men were barreling into the bathroom with some snoopy staff looking in behind them.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked confused by the scene in front of them.

"She attacked us." Pepper said coughing a little and getting to her feet.

"Another special?" Bruce said as Tony managed to shoo off the staff and closing the door locking it behind him.

"I don't know. She didn't use any power. How did you know she was going to attack?" Amelia asked Pepper. The collector could hear everything and instead of fighting the hold on him he let it in making his head less foggy.

"I saw the look in her eyes in the mirror. Since the Mandarin attack happened Tony had a professional come in and train me to fend for myself if I ever needed it." Pepper explained.

"That came in handy. I could use something like that." Amelia replied.

"I'll arrange it." Tony said while Bruce sent a text. The collector suspected he would be in the SHIELD facility soon but it didn't matter. Once no one was watching and Amelia's hold over him slipped he would walk out as someone else. That was the best part of being able to be anyone. No one could contain him especially if they didn't know who he was to begin with. He said nothing as his voice was the only thing about him that didn't change. He had let a different waitress take their order at the beginning of the night feigning a lost voice. Now it was only a matter of time before he ended up at SHIELD.

XxX

As he knew would happen he was locked up for interrogating. When he refused to talk he was escorted to a cell like room where he waited for everyone to leave him alone. He knew cameras would be watching but he didn't care if they saw him change into someone else. It would only make them more on edge knowing he could be anyone.

By the time he got out of the cell he would have taken another face in case someone was watching the camera and sounded the alarm early. It didn't matter how many faces he had to take as the power didn't harm him in anyway. He decided to take on the form of one of the agents first. He transformed and shouted out to a guard. The guard looked in and saw a person he was familiar with. He chose a male so he could speak freely as most didn't usually take note of voices right away.

"I'm done with the prisoner." He said. The guard opened the door and the collector was instantly on him. He snapped the mans neck making a point of not taking his time like he tried with Pepper. He then darted down the hall and changed forms again to another agent. He made several more transformations for confusion when it suddenly dawned on him he had the perfect opportunity. When he was hidden from the camera he transformed into Cephera and went right for the elevator.

He pressed the button for the children's ward. While he was there he might as well get a few new powers. He smiled at the guards who looked oddly at him but said nothing. He had a feeling she was already there somewhere. He didn't fear her she was just annoying. One small girl ran by with a giggle when she looked his way. He made his way down the hall looking in each room until he found one with some kids sitting down on the floor playing a board game.

Looking up they saw the face of their beloved Cephera and smiled. He smiled back and knelt beside one. Right now he didn't care to find out what each did. He saw it as a surprise treat. You don't know what you're gonna get until you pull it out. The boy looked up at her. "Cephera you want to play too?" He asked. The collector nodded holding out his hand for the dice. Once his hand landed in his he grabbed it and opened his mouth. He sucked the abilities from people. The other kids were startled and finally one screamed.

The collector was assaulted by a burst of water that did little to him. He let go of that kid and turned to the one who just used some sort of water ability on him. He grabbed him quick as the other one screamed Cephera's name telling her to stop. He consumed the second squirming kids power when the real woman of his image came in.

She took in the scene and acted fast shooting forward and snatching the child from his grasp. He laughed at her and kicked her back. He ignored the kids then in favour or smacking her around a little. Two Cephera's fighting one another. Someone had been training her. She fought back but he was ready to fight this time. He used his new water power to wash her off her feet.

"Come on girl." He growled with a smile. "I'm sure you could do better then that." He taunted her. She was back on her feet now and disappeared. He ducked anticipating her move behind him. He was still annoyed he couldn't take her power. "What does it feel like fighting yourself?" He asked her as the alarm finally sounded. SHIELD was slow today.

"Your despicable picking on children." She said glaring. He shifted his form to Loki.

"Maybe you'd rather this form." He said eyeing her. Her expression didn't change. He attacked her in his new form. She defended and fought back. "I can't take your power, I can't kill you so perhaps I'll just take you with me." He hissed swinging at her head. She ducked and seemed to fall but the move had been deliberate as she swept his feet from underneath him. He fell backward laughing.

A/N: Two days ago I literally broke off my 10 year relationship for reasons I won't be talking about. It's been hard for the both of us and currently he is still living with me until he finds somewhere else so there is awkward and tension in the household. Until he moves out I am not sure how my writing will effect each day.

Thanks to everyone for understanding and know that everything will work out and that I find my writing a way to escape the reality of my life right now so the support for my chapters, no matter the length or posting frequency, is wonderful. Thanks everyone!


	43. Chapter 43

Miss Padawan: Don't be shy my dear. I love seeing new faces :) I'm very glad you've been following along the crazy that's my brain. Thanks for the compliment and for the support.

Loki's dreamer: these fics kinda take me away to my own world. Lol. I love writing!

Mallakai: you're suppose to hate him. :p I also like Pepper. I don't write her enough. Lol. You guys keep me motivated to write I love it!

Poodle warriors: your welcome for the updates. Thanks for the support. :)

Patry Trusky: I had to put that line in there. It's fun because if I ever have Amelia and Bruce try to take it that far and something happens I get to explore whether I think it gets bigger. Hehe. I'm happy all my OC are doing well. Everyone seems to enjoy them. Thanks for the offer and the support.

Vulcaniumx: he's my pet and I'll call him squishy! Thanks a bunch. I'll keep swimming no worries. :)

Kurai tenshi015: I'm feeling better already. It was for the best. As for Cephera...well you'll see...

Doctor Loki love: soon there will be more people and their involvement. Got some crazy stuff planned I do. :p

Gfor098: I hate writing fight scenes but its hard to avoid when you actually have an enemy. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: haha. Yay. All caught up! Thanks for the support and no need to feel awkward. :) I'm doing good. It was for the best.

Kat snowstorm: happy, happy, happy. I was afraid my current life was gonna mess up my writing but glad it didn't for the most part. :p

Chapter 43

Walking in to find herself attacking her kids was not what she expected when she heard her name being shouted. Now she was struggling to fight for them as her training was still not as strong as she'd like. Her physical attacks were weak and he simply laughed at her. Now that he looked like Loki it was less distracting as she knew it wasn't her Loki. Looking back at herself had been weird. It never occurred to her he could transform into just anyone and she was sure no one else had either.

She struggled to find her barings combining fighting with magic. He held his own well putting out her fire with his water and disappearing from her daggers. He had many abilities. She could only hope the kids he attacked were ok. Cephera yelled out when she got cut. It still hurt to get injured. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing he thought she couldn't die or not. The truth was she probably could die. A good enough smack to the head so she couldn't think to heal herself. Maybe cut her head off all together. She never really tempted fate by trying. She just had massive healing skills.

She tried blocking any really hard hits he tried to land on her that would incapacitate her. She felt tired from all the magic she was using. She didn't have unlimited access like Loki. Her humanity made her weak over time the longer she used it for. Her attacks getting weaker. When the guards had come to help her 'Loki' had managed to take them out easily. He was skilled. At one point he got Cephera shot instead by teleporting behind her. He literally used her as a shield. Before more agents came he transformed back into her image this time wearing the same dress and hair style confusing the agents who were not sure who to attack.

Finally Cephera called for her guardian who had been outside playing with some of the kids. The cat had leapt up and threw a window smashing it and latched on quick to her double. He was smart he knew which was which. Her double cried out in the same male voice he always spoke in and blood began to ooze between Shiaji's powerful jaws.

The collector teleported out of the cats grasp and realizing things just got bad he ran for it. Cephera followed suit. He didn't go for the elevator and instead he went for the emergency exit that went outside only. Cephera threw a few more spells his way colliding him with a blast that shot him onto his face. He grunted on impact. The guards were firing at him. The man still wearing her own face managed to roll into a room.

Cephera and Shiaji shot forward and stalled at the door. Cephera held up a hand at the guards to halt. The collector had a trembling child in his grasp. Her name was Anna, she was eight and had the power to call items to her. "I will kill her." He told Cephera his hand caressing her neck as the other was firmly around her waist. Anna's roommates were not in this room and in a way Cephera was thankful he didn't have more then one hostage but at the same time fear seized her.

"Let her go." Cephera told him holding her hands up as if to surrender. Shiaji was growling beside her but had slunk back.

"Step out of my way. I'll release her when I'm outside and safe." He said to Cephera.

"How can you expect me to trust your word?" Cephera asked. He didn't reply. Instead he made a movement and painfully pulled Anna's head to he side making her cry out and sob in pain. "Stop!" Cephera insisted getting the point. His threat was taken with all seriousness. He would indeed kill Anna. He quickly found Cephera's weakness as she couldn't allow others to come to harm because of her actions, not if she could help it. "Back out he has a hostage." Cephera commanded the guards and now trained agents who were crowded in the hallway.

She slowly backed up and the collector came toward her with Anna to tow. Cephera had her eyes locked onto the other set of violet as he smirked at her. Moving into the hallway she kept backing up slowly. "Show me the way out." He demanded. Cephera watched him an idea forming in her mind. She began to move toward the exit he had been heading toward to begin with. "If you follow I will kill the child." He told the crowd who were glaring at him. Cephera shook her head to let them know she got this. At least she hoped she had this. She led the collector down the stairwell and outside.

"Let her go." She said to him.

"I'm not in the clear yet. Keep moving." He said his words with deliberate precision. Cephera moved toward the woods bypassing the safe house. They would have to jump a fence or teleport to the other side.

"Beyond this point is nothing but woods as far as the eyes can see. Beyond this point you're as 'free' as you'll get." Cephera told him. He smiled at her and glanced down at Anna. He seemed to be contemplating something. In one swift move he let the child go, teleported onto the other side of the fence and that was as far as he got. Cephera had been waiting and had teleported herself. She had grabbed him by the neck and did her best in her already worn out state to drain him of his energy.

The collector grunted in both surprise and anger. Anna had run off and Cephera was alone. Shiaji had stayed behind on her own command and now she called him to her once more. Cephera's power was dwindling and she wasn't able to do the damage she would have liked. The collector easily grabbed her by her hair and pulled her forcibly down toward the ground.

Cephera cried out and when her concentration broke he was on her with his hands around her throat. She had tried too hard, done too much. She wasn't ready to use so much magic in such a short time. His grip was hard and she stared into her own maliciously contorted face. He was enjoying himself immensely. The sound of the fence being hit made him let her go. She coughed as Shiaji landed on his large paws and lunged for the imposter. He glared and sent her guardian back with the water ability he had just acquired and took off laughing.

Cephera rolled to her knees and jumped onto Shiaji who was big enough now to ride. He ran through the forest on the collectors heels. He didn't get too much further before Natasha came out from the side and took him down. Shiaji came to a stop and Cephera jumped off but fell to her knees. She was drained.

(Natasha)

Natasha grunted as the imposter Cephera rolled and caught her elbow under Natasha's chin. She fell sideways but rolled and was back on her feet easily. She lashed out with her foot which was caught. He twisted it but instead of breaking it Natasha twirled with it and kicked him with her second foot. He stumbled back letting her go.

Natasha was quick to not give him an edge. She attacked again. He was trained in combat but he couldn't match her. He struggled to keep up with her blow for blow. Soon they were surrounded by other agents and it seemed like they had him until he suddenly chuckled, waved in a very mocking sort of way and disappeared all together. Everyone stalled not sure what had happened or what to do about it.

XxX

"This guy is pissing me off." Natasha growled when everyone was gathered in a meeting with Fury and Coulson.

"What the hell happened?" Fury demanded.

"He just up and disappeared." Natasha glowered at nothing in particular. She was pissed. This guy was cocky, dangerous and elusive. He needed to be stopped.

"As far as I can tell he can suck the abilities of others out and into himself. The two children he attacked no longer have their abilities. I'm not sure how many abilities he has. He might have been playing us the entire time." Cephera said a cold cloth on her head. She had a major headache from her expenditure of energy. Natasha hadn't realized her power was also a weakness until now. She hadn't really stopped to find out much about Cephera's powers.

"It's unnerving that he can be anyone." Coulson said frowning.

"I agree. We need to find a way to determined whose who." Fury agreed.

"Tattoo's." Tony said immediately. "We all get a tattoo in a spot we can check but not easily seen by him." He grinned obviously happy with himself.

"It's not the worst idea to ever come from Tony." Bruce agreed. Natasha would have agreed too but Tony had a big enough ego.

"And how will we do that when he could be one of agents right now?" Cling said. "Think about it. We've been looking outside this facility. If he can be anyone he could be an agent already among us." Clint had a point.

"Tracking devices, implants? Hair dye?" Tony began to name off more ideas but each one came out the same way. What if the collector was already among them.

"Alright scratch that idea." Fury said putting his hand to his head and rubbing his temple. "Cephera his ability sounds a lot like yours." Fury said to her.

"I was thinking that too. Were I can copy magic through touch he copies abilities through...some strange misty mouth stuff. I couldn't copy from him so it's defiantly an ability and he couldn't copy from me probably because mines magic. We always thought my ability to copy magic was an ability but he seems unable to get anything from me so I guess that answers my question. My ability lies with magic completely." Fury nodded.

"At least we know he's a special. He gains his power from others which tells us what he wants. He wants power. And lots of it." Everyone agreed with this hands down. It wasn't SHIELD he wanted it was those that SHEILD had in their care.

"How do you stop a guy who has an unlimited ability to take whatever abilities he wanted. He's like the ultimate weapon given the right powers." Steve said.

"Easy. You kill him before he kills us." Seraphina commented her arm around her sister shoulders. "He's still human...right?" She had stopped to think.

"I'd like to get a hold of some of his DNA. Maybe find out who he is." Bruce said. Natasha wished she had thought of that sooner. She could have gotten something off him during their short fight.

"Shiaji bit him but I doubt he has blood left in his mouth now. He probably licked it all clean." Cephera said.

"Can I examine him and see if I can find anything." Bruce asked.

"Sure. Don't get excited for anything. Even if you find anything it might be contaminated." Cephera groaned leaning back in her chair.

"It's all we have." Fury said sighing. No one liked having more questions then answers. Everyone was dismissed after some more talk and Natasha said goodbye to Seraphina as she helped Cephera out of the room with Tony behind them. Clint put a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"I hate this." He said to her.

"Me too. How easily he could get in and out of here everyday and no one would know. How many times has he been in here? Been anywhere?" Natasha said closing her eyes in exasperation. It set everyone on edge. Everyone looking at each other with that lingering thought of whether or not they were the collector or their loved one. It was haunting and Natasha had a feeling that was exactly what the collector wanted.


	44. Chapter 44

Loki's dreamer: Natasha has good intuition. And yeah I keel trying to find way to bring Shiaji in. :p

Kuria tenshi015: she was very close. I'm glad I came up with the collector. :p

Sorceress of the trees: yes. Seeing their beloved care taker attack them and then find out it wasn't her but someone who could look like her would be something to give the. Nightmares for sure. :(

Doctor Loki love: if the collector is starting to piss you off then I am doing my job right hehe

Mallakai: my newest villain, when I created him, I even had trouble thinking on how to defeat him...but I am happy to announce I do know how this will end. :) and it is difficult for Natasha and Clint and even all those other agents with no power. They are up against people they can't match in the same way but lets faces it Clint and Natasha kick ass anyway. Haha

Miss Padawan: yay! It's always nice to know I'm being followed...i mean that in the Uncreepiest way possible.

Akera writer of the night: and yes. I know what I will be writing tomorrow and I will post early just for you. :)

Gfor098: haha. Yup fight scene...I hate them but they don't come out as bad as I expect them too.

Chapter 44

Loki scowled as his hand graced the back of Cephera's neck to feel the small bump there from the tracker/identity chip Tony had designed. The inventor had been working non stop at SHIELD designing a system to avoid anyone getting inside that was actually the collector. He came up with an implant placed in all those who worked there. Visitors could no longer go passed the front desk.

They were running on the assumption that the collector could not change his voice as several people agreed he spoke only in the male voice when he spoke at all. Using SHIELD's footage they captured his voice and had gone through the process of having each persons voice compared before receiving the implant. Loki and Thor had also agreed to the implants, annoying as they were.

For Loki the damn thing reminded him of the fight Cephera had endured when he was not there. Though she held her own she now found her own weakness when using magic and possibly so did the collector. Loki had not been pleased when he returned. He'd been gone only three days and Cephera had suffered a great drain the entire time. She was only now gaining back her strength. She had pushed herself too far. Loki was sure with more training she would get better at handling the fatigue but right now he worried. She had engaged a dangerous man, he was proud of her and angry at the same time.

Currently he was sitting with her on her bed. She smiled at him. Before turning and kissing him. Her kiss was deep and full of love and Loki found all his annoyance ebbing away by that alone. He had not been pleased to come back and find out she had been attacked again and had even walked off alone with her attacker. But now she was deliberately kissing him in this manner to move his mind elsewhere. Her tongue darting out to taste his lips and then his own tongue as he gave in quickly and devoured her mouth hungrily. Since their first night when she'd seduced him he had not found a way to turn her down. He was addicted to her. All of her and she knew it.

Loki groaned as her hand found the front of his pants and seeped inside to grip his already half hardened length in her hand. With just a few restricted strokes she brought him to his full size and readiness. He pulled away from her kisses. "You cannot always use sex to quell my irritation." He told her. She smiled that half innocent smile.

"But it works so well." She insisted. Loki couldn't argue. He grabbed her and swiftly pinned her down to her back. He ran kisses down her neck and before his lips touched her breastbone he made her nightdress disappear. She giggled and then gasped when he latched his lips down over her nipple sucking hard to perk them out fully. Loki suckled them one at a time pulling at them with his teeth carefully until they were red and swollen. "I was thinking." She said between pants of air.

"And what is that?" He asked even though he knew she'd tell him anyway.

"You want me to learn how to use my magic for longer. To extend the time with which I can cast." He looked at her wondering were this was going. "Well..." She paused and smiled. "What if there was two of me." As she spoke the words Loki had gasped as a second Cephera was knelt beside him putting her hand down his pants. Cephera narrowed her eyes and used her magic to rid him of his clothes like he had done to her. Her copy gripped his length and steadily pumped his cock in her hand. He groaned.

"Well, if you insist." He teased her moving so he spread his body out sideways giving her copy more to play with and more ways to do so. He was interested to see if she could have her copy do things to him even as she herself was receiving pleasure. He knew it was possible to pleasure both so that Cephera would feel double the pleasure. It wasn't like he hadn't done such things before though usually it was he who was getting double the pleasure from two of his copies. He'd never known anyone who could make a double of themselves whom he had bedded.

He waited until her copy was using her mouth on his straining cock before he forced his Cephera to move and spread her legs around him. He dipped his head between her thighs and gave her a soft long lick from her aroused sex to her sensitive clit. She moaned and her copy stalled. She hadn't the right control but he loved her for trying. He watched her try to gain her senses and when her copy started again so did he. Back and forth they played this game until Cephera was finally keeping her own pleasure while giving him some through her copy. He licked and sucked her clit until she was moaning often and loudly. He himself would not last much longer and he was glad. He would have a much funner time with this once he had cum the first time.

He made swift tongue movements to bring her to her orgasm quicker. She cried out saying his name in her sigh after and then tightening her legs around him, her hips lifting off the bed to greet his wagging tongue. Her body shivered and shook as she came. Her orgasm clouded her mind and the copy disappeared. Loki gripped his own cock in his hand and pumped until Cephera was looking at him her orgasm having ended. He moved to kneel and she promptly accepted his length into her real mouth and he jerked off his own end in a few flicks of his wrist.

Cephera took everything he gave her and before he could suggest trying again her copy appeared once more. Loki grinned and kissed her copy while his woman fondled and licked his flaccid length. She showed it attention as he played with her copy's nipples and cunt making them both wet and excited. Soon he was hard and ready again. Loki pull away from both theirs grasps and lay down on his back. "Ride me." He commanded his Cephera. She climbed over him and guided his cock inside her. Sliding down over it with ease. She was use to his size now seeing as he took her when he could as long as he could. He saw a different Cephera in the bedroom then outside. She was a little wilder in the bedroom and he found it amusing.

She groaned with each inch that slide inside her until she was sat flat to him and then pulling up and then down. "Let me taste you." He told her. Cephera nodded moving her copy over his face facing her. She used her own copies hips for better leverage to bounce along his length while he tongue fucked and lick her copy. He knew she could feel all the sensations and could only imagine how much she was enjoying herself. Her moans told him when his tongue was more pleasing then his cock so every now and then he'd give it to her fast in that way with his tongue before stopping to allow her to fully enjoy the feeling of his length impaling her over and over.

It went back and forth this way until he'd made her cum. Once more her copy vanished and he groaned as her walls tightened around his cock and she sat still. Loki rolled so she was beneath him. While her walls were still pulsing he began his own movements inside her. Thrusting his hips against her hard. She was crying out and moaning in sequence with his thrusts. Her small hands gripping his forearms and her nails biting into his flesh a little. Loki was far from coming. "Were is your copy love?" He asked her before ramming up to the hilt of his shaft.

After her second of pleasure he saw her focus on her copy. Her other self displaying her cunt in front of him and he accepted. He used his hips to thrust inside her and set his tongue to work once more. It continued this way. Loki fucking Cephera beneath him and bringing her to orgasm with his tongue on the other. Soon Cephera was showing signs of fatigue and could no longer hold her copy. Loki lay close to her body still pumping inside her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He moaned as he got close to release. His fingers tightened around hers when his seed finally burst forth in a rush of pleasure.

Loki slipped sideways to lay on his side. One hand still holding hers closest to him and the other stroking the skin between her breasts and down across her stomach over to her hip. He kissed her cheek before she turned her head and he kissed her lips. "I love you." She said turning to cuddle against him. Loki stroked her hair.

"Please be more careful. I do not know what I would do if I lost you now." He said after a moment. She knew she held his heart. For him to say 'I love you' sounded too sappy to him. He tried conveying it in other ways with other words or gestures.

"I am not going anywhere." She assured him. "I'll be careful." She promised afterward when that answer was not satisfying enough for him.

"And at this rate I'll never want to go back to Asgard." He paused. "Unless I take you with me." The idea seemed to pop into his head quickly. "Would you like that? A visit to Asgard. Thor has been blathering on about you and now my mother is dying to meet you." Cephera smiled and looked up at him with big round eyes.

"I would love that." She said. Her tone was one of excitement which was not at all surprising. Loki wasn't sure why he hadn't offered before. It was the perfect way to get her away from all of this even for a little while. "But not for long. I can't leave the children for too long." She said.

Loki admired her dedication to the children. She would make a wonderful mother someday. The thought made his stomach bubble. Children? Would he, could he grace her with such a thing knowing his dark past and those enemies left behind within it. It was already bad enough Loki caved and could no longer stay away from this deceivingly delicate woman. A feeling of guilt washed through him as he remembered all the reasons he had tried to push her away.

Cephera almost seemed to sense this and moved them to lay half on top of him and kissed him. Her kiss did as it always did and flooded him with emotion. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and joined her tongue in a dance before releasing her. "I hate when you get that far off look." She said to him.

"It cannot be helped. I have many things to be weary of." He told her as her nose settled against his own.

"You believe you have to protect me but sometimes I think I need to protect you." Cephera smiled and kissed his nose. She settled down onto his chest were she usually fell asleep. "We will protect each other." She told him confidently.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: An Early post upon request for Akera Writer of the Night, enjoy your road trip. :)

For the reviews: as most reviews were the same I am gonna do an on a whole kind of thing. Thanks. I am happy everyone enjoys Loki/Cephera and think they are cute. I thought it was time for a happy sexy chapter. :) Hope everyone enjoys this as well. I tried my best to keep it tasteful.

Chapter 45

They were ready, at least they hoped they were. They had gone over rules and precautions. Amelia wanted this. It wasn't something they had to do but they both craved it. It wasn't needed to complete their already close relationship. They wanted to feel each other in the most intimate way possible. It was human nature. It had been so long since she had a man inside her and she wanted it to be Bruce.

They had been preparing for weeks. Taking things slow over the passed couple of months since it all began. It had gotten easier to manipulate the others body while receiving their own pleasure in return while keeping a calm control. Even Bruce was having an easier time and tonight they would go for it. This was the first real test. Like all their testing they were weary but excited. It started like every other time. Touching and kissing. Playing with each other with their hands and mouths. He explored her body almost like it was his first time. Being attentive to every bit of skin.

He'd come accustomed to pleasing her using his tongue and doing well with keeping his own self in check as he did. He found a calm peace somehow. It was when he received pleasure in return he still struggled but that was when Amelia would step in with her power. She moaned and rocked her hips against his teasing tongue. They had decided, as it would be the first time, to tease him but he would not come so his first time would be over quick. Over time they would try for longer. "Bruce." She whispered his name licking her lips as his fingers explored her entrance and touched her G-spot. She moaned enjoying each pleasure he brought her.

She had one hand in his hair holding him to her womanhood determined to meet her end at least once before this all ended. When he pulled back he shook his head. "I can't hold out much longer." He told her. Pleasing her was also a tease for him and she couldn't help but smile before reaching for the foil packet that was the condom they had prepared to use. She hadn't been on birth control. She hasn't thought about it so they were playing it safe. She helped him put it on teasing him as she did so. Opening her calm to prepare for the next half. He kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth before he prepared for the next half.

Bruce lay on his back, also part of the plan, and Amelia climbed over him. He was watching her through hazy lust filled eyes. She kept her calm and her concentration while she slowly slid herself down over him inch by glorious inch. She sighed when he was all the way in and Bruce had his mouth opened slightly and his head tilted back. His hands coming up to lay on her hips. "Slow." He told her. She nodded and began a very slow motion along him. He filled her more then her last boyfriend had and it only added to her pleasure.

She had been so turned on she was sure if she maneuvered right she could achieve her orgasm this way. She rocked along his length trying to keep herself slow and to not rush it too much. She moaned bending ahead a little to place her hands on his chest. Bruce was groaning and every so often he'd pinch his eyes shut tight as he felt himself slipping. Amelia kept her mind on her task the best she could. She was prepared to stop if needed though she hated to stop. The feeling was so good.

The ripples along his shaft made her sigh each time she slid back down over them. After a little while she tempted fate and began to bounce faster. Bruce gave a strangled cry of pleasure and worry but he didn't speak or stop her. Amelia sighed and panted as she felt so close to cumming. She moved in a way she knew could send her over the edge unable to stop herself as her end finally burst forth.

She came with a cry of bliss. Amelia rocked with her orgasm and shivered before her mind slipped completely. Bruce suddenly flipped them. She was below him and he began pounding into her hard. He was almost being too hard on her. His hands gripping her hips hard enough that he could possibly leave bruises. Amelia's high turned into panic. The reason she was suppose to be on top was so she could jump off if needed but now she was pinned and Bruce was lost. Amelia tried grabbing him back with her mind but her panic was making it hard. Her legs tightening around his waist as if she could squeeze him back in control.

She could feel him changing around her. His hips becoming broader and his usually brown eyes were now green. His teeth clenched as he seemed unable to stop his thrusting nor his transformation. His cock was not harming her aside from his brutal thrusts but she was feeling the stretch and fullness of him as he began to bulk up. He came with a howl like growl that echo'd off the walls and Amelia screamed as he became heavy on her. Pinning her with his whole body beneath his transformation.

"Bruce!" She screamed. "Stop! GREEN!" She struggled to get free but her air was dwindling. "You control yourself not it controlling you." She gasped. Amelia was beginning to feel the discomfort as his size began to become larger than what she was used to. Not enough to so her any permanent harm her but still if he continued she would no doubt be hurt. In her wild panic Amelia felt a rush of something wash over her hard. He head clearly beyond the norm "YOU CONTROL THE BEAST!" She yelled but not out loud. The voice came from her mind to his and instantly everything stilled

Bruce's transformation stopped and he collapsed completely onto her. Amelia gasped under his weight as his body slowly went back to normal size but before it finished she had passed out.

(Bruce)

When Bruce regained consciousness his mind was foggy and his head was pounding. It took him a moment to realize Amelia was beneath him. He could hardly remember how she had gotten there. Her breathing was extremely shallow and her face red. Bruce jumped off her hastily. "Amelia!" He said her name with worry and was frantic. Had he changed? He'd never felt this way after a change before. He never had such a headache. "Amelia." He said again putting his hands to her face. She didn't wake but she groaned.

Bruce searched for something to throw on himself and her. He quickly dressed himself and threw a night gown over her. He had to get her to a hospital to make sure she was fine. Bruce stalled. He couldn't take her to any normal hospital. Instantly he grabbed Amelia's phone and called Natasha hoping she'd be upstairs and could help him get her to the SHIELD infirmary. Natasha answered quickly and Bruce only told her to come down to Amelia's. She didn't question it. The fear in his voice was enough for her.

He threw the cell phone on the bed and before sitting back on the bed to take Amelia's pulse he stopped. He had moved her slightly and on the bed was the condom, which must have come off when he went back to normal and trace amounts of blood. Bruce wanted to examine her to see what damage he might have caused her but he couldn't bring himself to look. Instead he threw away the condom and by the time he'd done that Natasha had rushed down from up in her apartment. He let her in.

"I called Coulson. He's sending a car." She told him. "Where's Amelia?" He pointed to the room. He stood by the door feeling like a train wreck as Natasha felt Amelia's face and pulse. "What happened?" Natasha asked.

"I...we...I don't remember it all." He admitted putting a shaking hand through his hair. Natasha came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Bruce. She's just passed out. She'll be fine." Natasha told him.

"We never should have...I hurt her. I didn't mean to...dammit." He cursed.

"Bruce she knew as much as you did that your relationship could be risky. She won't blame you." Natasha was saying but Bruce was blanking out. His head throbbing and everything started to feel overwhelming. He slid down the doorway to sit on the floor. Before long Agent Coulson arrived and they took Amelia away. Bruce followed solemnly.

XxX

Bruce waited for some news. Any news. Finally a nurse came out to let him know she was ok. "She's exhausted." The nurse shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Any physical damage?" He asked.

"A few bruises but other wise she's in good health." Bruce sighed in relief. He'd been lucky. He couldn't help but wonder what made him pass out without tearing apart anything at all. All he could think was that it was Amelia. Perhaps she'd managed to calm him before he completely lost it.

"Come on. Lets get something to eat." Natasha said leading Bruce away.

"Never again." Bruce said taking off his glasses and wiping his face. "It's too dangerous." He said to Natasha once they were both sat down. Bruce didn't feel hungry.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's natural to want those things. I'm sure when Amelia wakes up you'll talk about it and you won't feel so bad anymore. Don't over think it until know for sure what happened." Natasha told him pushing a sandwich at him. "Eat!" She demanded.

Bruce did as he was told. He ate slow as he really didn't feel hungry. "I hate to think I hurt her. Or frightened her. She's been through hell." He groaned in exasperation. The things she had told him. The way she felt when in captivity. Treated like an animal. He needed her trust and was afraid he'd already shattered it.

"Sometimes stuff happens that we can't change. But you guys have been doing great. She knew the risks and still she helped you get this far. I'm sure she won't regret it." Natasha smiled. Bruce wasn't so confident but he hoped she was right. He couldn't wait for her to wake up. How much had he done to her that he couldn't remember for her to pass out from exhaustion.

Bruce could remember up to her orgasm but everything after that was fuzzy. Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe she was exhausted because she had a great time. Was it possible for him to turn into the other guy but continue with sex normally? There was always a chance he just had his way with her in that form and she might have enjoyed herself. Bruce could only hope for the best at this point and if that was the case, if he had 'hulked' out and she had enjoyed it he really wished he could remember it. Still Bruce didn't feel that was the case and he worried. He would continue to worry until he knew the truth.

He spent the rest of that very early morning in the room with Amelia. He sat in the chair close by and dozed off after some time of just staring at her beautiful peaceful face. He couldn't help but think how lucky he had been to find her. Because of her Bruce got so much he thought he'd never have again. She saved him from an emotional stalemate he never thought he could break. If she would have him he would stay with her forever.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: had to stay on some Amelia and Bruce to get out some plot and some interesting stuff I had planned and am happy I am finally getting to it.

Loki's dreamer: I updated early for a request. :) I'm nice like that. Lol. And Bruce is totally growing on me. He's becoming easier for me to write.

Doctor Loki love: yeah. It's ok for him to freak out but all will be well.

Miss Padawan: I love being followed. Lol. I love writing lovin. Hehe

Gfor098: you wanted Seraphina and Steve...you got em. Enjoy.

Chapter 46

Amelia woke up, her eyes heavy. She was staring up at a ceiling she didn't recognize. When she turned her head she spotted Bruce. He was asleep in the arm chair. Amelia realized she was in a hospital bed. It took her a moment to remember what happened for her to be there. "Bruce." She said after a moment of reflection.

He twitched and so she said his name again only louder. He opened his eyes and after a blink he realized she was awake. He shot up from the chair and was at her bed side. He took her hand in his and immediately began apologizing. "Bruce stop." She told him. "Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong." She assured him knowing full well why he was acting how he was.

"I hurt you." He said shaking his head.

"No you didn't. Not really." She said and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked her. She looked around the room and after being sure no one was listening she began.

"In the midst of my orgasm I lost control over you and in return you lost control. You flipped us so I was on bottom. I was a little panicked not sure what would happen. I couldn't get my control back. You didn't stop. You kept thrusting into me until you came but your transformation didn't stop." Bruce had a horrified look on his face.

"There was blood..." Amelia shushed him.

"And it was no more painful then my first time having sex and I wasn't properly prepared and I bled. You didn't reach your full transformation so I'm not sure how much larger you get but Bruce...something happened to me. It was unlike my usual calm. I snapped and I yelled a command at you not vocally but within my mind. I felt the force of my words and you stopped. Immediately you stopped and went back to normal passing out as you did." Amelia cupped his face in her hands. "Bruce I think there are even something's I can do that nether of us knew of. I'm not sure what yet but I need your help. If what I think I did is right...I think I've cured you."

"Amelia." Bruce was back to shaking his head. "There is no cure for me. This is not a disease." He insisted but she wouldn't have anything of it. She knew what she felt. She knew in her heart and soul she had done something extraordinary.

"Don't Bruce. I mean it. I think something remarkable happened in that bedroom." Bruce kissed her forehead.

"Something remarkable did. You survived me." He told her. Amelia could tell Bruce was too caught up in what could have happened more then her theory but she would prove him wrong. She knew something different happened and she wouldn't rest until she figured it out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her after a moment.

"Well rested." She smiled. "And to be clear I had a great time last night despite how it ended. You didn't hurt me. Yes I panicked but we knew things could happen. I want to try again." Bruce sighed.

"Not yet. Not so soon." Bruce insisted.

"Trust me, when I prove to you what I think happened to us last night you won't be saying no." She knew her tone was coy. She couldn't help it. If she was right sex would no longer be an issue. Nothing would. Not between him and her and not with anyone else either. "Take me home." She told him.

"I'll get the nurse."

XxX

When Bruce got Amelia home they showered but she could tell Bruce was still worried about everything. She had sent Cephera a text to let her know not to expect her at work. She wanted to spend the day with Bruce and take his mind off his worries. He really didn't have to worry. Despite what happened she came out of it completely satisfied. And she also wanted to test her theory.

Once out of the shower she made them something to eat. They sat on her couch curled up watching cooking shows. Amelia felt Bruce relaxing the longer she cuddled him. "Bruce." She said catching his attention. "I want to try something." She said. He frowned.

"Every time you say that it's sexual. How can you even want me right now."

"I never stopped wanting you. And yes it's sexual but I want to prove something to you. I promise you'll love it." Bruce didn't turn her down but he was on edge and she could see that. She moved to straddle him and kissed him. His kiss was full of restraint but she continued until his lips softened under hers. She kissed him long and passionately dancing their tongues together.

"Don't hold back Bruce. Trust me." She said to him rubbing her crotch along his over their clothing. He groaned and she smiled. "Do you feel that?" She asked him.

"Feel what?" He asked her looking confused.

"Your heart rate must be up by now." She said rubbing harder. Bruce closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I'm excited. I don't feel..." He paused. "I don't feel anything other than that." His tone was surprised and she couldn't help but smile.

"Bruce do you finally want to know my theory or should I just keep going?" She said with a sly grin.

"Can I get both?" He asked his tension releasing even more.

"Maybe." She stopped moving before laughing a little. She started grinding again. "Bruce when I sent that mental yell at you I told you that you control the beast." She paused to let it sink in. He was smart, he'd catch on.

"You mentally gave me a switch?" Bruce said after a few moments of him enjoying her moves before her words sank in. He cupped her face between his palms. "That's not possible." He said but as she grind down harder she slowly began to prove it was. She was sure she had somehow given him the option to literally control the beast.

"Test it Bruce. Help me see how far you can go." Amelia smiled kissing him again and this time Bruce responded with much more passion and excitement.

(Seraphina)

"How the hell are you winning!" Seraphina growled at Steve as her thumbs mashed the buttons on the Xbox controller.

"I've been practicing." He said as he took her character off her feet and defeated her.

"Man this game sucks. I say we have a match right here, right now in the middle of your living room." She said setting down the controller.

"No way. I'm not risking breaking anything." He told her handing her back the controller. She groaned. "Tell you what, me and you tomorrow at SHEILD's gym. We can train together." He offered. Seraphina smiled wide. He hadn't wanted to fight with her because she was a girl and he was afraid he'd hurt her but she was excited for him to have agreed now.

"Deal. I'm so kicking your ass." She told him her competitors spirit hitting a high note.

"We'll see." He let off this smirk. He had an adorable smirk. It didn't scream bad boy or rough but he was handsome all the same. It had been a month now for their dating challenge and surprisingly they had found lots of things to do that didn't involve sex. In fact Seraphina hadn't realized how much was around to occupy ones mind without sex. She was impressed with herself for keeping her cool.

It bothered her that she liked Steve much more now then at the beginning and that was mainly because he was no longer a sexual distraction but more like a real life boyfriend. She found herself looking at him less and less like a man she needed to conquer. She hadn't told a soul about this, not even Cephera. This was all new and strange to Seraphina and she was sure when the two months were up she would go back to feeling how she did before once she tasted sex again but there was a part of her that screamed she was wrong.

Seraphina was out of her comfort zone and that was somewhere she hated being.

XxX

Fighting hand to hand with Steve was more the work out than she initially thought it would be. The guy had moves and he was strong. She held her own and their bouts sometimes lasted a little too long leaving them both panting for air. She wouldn't deny that some things they did turned her on. She was covered in sweat and so was he. He'd kept his shirt on which was good. It would have only caused her to be distracted.

They had arrived super early and had grabbed breakfast quickly before training and now it was well into the afternoon. "We need food." Seraphina said wiping her head with the back of her hand. Steve nodded in agreement. He was bent over with his hands to his knees catching his breath. She moved over to the bag she brought with her and pulled out a towel. She wiped off her arms, chest and back and smiled when Steve stopped to look at her. He was at her side doing the same thing.

"I gotta admit when this all started I wasn't sure what I really was getting myself into." Steve said. "But now I'm happy I did. I like this version of you Seraphina." He told her. Seraphina shifted awkwardly. Her stomach knotting. She had no control over his next actions and that had been the worst moment since this all began. Steve had moved closer to her and kissed her. It was so sudden and so unexpected that Seraphina's mind froze before she snapped back so suddenly it startled him enough to make him gasp. Her fist shot up to strike him but she halted. Her mind was rolling. This was Steve. He'd never hurt her.

"I..." She stammered and stepped back. Seraphina couldn't stay there. She grabbed her things and left without another word or even a glance back. From the training room to the front doors she was feeling a bubble of emotion run over her. She found herself wiping furiously at tears. Tears! She'd shed them very little over her whole life. What Steve had done had frightened her and confused her. She choked on a sob before she used her stone to teleport to Tony's before anyone noticed her distraught state.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: sorry about the back and forth views here. There were something's I wanted being seen by other POV and decided that going back and forth would be better here.

Kurai Tenshi015: no worries about forgetting to review. Life happens. Hehe. It is sad to think of the hulk as a beast but Bruce was never fond if that side of him and wouldn't take offence. As for Steve and Seraphina. Well keep on reading.

Loki's Dreamer: Currently they are testing her theory but yet that's the thought process. And it's not a cure really. He can still hulk out but I haven't explored it completely yet. Hehe

Patry Trusky: Seraphina isn't so much confused as...well. You'll see.

Doctor Loki love: I ended it there because the last two chapter have been hard core sex. Lol. And you will find out the results I promise. I had this planned since I created Amelia. As for restrictions...well you'll have to wait and see. And as for the twins relationships its so true. Haha. I never noticed before.

Poodle warriors: sometimes I don't know what to expect from this tale. I'm liking writing Seraphina/Steve

Mallakai: I thought it was a nice idea when I thought of it. I'm starting to bring together some ideas I had from the beginning. Seraphina is not so much confused as...well you'll see.

Akera writer of the night: hope you had a good road trip! And Seraphina will get a hug in sure. Lol

Chapter 47

Cephera arrived home with Loki to find her sister in her bed. Her hair was disheveled, which was nothing new but her face was red and her eyes puffy. Cephera stopped Loki in his tracks as he followed her in. "Out." She commanded him turning him around. Loki gave her an unhappy look but left.

"Sera?" Cephera asked gently shaking her sister to wake up. Seraphina opened her eyes with a groan before rolling over to look at her. "What's happened?" She asked. Cephera had never seen her sister look so miserable. Not since they thought Cephera was human and would die in a small amount of years.

Seraphina sat up and didn't seem able to talk. She rubbed her head before pulling Cephera down into a hug. Her sister clung to her like never before. Cephera was desperate to know what happened but she wouldn't push her sister. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm such a...I'm so broken." She said and Cephera could hear the tears and the straining tone of her voice.

"It'll be alright." Cephera said runninga hand over her hair. "Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded.

"Steve unexpectedly kissed me." Cephera frowned. Cephera knew the impact that simple statement meant to Seraphina. "I almost...I was going to attack him." Seraphina wiped her face in Cephera shoulder cuddling into her neck. This was opposite of them. This was a big deal.

"I'm sure he understands." Cephera said.

"How could he when he doesn't know. When he doesn't realize... He's been texting. I haven't been able to look." Seraphina sniffled. "I don't know what to do. I'm afraid." Seraphina admitted. She'd only ever admit that to Cephera. Cephera picked up her sisters cell and looked at the texts over her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.'

'Im sorry, are you alright?'

'Seraphina? Please let me know if you're ok.'

Cephera put the cell phone down. There were more but they all read pretty much the same thing. "He's not angry with you. He's worried he's done something wrong." Cephera told her.

"He hasn't. How can I explain to him that...what should I say?" Seraphina let her sister go and Cephera watched her face contort into confusion and harsh memories.

"The truth." Cephera said it with care. Seraphina was shaking her head unable to accept that response. "You like him. We both know this. We both knew this was going to happen. Tell him the truth. It's time to face your demons." Cephera said with conviction.

"I'm not strong enough for that. Not yet." Seraphina told her.

"Not yet? It's been centuries. There will never be a right time but I think if ever there was a right guy Steve would be him. He won't judge you. He'll understand." Cephera insisted. Seraphina was still shaking her her head while her eyes looked around wildly. Cephera had never seen her sister look so lost before.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina toyed with her cell phone rolling it around between her palms. A full day had passed since Steve kissed her and she was calmer now than the day before. She was still emotionally confused but she had been going over her sisters words. Tell Steve the truth. She wasn't sure she could. She never spoke of it before. Not to anyone. It was her's and Cephera's secret. It was odd having Cephera give her advice but it was welcomed. She couldn't be mad at her twin for saying things that held truth. If there was one thing you could count on her sister for it was telling you how she felt right from her heart.

Finally Seraphina opened her texts and after reading through all the ones he'd sent previously she finally responded to the almost frantic text she had been getting.

(Me): 'Can I come to your place? I need to talk to you.' She sent it and waited. The response was almost instant.

(Steve): 'I'd like that.' His answer was simple and she was thankful for it.

(Me): 'On my way.' She got up before she could change her mind and left Tony's and began making her way to Steve's apartment. Once outside his building she got nervous and began to pace. She wasn't sure she was strong enough for this. To speak of it to anyone, to tell something so personal that was the pivotal moment of how she viewed the world around her. She felt she was getting cold feet and before she could she dodged into the building and ran up the stairs.

Seraphina paused outside his door too. She was way more hesitant than she'd like. She was normally so confident but not with this topic. What she was about to open up about was her most knocked down moment of her entire existence. Finally Seraphina worked up the courage to knock. She still felt strange and panicked but he deserved an explanation. Steve was immediately at the door. He looked rumpled like he'd just gotten up. "Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said back. Who would have thought that after only one month of fake dating this would be the realest moment of her life. He stepped back allowing her entrance. She walked through the room in silence and sat in the smaller chair forcing Steve to sit in the one across from her.

Before Steve could begin to open his mouth to start apologizing like he had been in his texts she held up her hand to keep him silenced. She needed to make him understand he had done nothing wrong. She needed to get this out before she backed down. She needed to do this for both of them.

(Steve)

Steve heeded her warning to stay silent and let her say her peace. "I'm sorry I acted how I acted the other day. It isn't about you. It's about control. I don't like not being in control. I'm uncomfortable when someone touches me with my permission." Seraphina said to Steve shifting in her seat.

"Why?" Steve asked. He wanted to understand the woman he'd come to care for. The different woman he had been sure she could be if she just dropped her other persona.

"Everyone has a history. My history goes back a long way but so does my attitude." Seraphina said taking a deep breath. "I was twelve when I had my first sexual experience. Back in those days that was considered the perfect age for marriage as most girls would have their first minstrel not long after. But I wasn't married. Myself and Cephera had been foolishly playing in the mountains. Four men came across us who were not from our village. They attacked us, we fought back. I was stronger then them. Being half alien gave me an edge though I didn't know that was why back then. Cephera wasn't strong. She was forced to the ground while one man dropped his pants."

Steve sat frozen. He swallowed hard. He hadn't been sure what she was going to say. Truthfully Steve had thought it would be a difficult break up story or something. He hadn't expected this. "Frantic I struck a deal when they made it clear what they were going to do to us. I was desperate to save my sister from the horrors of it. I felt trapped. The deal was they could do whatever they liked with me if they just left my sister alone." Seraphina gave a half smile at the look Steve had on his face as she continued her tale. He was horrified and angry all at once as he now knew where this was going. "They took me every which way, un-relentlessly and painfully. When they were done they left us there and Cephera could only hold me. I decided then that I would get stronger so that I would be the one in charge. That no man would use me and I would learn to use them. Cephera feared men for a long time. Feared their wandering eyes and the slightest touch. She was determined to save the one thing I sacrifice to keep her safe. Having the choice of who to give it too when she deemed it right." Seraphina frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that..." Steve wasn't sure what to say. It was because of him she had to re-live that story.

"When I'm not in charge I think about that day. I reacted to you but I didn't go through with what I instinctively wanted to do. Had you been a stranger I would have knocked you out but you're Steve. And I came to my sense before I struck you. When I left I reminded myself that you wouldn't hurt me. I felt bad for having reacted like that. I have scars and problems that run deep in my mind and it's hard to get passed them when you've spent all your life building a way to defend them. It might have been a deal I struck but I wasn't exactly a perfectly willing participant. I crave control over what happens to me." She sighed. "You're now the second person in the entire world living that knows that story." Seraphina looked at him her eyes weary and tired.

"I'd never tell anyone." Steve told her in case she feared he might. He didn't know what else to say.

"I know." She moved and came to sit next to him. "I like you much more then I want to. I don't like not having control over my own emotions or situations but I'm beginning to realize that it's coming time that I need to find a new way to deal. A new medium. If I haven't scared you off I'd like to continued with this odd relationship. I find comfort in it that I haven't felt before. It's scary but nice at the same time." Her admission startled him. He hadn't heard her speak so open heartedly before.

Steve moved to put a hand to her face but stalled. He was now not sure how to approach her without triggering her inner fears. Seraphina smiled at his hesitation. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I'd rather you try new things with me without my expressed permission. I need to go outside that comfort zone a little to learn to deal with it. With you it's different even if my initial reaction is sometimes harsh." She inched closer to him and leaned forward.

Steve took the hint and bent toward her as well. He kissed her. With her having been the one to move she didn't tense up like the first time. She was relaxed. Steve put that hand behind her neck softly enjoying the honesty in the kiss.

(Seraphina)

She'd never shared a kiss like this before. Any kisses she had were wild and passionate and devoid of any other emotion aside from lust but not now. She felt almost lightheaded. His kiss soft with no expectations waiting in the back of his mind. No wandering hands. His kiss was what she would consider innocent but it was somehow thrilling. Her senses felt heightened and her heart thudded hard in her chest.

She let him control it. She didn't pull him closer or attempt to deepen it. Steve was not your typical sex driven man. Though she was sure he'd be a soldier in bed she came to realize that to him sex meant something and she wouldn't ruin it. His free arm came around her waist and he turned more to get closer to her.

He smelled like a fresh shower. She found it odd she'd notice that. She usually wasn't so keen for such things. She literally would have her fun and get out. When he stopped kissing her she looked at him before smiling. "I was worried I'd done something terribly wrong." He told her. "I'm glad you told me and I'm sorry you had to." Seraphina shook her head.

"No. I think Cephera is right. I need to find a new way to get passed that. I think your understanding enough to help me." Seraphina put a hand threw his slightly tousled hair. It was soft under her fingers. She liked it.

"I haven't run yet." He said. She laughed. She had given him lots of reasons to run especially before their challenge. She was glad he hadn't. She'd never really had a rock before. She never thought she needed one but if she considered anyone her rock it was now Steve.

A/N IMP: there will be no chapter tomorrow! I repeat no Chapter for THURSDAY! I need to help pack stuff to move forward with my new life. See you all for the next chapter on Friday!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Got a lot going on still. Life should go back to normal in a week or two I hope. Thanks to all my reviewers and your patients. You've all been great!

Chapter 48

Tony fastened the cuffs of his new suit while Pepper finished putting up her hair. Everything up to this point had gone smoothly. The engagement party was being held in a large banquet hall. Tony paid heavily to make sure only guests showed up and no extra people were allowed on the premises. It was bad enough his tower got attack a second time. He knew it was risky bringing people out to celebrate at all but he wouldn't put off his life because of what ifs. Not to mention the press had been all over both himself and Pepper since the announcement of their engagement as to when his party would be.

He knew press would be there and he would greet them as he always did, as the suave sarcastic ass he was. He did however promise Pepper he would not get loaded, get naked or suit up. Though he did bring his suit in case of trouble. Happy was downstairs. He insisted on being security as he wasn't in the party mood. Rhodey was already there as he had helped set up a few things like the live orchestra. Tonight would be a fancy event. No rock music or loud noises of any kind. It was sophisticated.

Tony smiled at Pepper as she took Tony's arms and together they headed out to greet their guests. The moment they entered the room the press was all over them taking pictures. Tony smiled a dashing smile waving and even winking at people. Pepper was demure as usual in her long black backless dress. Tony had enjoyed the blue backless one she had so she bought another one of a different style. His hand rested on the flesh of her lower back guiding her passed all the cameras. Tony got lost among all the congratulations and hands shakes with which he supplied himself with plenty of sanitizer.

He approached his gang or friends. He found it odd to call them friends but it was no less true. "Congratulations." Steve said. Tony fist bumped him to throw him off and looked at Seraphina who was shifting back and forth in her high heels. When she noticed Tony looking appreciatively at her she scowled.

"Say one thing about me in a dress and I'll stick my 5 inch heels up your..." She got cut off by Steve.

"I'm sure he would only have nice things to say." Steve told her. She glared at him.

"I wore this for you. Had I had my way I would have gone with jeans and a tee shirt." She complained.

"I know." Steve said. Tony heard his tone and smiled. Steve was using his 'boyfriend' status to his advantage.

"Red looks super sexy on you." Tony said winking.

"On Asgard only whores wear red." Loki said as he walked over wearing a suit and green tie. Tony couldn't help but look him over. He looked normal.

"Excuse me..." Seraphina began but Tony cut her off this time.

"Have you told Thor that? I mean he does wear an awful lot of red." Tony said looking around for Thor.

"I was merely stating a fact it was not meant as an insult. I realize you Midgardians have different customs." Loki ignored Tony and said to his girlfriends sister.

"I'm watching you." Seraphina growled. She was not in a good mood and Tony decided now was a good time to get out of there. He worked his way to Cephera who was talking to Bruce and Amelia.

"Your sister better not kill anyone." Tony said to his nearest and dearest friend. Cephera giggled.

"She won't. The one thing she loves most about earth is not having to wear dresses. Back in her kingdom she had to wear them all the time and she hates it." Cephera looked over at her sister and laughed.

"Well don't tell her I said so but she looks beautiful." Cephera smiled. "And so do you." He took her hand a twirled her under it. "New?" He asked eyeing the long white and green dress.

"Yes. Loki chose it." She said. Tony moved his eyes towards Amelia who was wearing a deep blue dress with black lace.

"And you look lovely too." Tony told Amelia. She smiled and thanked him. Tony tried not to say much toward Amelia as Bruce was a good friend of his and he didn't want to insult anyone...at least not tonight. "And you...you're the prettiest one in this room." He told Bruce giving him a bear hug. Amelia laughed as Bruce shook his head.

"Funny." Bruce said somewhat amused.

"Nah I mean it." Tony grinned elbowing him. "So how's the 'other guy'?" Tony asked. Bruce told Tony everything nowadays.

"Contained." Bruce's smile widened. It had been a week since he brought Amelia to SHIELD's infirmary after he hulked out during sex. From what Tony gathered she had somehow given Bruce a switch. Not only was Bruce now able to choose when he turned he also controlled himself while in the form remembering everything during it. The downside was that Amelia hadn't been able to do whatever it was she had done since. It seemed in her panic she had done something extraordinary and now that she was calm she couldn't do it again. They both had been at SHIELD all week trying to find out what she had done but so far nothing turned up.

Tony turned to a hand on his shoulder. Thor was there with his girlfriend Jane. When Tony turned he was caught up in Thor's large arms and his breath was squeezed out of him. "A joyous day to celebrate an upcoming union." Thor announced happily.

"You realize it's just a before party and not the wedding right?" Tony squeaked and Thor finally let him go.

"I understand. Is it not joyous?" Thor looked confused and Tony face palmed slightly.

"No it is a very happy day but keep your enthusiasm for the wedding." Tony gave Thor a hearty pat to the arm and Thor's smiles returned.

"Congratulations Mr. Stark." Jane said and Tony flashed her a large smile.

"Well thank you. And please call me Tony. We're all friends here...well maybe except for the 80% invited to make me look good." Tony replied. Jane chuckled.

"Enjoy the night. I better make my rounds so I don't seem rude." Tony took off. He'd much rather have stayed and spoken to Thor but he did have others to talk to. For Pepper he was behaving. Speaking of Pepper, Tony found and retrieved her talking to a important diplomat. Tony hated that he had to invite people like that but owning such an important company he needed to keep his allies close. The wedding would be a family event and Tony was actually looking forward to that much more than this party. "Sweetheart!" Tony said as if surprised to see her. Pepper smiled but rolled her eyes. "Lets dance." Tony took her hand and led her to the floor to waltz.

Tony made the absolute best decision asking her to marry him. He had no doubt about that. As they danced he looked around and smiled. All those who meant anything to him had come and he appreciated it. He wouldn't tell them in fear of ruining his reputation. He wasn't a sappy guy but deep down he was glad. Life couldn't get better than this.

(Natasha)

The party had gone smoothly which was a relief. Natasha was sure it would be attacked in some fashion but it hadn't. The collector had been keeping a low profile since his escape from SHIELD. Natasha Romanov had other things to worry about than the collector and yet he was her main worry at the same time for many different reasons. The biggest reason was how dangerous he was. The second was her new found out pregnancy.

That's right Natasha had found out a week and a half ago that she was pregnant. She couldn't fathom how. She had been careful, at least she thought she had been. She hadn't told anyone. She had been back and forth on what to do. She was at an age that it wasn't the end of the world but she was worried about the threats still current in her life. But Clint was right she couldn't worry about all that. There would always be someone new to worry about as long as she worked for SHIELD.

"What are you gonna do?" Seraphina said. Natasha had just finished telling her friend. Once the party had ended Natasha insisted on going home with Seraphina and Clint and Steve went their own ways. Seraphina was on her back tossing a candle in the air and catching it. Her legs were bent and Natasha could see her black lady underwear.

"Keeping it." Natasha said with a sigh.

"You say it with such enthusiasm." Seraphina said with thick sarcasm.

"I can't help it. I want it I just...there's just so much going on right now." Natasha shook her read head of hair out of its binding and began to undress. Since meeting Seraphina the girl had gotten close.

"I may not like the idea of children. For me it's an eventually necessity but if I were to become pregnant I would see it as a sign that it was meant to be." Seraphina told her and Natasha thought it odd coming from the boy like princess.

"We did try to prevent children so maybe looking at it that way makes sense." Natasha tossed on a tank top and short shorts for bed. She flopped down next to Seraphina. "Clint will be more then happy." Natasha said. "At least I have that to look forward too." She smiled. If anything good came out of this it would be Clint and his joy.

"You'll make a great mom." Seraphina assured her. "You can kick the shit out of anyone who messes with your kid." She joked. Natasha laughed. She couldn't argue with that but she wouldn't be so violent or she'd end up arrested. "When are you going to tell him?"

"In two months." Natasha declared. Seraphina missed catching the candle and it cracked her in the face. She sat up her mouth dropped.

"Two months?" She said.

"Yes. The first three months are the most critical and the time you're most likely to lose the baby. I don't want him getting on my case about being careful or trying to restrict what I do. So in two months time I'll tell him. Hopefully by then we'll have this collector issue dealt with." Seraphina rubbed her forehead.

"I hate that I agree with you and don't at the same time." She groaned and flopped back down. "Be careful all the same." She said in a more caring tone.

"I will." Natasha agreed with a smiled.


	49. Chapter 49

Mallakai: she's mostly waiting because she doesn't want to be coddled. Lol

Doctor Loki love: it is very canon but I love Natasha and Clint together.

Loki's dreamer: it's gonna be cute!

Akera writer of the night: OMG! You read my mind!

Kurai tenshi015: gonna be a while for Clint to find out but I'm sure it will go over well.

Chapter 49

Cephera was sifting through her closet trying to find things to bring with her. Loki had invited her to make the trip to Asgard with him as Jane was going with Thor. They were going for the week and even though Cephera didn't want to leave SHIELD she did at the same time. Amelia had control over the children and if an attack should happen she could use her power against them. It had been quiet the past month and Cephera didn't know if that was good or bad.

Loki was watching her leaned against her closet wall. Her closet was huge. Tony didn't save any expresses giving her a walk in and she needed it for her over abundance of clothes. There was a small section of clothes for her sister when she came to visit, although Tony was thinking on assigning Seraphina her very own bedroom soon as Loki spent so much time in Cephera's. The rest of the closet was full of dresses and some shoes.

"There will be clothes to wear in Asgard. There are not many things you own here that would be fitting to wear in Asgard." Loki told her. He was clearly amused.

"Well I need something to wear when I get there. First impressions can be everything Loki. If I meet your parents on arrival wearing the wrong thing I might never regain their respect." She said moving from hanger to hanger. Loki chuckled and she wanted to throw something at him. It wasn't funny to her. She needed to make the best impression possible. His parents were important. Even if he currently didn't get along with his father she wanted to get along with them.

"Come here." He said standing straight. Cephera looked at him to gage whether or not he might distract her with sex but it didn't seem so. She walked to him empty handed. She stood before him looking up. Loki grinned and touched her shoulder lightly. Cephera saw his lips move soundlessly and over her ran a tingle from head to toe. She took in a breath before closing her eyes. "Can we go now?" He asked with his amusement still lingering.

Cephera opened her eyes and looked down. She was wearing a modest gown that touched the floor. It was a deep violet color and silver. It hung on her shoulders with no sleeves and a sash of the same silver around her waist. Cephera glared back at her man. "You let me search through my clothes all that time and you could have just magicked me." She said.

Loki laughed. "It was amusing watching you panic over such a small worry and to be fair you have all my magic and could have 'magicked' a dress yourself." Cephera jabbed him in the side and he growled in a playful way. Cephera backed off. Loki had already had his way with her enough today and they were going to be late meeting Thor and Jane at there agreed spot on schedule.

XxX

Cephera couldn't help her over excitement upon arrival in the Byfrost dome. They were greeted by Heimdall. Cephera had never seen a man like him before. Tall and the golden armour made his skin look rich like chocolate and his golden eyes were eerie but in a beautiful kind of way. He was the gatekeeper and Loki had told Cephera that if he fixed his gaze upon it he could see and hear anything from the nine realms.

Loki had also told her that his parents would be waiting at the palace. Cephera stuck by Loki's side and gazed around in wonder at their surrounding once outside the dome. The bridge itself was full on energizes and reminded her of Mechanova. Many pillars and roads were full on magical energy in Mechanova. Shiaji was mewling on her shoulder as he too looked around at the expanse that was an ocean that seemed to drop off into a dark void full of stars and the golden city off in the distance.

"It's beautiful!" Cephera told Loki.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied and helped her up on the waiting horse. Thor did the same for Jane and all four of them galloped toward the city. From what she knew the city was round with homes and shops surrounding it and the palace was in the center. They followed a straight path through the city streets and Cephera kept her eyes on everything. She even gave smiles and polite waves to those who called out and greeted the passing royals.

Getting to the palace they dismounted and a servant took the horses back to the stables and Loki guided Cephera inside. She had her arm wrapped around his and walked with her usual calm steady steps. They ascended a grand staircase. Thor and Jane had gone elsewhere as she had met the parent before and were giving Loki a chance to introduced Cephera in private.

The throne room was beyond two grand golden doors etched with carvings of some kind. The doors were opened by guards and in they walked. Cephera was amused how similar and yet different Asgard was from Mechanova. The throne room was huge both lengthwise and tall. All around them was open archways to the outdoors but there were up a few levels up from the entrance. Guards stood straight at each archway but they didn't seem overly menacing. Loki continued onward across the room toward the two people waiting at the other side. A man and a woman Cephera assumed was the All father and his queen were waiting.

For two reasons she needed to make a good impression. For herself and her relationship with their son and even though she was adopted she still had to make the right impression as a representative of Mechanova's royal family. Reaching the bottom on the stairs Loki gave a respectful bow to his family and Cephera made a swooping bow of utmost respect. "All father, Mother." Loki said and she heard the tone change between the two titles. "I'd like to present to you Princess Cephera Drogo." He said. Cephera had insisted he use her proper name instead of her earth name.

"Welcome to our kingdom princess." Odin said. He was smiling at her which she took as a good sign.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful city." She replied returning the smile.

"Thor has told us much about you though we wish the information would have come from you Loki." His mother said shifting her comment from Cephera to her son.

"I apologize." Was all Loki said. He sounded annoyed. Cephera knew Loki had been irritated with Thor for speaking about his private life to his parents without his consent. Cephera couldn't help but wonder if she would have met Loki's parents at all if Thor hadn't done that though.

"It would seem Loki is a very quiet man about many things." Cephera offered in an understanding way. The queen smiled at her, her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes. He has always been that way." Queen Frigga said back. "You both will join us for dinner?" She asked gazing down at them.

"We shall." Loki responded with a nod.

"Excellent. I was hoping to learn more about your own realm princess. I have not had the pleasure of knowing anyone outside my own nine realms." Odin said.

"And I will be happy to answer any questions you may have." Cephera replied giving a polite nod.

"Loki, I need to have some private words with yourself and Thor. Your mother will take the princess Cephera with her as well as the lady Jane." Odin didn't ask this he ordered it. Cephera gave Loki's arm a squeeze and let him go. Queen Frigga descended the steps and guided Cephera out of the room. On the way out they found Jane and Thor waiting. They had been fetched by servants it would seem. Cephera gave a wave to Thor who went inside the room and the doors were closed.

"Let's walk the gardens. I find them soothing." Frigga told the girls and Cephera followed with Jane beside her.

(Loki)

Loki waited patiently for Thor to join him. When they were both before their father Odin motioned for them to follow him. They did so in silence. They entered a room and with a wave of his golden staff a magical vision of the nine realms appeared around them almost like a battle map.

"Myself and Hiemdall have been keeping a closer eye on the realms since Loki's release and your frequent trips to Midgard." Odin began. "There have been disturbances around Midgard as of late. There have been glimpses of 'beings' outside our realms appearing and disappearing around the realms but mostly around Earth. We have not gotten a good enough look to tell who they are." Odin said with a very serious tone.

"The Chitauri?" Loki asked more rhetorically to himself.

"This was our first thought and concern. You still refuse to explain exactly what caused you to do what you did over two years ago but your past may very well be catching up to you." Odin said sternly. Loki made to speak but Odin continued. "I do not expect you to spill your secrets now but I want you to realize that those secrets may come to light with or without your consent through others. Your secrets may put the people of Midgard in danger." Odin seemed to be gagging Loki's expression but Loki remained stone like in his features.

"The mortal realm is proving powerful and may stand a good chance against whatever it is coming for them." Loki said. "I will admit they are not as weak as I once thought." It was all he would give them. Living among them was changing him even if he didn't want to admit it right yet.

"This is true father. The work SHIELD has been doing regarding the specials has been life changing for them. Given the right information they could be prepared for an attack." Thor added.

"Be that as it may the fact still remains that we know nothing about this enemy. We do not even know if they are Loki's enemies or just someone new which is why I need to speak with Princess Cephera." Loki stood straighter.

"Why for?" Loki asked. He hated to involve her unnecessarily.

"Her kingdom is located outside the nine realms and therefore they might have extended knowledge of what may be happening. I think it's time to extend Asgards allies beyond Yggdrisil starting with Mechanova." Loki thought about it. From a political forefront it was the best option. Even if they didn't know what was going on they would make good allies all the same.

"I'm sure she'll be accommodating in any way she can be." Loki replied after a moment.

"I'm glad." Odin continued to show the brothers where the biggest disturbances seemed to come and go. Loki was concerned though he didn't show it. He was more concerned with Cephera being on earth and possibly in the enemies path. The collector was a baby compared to Thanos and Loki hoped with all hope that it was not Thanos and his followers but something less threatening.


	50. Chapter 50

Mallakai: oh the trouble... Been looking forward to getting to this for a while. Hehe

Loki's dreamer: yeah. Gotta love evil teasing Loki.

Doctor Loki love: I have plans...crazy plans.

Kurai tenshi015: happy chapter are fun. I'm trying to move the story a long while balancing the relationships between characters. It's hard sometimes. Lol

Akera writer of the night: welcome back!

Gfor098: no one will know what the big threat is...not yet.

Chapter 50

Cephera had enjoyed her walk with the queen. Frigga was kind and spoke to both of them equally. She was a woman of grace and kindness. Cephera liked her very much. A few hours later they found themselves in the banquet room and sat at the large table. The men joined them taking their places next to their significant others. Cephera noticed Loki looked concerned but she didn't question it. Now was not the time. She squeezed his hand next to her a moment before the food was brought out.

"Princess Cephera." Odin said catching her attention.

"Please, just Cephera is fine." She said politely smiling.

"Cephera then, your realm, is it peaceful there?" He asked her.

"It is. Like anywhere we've seen war over the centuries but for the most part we are peaceful." She replied. Cephera was wondering where this talk might go. Was Odin afraid the her father would move against Asgard someday? "My father has the best intentions for his kingdom and its continued preservation." She added.

"As he should as its king." He said with respect and a nod. "I was wondering if you and I might have a chat later regarding your realm and my own." Cephera looked right up at Odin with interested eyes.

"Of course." She said. Cephera listened to the back and forth chats between Thor and his parents. Mostly boasting about Jane's successful work back at SHIELD. Cephera almost felt like Thor tried too hard to get his parents to like Jane. It was clear to Cephera that the queen, at least, already liked Jane but according to Loki they would never allow Thor to marry a human. This saddened Cephera as she could see how very much they loved one another.

Herself and Jane kept quiet except when asked questions. Lunch was wonderful and filling. The food fresh and tasty. They thanked them for the wonderful meal and before Loki could get up from the table Odin had asked to see Cephera. "I will accompany you." Loki offered looking at Odin and not her.

"I would prefer these talks be done in private least there is anything she would not say with you present." Odin said firmly.

"There is nothing I would not say in front of Loki. I have nothing to hide and plan to keep it as such. Anything he may ask me of the meeting I would inform him of later anyhow." Cephera said as sternly as possible without sounding rude. Odin looked between them.

"Very well." Odin said and motioned for them to follow. They followed Odin to a private room. There was a small table and some other furniture. It was a meeting room of sorts. Cephera took a seat next to Loki. "As you can imagine I am very interested in finding out more about your realms and your people." Odin began.

"I would imagine you have many questions but I am sure that perhaps your most pressing matters should come first." She replied. Odin didn't simply want knowledge he wanted something else. She'd been trained, as her sister had, in politics. She caught on quicker then Seraphina. She may not spend much time at home in Mechanova but she remembered all her training.

"Yes. Perhaps you're right. With these new threats and possibly more in the future I would like a chance to speak to your father and propose an alliance between our realms. I would very much like to extend my reach passed the nine realms to others. Having many allies is valuable to keep kingdoms growing and peaceful." Odin said leaning on the table.

"This is true." She agreed. "I can tell you right now that when you speak with my father, as he wouldn't say no to such a tempting offer, though he will ask for something to validate this alliance and I'm not talking a piece of paper." Cephera said. She knew King Yorin well enough. He was a very ambitious man and always reached his sights high though sometimes too high.

"And what might you mean." Cephera took a breath.

"My father believes blood and family forge the best alliances. He would propose a marriage." Odin looked between them. And she heard Loki's breathing change. "Not me." She said after. "I have no direct connection to the throne he saw to that through my adoption. At the time we didn't get along. A marriage through me would give him no peace of mind that I know of. I only tell you because you only have two sons and both are otherwise taken and the only candidate he would choose is my sister. The heir to the throne whom has refused every marriage presented to her. He won't force her to marry. He fears her leaving." Odin shook his head.

"Then how do I forge such an alliance when it would seem my choices are limited." Odin asked.

"I don't know. Make a compelling reason why he cannot marry off my sister to either of your sons. He knows of my relations with Loki. He won't come between that. He's become attached to me over time. But Thor he would seek out. If Thor was otherwise engaged..."

"No." Odin's words were stern and echoed off the walls.

"Why not?" Cephera couldn't help it. She was meddling were she shouldn't but she wanted to try.

"She is human. And unable to be the queen this kingdom needs. Her years short and as much as Thor thinks he will love her always he will tire of her as she grows old." Odin said with sureness he couldn't possibly know.

"Perhaps if you convinced your father to offer you a claim to the throne in succession after your elder sister." Loki offered. She turned to him her mouth slightly open.

"Loki you realize if he said yes then you would be made to marry me. He would not hesitate to hand me off like he does my sister. You wouldn't acknowledge me for fear of your enemies finding me. If you marry me they would know of me for sure." She said.

"If the all father is right to believe that our enemies beyond our realms are Thanos then having your realm as our ally would aid in destroying them for good. You would be put in danger anyway if Odin manages to get your father to agree to the alliance even without a marriage." Cephera bit her lip. Loki was right. No matter how the alliance was forged her realm would become a target. Even if she had no claim to the throne she would be a target as she still held the title of his royal name.

"You would marry me?" She asked turning fully to Loki and forgetting Odin was even in the room.

"I would." Loki replied. Cephera couldn't help but jump up and hug Loki. Her heart pounding wildly. Odin cleared his throat.

"Do you think you could get him to consider this alliance?" Odin asked her as she quickly detached herself from Loki.

"If you had asked me that 400 years ago I would have said no but now I am sure I could." She agreed.

"So be it. If he will only consent to an alliance through marriage he will have it but I would only allow a marriage between the two of you. Thor is not an option, not yet." Cephera felt as though Odin was fearful to have both his sons hate him and so he was allowing Thor to be with Jane until this so called day came when Thor tired of her. Cephera doubted that would happen. She also suspected he easily allowed Loki the marriage in hopes to mend the bond between them by giving Loki something he wanted.

"I will travel to see my father after my trip ends here." Cephera said after a moment. Odin gave a nod.

"I appreciate your effort." He told her.

(Loki)

Loki lay in bed thinking as he sometimes did. Cephera lay next to him spent from his continuos love making. It had surprised even him how fast he had not just considered but decided that he could and would marry her. He hadn't thought of it until she had said it. He'd simply been enjoying his time with her but now the thought of having her as his wife was his most greedy thought.

There was something else on his mind however. His time spent on earth had changed him but more so toward his family. Not Odin, he still had issues with Odin but with Thor and his love for Jane. Loki could see the appeal. He could see that Thor loved her beyond anyone else he had ever claimed to love. Thor had been through many woman he announced loving but none had ever shown as clearly as his for Jane. Just the way Thor gazed at her told Loki this.

As of late Loki had been thinking how he would feel if he knew Cephera would grow old and die in a mortals years. The thought twisted him inside and he wondered if Thor felt that way. To a degree Loki felt bad. Loki looked to his right and saw the steady breathing of his lover and realized she'd fallen asleep. He rolled and kissed her shoulder before getting out of bed and dressing.

Loki made his way down a series of halls until he reached Thor's room. Loki used his magic to send in a serpent. He could see everything through the serpent eyes and moved to wake Jane...only Jane. She woke and through the snake he spoke. "We must talk." He said quietly. Jane looked surprised and shocked and slightly embarrassed as she wore nothing but the thin sheet of Thor's bed.

"Let me dress." She said. He let his conjuring disappear and waited. Jane stepped out a short time after. "This better be an emergency." She said.

"Do you love Thor?" He asked her plain and simple.

"I...of course." She said looking bewildered.

"Would you do anything to be with him forever?" Loki asked still completely serious.

"Yes."

"Even if the risk is great and you could lose your life in the process?" Jane tilted her head.

"Loki...were are you going with this?" She asked confused but also intrigued.

"Walk with me." He said and walked off before she responded. She caught up to him quickly. "A long time ago I was in the habit of making wagers for some very rare items."

"Gambling." Jane said with more shock.

"Of sorts. It's only a gamble if you can possibly lose. As the god of mischief I always made sure the odds were in my favour." He grinned at her.

"So you cheated." Jane didn't look surprised.

"Of course." He chuckled. "Well as I was saying I wagered for many items in my past but this one was one that I had gotten tricked on." Loki pulled out the opal Cephera had given back to him. "This one I was told had the power to open pathways to any realm outside the nine. I was young and didn't know any better. I bet for it, won of course but found the item was not what they claimed. It seemed they just wanted to trick the trickster for a thrill." Jane reached out toward the item but Loki pulled it clear her grasp before she touched it.

"What does it really do?" She asked eyeing it.

"It can become one with a host. It's alive you see. Once it chooses a host it will forever stay connected until the host dies. It feeds off the hosts dreams sustaining its own life and in return in grants the host immortality." Jane stopped her mouth dropping.

"And you're offering it to me? To be this host?" She asked looking him over.

"No. I'm offering you the chance to see if it would accept you. You see the item can only attach itself to a mortal." Loki said.

"And if it doesn't accept me?" She asked.

"It will kill you." Loki replied. "It's your choice Jane. This could grant you everything you could ever dream of or it can end your already short life even earlier." Jane was biting her lip.

"Thor would never allow me too try." She said.

"Then don't tell him and just try." Loki offered holding out the opal once again.

"It's a lot to swallow." Jane said. "I'm stunned you would offer it at all." She admitted.

"I've been thinking of late. You make Thor a better man and perhaps one day a better king." Loki told her. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Maybe sometime to say goodbye to those you love in case things should go astray." Jane swallowed but nodded.

"Time would be good." She agreed. Loki escorted Jane back down the halls to Thor's room and retreated back to his own. He would tell Cephera in the morning. He was lucky it was her to have picked it up all those years ago. She was human but she wasn't mortal. It didn't have an effect on her. He promised her he would tell her one day what the opal was for. Now was a good time to tell her.

A/N: Wahoo! 50 chapters...I wonder if I can go another 50 and make another 100 chapter fic. :p


	51. Chapter 51

Poodle warriors: I find fantasy places much easier to write. As for the offer for Jane it was very surprising.

Loki's dreamer: ha...you're not the only one wanting me to go that extra mile.

Mallakai: Loki's Growing up a little.

Kurai tenshi015: yup opal had a nice plan behind it. :) as for the marriage we will see.

Dawn: happy I'm being original. I try to keel it fresh but it gets hard with so much Fanfiction out there. Aiming for 100 chapters it would seem. Lol

Akera writer of the night: I like a mixture of nice Loki and bad ass loki.

Doctor Loki love: I'll consider your daddy Loki...no promises. As for Jane well enjoy this chap cause its her POV mostly. :)

Miss Padawan: another step forward for the couples. :) I'm get the feeling you want Jane to say yes. Lol

Chapter 51

Jane sat in silence on one of the many large ledges around the palace. She was lost in deep thought over Loki's offer. She hadn't told Thor. She hadn't told anyone. She loved Thor and she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever but the risks...if she died trying this Thor would blame Loki and any amount of respect they had found for one another would die with her.

There was more at risk then just her life. Loki would be to blame for her death and it was possible even Odin would look down on him for it. Jane may not have liked Loki right off the hop but he grew on her. He must knew the risk he was taking offering this to her and she was proud of him for taking such a step. If this worked it would only bring Loki and Thor closer as brothers but if it didn't...she wasn't sure the cons outweighed the pros at this point. The decision was a hard one and one she was beginning to realize she could make without telling Thor first.

She needed the peace of mind knowing Thor was behind her or at least not about to kill Loki if she did in fact die. Jane bit her lip. Her hand was absently playing with the silk of her Asgardian gown. If she became immortal and she could marry Thor she'd one day be queen. Did she want that kind of title and responsibility? To be queen to the king of such a beautiful and mystical land such as Asgard.

Jane beat her head lightly against the pillar her back was against. She had never thought of everything this way before. Now that she was it all seemed like too much too soon. She felt overwhelmed. Soft steps alerted Jane to someone stopping near her. She turned her head excepting to see Cephera but instead saw the queen. Jane swallowed.

"You look in deep thought." The queen said taking a seat near Janes feet.

"Yes." Was all Jane managed to say. The queen had been so kind to her since her first arrival.

"What troubles you?" She asked putting a kind hand to Janes dress.

"I have been thinking about a lot of things lately." Jane said. She couldn't possibly tell her everything on her mind.

"I don't bite. Perhaps I can help ease your thoughts." Queen Frigga smiled with a fondness Jane had seen her smile with before.

"I was thinking of 'what ifs'." Jane said taking a different route for this talk. "What if there was a way for me to become immortal. I was thinking about what I would do if I could." Frigga nodded as if knowing Jane would one day ponder this.

"And what have you thought so far?" She asked settling into a more comfortable position.

"I'm on the edge really. On one hand I love Thor more then anything and would do whatever it took to be with him longer but then there comes more responsibilities." The queen gave a knowing smile.

"Like when he is king and you are queen?" She said. Jane couldn't help but nod.

"Yes. I have lived a fairly common life. I'm not sure I'd make a good queen." Jane admitted.

"Even women who are bred and trained to take a throne are not truly ready. Some even make horrible queens. Sometimes those with a different way of looking at the world make the best monarchs." Frigga said. "You are a kind, thoughtful and ambitious woman. If it means anything at all I think you'd make a fine queen if that time came for you." Jane felt her spirits lift. To be told that by a woman she admired and respected was ground breaking. "You follow your instincts and I'm sure it will lead you down the right path." Jane tiled her head quizzically. The queens words were almost hiding something behind them like she knew something.

Before Jane could ask what she meant Frigga stood and gave Jane's arm a gentle squeeze before walking away.

XxX

Jane waited for Thor to say something...anything but he just stood there dumbfounded looking at her. She had waited till bed time to tell Thor about Loki's offer and it would seem that even Thor was speechless. She had expected him to at least declare that she could not do it for fear of her dying but so far he seemed to be absorbing the information.

Finally..."surely there is a way to be sure that it would accept you." Was what Thor said.

"If there is, Loki didn't mention it." Jane said.

"I am not sure how I feel about this. I want you with me Jane I do but I cannot ask you to risk your life for it." Thor was pacing.

"And it's my decision." Jane told him. Thor looked at her standing still.

"It should be our decision." He said. "Together."

"Yes but I want to do it to be with you longer and you'd rather I not do it so you can have what short time you already have. No decision would come out of it. I want to do it. Medically I'm fine, I'm physically fit. Why would it reject me?" Jane said. Thor sighed. "I would rather have you by my side when I try than to do it alone." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You really want to tempt this don't you?" Thor sat beside her and took her hands in his.

"Yes. More than anything." Thor looked to have given up his resolve.

"If your intention is to do so anyway then I will support you but know if you should die I will never love another." He kissed her before she could respond.

XxX

"Now?" Loki said looking surprised at Jane and Thor who both showed up at his room doors at a very late hour.

"No time like the present." Jane said squeezing Thor's hand.

"You do not wish to set your affairs in order?" Loki asked eyeing them.

"I'm confident there is no reason it should reject me." Jane said standing tall. Loki looked to Cephera who was looking back at him.

"I admit I did not think you would agree so fast." Loki responded. "There are other things to be told. I have been doing some extra lengthy research." He told them both. Jane felt a bubble rise in her belly. The tone Loki took was a little frightening.

"Perhaps we can move to your tower and you can tell us there." Thor said. Loki sighed and nodded. All four of them went upstairs. Thor stood, Jane sat in a small arm chair, Loki sat behind his desk and Cephera sat on the desk. "What information have you found that has you sounding worried?" Thor inquired.

"The item it not something one just accepts. As you both know it accepts you. The opal itself is like a Cocoon for what lays inside. The creature inside is of a magical nature but I would consider it a type of parasite. Not all parasites are bad as I told Jane this one feeds off dreams but the integration into Janes system could prove...agonizing." Loki paused and Jane found herself trying to steel her nerves.

"How painful?" Jane asked.

"Further research has shown me that it's the pain of the integration that causes the host to perish, not the parasite itself." Jane was nodding but her mind was elsewhere. Could she handle the pain? Was it that bad that so many had perished before her?

"Wait?! How many have tried to become one with this thing?" She asked realizing she actually didn't know.

"Thousands." Loki replied and even he looked unsure if that was an accurate reading. Jane felt her face pale.

"Amelia!" Cephera said suddenly making everyone stop and look at her. "We should postpone this until we get back to earth. Amelia can use her calm and keep Jane calm during her transformation." Cephera looked proud of herself and Jane thought it was a decent idea.

"She cannot take away Janes pain." Loki said leaning back in his chair.

"No but she can help Jane survive it." Cephera nodded.

"This is a more fitting approach then just chance." Thor said.

"There is something else." Loki said. "There may be physical changes as well. Nothing major, a few marks across the flesh."

"I would love Jane no matter how she looks." Janes heart swelled at that comment.

"It's settled then? Back to Midgard for Janes new life and possibly my own." Loki looked between them and Jane felt like she missed something.

"Your own?" Jane asked.

"Odin wants to forge an alliance with Cephera's father but Cephera believes the only way to do that is with a marriage." Loki explained and Jane broke into a smile.

"You're getting married?" She said just as Thor say 'what?!'

"Nothing's final. My father my not ask for it though I know him pretty well and I think he would. I have to see to some things first before I can see him." Cephera added.

"Still this is wonderful news. That Loki would even consider it is joyous in itself." Thor just about roared as he beamed a wide smile.

"Calm down Thor. You'll need that enthusiasm if a marriage should come to pass." Loki said sounding almost irritated but also amused.

"Do not worry. Should it happen I will be plenty happy then too." Jane laughed at Thor's sudden mood. Everything in life seemed to be coming together. Only a few hurdles to jump before they reached the finish line.

(Loki)

Loki folded Cephera into his embrace in his bath. After their talk in the tower the mood was feeling less somber. After he had told Cephera about the opal and what he had said to Jane she had helped him search for more information. They had both feared what Jane would say after that but it hadn't gone too badly. Cephera's quick thinking came in handy.

Loki kissed her shoulder and her neck lovingly. "I'm leaning more toward this marriage with every passing hour. To think of having you at my side always is sorely tempting." He told her. She giggled.

"And imagine how your life would be if you had continued to run from me." She teased.

"I was not running, I was strategically avoiding." He growled nipping at her skin.

"That's a fancy way of saying running." She poked him playfully. Loki easily turned her to face him and kissed her hard pulling her head back by her hair and forcing her mouth to open and let him in. She sighed into his kiss as she always did.

"Just imagine having to put up with this for centuries. My lusts and possessive nature." He growled attacking her neck leaving marks in his wake and her squeals in the air.

"I thought I was getting all that anyway without a marriage." She said to him when she got a chance.

"Well now...weren't we prepared." He teased her kissing her again.

"I love you as you are and will always do so married or not." She told him and bit his bottom lip playfully and sucked a little. He pressed his erection to her below the water and she smiled. It wasn't often she escaped his grasp before bed. She was his and he would take what he wanted from her when he yearned for it. She wasn't just a means to a glorious end but of course he wasn't about to turn it down. He was no fool. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

And if he got her at the right time of the month she was the one all over him. He enjoyed that though she never truly dominated him. It wasn't in her nature. She screamed for him, never the other way around. Sometimes during those times of the month he'd make her beg for it before he would give it to her. Teasing both her and himself. Loki felt that they had a very healthy relationship considering its beginning. And it could only get better from here once their enemies were defeated.


	52. Chapter 52

Loki's dreamer: me?! Do something evil? When have I ever done that?! (Shady smile)

Akera writer of the night: I think Loki is sexy in all his forms. :P

Mallakai: all questions you have are answered here. :p

Kurai Tenshi015: her transformation wouldn't be fun I can tell you that.

Midnight awaken on you: oh I have many more plots waiting to happen.

Dawn: yup 100 chapters...with all my ideas should be easy.

Doctor Loki love: you always make me think of daddy loki. Lol

Poodle warriors: very tough and as always only time will tell.

Gfor098: hope college is going well. :) no worries on crazy out of order comments. I don't mind. My only hope it that you continue to enjoy this story even if you don't get time to review. :)

Chapter 52

Thor was sitting with Loki is private. He had spirited him away after breakfast to talk to him. "I cannot tell you what your offer to Jane means to me. I knew deep down the you were still the brother I once knew." Thor said his heart conveying every feeling in his tone.

"Don't be ridiculous." Loki scoffed. "I did it for Asgard. If not for that woman you would still be that reckless boy you once were. I feel I owe her a debt." Loki waved off Thor's sentimental speech. Thor could only grin. Thor knew Loki had more than just that reason but Thor would not push it. To have Loki intervene at all was more then Thor could have ever hoped to happen. Now he could marry her and have her with him for the rest of his life.

"I plan to talk to father later about Janes new life here in Asgard." Loki sighed. Thor was aware of how Loki felt about Odin.

"Thor when I told you that Odin would not let you marry her and that he was only indulging you I meant it. I am not sure marrying Jane will be so easy even with her immortality should she survive." Loki told him. Thor could hear that Loki's tone had changed. His tone used to hold joy in telling Thor this, now there no joy to be heard.

"I have taken your warnings to heart and I have been thinking of ways to counter any argument father might have on the subject should he refuse me." Thor beamed. He was sure he thought of every reason Odin might have to keep him and Jane apart. He even thought of things he didn't think possible but had ways to address them anyway.

"Good luck. You may have faith in the all father and his so called kind heart but I do not. I fear keeping Jane by your side may prove more difficult than you'd like." Loki said straightening his tunic.

"He has allowed a union between yourself and Cephera, how can you still doubt him?" Thor asked shaking his head stretching his hands out in motions as he spoke.

"He allows my union because it's convenient for him. Had it not been I assure you he would not have allowed it. We are but pawns Thor. Used to unite and gain things for this kingdom. It is not only Odin who uses his children this way it is all monarchs." Thor understood what Loki was saying and indeed he expected Odin to perhaps say something of the same thing which is why he felt he had prepared himself well.

"Wish me luck brother. I am going to speak with him before another opportunity should pass." Thor stood straight and serious. Preparing himself for his speech.

"You will need more than luck." Loki said. Thor smirked, he was confident he had this well thought through.

XxX

Thor waited for Odin to finished with another subject who was currently taking up his time. Once he had his chance he entered the throne room. "Father, I would like to speak with you on a matter regarding Jane." Thor announced proud and serious. Loki may not see that Odin loved him but Thor was sure that in his own way Odin loved them both equally.

"Speak my son." Odin said nodding. Thor stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne and gave a respectful nod to his father.

"After all this time we have discovered a way to grant Jane immortality." Thor said for his opening statement. He saw Odin's jaw tighten.

"And how is this?" Odin asked.

"A magical item Loki happened upon in his youth." Thor told him and briefly described the item and what Jane would have to do. He felt if his father knew how much she was willing to risk he would see how strong and loving she was. Odin at one point looked surprised but regained his usual professional demeanour.

"And she is willing to do this? To take this risk and endure such pains to be with you?" Odin inquired as if making sure he had heard correctly.

"She is. We have a plan in place to help her. I love her father and she loves me. I want to marry Jane. She has the heart of an angel and the iron will of a warrior. She'd make a fine Aesir." Thor boasted.

"Be that as it may there are still things you have yet to understand." Odin said and Thor felt his confidence fall a little.

"If it is an alliance you want then a marriage with Jane would ally us with Midgard. They may have once been a weak race but now they flourish and would make fine allies in years to come." Thor grinned. Odin was shaking his head and stood from his throne. He descended the steps to stand before Thor.

"It is not that. Thor, we make many mistakes in our long lives. It took Loki's fall for me to see this. I have made many mistakes and am only now realizing the depth of those mistakes and what those early decision have done or will do to your futures." Odin put a hand to Thor's shoulder. "I have nothing against Jane, she is a fine woman and I would sanctify this union had I not given my word that you would marry another."

Thor felt everything drop. His throat grew dry and his head swam with nothing and everything at once. "What?!" Thor finally exclaimed. Out of all the things he imagined his father saying this was not one of them.

"It was a long time ago, not long after your birth. During the battle against Laufey one of my close friends died saving me. A great man from a fine family. In his last breaths he asked me to watch over his family and see to it they were well kept. He had only a wife and a baby girl." Odin paused. "After he died I went to see his wife once the war was over and between myself and her I promised her a union between our families through marriage to honor his sacrifice to me and to solidify your place in this world."

"Who?" Thor said a rage building in him but he was unable to unleash it.

"The lady Sif." Odin replied. Thor froze. Sif had always been one of his closest friends growing up and now he realized why she had been around to begin with. They had tried a relationship once but they had ended it on neutral grounds realizing that they made better friends than lovers.

"That was why you were so happy when Sif and I had been courting." Thor breathed realization of everything hitting him. "But father that did not work out. Sif and I are the best of friends and I am sure she would understand if this union were to be broken." Thor insisted.

"Your mother has been on my back since you've shown such love and devotion to Jane to sever the promise and let you follow your heart but I gave my word. What kind of king would I be if I didn't keep it. I would have no honor should I break such a promise." Odin looked forlorn. "I have been regretting that decision since the day I realized how much it was going to make you unhappy. I know how much a good loving wife means to have by a kings side but I will not break my oath." Odin stepped back and Thor couldn't look at him. His hands clenched into fists. He said nothing to his father as he turned and left the room.

(Loki)

Loki couldn't take his eyes off her from his spot on his room balcony. Cephera was below in the gardens with Jane and his mother. She was chasing around and playing with a gaggle of children that had come to greet them only moments ago. He hadn't seen what she was like with the children she worked with but seeing her with the Asgardian children he knew she was good to them.

Shiaji was with them giving chase to the squealing kids while Cephera and Jane would chase them as well and snatch them up. Loki enjoyed the look on his mothers face. It was reassuring to know his mother was fond of Cephera. Ironically it was Thor and Odin who lead him to her. Both of them conspiring to force him to go and observe the Midgardians. Loki wouldn't say it but he owed them a debt.

Cephera looked up shielding her eyes from the sun. "Come join us?" She yelled out. Of course she would know he was watching.

"I don't have the kind of energy you do." He called back shaking his head. She made a silly face at him before getting tackled by three kids. Shiaji added to the pile up, licking them happily while Cephera cried out with laughter below. Loki grinned and caught his mothers eye. She gave him a delightful smile and a nod. No matter how much Loki had tried he couldn't not feel a fondness for Frigga. Even on his return her words for him were filled with kindness and she hadn't seemed to judge him like everyone else.

Loki found it odd Thor had not come back from his talk with Odin that had been hours ago. He hadn't seen the goofy oaf since after breakfast and Loki was concerned. He hated putting himself out there for nothing and he felt this talk with Odin would not go well. It dawned on Loki suddenly and without a word he retreated from his balcony and out of the palace all together.

He arrived at the training arena quickly and found Thor hurling his hammer at any target he could find that he had not yet broken. The guards around the arena had been dismissed and the warriors three were standing off to the side not wanting to get between the prince and his anger. "How long has he been here?" Loki asked the three.

"An hour maybe more." Hogun replied. Though Loki's relationship with them never truly mended they had been talking civil to one another.

"It's bad then." Loki commented mentally growling.

"What happened?" Fandral said eyeing Loki.

"He went to talk to Odin about himself and Jane. We found a way to make her immortal and he wants to marry her." Loki said simply.

"Oh dear." Fandrel looked back at Thor from their hiding place. "Looks as though that talk went very badly." Loki nodded agreement.

"Someone should go talk to him." Volstagg suggested.

"Are you crazy? Trying to talk to him right now would be like tackling a wild boar." Fandrel scolded.

"I've done that." Volstagg said proudly.

"Then you go talk to him." Hogun said shooing Volstagg to go.

"Ahh...You all know I'm not that well versed with words. Loki should go." Volstagg said taking the attention off him. Loki turned to leave. He had an idea.

"Where are you going?" Fandrel asked quickly following the younger prince.

"To retrieve the one person capable of getting him to talk right now." Loki replied. "Or at least get him to stop destroying stuff." He added. The warriors three followed him curiously. He swiftly arrived back in the gardens and fetched his mother. He had thought maybe Jane but as the pain Thor was feeling came from his relationship with her he decided his mother was the best choice at this time to at least calm him down. He was discrete about summoning her away leaving Jane and Cephera behind to play. As much as he loathe to admit it, Loki felt bad for Thor.

A/N: I'm still fangirling over the comic con footage of Loki. OMG!


	53. Chapter 53

(Been sticking to Asgard for now. I figured be easier then going back and forth. Lets assume nothing interesting is happening on Midgard right now. Lol)

**This chapter is dedicated to Loki's Dreamer! I always aim to please!**

Loki's dreamer: yeah I needed some more twists for my plot. Hehe

Anonymous Guest: ...thanks for the odd spam.

Mallakai: No one can catch a break in this fic. Haha. I'm evil.

Kurai tenshi015: Odin is king but that also comes with responsibilities. A kings word means a lot to his people.

Doctor loki love: Thor is in a pickle and who knows how I'll resolve it...well I do. Lol. This is not actually what I was originally going to do but then I got this succession of ideas and had to go this way.

Summer1: haha. I was at work watching it for the 10 time and I was still squealing at it. Lol

Gfor098: hahahaha. I had to read that twice to understand. Lol

Chapter 53

Cephera couldn't feel worse if she tried. Her fun times in the gardens had been cut short when Frigga had come back with Loki and took Jane. It wasn't until Loki drew Cephera away that she found out the news. Her heart ached for what Jane and Thor might be going through right now. She was sat in a chair facing the fire in Loki's tower. Her eyes watching the flames lick upward and spark large and small. The crackle reaching her ears while she just sat there thinking.

She hadn't seen Jane or Thor after. Not even during supper. "Cephera?" Loki's voice made her turn her head. "You're worrying over something not involving us and something we cannot change." He said to her.

"I can't help it. I can only imagine how I would feel if you were to marry another with or without your own consent." She replied.

"Life is unfair, it is just the way of the world everywhere." He told her. She frowned.

"Yes but you think they could catch a break. So much has kept them from finding true happiness for so long and now this? How could Odin not tell him before Thor invested his feelings so deeply elsewhere." Cephera shook her head. She was aware that one doesn't really choose where to place their heart but at least Thor wouldn't have had the high hopes for more had he known.

"No doubt Odin expected Thor to grow tired of Jane or out live her. I highly doubt he saw her immortality coming. From what I gather the all father wanted Thor to have his youthful freedom before tying him down with such things as arranged marriages." Loki rubbed his temple. "I admit it was a horrible way to go about it. I'd have been furious too had it been me but still you cannot dwell on it." Loki stood and walked to her. He forced her to her feet, took a seat and plopped her back in his lap. "I count my lucky stars I have been granted the honor of marrying you should it come to that." Loki tilted her head down with his finger and thumb on her chin.

"I'm surprised you'd marry me at all." She admitted. With Loki's original feelings and confused mindset she really had been surprised. "But I'm glad you will. I really think it's the only option to get my father to agree but first I need to talk to him about my succession." She sighed biting her lip. Seraphina had been the one primped and primed to become queen someday but ironically Cephera was more suited for the part. She had tact that her sister lacked and inner heart and poise. King Yorin had at one point said how he wished Cephera had been his heir and not Seraphina. At the time neither twin thought of actually taking it seriously and nether had king Yorin but now Cephera had to.

"Would you like to be queen?" Loki asked her. She stared at him a moment.

"I think I could do a lot of good as a queen." Cephera said. "But it was never my ambition and still isn't. Though if my sister had it her way she would hand it over. She doesn't want to be a queen. She hates being a princess and she hates all the responsibility." Cephera shrugged. "I can't see Steve wanting to be a king." Cephera cracked a smile at the thought.

"You think they will work?" Loki asked regarding their ongoing odd relationship.

"I do mainly because of how much my sister has changed since they began to date. It may have started as a game of sorts but Steve always took it seriously and now Seraphina is too. I've never seen her actually happy to spend so much time with any one person that was male before. I'm happy for her." It was true. Seraphina had never been the settling down type and it drove her father crazy but now...now everything was changing. Seraphina hadn't told the king about Steve and Cephera had an odd feeling she didn't plan too.

The king could be over bearing at times. Every time Seraphina brought someone home he hoped that he would be the guy to change her but of course it never happened. Seraphina was not a girl you simply controlled and her father knew it. He knew if he pushed her or forced her she would rebel and he would be left with no heir at all and that was why he was so lenient with her.

Cephera squirmed in Loki's lap. He had gone from patiently listening to her to slipping his hand up her legs beneath her skirt and up along her hip to trace the top of her underwear. She placed her forehead to his. "Loki." She chided.

"I'm just trying to get your mind off all of this negative stuff." He teased fingering the lace of her undies. Cephera couldn't be mad at him. He always enjoyed pleasing her and learning more about her sexually. He was a very passionate man in the bedroom and she had yet to deny him since his dog house days. The way he took her depended on her own mood and what was happening around them. Having a bad day made him take her slowly and for a lengthy time. Happy days made him take her fast but several times throughout the night. Then there was the one week she was the one who wanted it hard and rough. Loki loved that week, he liked to tease her and make her beg for it.

"You need to find other ways to take my mind off things other then using sex." She told him while still allowing him to kiss her neck while slipping the sleeve of her dress down.

"Why would I do that when this works so well." He tease nipping her now bare shoulder. She closed her eyes a smile spreading across her lips as she concentrated on his mouth and his wandering hand. He caressed her hip and along her leg and near her inner thighs but never touching where she enjoyed it most. She squirmed more as she grew wet. His free hand was working the clasps at the back of her dress with ease. Each one coming undone in one try. When she was free she slipped her arms out of the dress and corset beneath.

Loki helped her slip the whole dress over her head leaving her sitting on him in just her cotton panties. He tugged at the lace of the underwear looking her over. He trailed his fingers down the skin of her back and slipped his hand into the back of her panties and easily lifted her to slip them over her rounded ass. Cephera, at this point, lifted herself to remove her underwear all together. Loki chuckled at how easy she was to sway sexually. She couldn't help it. She wasn't well versed with sex. She hadn't had anyone else aside from Loki but she knew enough to know he was good at what he did and she craved his touch.

"Go stand in front of my desk." He said pushing her to stand and giving her butt a simple slap. She eyed him as she walked away and did as she was told. She stood facing him in all her naked glory. Loki stood and removed his tunic and unfastened his pants. She couldn't help but smile as his length sprang free when his pants hit his ankles. He stepped free of them and walked toward her. "Are you wet my pet?" He asked her.

"Maybe you should check." She said coyly. Loki growled and grabbed her spinning her to face away from him. His hand on her back forced her to bend forward. Cephera braced her hands on his desktop as his hand caressed her ass and further down between her legs and sinking a finger into her wetness. She sighed.

"I'm not disappointed." He said bending and kissing her back. Cephera moaned as he began to rubbed and tease her cunt from behind. Slipping his fingers through her nether lips and every so often poking a finger inside her to pump a little and then tease her again. He didn't lavish attention on her clit as he knew she enjoyed and she knew he was doing it to tease her. It wasn't for a little while that he moved further between to touch her clit. He rubbed so softly she tried to hump against his hand to get more friction. He pulled away tisking at her. "Say my name." He whispered into her ear his chest pressing to her back while his finger still teased her.

"Loki." She said her voice holding a yearning in it. He rewarded her by rubbing her clit a little but it wasn't enough he stopped again.

"Say my name." He demanded a little louder nipping at her ear.

"Loki." She said matching the loudness of his own voice. Once again she was rewarded with his fingers rubbing her clit. She moaned and rolled her hips back before he withdrew smacking her ass for her movements.

"Say my name." He demanded louder standing straight and placing two fingers deep inside her.

"Loki." She said with a loud moan. His fingers withdrew and he vigorously fingered her clit till she began to pant and moan. When he withdrew this time she expected it but still she lamented the loss of contact.

"Say...my...name!" He all but yelled it to her. In the midst of opening her mouth to say his name he filled her quickly with his cock.

"LOKI!" She screamed his name out of sudden surprise and being completely turned on. He didn't stop his thrusts or teasing this time. He held her hips as she continued to brace herself on his desk. She panted hard and took his eager thrusts in stride. He didn't usually make her so vocal but it would seem he had a new way to play with her this night. One hand stayed on her hip while the other grabbed her hair. He pulled her to arch back toward him making his thrusts short but deep. She mewled loudly.

"Mine. All mine." He growled biting down on her shoulder making her scream in delight. Loki groaned and let her go. She collapsed forward digging her nails into the wooden desk. He changed his thrust to long hard ones and then back to short pummelling deep ones. Cephera's voice was becoming hoarse with passion and pleasure each time he switched strides.

"Please..." She said looking over her shoulder the best she could.

"Please what love?" He asked slowing to listen.

"Please let me cum." She said. Loki grinned and bent forward again. His hand slipping around her and down between her thighs. He began humping against her again while his fingers took her to her height of pleasure and right over her edge. She called his name again as she came and he grunted as her walls clutched him. Seconds later he met his own finally stilling and then partially falling on her but hugging her around the waist and kissing her red and bruised shoulder.

"You've no idea what you do to me." He told her his voice husky and loving. He slipped from her body and easily teleported them both to his room. They fell on the bed in a heap wrapped in each other closely. His lips were touching her forehead and his legs twisted in hers.

"If I become your wife I hope you continue to always make love to me with such passion." She said bending her head back to kiss him. He played with her tongue a moment before releasing her and holding her tighter.

"Good luck trying to tame me. My passion will never cease as long as I'm presented with such a tempting treat." Cephera giggled and cuddled her head below his chin closing her eyes to allow sleep to come.


	54. Chapter 54

Kurai tenshi015: thought you might like it. :)

Loki's dreamer: I'm glad you agree with the queen and king thing. :) been something I was trying to work around.

Mallakai: Thor's new situation has and will change how Thor looks at life and family. As for the 'say my name' you can thank Loki's dreamer. She wanted me to write it in and I did. :)

Doctor Loki love: thanks Loki's dreamer for the SDCC stuff. She suggested it and I went with it. Lol

Kat snowstorm: excellent. I'm happy everyone enjoyed it!

Akera writer of the night: I figure we needed some sexy time. Hadn't had it in a little while. Haha. And I have plenty of twists to come.

Chapter 54

Jane had spent her night and most of her day curled in Thor's tense embrace. His tight arms around her were symbolic of how badly he didn't want to let her go. The news he brought to her and been heartbreaking and Jane suddenly felt as though she had deep down thought it had all been too good to be true. Like Thor she didn't want to let go. Frigga had assured them that she planned to continue to appeal to her husband on the matter but Jane had little hope. To a degree she suddenly felt she understood Loki's dislike for his father.

It wasn't that she hated Odin but she really wished he had gone about things differently. It was clear that Odin hadn't done it with the intention of hurting Thor at any point in his life but she just wished he wasn't so stubborn about keeping his promise. People broke their promises all the time but then again he was a king. His people meant a lot to him. Without the trust of his people what kind of king would he be. Jane had decided that should this work out somehow, which would take a miracle, she would never arrange a marriage for her children. As for her immortality they had decided to wait. Loki would keep the opal until the day came Jane was ready.

Truthfully Jane only wanted immortality so she could stay with Thor but if he couldn't stay with her she would rather not spend a very long life watching him be with someone else. He understood her newest decision and had decided to spend his days with her as he once did. Spending everyday together like it was their last but he made it clear he would fight for her. He would appeal to Odin every visit if he had too.

Jane looked at Thor's sleeping face. He had trouble getting any sleep after the long disappointing day they had. In the morning Thor planned to go speak with Sif's mother and see if anything could be changed from her end. As far as Thor knew Sif hadn't known about their arranged marriage either and if she did Thor would not be pleased. He had shared with Jane that it was bad enough Odin knew without speaking of it but if Sif had known he would feel betrayed that she had not told him. In fact Jane had met Sif and had liked the woman. Respected her for rising up as a warrior when it wasn't a woman's place to be such a thing among Asgard.

She knew of his past relationship with her that turned into a solid friendship. Jane wasn't sure what Thor would do now. He was not happy over the arranged marriage and seemed concerned that if the marriage should go through that not only himself but Sif would suffer for it emotionally. Jane had at one point felt that she should let go of this dream to be with him. To pretend not to love him and break his heart now so he could move on later but she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it because she loved him too greatly and he would see through the lies.

Jane couldn't wait to return to earth. Away from all this hurt and confusion. They were leaving for earth in two days time and Jane wasn't sure if she really ever wanted to revisit this place knowing it held nothing for her except a man she wouldn't be able to be with the way she wanted.

(Thor)

Thor stood next to Jane in the Byfrost dome looking sullen. His talk with Sif's mother had not gone well. The woman was stubborn and convinced that this was Sif's only chance to find a suitable husband as no one else wanted her for her strong mind and her skills in the arena. In fact her mother was so sure no man wanted to marry her that she had offered Thor a way out. If Thor could find a man willing to marry and take care of Sif as she was, for who she was then she would allow Thor to be released from Odin's word.

One would think this a prize opportunity but for Thor it was not. Sif was not some gift to be passed about. He wouldn't force her to marry a man that did not love her. But then again that was what was already happening. Thor loved her as a friend, a sister even but not as a man should love his future bride. Sif herself had not known of the arrangements and vowed to help Thor find a way to end it. She knew herself a marriage with Thor would yield only awkward pain.

So Thor was going back to earth with Jane, Loki and Cephera a less than happy man. He would spent whatever time he could with Jane while he could and when he returned to Asgard he would seek new ways to keep her at his side. His mother was even against the union set up for him. The only two people who were determined to go through with it were the two who made the pact. Thor couldn't hate them. They were looking out for their families futures he just wished they had found another way to do it.

The Byfrost lit up and they were pulled back to Midgard. Thor took Jane home with the intent of staying with her there while Loki and Cephera left for Tony's

(Cephera)

Cephera found her sister curled up in her bed. Even though Tony had given Seraphina one of her own she still slept there when she could. Cephera smiled but she was nervous. Loki was with her looking down at her sister. "You two are close, more so than just twins." He commented kneeling on the bed toward her twin.

"Yes. Very close. Every since we were little..." Cephera didn't get to finish the sentence. Loki had, in one push, rolled her sister off the bed and to the floor. Seraphina woke with a startled cry.

"What the...?" She said and glared up at Loki who was smirking and now sitting back against the headboard casually.

"You're needed." He said to her nodding toward Cephera. Seraphina said a few choice words under her breath and pulled herself to her feet. She was wearing only her tank top and underwear.

"I don't like him." Seraphina said to Cephera. Cephera only giggled. She knew her sister didn't mean it. "What's up?" Seraphina asked crossing her arms.

"I'm going to Mechanova." Cephera said and Seraphina looking slightly shocked.

"Why? I'm here." Seraphina said surprised. Usually Cephera only went back to see her sister.

"Odin All father has an offer. He wishes an alliance to be forged between our kingdoms." Cephera said. Seraphina groaned and whisked a hand through her brown tresses.

"Cephera you know what fathers like..." Cephera only smiled putting up a finger to silence her sister.

"I do. Which is why I have an offer for him." Seraphina's attention was caught again and she patiently waited to hear more. "I want him to removed my conditions. I want to have a claim to the throne so that through a marriage between myself and Loki an alliance can be born." Cephera took a deep breath. Saying it out loud was some what scary.

"Are you kidding me?" Seraphina said all too hopeful.

"No." Cephera said. Seraphina took Cephera's hand.

"If he does this do you know what that means?" She asked her eyes wide and holding more excitement then Cephera had ever seen.

"That I would be getting married?" Cephera offered as an answer somewhat confused.

"No. That if I so choose I can advocate throne and you could be his successor. It he allows you the right then why shouldn't it be you. I could live the life I've always wanted and you would do a much better job as ruler." Cephera felt her mouth hang. She knew her sister hated being princess or the though of being queen but she didn't expect her to hand it over. The thought suddenly occurred to her that if King Yorin knew his daughter well, which he did, then he might say no simply because Seraphina would step down.

"Seraphina, don't get too excited he could very well say no." Cephera said not voicing her immediate thoughts on the matter. Then Seraphina looked to Loki and frowned.

"You're right but have you considered that he might say no because it's Loki you'd be marrying. Since he found out about your love affair with the dark prince of Asgard I'm sure he's been digging up information and Loki's past isn't a clean one. Father might fear that Loki would try to usurp the throne sometime down the road." Loki growled and sat up.

"My past misdeeds may have been a bit rash but I would never do that." Loki's tone was dark.

"I'm not saying you would I'm saying he might think about that." Seraphina said. "Tread lightly on this one Cephera. Who knows what way it will go." Seraphina looked less hopeful than before and Cephera certainly felt more nervous then she had.

XxX

Cephera took her sisters words to heart. She would make this trip alone save for Shiaji. She was better versed with her words without others there to hinder them. She took out her own stone that would teleport her worlds away to her home realm. She wore a long gown befitting a princess and with Shiaji on her shoulder and her sister and Loki watching Cephera said the words that would take her away.

She appeared in her own bedroom. It was light out and her room looked pristine though she hadn't used it for almost 100 years. She thought it was somewhat ironic that the realm she didn't see as her home and had left on many occasions could one day be hers to rule. Shiaji purred nuzzling her chin and Cephera gave a nod to herself. She left her room and as she passed the servants in the halls they greeted her normally. It wasn't unusual for her to just appear there but without her sister present King Yorin would know something was amiss.

She knew where to find him by asking one of the servant girls. When Cephera entered the massive ballroom she found her father dancing about with a bunch of servant girls. He was flirting and giving their asses a slap as he did so. Cephera rolled her eyes. King Yorin was much like Seraphina when it came to their libido, or rather Seraphina was like him. Either way it worked out and wasn't hard to tell they shared blood.

"Father." Cephera said interrupting his dance and the girls flirty giggles. He let go the servant and with a broad smile he came toward Cephera. He gave her a welcoming hug that she accepted with a smile.

"Cephera." He said tapping her nose before looking around. "Where's your sister?" He inquired.

"She's well. She's back on earth." Cephera replied.

"Is she now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Leave us." He commanded his voice echoing off the walls. When the room was empty and sealed he brought Cephera to sit on one of the many benches littering the walls. "There has never been a time you have come here just for me, what's on your mind?" He asked her. Cephera took a deep breath and began.


	55. Chapter 55

**Announcement: my ex boyfriend moves out of my apartment tomorrow morning. For those who have moved before you know what that entails and the mess it leaves behind. Due to this and the fact I am still working there will be no more chapters until Tuesday. I am going to try and get one done for Monday but I make no promises as my place is a mess and I'm exhausted. So until Tuesday or hopefully Monday!**

**Extremely short chapter today. Just a little something for ya's before I disappear. Thanks for all the reviews and all the super great support!**

Chapter 55

Seraphina had made herself comfortable on Steve's couch while Steve finished making supper. It was dinner and a movie at home today. Currently Seraphina was stuffing her face with Doritos. "If you keep eating those you're not going to have room for the spaghetti." Steve warned her. She smirked.

"I always have room for more." She said. It was true. Seraphina was a big eater. She wasn't a super skinny girl but she was a healthy weight for her height and well toned. She made sure to stay that way. Cephera was the healthy picker eater. Her sister was small everywhere. Just another thing that set the twins apart. Cephera had left for Mechanova almost a week ago and had not yet returned. After three days Loki had begun to work something had happened but by the forth day she had sent word for him to come join her.

Seraphina gave Loki her stone to get there and made sure he knew to bring it back. No word had come back since. Seraphina wondered what was going on for it to take this long but she wasn't worried. If anything she was amused on how Loki was surviving her father. "Do you like garlic bread?" Steve called out.

"There is very little I don't like." Seraphina called back. Seraphina cooked the last time they did this. They spent that day at Steve's apartment for the fact Tony would have been bothering them. Seraphina put away the bag of chips and walked into the small kitchen. "You know I could totally get you a bigger place."

"I don't need a bigger place." Steve told her.

"Ok. I'll buy myself a big place and you can move in and take care of it when I'm not on earth." She grinned at the look he gave her. It was a mixture of 'seriously?' and 'no way!'.

"Your sister still gone?" He asked changing the subject.

"She is. I haven't heard anything. Thor hasn't heard from Loki since he left. I've no idea what's going on." Seraphina sighed and poked Steve in the side as he put butter on the french bread. He jumped a little.

"Behave." He warned her shaking the buttering brush her way. She smirked again and sat up on the counter. He eyed her. "Something you and Cephera do have on common." He noted.

"What? Sitting on things that are not meant for sitting on?" He nodded. She smiled it was true though it was Cephera who started this not Seraphina. "Sorry." She said but more teasingly then actually feeling bad. It wasn't her first time on a counter though her last time she was being fucked. Of course she couldn't say that to Steve. She jumped down and briefly kissed him before swaying out of the kitchen. The no sex stuff still applied but he was the one who started the kissing.

Her relationship with Steve had turned all too real after her admission of her past. And as much out of her comfort zone as she was she was still enjoying herself. He had a habit of tiptoeing around stuff now though. Afraid to do things with her that might make her feel uncomfortable. She had already spoken to him about that. How would she learn to change if everyone just helped her stay the same. All in all he was doing his best.

Seraphina had no idea where her future was taking her. She was just on for the ride right now and trying not to think about it too much. Her freedom would be short lived once she was forced to return home for a while. She wondered if the disconnect would ruin the odd relationship her and Steve had started. She hadn't asked if he wanted to go with her. She wasn't sure she wanted him too. She belonged to both worlds and manipulated both with ease but Steve belonged to earth. She didn't feel he'd get along well in her home. Her father would certainly not make it any easier.

It was like Jane and Thor. Personally Seraphina wasn't sure how Jane would make the change from one world to the next. If she married Thor surely she'd spend most of her time in Asgard. She'd have to learn about their culture to properly help rule it. And then there's the transition from mortal to immortal. She wasn't sure Jane knew what she was really getting into but Seraphina also knew people did a lot of things out of love.

She had lived long enough to see people do the right thing or the foolish thing for love. Love could make or break people and Jane loved Thor. There was no doubt she was doing it for him. She had no real yearning to be a queen of some magical realm. She didn't care if she was a noblewoman or royalty. Jane just wanted to be with Thor and he with her. He couldn't leave Asgard or the throne. His father was a very powerful man and would never allow it and so Jane would have to make all the sacrifices.

Seraphina was hoping that she could step down from the throne and allow Cephera to have it. Cephera might not have been born for it but she would fit it much better. Deep down a part of Seraphina wanted to see where this new found relationship with Steve would take her if she wasn't loaded down with so much future responsibility.

(Bruce)

Bruce was in the training facility transforming back and forth between himself and the hulk. Now that he could control him he no longer felt trapped. He no longer referred to him as the 'other guy' and he could now talk about him freely without feeling stressed over his problems.

Amelia was to thank for it. Life could never have been like this if not for her. She was sick today. He'd left her curled up in her bed before he came here. He enjoyed shifting from one state to another. He found he could even half transform not having to reach his full size. Of course he needed his full size to reach his greatest potential strength wise but he liked to experiment. He was his new experiment and he didn't mind at all.

He had such a clear head now as Hulk. He no longer destroyed things with reckless abandon. As for his worries about what he had put Amelia through that night over a month ago he no longer had those worries. He had checked out how big he became at full hulk and though his length did expand he didn't get big enough to seriously hurt her. He could still have harmed her but it would have been minor.

"Hey Bruce." Natasha said entering the room.

"Hey." He greeted back smiling at her. "You check on her?" He inquired. He had asked Natasha to check in on Amelia before coming in.

"Yeah. She's fine. Sleeping it off." Natasha assured him.

"Good the kids miss her." Bruce said. It was true. He'd been approached by several older kids going to their day classes who asked about her.

"Yeah. She should be fine by tomorrow. Fury's in a tizzy. He's not sure what to do with both Cephera and Amelia gone." Bruce laugh.

"I could always go watch them." Bruce said. "They can't hurt me." He pointed out.

"That's true. Go tell Fury before he wets himself." Natasha laughed. Bruce smiled in amusement before taking her advice and leaving to see the director. He knew the daily things Amelia did with the kids and for one day he could help out.

**(Sorry guys that's all I got in me. I'm totally exhausted. :( see you all again soon.)**


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I'm Back! Man it actually kills me to stay away from writing. I missed you all!

Loki's dreamer: All went well. Thanks. :)

Doctor Loki love: I hadn't moved him already. A lot of things fell through and I had been doing a lot of packing. Half a household worth. But the move is over and my time is my own now. :) my muse and desire to write has always been there I just didn't have the actual time available to write anything these last couple of days. And I think you'll love this chapter.

Akera writer of the night: you think you do?

Gfor098: I'm actually starting to like Seraphina and Steve as well.

Dawn: I don't see writing as something to do in a pass time. I actually fell its part of my life. When I don't get to write a chapter or begin a new story right after one ends I feel lost. Lol. I love writing and I'm not kidding when I say I think I'm addicted. Haha. I'm glad I've made such a good impression through my dedication. :) and all went well with he move.

Poodle warriors: yeah Thor got a wake up call indeed. That chapter was written after comic con. A reviewer, Loki's dreamer, wanted me to write it in somehow and I always aim to please. Haha I thought Seraphina getting pushed off the bed would be amusing. I always feel the need to be sorry. I feel I let not just myself down by breaking my usual routine but you guys who look forward to it. I've spoiled you all with these daily updates but I absolutely love writing and can't help but post all the time. Lol

Chapter 56

The collector watched him walk down the street. Gary Evans was his newest target. A special SHIELD had yet to find or become aware of. The collector was happy for that. He needed Gary and his ability but his ability was too limited for the collector to steal as his own so Gary was one of the lucky ones. He would live but only if he pledged his loyalty to him. The collector couldn't walk the streets as Loki and so he took up a new face today. A random face SHIELD had no reason to be looking for.

He approached Gary as he stopped at the crosswalk. "Good day." He greeted warmly with a wide smile. It took a moment for Gary to realize that it was him he was talking too.

"Uh...good day." Gary said looking him over.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk, Gary." The collector said making it no secret he knew who he was.

"Ah excuse me but who are you?" Gary asked. The light turned but both men stood there ignoring it. Gary was looking suspicious and worried.

"I am Loki. And I am your salvation." He replied with that same smile.

"I've heard of you." Gary said looking as if he wasn't sure to be afraid or interested.

"Only good things I hope." Gary gave a semi nod before opening his mouth to speak. The collector stopped him before he could say a word. "It's best we talk somewhere more private. A corner of a restaurant would do if you are worried about being alone with me." He offered kindly. Gary nodded. The collector motioned for Gary to follow him. They entered the closest place and sat away from everyone.

"I've heard a lot of things about you...mixed things." Gary admitted shifting in his seat.

"I'm sure you have. Like any great sovereign I am not loved by everyone." The collector said.

"Loki? You don't look the way I pictured." The collector chuckled.

"I have many enemies and would hate to see innocent people get hurt. I approach you under a disguise to avoid confrontation in such a public area. I am sure you've heard of SHIELD." Gary nodded. The collector enjoyed people like Gary. Willing to believe just about anything. Most specials not already found by SHIELD were like Gary. Easily lied too, easily swayed to join 'loki's army'.

"I heard you both find and take in people like me." Gary said avoiding any finger pointing.

"It's true but I fear that SHIELDS ethics are not to be trusted. Their experiments a little crude and borderline cruel for those with incredible abilities. I seek to only help you. To liberated you from SHIELD and help you gain knowledge of yourselves. I am hopeful to rescue all those currently in SHIELD's grasp one day." The collector tried not to smile now but look more concerned. Gary was practically hanging on every words he said.

"And you think I could help?" He said a little more eager than before.

"I do." The collector responded nodding. "I've been finding it hard to find those who put their trust solely in me due to a ruse set in place by SHIELD. I can hardly blame them as I would also feel weary should a second Loki be seen hanging around SHIELD." Gary looked surprised.

"A second?" He said. The collector nodded.

"Yes. A decoy. A man who can change his form like me. He has taken my image, made me look to be playing both sides, turned my girlfriend against me making her believe I am the double. SHIELD has taken almost everything I hold dear in an attempt to silence me but I will not be silenced. I will not let such extraordinary people be used and abused. Even if it means losing myself." The collector suppressed his grin. He had Gary. He could tell by the determined look set upon his face.

"How can I help?" Gary asked his posture changing and his eyes gleaming with a new yearning.

"First I would like you to come and meet the rest of my crew. I don't expect complete loyalty from one conversation but perhaps after you meet them you will feel more comfortable." Gary nodded smiling. He was all to eager now and taking him back to the abandoned office building was easy. He allowed Gary to see his 'true form' as Loki and sent him off with Blair to meet his new 'family'.

Once Gary was completely on his side he could make his next move against SHIELD.

(Amelia)

Amelia pushed back her hair from her face. She fanned herself and grumbled at the heat in the facility. All the air conditioning had broken and everyone was dying from over heating. The weather outside didn't help matters. Bruce arrived toting a very large cold beverage. He passed it to her and took a seat. She was watching the kids try and train in this smothering heat.

"You look horrible." He told her frowning.

"Thanks." She said dryly but she knew he was right. She hadn't been sleeping well with the heat wave they had been getting and her frustration didn't help matters over her inability to figure out what the hell she had done to Bruce. She spent hours on end practicing with her power and had yet to accomplish the same results. She had many volunteers who no longer wanted their power and wanted her to shut them out. Each time she had failed. Her expenditure of energy had left her physically and mentally exhausted.

The lack of good sleep didn't help her efforts and the new heat didn't help her lack of sleep. It was like she couldn't catch a break. "You know I mean that in the most loving way possible." Bruce said to her smiling.

"I know. It's just so damn hot here." She groaned slouching on the bench. Bruce kissed her sticky forehead and sat beside her. She took the drink from him and took a long drag before placing the outside of the cup to her face sighing. "Maybe the other Loki is trying to kill us slowly by killing the air conditioning on the hottest days of the year." She commented. Since his

last attempt to grab Amelia a month and a half ago he hadn't shown his face since.

"Well he's doing a good job." Bruce joked. It had been peaceful enough to make jokes but everyone was still on full alert. There was no way he had given up on them. "The kids look exhausted." Bruce noted.

"Yeah. I told them they didn't have to train but they wanted to. I love their dedication." She smiled proudly. They'd become as much as her children as they had been Cephera's. Amelia had been working alone for almost a month now as Cephera still hadn't returned to earth. Even her sister Seraphina was becoming worried but she had no way to get back now that Loki was gone too using her home stone. All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

"You've done a great job with them." Bruce assured her.

"I wish I could do more." She said thinking of those kids who had no control over their powers still and wished that they could and some who wished to not have them at all. Some kids had powers that were done through touch whether they wanted it to happen or not. Amelia wanted to learn about how she helped Bruce so she could be a cure of sorts for those desperately in need of it.

"It will come, in time." Bruce said. "You've been stressing out too much. I'm sure once you calm down and let it come to you you'll master it. It's clear your power doesn't just extend to calming the mind but actually manipulating it." They had both talked about what she had done extensively at home. Amelia hasn't realized she could be that powerful. To think she could make someone do something permanently was crazy but also looked to be accurate. She could stop the collector if she could only figure out how to channel that part of her again.

"I know. I'm just frustrated." She admitted.

"And it shows." He noted. She frowned. He was right of course. "Lets have supper out tonight." Bruce told her squeezing her arm. It had been a while since they went out. Amelia hadn't been feeling great with her headaches and tiredness.

"That sounds great." She agreed. A night out might just be what the doctor ordered to relieve some of her stress.

XxX

Amelia stared at the menu. She had no clue what to order. She usually went with a steak or seafood platter but tonight it just didn't sound appealing. She was left with salads, soups, sandwiches or pastas which she couldn't seem to find anything interesting in. She sat with her cheek in her palm her irritation continuing. Bruce was staring at her. "We can go home and cook." He said. He'd been very understanding lately and she loved him for it but she wanted to make this work.

"No." She said shaking her hand at him. A waiter passed the table with a claim appetizer and Amelia felt her stomach churn. She covered her mouth and took a few deep breaths. Bruce was eyeing her and she watched him go from her Bruce to professional Bruce and she knew what he was going to say.

"You've been unwell on and off for the passed month. When was your last period?" He asked her leaning forward.

"Last week." She said shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant Bruce. We use condoms and haven't had any accidents." It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it herself.

"And your period was normal?" He continued.

"Bruce...it was spotty. I've been under a lot of stress." She insisted. Bruce stood and took Amelia's hand. "Bruce?" She said surprised as he tugged her from her chair.

"Come on. There's only one way to be sure." He insisted and Amelia sighed heavily as he led her out of the restaurant intent on ruling out the obvious choice.

XxX

Amelia was sat on the edge of the bathtub clutching the pregnancy stick in her hand. She managed to avoid going to the SHIELD lab by agreeing to take an at home pregnancy test instead. She was sure she'd know what the result would be and now she looked down confused by the positive sign. The only thing she could figure was the condom had torn some how during the night Bruce had lost control. Because of the way they woke neither thought about the condoms condition and so no further birth control had been used. Amelia had meant to get a prescription for birth control but hadn't gotten around to it but they had been very careful. It was official, Amelia was carrying Bruce's child.

Bruce came back to the bathroom with a glass of water. She didn't look up. He had refused to leave the room until the test results appeared and when they had he had assured her it was ok. He seemed excited but then nothing got Bruce down since his life returned to one that he controlled. Amelia was worried he was excited because he'd never thought he'd get any of these things. Their relationship was still so new and she didn't want to ruin things by going too fast but at this point there was no going back.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Amelia asked him unable to take her eyes of the tiny positive mark.

"What is there to be unhappy about." He asked tilting her face toward him. "I'm not getting any younger, and I've never been so free to have a life I wanted. Everything I have now is because of you. I'm not with you because you were the only one I could be with. I'm with you because I genuinely care for you. When I tell you I love you, I mean it." Amelia found a breath of fresh air. It wasn't that she doubted how Bruce felt. She felt the same but a part of her felt that there was a possibility that someone else would come along. With a baby he'd be tied down and forever connected with her in some fashion. "I love you. Never doubt that."

Amelia closed her eyes, set the test aside and curled her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him. "I love you too. This is going to be so different." She said and actually cracked a smile.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: fun fact! This chapter was not suppose to go this way. This was suppose to contain some Cephera/Loki but you guys will have to wait for tomorrow. As I began to write this chapter my fingers and mind just kept going until I realized I had already exceeded my usual 2000 word minimum. I hope you all enjoy!**

Am4444: there will be some Loki/Cephera tomorrow.

Loki's dreamer: I really wanted her to become pregnant for a while and finally got to write it in. :)

Kurai-tenshi015: they were careful but as she said it was probably the night he hulk out. Neither of them remember what happened after he came and Bruce assume the condom came off after he shrunk to regular size...hmmmm. Just something to think about. Haha

Dawn: I'm really glad my love for writing shows through in my fics. I'm not officially a writer but I am working on my own novel and hope to publish it before I die. Lol. Hopefully in a year or two would be nice but we'll see.

Doctor Loki love: I knew you like that chapter. Bruce and Amelia would be great parents. :)

Akera writer of the night: I'm surprised you're the only one who caught the whiff of my idea. :p

Mallakai: oh I have devious and wonderful plans for the collector at some point. As for plans with Cephera...you'll have to wait and see. Hehe

Chapter 57

Seraphina rolled over and found her face attacked by blankets. She woke hazily remembering the night out herself and Steve had the night before. Pool, darts, cards. Seraphina had more then her fill of liquor and vaguely remembered Steve bringing her home. In fact now that she was awake she remembered that he brought her to his home. She inhaled the scent of man off the sheets and sat up. Looking around she found herself alone in his bed fully dressed. Being the gentlemen he was he no doubt would be found on the couch.

Seraphina cracked a smile and got up slowly trying to ignore her throbbing headache. The bedroom door was open a crack and she slipped out with barely a sound. She ventured to the front room and sure enough Steve was on the couch. The blanket he once had on him was now on the floor leaving him in just his dark blue boxers. The air conditioning was working fine in his apartment thankfully as the heat wave had still not subsided.

Seraphina left him where he was and used the bathroom stripping down to just her matching underwear and bra. She threw her outer clothes in a hamper and went back to Steve. She shook him gently. "Steve." She said waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did he was still very sleepy. She learned one movie night that if you caught Steve in the right moment of sleep he would talk and move but not remember it later. She hoped this was one of those moments. "Come to bed." She said tugging his hand. She didn't want to sleep alone. She hadn't slept cuddled to anyone but her sister but she once fell asleep with her head on Steve's arm sitting up. At this moment she didn't want to stay alone.

Steve responded with a mumble of some incoherent words and she successfully tugged him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. He flopped down like the zombie he was and Seraphina crawled over him pulling him with her. She situated herself with her back to him and his arm pulled around her middle. Usually she did the holding when it came to Cephera but the idea seemed foolish when it was Steve. She wondered how he'd feel about it when he woke but she knew he wouldn't be angry. If she was lucky he'd get a little excited. The man contained himself very well on the subject and just once she'd like a hint that she'd given him at least a hard on even if she didn't get to enjoy it.

She rested herself back on his pillow pressing as much of her back to him as possible in a spooning position. It was odd. The longer she stayed on this relationship the less she had been thinking about sex. She used to be non stop thinking about him that way but now she was content to do things like this and not feel like she might burst from her horny mood. She was changing and she didn't entirely hate it.

XxX

Seraphina woke the second time when the bed shook. She rolled a little to see Steve propped up on his arm looking down at her bewildered. "How did I...?" He began. She smiled up at him.

"I woke you and brought you in last night." She told him. "Don't you remember?" She asked even though she figured he wouldn't.

"No." He said and put a hand through his hair. His eyes couldn't hold hers and she was pleased to see them move over her. Or at least the parts not covered in sheets.

Seraphina turned fully and slipped her arms around him moving closer to him again. "I didn't want to be alone. I hate sleeping in an empty bed." She told him. Her forehead was pressed to his collar bone and she could feel his breathing. She smiled when he moved his arm down to hold her around her arm and down her back.

"Are you only wearing your under garments?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked half teasing.

"No but I don't always have to be trying." She responded grinning. It was either morning wood beneath the sheets or he was at least excitable like other men. She had been beginning to wonder. She tried her best not to press against him too much. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. She liked this. Steve had strong arms and the kind of body she enjoyed touching and being pressed to.

Steve had not commented on her remark but she didn't question it. She just continued enjoying herself where she was. Cephera would call this sort of thing progress for Seraphina and Seraphina would have to agree. Every little bit of progress she got was good even if it meant changing her old ways and adapting new ones. Steve made the transition easy somehow. "I'd like to do this more often." She said after a little while of his silence. "I like this." She moved her nails over his back in a soothing manner.

"This is not something you do normally...with other guys I mean?" He asked her after a pause of contemplation.

"Nope. I've only cuddled with Cephera. Everyone else was get in and get the hell out." She answered. Seraphina bent her head back to look up at him. Steve's face was a light shade of pink and he had this odd look on his face. It took a moment for Seraphina to realize she was looking into the face of a turn on Steve who was currently trying his best to tame his own thoughts. Seraphina was suddenly extremely amused and very glad she made him come to bed with her.

Seraphina smiled and move herself up an inch and kissed him. She was no fool. She might not completely see Steve as a sex toy as before but she still wanted the guy. He wouldn't give up so easily but she could at least get him to come down off his chivalry a little. He kissed her back with less control then usual. As she suspected he was trying to keep his cool.

She didn't press him into anything hot and heavy. She kissed him like she usually did. Short kisses that stopped and began again. It was Steve who changed them. She was giving him some control but at the same time she was manipulating him into it so her comfort zone remained intact. He kissed her longer and his arm tightened around her. She tried her best to keep her hands to herself continuing the movement to her nails over his back.

She did however let off a soft sigh when she felt his tongue touch her lips. She parted her lips enough to touch her own to his. Everything changed then. He dove in kissing her deeply and with more emotion and passion then he ever had previously. She accept his kisses her hands stopping their movements to lay flat to his back. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face as his hand played along the back of her bra. He fingered the edge of the clasps before pulling away almost breathless.

"We shouldn't..." He told her and she pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Steve, I respect your views on these things more then I once had. You can do as little or as much to me as you like at your own pace and I no longer expect anything in return. Exploring is not always a bad thing you don't have to go passed your limits but don't be afraid to at least test them." She said. His face was flushed and she could tell he was hanging on her words. Seraphina smiled and rolled from him and stood in just her underwear. "Come shower with me." She offered holding out her hand.

"Sera..." He began his chest rising to each deep breath he took.

"You don't need to to touch me and I won't touch you but you can look at me. Become used to seeing me. Leave the touching to when you feel ready and use only your eyes for now." Seraphina was trying to find a way to make him more comfortable. Since they both realized that their relationship was no longer a contest they had also forgone the rules though she still held her tongue about sex. Steve took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom she turned on the water and turned to him. "You plan to shower in your boxers?" She asked. Steve looked down and with a very obvious mental push he shoved them to his ankles and awkwardly stepped out.

Seraphina look him over but tried not to stare. She would not be disappointed if she finally managed to get her hands on him. She turned and unclasped her bra taking them off and letting them fall to the floor. Her bare back was to him and soon her naked back side would be also. She bent down pulling her silky underwear with her. She wasn't a complete tomboy. She loved her sexy underwear sets. She was now naked and back on. She chose this on purpose to give him that sense of excitement for when she turned.

She slid back the show door and stepped inside. Seraphina turned once inside and watched Steve look her over. He didn't seem able to focus on just any one part of her. "Come on." She said jerking her head to motion him to join her. When she spoke his eyes looked to her face and with another mental push he stepped in. She stayed true to what she said. She didn't touch him. She washed her hair facing him, letting him view her as much or as little as he liked. She didn't stare at him staring at her. She tried to enjoy the water running down over her.

She was startled to feel his knuckles graze her side and down to her hip on one side as her hands worked the shampoo on her hair. She tried not to jerk or make any sudden movements. She kept her eyes closed and let him continue however he liked. His other hand join his first doing the same down to her other hip. He turned his hands over and place his palms cupping her hips lightly. "You're beautiful." He said his voice a little stronger than before.

Seraphina allowed her eyes to open and gaze at him. She'd been called sexy plenty of times and many other words describing her talents in the bedroom but beautiful she hadn't been called. "Thank you." She said not sure how to respond. Steve stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist his hands on her back. Startled Seraphina brought her sudsy hands down to his shoulders. He kissed her forcing her breasts to press to him lightly. His hands touching and caressing her bare back but no further.

"You're very soft." He said pulling back and smiling. Seraphina laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's a common trait among girls according to men." She told him amused.

"I appreciate it." He said. "Your letting me take my time and only doing what I want or feel comfortable with. It means a lot to me." Seraphina put her hands into his now wet hair.

"Believe it or not I have plenty of patients." She told him. "Cephera's helped with that over the years." It was nice and weird at the same time being pressed to him and having this casual conversation.

"Stay again tonight. This time sober." He said to her. Seraphina nodded and pushed him back away for her grinning.

"Hands off. If you stay that close with that pressed against me I'll never finish getting washed." She said eyeing his hardened length. Steve looked down and to her amusement he shrugged.

"I can't control everything." He said. Seraphina laughed and turned from him to finish what she was doing. She was beginning to realize that it wasn't that Steve was shy about all this it was more the need to be respectful toward her and the way he was raised as a man. The dawning realization made her re-evaluate some things she did or thought to make him feel less embarrassed when all his 'no sex' stuff hadn't been about embarrassment at all. She may not have gotten any hardcore foreplay from the guy today but she felt she was one step closer to getting to know Steve and finding a bit more of herself.


	58. Chapter 58

Sorry late update. I have a day shift and didn't have this finished before bed. :(

Kurai Tenshi015: I really didn't plan a Steve/Seraphina thing but it just went that way and it kinda worked out. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I'm glad I've been successful with my couples. :p and no I haven't thought of a nickname. Lol I'm open to suggestions.

Akera writer of the night: haha you are good!

Doctor Loki love: I wasn't sure how I'd enjoy writing different views. Some couple I have trouble writing but I'm trying hard. :p

Poodle warriors: yes Bruce and Steve deserve to be happy.

Gfor098: haha. All those couples will be gotten to in time. Lol

Chapter 58

Cephera laughed as the tingle of the magic subsided off her as herself and Loki appeared in her bedroom in Tony's home. Loki gave Cephera Seraphina's stone and collapsed on her empty bed. Shiaji yawned and jumped from Cephera's shoulder to join him curling up next to his head. Cephera immediately retrieved her cell phone and text her sister to let her know she had returned after which she collapsed next to Loki.

"That was crazy." She commented referring to their elongated trip.

"But worth it." Loki responded. She smiled. He was right. The trip had been worth every moment and she couldn't wait to tell her sister what had happened. The text she had sent her sister was a hint to come home. Cephera was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Cephera rolled on her side and ran a hand through Loki's hair. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He grinned when her fingers ran through his scalp. "How long till your sister gets here?" He asked her. Cephera giggled.

"Not long enough for you to get started." She told him but avoided poking him. Teasing Loki never ended until sex became involved.

"You'll owe me later." He said cracking open one eye to look at her and getting a little more comfortable.

"Fine." She said with another giggle. She wouldn't say no to him. She slipped into sleep and was woke by her sister who shook her awake.

"Cephera!" She said sounding annoyed, excited and worried all in one. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Oh Seraphina! It was crazy! You wouldn't believe what I went through and..."

"Start at the beginning." Seraphina chided annoyed. Cephera took a deep breath and began with when she first arrived in Mechanova by herself.

(Beginning of flashback Cephera)

She appeared in her own bedroom. It was light out and her room looked pristine though she hadn't used it for almost 100 years. She thought it was somewhat ironic that the realm she didn't see as her home and had left on many occasions could one day be hers to rule. Shiaji purred nuzzling her chin and Cephera gave a nod to herself. She left her room and as she passed the servants in the halls they greeted her normally. It wasn't unusual for her to just appear there but without her sister present King Yorin would know something was amiss.

She knew where to find him by asking one of the servant girls. When Cephera entered the massive ballroom she found her father dancing about with a bunch of servant girls. He was flirting and giving their asses a slap as he did so. Cephera rolled her eyes. King Yorin was much like Seraphina when it came to their libido, or rather Seraphina was like him. Either way it worked out and wasn't hard to tell they shared blood.

"Father." Cephera said interrupting his dance and the girls flirty giggles. He let go the servant and with a broad smile he came toward Cephera. He gave her a welcoming hug that she accepted with a smile.

"Cephera." He said tapping her nose before looking around. "Where's your sister?" He inquired.

"She's well. She's back on earth." Cephera replied.

"Is she now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Leave us." He commanded his voice echoing off the walls. When the room was empty and sealed he brought Cephera to sit on one of the many benches littering the walls. "There has never been a time you have come here just for me, what's on your mind?" He asked her. Cephera took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about something important." She began and King Yorin got this super excited look on his face and grabbed Cephera into a hug.

"You're pregnant. I'm finally getting grand children." He said rocking her happily.

"What?!" Cephera said surprised by the instant assumption. "No." She told him trying to pry him off her. He let her go a look of disappointment on his face.

"No?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Not even a small chance?" He probed.

"No." She said again.

"Dammit." He sat back down. Cephera joined him. "Then what is it?" He asked looking confused.

"I have an offer for you from King Odin, all father of Asgard." She replied. Her father turned toward her with a lot more attention.

"Do you? I hoped I'd reap some kind of reward for allowing my daughter to remain dating that...Loki." Cephera felt that her father had an insult for Loki but was happy he kept it to himself. She sighed.

"Loki isn't the same man as he was when he did those things." Cephera defended him.

"Yes. I'm sure he isn't." King Yorin didn't sound convinced. "It matters not. What does the all father offer?" He said side stepping the Loki subject.

"Odin would like to extend his hand in friendship and alliance between our realm and his own." She started with that. No need to bring up marriage if she didn't need too. Even though Loki didn't seem put off by the idea she wouldn't mind giving them more time together first.

"An alliance?" He said. "Cephera do you remember when I came to you with Shiaji. I told you that something was happening in the universe." Cephera nodded. "I've been hearing rumours that Asgard is a big part of that and to ally myself with them now would put my realm in a very precarious situation." He told her. "I need assurance that if things go sour that Asgard would not pull out of their word to me." Cephera couldn't help but grin. He was gonna say it and she knew it. "Perhaps a stronger bond then paper would sway me." He hinted.

"I told him you'd say that." Cephera said. Her father gave her. Shocked look.

"You did?!" He said. She nodded. "Am I so predictable?" She giggled and he smiled. "And what did he say?"

"Actually it was what I offered to him that I came here for." She said. "I offered an alliance through marriage."

"Seraphina would never agree." Yorin said shaking his head almost frustrated.

"Not for her. For me. A marriage between myself and Loki." King Yorin paused and looked confused.

"Cephera as much as I want to see you happy a marriage between you and Loki is not something that gains me much. You are not my heir and have no claim to the throne should I pass." He placed a hand to her shoulder in apology.

"Then change it." She said looking him right in the eyes. "We may have once not gotten along. And your reasons for taking me as your daughter didn't start out happily but I'm as much of a daughter to you now as she is. I would gladly accept such a position and would do my best to make you proud." She told him King Yorin looked to be contemplating.

"Being ruler to this realm is not as easy as I make it look. Your sister has powers that will keep this realm as you see it now." King Yorin said.

"Her manipulation of technologies and energies?" Cephera asked.

"Yes. This planets energies need a ruler who can keep them at bay to avoid the realm from imploding on itself." Cephera was surprised. She hadn't thought her sisters magic was so important.

"I can learn." Cephera said immediately up for the challenge. King Yorin stroked his chin.

"Perhaps so. Alright lets agree to this. If you can master the power needed to keep this realm safe I will instate you as an heir to the throne but I will not allow this marriage until I meet this prince." King Yorin said. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He told her. Cephera followed him through the castle and down a very old spiral staircase. She was sure they had traveled miles into the core of their realm before they reached a rock wall. The king placed his hand on it and uttered some words and the wall ceased to exist. "Only those who stake claim to the throne through magical rights can make that wall disappear."

She stepped inside the large cavern like room. It was hit down there and bright. She looked to the center and above her in the ceiling was a very large cluster of crystals. "Is that literally our core?" Cephera asked peering up in awe.

"It is. It's what sustains this realm." He told her. "This constantly draws on the power of the current sovereign to stay bright and powerful. Do you think you could power this Cephera?" He asked her. Cephera suddenly remembered her fight with the collector and how the more power she used the weaker she became. Cephera wasn't sure she could power it and worried that she never could.


	59. Chapter 59

Another day shift but I managed to get this out on time! Enjoy!

Doctor loki love: you get to see all the reasons their happy. Lol.

Kurai tenshi015: I always had a specific vision for Mechanova and I'm glad I finally get to play with if a little.

Dawn: Loki time will come. Lol

Loki's dreamer: queen Cephera does have a nice ring. I've never had her as a queen maybe I will get too someday. And yes I'm working toward 100 chapters.

Akera writer of the night: more is coming woman! Lol

Mallakai: yup. Flashbacks galore!

Gfor098: there is more flashback on the way!

Chapter 59

(Flashback continued Loki POV)

Loki was irritated that he had yet to hear from Cephera. It had been over a week since she left and he was worried something had gone wrong. Perhaps her home realm wasn't as safe as they all thought it to be. Loki was alone in her empty room when Seraphina entered, without knocking. There was nothing Seraphina did that surprised Loki the more he got to know her. He liked her, though he wouldn't tell her that he much rathered their love/hate relationship.

"Still nothing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He said. He almost growled in frustration. He hadn't been separated from her like this since his stubborn days of trying to stay away from her. He didn't like it at all. Being separated from her was hell. He hadn't really realized how much of an impact she'd made one him since he allowed himself to become so emotionally attached to her. Sleeping alone in her bed where everything smelled liked a mixture of her and him was teasing. The empty spot in his arms where she normally slept pressed to him naked after an amazing 'bout of sex was depressing.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Father can be very over bearing he might just be over the moon she went to visit him even it she had other reasons." Seraphina said clearly trying to ease his mind.

"Hmmm." Was all Loki offered as a response. Cephera had told him a lot about her growing fondness for that man who murdered her father. Their relationship hadn't always been loving but it seemed over the years it had grown to be.

"Prince Loki, there is an incoming message for you." Jarvis announced. Loki was confused but waved his hand to signal he was ready. He had become used to the AI system since his arrival and elongated stay. Loki was surprised to see a vision of Cephera appear in the room. To his relief she looked fine.

"Loki. I need you to take my sisters home stone and come join me here in Mechanova. There is much we need to discuss." She said. It seemed the message was just that as her image disappeared. Loki looked to Seraphina. Seraphina reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the same magical stone.

"Do not forget to bring this back." She warned him glaring. Loki eyed the stone and nodded at his lovers sister. Seraphina told him how to use it. Loki uttered the words that would take him to Mechanova. He felt the magic pass and soon he found himself standing in a room he didn't recognize. However, also standing in the room was Cephera. Loki couldn't help but smile the moment he saw her. She looked just as she had in her message only moments ago.

"I thought something bad might have happened to you." He told her. Loki move towards Cephera and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled her face to his chest. "I'm afraid there is still much to be done. It's time you met my father. He's been waiting to meet you." Cephera took Loki's hand and led him from the bedroom out into a long beautifully decorated hallway. He couldn't help but look at everything as he walked past. He assumed he was in the palace and like his own home world it too held great beauty. He was mostly mesmerized by the amount of energy and magic he felt surrounding him. As they got closer to what Loki presumed would be the throne room, giant pillars that erected from the floor to the ceiling shone with great lights as did parts of the floor.

"When you once described this place to me I must admit I never pictured it would be like this." Loki admitted.

"Do you like it?" She asked turning her vibrant violet eyes up toward him.

"It is truly a wonder. I once thought Asgard to be the only place that would ever hold any kind of architectural beauty to me. I now think I may have been wrong to believe that. From what I have seen so far this place holds a magnificence not seen anywhere else."

"You'll get to see it all in time. When we are done meeting with my father maybe I can take you around the city. My favourite areas are the Crystal woods, the lake and the fields next to the lake. The fields are often overgrown with grass and weeds and flowers but I love it all the same I find it peaceful there, perhaps you will too. It's a great place for reading books." Cephera took Loki's hand and led him further down the extravagant hallway and finally through a set of already open doors.

Loki found inside to be empty aside from a very large broad man whose demeanor was serious and his body language somewhat casual. Loki assumed this was Cephera's father. Although Loki did not feel intimidated he did feel nervous. He wanted to make the right impression considering his past and what Seraphina had said before Cephera had left. He was afraid her father would not approve of the marriage between them if he failed to impress him.

"Welcome Prince Loki. I cannot tell you how much I wanted to meet you since the moment I found out you were courting my daughter." Loki was unsure how to address the king. As this realm was very different from his own he was not sure of their customs or other ways of showing respect to one another. "I say we skip all this political bullshit and get right down to the point. So you think you are the right man to marry my daughter?"

"I cannot say I am the right man for your daughter. But I can say that out of all the women I have ever known and of all the things I have ever wanted for myself I have never wanted or known a woman like her that I felt I needed so badly. She opens me up and changes me in ways I never thought possible. I've felt things and done things I never thought I would ever see or do again. Things that have brought me closer to people I once called family and things that have brought me closer to even my lost self. I cannot say I am the right man for your daughter but I know without a doubt that she is the right woman for me." Loki spoke the first words that came to his mind and his heart. He felt only the truth would bring him closer to having her forever. Lying to her father would not win him any points.

"I appreciate your honesty where my daughter is concerned. But I must tell you that if she thinks you are the right man for her then you must be. In all my years of getting to know Cephera I know that she would not give her heart to just anybody. There must be something about you that she sees that nobody else does." The king stood. "She tells me your father would like an alliance and that he is willing to use a marriage to get it." King Yorin said.

"That's correct." Loki replied.

"I have to say I'm intrigued. Normally one bartered off their eldest daughter first but you've met Seraphina. The likelihood of her marrying anyone anytime soon is slim." He sighed. "However the passed week we've been working on testing Cephera's strength on the matter. We need your help. This kingdom is one of pure energy. Everything that happens is run on energy. Without our power source this realm would crumble. If Cephera were to become queen she would become the pillar that keeps this place together and the people alive." King Yorin paused and Loki felt a 'but' coming. "Cephera has proven to be powerful but not so much that she could maintain this place on her own, at least not yet."

"And this is why I have been brought here?" Loki inquired. He knew Cephera was weak in some areas regarding magic and it was something he was trying to address since her fight against the collector.

"Yes. Your interest in my daughter extends to marriage but how do you feel about your lives being linked so that she could draw on you to give her the strength she needs to keep this realm running." King Yorin asked stroking his chin.

"There is not much I wouldn't do for her." Loki replied. "She has been my saving grace and perhaps now I can be hers." Loki replied. Cephera wrapped her hand tightly around his and squeezed.

"There is much preparation to be done for both of you. To connect you both it will take a lot of magic and a ritual of sorts. I think it best to not do any of that until I speak with Odin. However, until then I want you both to realize what you're getting yourselves into. You will stay here with me and for the first while you will both stay at my side and understand how ruling is done in this kingdom." Loki was surprised. It seemed his past was not going to hinder her fathers decision and he was glad for it.

"May I show him around first?" Cephera asked. "Explain everything that I have been doing." She offered. King Yorin laughed.

"Very well. Take today and tomorrow and catch up. Try not to spend it all in the bedroom." Cephera rolled her eyes and tugged Loki to follow her.

"Everything seems to have gone well." He commented.

"Oh Loki!" Cephera said with great excitement. "You have no idea. After my initial talk with him the thought of me as his heir grew more and more on him. Now he thinks I'm a better choice then Seraphina as I'm more of a people person. I'm not just excited for me I'm excited for Seraphina. If all goes well she'll be free to be with whomever she likes. She never liked the idea of being a queen." Cephera's excitement made Loki smile. He followed her around as she gave him a tour of the palace. After a little more than a week without her he couldn't wait to see her bedroom.


	60. Chapter 60

Loki's dreamer: Loki would eventually become king. Things work differently in Mechanova and I will explore them at some point. :p

Kurai tenshi015: Seraphina would rather it be Cephera anyway so no jealousy would happen and everyone would be happier for it.

Akera writer of the night: I feel your love! I love your love!

Doctor Loki love: this link will defiantly change things for them. :)

Chapter 60

(Flashback continued Cephera's POV)

Cephera woke at the crack of dawn. Loki's fingers trailing over her bare back. Two days of freedom was not enough. It seemed her father had much more in mind then just watching him rule. In a week he put her through every test he could think of. Putting her on the spot by asking her what she would do with certain things regarding people and problems in the kingdom. She followed her heart but found it was not always useful that way.

Then her father threw Loki into the mix the second week and together they learned to work together. Making decisions together. Her heart and his quick logical thinking seemed to even things out and King Yorin seemed impressed with them. The third week came and went with her father allowing herself and Loki to rule together without his aid at all. Every choice they made was permanent. It didn't go badly. In fact by the end of that week people all over were speaking of them and were beginning to hold them both in high regard. For once the people were beginning to see her differently.

Her life was taken a turn she never saw for herself before and she was starting to look toward her future. Not her humanly future of 10 to 20 years away but the ones she would live with Loki for thousands. "I hate it." Loki commented to her once he knew she was wide awake. Cephera turned to look at him.

"Hate what?" She asked.

"This damn room." He told her. "Everything is white and frills and lace. I feel like I'm sleeping in one of your dresses." Loki growled.

"Fitting as you're always trying to get under my dresses." She teased touching his face as she rolled completely over to face him.

"Very funny." He said nipping at her nose. "Don't you believe in colours and silks." He asked.

"This coming from the man who mostly wears green and black leather and cottons. Who's room is green and black." Cephera bartered back.

"At least that's two colours. This room is made of one." He pointed out.

"I didn't design or decorate it. My father left it up to a few servant woman. He said decorate it the way they see me. He couldn't have been bothered with me much then. They believe white is the color off innocence and goodness and so white is what I got." She told him.

"Well we need to change it if this should remain our dwellings while we're here. You may still be a good, kind woman but innocent is not a word I'd use for you. Not after the things I had you doing last night." He nipped at her neck making her laugh. She flushed a little at his comment but she could hardly deny it.

"Fine. I'll add some silver and gold." She told him. "Or should I say green and black?" Loki growled again pulling her closer and turning to trap her partially beneath him. He kissed her with the same hunger as the night before. Cephera wrapped her hands behind his neck and one traveled into his hair while the other helped pull his lips harder to hers. She could live life like this. In fact she felt she could live any life with Loki at her side.

Loki smoothed a hand down her side and hip to curve under her ass and down the back of her thigh. He pulled that leg up to hug his own hip and ass. She could feel his length pressed against her inner thigh and partially touching her womanhood. She couldn't remember a morning that she hasn't woken up to sex of some sort. Whether it was fast or slow she always got her fill of Loki's good morning wake up call.

She smiled and let off a soft sigh when his hand traveled back up her leg that was now hook around him. Moving toward her ass and then down toward her cunt. He reached it easily and pressed a finger through her nether lips, parting them and allowing him to sink a single digit into her warmth. She was already slightly wet with just the thought of things to come. He always enjoyed her enthusiasm where sex was concerned. Always eager to please, always eager to receive. He once joked that she must be trying to make up for lost time.

Cephera gave him what room she could in the position he had put her in. She let her tongue play with his and gripped a handful of his hair pulling it making him hiss and growl. He added a second finger inside her moving them in and out slowly, teasingly. "Mmmm." She groaned moving her ass off the bed in an attempt to deepen his fingers but could not as he pulled them free quickly grinning deviously at her. "No." She whined cutely, frowning.

"Patients love." He told her.

"You're teasing me." She warned him though her warnings meant little to him. He kept his grin and bent forward to kiss her jaw and her neck. Cephera could only hope he would travel lower until he reached where she enjoyed him most. She enjoyed receiving her pleasure with his cock inside her but she couldn't deny his tongue was well versed in delivering her pleasure just as well or better. He had spent much time down there finding out what really set her off and what did little in the way of pleasing her. Sometimes he liked to just examine her. Test her and play with her. It wasn't always about his sexual needs, sometimes it was just about perfecting her.

She had noticed that he was matriculate like this in many aspects of his life and didn't mind becoming the object of his newest interest. In the end she only got pleasure from it all. Soon Loki's mouth had found her nipple. Sucking and lapping his tongue across the sensitive bud. Pulling it between his teeth and lips to a taunt peak and then sucking it until she moaned and playing with his hair some more.

His hands moulded around her breasts, kneading and toying with them. His thumb and pointer finger pulling and playing with the nipple not being occupied by his mouth. When he was ready he switched breasts and gave the other just the same amount of attention. Already she was squirming beneath him wanting more.

Loki moved lower, abandoning her breasts and tasting her skin down her abdomen and further to her smoothly shaven pubic area. She had her hand on the top of his head now trying to move him faster. "So eager." He grinned against her skin as he spoke. She nodded biting her bottom lip and moaning as he didn't tease her. He darted his tongue across her clit and didn't stop. He had her rocking her hips and tossing her head in pleasure only seconds into his ministrations. Her moans were loud and yearning.

Loki used only his tongue today to bring her over her edge. Crying out and locking his face between her thighs as she came. Lifting her hips and ass up as she shivered with her orgasm. When she let him go he wiped his mouth and chin of her arousal before he knelt up between her legs but she sat up before he could make another movement. She instantly took his already hard cock into her mouth and sucked in a vigorous and tantalizing pace. Loki growled fisting a hand into her hair this time and forcing her to take him as far as she could.

Her grip was tight at the base of his cock as she bobbed and maneuvered her tongue along the sensitive bell head. She too had been learning how to please him better and had learned that he enjoyed the attention she lavished at the tip of his cock using her tongue or her thumb. She stopped her deep sucking to licked and suck on just the tip. Loki groaned in pleasure and before he got too excited he threw her backward and entered her quick and hard.

Cephera cried out. She wasn't surprised by his actions and it only turned her on more. She moaned and took his fucking gladly. Spreading her legs wide around his hips and grazing her nails along his sides. He was panting and groaning his pleasure into her ear before nipping at it and then claiming her lips. The time frame they would fuck in the day was always different. Sometimes he would reach his end fast and other times he would hold back until she reached her second orgasm.

Today it would seem he was holding back. After a while in the same position on her back he withdrew and rolled her to her stomach. Her legs were now closed and he slipped into her cunt from behind this way. Her tunnel much tighter with her closed legs and the angle he moved her hips on caused his cock to strike her g-spot with each stroke. She cried out face down into her pillow. She bit the fabric as the feeling was intense. Cephera knew it wouldn't be long before she would cum and perhaps even squeeze his cock to spill what he had to offer.

His hands held hers as he pumped into her in an even pace. Deep and long strides of his hips. "Cum for me love." He said into her ear. Cephera couldn't answer. Her throat was raw with her current cries and moans. She nodded and pressed her forehead to the pillow. She felt the deep heat in her core and let her mind go. Her second orgasm hit her and she said his name over and over into her pillow.

"Oh fuck." He panted his forehead on the back of her head as her cunt squeezed and spasmed around his cock and forcing him to explode his seed into her. He gave a few last thrusts before collapsing onto her. He kissed her hair affectionately and his fingers gives hers a squeeze.

When he finally rolled off her she propped herself up up on her elbow and kissed him. His hand caressed her ass and hip as he smiled as her. A genuine smile not his usual devious smile. "I guess it's time to get up. Your father will be waiting for us for breakfast." Loki said to her. She grinned and rolled lazily off her bed. Cephera dressed with Loki's help. Some of her dresses needed lacing in the back and he was always willing to help her with them. When she opened her room door she squeaked in surprise.

"Father!" She said jumping a little.

"It's about time." He said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?" He said to her. Cephera stood her mouth slightly gaping.

"I...are we late for something?" She asked confused.

"No but we won't be having breakfast here today." He told her.

"And where are we headed?" Loki asked his arm around her waist.

"Asgard. I've been in touch with Odin late last night and it's time we set this shit in motion. I've waited long enough." King Yorin told them.

"How are we getting there?" Loki proceeded to inquire as they followed her father to the banquet room.

"Magic." He told them. "Odin will be using the help of his gate keeper to channel the Byfrosts energy here until a permanent path can be acquired once the alliance is made." Loki nodded.

"The kingdom will be left without a leader." Cephera noted.

"Yes but as you remember not just anyone can take the throne. I can maintain the energy for the core from anywhere and someday you will too." King Yorin told her. Cephera nodded remembering her training. Loki had been helping her as well and truthfully she couldn't wait to be linked with him on a different level. She wondered if the link would make her more powerful to help SHIELD against the collector. It would be nice to see that enemy defeated once and for all but only time would tell. She often wondered how everything was going with them while she was gone. She hoped they were all ok.


	61. Chapter 61

Vulcaniumx: I've been doing my best to take my time with the progression. :) happy it seems to be working.

Loki's dreamer: I love Loki and sex so I find it hard to not have them very sexual. Haha

Doctor Loki love: I thought a good sex chapter was needed. It had been a while.

Kurai tenshi015: I find loki/Cephera chapters the easiest to write. As for Clint and Natasha I will get back to them at some point.

Dawn: sex is always a winner. :p

Akera writer of the night: glad you enjoyed sexy time. :)

Mallakai: I wanted to take Cephera and Loki in a different direction this time around. :)

Poodle warriors: it did go well. :) gotta love sexy time!

Chapter 61

(Flashback continued Loki POV)

The trip to Asgard wasn't as smooth as it would have been using the Byfrost. The three of them landed ungracefully on the Byfrost bridge. Loki on his side, Cephera sliding across on her back and King Yorin collapsing down hard on his ass. Odin was on the bridge with Hiemdall and he looked weary from the magic used to get them there. All the same he came over to give King Yorin a hand to his feet.

"My apologies." Odin said to him.

"Don't worry about it. Not the last time I'll get landed on my ass." King Yorin said clapping his large hand on Odin's shoulder in good spirits. "King Yorin Drogo." He said offering his hand. Odin took it giving it a hardy shake. "Good to finally meet you." He grinned.

"Odin, All father. The pleasure is mine. I look forward to our talks." He told Cephera father. Loki had helped Cephera to her feet and was now standing just near the two kings. They ignored them and started off toward the palace as Odin had the horses brought forward. Cephera shared Loki's while the two elder men had their own. King Yorin's large size was taxing on his horse as the man was almost as tall as a frost giant and his body was curved with well toned muscle.

XxX

So far Odin and King Yorin seemed to be getting along fine. Breakfast was full of talk about their realms and what they would like to see for their futures. "So tell me, if Loki should marry your daughter what part would he play in your kingdom?" Odin asked moving aside his now finished plate.

"I'm in no need to step down from the throne as of yet but when the time is right and I pass the responsibility of the throne to my daughter, Cephera will become queen and Loki will become its king. I myself, should I still be alive would step down to become their advisor. See it as a retirement if you will." Loki listened with great interest. He found it ironic how he once never wanted to be king only to start craving it after having a taste and now after everything he has done he would one day truly be a king and it be done through the right steps. "Of course if anything should happen to Cephera, death I mean, Loki will no longer hold mantel as king. My family are the only ones with the power to sustain my realm." King Yorin added.

"But Cephera is your adopted daughter is she not? She shares no bloodline with you." Odin seemed confused but Loki was not. This had already been explained to him.

"This is true but you see Cephera has a unique power to gain other powers. Through this she was able to learn what she needed to become queen but there is a catch. The humanity in her causes her duress if she sustains magic for too long. Her body can't take it for long bursts. I was hoping that should we make this alliance that a bonding link could be preformed to allow her to connect with Loki on another level. For them to draw on each others energies. To become one with each other." Odin sat back in his chair clearly thinking it through.

"And you have agreed to this?" Odin asked directly to Loki.

"I have." Loki said nodding.

"Then perhaps we should leave this table and speak business." He told them all. Together the group headed to the throne room.

XxX

It took over five hours of back and forth negotiation between the two kings to agree to the full terms of their alliance. Finally a marriage was agreed upon and a date set. Also decided was that on their wedding day they would also undergo the ritual to bind them as one. The resurrection of a Byfrost link would be placed underway the next day and until then they were all invited to stay until it was ready and return home using it for the first time.

Loki couldn't be happier with the results and neither could Cephera. It was a new life for both of them and they got to begin it together. "Loki." Odin's voice stopped Loki in one of the many hallways. "I want a word with you in private." Odin beckoned Loki to follow. He did so in silence.

Once they were alone Odin turned to Loki and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. For all the years you felt I treated Thor better or loved him more. For alienating you when it was not my intentions. I see the error in many of the decisions I have made in my youth and even now in my older age. I've noticed the changes in you since you met her. I see a happier Loki like the boy who once called me father." Loki looked at Odin with the same stone expression he'd set going in.

"She makes me feel free." Loki told him not willing to acknowledge how much his beginning words affected him.

"I didn't just agree to this marriage for this alliance but I feel I have done enough to harm the relationship between us and that this woman is some one you need. I allow this marriage with all my blessing and even without the alliance I would have allowed it still." Loki found himself unable to respond.

"And what of Thor's fate?" He finally asked ignoring his own questions in favour of ones regarding his brother. Odin shook his head.

"Thor will one day be king of Asgard and a great king must sacrifice for the good of his realm." Odin said and Loki felt the answer to be 'bullshit' as Cephera's father would call it.

"His happiness was sacrificed for him. This harm in our relationship will one day extend to yourself and Thor should you go through with this vile promise you have made." Odin frowned.

"When you are king you will understand..."

"When I am king I will not use my children as a means to further a cause or offer them up as sacrifices for others. I will educate them that certain things are expected of them but they will learn to make their own decisions on the matter. I will not force there fates, their futures on a path that will better my own." Loki couldn't stop the scowl that appeared across his face. He was actually surprised at himself how passionately he had become toward Thor's situation. He couldn't relate to being used as a means to some end someone else had decided for him.

"I hope one day I can prove to you both that I love you as a father should love his sons. It's clear that we have not yet reached an understanding for my actions." Odin said straightening his demeanour. "My decisions on the matters involving Thor have not changed." Odin told Loki firmly. "The best you can do for him now is be supportive of the future presented to him." Odin relaxed a small amount. "I must admit that it warms my heart to see you speak up for your brother with such fire Loki. I never thought you two would get along again." Odin squeezed Loki's shoulder and left. Loki was still scowling. He felt Odin was making a huge mistake where his son was concerned.

XxX

"I wonder how much will change once we are bound together." Cephera said excitedly.

"Your father mentioned a few things becoming stronger. He mentioned emotions being shared to a degree and thoughts. A mental path opened between us as well and one for our combined energy." Loki told her.

"Do you still worry about Thanos and what would happen if he comes for you?" She asked him. She was lying on her stomach on his bed, naked the way he left her, her legs swinging in the air as he sat at his desk preparing a few last minute potions he'd been working on.

"I worry more for what might happen to you but not to me. I fear the pain they will put you through. The tortures. I always fear that the kind woman I see before me will be taken and broken and I will be able to do nothing to save her." Loki frowned. He hadn't told her the extent of his tortures and he wasn't sure he ever would.

"I'll be more powerful in a month. We'll be married." She said. A month was the timeframe given for everything to be completed. Queen Frigga was over seeing the preparations for the royal wedding and King Yorin was overseeing the ritual arrangements. It was short notice but Loki wanted their connection to come sooner. He felt putting it off while enemies were lurking in every corner would be a big mistake.

"Yes you will. And I will protect you with everything I am, not to mention you fathers army and Odin's army will be awaiting Thanos and be prepared to fight him should he appear." Cephera nodded. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked rolling over to her back and stretching.

"Shortly." He responded. She righted herself and slipped into bed properly cuddling into a pillow.

"In a months time I'll be your wife." She commented with a giggle of joy.

"And I your husband." He agreed smirking. It didn't take much to make her happy. "Go to sleep. We return to Mechanova tomorrow and then back to Midgard." She nodded and closed her eyes. Loki watched her a little while before joining her.

(Flashback end, Loki's POV)

"A month! You're getting married in a month?!" Seraphina said looking between them.

"Yup. The sooner the better." Cephera replied grinning.

"And you'll be queen. I'm free." Seraphina said wiping her hand over her face like she couldn't believe it.

"As free an you're going to be. Should anything happen to your father and Cephera you are still next to take up mantel of Queen unless we produce an heir." Loki reminded her.

"With the way you two fuck I'm sure you'll produce more then one heir." Seraphina said rolling her eyes. Loki chuckled. He couldn't really argue that. Loki was amused with Seraphina's new found enthusiasm. He hadn't realized just how much she hated being the heir to so much responsibility. She'd been free'd and Loki felt free'd in his own way. The past month had been well worth the trip and the effort and the long talks. For once Loki was truly looking forward to his future.

He felt he was ready to take on all this and more. Until a month away though they still had enemies to deal with on Midgard and the eerie stirring of enemies in the outer realms. It was unsure whether they would all still be living in a month but if Loki could he would help protect them all. He didn't do it because he'd grown attached to them he did it because Cephera was attached to them. Because she cared for the humans and for Midgard. If his evolvement made her feel good and safe he would do it. The humans of SHIELD weren't as annoying as he once thought. He'd found a sense of respect for them he hadn't had before. He wasn't sure if that was just him changing or also Cephera's doing but it didn't matter. Given the right circumstances the humans would make great allies in the future.

"Where's the wedding taking place?" Seraphina was asking Cephera.

"Asgard. Everyone close to me will be invited." Cephera said smiling.

"Better be. I know a couple of people who would be pissed if they weren't invited." Seraphina said. Loki knew she meant Stark, Pepper and Amelia. He wasn't overly happy about Stark being there but he was like a brother to Cephera and so he would deal with him just as he did while living with him. The important thing was that he would be married to the woman he loved and no one would take that from him.


	62. Chapter 62

Loki's dreamer: well it wasn't that long ago. Months really. I can't remember how many lol. But yes their lives are moving fast.

Doctor Loki love: I'm glad you love Seraphina. I'm proud of her progress. It's been fun building more to her.

Mallakai: this story had many turns. :p to all will be good and not all bad. Hehe. I'm not completely familiar with janes relationship with Thor in the comics.

Akera writer of the night: 'here comes the bride!'

Poodle warriors: I love weddings!

Chapter 62

Natasha felt like shit. She hadn't felt well for the passed month and it wasn't the regular early pregnancy symptoms either. She barely slept anymore. Her sleep interrupted with dreams. Dreams that didn't make sense dreams. She'd wake up often in a cold sweat with her heart pounding. She couldn't even remember what it was about the dream that had her so worked up once she woke. Clint woke with her several times asking her if she was ok and she just brushed it off.

He'd been spending more time with her lately. Sleeping over more. He knew something was up. She hasn't told him yet. Two months along and a doctors visit later to confirm she was defiantly pregnant and she still hadn't told him. She would not be coddled because of her condition. They had shit needing done and enemies needing defeating. She would not be sat home or behind a desk pushing papers because she was pregnant. Her lack of good sleep was causing her to be slower in other areas. Fighting was one of them. She found herself to dragged out for a proper flip or even a full blown punch. It was weird but she felt like the being growing inside her was taking all her energy.

She'd thought of this about a week ago and it had been on her mind since. What if the child was a 'special'. She'd seen enough cases now to know it doesn't take one parent to be a 'special' to give birth to one. In fact a lot of the parents were just your average mortals. Given her pervious feelings toward the 'specials' she was frightened. Natasha Romanov was actually afraid. What if her child had powers? What if they were uncontrollable powers like some others they had encountered? What if she couldn't love the child because of it? What kind of mother could she be when she had so many worries and doubts about those who held power not normal for humans to possess.

She had once worried people would use their powers for evil and would rise up against those who were just average in a plan for world domination. She now faced that thought thanks to the collector but as Clint said even normal people have done that over the years. Just because someone is different it's how they use it that defines them. Not everyone is going to be bad and she understood that. But the vast amount of different powers out there was a little overwhelming.

Most parents worried about their child coming out unhealthy or with some kind of birth defect or special needs. For Natasha she feared having an extraordinary child. She wondered if the thought process was the same for those parents. The fear of not loving your child or rejecting them before they've had a chance to grow and change your mind.

Natasha climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. She'd been eating plain bread a lot lately. Something else she contributed to her pregnancy. So much so she had two loaves in the freezer for when she finished one. The first day she sat down with a paper towel full of plain white bread Clint gave her a very long thoughtful look but he didn't ask about it. Natasha stuffed her face with a couple of slices before wrapping the loaf back up, grabbing a quick glass of milk and going back to bed.

XxX

"Again!" Natasha said to Cephera. It had been a while since their last training session but now that the princess was back Natasha needed something to take her mind off things. Loki was not around to watch which was good. Loki didn't like it when Natasha broke a bone on Cephera but Cephera understood why Natasha was so hard on her.

Cephera shot forward with her fist and then outward as a distraction before grabbing Natasha's arm and tossing the woman over her shoulder to the mats below. "Like that?" Cephera asked.

"Much better." Natasha said smiling on her back. She allowed Cephera to throw her around for some things needed her to get the feel for it. The girl caught on fast to movements but her physical strength was lacking. It was unlikely she'd ever take a burly man down to his back unless she trained with weighs. Cephera was a naturally small girl but Natasha could see room for improvement.

"Again?" Cephera asked.

"No." Natasha told her shaking her head. "Lets take a breather." Natasha told her. Cephera sat on the bench next to Natasha sipping her juice while Natasha drank water. "I have a favour to ask of you." She said. She'd been thinking long and hard about this and was sure it was the right decision.

"Me? If I can sure." Cephera said turning all her attention to Cephera.

"In the children's ward you have a infant infirmary." She noted. Cephera nodded. "Some of those children have been abandoned correct?"

"A lot of them have been." Cephera said frowning.

"Can I see them. Spend time with them." Cephera paused in thought.

"It's restricted. You'll need Fury's clearance and I'll have to be present should anything happen." Cephera told her. "If you can get Fury to agree I'll gladly bring you to see them. Are you looking for any certain ages?" Natasha was grateful she didn't ask why.

"Around the age of three or under." Natasha replied. She felt if she could get used to being around small 'special' children now then if her child is special she'd have an easier time with accepting it.

"We have a few of them to see then." Cephera smiled. "Are you hoping for this today?" Natasha shook her head.

"I'll speak with Fury later. Tomorrow would be great." Natasha told her. Cephera nodded once more.

XxX

Walking into the children's ward was awkward. Natasha didn't hate kids but she tended to get along better with adults. Cephera was with her leading her through the large restricted floor. They headed to a more colourful, baby like area which was the nursery. Amelia was with the older kids.

"There are some kids I can't let you near." Cephera told her as they passed a few secure rooms. "Today you can come meet Dory and Tyrell. Twins who seem to be able to communicate with each other through a mental connection. They can't speak and if they can I've never heard them. They just turned three last week." Cephera explained.

"Sounds interesting." Natasha said. She hadn't really paid much mind to what every special child could do. She mostly worried about the adults. They entered a child's room and playing around with toys were two red headed twins. They stopped what they were doing to look up wide eyed at the stranger. Natasha smiled kindly at them.

"Dory, Tyrell. This is Natasha Romanov. She's come to spend some time with you." Cephera told them. They looked at Cephera with trusting eyes before looking back at Natasha. Neither of them moved. Cephera took a seat on the edge of one of the small beds. Natasha knelt to the floor.

"Hi." She said not sure how to interact with them. If they couldn't speak how would she get to know them. Dory stared at her with dark eyes and passed her a block she was playing with. Natasha accepted it and after a little while they had built a very awkward house of some kind. Cephera had remained silent through the whole interaction. Tyrell stood on his short legs. He was smaller then his sister. He moved over behind Natasha and Natasha felt him touch her hair.

She knew her expression changed when he touched her shoulder and she heard a small child's voice in her mind. 'Red. Like mine.' She looked to Cephera and she knew instantly that she had purposely not told her they could do that.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She asked him. He nodded with a smile. He pulled one of her curls and it gave a soft bounce. He had a bountiful face full of freckles.

'Excited?' It was the girl who spoke this time. Deep inside her head and Natasha found herself not able to wonder what she meant. She just knew she meant the baby and for a moment she was a little creeped out that they somehow knew. Natasha looked to Cephera. She hadn't told anyone aside from Seraphina.

"I'm nervous." Natasha responded.

'Don't be.' Tyrell said with another smile. He hugged Natasha from behind and Dory joined him from the front.

'You're strong.' Dory told her. Natasha felt bewildered. There had been no more talk after that and when she finally left she looked at Cephera.

"Did you choose them because of that." Natasha asked her.

"Yes." Cephera said.

"What is it they do?" Natasha asked stopping in the hall.

"They don't see the world like we do. They see life through others minds. They don't mean to pry into your thoughts but as children they don't know how to block it out. As they get older they've gotten a handle on how to deal with the information they find. They have never spoken out loud. When they speak to you they both hear it. They're linked as one." Cephera explained.

"Can you hear them?" Natasha wasn't sure how much Cephera knew.

"Only the person they want to hear can hear them." She assured her. Natasha felt better. "Will you be returning another day to meet more?" Cephera inquired as they began to walk again.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know." Natasha told her. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by that single encounter.

XxX

When Natasha climbed into bed that night Clint was with her. She lay awake for a long time thinking about what the children had said to her and how it made her feel. "Clint." She said in the darkness.

"Hmm." He said rolling to look at her.

"If we have a kid and they turn out to be a special, how would that make you feel?" She asked.

There was silence a moment as he thought about it. "I think I'd be concerned but any child with you would be worth having. We'd love them, cherish them and show them the right path." He told her. He turned completely and wrapped an arm around her. "Why are you thinking about this now?" He inquired.

Natasha licked her dry lips and turned to stare into his blue eyes. "I'm pregnant." She said finally coming out with her secret. She had been lying in the dark long enough to have adjusted and his eyes opened wide.

"You are? How? How long?" He asked one after the other. "No, who cares. This is great!" He said to her and kissed her nose and her forehead and then her lips before she could even try to respond. Natasha found herself smiling. She knew he'd be happy about it, that she hadn't been worried about. It was the one thing she hadn't worried over about all this. "I love you." He said releasing her lips.

Natasha caressed his face. "I love you." She responded.

"How far?" He asked rubbing her still flat abdomen.

"Two and half months." He looked shocked but then his face changed to one of knowing. He knew her all too well.

"You're a half month early to be telling me." He teased her.

"It seemed like the right time." She poked him.

"I know you Nat. Nothing's gonna change. You're gonna be as fierce and terrifying to your enemies until you're too large to move properly." He chuckled.

"That was the plan." She smiled wide. She should have known better then to think he'd try to restrict her. He knew her to well to think he could.

"Just be careful." He said in all seriousness. She nodded and he kissed her forehead again before pulling her close to sleep. Natasha curled into him and fell asleep. As much as she wished coming out would have helped her she still woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.


	63. Chapter 63

Loki's dreamer: they are cute! And I'm trying to figure Natasha out. I'm not sure how she is completely as a character.

Doctor Loki love: yeah I wanted to do so done different. I'm surprised I managed to write the whole chapter about her.

Gfor098: welcome back! Who knows what the baby will be!

Kurai tenshi015: well Clint is the one who wanted one. :p

Akera writer of the night: I know what your saying about the special. And we'll see what happens. It's hard to integrate everything.

Chapter 63

"What is this the year for craziness!" Tony said. Everyone had just finished finding out about...well everything. Tony had a get together with all his friends and over dinner everyone had news of some kind. "So let me get this straight, you two are going to have a super baby Assassin, you two are gonna have a baby hulk, and the two of you are getting married in less then a month which will probably follow with tiny terrifying children." Tony said pointing out everyone. He turned immediately to Pepper. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Pepper laughed and shook her head. "Actually we wanted to ask you something extra Tony." Bruce said grinning.

"It's not mine. I swear I didn't touch her." He said instantly holding his hands up in surrender. No one was surprised by that statement.

"We want you as our babies godfather." Amelia told him before Tony could continue with his jest.

"Me?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "I suppose it's not the worst idea you've ever had. Little Iron Hulk." Tony stroked his chin. "Has a nice ring to it!" Amelia rubbed her head but laughed all the same.

"Is that a yes?" Bruce asked sipping his water.

"Why not." Tony said. "I tell ya that kids gonna have one hell of a bedroom once I'm done with it." Bruce looked at Amelia who squeezed his hand under the table.

"We're not far off one another Natasha." Amelia said to her. "I think I'm half a month behind you."

"You know what that means." Tony said catching everyone's attention. "We all know when you people had sex." Tony grinned and downed his drink. Just about everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's not like it's a sacred thing." Seraphina commented.

"Wait, when was the last time you got any?" Tony mocked. Seraphina narrowed her eyes.

"That's none of your business." Seraphina growled.

"Sex doesn't define a relationship Tony." Steve responded.

"No but it sure as hell adds depth to it. You get to know your partner on such a different and intimate level." Tony replied actually sounding serious. There was silence. That awkward silence no one enjoyed. Amelia shifted in her seat. Everyone was familiar with Seraphina and Steve's relationship and its missing intimacy.

"Natasha you have any names picked out?" Amelia asked trying to take the attention off poor Steve and his girlfriend.

"No we haven't gone that far yet." Natasha said grinning.

"Neither have we." Amelia admitted with a laugh. It wasn't hard to tell it had been a decoy conversation. Amelia enjoyed being around Bruce and Tony. It was so clear how much the two of them got along. Almost like brothers. Yes, Tony did tend to over step boundaries but Amelia was leaning to accept it like everyone else. She had never thought she would go from captivity to a life like this. And certainly not a life as filling as this. She felt if her parents were alive they'd be proud of her.

(Steve)

"I'm sorry." Steve told Seraphina moving her hair from her face. They weren't long back from Tony's supper. "I've spent so much time thinking I'm showing you a new kind of life and a new way to experience the world around you I never thought as to how you viewed intimacy." Seraphina shook her head.

"That idiot Tony got you thinking this way." Seraphina growled. "Steve before we started to date, I mean actually date, I saw sex as just sex. It didn't hold meaning to me. I just saw it as something that could take my mind off things in that moment and something that was pleasing. I wouldn't really call what I used to do with others intimate. There was never anything emotional and special about it." Seraphina squeezed her arms around him. "You're not taking anything from me." She assured him. "The life you have me living now feels better then any other I have ever lived. It was hard at first to mould my mind around the concept of no sex but now I realize how much it meant nothing to me all these years. How much it was just a tool to occupy my time."

"But you still want to?" He inquired.

"Of course I do. Just like you can't help but grow excited when you see me naked I can't help but want to do things to you when I'm with you." Steve gave a small grin. Seraphina seemed to stop and think a moment. "Steve I'm not sure if you're the wait till marriage type but if you are then you're wasting your time with me. Even with Cephera becoming the heir to the throne there is still a chance something could happen to change that and that it still could be me. I come with a lot of responsibility." She told him with a frown.

"That's not what I'm waiting for." Steve said. It was certainly the old custom but he had adapted to something's in this new world. "It's important for me to get to know someone first. I don't want any girl thinking I'm only around to get them in the bedroom and I don't want to be used that way either." Steve informed her. This had been the most in depth talk they'd had on the subject. Steve watched his girlfriend grin wide and before he could ask she took his hand and led him down the hall to the bedroom. Steve still wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to commit that far yet but something inside him told him to trust her.

Seraphina pulled off her shirt easily depositing it on the floor. Her lacy navy blue bra was the first thing to attract his attention when she turned around. She laced one arm around his neck and kissed his chin and cheek. "Not all things should be forbidden." She told him. Steve's words caught in his throat when she rubbed her free hand across the crotch of his pants. Since their first shower he had taken a few extra liberties with her. Laying in bed completely naked pressing his body against hers while they slept had been one.

She had once put his hands over her breasts and egged him on to play and he hadn't turned it down. He loved touching her skin. He loved its softness and her scent. This had been the first time she made the move to touch him down there aside from deliberately pressing her ass closer to him in a spooning position to tease him. He was going to say her name. Going to ask what she was going to do but he didn't. He trusted her and let her do whatever it was she had planned. She swiftly removed his top over his head.

Seraphina then pulled his belt open fiercely grinning a devious grin he hadn't seen before. The look made his cock twitch. His pants pooled to the floor with one push and, with his pants still trapped around his ankles, Seraphina dropped to her knees. Steve felt the bubbling of excitement. He knew now what she had in mind. Looking down Steve could see how his boxers poked out where his erection was straining against the fabric. She didn't remove his boxers. Instead she kneaded her palm against his length through them and was even able to grip him lightly.

Steve closed his eyes but opened them promptly to look down at her again. Her fingers now in his waistband and slipping them down his ass and skimming around to the front to free the under garment from his cock which sprang into her face. She smiled as it did so and Steve bit his lip and groaned low in his throat when she licked him while she continued to slip his boxers to join his pants at his ankles.

She really didn't waste time and Steve was glad for it. The sensation of her lips slipping down over the head and then further down his shaft made him moan louder than the first time. Her grip firm but not too hard at the base. It was very clear by her sure movements and the way it felt that she was no stranger to this and seemed to enjoy it immensely. She continued with long slow bobs that ended with a swirl of her tongue. Steve was more then focused on the things she did with her tongue. The way she loving licked him around the head before swallowing him as far she could once more. The way she grazed her teeth along the side gently to bring only pleasure. Even the way she'd dart her eyes up to look at him a sultry look on her face.

"Ahh." He moaned. "Sera, if you continue that I'll..." He trailed off. It felt so good.

"Just let it go Steve." She said her voice low and as if she had been holding back before she began a new rhythm and began to gently twist her hand at the base as her mouth twisted a the top coming down. Steve was made to pant and groaned his pleasure and was no longer able to think about holding back. Whatever she was doing was bringing him over his edge whether he liked it or not. He found himself sliding his fingers into her hair to grip the tresses before he exploded.

He'd pinched his eyes shut when he came and she took everything he had not spilling a single drop. He assumed she swallowed it before she got to her feet grinning and giving him a push to fall over his locked ankles and onto his back onto the bed. She removed her jeans and joined him still in her under garment. She lay her head against his chest and trailed her nails up his well defined abs.

"Don't ever think that I don't want you. It couldn't be further from the truth." She told him kissing his skin. Steve curled an arm around her and pushed off his pants with his feet. He'd pleasure himself before. He was just very discreet on such issues but the things she did with her mouth...Steve looked down, his cock was just about rock hard just remembering what Seraphina had done only moment ago. She felt his movement and looked as well. She chuckled and her hand was instantly wrapped around his length. Steve cringed in both discomfort and pleasure when she caressed the head. He was over sensitive now.

"Careful." He groaned out.

"Are you sensitive?" She asked teasingly.

"Seems like." He said and sighed when she moved her hand further down his shaft and softly pumped him there.

"So you're one of those guys." She coo'd. He turned to look at her through lust filled eyes.

"Those guys?" He asked his voice strained. She was good with her hand too.

"Yeah. The ones who can go again only minutes after the first time." She grinned kneeling up and kissing him and then his chest. "I like it." She told him trailing kisses from point A to point cock giving him a long loving lick making him gasp in pleasure. "I'll fix it." She assured him. Steve had no doubt she would and he wouldn't say no. Seraphina clearly enjoyed touching and pleasing him this way. She worked him with the same confident flourish she had the first time until he came for his second time.

Seraphina climbed the bed and fell to her back. Steve turned on his side after a minute of catching his breath and touched his fingertips off her smooth belly and upward to touch the soft fabric of her bra but he stopped. Instead he changed direction and Seraphina watched with eager eyes as his hand ventured lower. "I've no experience..." He began to say.

"Here." She placed her hand over his to fit the best she could and slipped their hands down and between her legs. Through the cloth of her underwear she used her fingers to move his to stroke and massage her clit. Steve tried to pay attention to what she was doing. Her soft sounds giving him courage. Soon she had let his hand go and spread her legs. She cupped her own breast and moved the bra down to pinch and pull her own nipple. Steve found her comfort exciting.

He shifted till he was on his side and bent his head down Seraphina gasped when he sucked her already perky nipple between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. She moaned loudly for each time he sucked and played with her nipple. She enjoyed that, this he was certain of. She was rocking her hips against his hand while he continued to maintain the strokes she'd started. "Want to see what you're missing?" She asked him. Steve didn't respond and so she took his hand and removed her underwear before cupping his hand to her crotch and guiding two of his fingers down to the wetness below.

Steve found himself letting out a breath when his fingers pressed inside her. "Face your palm up and make a come here motion with your fingers." She said. Steve did as she commanded and was pleased to see her wither in pleasure as he did. The look on her face was enough to keep him going. He pumped and made the same motion in a continuos rhythm as her hips jolted off the bed as if trying to get him closer. "Shit don't stop!" She called out gripping her hands onto the blankets. Steve didn't stop. He kept going until she cried out and Steve's hand became soaked with her orgasm. The sheets below her ass were now very wet but he couldn't care less. He gave his fingers a few more wiggles before leaving the velvety walls of her womanhood. Steve moved and collapsed against her chest and Seraphina hugged him there both falling asleep only seconds later.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N This chapter contains mentions of death that will be saddening to readers.

Loki's dreamer: Haha. It wasn't just Tony brought that on but it helped.

Kurai Tenshi015: oh there are lots of things she could show him. I'm sure she'll get to it.

Dawn: every man has it in him you just gotta push the right buttons. :p

Akera writer of the night: I think so too!

Doctor Loki love: its progress! I love progress!

Chapter 64

Everything was dark and quiet inside the SHIELD facility. Guards stationed at every exit and entrance. Only a few employees tying up a few loose ends in their offices remained. The collector enjoyed having people working for him on the inside. He always got the tasty information when SHIELD thought themselves one step ahead. The microchips for identification had put a damper on things but his minions on the inside were chipped and ready to cause havoc.

Today the collector needed two things from his his loyal followers. One was to free his other followers, the ones still loyal to him, from their prisons inside the facility. Already this was getting worked on. It took all that time since Stark's party to get one of his undercover people on that level to make it happen.

The second task was clear and secret to only a few. It had a purpose. SHIELD would no doubt think it was pointless but it had a purpose. The collector already saw to it that things would work out his way. The children were the worlds future. They would grow up in the care of SHIELD honing their powers to perfection. Thanks to another of his spies he now had a detailed list of all children currently inside and had edited the list to his plans. He put an x next to those useless to him, those who would die, and he put a check next to those whose powers he needed and this attack would ensure he would get them. There would be causalities no doubt and he could only hope it wasn't any of those who were of interest to him but shit happens and he wouldn't be there to be part of it. He still could not enter the facility on his own.

(No specific POV)

It was the screaming that echoed throughout the night that woke the teenage specials in their dormitories. Each one grabbing the nearest thing to wear and rushing out to the main building. Lights were lit up on the second floor. The children's floor. Shadows of people rushing by could be seen through the windows. There was no denying something horrible was happening right now on that floor.

In a large group frightened but also determined they all made their way to the building. Marie, a special who had abnormally strong and fast legs leapt to a window and smashed it in. She was followed by Martin who could fly for various amounts of time. Also following them was Corey who could scale buildings using just his palms for grip.

Each teen had been practicing how to fight hand to hand combat should they ever need it and today they would need it. Not all the specials had an ability that was good for fighting but they had numbers. The rest invaded the stairwell and rushed up. One melted down the door trapping them from getting inside. Once inside everything was a confusion of what looked to be senseless violence.

Blasts of energy had taken out walls. Wires were exposed from the over use of that blasting energy. Children were running around scared and confused while others were most likely hiding. It wasn't hard to find those responsibly as they seemed determined to finish what they came to do. Each SHIELD special pitted against a collectors special, some winning and some not. Other guards from SHIELD were showing up and their help was welcome. By the end of everything though many had died...too many had died.

All those who had attacked the children's floor had died there. Forever silent as to why they had done so. The count for those people from the SHIELD facility had yet to be accounted for as the fight ended and no one knew quite where to go from here.

(Natasha POV)

Natasha had woken in hysterics. Tears staining her cheeks and her nose running like crazy. Her heart was pounding and she was sure she had been screaming at some point. Clint was not there tonight to be woken to this mess she now was. Her nightmare frighteningly real and just as confusing as all the others. The longer she tried to remember it the more it seemed to slip away.

She remembered hearing a child's cries and blood. When she first woke her first instinct had been to reach between her legs and check for signs that she had lost her baby but there was nothing. She sat with her hands wiping the sweat off her face as she desperately tried to gain her focus. The buzz of her phone told her she had missed a call. Picking up her phone she stared at the tally of 12 missed calls? Two from Clint and the rest from Agent Coulson.

She forgot about her nightmare and called back. A pit of fear growing in her as she did so. "Agent Romanov," Coulson said immediately. He sounded exhausted. "There's been an attack." He said. Natasha agreed to be in right away before hanging up, getting dressed and leaving.

XxX

The sight she found was enough to make her gut lurch. This was bad. It wasn't just SHIELD agents there but somehow people she didn't recognize were there in a large group being kept back. They were screaming things like 'you promised to keep them safe!' Clint was the one to retrieve her and pull her passed the crowd.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked him looking back at the angry mob.

"The children's floor was attacked two hours ago." He said. He looked haunted. "That's the parents who gave a damn about their children." He added. "They're looking for answers."

"Casualties?" She asked her heart pounding again. She couldn't tell if she always would have felt this way for this situation or if was her hormones.

"They're still cleaning up. Nat...they think we lost over half the floor." Natasha stopped dead.

"Amelia and Cephera?" She asked after a second. The two girls springing to mind as the two who gave the biggest damn about that floor and its occupants.

"Bruce won't let Amelia in. It's not pleasant. Cephera is keeping as calm as she can. She's inside helping figure out who's missing and saying a prayer for those lost. It's a man hunt now Natasha. Fury is beyond angry. He wants every Agent available searching for the collector." Clint told her.

"He's a dead man." She said with a deathly calm. "No matter what, he's sealed his fate now." Natasha looked at the doctors passing by. It took a moment for Natasha to settle her racing thoughts and it dawn on her then. She absently touched her hand to her stomach and thought of her dream. She didn't need to wonder she just knew. Whatever little child was growing in her was special and Natasha knew their gift. Seeing the future or perhaps events unfolding as they happen. Her dream had been about this attack.

Natasha's mind swivelled and before Clint could speak she rushed to the stairs and was up to the second floor quick. Entering it was breathtaking in a horrid way. It was hard to tell the floor had housed anyone. Rubble was everywhere. She could hear Cephera directing people. Natasha moved passed everyone to Cephera. Her face was red and as much as she was holding it together she looked almost ready to also fall apart.

"Dory and Tyrell?" Natasha asked not feeling a need to explain. They had been the only two she had met. Natasha saw Cephera's face pale.

"Natasha, Tyrell...Dory's in the infirmary." She said. Natasha put a hand over her mouth. She felt like she might be sick. "She could use the company." Cephera said to her. Natasha found Cephera's eyes and took her suggestion to heart. Natasha left to find the little girl who just lost the only family who loved her.

XxX

Getting to the infirmary was also heart wrenching. The amount of kids and teenagers and even agents who had been harmed was large. Natasha went room to room in search for Dory. Finally she just stood in the hallway and yelled her name. It was a moment before the little red head came running around the people. She was dirty with a cut on her head but otherwise she looked fine. On instinct Natasha bent down and caught the three year old in her arms. She stood and took her out of there to somewhere less frantic and scary.

There were no words spoken. Dory remained in Natasha's arms while she sat in a chair in the lunch room. When Clint finally found her he looked bewildered. "Hey." He said trying to look less frantic and more calm. "What's your name?" He asked Dory. Dory stared at him before hiding her face in the crook of Natasha's neck.

"This is Dory." She told him. She had told him about her one time visit to the children's ward and he knew the name when she said it. Clint didn't dare ask about the brother. "I'm taking her home Clint." She said. "I can't explain why I just feel like it's the right thing to do."

"Home with you?" Natasha nodded.

"Their parents left them. She has no one." Natasha tried to whisper it.

'I have you.' Dory spoke the words in Natasha's mind but by the way Clint turned his head she knew he'd heard her too.

"You have us." She told Dory gazing at Clint. "This is Clint. He's my best friend and my boyfriend." She told the little girl not really sure she'd understand. Dory turned her head from Natasha's neck again to look at Clint. She cracked a smile and looked away again.

"You're gonna have to speak to Fury." Clint reminded her.

"Screw Fury, nothing is stopping me from taking her home. She doesn't need to be here." Clint sighed. Nothing anyone would say was going to change her mind.

XxX

All agents were brought together. Natasha had left Dory with Amelia who was distraught and needed someone to find comfort in aside from Bruce. Everyone's mandate was clear. All able bodies were to be on the look out for the collector now more than ever. Every Agent would be going through an extensive background check to weed out other spies.

Fury was most worried for those parents, whose children survived, that had taken their children home. The amount of children lost from the facility from both death and legal custody by their parents was staggering. The ones that had returned home with their parents were unprotected. Fury detailed Agents he trusted to keep an eye on them. He couldn't force the parents to leave their children there and he couldn't blame the parents for taking them.

He wanted people analyzing any patterns to the attack. He needed a compiled detailed list of names of the deceased and their abilities along with those left alive. It was clear the attack was for the children alone and the rest of everyone involved were causalities. Fury was more determined then ever to regain control of this horrendous situation. The council were breathing down his neck and threatening to replace him.

In the end Natasha and Clint were to look over the list once it was made to find any clues as to what the collector was planning. Until then Natasha was able to go home and unsurprisingly she was given permission to take Dory with her as she had made it clear she was going to anyway. Fury knew Natasha was more than capable of keeping her safe. Inside her mind Natasha dared the collector to try and come for Dory. She swore to herself that should she see him again she'd tear him apart. No amount of screaming nor begging would stop her from harming that monster. She'd make him beg for mercy but she wouldn't give it. He didn't deserve every amount of pain he got.


	65. Chapter 65

Kurai tenshi015: shit is going down

Poodle warriors: yeah the Steve intimate chapter was fun to write. Lol

Loki's dreamer: Natasha is totally warming up :) as for the kids well...we'll see.

Akera writer if the night: yeah :( I had a hard time deciding which twin to survive it. :( I didn't particularly like writing it but it was a plan and I had to follow threw.

Mallakai: he does. I agree with your whole statement but he will get what he deserves I promise.

Poodle warriors: very dark indeed.

Doctor loki love: don't get my started on the trailer...oh my god! Can't stop re-watching if and I'm working. As for doing something extra we'll see what happens.

Chapter 65

Cephera hadn't wanted to leave SHIELD's facility since the attack two days prior. It was not just a low blow it was a devastating blow. So many lives lost and no matter what purpose it served the man they called 'the collector' it was still pointless and heartless to her. Cephera never really found hate or loathing for anyone but the collector had defiantly reached her boiling point like no other.

The children that were left were now housed in the dormitories with the teenagers that were left. All activities had ceased in favour of mourning and doctors came in to talk to the kids. Cephera felt like she'd had her own family taken from her. She had been there when they began the children's ward and had been there to greet each and every child who came in. There was no child she hadn't spent time with personally and in groups. It seemed age wasn't a factor considering no part of the second floor was spared the destruction.

All the specials who had attacked died in the fight, some killing themselves. Cephera couldn't understand why they followed that man with such devotion. Sacrificing everything for his crazy plans. Cephera felt if she could kill anyone the collector might be the first but Loki was unsure of that. He felt that she might not find the inner strength for that and perhaps he was right but she would certainly come close. Loki was more weary about her leaving his side knowing now what length the collector would go through to get what he wanted. He felt the collector had been playing them and his end game was only beginning.

Cephera spent a lot of her time on the 2nd floor going through the rubble and committing to memory all the reasons they needed to find this criminal and stop him. She tried hard to not think too much about what she could have done had she been there. Her sister had insisted thinking that way was unhealthy and beyond the point now. There was nothing Cephera could do to change what had already occurred. She had decided she would make personal visits to the homes of the children who had been taken by their parents. She knew it might not be friendly faces to be found when she did but she needed to know they were ok.

"It's hard to look at." It was Amelia who spoke. She had snuck up behind Cephera. Cephera turned and nodded.

"It's hard to realize it's all gone." She said frowning and kicking rubble aside.

"I want him to die...no, I want him to know pain. Pain so bad he feels like he might died from it but he can't. I wish I could make him feel that pain." Amelia said her voice tight. Cephera had never heard her speak that way before.

"Fate has a way of working out. He'll get what he deserves." Cephera assured her. Amelia was eyeing the area. "Have you been to see the kids in the dormitories?" Cephera asked.

"I have. The teens are being so good to them. I'm glad they came to their aid." Amelia said giving a respectful nod at the thought.

"They've been wonderful. I think they understand that the kids need comfort right now." Cephera commented looking out the window down toward the dormitories.

"We're still doing good here...I have to believe all this wasn't for nothing." Amelia was breaking and Cephera turned and grabbed her into a hug. Amelia hugged her back.

"We'll make sure it wasn't all for nothing. We will stop the collector and we will change things around." Cephera promised.

XxX

"I hate seeing you this sad pipsqueak." Tony said watching her from his spot on the other side of the breakfast bar. Cephera was picking at a veggie platter.

"I just..." She didn't know how to word it. She had learned over all her years that humans died easily and she had learned to let go of the sadness of the loss and instead taught herself to celebrate their lives but this was different. These were kids who hadn't had time to start living yet. She found herself having trouble removing her thoughts to other things. Even Loki noticed her aloofness but he understood.

She would be married in a little less then a month and she couldn't even find joy in that right now. She was scarily focused right now on trying to find a way to return life back to a normalcy for the remaining kids. It would never be quite the same but she needed something to change their newly frightened outlook. Some kids feared their own powers now. Some cried about wanting to be normal so no one would try to hurt them anymore.

Cephera vaguely heard Tony speaking to her as her mind went over the names of those left and what she could do for them. Cephera got up from her seat a light bulb going off in her head. Tony called her name as she walked away from him. "Sorry, one second." She apologized to him before pulling out her cell and dialing Natasha's number.

XxX

Cephera met Director Fury, the avengers and a handful of cleared Agents at SHIELD's conference room. It was late night but not one of them complained. Cephera turned on the large computer screen and pulled up the list of all the children. "I spoke with Agent Romanov before I called you all here." She began. "You all recognize the list of names on the screen. Those in red are those who are no longer with us and those in green are the ones still in the facility and those in blue are home with their parents." Everyone gave nods as they followed her so far.

"Taking what we know about the collector and then looking at the list I think I know what he's after." Cephera said. "Forget the names, forget the ages...we know the collector wants power. We know he steals powers. At least 90% of those who were victim to his onslaught had powers we considered weak or less useful on a whole." She paused.

"He was weeding them out." Bruce said leaning forward the edge of his glasses between his teeth.

"That's what I was thinking. I think those with more powerful abilities that died were just collateral, accidental." She said nodding.

"Why kill anyone then? Why not just send in his minions to steal them away?" Tony asked stroking his chin.

"The microchips. Every child was implanted. We'd find them easily." Natasha said.

"Ok. So he weeded out as many as the weak ones he could leaving behind the strong. How does that help him?" Steve inquired his arms crossed.

"How did the parents know something happened to their kids?" Clint chimed in. He'd been there when Cephera had been talking to Natasha. Together they all put the pieces together.

"Fuck me..." Tony said.

"He manipulated the parents into bringing their kids home. Away from the safety of the facility." Agent Coulson said closing his eyes in realization.

"That's at least 20 children he has easier access to." Cephera told them. She handed out a sheet to everyone. A list of the children gone home and what they could do. "These are the powers we'll be facing if he gets to them." She said.

"So we go in and take custody of the kids before he gets to them." Seraphina said simply.

"No." Cephera kept her voice stern. "We think it's better to find a way to quickly access each home. When the collector shows up we'll have a better chance at catching him. Better chance to end it." Cephera said.

"I'm working on that." Loki said. "It will require the kids to know what's happening. To send a warning using one of these." Loki held up a coin. "One rub tells us they need help." Loki said. "One spell gets us there. I'm working out the kinks." He added.

"I need Amelia. The kids trust me and Amelia. I think if we could visit them and have one private conversation we could make this happen. This might be the only chance we'll get." She added.

"And when we capture him?" Thor asked.

"If I get my hands on him he won't be alive to capture." Natasha growled.

"I understand we're all heated up from this tyranny but we have to remember he has other special at his beck and call. We have to play this smart or see more die." Fury reminded her.

"I say we convene more in the morning while the girls set to work with the homes." Clint suggested.

"Good call. Everyone go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow there is a lot to plan and not knowing when the collector will strike makes our plans like a time bomb. We need to move fast." Fury told them. "Good job." He said to Cephera. She nodded and allowed Loki to lead her out.

XxX

"If this plan works I'm going to be there to watch him fall or even take him down myself." Loki told Cephera washing her back.

"I figured as much." She replied. "I want this to work. I want to catch him." She said. Loki wrapped his around around her squeezing her to him.

"This will work. We'll get him and he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore." He assured her kissing her shoulder.

"I worry about this possible second threat too. When will it end. All this stress and all this fighting." She leaned her head back to let him kiss her cheek.

"When people live as long as we do sometime we have to go through years of wars and fighting to finally see peaceful one. Usually the peaceful ones last longer then the bad ones." He said nuzzling her face against his own from behind.

"I think I'll make it through them all knowing I'll have you the entire time." Cephera caressed his arms that cradled her.

"Let us hope that after all of this we get a few centuries of pure bliss before having to face another enemy. I would rather our children be born during a time of peace." He told her.

"Our children?" She asked turning her head to gaze up at him.

"Of course. Once we're married isn't that the obvious path to take?" He grinned.

"Since when did marriage spell out kids?" She asked perplexed. She hadn't had a kids conversation with Loki. It was odd enough having a marriage conversation as early as they had.

"Since your father threatened to have me castrated if I waited too long to produce an heir." Loki replied. Cephera growled shaking her head.

"What if I don't want kids?" She asked him pursing her lips together.

"I've seen you with kids. You love them and they love you. There is no way you would say no to children of your own." Cephera couldn't help but smile. He was right. Children brought her joy.

"Marriage is less then a month away, it's too soon. Give us a year at least." She said to him. Loki settled back in the water.

"As you wish." He replied amused. Cephera lay back against him and for a moment her mind was taken off her sorrow but was brought back to it once she remembered her task for the next morning. She didn't stay long in the bath with Loki. They went to bed with her curled into his arms and it seemed morning came all to quickly but at the same time she was more than eager to start her day. Loki knew this and hadn't bothered keeping her awake with sex or even monopolizing her morning with it. She woke bright and early, ate quickly and got ready to meet up with Amelia. They would visit each house together in case trouble would arrive while they were there.

(AND OMG TRAILER!)


	66. Chapter 66

Loki's dreamer: I'm kinda proud of myself for putting all this together the way I have. I wasn't sure how I was gonna make it work. Lol. Everyone seems to want Loki to have kids. :p

Doctor Loki love: I know you love little baby Loki's hehe. And yes the trailer...OMG...can't stop watching it every hour or so. Puts a smile on my face and new fic ideas in my mind!

Mallakai: I have the entire ending of this fic planned and half written in blurbs actually. Lol

Akera writer of the night: love you! Lol

Dawn: November cannot come fast enough although I think my brain will explode with fic ideas and I might die.

Miss Padawan: welcome back and happy catching up! For the Bruce and Amelia sexy times its kinda awkward to write as I don't see Bruce that way either. Lol. And Steve and Seraphina kind grew in me over time. It was never my plan to place them together but it kinda went that way. Lol. There are so many ends I have to eventually tie up, Thor's engagement is still one of them. I did do the comic con thing. It was a request from a reader. Yeah I wanted everyone to hate and be afraid of the collector. He's not just some silly bad boy he means business. I'm glad you love King Yorin. When I first created him fics ago I wanted him to be very strange in a quirky, loveable way. Sorry for the heart ache. :(

Poodle warriors: things have changed and are moving fast but at a nice mental pace. :p

Chapter 66

Amelia met with Cephera early and Seraphina joined them. Seraphina was the back up. She would not be entering the homes unless trouble arose. Shiaji had taken his usual spot upon Cephera's shoulder. One of SHIELD's cars took them around. Some parents took longer to convince to let them in and others not so much. However they all were weary about allowing them to speak to the kids alone.

To Amelia's relief not one child was unhappy to see them. In fact they were overjoyed. They told different amounts of information depending on age but they made sure to stress that if they were in trouble they had to rub the coin. They also had to keep the parents out of the loop. To the parents SHIELD were now untrustworthy to protect their children. They had most children visited by dinner hour and were on their last none when they came across a family who were over joyed.

"He said he could cure her." Chelsea's mother beamed at them. "And he did." She seemed enlightened almost.

"Where is Chelsea?" Amelia asked the mother firmly.

"In the back yard playing." She said and brought them to her. "Chelsea, you have visitors." She said to the ten year old. Chelsea came running over and to Amelia's relief she seemed perfectly healthy.

"Hi Chelsea." Cephera said.

"Your mom told us you've been cured." Amelia said feeling nervous.

"Mom calls it cured, but I know it was that bad man." She said frowning. "I had to let him. Mom was there and I was afraid he'd hurt her if I refused." She was kicking at the dirt under her feet. Her mother had gone back inside already.

"Did he hurt you?" Cephera asked smoothing a hand over the girls hair.

"No. It didn't hurt. He opened his mouth and a foggy mist entered mine. It was only for a second before the mist turn golden and bright and went back to him. After that I couldn't use my powers anymore." She seemed upset. Cephera took the girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said to her.

"Don't be. I'm alive." She said and it made Amelia's heart cry. I was true. She at least still had her life.

"I don't think he'll come back but if he does take this." Amelia gave the coin to Chelsea. "It's magical. If he's here rub it and we'll be on our way." Amelia said to her. They left shortly after and moved on. Of the last nine children they found one other child who the collector had already been to see. Getting in by telling the parents he could cure them.

Trying to explain to the parents it wasn't a cure was pointless and so Cephera and Amelia were forced to bite their tongues. The collector had two new abilities. The first was the ability to electrocute and the second was pure strength. Fighting him hand to hand would be extremely difficult now. Arriving back at SHIELD's facility Fury was not glad to hear that the collector had made a move already. It was a relief that he wasn't killing them but he was still acquiring their powers.

"Loki's downstairs with Thor setting up some kind of link for the coins. It's meant to teleport anyone needed to that sight immediately no matter their whereabouts. It's a one way trip and the coins can only be used once." Fury explained. Amelia had her fingers crossed. The sooner they caught the collector, the sooner they could all move on with their lives.

"I'm going to join Loki and Thor." Cephera said waving goodbye and leaving.

"Where's Bruce?" She asked Fury.

"The labs most likely. I got him trying to find a way, even a temporary one to counteract the specials powers and seal them off. Anything to put a damper of the collectors plans is worth a shot." Fury told her. Amelia nodded. She had her own needs as well. She was more determined than ever to figure out what she had done to Bruce. If she could replicate it she could stop the collector.

She went to the labs to find her boyfriend. He was right where he usually was. "I want you to run some tests on me." She said after kissing him hello.

"What kind?"

"The brain kind. I want you to analyze my brain patterns as I use my ability. I want to pin point any changes that occur during levels of stress." Amelia sat on a stool across from him.

"And how are we going to create these stress levels?" He asked.

"I dunno. Don't you have like a machine that can play with my head or something?" She asked looking around.

"What about Chuck?"

"Chuck?" She asked tilting her head.

"He's one of the specials in the dormitories. He can make you think your feeling pain when in reality you're not. I ran some 'brain' tests on him a while back." Bruce offered. Amelia thought it sounded safe enough. She had to remember she was pregnant and was sure that was the first thing Bruce thought of.

"Sounds good. Lets get Chuck in here." She grinned.

"This should be interesting." Bruce grinned. "Why hadn't I thought of it before." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" Amelia leaned on his work counter.

"A battle of the minds. Your both have a way to manipulate thoughts but in an extremely different manner. Should be interesting to see how it goes." Amelia thought Bruce looked cute in experiment mode.

XxX

It was odd. Amelia wondered if this was how others felt when she controlled their minds. The sensation of her mind being entered left a tingle behind. She was hooked up to a scanning machine of some kind. She was bad with technical babble. It would read her brain waves which Bruce was monitoring on a computer screen.

"Alright Amelia, calm Chuck." Bruce told her. She did. Opening her mind toward him and letting her calm ebb through. Chuck was sat casually in a chair in front of her. "Good." He said. She watched him marking a chart of her brain with coloured markers. "Are you ready for this?" Bruce asked Amelia regarding the pain.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. Bruce gave Chuck a nod and Amelia felt Chuck's mind invade hers and a tinge of pain light up down her arm. She knew from what Bruce told her it was not real. She pushed back with her own mind and together they fought for dominance. They were taking it easy on her at the moment. Taking their time with this experiment.

"Ok, no real change in the manner in which you project your ability." Bruce told her so Chuck pushed harder. Amelia felt pain spring forth from her back and her other arm to join the first. She cringed and lost her concentration as the pain was tolerable but barely. It took her a moment to focus back on using her mind against Chuck.

Bruce was trying to keep his professional calm throughout it. It was a good thing he could control the Hulk now or he might have gotten heated over all of this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bruce give a signal to Chuck and Amelia cried out as a single shot of excruciating pain hit her. It was quick and didn't last for more than a couple of seconds but it caused a feeling of dread to bubble up inside her. The thought of not wanting to feel anything like it again.

"Amelia how do you feel?" Bruce asked colouring a different part of her brain chart.

"Frightened." She admitted. She had to be truthful or this test would be for nothing.

"When he did that a different area of your brain reacted from your ability." He told her. Amelia knew that she would have to feel that pain again to check and see if that same area would light up once more.

"Do it." She said looking at Chuck across from her. Chuck gave a nod and Amelia felt the pain again. This time he held on a little longer and Amelia heard her own scream echo through the room. When Chuck stopped Amelia looked to Bruce once her head cleared.

"There's something definitely different about how you use your power when you're under stress." Bruce told her. "How about we take a break. I'm afraid all of this pain, mental or not, might be hard on the baby." Amelia frowned but agreed.

"I could feel it you know. The entire time I was using my ability on you I felt yours. I always felt you in the back of my mind." Chuck told Amelia as he helped unfasten her from the different cables that helped the computer read her thoughts. "Your ability is strong and I think with some more practice you could figure out every inch of it if you try hard enough."

"I hope you're right." Amelia stood and all three of them left to find something to eat. Amelia was more determined than ever to find out what it was she had done and how to redo it. Right now her biggest concerns and thoughts always went back to the collector. The things that he had done in the past few days were unforgivable. Amelia really wasn't even sure there was a punishment fitting enough for the atrocities he had committed.

Bruce had agreed that once they finished eating they would try a couple of more times to see if Amelia could grasp a better understanding of the other power she seemed to harbour. Amelia knew it would be impossible for her to simply learn how to use the power in one day but it didn't stop her from wanting to. As much as she felt pressed for time she knew that she had to take her time or risk harming herself or her unborn baby. All her ambitions about wanting to stop the collector had to be taken slowly.

By the end of the day they were certain that Amelia was able to do something else. By the end of the day Amelia had more hope and more determination than she had at the beginning of her morning. She lay in bed next to Bruce just cuddling against him for the longest time while her mind thought of all the ways or all the things she could say or do to the collector to change him. That part of Amelia that was still livid over the children wanted to take the collectors mind and scramble it. To drive him insane and to make him feel pain and misery for the rest of his life. She had envisioned Chuck using his own ability to make the collector shrivel in pain screaming on the floor.

But for now she could only settle with thoughts as nobody knew exactly what to do with the collector once they caught him, most just wanted him dead. "Bruce?" Amelia asked in the darkness to see if he was still awake.

"Yes?" He answered back his arms tightening around her.

"Do you think the collector should live or die?"

"I think that he deserves whatever he gets. But I also think that if we kill him we're no better than he is. I believe there's some other way for him to get what he deserves." Amelia understood where Bruce was coming from on that thought. The collector killed without remorse no matter the age and to Amelia that in itself deserved things that are worse than death. She wasn't sure where all this hatred was coming from inside her. She had never been a woman for violence such as this. Even Cephera had changed her outlook slightly where death and pain were concerned. Amelia guessed that when tragedy struck such as this one it changed a person, made them look at the world differently. And to Amelia a world without the collector was a better world for everybody.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: this wasn't exactly what I had planned for this chapter but it seemed to work out nicely. ;)

Kurai tenshi015: I agree. As much as Amelia and Cephera think they could kill them neither have the heart for it. And yes a revenge killing is not the right way to go.

Doctor Loki love: they do both deserve a shot at the collector but will they get it...? Hmmmm. *evil laughter*

Loki's dreamer: yeah. The reason most parent want a 'cure' is so there kid will no longer be a target. And yeah Seraphina is a good body guard type. Lol.

Poodle warriors: yup. The collector is not gonna be an easy fight.

Chapter 67

Seraphina had no idea what she was getting herself into. Steve had invited her over saying it was time for him to share some stuff with her. She entered his apartment without knocking. It was her thing now. This had developed quite a bit since they had dabbled into foreplay. She tried not to press him into it every time they spent time together but she enjoyed showing him more things she could do with her mouth and hands and he never really turned her down to the things she wanted to try. She enjoyed sexy Steve.

"Steve?" She asked.

"I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself comfortable on the couch." He called out from in his room. She shrugged and did as he suggested. She flopped down on the couch and noticed he'd popped popcorn and had chip and dip ready. She grinned and grabbed a handful of the buttery treat stuffing it into her mouth in a very unladylike manner. All in all she was happy she could just be herself around Steve.

Finally he emerged from the hall and in his arms was a reel movie projector and under his other was a film. "Going back a ways I take it." She said grinning

"Kind of. Thought I'd share this with you. Thought you might be...amused." He said to her grinning.

"I can't wait." She sat back and watched him set everything up. When he had it ready he flipped off the lights and sat down beside her holding a folder but he didn't open it. She watched as the movie reel came up black and white on the screen. She almost laughed when Steve appeared on screen with his uniform on that dated back 70 years prior. He looked adorable considering the outfit looked almost like one made for Halloween. His new one had improved since then.

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight. Series E Defense bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guys gun. We all know it's about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages. Tanks and casts. And that's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. The Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us." Seraphina watched the chorus girls dancing and prancing on stage as they sang and he spoke. She laughed when he knocked out Adolf Hitler, or rather pretended too.

The reel ended and he turned the lights back on. "A blast from the past." She said to him smiling wide.

"Director Fury gave it to me when I first woke up. That was the first time I had actually watched it." Steve admitted. "Brings back memories." He said. Seraphina saw the look of recollection pass over him. She moved closer linking her arm around his.

"And what's this?" She asked fingering the folder.

"This." He paused and then passed it to her. Seraphina opened it up and the first thing to greet her was a picture of him. She let out a soft laugh as she stared at him.

"There is no way this is you." She said.

"It is." He nodded taking the picture and looking at it himself. "That was how I looked before the serum." He said.

"You were so...tiny." She noted. He gave a half grin.

"Yeah I wasn't much back then. Was turned down over a dozen times when I tried to get into the army." Seraphina was eyeing his doctors report.

"Palpitation or pounding in the heart, asthma, scarlet fever...rheumatic fever...! Shit Steve how did you actually get accepted?" Seraphina said skimming the list of health problems. She'd only named a few out loud.

"There was this Dr, Doctor Abraham Erskine. He saw something in me that no one else did. He gave me the opportunity to become something more. To find my dream and to help my country. I owe him everything." Steve told her.

"I could see that. There is something about you." She smiled and moved through some more pages. "July 4th...seriously. That's your birthday." Steve chuckled.

"I'm a lucky man. I get fireworks every year for my birthday." Seraphina laughed in return. "When's yours?" He asked. Seraphina looked up and paused.

"We stopped celebrating them." Seraphina told him. "When you live as long as we have you eventually don't care." Seraphina shrugged. Even Cephera didn't celebrate her their shared birthday.

"I care." He said. She looked at him. "Come on. You can't say that when that date rolls around you don't think about it at least once that day." She sighed. He was right.

"September 29th." She said shrugging. "At least we think it was around then. I mean we were born during the times before calendars." She reminded him.

"Right." He said shaking his head.

"Oh this is cute." She told him holding up a drawing of a monkey in a circus. "Did you draw this?" She asked him amazed at the talent.

"I did. I like to draw. Granted I don't do it much anymore but I do enjoy it."

"Draw me something someday." Seraphina said shaking the picture his way.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Use your imagination." She teased and poked him. As she moved the papers to place back what she had a small photo slipped free. "Ohhhhh." Seraphina said grinning. "And who is she?" She asked perking an eyebrow up at him.

"That's Peggy Carter. She was..." Steve paused.

"A girlfriend?" Seraphina offered.

"Not quite, she might have been. I was suppose to meet her to go dancing but that was a promise made right before I got frozen in the ice." Seraphina had heard that part of his story before. "She was a strong, brave, intelligent and ambitious woman. I respected her. She passed away last year." Steve said. It was clear to Seraphina that Peggy was Steve's first love. A love he lost out on and a part of him would have liked to have seen it through. "I'm sorry. Listen to me." He said getting flustered.

"Don't be." She said. Steve reached for the picture of Peggy but Seraphina stopped him. Her hand pressed firmly to his chest. She pushed him back and in one swift move she had him straddled where he sat. "Steve, it's ok to have a past. This woman meant something to you and I respect that. I respect her." She told him. "Don't be afraid or ashamed to talk about her or anything in your past to me. She would have been the luckiest woman to have had you if fate had written you a different life." Seraphina assured him keeping her eyes pinned on him

"I just...I wanted to share these things with you because to me you've become that woman I always dreamt of having and then you bring up her and I feel bad for still wishing..." He shook his head. Seraphina caressed Steve's face.

"Don't ever feel bad for loving someone. Cephera once told me you don't love people in the same way. You can love many people but all on different levels and with different meaning. She believes that if your husband or wife died you might think it's impossible to love again but you're wrong. It's just the next time around it would be different but that's what makes it exciting. I believe her." Seraphina gave him a moment to think. "Steve I have lived for over 800 years. I can guarantee you that I have done things that you might not like to hear about and may never hear about but does what happened in the past really matter to what's happening right here, right now."

"Do you think you could love me?" Steve asked her.

"I think..." Seraphina stopped. She hadn't expected him to ask her that. She should have known it would come up. Cephera was more in tune with her deepest heart felt feelings then Seraphina was. "I think I already do." She finally said feeling an odd rush of relief flood her very being. It's not something she thought of.

"Think?" He was searching her face for clues to what she meant without taking from it his own answers.

"I never really understood what love was. I once believe that someone who lived long lives like me couldn't love. To think about spending all my time with one person day in and day out for all my living days seemed boring. But when I wake up I can't wait to see you. When we spend time together it's never boring. I don't see my life as 'When I' I see it as 'When we'. I don't get the butterfly feelings when I see you or the blushing new girlfriend feeling when we touch but everyone is different and I'm pretty sure for me this is how I feel love." She tried to explain it. Seraphina was never very emotional toward anyone but her sister.

Steve smiled and leaned his forehead to hers. "What you said about not loving two people the same way. I believe that now too. You make me feel differently then I felt with Peggy. There was a comfort between us before we got to this point. I love you." Seraphina felt that little rush of joy fill her before she smiled and then put a hand over his face.

"I don't think I can handle anymore sentimental shit." She said breaking that moment. It ventured outside her comfort zone. Opening herself up always did and he knew that but she had told him to do it anyway. He'd helped her change so much and it never turned out bad. Steve laughed behind her hand before grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand down.

"Sentimental shit huh." He teased her and before she could respond he'd kissed her. She kissed him back and it took a moment before she felt his bulge between her thighs. The fabric of their jeans separating them. Seraphina rocked across him deviously. Steve broke free and sighed his eyes closed. "Dammit." He said and opened his eyes again. Seraphina yelped when he stood forcing her to wrap her legs and arms around him. She hadn't expected him to move so suddenly. The papers and folder fell to the floor and scattered around. He ignore them and moved to the hallway.

Seraphina was slightly startled when he turned and closed the bedroom door by pressing her to it. Her heart pounded as she felt her control slip as he dominated her. She felt her breathing change to a more frantic breathing but she kept reminding herself this was Steve. She curled her hands into fists to stop herself from lashing out. Instead she tried to concentrate on the moment. The feel of his lips across her neck and then her shoulder. Something in the way he was touching her now told her this was different from any other time before it.

"You've no idea how hard it's been for me... those times we've touched each other but never going to far." He said breathless. "I want this to be forever or as long as my life takes me." He told her and turned putting her down on her back on the bed but never giving up control. Her legs still wrapped around him while his mouth found more of her skin to taste.

"As long as you live, you can have me." She choked her words as she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. Steve gave a joyful and yet sexually frustrated laugh before putting an hand over her shoulder behind his back and grabbing his shirt. Seraphina found herself and reached up to help pull it off. Her hands traveling down and unbuttoning his jeans.

She had almost had the zipper pulled down when he yanked her tank top over her head making her laugh as he stopped her movements. He bent over her in her half sitting up position and unclasped her bra and disposed of those as well. Seraphina took a heavy breath as he took control again and unfasten her jeans his lips touching just below her belly button as he did so. He removed her jeans underwear and all. It would be his first time face to face with her thighs but her shy Steve was gone and replaced by this sex god that she had no idea was hidden underneath.

He kissed her leg making her squirm. She was used to pleasing men first. Used to stripping herself and being on top. Lying on her back waiting for him was torture to her comfort zone but she endured it. For him she bit back her need to grab him and do what she wanted. She parted her legs her eyes steady and watching him. His fingers touching her like she'd shown him. She sighed at the familiar touch. She was wet already, she could tell as his fingers slid inside her stroking her g-spot and making her moan.

What wasn't familiar to her, or at least not from him, was when he touched his tongue to her clit. Seraphina gasped and cried out when he didn't just test the motion but dove right in. He was clearly going on pure instinct and a new sexual fire. She loved the attention more then she thought she would. She spread her thighs wider pushing her hips up into his face. His finger and tongue working her to a quick orgasm. She came digging her nails into the insides of her own thighs leaving behind the small crescents in her skin.

Seraphina couldn't take anymore. She used her strength to grab him and pulled him onto the bed. She swiftly landed him on his back and practically ripped his pants down, boxers and all. Her mouth and hand gripping him and sucking him into a moaning state of pure arousal. "Sera, I want you." He said looking down at her and using his hand to stop her movements. Seraphina looked up but didn't ask him if he was sure. She let his cock go and moved up over him. She once again took hold of his length and placed him to her wet cunt.

She didn't wait for a second approval she slipped her body down along his shaft and as she did so they both groaned in unison. She hadn't felt so complete for a very long time and something about this felt different then sex before it. The emotions attached to it made it all the more pleasing. She began an expert rhythm up and along him and Steve found the curve of her hips to place his hands on. She bounced and rocked, sometimes swirling her hips. She noted every facial expression he made and every sound. She repeated the things that set him off the most. She didn't feel as much pleasure from this position but as she had already reach her orgasm she didn't care. They could find other positions that pleased them both later.

She leaned forward a tad and placed her palms to her shoulders and bounded just her lower body. She groaned as the slight change gave her more pleasure. Steve's hands began to grip her hips harder. "Don't hold back." She told him. Steve moaned and panted beneath her until he cried out and threw his head back in ecstasy as he came. Seraphina sat on him looking down smiling. "And now you know what you've been missing." She said to him leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back his hands slipping into her now messed up ponytail.

"I'm sure you'll keep reminding me every time we try something new." He replied releasing her. She laughed before removing herself off him and falling beside him instead. She supposed at this point all that was left for poor Steve was to meet her father.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Ok guys. Due to work and an upcoming camping trip my chapters will be effected. I can promise (provided I have wifi of some kind which I'm not sure of yet) there will still be a chapter everyday but they may only be 1000 words long as I have to prepare four chapters in advance before Monday. I will do my best with the time I have. Also they may be early or late posts depending on my wifi signal...once again depending if I have any. Hopefully I will. Love you all!**

Loki's dreamer: I'm glad you like my smut. I have a friend who calls me the 'smut queen' and although I don't consider myself that I love the compliment. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: you probably only now noticed because I'm only now really delving into her character more. :)

Miss Padawan: I have no comment as to whether or not the collector will or will not die. I have plans for him...that is all. :p

kurai Tenshi015: and there is a lot of darkness to com. :(

And glad you liked the sexy chapter. I needed one before all the shit that about to fly.

Chapter 68

The collector lay shaking on the floor. It appeared his new found power was a little more then what he expected. As he attempted to try it out he had fallen to the floor as high voltage ran through him. His new ability absorb it to a degree but it still felt like he was hit with a taser or five. He was sweating and unable to get control of his legs as they trembled. He had to get the hang of this before he attempted it outside his lair.

Blair was stood nearby. Blair was the only person the collector trusted enough to watch him try out his new found abilities. This had not been the first to backfire and wouldn't be the last. He had to be careful not to over do it and kill himself, that would be a complete waste of careful planning. "You look like shit." Blair said after a few moments.

"Would you like to know how it feels?" He said his words stuttering a little.

"No. Just thought you should know is all." Blair shrugged. The collector always liked Blair's calm attitude but right now he felt annoyed. He was more annoyed at the trouble he was having than at Blair. The collector took a moment for a few deep breaths before attempting to rise to his feet once more. He wore only a black pair of jeans and the floor was cold on his feet but he managed to stand on shaky legs.

"How is our puppeteer doing?" The collector inquired as he moved to sit in a nearby chair. His hand running through his long black hair.

"It seems his power is limited. He needed to be in close proximity to those he controls." Blair replied.

"Hmmm. A bother but doable. And my summoner?" He asked after.

"Ready to go when you are." Blair grinned. The collector could have easily taken the powers of his summoner but unfortunately he could only summon people to his location that he had a connection to and nothing more. He was more useful alive and manipulated.

"Do you have my special order?" The collector asked wringing his hands together. It seemed Blair was waiting for this part. He brought a vial containing a dark liquid over to him and the collector wrapped his long fingers around it.

"If you don't mind my asking but who's that gift for?" Blair asked knowing full well 'gift' was not the word to use but was amusing all the same.

"This is for the healer. She heals her wounds but I want to see if she can heal from this." The collector shook the contents and watched it slip up the side in a dark greenish yellow fluid.

"It won't kill her." Blair told him as if he didn't know that already.

"Oh I don't care about killing her. Her friends will do that for me." The collector smirked. "First we need to get Loki out of the picture." The collector hadn't figured out how he would get Loki close enough to capture yet but he was brainstorming. He had plans in place but not the timing.

The collector stood his strength having returned to him and placed the vial in his coat pocket. "And the sister?" Blair inquired.

"I'll have to wait to get the healer out of the picture first then I'll worry about the rest." He wasn't sure if she could heal just herself or others but he was taking extra precaution just in case. He had decided he needed a change of plans. Instead of trying to get inside SHEILD he just got everyone he needed out. Granted there were some left behind but he'd deal with that later. He would take out Fury's strongest fighters and then he would take down SHIELD. The world would be his to do with as he pleased then.

(Natasha)

When Natasha woke from her dream she felt small hands touching her arm. She turned and looked down into the face of Dory. Her blue eyes were shining up at her and inside her mind she could hear Dory's soothing words. 'It's okay.' Since Natasha took Dory home she had realized that speaking inside her mind was not all that she could do. Dory was gifted in other ways as well.

Her ability extended far beyond what even Cephera had described. Natasha was no longer afraid of what Dory could do. She was more fascinated now than she had ever been with any other special since they began showing up. It was almost as though Dory could not only see inside Natasha's mind but also inside the mind of small child still growing within her womb. And as much as Natasha tried she still could not remember the dreams when she woke from them.

Natasha saw the suns light peeking through the bedroom curtains. Dory turned and gave Clint a shake to wake him. She had gotten more used to him since her first day meeting him and no longer shied from him. Clint seemed to adore Dory and Natasha was grateful for it. She couldn't explain the connection she felt to the small girl but she was glad Clint understood it. He spent a lot of time with Dory speaking with her and playing with her even though she didn't speak out loud she always communicated with both of them with her mind. Natasha could tell by the way he treated Dory that Clint would indeed be a wonderful father. They had both already spoken about adopting Dory permanently.

"Morning already?!" Clint exclaimed rolling over and smiling a lazy smile up at the redheaded child.

"Time flies when you're sleeping." Natasha teased.

'Can I have pancakes?' Dory asked the both of them.

"Sure you can." Clint said stretching out and climbing out of bed. He picked Dory up and left the room giving Natasha a smile as he did so. Natasha chose to stay in bed until the call for pancakes was ready. She joined the two in her kitchen and couldn't help but already feel as though she had a family. It was odd to her to feel so happy and connected when just a few short months ago she couldn't picture herself in this situation. It was amazing how a few life changes could make you look at everything differently.

(Thor)

"You summoned me father." Thor said keeping a serious demeanour. He had still not accepted his arranged marriage and was still seeking ways to change his fate.

"I did. We have a problem." Odin told him. "We finally know who it is that has been making a ruckus among the realms as of late. It's as Loki feared. Thanos is the man behind it. It seems he searching for Loki. I am not sure how but Loki's travels between here and Midgard have confused the Titan in some fashion and has made it difficult for him to pinpoint Loki's whereabouts." Odin was walking with Thor to battle room where the magical image of the universe popped up.

"Shouldn't I get Loki? He would want to know this." Thor said confused as to why only he was summoned.

"No. I have seen the look on Loki's face and the dread in his eyes when Thanos's name is mentioned. I do not want to cause Loki so much fear and dread that he may make rash decisions. His marriage is still weeks away and his bonding with Cephera is not to happen till then either. I would rather wait." Odin sighed heavily and Thor could see the weight of grave information set on his face. "It seems all this jumping around has been Thanos building a new army. Not just of the Chitauri but of the frost giants. Those who survived Loki's attempt to destroy them now work for Thanos. King Yorin has caught a glimpse of this army and it's massive. So much so that we will need more them just my army and his to make a difference in battle."

Thor paled himself. Odin's army was rather large and so too was King Yorins. "What shall we do?" Thor asked.

"So far it would seem their focus has been taken off Midgard but I suspect they will return. The need for revenge against Loki by both enemies is high and so Loki will be one of the things they will want but I am unsure if, once they have Loki, they will leave Asgard be. The tesseract is here and they may still desire that as well. A war is headed our way my son. A war that may make or break us." Odin began to circle quadrants in the Outerverse. "These are the hot spots for the most sighting as of late. King Yorin believes that Thanos is gathering together an army of people from all realms not allied with myself."

"He plans to get every man he can on his side." Thor nodded understanding the strategy.

"If that's the case we're going to need more help then what we have." Odin shook his head. He seemed at a loss and so too was Thor. If their enemies had an army so large how could they hope to defeat them.

"I need you to begin a campaign. You have told me on one occasion that if trained properly the mortals with these abilities could be great allies." Odin said. Thor nodded.

"Yes but right now they face an enemy of their own that we have been unable to subdue." Thor said with a frown.

"Help them with this enemy and then recruit who you can to our cause. There was once a time I valued strength and battle skill above all things but I think the time of magic and 'abilities' has come. We will need every man we can get." Odin was gazing up at the starry illusion. "I only hope this is not the beginning of the end." Odin said.

"We will do what we can with what we can. We still have great warriors and though their numbers outmatch ours I am sure we have enough heart and loyalty to see us through this." Thor told him. Odin looked to Thor appreciatively.

"I am proud of you Thor. You have grown so much in the past few years. You will make a great king." Odin told him. "Go back to earth and speak of this to no one for the moment. As you've said they have their own enemy to worry about at this time. Hopefully he can be dispensed of sooner rather than later as our enemy may be ready to strike at any time."

"Yes father." Thor took one last look at Odin before leaving the room and heading back toward the ByFrost. If it was true and the end was near Thor could only think of one person he wanted to spend it with. He would return to Midgard and spend his time with Jane as he also helped SHIELD and their agents defeat the collector. Thor also hoped to find a way to keep Loki protected for as long as he could until Thanos himself was also defeated. He understood what Odin meant when he talked about the dread in Loki's eyes when Thanos's name was mentioned. Thor did not want to put Loki through Thanos's tortures again if it could be helped.

Thor cared for Loki as a brother should care for his brother. To him blood did not define whether or not they were family. As of late Loki himself had been getting along quite well with the Thor and even Jane. Thor attributed the changes in Loki to Cephera. She had given Loki a reason to want to change. Thor was forever grateful to her for it.

**A/N: Buckle yourselves in people a lot of shit is about to happen in the next few chapters. Please enjoy the crazy ride I have set up for you all!**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: I have good news. Three out of the four chapters are written and finished and I managed to reach my 2000 word min. Just have one more to write before Monday and I'll be ready to go. As I will be using my cell phone to post I will not be doing thank you's until I return from my trip. Once again if I have no Internet of any kind there will be no posts. :( Hopefully that will not be the case. **

Miss Padawan: well more tension to come after this chapter. Enjoy.

Doctor Loki love: oh I think you'll like the ending.

Gfor098: action starts in chapter 70. :) and the story will be plenty long.

Loki's dreamer: Odin always cares he just has a shitty round about way of showing it. Lol

Mallakai: so I'm an agent of chaos and the queen of smut...hmmm. This could be good. Lol

Chapter 69

Cephera was on the roof top enjoying the rain. Loki had stayed late at the facility to work out the bugs in his spell but everything was ready to go and he would be home soon. She danced and twirled enjoying the warmth of the rain Shiaji dancing at her feet. Shiaji didn't leave her side now. He was with her everywhere she went. He was so life like and she loved him. He was in tune with her. She could feel him and he could feel her. It was the bond they struck when she accepted him. If anything were to happen to either of the them the other would know.

Cephera couldn't help but wonder if that's the same bond she would share with Loki once they became connected on a more personal, magical level. She hoped it was. The wedding was a little over two weeks away and she was worried about everything. All the what ifs. What if the collector was not caught by then and wrecked havoc while she was off getting married. What if they had to post pone the wedding because of everything going on in Midgard. What if their other enemies were to strike sooner rather then later? She hated to think of having more than just the collector to deal with but the possibility was there.

"I knew I would find you up here." Loki said over the rain. Cephera stopped her twirling to look at him and she smiled.

"You know me all too well." She laughed and ran across the rooftop into his waiting arms. Loki swept her up his lips instantly finding hers. There had been little passion shared between them since the children died. Their deaths had left a sadness in Cephera that put intimacies on the back burner but tonight she felt she needed him. Cephera changed the intensity of her kiss to tell him what she yearned for.

The way his arms tightened around her told her he understood. In seconds he had teleported them both to her room. She was still soaking but she didn't care. Loki released the zipper of her dress letting the wet garment fall to the floor. There were not many times that they didn't underdress for this. He often told her how he enjoyed having ever inch of her skin available to his hands, mouth and eyes. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

She sighed when he trailed kisses along her jaw and up her cheek toward her ear. Cephera had his coat pushed off him by now and her hands working the fastening to his tunic. He always wore his Asgardian attire but it was always different under his coat. This tunic didn't pull off like most. When she unfasten it it moved to hang open revealing his chest all the way down to the small trail of hair that would lead to his most sacred area. She pulled the strings of his pants that he had tied tightly in place and he shifted to allow them to fall free.

He was naked before she was but Loki was quick to unclasped her bra and toss them aside. He'd already made several complaints about not liking those but understood their purpose. He crouched down and kissed the front of her underwear before slipping them down her hips. She stepped free and he deposited a single lick over her clit making her sigh and then whimper when that was all he did. He kissed his way to standing and claimed her lips again. His cock pushing against her belly.

Cephera reached down and grabbed his stiff length and stroked him until he sighed. He grinned at her and played his tongue along the shell of her ear once more.

"Do you remember our first night together?" He asked her.

"You say that like it's been years since that happened instead of months." She giggled.

"It feels like I've been with you for a lifetime already and that's not a bad thing." He replied licking her ear lobe.

"Well yes I remember." She replied her hand still gripping and working his cock the ways he had shown her. Loki grinned and moved away from her and led down on his back.

"Had I refused you what would you have done?" He asked stretching out on the bed.

"I don't know." She said honestly and then grinned her own grin. "That's why I made you an offer that you would have trouble refusing." She said and climbed onto the bed lovingly licking his cock while keeping eye contact. He'd taught her so much in this area. He enjoyed watching her work him with her mouth and she enjoyed doing it.

"I wanted to refuse. Wanted to stop you but the moment you moved your hips, rubbing yourself along me, I was done for." He admitted. Cephera felt flushed a little at the memory. "I had thought perhaps I had been wrong to think you a virgin or innocent and perhaps it was all an act." He teased her.

"And after you had me?" She asked.

"I realized you were just a very determined woman." He chuckled and hissed in a good way as she dragged her teeth gently along the sensitive sides of his cock. She engulfed the head between her lips and sucked only on the top using her hands to work the shaft. He grabbed a handful of her hair as he always did at this point and the sounds he made only served to push her onward. She eventually took as much of him into her mouth as she could bobbing along him using her tongue against him until she felt the familiar movements he made when he was close. He moaned and grunted pushing his hips to meet her movements and finally he came his hand clutching her hair tightly until every last drop was spilled.

Cephera licked her lips and kissed his abdomen trailing her own way up him to his lips. He accepted her kiss and rolled placing her to her back. Cephera closed her eyes to concentrate on his mouth when he left her lips and claimed one of her nipples instead. Pulling it to its highest peak before playing with the other. She moaned continuously as she was more vocal than him. Sometimes she thought he tried to see how much he could make her moan and sigh. He moved down her body and she spread her legs eagerly making him chuckle.

He didn't tease her tonight he expertly worked her clit with the very tip of his tongue and then tasted the juice that had gathered at her entrance before returning to her clit. Cephera's chest was rising and falling with each whimper and sigh she made. She rocked her hips toward him wanting more but he stayed steady. When he stopped completely she opened her eyes in wonder. Loki moved to lie on his back next to her. "Loki?" She asked rolling to her side.

"Kneel over my face." He said to her. Cephera got up and did as she was told. He directed her to face toward his feet. "I want you to cum while sucking my cock." He ordered her in his dominant tone he used often with her. Cephera bent forward. He was semi hard from his work on her and she knew he'd be harder soon. She sighed once more as he set back to work. His tongue working between the folds of her cunt and her clit.

Cephera worked him with her hand until he was harder and then leaned down further to take him into her mouth once more. She bobbed and sucked while moaning. Sometimes she'd have to stop to verbally let out her growing need for release. Her sounds loud as she drew nearer. She tried to keep her hand going and her tongue useful as she became a wonton of pleasure. "Oh...Loki...don't stop." She panted her eyes pinched shut as her cheek rested against the flesh of his now rock hard cock. Cephera clenched her legs around his face and came.

Loki stroked his tongue along her tasting her as she did so. His hands kneading her buttocks until she settled down. "Stay as you are." He commanded. Loki pulled himself out and up between her legs to kneel behind her. She stayed bent on all fours waiting for what came next. He thrust inside her dripping hole and didn't stop. He thrust into her creating a rhythm in which to fuck her with. His tempo not to fast and not to slow. He made sure to bury himself as deep as he could before retracing out again.

Cephera had never known how good this could feel. She'd always saw it as something harmful and unpleasing. Deep down she had known better but until Loki she hadn't wanted to try it. Now she couldn't get enough of him. He always made sure to make her feel every amount of pleasure possible. Even the strokes of his cock brought her pleasure and he knew just what positions could make her cum or not. This was one she could cum in if she angled herself right.

She dropped her arms to land on her elbow and knew he smiled. She knew he knew what she was doing. Cephera cried out as he thrust inside her his hands gripping her hips hard. His own grunts mixed with her sighs until she yelled her pleasure and came. Her walls squeezing his cock but he still didn't stop. He enjoyed riding her until her orgasm had ended and she was a panting mess face first into the sheets.

He shifted their position again placing her on her back and thrusting between her parted thighs while kissing her passionately. Filling her with his length on every move. She had her arms around his neck her fingers playing in his hair and her legs curled up and around his ass. They would change position again before he met his end once more. He liked experimenting and having her different ways.

The final position he placed her in he sat against the head board and she road atop him. Moving in a circular motion at times and bouncing wildly on others. "I want you to ride me until I cum." He told her holding her face in one hand and then kissing her hard. Cephera bounced and shifted her hips over and over until Loki's head fell back and he groaned his second release.

Cephera moved only a couple of more times until she stilled completely and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. She had no idea how long they had been caught up in each other but she knew the hour was late. "Your hair is going to be a mess in the morning." He told her. Half of it had dried from the rain and as she had sex hair it was quite messy.

"Then come get a bath with me." She offered. Loki didn't turn her down. He joined her in a bath helping wash each other and talking about their upcoming future. She was excited for the wedding but felt that something was going to happen to postpone it. She just got the sinking feeling that too much was going right for herself and Loki for nothing to go wrong now.

**A/N: it was only fitting for chapter 69 to be naughty! Hope you all enjoyed cause it's gonna be messy for a while after this. **


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Waking up to her scent was always pleasing and he missed it when he would go to Asgard without her. Their long night of passion left him feeling refreshed but also a little lazy as he had gotten little sleep before the alarm clock blared. Cephera was so tired she hadn't woken at all. Loki had used her well throughout the night. Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead and caressed her arm until she stirred. "Wake up love." He said to her. Cephera groaned and wrapped her arms up around his shoulders the best she could and cuddled closer. Loki sighed as he was tempted to go back to sleep with her but he could not. They could not. If the collector went after two kids only a day after his attack he would surely try again soon and they needed to be ready.

Loki sat up dragging her with him. She gave a growl of protest but relented and opened her vibrant violet eyes. "Come on." He told her. "We need to be ready." His tone told her what he meant and she nodded and let him go. She sat there stretching a moment and he watched her small body contort as she did so. He watched her slid from the bed with Shiaji at her heels mewling as if to try and bring her to her full energetic self.

She grabbed their discarded clothing from the night before and placed them into the laundry before going into her closet. Loki magicked himself an outfit for the day but he knew she hated using magic for such trivial things if she didn't have too. She dressed and washed up a little before heading downstairs where Pepper was awake and making breakfast. Loki liked Pepper and her fiery attitude. She didn't take Tony's bullshit and often found a way to put him in his place.

"Good morning." He greeted her kindly. She gave him a smile, Tony hated when she did that.

"You're lucky. I put on extra." She teased. She knew they got up at this hour most everyday.

"The thought is appreciated." He said to her. As Cephera didn't really eat breakfast foods of the kind Pepped had prepared the 'extras' were specifically for him. He was always very polite to Pepper and not just because it irked Stark. Cephera sat down at the table yawning.

"You keeping her up late again?" Pepper said shaking her head and reaching high in the cupboard. She grabbed the large tub of cotton candy and handed it to Loki to give to Cephera. Sugar was key to perking her up when she was like this.

"I never do anything that she doesn't want." He said to Pepper winking. Pepper smirked and Loki turned from her and passed Cephera the now open tub. Cephera took it yawning again and began to eat the spun sugar. She ate half the tub and a bowl of fruit and whipped cream before they headed to work.

XxX

They spent over half the day practicing magic together before they heard the alarm go off in their heads. Loki's spell was working and everyone he'd attuned to it were now hurrying downstairs to the area in which they would teleport from one area to the other. Loki, Cephera, Seraphina, and Natasha were the ones to go as Loki had trouble with the number of people who could teleport. It was all he could do with the time he had to work with it.

They appeared in a living room area. A woman screamed at their appearance but Loki ignore it as his eyes landed on the man currently holding the child and had clearly been interrupted in his attempt to gather the child's power. He was currently not wearing Loki's face but one of a different man. Loki hated that the most. Not knowing who he really was. They wasted no time. Natasha whipped forward and knocked the collector away from the child and scoop up the kid for safety. Loki created several of himself and surrounded the collector in hopes of confusing him and giving him nowhere to run.

Seraphina was in the circle with the collector and made to combat him hand to hand but with one easy backhand his sent her sailing across the room. His strength was defiantly amplified. Shiaji dove down from his leap across the room and the collector laughed and grabbed the animal in mid air by his front paw and pulled him down into the floor. Loki heard the whimper as he was sure Cephera had too. Cephera launched her own dagger at him. The collector disappeared and reappeared behind her. Loki would have nothing of that. Before the collector could harm her he was atop him ready to break his neck when he smirked and Loki felt a sensation pass over him.

The room disappeared and he was now in a warehouse of some kind. Everyone was gone but himself, the collector and two other men he didn't recognize. Loki's hand sprang free of the collector of their own accord and Loki found that his body was not his own to move anymore. He saw one of the men moving his fingers as Loki was forced to his feet and standing in a very stiff stance. Loki couldn't even talk. He could think about it but he literally couldn't even twitch his lips. He was being controlled by this other man.

(Cephera)

Everyone had been completely at a loss when Loki completely disappeared with the collector. They weren't sure if Loki had done it or if something backfired in his spell or if the collector himself was behind it. Everyone sort of just stared for a moment before a hysterical woman behind them began screaming at them about her home and the damage and that she was going to call the police.

Natasha used her talking skills to calm her down and assured her all damage would be paid for. Cephera gave Amy, the special child, a new coin and they all left. Reaching SHIELD Cephera cradled her still dazed guardian in her arms as they attempted to tell Fury what the hell happened. Seraphina was holding a bag of frozen peas to the lump of her head. Time went by in a blur as Cephera tried to figure out where Loki was. He hadn't answered any of her mental summons and SHIELD said his chip was not on the grid. Where the hell did Loki take the collector. She hated to think it was the other way around. To think Loki was captured and actually unable to come back was scary.

When she went home they had no answers and she was alone. She joined Tony for supper who had made the stupid comment of Loki having run away again which he promptly took back after she gave him the scariest look he'd ever received from her. Cephera couldn't fathom what the hell happened. She had tried getting a hold of Thor but he had apparently gone to Asgard taking Jane with him. Bad timing for them all for him to take a vacation.

Seraphina stayed with Cephera for most of the night until Cephera insisted she go with Steve. Their relationship had taken quite a turn and Cephera was extremely happy for them both. She'd never seen her sister so incredibly content and happy with someone and it brought Cephera joy to see her sister's beaming face when she spoke about Steve. Seraphina was dreading telling her father and having Steve meet him but it had to happen. With everything going on though it had to wait.

Cephera took a shower as a bath was not the same without Loki. She kept reminding herself that Loki was strong and whatever the collector had planned Loki would foil it if Loki himself was a prisoner and not just torturing the man privately somewhere. Cephera secretly hoped that Loki was doing some sort of torturing but of course the thought was fleeting as her kind heart pushed it aside. She'd no doubt scold Loki for doing such a thing and he would tell her she was soft.

When she went to bed she tried desperately to reach her mind out to find him and got silence in return. Cephera spread out on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her words begging Loki to answer her or come home. She never got an answer before falling asleep.

(Loki)

Loki was right he was indeed being controlled by this man he at one point heard called the puppeteer. Loki was forced to walk calmly with the collector, who once more looked like him, to a different location. The collector really must have thought he had Loki for good as he didn't bother blindfolding him as to their second location.

Loki was placed in a cell and given some sort of drug to keep him contained. He didn't know the time of day when the drug had worn off enough to allow him to wake. He remembered hearing Cephera's voice in his sleep and the thought made him try and fight the drug but they had given him an obscene amount of it. He was groggy for quite sometime before he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw that the collector and his puppeteer had returned. Without a word only a simple movement from the puppeteer Loki was on his feet and began to strip off his clothes.

Loki mentally glared as his double had him striped. His double was looking him over but not in a creepy way but more studying. Loki saw small transformation taking place. Imperfections that his double was clearly trying to fix. "Everything needs to be perfect." He said to Loki smirking. He took a quick look at his puppeteer. "You took something special from me when you decided to steal my face." The collector said and Loki mentally shot him another glare for that lie. He was putting on a show for his minion it would seem. "I will see my one true love again, we will be reunited and I will make her realize the mistake she had made in trusting you. By the end of tonight she will be back in my arms where she belongs." Loki mentally struggled as the implication held sexual tones.

He knew now the collector needed to be the perfect twin of him to fool Cephera into bed. Right down to his cock. Loki was exhausting himself trying to gain control of himself. To think this imposter would touch Cephera that way. To trick her into bed enraged him but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was stand there while the collector made sure everything about his body was made correctly before giving Loki a different set of clothes which he was puppeted to put on while the collector slipped into his clothes. "Whatever games you've been playing with my once friends will be revealed and they will all see you for what you truly are." He stopped in front of the man currently controlling Loki. "If you release your hold on him he will attack and kill you or else use words to sway you. I can only hope you do not fall for the same trickery as my darling Cephera had." He said to him giving a faked look of despair.

"I won't let you down master." He said obviously eager to impress him. The collector left without another look back at Loki and all Loki could do was pray Cephera saw through him and lived to see him once more. If he was lucky Shiaji would sense the difference between the two men but Loki knew the cat was only so in tune with Cephera and not him. But Loki knew Shiaji would be there to protect her but he dreaded the thought of it being after the collector slaked his lusts with the woman Loki loved. His soon to be wife. If Cephera survived after it Loki couldn't help but worry about the emotional toll such a violation would take on her kind heart and her mind.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Cephera had woken alone and remembered the day before when the collector and Loki had disappeared. Loki had not returned and she worried about him. She had trouble getting to sleep that night and in fact didn't remembered actually falling asleep. Shiaji was watching her as she got dressed and ready to head into SHIELD and see if any new information had been found.

The sound of her bedroom door opening made her turn and the moment she saw Loki she ran and threw herself into his arms. "Loki! How did you escape? I was so worried about you! What happened? Is the collector dead? Captured?" She asked him but got no answers. Instead Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She squeaked when he turned her abruptly and pressed her to the wall. His mouth traveling down her neck. She wondered what had gotten into him. Without saying a word he conveyed to her exactly what he wanted. He reminded her of the sometimes desperate moments he had when he woke from a nightmare.

She sighed deciding answers could come in a moment. She slipped her fingers into his hair gripping it while his hands slipped her dress from her shoulders taking her bra straps with it. She allowed her arms to drop long enough to let the dress release and pulled his shirt over his head once his coat was off. He attacked her skin once more and she could feel his grin as she sighed. His hands exploring her breasts. Greedily tugging at her nipples. Cephera moved one of her own hands between their bodies and gripped his length through his jeans rubbing him.

Loki moaned low and Cephera instantly threw her hand to his chest her eyes wide. She pulsed her power through him draining him. He growled and disappeared. Cephera quickly fixed her dress while speaking. "How dare you!" She almost hissed. Loki was not loki. Loki was the collector. His voice giving him away. Now she knew why he hadn't spoken from the moment he walked in. Why he seemed so rushed and desperate.

"Don't be angry little dove. How could any man say no to such an open invitation." He said. He was now across the room looking tired. She'd drained him a good bit before he had gotten away. Shiaji had jumped to attention on her bed and was his full size but she gave him the order to 'stay' with her mind.

"You're a pervert." She growled narrowing her eyes in disgust and anger. She was horrified that had he been able to keep his sounds to himself she would have bedded him for sure. Cephera had never felt so angry. Seeing him for who he was now brought back memories of the dreadful scene not to long ago in the children's ward and Cephera wanted to attack him but she had to also keep calm.

"I'm impressed. Not even the sexy Agent Romanov knew I wasn't who she loved when I fucked her. Granted she was drunk but still." Cephera knew her face betrayed her shock. Her mind raced from one thing to another. "I never wanted children but shit happens." Cephera covered her mouth with her hand.

"There is no way..." She was about to say refusing to believe the baby Natasha carried could be this mans.

"No? Are you sure?" He mocked. That was the thing, Cephera couldn't be sure. How many people had he violated masquerading as someone else. Cephera was lucky. She'd spoken to the collector enough to know his voice. Had she not she would have been to bed and back with him.

"Where's Loki?" She demanded forgoing the hundreds of other inquires as no answer given by him would yield any peace of mind.

"Captured but safe. You magic users are no good to me but you're still a thorn in my master plan." He was still eyeing her like a man who was horny. "I just came here to have some fun. Out of everyone I see you as my biggest problem. The girl who can heal from the most massive injury but that's not all you do." He rubbed his chest where she had touched. "You're not powerful. I've met ones with better fight than you but you're a pain all the same." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I only wish I had a way to control you. That would make my life that much more easier." He eyed her and she knew he meant that in several ways.

She had given a mental command to her guardian to stay but as it was clear she was going to get no answer as to where Loki really was she gave him the nod. Shiaji pounced at the collector and Cephera cried out when he shot a bolt of electricity through Shiaji. His howl piercing her ears painfully and he hit the floor with a dull thud and his large form retracted to his kitten form. "Shiaji?" She said making that step forward but her eyes jolting back to the collector. She didn't have time to worry about her cat she needed to worry about herself.

No sooner had she moved her eyes back to him but found him pivoting forward to grab her. Cephera blasted him back only to find herself withering on the floor as he shocked her. Not a big shock but enough to send her to her knees and trembling. "I've a gift for you." He told her grabbing her jaw forcing her shaking mouth open. Cephera gagged and coughed on the syrupy liquid that slid down her throat. Her tongue instantly turned numb and soon everything followed. She was unable to move any part of her and began to fall over.

The collector caught her and soon he was kneeling beside her with her half cradled up in his arms. "Do you feel that?" He said to her as he pulled her against him. "That's a venom racing through your body. No worries love, it won't kill you but your friends will. That venom will seize your body and all signs of life, slowing them down until there is nothing to assume but death. Do you know what it's like to be buried alive Cephera?" He asked her his lips trailing along her forehead as he spoke. "I'm not sure if you're luckier to be burned. You'll feel it no doubt, every lick of the flame but you won't be able to move. Your mind screaming as your body slowly melts down to ash."

The collector tilted her face upward and gave her a mocking sort of kiss before he finally left her to lie on the floor. He wiped his hand down over her eyelids closing them. Cephera couldn't move, not so much as a twitch. She heard his footsteps as he left the room dressing before he did so.

(Tony)

It was late night before Tony arrived home. "Jarvis where is everyone?" Tony asked throwing his coat on the rack and heading across the floor.

"The only one currently home is Cephera sir. She hasn't left her room since she went to bed last night." Jarvis replied.

"Hmmm. Poor thing is worried about the crazy prince of Asgard." Tony said shaking his head. He never really understood the attraction she held for him. He assumed it was that good girl/bad boy vibe.

"Highly unlikely sir as Loki arrived home early this morning and left shortly after his arrival." Tony stalled in his walk and he felt that creepy feeling run over him. He took off at a jog up the stairs, taking them two at a time and rushed down the hall to Cephera's room. He didn't pause to knock on the door he burst inside and instantly his eyes feel on his friend lying on the floor.

Tony was next to her instantly. Shiaji was mewling on her chest. Tony ignored the cat and instantly took her pulse as he said her name. She didn't respond. She felt cold to the touch and no matter how many place or times Tony checked her couldn't find a pulse. He placed his ear to her chest and felt no movement of breathing and heard no heartbeat. "Come on pipsqueak don't be dead." He said. It was times like this he wished he hadn't made the rooms private to Jarvis's watch. He would love to know what happened.

Cephera had a horrible smell wafting from her mouth and Tony noticed her lips were tinged a greenish black color. "Tony picked her up, she was dead weight in his arms, and hurried downstairs with Shiaji at his heels. Tony brought her all the way to his work shop and hooked her up to a few cables he used to watch his vitals when testing things for his suits. Tony rapidly hit the buttons on the keyboard willing something to show up. "Jarvis!" Tony said feeling that panic much like the moment when he had thought he lost Pepper.

"I'm afraid she's gone sir." Jarvis said plainly.

"No she's not check again." He insisted.

"I'm sorry sir. She has no vitals to be found." Jarvis responded. Tony wiped a hand over his jaw. What should he do? He felt almost too stunned to believe she was gone.

"Call an ambulance." Tony said monotone and staring down at his friend.

"Perhaps it would be best to contact SHIELD sir."

"Fine, whatever." Tony replied unable to take his eyes off Cephera.

"Should I contact her sister sir?" Tony's head whipped up.

"Seraphina." Tony said pointlessly out loud.

"Yes sir, that is her sister..."

"I know that. Tell her to meet us at the facility but don't tell her why." Tony instructed.

"Very well sir." Jarvis said and Tony sat and waited. Shiaji had jumped up and placed himself back on her chest. It was the longest time of his life as he waited. Only silence surrounded him and he kept thinking she'd wake any moment. Kept thinking her eyes would open and it was just some spell but nothing happened. It slowly grew apparent to him that she was gone. Cephera was really gone.

Tony didn't know how to react. He felt the tightening in his chest and he fought back the need to let those emotions take hold. He couldn't imagine how to break it to Seraphina or Loki if he ever returned. SHIELD showed up putting her on a stretcher as the cat refused to move as they checked her vitals and pulled out the dreaded black bag. Shiaji growled and hissed until they were forced to load her onto the stretcher instead, cat and all. Tony hadn't the heart to try and take the cat away. He would take care of it later.

He followed SHIELD from his home and on the way he dialed Pepper who had stayed late at the office. "Pepp, I need you to come to SHIELD's facility." He said.

"Tony, is everything ok?" She asked knowing his tone was not right.

"It's Cephera. She's...gone." He couldn't say dead. The words wouldn't leave his lips.

"Gone? Missing?" Pepper asked startled.

"No..." Tony felt frustrated. "She'd not coming back Pepp." Tony broke and felt the sob wretch at the back of his throat. Pepper was silent.

"I'll meet you there." She said after a moment. Tony heard the click and took a deep shuddering breath. They were in a helicopter and the flight would make the arrival quick but he was dreading it. He was dreading having to be the one to tell her sister and seeing her face when he did.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

When Seraphina got to the facility she rushed in with Steve behind her and there was something going on. When it was Javis that contacted her she immediately knew something was wrong. Now she was down in the infirmary area where she had been directed and Fury was demanding something be done about something. Tony was pressed to the wall with blood dripping down his arm as the nurse tried to force him to go to a room, Pepper was red faced and had obviously been crying and Cephera was nowhere to be found. Seraphina thought perhaps they had found Loki and that it wasn't good news.

Fury spotted Seraphina and he said something to Agent Coulson. Agent Coulson came toward Seraphina all serious. "What the hell happened?" She said forcibly.

"There was an attack on Starks home early this morning." Coulson said keeping his usual calm. "I'm sorry Princess, your sister didn't make it." Seraphina stared at the man standing before her and then burst out laughing.

"Funny." She said. "No really what happened." She said after. His look didn't change and Steve put a hand to Seraphina's shoulder. Looking around again her chest clenched and before she could be stopped she bolted toward the room everyone was crowded around. Inside was Cephera lying on a bed her eyes closed and her skin a ghostly white and Shiaji was in his full form on the floor growling his teeth bared viciously. "What the fuck happened?" She demanded stepping over to her sister.

Shiaji didn't give her a second glance but instead watched everyone else. Seraphina placed a hand to her sisters cold skin and waited for answers. It was Tony's pained voice that answered. "The collector came to the house. I don't know what happened between them but when I got home it was already too late." He said. Seraphina was quiet a second. The collector did this?

"What happened to your arm?" She asked deathly calm and turning her head to survey him.

"That attack me." He said pointing to Shiaji.

"He only attacks if she tells him to or her life is threatened and she can't protect herself so what happened before that." She asked turning completely.

"We were getting ready to take her down to autopsy." Fury said not sparing her the thoughts the words brought her. She preferred it this way. No bullshit. "The cat attacked the nurses who tried to get her ready to move and when Stark tried to calm the cat he got bitten." Fury continued.

"Then she's not dead." Seraphina said.

"Sera..." Steve began but she shot him a glare that stopped his words.

"If Shiaji is still protecting her from harm then she is not dead!" She growled her voice low and threatening.

"Look I checked her vitals, the paramedics checked them, hell Javis checked them. Seraphina she's gone." Tony insisted.

"If we don't do the autopsy we won't know what happened to her." Agent Coulson jumped in.

"Not to mention she's been like this long enough her body was already loosened up when Stark got there. Before long she'll begin to deteriorate." Fury said once again sparing no soft hearted words.

"Then leave her where she lies and when she begins to rot I'll believe she's dead." Seraphina said sitting on the edge of the bed crossing her arms. "Then you can do what you like with her." She added stubbornly. She refused to believe Shiaji was wrong about this. He wasn't alive. He didn't make human errors. She was not dead. Her sister was not gone from this world.

XxX

Seraphina spent her time in the arm chair next to her sisters bed. Her eyes steadily on her but her thoughts running back to their childhood and all the happy times they had together. Most of her thoughts leading to Cephera's bright smile. Steve had checked in on her several times and eventually stopped trying to get her to let them take Cephera. Shiaji was still on guard. She had no reason to leave that room until she was proven right or wrong.

Seraphina eventually fell asleep and when she woke it was daylight. Her sister was still motionless. Seraphina checked her for vitals and found nothing. Shiaji was still on guard and that in itself brought Seraphina comfort and hope. The appearance of Thor was a shock as he stepped into the room.

"Director Fury informed me about this just this morning upon arrival." Thor said. "He says you do not believe her dead." He said. Shiaji watched him with a steady gaze but didn't attack as he stepped in and sat in the other chair.

"I don't. They don't believe me when I say that her guardian would not try to still protect her if she were gone for good. That's not how the guardians work." Seraphina said.

"My brother is still lost and I would hate to get him back to come home to this. For his sake and of course your own I hope you're right." Thor said. "Do you have any theories?" He asked.

"A few but nothing I can prove. I'm waiting for Banner to get in. I need his help." Seraphina told him. "See her lips." Thor stood and looked down at Cephera and her discoloured lips. "That's not normal." Seraphina said. "I think she ingested something. A potion maybe...or something else." Seraphina was no doctor and shook her head unsure what else it could be. "When Bruce arrives I want him to swab her mouth and find out what it is." Thor nodded.

"A wise choice." Thor said to her. "If you are right and she is indeed alive that cat may have been the only thing stopping her from seeing her death." He replied. Seraphina felt good to have someone finally talk to her like she wasn't crazy.

"I was thinking the same thing." Seraphina replied.

(Bruce)

Bruce had grabbed more than one sample of the odd substance from inside Cephera's mouth and had been working all day since his arrival to find out what it was. SHEID's database couldn't come up with a hit for the particles which told Bruce it was either homemade or very rare.

For hours he slaved hoping to have answers by the end of the day. Finally he began a second test and began to look at the DNA coding on it and then at numerous pictures until he found something close to it. Venom. What they were looking at was some form of venom.

Bruce rapped his fingers on the desk and began a search for all known Venoms through SHIELD's systems. With Tony's help he linked their systems with Jarvis and within the hour they had their answer. As if reading each others mind Tony read the information and turned to look at Bruce and Bruce at him. "Well I'll be damned." Tony said. The two men rushed out of the lab and up to the infirmary floor.

"I need this girl put on life support stat." Bruce said. Bruce walked into the room and Seraphina was on her feet.

"And?" She said sounding excited by his need to keep Cephera preserved.

"She has venom in her system." Bruce told her.

"That bastard poisoned her with shit that would make her appear dead." Tony said.

"She needs life support until we can create an anti-venom." Bruce said and lifted Cephera's eye lid and peered into her eye with a light. "This stuff is rare and hasn't been seen in hundreds of years." Bruce added. "The antidote will take time." Bruce explained.

"That doesn't matter. She's going to be ok is what matters." Seraphina said smiling for the first time since this happened.

"I'm gonna tell Fury he's an idiot for not believing you. I totally knew you weren't crazy." Tony told her and made her roll her eyes as he left.

"If it wasn't for Shiaji we would have killed her. Our decisions would have killed her." Seraphina said to Bruce brushing back Cephera's hair.

"But we didn't." He said.

"So can she hear us?" She asked.

"She can." Bruce said nodding.

"Keep holding on little sister. We'll get you back." Seraphina told her in a soothing tone.

(The collector)

He hated not knowing what was happening inside SHIELD but he had no way to find out now. All his spies had been found and dealt with and he was blind to what was happening. He knew Cephera had been taken there but he had no idea what was happening. Was she down in the morgue now? Surely they would have brought her there by now.

He currently had the real Loki drugged to keep him weak. It took several doses, more then a normal human could take, to knock him down to a more manageable level but they managed. His puppeteer was free to get some rest and the collector had been able to spend some alone time with his twin. He was sat on the floor across from Loki eating a peach and smiling his legs crossed casually at the ankles. "I wonder if they just condemned her to being dead or if they cut her open first?" He inquired out loud.

Loki was silent. He'd been silent since the collector had begun to gloat and tease him with news of what he really did to Cephera. He could tell that his words bothered the demi god but as he was currently too doped up to do anything it seemed he chose to not react or lash out expending the energy he was left with.

"She'd feel it you know. Every slice into her soft supple flesh. She was such a soft little thing, a pity I didn't get to enjoy all of her." He hadn't bothered lying to the god about his sexual advances and failure. "Damn, why didn't I think of that before. To think that while she lay there on the floor unable to move or speak I could have fucked her then. Hell, thinking about it now I could have done anything to her at that point in any hole, anyway, as hard as I wanted." Loki continued to stare at him as he spoke about the things he could have done to Cephera. "And maybe, just maybe I might have gotten her pregnant. To think two people you know would be walking around with a child that could be mine."

The collector licked his lips and smirked at the shocked expression that passed over Loki's face for a second. "Two?" Loki finally spoke.

"So you can speak." The collector mocked before answering his question. "Oh yes one drunken night I took the beautiful Natasha home as her lover Clint Barton. "The baby she carries has just a chance to be mine as it does his." Loki was now scowling at the collector and it only made him smile. "What turned such a powerful god such as yourself into such a soft sap to be here on earth helping humans?" He asked. Once more Loki had fallen silent. The collector was having way too much fun gloating over his accomplishments.

"Go ahead." Loki said in a very calm voice. "Continue your mockery. Enjoy it while you can for when I am free you will know pain for everything you said to me that you tried or would or could have tried to do to anybody that I knew or know. I will find something to do to you in return as retribution for what you have done to them." Loki threatened a calm look across his face as he smirked.

"You won't live long enough to see those things through. I keep you alive now only because I'm hoping that you'll become useful to me. Once I realize I no longer need you or cannot use you for anything you'll join your precious Cephera." The collector stood from the cold floor and locked Loki in his cell and left him there to be dealt with at a later time.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: I'm back from my trip and shout outs are to follow! Everyone liking to roller coaster I've started? I want to thank everyone for 500 reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome and you guys just add to my muse! Might do another one shot in commemoration of it but I have no muse as to what to write a one shot about?! Hmm. Any ideas?**

Review shout outs for chapter 69: 

Loki's dreamer: I thought it only fitting to have a sexy chapter for 69 and also a lot of shit goes down from here on out so not much sex gonna be happening.

Kurai tenshi015: I agree I also like the happy chapters more but alas there is plot to be done.

Doctor Loki love: I have heard Tom singing. He does it well. And I'm glad my chapter was exciting for you. :p

Miss Padawan: haha I love writing sexy. ;)

Review shout outs for Chapter 70: 

Kurai tenshi015: as we both know now she did not fall for it but she almost had.

Am4444: I was worried I wouldn't be able to update. I actually had to stand in my room with my phone up to the window to do it. As for Cephera well we now know she didn't get taken advantage of but she was lucky.

Poodle warriors: oh I was not lying at all. More crazy to come. As for you go back to the Steve sexy chapter I was actually very happy with how I worked it out!

Loki's dreamer: it was very cruel for the collector to attempt to take advantage of her and Shiaji did his best. The collector is not an easy bad guy and I'm kinda proud of creating him. Lol

Doctor Loki love: I figured you'd be hoping he wouldn't get away with it. I knew most reader would be hoping he wouldn't.

Dawn: I love reviews even when they cannot be answered right away. They give me extra motivation to keep writing!

Akera writer of the night: don't cry...

Miss Padawan: lol I love reactions like this one.

Mallakai: I dunno if I'm undisputed. Lol. But I do love being evil. And I do so love edges of seats. Hehe

Review shout outs for chapter 71:

Doctor Loki love: I know. Stuff like this is hard for me to write but sometime you need to step outside your comfort zone. As for Nats child I had that planned when I first decided she was pregnant so now its all about not knowing who's the daddy.

Twifan1987: welcome and I'm happy you are loving this fic. :) it's always nice to hear! Cephera's father is busy with his own realm :(

Vulcaniumx: three day is not enough to stop reading all the drama and the cliff hangers and the crazy...trust me. Lol. Happy you're too addicted to stop.

Kurai tenshi015: how could I? Hmmm. I'm evil. Yeah that was a bombshell in all one chapter. Tee hee

Loki's dreamer: I like to be evil because it keeps people coming back for more. Bwhahaha! And they are unsure if the collector is defiantly the daddy. It still could be Clint's.

Miss Padawan: I'm sorry for your feels...more sorry for the fact that you might not be able to control them as you read on.

Akera writer of the night: don't cry. *hugs*

Mallakai: I try my best to weave an interesting plot to keep people interested.

Chapter 72 review shout outs...finally! Lol

Mallakai: yes taunting Loki is not the best idea and yes Loki is brainstorming as always.

Kursk tenshi015: I'm glad your hating the collector. It hate for anyone to like him at this point. Lol

Doctor Loki love: the final battle is coming soon but it won't end like you think it will. More shit storms to come. I think this might be my biggest fic with so many twists.

Loki's dreamer: yeah Bruce and his smart genes. Lol

Akera writer of the night: Shiaji is pretty cool. ;)

Chapter 73

Loki could do little more than roll over with the heavy sedative in his body. He had no sense of time as the room was dark and no window viewable even when the collector came in. He worried about Cephera. Surely someone was smart enough to realize she was alive. He hoped beyond all else that she was alive still. The collector messed with the wrong god. Where Thor would show mercy, loki would not. He wouldn't kill the mortal but he would certainly make sure he was drove insane with pain and Loki would hear him beg and he would enjoy it.

He hated being so dopey. He hated being so frail and weak. It reminded him of his younger years before he turned to magic. Reminded him of the days he could never best Thor in a hand to hand fight or a sword fight for that matter. Now that he was older he could hold his own against Thor but he hated remembering the years he could not. He was such a scrawny weak child. Nothing like the other Aesir and even knowing why he'd been so different now it didn't change the way he remembered it and the feelings he associated with it.

Loki had gone through much worse than the collector at the hands of Thanos and so Loki was not worried about what the collector would do to him but he worried about the stupid humans he once had little patience for. He blamed Cephera for his new found sentiment. He wouldn't cry over their copses but he would feel the weight of the memory of their lives around him. He mostly felt he should be a little more useful as a Demi god than the mortals yet he was the one being held captive by a mortal. It was ridiculous and yet it was his current reality.

Loki was less than impressed with himself but to his credit the collector was not working alone. Loki heard a door open and he knew the sound of the collectors foot steps. Perhaps he was back to gloat some more to Loki or to attempt to kill him. The collector grinned as he popped on a dim light. He was chewing gum something Loki found odd to see himself doing. Looking at a copy of himself was off putting anyway.

"Hello sunshine." The collector said. "Feeling extra sleeping today aren't we?" He mock asked his question before sitting down in a chair turning it around so he could lean forward on the back his legs spread wide. He blew a big pink bubble before he sucked it back in with a crack. Loki half glared with his heavily lidded eyes. "No news on your sweet little piece of ass yet." He said with a wink. Loki stayed passive as the collector shifted in his chair a little. "Damn this coat." He growled and shoved his hand between himself and the chair.

Loki watched as the collector shuffled his hands in the inside pockets and Loki felt his heart quicken as he remembered the opal sitting within it. He's kept it on himself in case Jane were to change her mind at any time. He'd forgotten it was there when the collector had taken his clothes. If the collector picked it up the opal would activate and the parasite would awaken. Unless the collector failed to live through it Jane would lose her chance at immortality. The thought of that made Loki feel guilty. Thor had been through a lot already regarding his love for the mortal woman.

As Loki feared the collector pulled out the opal and looked it over. The opal itself took a second before the hardening on the outside cracked and the parasite moved so swiftly the collector had no time to actually move away. His hand clenched the now empty shell as the bug sank into the skin of his arm without leaving a mark behind. "What the...?!" He began to say standing the chair falling to the floor with a clatter. Loki watched the collector fall to the floor as he screamed loud enough to tear his throat out. Loki enjoyed the sound. Perhaps getting rid of the collector wouldn't be so hard after all.

XxX

Loki had been glad when his men showed up to his screams. The collector had swatted at them all to back off as he lay rolling about the floor periodically screaming. It had been at least four hours since the group had gathered. They had threatened Loki and demanded to know what was happening to which Loki just sneered and laughed the best he could in their faces.

The collector had so far survived the onslaught of pain much to Loki's annoyance and he was becoming worried that the collector might indeed survive and become immortal. The only good thing was that being immortal didn't mean you couldn't die. No one had a choice but to watch the collector wither and roll and scream. Every time he cried out in agony Loki smiled.

Before long dark lines had appeared on the collectors hands and along his neck. They moved up along the sides of his face to his forehead. Curling and weaving together at the crest of his forehead before the collector stopped moving. Loki didn't give away his disappointment as he saw the man was still breathing. He watched passively as his group took advantage of his unconscious state and took him away locking Loki away once more but one man stayed behind. Loki remembered the collector calling him Blair.

"What did you do to him?" Blair demanded Loki.

"I did nothing." Loki said making his voice sound weak. The idiots had forgotten to dose him from the commotion. Loki was gaining mobility and had been for the last four hours but he downplayed his current state to wait until he finally had more to work with. The blond looking down at him glared.

"Nothing didn't just happen and you were the only one in this room with him." He said.

"He found something in my pocket humans shouldn't touch. That's not my problem." Loki let off a 'weak' chuckle.

"And what did he find?" Blair demanded again. He wasn't very intimidating.

"Why would I tell you. I'm loving the discomfort you're feeling from all of this." Loki said looking relaxed and keeping his eyes drooped. When he regained full strength he would snap this ones neck and move on through this lair and kill anyone who should stand between him and the collector. "You should go to your lover. There is still a chance of death for him." Loki mocked.

"If he dies, I'll make sure you follow." Blair threatened. Loki was glad to see the idiot storm off without a second thought as to Loki's condition. Loki leaned back reserving his energy. He waited and slowly he began to test his mobility. He was getting to a point that was useful. He wouldn't wait for all of it. He had two main targets. Blair was nothing more than a talker and Loki wouldn't seek him out if he didn't have to but the puppeteer had to go or Loki would find himself back in the same state and might not get a second chance of escape. The collector was his number one target of course.

Little by little he found his strength returning and soon he was on his feet stretching his body out and smirking wide. He had no one around to tell him what to do now. Loki didn't give two shits about the people working for the collector. Not after everything they've helped him accomplish.

Loki easily broke the door to his cell. Human metals were weak against his Asgardian stamina. He walked out carefully. He wanted to get the jump on them not alert them to flee or recapture. He strolled up a staircase and when he reached the doorway he opened it to find a hallway and cubicles. They were in some sort of office building. Loki found this interesting and continued on. The halls deserted. Perhaps they were all mourning over their fallen master. Loki could only hope.

He listened for the silence to break. Moving floor by floor, hallway to hallway until he heard voices. The chatter concerned and worried. His name spoken but not someone talking about him but the man who stole his identity. Loki made his moves stealthy as he saw the crowd up a head through a glass door. He eyed them to find his target.

It didn't take too long to spot the puppeteer. His side profile gave Loki a good view of his face. Loki kept his main target in sight and though the boy seemed to have been lied to with the show the collector put on for him he posed too much of a threat to Loki and was the main cause for Cephera nearly bedding the collector and now he didn't know what was happening with her if she lived at all. No the boy would die.

Loki was cautious not to draw attention to himself behind the crowd who kept trying to see inside the room. It wasn't until he was up behind them that he thrust his body into them grabbing the puppeteer and with a swift move he snapped his neck. There was confused looks before the screaming starting and then silly mortals who attempted to attack Loki with their abilities or even their hands. He killed at least a dozen before he was grabbed by a set of very powerful hands and thrown into a nearby wall.

Loki was on his feet quickly and found himself looking at the collector. He looked worse for ware that was for sure. Loki smirked. "Control me now." Loki offered gesturing to the dead boy. The collector scowled knowing he could not.

"You think if she still lives you'll save her?" The collector spat. "I made sure that she'd never wake. God love humanity for being idiots and destroying the earth around them. One of the main items needed to cure her has been extinct for hundreds of years." Loki threw his magical daggers at the collector and was appalled when one of his followers threw themselves in the way.

Loki was stunned by how much these people were willing to lay down their lives for him. Do they not realize the monster they work for? "I suppose you are going to try and bargain then? To tell me you have a cure." Loki said to the collector. The collector laughed.

"No. I could care less about the daft little thing. She's most likely dead anyhow." The collector shrugged. Loki attacked jumping at the collector at top sped and full energy. The collector disappeared and Loki was stood surrounded by a crowd and the collector was no where in sight. The crowd attacked him with renewed vigour and Loki fought back. Some were easy to take down while others actually posed a threat.

(Natasha)

Natasha was speaking with Clint at the front desk when the doors opened and in walked Loki wearing messed up Midgardian clothing. Instantly Natasha narrowed her eyes and set forward to attack him. Loki grabbed her and spun her to hold her back on to him. "Listen to my voice it's me. I am not the collector." He told her. Nat felt all tension leave her and her body slackened. Loki let her go and Clint also slackened his fighting stance.

"Where they hell have you been." She asked angrily.

"An old abandoned office building down on main. I doubt anyone will be left now but get a team together and go now." Loki said to her. Natasha looked to Clint who took off with a nod.

"The collector had you?" She asked surprised. "How did they manage to subdue you?" She inquired.

"Where's Cephera?" He said ignoring her questions. Natasha furrowed her brows but realized that Loki would not answer any questions until he had his own answers.

"She was poisoned by the collector. She's in some sort of a coma." Natasha said and gestured for him to follow. She took him right to her room where Cephera was laying on a bed hooked up to different machines to keep her body fed and hydrated while her sister was sat next to the bed playing on a Nintendo DS. Seraphina looked up and upon seeing Loki she shot to her feet. "He's legit." Natasha said knowing where the twins mind went.

"The collector?" Seraphina questioned toward Loki.

"He escaped." Loki said stepping up to Cephera and moving a hand over her forehead and smoothing back over her hair. Natasha stood by as Loki recanted what happened to him and then Seraphina told him about Cephera. "He said that one of the items needed to cure her doesn't exist anymore." Loki said looking intensely at the princess. Natasha swallowed.

"Bruce told us this morning. There was a flower with a natural extract when combined with the venom could be used as an anti venom. But the rainforest it once grew in no longer exist." Seraphina told him frowning. They had only received that news recently themselves. As of right now there was no hope to ever waking Cephera.

"We'll find a way. Surely this flower wasn't the only one to carry this extract." Loki said more to himself. "I have more bad news." He said as if keeping the worst till last. "The collector had become immortal." Loki looked to Natasha and then to Seraphina.

"What?!" Natasha said shocked.

"He stole my clothes and found the opal inside my pocket." Loki replied feeling a pang of guilt.

"Why the hell did you keep it casually in your pocket?" Natasha said wanting to slap Loki for his idiocy. She knew what the opal was from Seraphina.

"I kept it close on hand in case I would need it for Jane at any given time." Loki growled. Natasha could see the mixed feelings on his face and backed off. It wasn't often she saw Loki looked distressed. Natasha sighed.

"I'll break the news to Fury." She said. Better sooner than later. Natasha left Loki with his comatose girlfriend and her sister.

**A/N: hey guys I got lots of ideas running around in my head and even got some other fics half started for later posting but I always love suggestions. Anyone think of any other ways Cephera and Loki could meet? Something I could maybe write a smaller story around perhaps?**


	74. Chapter 74

Doctor Loki love: you kinda want to write a fic on the collector. Interesting. Lol. Not something I'll ever do myself. :p yup...lots happening and I'm not done yet.

Mallakai: your probably not the only one thinking that but he can be other people too.

Am4444: yay Loki is free! As for an arranged marriage I actually have one started. It currently has chapter one completed and 16 more chapters named and summarized. Lol. It will be posted someday. :p

Akera writer of the night: thanks for all the private suggestions. I'm brainstorming.

Miss Padawan: I love your hatred for the collector. I'm doing my job right in making a hateful bad guy. As for tidying it all up that's all been preplanned. It actually hit me at work one day. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I love Nintendo DS. Lol. As for Cephera's coma I'm working on that. Lol. Something I didn't plan a head of time and just went with it. Hahahahaha!

poodle warriors: it does put a damper on things for sure.

Chapter 74

The moons soft light and its clear surrounding sky couldn't have prepared the city of Washington Dc for the onslaught that came that night. Out of the clear sky flew dozens of alien beings that some had seen a few years back known as the Chitauri and among them was also other alien beings the populace did not recognize. They attacked without rhyme nor reason. They took no prisoners and gave no hint as to why they did what they did.

In a few short hours they had came and went leaving behind a devastated city and a confused SHIELD foundation as Agents responded to the threat but had acted to late. Unable to get a grip on the amount of enemies that had came from the skies. Agents were among the dead and in the wake of the morning sun SHIELD was sorting through the debris. Gathering together bodies of the fallen and the few left of the enemies. The city was in distress from the strange attack and no one had answers.

(Tony)

Tony had awoken in the night to Jarvis insisting he needed to answer the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. Tony was hung over like he usually was. He'd been up late in his work shop working on more suits and had decided to have a few near the end. A few turned into many. With all the shit that had been happening he felt he needed a few drinks.

Tony rolled over his head pounding and fell from the side of his bed with a startled cry. "Stark!" The voice of Director Nick Fury made Tony groan.

"Man another nightmare." He muttered without his usual arrogant swagger as his hangover threatened to pitch everything from his stomach to the floor.

"Are you drunk?!" Fury said sounding irritated.

"Yes mother." Tony responded getting to his feet and finding his way to the bathroom.

"Sober up we need you." Fury said. Tony felt a pang of hope the diminished when he remembered Fury's not so happy tone.

"This had nothing to do with Cephera does it?" He asked dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. He was defiantly going to be sick. The last week had been hard with Cephera's almost death and now possibly life time coma. Next to Pepper she was the closets to him emotionally. Loki had returned and even he was not as he had been. He seemed cold and calculating much like he once did. Plotting most likely how to capture, torture, maim or kill the collector for the things he had done.

"We need you in Wasington DC stat. We're under attack." Tony was too hungover for the words to sink in fully.

"Give me five minutes to throw my guts up and then I'll suit up." Tony offered hanging his head over the bowl and doing just as he'd said he would.

XxX

Tony was still not functioning to his full mental capacity and was even wishing he had stayed sober. Now was not a time to be hung over but who knew dozens of aliens would attack earth. He flew through the sky clipping sides of building as his judgement was off a tad. Fighting in his suit hungover was much like a driver who was still not fit to drive. Tony fought and fired his blasts at the enemy sometimes missing and sometimes actually hitting them. He made quite the mess of cars around them not to mention the many windows he broke. No, today was defiantly the worst day to have a surprise attack happen.

The fight had already been underway by the time Tony arrived and soon it had ended. The enemy seeming to be retreating. Arriving at SHIELD Tony was met with the information that the attack had been isolated and Fury was under the impression they were not done yet. It was bad enough they had the collector on the loose but now they had to worry about aliens too. Tony went right to the infirmary to find Loki. He had not joined the battle and Tony wanted to know why.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said waving his hand toward outside.

"You mean the Chitauri and the other rag tag band of otherworldly misfits?" Loki inquired his hand wrapped in Cephera's.

"No I meant the fucking ice cream truck..." Tony said dripping with his usual sarcasm.

"You reek of old alcohol." Loki said in return.

"Don't turn this around. You just sat here while we battled YOUR enemies!" Tony said feeling angry.

"And what do you think my going out there would accomplish. They could very well be looking for me." Loki sneered.

"So you hide like a coward?" Tony said not caring if he was being insulting.

"You have no idea the things they can do to a person. Besides why show myself only to have them return in another attempt to capture me. I won't go with them without a fight and earth would see many attacks just to get to me. Perhaps, if they were looking for me, they will start assuming I was not here." Loki said looking calm. Too calm. Tony didn't like it.

"Then maybe you should leave Earth altogether and save us the trouble I having to deal with your drama." Tony narrowed his eyes. He wasn't impressed with the god of mischief.

"If I go, she goes." Loki said gesturing down to Cephera.

"Over my dead body." Tony said stepping forward.

"That can be arranged." Loki hissed standing and glaring at Tony.

"Ok enough of the pissing contest." Seraphina's voice broke both men away from their intense stares to look at her. "I think Cephera should be brought to Asgard." She said and Tony felt ganged up on.

"You really think she's better off with him?" Tony asked the twin sounding incredulous.

"No. I think she's better off away from all of this. If Cephera remains here she will be open for attacks from either the aliens or the collector. She could become a target. Mechanova has healers but not like the ones in Asgard. Cephera will be safe and we can set our minds off her and on to other tasks until our enemies are gone. While we fight our enemies Asgard can search for a cure for her." Tony hated the logic and found no solid way to dispute it. He was spoiled. He was so used to having Cephera in his life and in his home he hated to see her go.

He knew one day Loki would take her from Earth but it seemed all too soon and he didn't have any love for the guy and still didn't trust him. Tony turned his gaze to Loki. "If anything happens to her while she's in Asgard I will hunt you down and you'll realize that even a mortal can make a god suffer." Tony watched Loki smirk and it irked him to see it. He left the room still wishing he hadn't drank and that his hangover would just fuck off.

(The collector)

The collector was lying in a soft bed watching the television. The attack on Washington two days ago had the whole world cowering in fear that they would return. The collector would have liked to have added to that panic but whatever had happened to him when he touched that item belonging to the Demi god had him out of commission. It had taken everything in him just to fight Loki that one time in the office building.

He had been grateful for the fast work of Blair who had mentally sent word to his teleporter to get the collector out ASAP. Now he lay in a bed on a farm far from the city. For now his reign would have to wait. His head always pounding and his whole body hurt like he'd been hit by a truck. He still had no clue what had happened to him and dearly wanted answers. The markings on his back, chest and face were still there and he had no real want, need nor energy to hide them.

Blair had been doing extensive research on the markings but found nothing. The collector assumed that the item was not of Earth which only made sense as neither was the god he got it from. He didn't even have the energy to start blaming people for the gods escape. True he was pissed that it happened and that he lost his puppeteer but there was no point in placing blame. His ordeal had been enough to put his followers in a panic and for once he understood the slip up and felt no need to enact punishment. At least a dozen of his followers were killed by the god and some of them had their uses but no longer could they be used. There were some the collector had wished he had taken the powers of and now it was too late.

His plans had been set back massively by this agonizing turn of events. Now he needed a new strategy and he wondered if those aliens could become useful to him. He had no idea if they'd be back or if he would be in any condition to bargain but he was patient. He'd waited this long to start his reign of terror what was a few more months.

XxX

He'd fallen asleep and hadn't realized. He was doing that a lot lately. Blair's entrance had woken him. "You don't look any better." Blair said bluntly.

"Really? I feel wonderful." The collector said sarcastically. Blair sighed.

"Maybe you should revert back to your real form. Using your power to keep hidden behind all those assumed identities is taking a toll on your energy right now." Blair offered. The collector narrowed his eyes so far at the suggestion that Blair took a step back.

"This is the only face I care to keep. Who I was no longer exists. That man died when I realized I was special and born for something greater then the shitty little life I had." He spat. "Don't ever tell me to revert to HIM." The collector felt enraged. He hated who he was. He hated his parent and found himself in trouble with the law at a very early age. He hated the stupid weak fool he once was. The boy who became a man to early in life with a drunken mother and an abusive father. The boy who use to cry at night for his life to change and then when it had he realized he didn't need anyone. He killed his idiot parents and took off. Charlotte had been the best thing to happen to him. The girl who granted him the ability to shape shift. True he killed her but he felt that was bestowing on her a kindness to not have to watch the world succumb to his rule.

The collector never went back to being the boy he'd been and instead sought out the best form to take. His vision realized when Loki had first attacked earth. That was who he wanted to be. That was who he was now. He would rule the earth just as Loki had once wanted and all those who didn't respect him would fear him and those who would dare to rise up against him would die. He would become perfection. He would become the greatest monarch the world has ever known.

"The aliens." Blair said finally finding his voice again. "I've come to find out some of them were the very same ones from Loki's previous army." Blair said. "I only suggested it because they don't seem on the best of terms with the god of mischief." He added. The collector slackened a little. This was saddening to hear.

"Then we will continue to lay low. If I need to go out I will take on a different appearance but at no time will I stop using my power." He said making it clear to Blair. Blair nodded his understanding and said no more.


	75. Chapter 75

Loki's dreamer: no he was not a boy. He found out he had power when he was a boy. By the time he met Charlotte he was a man and by the time New York happened he could shape shift but just didn't know who to use until he saw Loki on the news footages. :) but he's still one messed up guy.

Akera writer of the night: lol. You're always helpful.

Miss Padawan: haha. I liked tony in the last chapter. Haha. Thought it would bring some amusement to the darkness.

Hiddlesismywarrior: welcome. :p I'm pretty sure Thanos would know the collector was not the real Loki but yes the collector seems smart enough to stay away.

Doctor Loki love: already writing about the collector and you don't even know how this ends. Lol. I wanna read it! Lots of stuff need resolving and I'm working on it. Haha.

Chapter 75

Loki had to wait until everything calmed before getting Cephera ready to take to Asgard. "Take good care of her." Seraphina ordered him as Loki had no intentions of returning anytime soon.

"Always." Loki replied picking up his beautiful songbird off the bed into his arms where he cradled her. He'd been told she could hear everything around her. That the venom would keep her body in a mild manner of sleep but also alertness. Himself and her sister had spoken to her everyday since his return. Loki enjoyed taking time to read to her. He always enjoyed books. Thor would be waiting at the Byfrost as himself and Jane were still on Asgard.

Seraphina walked out with Loki to the waiting vehicle and joined them for the ride. Everyone who wanted to say goodbye or farewell had come early that morning. Tony had come as Loki knew he would. He understood the protective nature Tony felt toward her and he understood Tony's animosity toward him. Had the rolls been reverse he would feel the same way. "You don't deserve her you know." Tony had said before he left with Pepper.

"I know." Was Loki's response. Never in all his years did he dream he'd meet a woman like her and find himself lost in her love. He couldn't let her go, not now. He might not deserve her but she wanted him and she had him. As broken as he was, he was hers. They reached a clear area for the Byfrost they hadn't used before and calling to the gatekeeper Loki was swiftly transported to Asgard with his betroth still in his loving embrace.

"Brother." Thor greeted him. "I have a carriage waiting outside." He said. Loki nodded. Thor had no idea of the secondary news loki had to tell and Loki was in no mood to converse about the opal now. He climbed into the carriage and Thor followed. "Father has healers waiting to attend and analyze her." Thor told him. "He wishes for her safe return to this world." He added.

"The wedding has been postpone I assume." Loki said his chin on her head as she was propped up in his arms.

"Unfortunately. It is lucky father had not yet made much of a fuss over the union. Those who knew of the pending nuptials have been made to keep their wagging tongues to themselves. The fact that the wedding was going to be a private affair until the last upcoming week to stop enemies from catching wind was a good call." Thor explained. Loki nodded. He wasn't in the mood for much idle chat. "Loki, the recent attack on Washington..."

"Was Thanos. I assume we can now safely devise that he is either after me or still after the tesseract or perhaps both. Perhaps he thinks the tesseract in still on Midgard somewhere." Loki said not looking at Thor but out the window at the grand city.

"That's what father thinks." Thor responded sounding sullen. "King Yorin has been laying low for now. He is trying to deter Thanos from paying his realm any attention until he needs to make a move." Thor put a hand to Loki's shoulder. "Father will not give in to them." He said as if to reassure Loki that Odin would not hand him over should it be asked of them but Loki knew that if the people demanded it Odin would do what the people wanted if enough stood up for it. Loki was glad that no one knew the extent of his past actions toward Asgard and Midgard.

It had been kept from the general populace about his crimes. They knew no more then dwindling rumours and so they would not shout out for his blood anytime soon. This was something he had to owe to Odin. His decision to keep Loki's crimes to a private court paid off well. It would seem the same could be said for the wedding. There was no more chat as they arrived at the palace and Loki brought Cephera right to the healing rooms where a private room had been put into order. He lay her down and let the healers take over. There was little he could do and so he stepped back and walked with Thor.

"I hear there is a chance she can be cured if the right concoction can be produced." Thor said. Loki had told him a few things when he contacted him but for the most part Thor was in the dark.

"Yes but the ingredient is a rare find and may not even exist." Loki narrowed his eyes. "I will never stop looking." He said with renewed determination.

"And I will help you in anyway that I can." Thor offered and Loki felt grateful for it and then he remembered the opal and he felt guilt. How would Thor take that news? Loki couldn't lie to himself. He hoped the news of the loss of the opal did not put a new void between their slowly rekindling relationship.

"As I knew you would." Loki said. "I will be visiting her daily. Dr. Banner says she can still hear everything happening around her and so I like to keep her company." Loki told Thor who smiled and nodded.

"I am happy you've found someone whom you love so dearly. I once feared that was something you would never experience." Thor admitted.

"That makes the two of us." He admitted in return. Loki was certain that had Cephera not entered his life he would still not know happiness or trust. Nor would he have changed his destructive downward spiral. She was his rock. He needed her. "What news of your arranged marriage?" Loki asked frowning.

"I have made no headway where that is concerned. Both myself and Sif have been working diligently to make father realize how important it is to both of us for this arrangement to be severed. She has no desire to be my wife. She did once but we were young." Thor said also frowning. Loki knew the time he spoke of. Loki himself once harboured feelings for the warrior woman and had been jealous over her choice of Thor. He no longer saw Sif in such a light but he held a respect for her now that he hadn't before. They all had changed.

"Thor..." Loki paused. He actually felt dread built up in his stomach at the news he was about to bring down upon his brother. Loki once blamed Thor for all his short comings but he had come to realize that Thor was not the instigator. Thor always cared for Loki and now that Loki knew that it made this that much harder to say. "Jane cannot become immortal." He said jumping right to the point.

"Why not?" Thor asked confusion lighting across his face.

"The opal is gone." Loki told him and Thor stopped him with his broad arm.

"What brings you to say such a thing?" He asked his voice strained with disbelief.

"The collector retrieved the opal from my clothing after my capture. The opal set to work and the collector now has Jane's immortality." Loki explained. "Thor, I did not wish for this to happen." Loki felt slightly lost at what to say. His once silvertongue not finding the right words to make things right.

"But...what am I to do now? Janes years are little compare to my own, I thought..." Thor sounded distraught. "I hoped deep down that there would be a way to keep her forever." Thor finally said leaning against the wall his hands on his bent knees.

"There is still hope. If we kill the collector the parasite will need a new host. Jane's chance is not a total loss." Loki said. It had been something he'd been thinking about. Thor perked up.

"Are you certain?" He asked him hope filling his eyes in such a pathetically innocent way Loki had to look away.

"I am." He replied with a stern nod.

"Then there is hope yet." Thor said his tone a little more cheerful but still held worry.

"There is. The collector needs to be stopped and death will be the only way as he grows more powerful the longer her eludes us. Soon he will be too much for any one person to handle and he may very well take over the earth if he continues to stay hidden." Loki placed a finger to his lips. "Can Hiemdall locate him?" He asked suddenly thinking about the gatekeeper and his gifts.

"I have asked before. Because we know not who the collector truly is Heimdall is not able to place his eyes to him." Thor said pacing the hallway. "I will have to return to Midgard post haste and get this enemy dealt with sooner rather than later." Thor announced.

"Thor." Loki said warning tones in his voice. "Do not jump into this irrationally. The collector has gone dark again and who knows when he will reappear. We need a strategy regarding him and Thanos. You are needed her in Asgard first and foremost. I suggest keeping Jane here as well least Thanos find her on Midgard as he may very well know who she is." Loki told him and Thor took a breath.

"You are right." He said. "I always thought you'd make a good advisor to my rule brother. Perhaps one day you may assist me when the time comes." Loki rolled his eyes.

"When have you ever actually listened to me?" He inquired.

"There was that time in Nefflehiem against that hydra." Thor said as if it were a fond memory.

"No you didn't. I said don't cut off its head and you did it anyway." Loki responded.

"I thought you said to cut it." Thor said as if surprised by the news. "Well what about that time in the forests and the sprites."

"Yes I told you they would lure you away with their singing and to cover your ears." Loki reminded Thor. "And what did you do?"

"I sang with them and followed them in a merry dance." Thor said proudly.

"Yes and then ended up in a pot over a fire and we had to bail you out." Loki sighed but smiled. The memories were fond ones.

"Fine but I have changed since those days and I would listen to your wisdom now." Thor told him grinning.

"I guess we shall see." Loki challenged.

XxX

Loki lay on his bed his feet crossed at the ankles a book propped open on his upper abs. He was searching through books of flowers and herbs to see if he could find anything with the same qualities as the flower needed to wake Cephera. He was dedicated and Loki always enjoyed learning new things. He took in all the information the books had to offer but found nothing useful regarding his sleeping beauty.

Loki planned to search the entire library if need be to find anything, even a spell that could pull the venom from her system and cure her. Surely there had to be a secondary way to combat the venom used by the collector. Loki had to hold on to his hope. Like Thor, Loki knew the feeling of despair of loosing the one person he felt he couldn't live without. Hope was all that kept him going as right now there wasn't even a hint to a cure.

The only difference between him and Thor was that Cephera held longevity and would remain alive for a very long time and Loki would use every waking moment to keep searching. He would not let her simply slip through his fingers. He would love no other. If it meant dying with her at the end of her sleep he would lay down and allow death to come. He knew people around him would try to talk him out of it but he would not yield. She would not know loneliness to her dying day and as long as she was with him in some form he would not either.

**Just a thought. I have always been one of those people who don't like to ask for anything. It's just how I am but I always wonder how many reviews I would get and if it would make a difference if I began to ask for reviews at the end of each chapter. Perhaps this is a test I can try out on my next fic and see how many reviews I can accumulate. So far this fic has the most. **

**Anywho you guys are great. Between those who review and those who don't I love you all!**


	76. Chapter 76

Poodle warriors: I thought it was a nice mood changer. I'm glad so many people seemed to enjoy it.

Doctor Loki love: he is very invested but one thing about love is that when you have it you feel like no other person can take their place should you lose them but the reality is you do move on but it takes time. Loki feels that way now but that's not to say he'd really die with her.

Loki's dreamer: he is very much in love. :p

Kurai tenshi015: Thor and Loki are going through a lot but so is everyone in this fic. Lol

Hiddlesismywarrior: he is very sentimental...when it comes to her.

SailingFXforgold: I also enjoyed going down memory lane with Loki and Thor. It was only a small part of the chapter but everyone seemed to love it.

Akera writer of the night: bonding indeed. :)

Vulcaniumx: I was lying in bed thinking of the answer to this and as the communication between them is done through magic I would think it would take a good bit of effort and energy for Cephera to respond given her body has been slowed down and the strain might be too much to bare. This was not something I thought of when I poisoned her. But yes they probably could talk but it would be iffy as to how her body would take the strain.

Chapter 76

Thor was stroking his hand across the small of Janes back as she lay on her naked front across his bed. He loved the soft feel of her skin and the flush of her face after just having made love to him. She was always attentive and passionate in the bedroom and Thor was always satisfied. His room currently smelled musty after their intimacies.

He was eyeing her from his position laying on his side his arm propping him up under his head. Jane had her head turned his way her arms curved under her cheek. "Your hair is getting long." She said to him. Thor smiled. It was indeed getting lengthy.

"Yes. I am in need of a cut." He said shaking his head of blond hair.

"Mmmmm. Just a little trim. I like it long. It suits you." She told him.

"I will let my mother know." He grinned wide. Jane laughed her dimples showing. "Jane much has been happening on earth as you know and I wanted to make a suggestion." He said getting serious.

Jane sat up tucking her legs beneath her. "What's that?" She asked him.

"I think it best you stay here in Asgard a while longer. Until the danger passes and you are safe." He said.

"But my research..." She began but he hushed her with his finger.

"Your research will be waiting when you return." He assured her. "I just hate to worry about you when I need to set my mind to other tasks and would have better piece of mind knowing you are safe here." He explained. Jane looked to be thinking it over.

"Fine but if things don't clear up in a month I want visitation rights." She bargained. Thor couldn't say no to that. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She curled one hand in the long hair she'd just made her comment on pulling him ever closer to her. Thor wrapped his free arm around her waist and when he released her lips he nibbled the flesh of her neck. She giggled and squealed as he toppled her over. He was now moved and laying atop her his hands enjoying her sides and hips before dipping between her thighs to feel the stickiness left behind from their sexual activities only moments before.

His mouth exploring her breasts now while his fingers searched inside her womanhood. Thrusting those fingers in a manner he knew she liked. Jane was sensitive in different areas than he'd seen. Her nipples being one and her inner walls another. She liked to clench her pelvic muscles around his cock to feel the ridges of his manhood as they assaulted those warm inner walls. She was already moaning as he pulled her nipple with his teeth and lips. His tongue lapping across them one after the other.

Thor's fingers were now slipping inside her with ease. Thor stopped his teasing of her breasts and she gave a mock sad face. "On your knees." He told her. She obliged and rolled over to her hands and knees. He settled behind her and slipped inside her welcoming heat down to the hilt. They both moaned and as he began his steady thrusts she began to squeeze those pelvic muscles gripping his cock hard bringing herself extra pleasure as well as him. She would sometimes even jut her hips back to impale herself.

His hands were firmly placed on Jane's nicely curved hips pulling her back against him. When he tired of taking her that way he moved her so that she was on her back her ass was curved in the air and her knees almost touching her face. He penetrated her deep this way the two of them were crying out with each impact. Sweat beading his forehead and his hips becoming clumsy as he drew close to his second end.

Jane did her magic with her walls and Thor heaved down into her hard groaning loudly as he came. Thor balanced himself on his hands a moment before withdrawing from her and falling to his side beside her. Jane lay catching her own breath a smile playing on her lips.

XxX

Thor woke several hours later to Jane curled in his arms. It was midday. They had been in bed all morning it would seem. Thor didn't mind. Any time spent with Jane was well spent time. "Jane, I know we spoke of this before but regarding your immortality." He began when she woke and was looking at him. He had to tell her. "The opal has been stolen and used on another." He said finally after a moment of awkward silence.

Jane's face fell slightly. As she hadn't planned to use it right away the news was not that devastating. "Who?" She asked immediately.

"The collector found it in Loki's clothing when Loki was abducted." Thor replied. "But there is still hope. When he dies another host will be needed and..." It was Janes turn to hush him using her finger.

"Thor don't you think that our quest for my immortality and our continued life together is somewhat futile?" She asked shaking her head.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He asked shocked she would say it.

"Thor even if I could become immortal you're still destined to marry someone else. What good was the opal if that may never change." She said to him reasoning out her words but Thor only felt rejected.

"This marriage will never be Jane. I want no one but you." He insisted.

"If you want to become king someday you must marry her." Jane reminded him.

"Then I will forfeit the crown." Thor declared and Jane sighed and pulled away from him getting to her feet.

"No. I won't let you do that for me." She said pulling on something to wear. "I love you Thor but as of right now I'm mortal and I may very well always be. I'm ok with living out my days at your side but if mortality is all I have to look forward to I'd like to go out knowing there is someone else there to take care of you." She said.

"Sif does not want this union anymore than I." He reminded Jane.

"Even so she cares for you and would take care of you. Thor I'm not saying I don't want to have immortality and that I don't want to be with you because I do want those things. I'm just being realistic to the fact that those things may never happen. At least not in the way we would like." Jane had moved to lean across the bed and cupped Thor face between her palms. "Having a short life or a long one will never change how I feel about you and no matter what happens I will enjoy every moment I have." Thor hated that she was right.

He knew he had told himself on many occasions he was ok with her being a mortal but deep down he wasn't. He said no more as he scooped Jane forward and hugged her tightly.

XxX

Thor stood on the threshold of Sif's family home. Just outside the palace the place was large and lavish as she came from a prestigious family. He gave a gentle knock on the door. He had gone to the training arena to talk with Sif but the warriors three hand not seen her all day and Thor was worried for her health. After his discussion with Jane earlier in the day he had made a few decisions he thought would be for the best.

A small servant opened the door. "Your highness." She said bowing and hustling back to open the door wider for him to enter. Thor did so his boots echoing off the smooth marble floors.

"The young prince has paid us a visit. It's an honor." Sif's mother said her eyes beaming with hope.

"I have come to see the lady Sif, is she here?" He asked.

"She is. I'm afraid she is not feeling well and has been in her bedchambers the entire day. She refuses to leave them. You may still see her. I am sure she would love to see a friendly face." Sif's mother smiled a polite smile and escorted him up a staircase. Her mother knocked on the closed doors. "Sif, prince Thor has come to pay a visit." Her mother said her voice raising an octave to be well heard.

The door opened instantly and Sif grabbed Thor's burly arm and pulled him forward. "Thanks mother." She said and just as quickly. "Bye mother." Before closing the door to shut the woman out. Thor was baffled by Sif's unusually hasty yet stern manner. She guided Thor to the far side of the room before letting him go. "I knew you'd come by sooner or later." She said after sighing and sitting in a chair. Thor sat in the opposite chair.

"Your mother says you are ill, perhaps you should come to the palace so the healers may..."

"I'm not ill Thor I'm upset. Whenever I stay in my room for long periods of time she always assumes I'm ill." Sif said shaking her head. Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders today.

"Then what upsets you?" He asked leaning forward.

"Everything. My life mostly. The preordained nuptials." She said and slouched in her seat. "Thor I cannot tell you how angry I have been that this is something that has both of our lives turned upside down from the lives we had dreamt of." She said. "Had I been told this when I was but a young girl I would have looked forward to this day but after our courting ended I realized just how much we didn't belong together that way." She said giving him an apologetic half smile. He knew this already and was not offended.

"It's a funny thing that this should plague your mind today as the wedding was something I wanted to speak to you about." He said to her. Sif turned her face to him completely her ears wide open. "Some things have recently occurred on Midgard that makes the chances for Janes immortality to become almost impossible." He began. "As such myself and Jane have been conversing on the matter and should Jane remain mortal and live out her short years she wishes me to be happy and to be taken care of. She believe you can be the woman to do this regardless of our lacking an intimate connection."

"She wants us to marry?" Sif sounded shocked.

"If the time arrives that Jane passes she wants to know I will have someone at my side I can count on and I must agree if there was any other woman in the universe that I would trust and hold so dear it would be you." He explained. Sif's mouth fell open ajar.

"I...Thor a marriage means so much more than just friendship. It means children and devotion and intimacies." Sif said shaking her head now. "We might have held a spark for that once but you know how fast that spark dwindled." Thor nodded. Their sex lives once had been fiery and full of passion but it didn't hold an eternal spark needed to continue.

"I believe a wife should not just be your lover but your best friend. Sif if we cannot find a way around this arranged marriage then I would rather try and make it work. There is no set date and Janes human years may last only another 60 years give or take her health and other circumstances. When Jane is gone I will have a void left behind and I will need a strong friend to help me through it." Thor insisted. It jerked at his heart string to talk about Jane's passing but it was only truthful words he spoke.

To Thor's horror Sif broke down into tears. Thor had rarely seen Sif cry before and so he knew something was amiss. He shot from his chair and put a comforting hand on her shoulder."I am sorry to have upset you." He said. For a moment he thought he had insulted her.

"No Thor do not be sorry. It's just, all of this is not what I was expecting and I fear that no matter if Jane becomes immortal or not I cannot marry you." She said to him trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I know it feels as such now but..."

"Thor listen to me. I have been foolish and careless. It was suppose to be a secret from my mother as I knew she disliked him for his rumored ways." Sif sniffed and wiped at her teary eyes.

"I do not understand." Thor said.

"For the last year I have been secretly courting Fandrel." She said.

"Fandrel. But I thought you thought him to be a cad, a friend but not a man you wanted to become involved with." Thor said surprised.

"I did Thor. And it's my own fault. I would come home and talk to my mother about his deviousness and trickery regarding woman. I would scoff at his behaviour in front of her and so she hated my being even friends with him. But over the last couple of years things started changing. He began talking to me more. Paying more attention. I started to see a change in him and somehow I found myself lost in his charms. Don't get me wrong he has been good to me and only me. I care for him deeply and he me." Sif's voice was cracking and her eyes red as tears still streamed down her face. "I cannot marry you as it would break his heart and ruin the life of our child." Thor paused his thoughts to stare.

"You are pregnant?" He inquired truly aghast now. She was always such a careful woman regarding such things.

"I am, Fandrel knows but no one else." She replied. Thor sat back on the heels of his boots and stared.


	77. Chapter 77

Doctor Loki love: I am putting more plot behind this tale. :p

Loki's dreamer: Sif and Fandrel was not something I always planned but it ended up fitting well for what I have in store.

Hiddlesismywarrior: yup. 3.

Kurai tenshi015: I love your attachments! I'm doing my job right! Wahoo! As for Everyone's reaction only time will tell :p

Mallakai: yeah Thor's is getting a pretty hard hand dealt to him

Akera writer of the night: I'm happy to have blindsided you. :)

Gfor098: I'm glad you've caught up. A lot of shit had gone down. Lol. As for Cephera she can heal from wounds but not blood lose. She'd probably need an entire blood transfusion and with her vitals lowered by the venom I'm not sure that's safe. I'll ponder it some more. As for how I write on my phone the answer is I don't. But that's not to say you can't. I had all my chapters prewritten and posted to the ffnet website before hand and had the page for uploading ready to go in my browser on my phone. However, I have no idea what kind of phone you have but for me I have an I phone and I have used a basic note pad application for writing my stories. Nothing special about it just something to get my stuff written. Now I use my ipad to write everything. It goes everywhere with me. :p but yeah all you need is a note taking app and bam. It might not have pretty options like bold/italic but its better then nothing at all. :)

Vulcaniumx: It doesn't make the contract null and void but it does make things difficult.

Chapter 77

Thor simply stared at his friend in disbelief. It wasn't such a horrible thing for her to be pregnant out of wedlock but to be pregnant for another man when she is previously betroth to another was dishonourable. Usually the woman was made to have the child in secret and the child be given to another family to raise with discretion saving the mother from scrutiny. The father would be banished for dishonouring her and for defiling another mans intended. Thor was both shocked and now worried for them both.

"What will you do?" He asked her not sure what else to say.

"I don't know. We talked about running away together but Thor Asgard has been my home all my life and I cannot fathom leaving it." She said distressed.

"Listen to me Sif. No matter what happens I will not allow you to be separated from your child nor its father. We will figure out a way around this." Thor assured her. Sif broke back into tears and Thor wrapped his arms around her holding her while she cried.

(Steve)

With Cephera gone to Asgard Seraphina had practically moved in with Steve. He didn't mind though she was a little messy. He found her bra around his place in random spots often, not to mention the crumbs on his couch. She was used to servants doing things for her and Steve was determined to change that. So far she'd remembered the bathroom vanity to be kept clear and things to be put back.

Steve enjoyed having her around despite those things. Since their first night spent together sexually he saw a different side to her then the previous ones before. She was a little less careful about the things she said regarding sex but still she remained discrete though he somehow had a feeling Natasha knew every detail regarding their lives in the bedroom. Steve couldn't get over how much he thought about her that way once he'd experienced it. He always thoughts he'd remain the same but it was a totally different thing when you knew what you were missing.

That's not to say he was always gnawing on her leg for sex but he certainly was the instigator more often than not which was a first for her as usually she liked being in change. He realized quickly she didn't feel comfortable being trapped below him but she was slowly opening herself up to it. She had told him to never stop pushing her buttons and he took that to heart.

Steve smiled from his kitchen as he peeked out to the living room where Natasha and Clint were sat chatting with Seraphina. They had invited them over for super. Dory had come with them and was playing on the floor nearby. Natasha had become very attached to the girl and Steve was happy to see it. The child needed someone and even if Natasha didn't see it she was a good someone to have.

Steve brought out the drinks he had gone to fetch for his guests. He set them down and joined Seraphina on the couch one arm stretched behind her as she was leaned forward talking about some movie she wanted to see and Natasha giving her opinion on it. Over all it had been a pretty normal day. The collector had gone silent once more much to the annoyance of everyone but not much could be done about it. SHIELD had their agents out helping clean up the city from the alien attack. They also had them on high alert for an attack from either enemy.

In the midst of their conversation a loud crack was heard and everyone was on their feet and looking out the window. "Shit." Natasha said and immediately turned and grabbed Dory. Outside another alien attack was happening. Steve moved quickly suiting up and grabbing his shield. Seraphina had no suit or weapons but had her magic and Clint went down to his car. He always kept his stuff there in case of emergency. Natasha had to stay behind as someone had to watch the three year old.

Once outside they stuck together and found their way to the central part of the city where the most enemies seemed to be. They got attacked the moment they were spotted and together they fought the enemy. They were out numbered but with Clint's keen eyes and Seraphina using street cables and other means of energy they faired well. Well enough until a large giant came barrelling down the road and with one back hand that was larger than all three of them they were sent flying across the streets into the buildings on the other side.

Steve crashed through the windows of a third story and he wasn't sure where the rest were. He rolled over his body aching and got to his feet. He looked out the broken window to see Stark had arrived and was firing at the giant along side a SHIELD aircraft that was also firing at it. Steve couldn't see Clint or Seraphina and took a leap and a roll back to the ground. He was back on his feet and fighting more oncoming enemies.

He didn't have time to look and see what happened to his girlfriend or his friend but he knew Clint was ok when an enemy fell behind Steve with an arrow through his eye socket. Clint was now on top of the building taking out targets from above. They had tinkered with his arrows and they now flew back to him with the push on a button on his bow. Just like the battle before it this one didn't last long. It was almost as though the enemy was trying to test them or flush someone out and that someone was probably Loki.

"Captain." Stark said when he landed. "I can't find anymore." He said.

"I think they retreated." Steve said. Clint joined them a moment after.

"They took off into the sky. Looked like we made a dent at least." Clint said wiping his arrows clean.

"Has anyone seen Seraphina?" Steve asked looking around.

"Not since that damn giant." Clint said. "Man that thing was huge." He commented. "I think I have bruises everywhere from that one swipe." He said rubbing his arm and hip. Steve would have laughed but he was concerned. Where was Seraphina? He didn't have time to think it over as they all began to search and help any wounded or trapped citizens.

It was Tony who found her and when Steve got there he stopped dead. Seraphina had landed in an already broken building next to the one Steve had been in. She had not one but two foundation spikes impaled through her. One through her chest just above her left breasts and the other almost right through the center of her abdomen. It might have been a few inches off the center. Seraphina herself was conscious but barely. Blood running down her chin and more joining it when she coughed.

No one moved her. They were forced to wait for a team to get there with a cutter to cut her off the spikes but not remove them from her until they could get her to SHIELD's infirmary. Steve watched helplessly as his girlfriend groaned as each spike was severed and her body moved. She was a tough one he couldn't deny that. Anyone else would have passed out by now but not her.

XxX

Seraphina had gone into surgery and was in for hours before she was brought out. She was no longer awake as they had put her asleep but she was deemed in critical condition and the doctors were not sure if she would make it through. All they could do was wait and see. The spikes had struck a few internal organs but she was lucky. Another few inches and she might have died on impact.

Steve sat with her. It seemed he spent a lot of time in hospital rooms lately. Fury had been searching for a way to contact her father when Steve suggested Seraphina's Stone. He found it in her jeans the doctors had given him and he gave it to Fury. Apparently Agent Coulson would be the one to go. Steve didn't want to leave her in such a critical state.

"Why has Cephera not healed her." He heard a male voice demanding as loud footsteps came closer. Steve knew instantly it must be her father and suddenly he also realized that the king hadn't been informed of Cephera. Steve got to his feet quickly.

"Sir." He said stepping in before Agent Coulson was made to answer the question. "I think we need to talk." Steve said and had to look up. Seraphina had described her father before and said he had a human form and a more alien form. It seemed in his haste he retained his alien form. He was very tall and very broad with flaming blue hair and looked irritated.

"And who are you boy?" He asked looking Steve over.

"I'm the man dating your daughter." Steve said. He knew Seraphina hadn't told him that yet but now Steve would have to tell him everything. King Yorin stopped and eyed Steve.

"Dating?" He asked as if confirming what he'd heard.

"Perhaps we should sit down." Steve offered gesturing to Seraphina's room. King Yorin looked and sighed. His form shrank and he became more human like. He was still very big even for a human. King Yorin went inside the room and moved to his daughter who was connected to all kinds of machines.

"Where is Cephera?" He asked.

"That's what we need to discuss sir. You already know Seraphina got harmed in a fight to save earth." King Yorin nodded. Steve took a deep breath and began to tell the not so long but distressing tale of his second daughter and what he could about the collector.

King Yorin was patient through the story and from time to time he wiped his hand over his face thinking. "It doesn't surprise me I wasn't informed." He said looking down at his biological daughter. "Seraphina likes to keep things to herself and not bother me with them when she's off realm." He sighed deeply. "I have no heir." He said sounding slightly distraught. "Do you know how many woman I went through to finally get one pregnant!" He said dramatically. "Thousands! It's like the fates were laughing at me. A human woman was the only one I could get pregnant." He sighed again and Steve could only stare. "Not to say I didn't have any fun finding the right woman but I'll be damned if I can go through that again." Steve could see what Seraphina meant when she said her father was a strange man.

"I'm sure Seraphina will pull through." Steve said hopefully.

"She goddamn better. She's my daughter and I didn't raise no pussy for a daughter." King Yorin declared. Steve felt irritated by her fathers seeming lack of caring for his daughters situation but something about the kings face made Steve hold his tongue. It was like the face Seraphina sometime had when they were having a serious conversation and then she'd make a joke to lighten the mood because she hated getting emotional. Steve felt that King Yorin was doing the same thing.

"She's strong." Steve agreed instead nodding. King Yorin looked at him and then looked him over.

"So you're dating my daughter? How's that going? You realize one night stands don't count right?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"It's been going very well actually." Steve said ignoring the one night stand part. "It's been a wonderful month and a half." Steve said.

King Yorin burst out laughing. "How much is she paying you to say this?" He asked looking at Steve in amusement.

"It's no joke sir." Steve said politely.

"No shit...well fuck me backwards...I thought she'd never...are you sure you're dating? Does she call it 'dating'?" He question leaning toward Steve a little and staring him down.

"I'm very sure. She's used the term boyfriend several times." Steve confirmed. Steve was shocked when King Yorin grabbed his hand and shook it intensely.

"Congratulations!" He said. "I never thought I'd see the day my daughter found someone she liked enough beyond a one nighter...she gets that from me." He nudged Steve with his elbow before looking Steve over for the third time. "You're not a bad catch either." He commented and Steve felt somewhat uncomfortable at the remark. "So tell me boy how do you feel about being a king." He grinned and Steve felt that this might be a long day.


	78. Chapter 78

Loki's dreamer: I always enjoy writing King Yorin. He such a quirky man.

Mallakai: haha. Yeah it is lucky indeed. Seraphina had desensitized him. Lol

Akera writer of the night: hahahaha oh my god that was a funny mental image.

Poodle warriors: Sif confession has thrown him for a loop. The in laws moment will always be odd when it comes to King Yorin. I once dabbled with the idea of giving Cephera and Seraphina a younger brother but I never did.

Miss Padawan: I'll never change him. Lol. He can be serious but I love writing his quirkiness. I still refuse to take 'queen of smut' as a title. Lol. I'm sure there are better smut writers. Though a friend of mine did think of a symbol for it for me. Lol. However I am flattered you like my smut so much! As for asking for reviews I don't want to seem like I'm begging but I'll try it next fic. I wanna try and beat a record. Lol and I enjoyed writing the memory lane moments. :)

Gfor098: yes I thought throwing him in the mix during this time was a good idea. :) and my pleasure. I enjoy answering question. :) I hope my answer was helpful.

Chapter 78

Amelia was frustrated more than ever. She still hadn't become any closer to her other powers and now they were down three major player against the collector. Cephera was still in a coma, Loki was laying low in Asgard and Seraphina was fighting for her life in the medical ward. They needed more then ever to find a way to catch and dispense of the collector and now this new enemy.

She saw little of Bruce lately as they were both working hard on different things. Bruce was trying to find ways to stop the collector for using his abilities even temporarily while still looking for a cure for Cephera and Amelia herself had been spending all her free time with Chuck trying to break open her brain piece by piece to get her ability under her own control. She had a small bump in her mid section now and often woke up sick but she pushed through it. She had too. She vomited quite often after Chuck would make her feel pain.

He was patient with her. Always giving her time to recover and grab something to eat or drink before trying again. He never went too far due to her pregnancy but he pushed enough to make things occur. She knew now that this ability worked opposite of her other one. Where she had to clear her mind and keep calm to preform one she had to be feeling frenzied, afraid or angry for the other. She wished she could just tap into it without those emotions though at this point she hated the collector enough that she could probably swing it either way. But she had to be sure. She'd rather be sure.

Hours upon hours and days upon days she worked hard. Pushing herself to her limits until one day she broke. She fell to the floor on her knees sobbing in frustration and despair. Her whole body just shaking uncontrollably. Bruce had come quickly after Chuck had him paged. He wrapped Amelia in his arms and said soothing things to her to calm her down but she couldn't calm down. She lost all sense of hope for their future and suddenly her mind just hurt. Her head just spun out of control and a headache formed to outmatch all other headaches. She remembered nothing until she woke in the infirmary.

Amelia sat up and touched her forehead as if afraid it was split open. She remembered the training room and Bruce. She remembered the extreme headache she had before passing out. She had no idea how long she'd been out for. "You need to take it easy." A nurse said walking in with a cup of liquid which Amelia drank eagerly.

"How long was I out?" Amelia asked her.

"A day." The nurse responded checking her vitals.

"Damn I'm hungry." Amelia said.

"I can get you some soup." The nurse offered.

"I'd love a burger." Amelia said frowning.

"I'm sorry we don't serve those things to patients." Amelia felt moody. She was craving a burger.

"Get me a burger. No one needs to know." She said looking to the nurse in a pleading manner.

"Right away." The nurse spoke after her pupils dilated slightly and immediately she turned and left. Amelia sat there wondering if she had just dreamt that. She waited patently and sure enough the nurse came back a little later with a burger smuggled in her handbag. Amelia took it and asked her to get Bruce.

Bruce must have been in his lab because he wasn't long arriving. "Hey." He said instantly sitting on the bed and kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel absolutely wonderful." She said. He scrutinized her face for sarcasm and when he found none he smiled and kissed her.

"You worried me." He said to her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You need to take it easy." He warned her. She nodded.

"Bruce." She said looking up at him. "I want a glass of wine." She said.

"Amelia you're pregnant." He reminded her. Amelia studied his face.

"Bruce, get me a glass of wine." She said changing her words into a command. She watched amused as his pupils dilated before returning to normal and he nodded. Before he could get up she stopped him. "Never mind I don't want one." She said.

"Want one what?" He asked confused. Amelia was a tad confused. She'd taken her command back and now he didn't seem to remember it to begin with.

"Bruce. I think I've tapped into my other power." She said.

"How so?" He asked. Amelia felt giddy with excitement.

"Watch. Nurse!" She called out and waited. The nurse came in.

"Do you need something." The nurse asked.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" Amelia asked while Bruce watched.

The nurse looked to Bruce and then Amelia. "I'm sorry those items are not allowed in the facility and you shouldn't be drinking them in your condition." She said.

"Get me a glass of wine." Amelia commanded and watched her pupils dilated and return to normal. The nurse turned and left. Amelia looked to Bruce smiling.

"Shit Amelia." He said putting a hand through his hair. "That's great but..." He looked worried. "You're gonna need to be careful what you say." He finally said.

"I'll test it and see what I can say or can't say to plant the suggestion in people heads. I'll be careful." She promised. Bruce shuffled close to her and held her. Amelia smiled and snuggled into him. The nurse returned with the glass of wine which Amelia told her she could throw out and forget about.

XxX

Amelia wanted to tell Fury. Tell him she was ready to get the collector off the streets once and for all but Bruce insisted she learn more first and so she spent her day with Chuck only this time he became her guinea pig, with permission of course. She found that without a specific command for the brain to trigger with she couldn't make people do things and she had to have eye contact. Eye contact made it so the right person was listening to her but lucky for her not just anyone around hearing it jumped into action. Eye contact was key.

She also tested memory and it seemed that if she did release them from the command they didn't remember her command but if she left them to carry out the command they would remember it unless she told them to forget it. It was interesting this new power of command. Amelia felt empowered. Where once she had been still meek and afraid she felt strong and in control of her own being. She felt no one could touch her now. That she'd never be caught and made to do things beyond her own will again.

Amelia kept that in mind for those she would fight against. She had to remember that they were under the influence of blind faith to the collector. She had to be careful how she treated them or she would be no better than any other person who could control others.

When finally Bruce felt she could tell Fury she did but it raised a lot of questions. What would they do to the collector? How would they stop him? The would no doubt finally find out his identity and put him in jail but Amelia felt he deserved so much more punishment for the crimes he committed. She could force him to feel guilt over everything he has done as it seems he does not. Perhaps make him fell that emotion ten fold. She could make him go insane but that seemed like letting him off easy. She wanted him to suffer in some manner. For the children he killed in cold blood she wanted retribution of some kind the question was how?

(Steve)

"We've talked about this." Steve said sliding a hand over his face. Seraphina's father just didn't give up. No wonder Seraphina kept stuff to herself.

"I can't understand why a young strapping man like yourself doesn't desire the power to be a king!" King Yorin said over his bowl of soup. When Steve had finally decided he needed food he had politely invited her father.

"With all due respect sir not every man craves power. I don't want a throne or people to bow down to me. I don't want the responsibilities of taking care of a kingdom in any political manner." Steve explained.

"Then what do you want?" King Yorin sat back in his chair waiting for Steve's answer.

"I want to make a difference by helping those who need my help. To serve my country and help my fellow men win fights they could use a hand against." King Yorin thought it over.

"A solider through and through huh..." He titled his head back and was murmuring to himself. "When my daughter pulls through this we have much to discuss. Until a cure can be found for Cephera, Seraphina is currently back at the top of the list to be queen. I'm not getting any younger and I would love to retire sooner rather than later." King Yorin told Steve. "If she becomes queen do you know what that means?" He said pointing a finger.

Steve felt lost as he never knew what the king was going to say next. "Uhhh...she can't be with me anymore?" He attempted.

"What? Fuck no, you think I'm crazy to make her give you up after it took her this long to keep a man. No, no, no I'm talking babies...and lots of them." He laughed.

"If she becomes queen why does she need babies so soon?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Haven't you been paying attention. I have two daughters and both are now fighting for their lives. If they die I have no heirs and I might not be able to have any more. The more kids she starts popping out the better chances you have to keep an heir alive long enough to take the throne after you." He explained and then realized something. "Mechanova is a land dependant on its monarch. Even from here I keep that realm stable. Without a successor who can tap into the realms core energy the realm would implode wiping out an entire race in mere moments." He explained and Steve looked baffled.

"So your bloodline is connected directly to your planet?" Steve said.

"Exactly. Now don't get me wrong there are some special people who can learn to connect to the core but they are very rare. Cephera has that ability of hers to copy and so she's well on her way but finding someone else would be near impossible.

"I didn't realize you needed her so badly." Steve said to him. "I mean the way you talk..." Steve stopped himself. He didn't want to insult him.

"I sound like an uncaring yutz?" He offered. "I care but I just don't get all mushy and boohoo about it." He said and laughed and slapped the table spilling the soup. Steve watched the King pick up his bowl and drink the rest and then it hit Steve. When the king talks about children regarding Seraphina he meant hers and his own. He'd been so caught up in the kings straight forward words and lack of empathy that he hadn't realized that any children Seraphina had would be his if they continued to date.

Steve wasn't against children but he knew Seraphina dreaded having one. She told Steve that if they had one then one was all she was willing to have. And now to think his kid would be the next heir to the throne seemed almost overwhelming. He suddenly hoped more than before that Cephera was revived and her and Loki would take on the task of king and queen so that himself and Seraphina could live normally and no one would expect such drastic things from them.


	79. Chapter 79

Loki's dreamer: it can be very useful. :)

Kurai tenshi015: have they turned? And no Seraphina is not a baby person. One is her limit if she can help it.

Akera writer of the night: I think Steve is handling the king perfectly. :p

Mallakai: Amelia has great potential but the question lies in how she uses it. And yeah Steve won't change.

Gfor098: yeah I missed Amelia. :p

Doctor Loki love: I know you technically didn't review but I know you just started college. Good luck! And see you when you get some free time!

Chapter 79

It took a few days of decision making but Thor finally decided that the secret of Sif, Fandrel and their child could not remain a secret. Sif would eventually show and wearing dresses to cover it up would be uncharacteristic of her and those who knew her would question her change.

Arranging a meeting between Sif's Mother, Edda, and Odin was easy. Thor walked with her and Fandrel to the throne room. He couldn't promise what outcome would happen but he could promise he would protect them at any cost. Sif walked on his right and Fandrel on his left. Thor was surprised the two had managed to keep their relationship a secret even to him but then again he'd been spending so much time on Midgard and with Jane he chalked it up to that.

Entering the grand throne room Odin was having a mild conversation with Edda but they quieted when they all entered. Edda smiled at Thor and at her daughter and looked in wonder at Fandrel. All three of them bowed to one knee in respect to the all father. Returning to the standing positions the conversation commenced.

"Father, I have brought the Lady Sif before you today to share news with you." He said to Odin. Odin remained quiet and Edda watched with curious eyes. Thor briefly squeezed her hand for strength before she took a small step forward.

"I regret to inform you both that I am with child." She said hanging her head slightly. Her mother beamed and Odin looked perplexed and knew there was more. "Do not celebrate mother as the child is Fandrel's not Thors." She said after looking toward her smiling mother. Edda's grin was wiped off her face just as quickly as it had arrived.

"This is a joke." Edda said her voice menacing. "You dare dishonour yourself by laying with this...this...mongrel." She spat. Her eyes were lit up viciously.

"I love him!" Sif yelled back her face wet with the slowly dropping tears.

Edda turned to Odin. "The law is clear. I have a distant cousin I am sure will take the child but him..." She said pointing her thin finger at Fandrel, "he will never know the lands of Asgard again." Odin frowned. Thor knew this would be the likely case.

"And what have you to say about all of this my son?" Odin asked at Thor's content face.

"I say that it is not the fault of these two that this has happened but the fault lay between you both." Thor said calmly. Odin perked up an eyebrow while Edda seemed to become enraged at the insinuation. "This child was created before Sif or I knew of your previous arrangements for us and so it is on your shoulders that your news came too late to have prevented it." Edda's mouth dropped slightly as she realized she really couldn't argue that. Odin looked appreciative if Thors cunning. For once Thor was using his head.

"And so the law is void in this instance as Thor is right. If this happened before they knew of their betrothal then no law was broken and no dishonour can be claimed." Odin said ready to seal the moment.

"Wait! That's it? What of their marriage?" Edda said shocked and desperation clouding her voice.

"I will not honour a soiled marriage arrangement between my son and a woman pregnant for another." Odin told her sternly.

"But as her betroth, which he is, he should be made to fight for her honor. She was still soiled and taken from him with or without their knowledge. Her child could still be given to another but he should be pitted to avenge her...to the death in the arena like any man would do for a wife or loved one who has been raped and defiled." Edda said straightening up. "That man took from her a rare and fruitful opportunity to one day be taken care of and queen to this realm. Surely her status makes this claim valid." Edda fought her words with vigour.

"This is ridiculous. Fandrel is my friend and I will not fight him nor will I kill him. I am happy for these two to have found love among all this chaos." Thor said looking at his father.

"Her points are valid Thor." Odin said almost regretfully. "Sif was promised to the royal bloodline and such a gift should not be so easily removed from her." Thor could tell Odin was struggling with this. It took Thor a moment to realize that Odin had been happy to sever the deal and allow Sif to be with Fandrel and him to be with Jane as this was a fair and just way to do so but now Edda had thrown a new law into the mix. The right of men for their women. Thor could remember watching many fights like this one. Cheering on the man whose loved one had been the victim. He revealed in the death of the other and now he would be pitted against his best friend who did nothing more than fall in love.

XxX

Thor was pacing in Loki's tower. The fight had been set for midday giving both men a chance to tie up any loose ends in their lives should they fall in the arena. "This is foolishness." Thor said over and over while Loki watched him from behind his desk. "Surely you have a spell you could cast to end this madness." Thor said to him.

"I most certainly do not and I am not exactly on good terms with Odin as it is. To intervene deceitfully against a law set out by our ancestors would be a fools task and no doubt land me back in prison." Loki said. "I'm sorry Thor, your only option is to survive this." He told him and Thor growled in frustration.

"I cannot take his life nor could he take mine. This fight is futile." Thor wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Yes and if the fight should cease to end by the morning light you know the instigator of this battle, in this case Fandrel and his inability to keep it in his pants, will be imprisoned indefinitely or worse." Loki reminded Thor but Thor needed no reminder of the outcome should he fail to see this through. He could only imagine what Sif was going through right now.

(Loki)

Loki, god of mischief and lies walked briskly down the hallway towards the room Sif was being held in. Thor was getting ready for battle against one of his best friends and Loki felt something was amiss. It was difficult to trick the god of lies. He entered Sif's temporary holdings without knocking and startled the woman. She glared at him but he ignored her glare and enchanted the room from all eyes and ears. Once he was done he turned to look directly at her.

"What is this farce you play?" He asked her straight out. Sif looked shocked a moment before frowning.

"You were always good at spotting liars Loki. I guess that is why you are the god of them." She said to him almost bitterly. They never got along well but she hated him more after his fall.

"So tell me? What is your plan? Is it going how you wished?" He asked her. Sif bit her lip and turned from his intense stare.

"This is not what I imagined happening." She said.

"Lies are like snowballs my dear. Once it starts it only grows and needs more lies to support it." He said to her. "Tell me what you've done and perhaps I can help make it right." Sif looked at him over her shoulder. She didn't trust him and probably never would.

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked scrutinizing his face.

"Contrary to popular belief I actually do care for Thor and watching him kill a life long friend is not something I desire and so helping you will work for all of us." Loki replied. Sif stared at him for a time. "You know we don't have all day." Loki reminded her making her throw up her hands in frustration.

"I better not regret this!" She warned him harshly. Loki smirked and made himself comfortable to listen to her tale. "A week ago I had been pleading to Odin to reconsider his decision regarding my marriage to Thor." She began and Loki nodded. This he knew already. "During one of my talks with Odin he said something that was more like hinting, he said that it was too bad I had not been in a previous engagement before the knowledge of my betrothal. Had it been so he might have been able to forego the usual laws." Loki peeked an eyebrow. It was indeed a hint on Odin's part.

"So your relationship with Fandrel is a lie?" He confirmed.

"Yes." She replied.

"And the pregnancy?"

"Also a lie." Loki felt perplexed why lie about it all?

"Why lie about the pregnancy, was a deceitful relationship not enough?" He inquired.

"We couldn't figure out the best way to go about bringing the information up about our supposed relationship and then with some further thoughts we realized a relationship wouldn't have been enough to sway my mother from fighting for my marriage to Thor." Sif explained.

"Ahhh. Why Fandrel?" Sif never liked him is this way so the choice made him question her ability to think clearly.

"Because I needed a reason that I would have used to keep him a secret. My mother wouldn't question this being kept a secret because it's no secret she dislikes him." She replied sighing.

"Why not tell Thor? He clearly knows nothing of it." Loki bent forward in his seat to lean his hands to his knees.

"We both know Thor's a horrible actor. The less he or anyone else knew the better to fool my mother." She said and Loki could agree with her on that. Thor would have botched it up somehow had he known.

"But now things have gone horribly astray, what is your plan now?" Loki inquired. He was somewhat amused by the situation but also concerned for the outcome.

"I don't know. We thought it would end when Odin had agreed to let me and Fandrel away from facing punishment due to the fact this all happened before we knew about the arranged marriage but then my mother had to go all political. Now we are all caught up in this damn lie." She began pacing the floor nervously. "And to come clean now would put us all in danger for lying outright to break laws is also breaking the law. We don't have a plan." She admitted her face crest fallen.

Loki thought of the predicament a moment. There had to be a way to end all of this without anyone dying or facing banishment. "Your mother clearly cares for you deeply or either that she is determined to have the title as mother to the queen." Loki said after a second.

"The title means naught to her. She wishes only to see me provided for." Sif told him with great certainty.

"To what extremes will you go through to save your friends?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow as a strange but possible idea formed in his mind.

"Anything." Sif said eagerly before remembering who she was talking to. "Within means of the law." She added once she came to her senses. "I've broken enough as it is."

"Then listen closely Lady Sif, I have a potential game changing idea but it will take a loss on your part and a great amount of acting." Loki replied wringing his hands together. Sif drew closer as her feet seemed to move her of their own accord. Loki grinned and began to explain to Sif what it was she would need to do to potentially end this madness. The woman listened intently and patiently and by the time Loki was done she had a hand over her mouth wondering if she could do what he had suggested.

**Loki fanfiction Input!**

**So I need some input!**

**I have three stories I could currently start posting once MAD had ended. They are not name yet but here are the short summaries. Which do you think I should do next?**

**1: Arranged marriage: Loki is forced to marry a woman (Cephera) under the assumption she is human and he is not happy about it. **

**2:The continuation of 'when I first met you' if you can't remember which one that is I posted chapter 1 as a one shot with intentions of doing more with it later.  
**

**And finally…and the one I've been working very hard in for a while….**

**3: My fall: this is a flashback tale on how Loki comes to be married to Cephera all the way to to the avengers and after. A sequel is planned for after Thor 2 comes out. This one I'm trying to make a very detailed story of Asgardian and Mechanovian culture. **

**So what do you think. I've numbered them for easier reply!**


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: sorry for the delay. I've been stomach sick since last night and I'm still feeling the effects. Only now getting the chapter done.

Vulcaniumx: haha. Hate is such a strong word. And yes I am very evil.

Shellyjb: thanks for the input!

Loki's dreamer: all three will happen just not all at the same time. Lol a lot of people seem to like the arranged marriage most.

Kateskates24: I had that one planned out before MAD but realized I couldn't do it because the sequel was after Thor 2 and it wouldn't give me enough time between when the movie Came out and a sequel. Lol

Doctor Loki love: I've been writing on it on and off. I know what I want it to be about. :p

Hiddlesismywarrior: yeah more voting.

Akera writer of the night: haha I'm sure you'll like any of them.

Doctor tardis yes: it's beginning to look like a toss up. Vote are close. Lol with this story I really wanted to go many directions with different people

Kurai tenshi015: no one ever realizes their plans won't work. Lol usually someone else points it out. Haha. Lots of people look like they want the arranged marriage. :p

Chapter 80

Thor and Fandrel entered the arena to a crowd of spectators. Both men wearing only leather fighters pants and holding a sword each. This combat would be by the sword or by hand. If Thor had it his way there would be no combat at all. He looked gloomily at Fandrel who took his spot across from him in the dark sands. Fandrel also had a saddened look upon his face. Sif was not upon the Dias with Odin and her mother. She had been feeling ill. Frigga sat next to her husband also looking solemn. Not even Odin seemed to enjoy the events about to take place. In fact the only person who seemed to want it at all was Sif's mother, Edda.

"My fellow Asgardians." Odin began his voice bellowing throughout the stands. "We are here today to bare witness to the combat between these to men for the honor of the Lady Sif." There was a mumbling among the crowd but no shouts rose as they normally would. Either it was for the fact the crowned prince was part of this combat and could fall victim or for the fact that everyone knew all three of those involved were close friends. "Thor fights to save the honor of Sif, his betroth, whom is carrying the child of Fandrel and though the law states he should be banished it was not of his own accord that this circumstance came about but so happened before Thor or Sif knew of their upcoming marriage. However, as the marriage presented to Sif was such a prestigious one, it was brought to my attention that Thor should have the opportunity to fight for it." There were murmurs through the crowd once more regarding his words before the people started to nod and agree.

Odin put up his hands to silence the crowd. "This battle will be conducted as any other. No special treatment is to be laid out, not even for my son." He told the gathered people. There were shouts of respect throughout the arena. Odin looked down to Thor who was looking back at him. As much as he hated this he knew his father was only following the law and one day Thor would one day have to make the same hard decisions as him. Thor could only hope he would be half as strong to do so. "Let the battle begin." Odin declared and took a seat.

Thor could see his stress worn face and took a deep breath. All of this was taking a weary toll on his father and Thor feared he would fall into the Odin sleep without the proper preparation. His face turned forward toward Fandrel who, even though the fight had been declared began, had not yet moved but neither had Thor. The two friends looked at one another dreading the beginning and even more the end.

Thor made a step forward and another followed by Fandrel who met him half way. Their swords down by their sides. "I cannot fight you." Fandrel told him. "And I cannot kill you." Fandrel said to him so low only Thor could hear it. "I would rather give them a good sceptical to watch and draw it a tie at the end and face my later judgement then be forced to have one of us slay the other." Fandrel was trying not to grin.

Thor knew Fandrel did not fear bing killed by Thor and at this point sounded eager to have an opportunity to put on a show. "I agree. But be forewarned I still won't take it easy on you." Thor said suppressing his own grin. He felt like he was in the training grounds now. Sparring with his friends. They never took it easy on each other then and the same went for now. Blood would be shed but a life would not be taken upon that sand this day.

The two clasped hands and gave each other a bump to the shoulder in respect. They separated and readied themselves like they would in training. With a small nod from Thor they both came flashing toward one another. If Fandrel wanted a show then a show they would give them. Their swords clanged together shaking them to the hilt because they struck so hard. Both men grunting under the others strength.

They broke apart and Thor swung his sword left while Fandrel dogged right and swung his sword under Thor's outstretched arm. The tip of the sword caught flesh as Thor spun out of the way. A small nick was all he got. Not even enough to draw blood for anyone to bare witness too. Thor grinned. Fandrel was always best with a sword.

"A little rusty old friend." Thor teased in good banter making Fandrel smile. He lunged for Thor and Thor pivoted around him bringing his sword to come across Fandrels back but his friend was fast on his feet and had managed to turn and block it. He spun casting his arm upward nearly disarming Thor but Thor held fast and the blades made a sound that echoed off the stands.

There were a continuous stream of sounds from the crowd as Thor and Fandrel fought. It wasn't long before both men were covered in sweat as they put no less effort behind their blows as they normally would. Thor always enjoyed fighting Fandrel. He always found it exhilarating. Thor spun down and took Fandrel off his feet at this point and his sword flew from his hand across the sand. As Thor came down with his own sword Fandrel caught Thor's sword wrist and twisted himself up and around to his feet and Thor's hand was now caught under Fandrels arm. Fandrel evened the odds and disarmed Thor.

Both men were left with their fists as nether really cared about the swords. Thor reached his untrapped arm around and gave Fandrels side a precise poke to make Fandrel twitch sideways. Thor took the moment and turned to his friend and delivered a blow to his ribs with his fist. Fandrel grunted falling back. Thor made to make a second blow but Fandrel catch the blow and sent an uppercut to just under Thor's chin. Thor hit the sand on his ass but recovered quickly.

It wasn't before long that both men were covered in red welts and abrasions. Their knuckles bruised and cracked. Asgardians could take a beating before they would fall and it could go on for hours. The tension in the crowd was felt but Thor didn't feel tense at all. The crowd was calling out for blood before long as the first hour counted down. The two men continued to spar with no intention on mortally wounding the other.

When the crowd grew loud enough Thor was thrown to the ground near his discarded blade. Thor took up his arms a second time to give the crowd something more to watch. There was shouts of confusion and alarm but Thor and Fandrel were too focused to realize it was not over them. Thor swung out his sword and found the sword thrown from his hand, into the air and both men were sent to the backs.

Sif was stood between with them Fandrels lost sword in her hand. "Mother stop this madness." She shouted glaring up at Edda panting a little.

"Sif what are you doing?" Her mother hissed.

"If you don't take back your right to hold this battle over my honor I'll invoke the right of the dishonoured." Thor stared at Sif. That right, although had always existed, had never been used. Sif was pretty much sacrificing her own life to save that of Fandrels. Edda stood on the dias her eyes on fire.

"Don't talk such nonsense." Her mother said. "Get out of that arena now or I'll..."

"All father. I will not stand by and watch my two greatest friends fight for a marriage I don't even want any part of. I will see this fight end..." Sif's intense words were cut off as her mother yelled out.

"Fine!" She cried. "You've no idea what you are giving up. You would have been well provided for." Her mother insisted. "I take back my claim. My daughter stands alone on this." Her mother paused. "I cannot abide by this decision you've made Sif. I will not watch you throw away your life for him and I will not watch you build one with him either. I tried to give you everything. And in your ungratefulness you have forced me to decide...I have no daughter." Edda looked upset and turned and left before any one could respond.

Odin stood looking around at the quiet stands. "This duel is over. The lady Sif is free of her arranged marriage and may continue life as she likes." Odin declared. The people had nothing else to do but stand and cheer. At this point there was enough battle to have kept them happy. Both Fandrel and Thor hugged Sif who was upset but keeping it well hidden. "I'm sorry Fandrel. With so much stress I would have been here sooner but I...the baby couldn't take it." Thor heard the words clearly.

He placed a hand upon Sif's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sif." Sif shook her head looking tired.

"Don't be. It's a new beginning." She said.

"No matter what your mother thinks I will always take care of you, you are my dear friend." He told her. She nodded with a smile and he hugged her again.

(Loki)

Loki made sure a servant found the mess him and Sif had made to look as though she'd lost the child. Loki himself carried away a small messy bundle that no one need know what was inside. No one questioned him as he set forth an act of lies to tie up the loose ends made by Sif and Fandrel. Sif was out playing her own part.

When he returned to the room Sif was there laying on the bed with Fandrel tending to her. Loki closed the door and Fandrel stared at him curiously. "I assume all went as planned?" Loki asked directly to Sif. Fandrel looked between them.

"You told him?" He pondered shocked.

"I had to. I didn't know what else to do." She said.

"So how does it feel to have no child, no lover and now no mother?" Loki asked. He wasn't trying to be an ass but it was her own fault for spinning such lies. Fandrel glared.

"My mother will forgive me in time." She said sounding sure.

"And she has a lover." Fandrel insisted.

"Fandrel. I told him everything. You have been wonderful in all of this and I'm glad you are my friend." She told him.

"I did all this because I do care for you. Not as just a friend." He said surprising her. Loki looked between the scene unfolding in front of him. "I would give up my philandering ways if you would but give me a chance to prove to you I am worthy." Sif's face turned a shade of pink Loki hadn't seen before and before anything could get any more mushy he left the room.

Loki made his way to the room Cephera lay in. He carried with him a book he would read to her before bed. It was a new before bed ritual he had now. His mother had servants clean her up and change her gown. Her hair placed in loose curls around her. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead before taking a seat and beginning to read.

Don't forget your input!

Loki fanfiction Input!

So I need some input!

I have three stories I could currently start posting once MAD had ended. They are not name yet but here are the short summaries. Which do you think I should do next?

1: Arranged marriage: Loki is forced to marry a woman (Cephera) under the assumption she is human and he is not happy about it.

2:The continuation of 'when I first met you' if you can't remember which one that is I posted chapter 1 as a one shot with intentions of doing more with it later.

And finally…and the one I've been working very hard in for a while….

3: My fall: this is a flashback tale on how Loki comes to be married to Cephera all the way to to the avengers and after. A sequel is planned for after Thor 2 comes out. This one I'm trying to make a very detailed story of Asgardian and Mechanovian culture.

So what do you think. I've numbered them for easier reply!


	81. Chapter 81

Doctor Loki love: no need to feel bad for Sif. She's a strong woman.

Akera writer of the night: haha. A conniving gentleman. Lol

Dawn: no worries about not reviewing. Thanks for the input. :) and I'm glad your loving M.A.D.

Whovian1234: I have not yet decided if it would involve the avengers at any point though I have thought of a rather amusing situation with tony stark. It would for the most part he independent from the avengers. I don't plan to have a villain. As for Cephera her family history rarely changes.

Gfor098: lol. I saw the movie but never read the books. I might some day.

Twifan1987: seems a lot of people like that one. :p

Loki's dreamer: he cares for her. :) as for the twins well...only time will tell what happens there.

Chapter 81

It was midday when Tony heard his phone ring but as usual he ignored it. In fact Tony wasn't sure why he bothered having a home phone. Pepper used it more than him and even then they both had cell phones. Really if anyone truly important needed to contact him they could reach his personal number which he gave to only a handful of people. "Sir Agent Coulson is on the line." Jarvis announced. Tony groaned. Nothing good was ever happening when SHIELD came calling.

"Hello darling!" Tony answered seeing no point in ignoring it forever. He hoped it might have something to do with Cephera but somehow he knew it wouldn't.

"Stark there's been a development on the alien front. We need you in, Fury's having a meeting." Coulson said. Tony mused how this man never sounded annoyed or irritated. He always held a calm that was respectable.

"I was looking for something to do anyway. I'm coming." Tony said. He'd been lazing around the house and really had nothing better to do.

XxX

Tony listened for once to the plan set out by Fury. It wasn't a half bad idea but there was one flaw. Their attempts at finding and bringing in the collector and his merry band of idolizing idiots had been a failure over and over. The man had seemed to vanish and with all those abilities out there that might mean literally. He hadn't even gone after the at home children.

"And how do you plan to take care of the collector?" Tony finally asked.

"That plan's already set in motion." Agent Coulson said with a smile. Tony looked around the table. He had noticed that Steve, Natasha and Clint were missing. Tony gave a 'are you going to tell me look' before the agent continued. "King Yorin Drogo is going to help us flush him out." Agent Coulson picked up a remote and a screen came on across the room.

"Yorin? Cephera's father." Tony had met him only a handful if times when he had come to bargain Cephera into Tony's home. Tony watched as the screen came on and on screen was a news report on a fight between Captain America, two of his friends and a 'Special'. In this case the special was king Yorin looking rather menacing.

"We figure anyone who'd fight against SHIELD would have the better chance to draw attention to themselves as an ally for the collector." Fury said watching the fight. News reporters were filming from all over the park as the fight was happening. King Yorin was a strong motherfucker. Pulling trees from the ground roots and all. His large stature probably helped with that. No one was taking this fight sitting down.

Clearly everyone was roughed up. When the sound of sirens, and a report that reinforcements had arrived, that's when king Yorin made a run for it. Agents began to chase him down and the news footage eventually lost track and the plan was for the agents to also lose track. "Hold on a second. Why have we never tried baiting the collector before?" Tony wondered.

"Because we never knew how we would subdue him once we were in his midst." Fury said. "King Yorin has retrieved an item from his home realm to bring the collector down to our level for a few days. We need to work fast." Everyone nodded and Tony began going over the entire idea in his mind to see if he could find any flaws that might fuck them up but so far it seemed pretty solid.

(King Yorin)

Yorin easily escaped the agents trailing him and walked the streets and found himself a bar. He was in the middle of his third beer when a younger man walked in and took a seat beside him. "I saw you on tv." He said right off the hop.

"Good for you." Yorin replied with a smug look on his face. He loved being an asshole. He hoped this was his escort to the collector. The king wanted to meet that man who tried to kill his daughter. There were a few things he'd forgot to mention about the item he was going to use on him. The side effects were not pleasant.

"My boss would love to meet you." The younger man said again.

"Boy...can't you see I'm having a beer. Tell your boss to kiss my ass." Yorin took a swig of his alcohol.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, his name is Loki." Yorin turned in his chair smiling inside his mind but glaring on the outside.

"I don't care if he's the president. I've got enough fools trying to play me and use me." He growled.

"That's not we're about." The boy said. "He wants to help you in your endeavours to rid yourself of SHIELD." King Yorin pretended to look a little more interested.

"He can help me against SHIELD?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

"He can. He's been working diligently to free all of our kind from SHIELD's clutches."

"What's in it for me?" King Yorin asked.

"Freedom of course. The right to walk the streets without having SHIELD send their agents to bring you in. The satisfaction of knowing your fellow 'specials' are free to do the same." Yorin looked over the boy. He was a handsome young man and king Yorin wondered what he could do.

"I don't give two fucks about freedom." King Yorin looked around him. "I'm already free to do as I like. I don't fear SHIELD they're just an itch on my ass I can't seem to scratch." He grinned and chugged the rest of his beer. "But I do like the sounds of fucking them up a little." He slammed the beer onto the counter splitting the bottle up the side. "What's your name boy?" He asked eyeing him.

"Blair." He reached out a welcoming hand.

"Well Blair. Looks like we have an accord." King Yorin told him. "When do we start?" King Yorin smiled wide thinking how easy it would be to crush this man but he wouldn't.

(Loki)

Loki was agitated by the news he'd received. Thor had received word from Director Fury and Loki was not happy about their plans regarding everything happening on Midgard. Not only was Loki forced to open up his past to Thor but he would need to do so again later if this plan was to work properly. He felt exposed and oddly lost. The thought of what this plan meant was a little daunting but at the same time it needed to be done.

He had to give it to the humans. They had a mind for deceit when they needed it. There was much to arrange in Asgard for the upcoming plans of SHIELD. Loki stalled his movements in the very center of the room. He had not yet spoken to Cephera. He was trying to decide what he himself should do or who he should tell. Odin, Frigga and Thor knew but no one else was privy to the information.

Loki looked around the room. He would miss it. As much as he and Odin hadn't gotten along he would miss Asgard. He would miss Frigga the most but he would also miss Thor. Above all things he would miss Cephera who was not able to leave until a cure was found. He had to remind himself that he agreed to this to save them all. That Loki was for once thinking of everyone on a whole and what he was sacrificing would be worth it.

Loki grabbed a book he had not yet looked in. He was determined to find a cure for his beloved before this plan was set in motion. He could not fathom leaving without knowing she was going to be ok. He took the book to his desk and sat down and began some heavy reading. When one book was done he began the next and the next and the next.

Loki himself had become slightly irritated but he held on to his hope and it would seem it would pay off. Loki re-read the plants diversity and attributes and pondered it for some time. Loki then snapped the book closed and took it with him to the one person he had yet to have any real conversation with since his return to Asgard after his attack on Midgard.

He rode his horse the great expanse of the rainbow bridge and stopped in front of the gatekeeper. "I thought your visits to Midgard had ended." Heimdell said gazing at Loki with suspicion.

"I am not here for the pathway, I am here to see you." Heimdell was surprised but kept his calm.

"And what can I do for you?" He asked his voice slightly strained. He hadn't forgotten when Loki had frozen him which could have killed him.

"Not for me. For Cephera. I know I have done things in my past that has opened up a dislike between us but I am hoping to put that aside and to not make her suffer for my prior misdeeds." Loki said keeping his own voice calm.

"I see no need to drag her into this feud though I admire the changes in you. What can I be of help with?" Loki wanted to exhale but remained composed. He opened the book and passed it to the gatekeeper.

"This plant seems to possess the qualities similar to that of the one once found on earth that could be used to free her from her sleep." Loki told him. "I was hoping you could use your sight and find me one." Loki replied. Heimdell examined the plants picture and description.

"I will see what I can do but it will take time." Loki nodded.

"I thank you." Loki said.

"Loki..." Heimdell said stopping him from leaving. "The sacrifice you have been asked to make, I respect you for your decision to do it for all those who are counting on it." Loki nodded. It shouldn't surprise him Heimdell knew about it.

(Amelia)

Amelia was sat on the edge of her bed and Bruce was rubbing her back. "Are you sure you are up for this?" He asked her.

"I have too." She said. "This is why I've been training so hard Bruce. He's the reason so many people have died or been hurt." She said talking about the collector. Even now he made her blood boil with anger.

"I know but have you thought that you might regret it." She snapped her head to the side to look at Bruce.

"Regret it?" She asked incredulously. "Never. He deserves what he's going to get." She growled clenching a hand in her lap.

"I'm not sure anyone deserve it." Bruce said speaking his mind.

"It's the only way to ensure our futures and the future of the children he hasn't killed." Bruce sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just think that there could be another way." Bruce replied kissing the side of her temple.

"Well if you can find one between now and the plan I'm sure Fury will listen." Amelia told him but she doubted such a thing existed. She never thought she'd be part of something so big and so deceitful but she was doing this for everyone he killed and all those alive who've been hurt in some fashion.

"I just hope that one day you won't look back on this and regret it." Bruce repeated.

"I won't. Our child will be the reminder of a future we might not have been able to have if the collector continued to grow in power and managed to take over the world. He's becoming too powerful Bruce and he holds no empathy for the killing he does. We have no idea how many he killed in cold blood before all of this." She told him. "I promise you I won't regret it." Bruce sighed and pulled her down to lie down. She knew his concerns and loved him for them but she was determined to see the collector defeated and everyone could sleep peacefully.

(A/N: yes I deliberately am being vague on the 'plans' but over the next couple of chapters all will be revealed. :)

**Loki fanfiction Input!**

**So I need some input!**

**I have three stories I could currently start posting once MAD has ended. They are not named yet but here are the short summaries. Which do you think I should do next?**

**1: Arranged marriage: Loki is forced to marry a woman (Cephera) under the assumption she is human and he is not happy about it. **

**2:The continuation of 'when I first met you' if you can't remember which one that is I posted chapter 1 as a one shot with intentions of doing more with it later. **

**And finally…and the one I've been working very hard on for a while….**

**3: My fall: this is a flashback tale on how Loki comes to be married to Cephera all the way to to the avengers and after. A sequel is planned for after Thor 2 comes out. This one I'm trying to make a very detailed story of Asgardian and Mechanovian culture. **

**So what do you think. I've numbered them for easier reply!**


	82. Chapter 82

Mallakai: my vagueness is suppose to make you stress out. :p wait till tomorrow's chapter!

Kurai tenshi015: yeah the two friend wouldn't have been able to kill each other anyway.

Loki's dreamer: king Yorin is quite the dick. Lol and he loves it. Haha. And Heimdell is doing it for Cephera not for Loki. He won't make her suffer for Loki's mistakes.

Doctor Loki love: sorry to make you worry...you might want to wait to read chapter 83 then...it's pretty intense but that's still a day away

Akera writer of the night: I will keep up the good work. Thanks. :)

Thanks to everyone who have been sending in the input! All three stories will eventually be written and posted but just not at the same time. Lol. I love you all!

oh and I added some stuff to my input summaries that I should have had there before.

Chapter 82

It had been days since King Yorin had gone undercover and though they knew things would go black and they wouldn't know what was happening they worried their plan had gone array. Sending the king in was their best option as no one on earth knew his face and so the collector would not know he worked for SHIELD. The king was a mighty and strong man but the collector had many powers and many powerful people around him. If they all ganged up on the king they might just take him down.

Steve worried that if anything happened to him Seraphina would wake and blame him for letting the king get involved. The king assured everyone that if he died that his realms life would be tied to Seraphina and as long as she lived his realm would live but her current state was still iffy. The doctors worried for her survival and keeping a close eye on her. Steve felt somewhat helpless with all the waiting.

He sat next to Seraphina's bedside when he wasn't training and was visited often by Natasha and Amelia with their significant others. Once they brought Dory who looked at Steve with her big blue eyes and smiled. "She dreams of you." Dory had told him her lips never moving. Steve felt slightly emotional over it but contained it nicely. He had to have hope she'd recover.

"Steve! He's back." It was Natasha who came running to the room. Steve got up from his chair and sprinted behind her to the stairs and to the main floor. King Yorin was already in the elevator with a screaming collector. He was holding the back of his coat and dragging him along the ground on his ass his legs spread straight out in front of him. He saw Steve and grinned holding the elevator door almost casually.

Natasha and Steve joined him on their way down to the detention levels. "Why is he screaming like that?" Steve cried over the shrill yells.

"A side effect of the Sturm seeds. He's hallucinating." King Yorin said smiling wide and looking down at his very subdued captive who was still looking like Loki and staring wide eyed at nothing and periodically screaming bloody murder.

"What happened?" Natasha asked cringing at the sounds but looking just as satisfied as the king.

"Well he's a very trusting dumb ass I must say. He seemed amused by me actually. Had a few drinks with him one night to celebrate our combined ideas for taking down SHIELD." King Yorin said. "I offered him a smoke of my special blend of your 'weed' and my crushed Strum seeds. Well everyone in the room thought the liquor and drugs got to him and thought it was amusing until he started screaming." King Yorin was still smiling wide.

"What then?" Steve asked.

"Well I picked him up, threw him over my shoulder. Told them all to fuck off and left. A few came after me but I had no time for idiots. I killed who I had to and left the rest to wonder what they should do next." Steve looked to Natasha. King Yorin made it sound like he'd gone to a party.

"Did you get the information on his followers?" Natasha asked sternly.

"Don't speak in that tone to me woman." The king warned her. "And yes I got everything asked of me. I killed his telepath though. Blair was his name and his transporter, Corey. That's how he was disappearing all the time. He was being teleported to Corey's location. Seemed those two were his biggest players." King Yorin said to her. Natasha eyed the king. She didn't really care for the way he spoke to people but she couldn't really argue. They had finally caught the collector.

They reached the detention levels and found Fury waiting with Coulson at his side. "Why is he screaming?" Fury asked.

"It's an after effect of the drug. Should wear off by the end of the day." King Yorin said smirking.

"Did you get what we needed?" Fury asked a little more respectfully then Natasha had.

"As I told her, I did." He said nodding his head to the side at Natasha.

"Good. I want him locked in a secure room that only I can access." Fury's said and lead them to such a room. "When the drug wears off I want no one to speak to him until we have everything ready to go." He explained.

"Probably for the better. The guys so full of shit I almost drowned in it." The king said and laughed. No one else laughed. He shrugged after a second. He left the collector drooling in the corner of the room while Fury watched as Bruce arrived and gave him a sedative to keep him weak. With his ability of strength they wouldn't be able to handle him without it. The king assured them the seeds he gave the collector would not interfere or cause the collector to die mixed with the sedative. "How is my daughter?" King Yorin asked Steve as they locked the collector up securely and left to wait his semi recovery.

"She's still the same." Steve told him frowning.

"Pity. I was hoping to celebrate with her when I got back. Oh well, how about a few drinks?" He asked Steve putting a hand on his shoulder. Steve sighed but gave a nod. He remembered what happened last time he tried to argue with the king, it seemed he didn't take no for an answer.

(Seraphina)

There was pain when she woke. Pain in her abs and in her head. Pain from the blaring lights above her unadjusted eyes. She groaned as her head titled to the side. Her mouth was dry and she was parched. The last thing she could remember was the giant. Breathing hurt and it took her a moment to realize she was in a hospital bed attached to mundane equipment which included a breathing tube.

Carefully she moved her arm cringing at the pain that shot across her stomach. She grabbed the breathing tube and removed it. She coughed and shook her head as the small tube in her nose came free. She hated these things. She never thought she'd see the day she'd be hooked up to them. It reminded her that Cephera was in a coma and proved that she still was otherwise Seraphina would have been healed.

It took her mind a moment to piece together the last few days, if it had been a few days. She had no idea how long she had been out for. When she pieced together everything she felt satisfied that she at least was not mentally disabled memory wise. She tested her fingers to make sure she could squeeze those on her other hand and then wiggled her toes. She was careful to not move too much as it seemed whatever wounds she had were not completely healed. She was able to look around the room and found it empty of people and found herself frowning that Steve was not there.

Finally her hand found the buzzer to alert the nurse. She pushed it and waited. A nurse came in shortly after and smiled to see her awake. "Don't bullshit me and tell me to take it easy. I want my boyfriend and I want him now." Seraphina said sternly and narrowed her eyes. The nurse looked taken aback.

"I'll see what I can do." She said after a second. Seraphina waited, her eyes just staring at the ceiling. When she heard footsteps she looked toward the door and saw Amelia come in.

"I heard you were awake." She said smiling and taking a seat.

"You're not my boyfriend." Seraphina said with sarcasm. "Where the hell is Steve?" Amelia frowned.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure they're looking for him. How do you feel?"

"I feel in pain and I woke to an empty room and oddly feel abandoned." Seraphina felt irritated but sighed. It was hardly Amelia's fault Steve wasn't there. "What's happened? How long have I been out?" She asked seeking answer until Steve arrived.

XxX

After Amelia summed it all up for Seraphina, Seraphina looked at her wide eyed. "So Steve has met my father?" She exclaimed feeling awkward all of a sudden.

Amelia laughed. "Thats the part that you're most worried about?" She asked amused by Seraphina's choice of priority

"Fuck yes. If the collector is caught what else is there to worry about." Seraphina started chewing her lips.

"It's not that bad. They've been getting along." Amelia offered her some soothing words but Seraphina was in no mood for them. I was another hour before Steve finally showed up and Seraphina glared as her father was in tow. They entered the room with Steve looking happy to see her awake.

Her father slapped Steve on the back hard enough to propel him forward. "See I told you she'd be fine." He said to him laughing.

"I see you've been monopolizing his time." Seraphina said annoyed.

"I'm sorry he wanted to celebrate catching the collector and..." Steve was saying. Seraphina looked at him all wide eyed and worried and it made Steve stop speaking.

"Waking up alone had to be the saddest thing I've ever had to go through in a very long time." She said and uncharacteristically hung her head. Steve wasn't long coming to her bedside and taking her hand gently. He kissed the back a few time.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed." He said.

"What kind of bullshit are you pulling woman?" Her father said. "The guilt trip...damn that's low."

"Believe it or not I have emotions too you know." She hissed at her father. The King stared at her a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to seeing you as the tough one it's hard to see you like this." He said and actually sounded as though he meant it.

"I just want to get out of this bed and back to my life. I want to see the man who put my sister in a coma suffer. I want to see this plan put in motion." She said looking from her father to Steve.

"You will see all of that." The king said. "Let me find a doctor and get you looked at." He left the room.

"You brought him down a notch." Steve said to her when he was gone.

"Sometimes you have to. He can be very insensitive at times." She replied glumly.

"At times?" Steve inquired with a grin. Seraphina smiled back. She knew 'at times' was not an accurate description but it was nice to see Steve was getting to know her father and actually seeming to get along.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone." Amelia said and left the room.

"Steve, I've never usually had a problem telling it like it is but I want your opinion on something. I know a secret and I'm not sure if it's worth telling but at the same time they have a right to know." She said being vague.

"That doesn't tell me much." He said to her frowning.

"Loki told me something that the collector had said to him while he was captured and the news could be devastating to those involved and life changing." She thought of her friend Natasha and sighed.

"Sera, just tell me." He insisted squeezing her hand.

"The collector claims to have bedded Natasha shapeshifted as Clint. He claims the baby could be his." She watched Steve's face turn from one of horror at the news, disgust at the act and then pity. "I don't know what to do. As my closest friend I feel she should know but I'm afraid that her outlook about carrying the child will change. I'm afraid she'll begin to hate them before they're even born. I know what it's like to have a hateful mother. I wouldn't wish it on any child." She curled her hand tightly around his looking down.

"I..." Steve seemed stumped. "It's her child she has a right to know but I understand your reasoning for not wanting to tell her. It reminds me of the old saying 'what you don't know won't hurt you'." Steve paused. He looked to be struggling with the decision as well.

**_A/N: what do you guys think should they tell Natasha or leave it secret?!_**

**Loki fanfiction Input!**

**So I need some input!**

**I have three stories I could currently start posting once MAD had ended. They are not named yet but here are the short summaries. Which do you think I should do next?**

**1: Arranged marriage: Loki is forced to marry a woman (Cephera) under the assumption she is human and he is not happy about it. (Post avengers)**

**2: The continuation of 'when I first met you' if you can't remember which one that is I posted chapter 1 as a one shot with intentions of doing more with it later. I thought I'd add more info here. It's 200 years since Loki bedded Cephera as a past time. It's set in the avengers timeline when he attacks earth. Cephera is still alive and toting along two grown twin children belonging to him that he has no clue exists. **

**And finally…and the one I've been working very hard on for a while….**

**3: My fall: this is a flashback tale on how Loki comes to be married to Cephera all the way to to the avengers and after. Set 700 years before the avengers so everyone is fairly young at the start and moving through the lives from there all the way to after the avengers. A sequel is planned for after Thor 2 comes out. This one I'm trying to make a very detailed story of Asgardian and Mechanovian culture. **

**So what do you think. I've numbered them for easier reply!**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: hey guys, try not to freak out...remember I have done what needs to be done to continue this fic. **

Loki's dreamer: Sera is changing to a degree.

Doctor Loki love: I'm liking Seraphina's development. As yes this chapter is depressing. :(

Akera writer of the night: oh they will all be fun. Lol

Mallakai: the toss us to tell Natasha is crazy. It's hard to say what's right.

Miss Padawan: glad to see you've caught up. I love that you love King Yorin!

Chapter 83

When loki woke the day of the announcement he thought first of the couple of days prior when he had a couple of unlikely visitors.

(Flashback)

Loki's day started normal and then got surprising quickly. No sooner had he finished eating his breakfast had Sif and Fandrel come to see him. He was stood looking at the two who looked to have something to say. "Thor told us what you're going to do and about the flower that could save Cephera." Sif said.

"We were down to see Hiemdall early today, he's located one." Fandrel said. Loki felt confused as to why they had taken such an interest. "We know you are unable to make the journey to retrieve it so we are offering our services." Fandrel said clearing up their reasons for approaching him.

"Why?" Loki asked them still feeling confused.

"Because you helped us and the lady Cephera doesn't deserve her fate. The flower is located in the mountains of Muspelheim." Loki felt taken aback.

"Those mountains are treacherous at all times of the year." Loki said. "There is a high risk neither of you will even make it to the Permastem much less make it back." Loki was perplexed by their willingness to go to such extremes to help him.

"She needs to live. She needs to wake. Her world will have changed but there are still people who need her." Sif said. "And you...where once I wouldn't have considered doing anything to aid you in any quest I now find myself wanting to repay you some how. To honor your sacrifices aside from some silly party." Sif's determined face and Fandrels stern nod was throwing Loki for a loop. What could he say but...

"Thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me after all that I have done." He told them.

"Take care of yourself." Fandrel said, for when they would return Loki would be gone.

(End of flashback)

To say Loki was nervous was an understatement. The uncertainty of everything forever eating at the back of his mind. Sif and Fandrel had been gone for days days now and had not yet returned but Heimdell had assured Loki they both still lived but were struggling. The lands they had gone to in an attempt to retrieve the Permastem were treacherous and they had come across many obstacles already. Loki feared they would fall and never return and Cephera would be left to her sleep.

The day moved along slowly as preparations for the celebration to be held later were underway. Loki took the time to see his mother. The woman who always stood by him and supported him in his younger years and even after his return from his exile. She had been the one to prompt him to learn magic. She had been his rock for many years before Cephera had come along and saved him from a darker path that even Frigga had been unable to sway him from.

"My son." She said to him embracing him instantly. "You look worried." She said placing a caring hand to his face.

"I worry for Cephera when I am gone. I worry for the uncertainties I am about to endure." He said to her. She nodded.

"Understandable." She replied. "Know that Odin is seeking ways to defeat Thanos even as we prepare for your departure. You will not always be lost to us." She said with a reassuring look upon her face.

"Even still." Loki replied. "It will be very different until he does find such a way." Loki replied. She nodded. This she couldn't argue with.

"Have you seen Thor yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. They are finishing up in Midgard to prepare for my trip." He said. "All I need to do now is wait." Loki replied and sat down. Tension was showing in the way he squared off his shoulders. "You will take care of her if Sif and Fandrel do not come back?" He asked Frigga.

"Always. And if I am able I will send more to retrieve the Permastem until someone acquires it." She promised. Loki felt some tension leave him but not all. "She will not be forsaken in your absence."

"Thank you." Loki said to her hugging her close.

XxX

Loki spent the rest of his day visiting the places he may never see again. The arena, the beach, the castle gardens. He visited the spots himself and Thor had played in as children. Nostalgia was never something loki dwelled on but with his future so uncertain he couldn't help but feel it now.

The many times himself and Thor had snuck out of the palace to race across the bluffs located far from the protection of the castle walls. The tree Loki had fallen from and Thor had lifted him home after injuring his leg. The lagoon Thor jumped into not realizing it was so deep and couldn't swim and it was Loki who saved him. The arena where they had first met the warriors three and continued to come to know and befriend. The grand hall in the palace were an awkward young lady Sif was all dressed up and wishing to be a warrior not a lady. Thor had captivated her there and over time had supported her want to be a warrior.

Even Loki's memories of when Frigga had first surprised him with his very own tower for practicing his magic and potion making. The servant girl he'd met in the stables who caught his eye and charmed him to his very first sexual experience, Loki had been young enough to believe himself in love but he grew out of that. Loki had not always been the confident man he was now where sex was concerned. He was once an awkward, shy and unappealing boy in his youth. It took many low status partners for him to gain enough courage, stamina and confidence to finally seek out the beds of maidens of higher status. It took him centuries to make a name for himself whispered by those he had bedded.

Loki remembered his first horse and though the memory involved Odin teaching him and Thor to ride the memory was a fond one. He couldn't help but recall other memories involving Odin. His involvement in teaching Loki proper speech and reasoning where politics were concerned. Odin helping him hold and swing his first sword. Loki was never good with a sword but he had tried. Oddly enough looking back now Loki couldn't find it in him to hate Odin. He still felt as though he was treated differently than Thor but perhaps he'd been too harsh with his thoughts on the matter. With his life on such a unknown precipice he found himself finding his hatred to be such a childish meagre thing when facing losing it all. The revelation was freeing and saddening all at once.

XxX

Loki entered the throne room where Odin was sitting in thought. When Loki arrived he looked startled to see him. "The announcement is not for another two hours." Odin said leaning forward. "What brings you here now? Have you changed your mind?" He asked him.

"No, my mind has not changed. I will do what is needed." Loki replied. "I came to thank you." Loki said. After long thought and many fond memories he had finally brought himself to this moment. "I realize that my outlook on these past years has been bleaker then perhaps they should have been. I allowed myself to feel negative thoughts and feelings regarding yourself and Thor. The revelation of my birth sealed my anger and magnified my thoughts and I used it to justify all that I did afterward." Odin stared at Loki a moment shocked and surprised but it soon changed to a thoughtful look. "I may not completely agree or understand all the decision you have ever made but I think the best decision you ever made was taking me from Yotunhiem. Without that sequence of events I never would have led the life I did have and I never would have met Cephera." Loki continued. "I thank you for the many opportunities your decision to keep me provides to me now."

"Perhaps I should take this time to apologize. You are right. Not all of my decision were good ones. I should have told you about who you were when you were old enough to understand. Deep down I cannot say you are wrong to say I treated Thor differently. I am sure there were many times I did but know I did not do it on purpose. There were many times I saw a fire and strength in you I didn't see in Thor and those times might have been the times it seemed I was pushing him harder but leaving you behind in its wake." Odin stood. "I wish things had ended differently so that we could all share the same joys. I will fight for your freedom. I will find a way so that you do not have to lose everything you have ever known." His assuring words brought Loki a small measure of comfort.

XxX

Odin stood before the large crowd who gathered for his announcement. Loki was stood upon the dias with him standing tall and proud. He kept reminding himself this was the right path to take. "People of Asgard, a great enemy of Midgard has come calling and their demands made clear. As you know my son Loki was involved with the Titan Thanos during his time lost through the abyss. His deeds done for them were harsh and nearly destroyed the man we once knew but he survived his ordeal and he returned to us. He may have been broken and lost but he returned." Odin grew silent and allowed the crowd to mummer a little before continuing. "This titan seeks to have Loki handed over to them in return for Midgards ensured survival and that of Asgard itself." Odin proclaimed he held up his hands to silence the crowd and its angry noises. "I myself struggled with a decision to be made. The life of many for the life of one but I need not have worried so much for Loki decided for us all. He will go with Thanos of his own free will to free us all from the tyrants wraith. He sacrifices himself to save us all." Again silence fell over the crowd.

Loki eyed the crowd and the looks of curiosity, respect, pity and fear crossed many faces. Loki stood straight and proud holding his head high. He would not let this task feel daunting. "I tell you of my sons plight not to hear pleas to spare him but to honor his sacrifice by living in this memory. His fate is unsure in the hands of Thanos, he may never return to us once he is gone. So tonight we celebrate!" Odin declared. "We celebrate his sacrifice and send him off as a true warrior or king would be celebrated. Tonight we join together in honor of my son and his selfless act." The crowd erupted in cheers and some even wept. For Loki this night would be a long one. Part of him was happy Cephera was not awake to see it and another was sad for it.

XxX

The night had ended and very early morning had arrived. Loki dressed and went to see Cephera. Once in the room Loki bent low so his lips were touching her ear. "When you wake I won't be here and you're going to hear things that will upset you but know that I love you and that I will always come back to you. I love you and we will be reunited, I promise you that with great certainty." Loki stood straight and peered down at her hoping that Sif and Fandrel would return with the flower and neither of them would see death along the way. After today Loki would never see Asgard again. Turning from the room he pulled on a cloak and made his way to the Byfrost where his escort waited.

**Loki fanfiction Input!**

**So I need some input!**

**I have three stories I could currently start posting once MAD had ended. They are not named yet but here are the short summaries. Which do you think I should do next?**

**1: Arranged marriage: Loki is forced to marry a woman (Cephera) under the assumption she is human and he is not happy about it. (Post avengers)**

**2: The continuation of 'when I first met you' if you can't remember which one that is I posted chapter 1 as a one shot with intentions of doing more with it later. I thought I'd add more info here. It's 200 years since Loki bedded Cephera as a past time. It's set in the avengers timeline when he attacks earth. Cephera is still alive and toting along two grown twin children belonging to him that he has no clue exists. **

**And finally…and the one I've been working very hard on for a while….**

**3: My fall: this is a flashback tale on how Loki comes to be married to Cephera all the way to to the avengers and after. Set 700 years before the avengers so everyone is fairly young at the start and moving through the lives from there. A sequel is planned for after Thor 2 comes out. This one I'm trying to make a very detailed story of Asgardian and Mechanovian culture. **

**So what do you think. I've numbered them for easier reply!**


	84. Chapter 84

Mallakai: you only think you're mad with me...but I do so love being evil.

Istandupforanimalrights: I know this review was for chapter 21 but perhaps you've made it here since then. Welcome!

Poodle warriors: catching up! Awesome. Yup. I'm tying up a bunch of loose ends. Lol

Doctor Loki love: I'm happy you were prepared for that last chapter...are you prepared for this one? And I had been very excited for the previous chapter. Lol

Loki's dreamer: Loki always loves her a bunch but the situations just make it seem different.

Am4444: happy endings? What are those? :P

Hiddlesismywarriora: were you right?

Akera writer of the night: I'm almost sorry I made you cry...almost.

kurai tenshi015: yes yes yes...?!

Chapter 84

Thor entered SHIELD's secured lower levels and looked at the gathered crowd and nodded. "It is done." He said. "I have all the information needed to continue with this." He replied. He handed a parchment to Amelia who opened it up and began to read. She nodded and looked to Fury.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked her.

"I am." She replied.

"You are going in alone so that no distractions are made." He told her. "He's been sedated to a weak point but not so much that's he's not aware of everything." Amelia nodded again. Everyone moved to allow her entrance into the room and everyone outside crowded into the area with the one way glass. Amelia approached the collector with sure steady steps. She was completely ready for this.

"Look at you trying to be all menacing." He said with a chuckle. He was chained down to a chair and one other chair was all that was in the room. "I'm surprised he didn't send in Agent Romanov. Isn't she the best interrogator?" He pondered looking behind Amelia at nothing.

"We don't want answers." Amelia told him. "We've decided that anything you say means nothing and will not take back or help the things you've already done." She sat in the chair across from him.

"So what are you going to do? Make me feel a euphoria I've never been to before...I have to admit the ideas kinda kinky." He perked his lips out in a mock kiss and she glared at him. She decided that talking to him any further would just make her angrier and she needed to focus. She moved her chair right up to him, her knees touching his. He looked amused by her sudden movement.

Amelia grabbed hold of the collector by his jaws and looked him right in the eyes. He was smirking but he had no idea what was about to happen to him and Amelia didn't have the sentiment to care. Not after the children. This man deserved what he got after this. "You are Loki, of Asgard. Brother of Thor and you have no lover. Cephera was but a way to pass time while forced to come to earth." She said and planted the thought so far in his mind he'd never break free. His pupils dilated and returned to normal his smirk leaving his face. She repeated herself and saw any remaining smug from his former self fall free. She was aware of those watching her behind the glass.

The real Loki, who would soon no longer be known as Loki, was forced to leave Asgard to protect himself and his future while they gave the collector over to Thanos to pass him off as the dark prince. Loki himself was forced into hiding, unable to use magic for fear it would be tracked nor could he interact with those around him in his true form. He was to stay hidden for at least five years until they were certain Thanos was no longer keeping an eye on Cephera and then one day he could return to her but never Asgard unless the Titan should meet his end. They didn't know how much information they knew about Loki's doings on earth. They may not even know about his relationship but they took no chances. The parchment provided by Thor had a list of just enough memories to give to the collector to pass him off for the real Loki including a detailed description of what he'd gone through at the hands of Thanos himself.

Amelia did this for all those the collector had harmed. For Cephera who was still in a coma but would hopefully soon be freed. Thor who had his lovers immortality stolen by this man but yet that immortality had been their saving grace as without it the collector would not have passed for Loki long before he began to age. Jane who had lost hope of ever being with Thor. The children who lost their lives, all those others who were directly effected by the loss of the children and the potentially many more he had killed or harmed in some way. Amelia did this for all of them. Even as she planted the memories into his mind about who he was at the hands of Thanos she didn't feel pity for him. She felt pity for the real Loki who had lived these tortures. She repeated her demands about his memories and identity to ensure it had all stuck and it was hours before she was done.

Thor entered the room and released the collector from his bindings. When he finally came to his sense he looked at Thor. "It's time." He said. Thor nodded. They had instructed the new Loki to never speak to his enemies in hopes his voice would not give him away. With any luck Thanos hadn't paid much mind to how Loki sounded. This was the part that made everything so iffy.

(Thor)

Thor arrived in Asgard and went directly to the throne room where Odin was waiting. "It is done." Thor said. Odin gave a nod. To continue with this farce everyone who knew the truth had to pretend not to know anything at all times. No one was to speak of the switch not even in private least prying ears should hear it and news should find its way to Thanos.

"He was accepted immediately and all threats have been removed from the realms for now." Thor informed his father.

"We will continue to keep our defences up. We have nothing to say that the titan will keep his word." Thor nodded his agreement.

"I'd hate to think this has all been for naught." Thor commented. "How fairs Fandrel and Sif?" He asked changing the subject.

"They have not yet returned and Heimdell says they have not even reach the mountains yet. The lands they travel are difficult." Odin told him.

"Then I guess all we can do is wait." Thor sighed. Seraphina had been asking about Cephera and when Thor informed her that a cure was found but not yet retrieved she'd gotten hopeful and asked to be kept updated. King Yorin had returned to Mechanova for the time being and Seraphina had chosen to stay on earth with Steve.

When Thor left the throne room he walked through the palace passing Loki's room along the way. When Loki had first fallen from the Byfrost his mother had insisted all of Loki's things be kept. She had not wanted to believe him truly dead. This time was no different. Once more his room would become old with dust until Loki was able to return, if he was ever able to return.

With Loki having 'given himself up' so easily, Thanos would no doubt be skeptical thinking they had something planned and would keep a close eye on all they knew. From the moment they handed over the collector as Loki everyone knew to act as though Loki was taken by Thanos. Thor paused at Loki's room. When Cephera woke she would be allowed to stay there until she was ready to go home.

She could take with her what she liked. Thor hoped that among all of them she would be the first to see Loki again once he was sure hiding was no longer necessary. Until that day she would live with only the lies that Loki went with Thanos. Of all the people around Loki her sincere sadness would be the most believable. A horrible sadness to make her go through but a decision her sister was sure Cephera would be able to deal with. Once the truth was out she would understand and hold no grudges.

As Thor traveled back to his own room his thoughts went to Jane. He was free to do as he wished now. Free to marry whomever he liked but Jane's chance at immortality was gone. Thor would have gladly killed the collector to gain it back but then loki would have been condemned. It was a no win situation. At least this way Jane still lived and so did Loki. Jane was not in his room when he arrived and he suspected she was with his mother. She hadn't been on earth to know anything about the plan and so she too thought Loki had just handed himself over.

With his long day and the long days ahead of wondering if their plan was still working Thor sat on the edge of his bed and removed his armour slowly. His mind just thinking of how odd it would be knowing his brother was out there in some hidden spot. He would probably be irritated by the fact he could use very little magic. It was true Loki had spent a year alone after his fall into the abyss by that was different. This time he has no rage inside him, no vengeance wanted, he had loved ones to return to. This time he had longing for other things that would make his hiding almost unbearable.

(Seraphina)

Seraphina was pacing the floor. She almost wished she still had that nonchalant brazenness in her she had always had so that telling Natasha the news would have been so much easier. She cursed how much she'd changed. It had now been a month since her ordeal in the hospital and she had healed up nicely after Thor had brought some Asgardian herbs to help the healing process. So far their plan against Thanos seemed to have worked and no sign of the aliens had been seen.

Seraphina had waited all this time to tell Natasha but finally after much deliberating back and forth she finally came to this point. She had arrived at Natasha's where her friend was taking a shower and Clint was watching tv. She was pacing the bedroom floor waiting for her to get out so the could talk in private. Dory was down for a nap and made this the perfect opportunity.

When finally the water shut off Seraphina took a seat on the bed. She was sick of pacing. Natasha walked out of her joined bathroom completely naked. Her rounded belly just a reminder of what Seraphina was about to tell her. "Hey Nat." She said. Natasha smiled as she hunted for something to wear. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Oh yeah? You and Steve having relationship problems?" She asked over her shoulder.

"No. Nothing like that. Nat when Loki was captured by the collector, the collector said something to him." She paused and Natasha turned to the tone Seraphina had just taken. "He claimed to have...dammit, he claimed to have shapeshifted into Clint to sleep with you." There she'd said it.

She watched Natasha look at her and an odd look come over her face. She leaned back against the dresser and pulled a hand through her wet hair. "I knew it." She said surprising Seraphina completely. "I tried to pretend it was nothing but I knew it." She repeated.

"What do you mean?" Seraphina had gotten up and made Natasha sit down.

"I was trying to track back the time of my pregnancy and narrowed it down to the last couple of weeks around Tony's party. I joked with Clint that it must have been the night we were both drunk because we'd been careful every other time. Clint gave me this weird look and said he didn't remember coming home with me that night. I just shrugged him off and told him that maybe he was too drunk to remember. He agreed and we left it at that but I thought about it since then and at one point concluded that it was possible Clint was right and it wasn't him but I don't think Clint has put it together." Natasha lay onto her back and rubbed a hand over her continuously growing belly.

"What will you do?" Seraphina asked referring to the child.

"Nothing. This child is still my child. Maybe if Dory hadn't come into my life I might feel differently about it all but I can't abandon this baby. This child doesn't deserve that." Seraphina nodded. She wasn't sure she'd be able to feel the same but whatever Natasha chose to do was up to her and her decision was admirable.

"What about Clint?" Seraphina lay next to her friend as they spoke.

"I'll tell him but I'm not ready to now but I'll tell him the possibility is there that this child might not be his." Seraphina hooked an arm around Natasha's shoulders. She used to do this to Cephera when she was feeling down. She missed Cephera. Her sister who was still sleeping on Asgard.

**A/N: hey guys could you all take a moment and go to my ffnet profile and vote on the poll I set up for my next fanfic. I just can't decide which to write so help me out and vote! Love you all!**


	85. Chapter 85

Miss Padawan: tee hee. The chapter was sad and happy. Yes they will be a part for a while but it's better then being in the hands of Thanos.

Twifan1987: yes Yorin managed to get some screen time. :) I had that plan in my head for a while. Lol as for the time apart 5 years is the plan but anything could happened in the timeframe.

Loki's dreamer: had knew I wanted that to happen to the collector very early on but Amelia was a plan that took a while go come up with. Lol

Hiddlesismywarrior: haha. I guess you were right...what was your theory?

Doctor Loki love: it will be hard on Loki and for those he knew but it was better than really going with Thanos. Cephera will be fine. She's a strong woman. :p

(Three month later)

Thor raced from the throne room to the Byfrost. Sif and Fandrel had only just returned carting with them an intact Permastem that would wake Cephera. Thor himself had taken the arrival as a chance to retrieve Seraphina. Until he returned the healers were seeing to Sif and Fandrel who were both a little beat up from their adventure but no doubt Fandrel had a story already prepared to tell those willing to listen. Thor himself couldn't wait to hear the tale.

He found Seraphina at SHIELD and the moment she saw him in such a frenzy she knew. She dropped the weight she was holding onto the mat below her and followed him. "I'll be back!" She called to Steve who just stared as his girlfriend left him behind. "She's awake?" Seraphina asked excitement lacing her voice.

"Not yet. I thought you might want to be there for when she does." He told her. Seraphina nodded and soon they were back in Asgard and heading to the healing rooms. Already Frigga and Jane were in Cephera's room. Frigga was picking at the princess making sure she was at her best. Seraphina went directly to her sisters bedside as a medic was crushing and mixing the flower down into a mush to finally be turned into a liquid.

"Cephera, we've found a possible cure." She said not getting her hopes up to high in case the remedy was unsuccessful. "When you wake don't panic." She added. "You're safe and we have a lot of things to explain to you." She brushed her hand over Cephera's forehead before stepping back. "How long?" She asked the medic looking impatient. Thor grinned. He loved how she cared so much for her sister. Their bond was uplifting.

It was a half hour before the remedy was ready to be given to her. It was added to the nutrients already being given to her through the tubes she was attached to. Much like the ones used on Midgard. Everyone was stood by quietly waiting. Odin arrived before anything had begun to happened but it was Seraphina who was the first to realize it was working.

Seraphina was holding Cephera's hand and Cephera's fingers tightened a fraction and twitched. "Take your time." Seraphina was soothing her keeping her calm as she came out of her sleep. It took a while before her eyes fluttered briefly before opening completely. Her chest rising and falling with breathing they could see. Thor was beaming a wide smile at the moment. He wished Loki could have been there but of course that was the thing that would be most hard to tell Cephera when the time was right.

"Welcome back." Thor said to Cephera who's eyes looked toward him.

"Loki?" She asked looking around with just her eyes as full body movement was not completely back yet.

"He's busy." Seraphina said without hesitation.

"He said he wouldn't be here when I woke." She said her voice a little strained. "Something has happened." She said knowingly.

"I'll explain once you're out of bed and has had a decent meal." Seraphina told her sternly. Cephera gave a soft sigh but nodded. Thor had lost his broad smile as that daunting task ahead loomed over them.

(Cephera)

Once Cephera had been able to move she was sat up and had a chance to personally thank Sif and Fandrel for the retrieval of the Permastem and had come to hear their tale of that adventure. Fandrels passion with the way he told the story made Cephera smile forgetting the dread in her stomach over the reasoning Loki was gone. But the brief happiness didn't last as he finished his tale and they took their leave.

Thor was kind enough to explain what had been happening between himself and Jane once Cephera had asked about them both. She listened intently feeling sad and happy at the same time for his tale. Cephera had been horrified to hear that Seraphina nearly died in her absence. She was glad she hadn't died as she would have blamed herself for not being there even though she had no control over that.

Finally the only thing left was what happened to Loki. By then Cephera had been walking around to stretch out her weary limbs and had stopped in the banquets hall to rest. Frigga was with Seraphina on that walk and stood nearby as the truth was spilled as to why Loki was no longer among them.

Cephera felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened. "I need to rest." She said standing and stepping backward. The queen put a gentle hand on Cephera's shoulder and gave her a nod. Cephera followed the queen with Seraphina behind them. She was surprised to not be brought back to the healing rooms but instead brought before two large doors Cephera knew all to well. "I'll be ok Sera. I just want to sleep." She said giving her sister the hint she wanted to be alone for the time being.

"Fine, but I'm a room away if you need me." Her sister said pointing her direction. Cephera gave a half smile and closed the door to Loki's room behind her. She'd been holding all her emotion in until that door sealed and her eyes filled with tears. Cephera threw herself down on the bed with an intent to cry her eyes out but instead she cried out in surprise. Her face, even after hitting the soft pillow, collided with something hard beneath it. She knelt up, forgetting her sadness for a moment. She move the pillow and below it was a rather large book and on top the book was a folded letter.

Cephera knew instantly it would be from Loki and she wasn't sure she could handle what he had to say but of course she couldn't ignore it either. She picked it up and fingered the corner before unfolding it. Sure enough his hand writing was presented to her and her heart clenched.

_My Dearest Cephera,_

_ I know I take great risks writing this letter to you but I cannot bare the thought of the sadness you would have to endure otherwise and I trust you to do as this letter says to a tee. Firstly you should know that what everyone around you has been saying was a plan set out to remove both Thanos and the collector from out midst. This plan is dependant on lies and deceit and though you are bad at both I am sure once you are done this letter you will have no problems with what I have commanded of you. _

_ I am free Cephera and I cannot go into detail but know that you will see me and I am not at the mercy of Thanos. All will be explained in time but for now you are to tell no one, not even your sister, that you know the truth. Trust me on this not a word is to be uttered there are ears everywhere. It will be a while before we meet again. I want to be absolutely sure we are free of those eyes before I make myself known in some form or another. _

_ On my departure I had severed all connections and contacts so I will not know when you have finally awakened or if you have awakened at all. When you return to Mechanova each night before bed I want you to step out onto your room balcony and look to the stars and know I will return. When I return we will be married but the circumstance may be different. I love you more than anything in this world and though we are parted now do not fret for time will bring us back together. _

_Forever yours,_

_Loki Laufeyson_

Cephera read and re-read the letter several times before she smiled and lay on her side curled up holding the letter to her chest. She still felt the overwhelming need to cry and she did. She let out all her sorrow but at the same time his letter left her with a content feeling of hope. She would speak of this to no one as he asked of her. She will go on pretending, as everyone else, he is gone and at night, in Mechanova, she would look at the stars. Cephera fell asleep with those thoughts in her mind.

(Thor)

Late that night Thor was summoned to the throne room to see his father. Thor was confused by the summons but he didn't worry over the reason. Much had happened lately and himself and Odin had still been battle planning against Thanos in private. Thanos would forever remain a threat as long as the real Loki was alive and well. There was always a chance he would find out the truth someday.

Odin was surprised that Thanos had just left the tesseract be and had not even tried to bargain for it and this fact was why Odin did not trust the titans word. Thor strolled down the halls his stride prideful and his head held high. His mother was leaving the room as Thor arrived. She smiled at Thor and gave him a sudden hug. "He's waiting for you." She said to him touching his face briefly before walking away. Thor watched her go a moment before entering the large golden room.

"You summoned me father." Thor said bowing respectfully as always and standing upright again.

"Myself and your mother have been speaking of your fate and that of Jane." Odin said coming down the stairs and standing in front of his son. "Your mother believes Jane would make a fine queen over time. I sought her advice for only a woman can truly judge a woman. I took her advice to heart and if you wish it I will allow you to marry Jane." Thor felt a heat rush over him filling him with joy and then his heart fell.

"Jane is now and forever will be a mortal. Her chance at immortality taken." Thor said.

"And yet you still love her?" Odin inquired.

"With all my being." Thor replied without hesitation. Odin gave a single heavy nod and walked back to his throne and leaned over. Thor watched him take something from the chair and walk back down. Odin handed to Thor a single golden apple.

Thor stared in awe at the item presented to him. The apple itself was one thought to no longer exist. "You are aware of what it is you hold?" Odin asked him.

"I am. How is this possible?" He asked.

"When Sif and Fandrel were sent to fetch the Permastem I also had them pick up an item that would allow me access to the vial of gods. To just anyone this item would have killed them but as we know I am not so easily taken down however, the trip has left me permanently weakened and your accession to become king is needed now more than ever." Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. He was staring at the shiny skin of the apple and thinking only of Jane.

"How soon?" He asked after he broke himself from his thoughts.

"As soon a possible. We will start with your claim to the throne and then we will arrange your marriage to Jane." Thor couldn't help himself. He hugged his father. Odin chuckled at the gesture as it was something not done since Thor was a small boy. "I have made many wrong decisions in my time. I hope you have learned from them so that you will be even a better king than I." Thor could never imagine surpassing his father but Thor wished nothing more then to make him proud.

Jane had traveled back to earth earlier that day to see her friends and now Thor couldn't wait for her return. He went to bed alone tucking the apple away in a safe place until Jane could join him and choose once again to have immortality and be queen of Asgard.

**A/N: hey guys could you all take a moment and go to my ffnet profile and vote on the poll I set up for my next fanfic. I just can't decide which to write so help me out and vote! Love you all!**


	86. Chapter 86

Hiddlesismywarrior: ahh I see. So you were right. Lol

Twifan1987: Loki couldn't leave her to be that sad. As for Hela she doesn't exist in this. I'm not even sure she exist in the movie timeline at all.

Loki's dreamer: 15 possible chapter. It could be longer. Lol

Kurai tenshi015: yeah Loki's fine just lonely. Odin is becoming better at his fathering. Lol

Miss Padawan: your happy make me happy!

Akera writer of the night: hahahaha. Wow.

Chapter 86

(One year later)

Amelia tucked her six month old son, Derrick, into his carseat. A handful of new children were due to arrive at SHIELD and as life didn't stop because she was a mom she was needed. Things worked differently now at SHEILD. As people were found who couldn't control their powers and brought in, Amelia used her own honed ability to plant the suggestions in their minds that they can control it. She was now the head of the new children's ward in Cephera's extended absence. Each child who came in had the instant peace of mind that they wouldn't hurt anyone else and began immediately to train and learn more about what they could do.

With the collector gone life had pretty much returned to a normal state. Well as normal as things got nowadays. Things had been quiet as well. The training of all new and old 'specials' going smoothly and some had even become agents in training. Not all specials stayed with SHIELD once they learned what they could do. Some moved on back to their old lives. The children's ward was not as full as it once was but it was getting newcomers almost everyday. Dory came to the facility often with Natasha to hang around with the kids. Natasha's own small son, Clay, was usually in tow. Dory was a wonderful big sister. The official adoption papers had finally gone through for Dory and she was permanent member of Natasha's home.

Amelia was expecting to see Natasha later that day. They were going to labs to have a paternity ran on Clay. Natasha had been of two minds about it and Clint had said he didn't care either way. The child was his no matter the bloodline. Amelia respected Clint all the more for that but Natasha felt that knowing the child's paternity might make things easier years down the road for any medical needs. They might even come to find out who the collector actually was behind his Loki façade.

Arriving at SHIELD Amelia first went down to the labs to see Bruce who had went in earlier that morning. She placed Derricks traveling seat up on the countertop and Bruce first kissed Amelia hello and then kissed his sons tiny forehead. He had fallen asleep on the car ride over and was still slumbering with his pacifier moving from time to time. So far Derrick had shown no signs of being a 'special' but it could develop with age.

"Five more." Bruce said referring to the kids that were arriving within the hour. Amelia nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet them." She answered.

"Tony's wedding next week. It seems like this year is flying." Bruce commented.

"It was a good year." Since the collector had been handed over and delivered to his punishment his followers had been rallied up and some needed a little of Amelia's 'suggestion' to stop fighting while others were rehabilitating fine. "Not to mention Thor's marriage at the end of the year." Bruce chuckled and nodded. "The rest of the year is gonna be awesome, I can feel it." She smiled happily.

"You better get upstairs for the arrival." He told her kissing her again. Amelia nodded and took Derrick with her. The kids enjoyed meeting and greeting her son.

XxX

The arrival came and went and the children who were staying were settling in nicely and those who were leaving had promises from their parents they could come back someday to train. Some parents were iffy on the whole powers thing and didn't want their child using them at all but of course in the end that was child's decision. It made Amelia sad how many parents still looked at these powers as making some one a freak or having something wrong with them. Amelia saw it as a blessing. They still found homeless kids who's parents kicked them out or abandoned them.

She situated the new kids into their new rooms and once they had put their stuff together she called them all together to explain what was happening. Children who had been there a while joined her to add to the conversation with words of encouragement. It was supper time before all the questions ended and Amelia left to feed her son. While in the break room Natasha entered. She was by herself today and she figured Clint must have the kids.

"How did it go?" Amelia asked Natasha tilting her head at the red head.

"We didn't go through with it." Natasha replied. "I don't know, I got down there and thought Clint was right. If anything medical does come up we can find out then. Right now all that matters is that he's a healthy child and a very loved child." She explained. "I really don't give a shit who his father is. To me his father is Clint now and forever." She was shaking her head positively at her own words.

"Good for you. I'm happy for you both to have gotten through this." Amelia rubbed her hand down Natasha's arm. They had become friends more then they might have been since their children were born. Play dates were a must even if the children currently could only stare at one another but living in the same building made things easier.

(Seraphina)

Nothing felt as good as waking up in the arms of the man you loved. That was how she had woken that morning and many mornings before it. Last night she had fallen asleep just after their love making which he was becoming exceptionally good at. He'd come a long way in over the year they'd been together. Seraphina had kissed him awake making him wrap his strong arms around her and pin her to him passionately. His morning wood pressing to her leg making her smile against his lips.

She had easily climbed over him and took full advantage of his current state. She rode him till they both met a wonderful end and an awesome beginning to their day. When they got up they showered and ate. While Steve went with Agent Coulson to bring in some new arrivals, Seraphina had used her home stone to visit Cephera.

Cephera had returned to earth only once since she woke to see her friends. She was on Mechanova full time now training extensively to one day become queen. She ruled next to their father in anticipation for the day she would ascend. Deep down Seraphina knew Cephera knew some truth about Loki even though no one had told her. So far everyone had kept a good lid on what had happened to the real Loki. No one spoke of him and even though Seraphina sometimes visited at night and stayed to sleep there, she could hear Cephera cry at night on some occasions, but there was something in her sister's determination that told Seraphina she knew something.

She arrived in Mechanova in her room as she always did and ventured out wearing her earth clothing. The servants didn't question it they gave her respectful bows and nods while still going about their work. She knew she'd find her sister awake and in the receiving room. Sure enough she was there. She was bent over the large table set up that had detailed city plans laid out. King Yorin was supervising but for the most part it seemed he was allowing Cephera to take the lead.

"What if we build portals?" She said. "Somewhere on the outskirts of the cities so that each city has access to this city." She was saying. Mechanova was not a small place. Beyond the magically created lakes and forests were other small cities. The people all worshipped only one royal family as they were the center of the power there but they couldn't always make it to the main city as the journey was long.

"We could construct portals but we would need people to over see them at all times. Sentry perhaps." Another official said.

"Agreed." Cephera replied nodding her head and then looking over the plans once more.

"Hello." Seraphina finally said breaking everyone from thought. Upon seeing her the other higher officials bowed but Cephera flung herself at her sister and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in days when in actuality Seraphina visited everyday at some point. Sometimes she even brought Steve who was always impressed by the kingdom.

"You'll never guess what I'm doing!" She said excitedly.

"Building portals." Seraphina said smiling.

"Not just that. I want our lands to be united more firmly then they already are. I've decided to hold a celebration at the end of each month for the coming together of all our people." She was excited Seraphina could tell.

"I love celebrations." She said. Well she liked the drinking part not so much the dancing. She used to enjoy the flirting part but as she had Steve there was no need for that now.

"She's been doing a good job with some constructing masses we sorely needed." King Yorin said. "I'm a lazy fuck and couldn't have been bothered with this shit." He added and Seraphina rolled her eyes. Being so crass and forward wasn't just a thing her and her father shared but it was actually a common trait among their people. They knew how to be respectful but when an argument broke out look out.

"I'm proud of you." Seraphina said to Cephera.

"I don't like it." King Yorin said suddenly striding up to Seraphina. "You've butchered your hair." He was eyeing her short hair cut with disdain.

"And you know I hated that long ass hair." She shot at him.

"A woman should have nice long hair a man can grab hold of and enjoy." He pointed out.

"I'm your daughter not one of your bed mates, TMI by the way and Steve likes my new hair." She told him touching her hair as she said it.

"Me and Steve need to have a chat." King Yorin said shaking his head exasperated. Seraphina didn't bother responding. Steve had learned quite well how to handle her father.

"Everyone is dismissed we can reconvene later after mealtime." Cephera said to everyone and took her sisters arm. "Come on let's go." She said and left with her. Seraphina followed Cephera out to one of her favourite spots near the lake and together they sat down. Seraphina listened as Cephera went on excitedly about her plans for the cities and its people. She couldn't help but smile in the middle as she realized just how fitting this part was for Cephera. She cared so much about people that there was no doubt that as queen she would keep them happy. Believe it or not crime and violence was something not seen often where they were from. Such things were dealt with harshly. There was the occasional street fight between loud mouth venders and unhappy lovers but murder was not something among them that often occurred.

"You've been a busy bee." Seraphina said smiling.

"It takes my mind off...everything." Cephera said.

"Look Cephera I know you know something that allows you to carry on. I don't want to know how you know but I'm glad you do." Seraphina said finally brushing off the bullshit. Cephera smiled but didn't comment. Even after a quiet year had passed they still were tip toeing around the Loki conversations. Instead Cephera moved to sit closer to Seraphina and rested her head on her shoulder.

They had spent much of the day there until mealtime when Seraphina returned to earth and left Cephera to her new duties and training. Getting home Steve had a meal waiting for her. There were many reasons she loved this man. His cooking was a bonus. "What did he say about your hair?" He asked. It had been one of the things she predicted when she'd got it cut.

"Oh he hates it. Says a woman should have long hair a man can grab." She replied. Steve chuckled and sat down.

"I still have lots to grab." He replied making Seraphina laugh as she joined him.

**A/N: hey guys could you all take a moment and go to my ffnet profile and vote on the poll I set up for my next fanfic. I just can't decide which to write so help me out and vote! Love you all!**


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: for those who follow me on Facebook or tumblr I have posted a link + pictures of the dresses described in this chapter!

Akera writer of the night: haha. Putting the king in a corner. Careful he might frisk you.

Doctor Loki love: big kisses to you for the 600th review! Yeah I time jumped as not much had been going on in between. Gonna be a few of those throughout the rest of this as yes...I have more planned. This story is far from over yet. Lol

Dawn: One day Loki will return. I promise.

Gfor098: no need for apologizes real life comes first. :) and I think the golden apple this is a real life lore thing. Not sure. This is not a last chapter...far from it. I have more planned for this crowd.

Loki's dreamer: happiness comes with time. I'm working on it. Haha and my friends name is Clayton and so that's where I got Clay.

Poodle warriors: so much happening in general. Lol and more to come! I was trying to keep my plan a secret till I made it clear and it seemed I did a good job. I love how everyone enjoys the king. Lol

Chapter 87

Cephera got ready for bed and then walked out onto her balcony like she did every night. When she was outside she didn't look up at the stars but instead look at the distant tree line across one part of the lake. Two weeks prior she had begun to notice that there was something odd about the area. During the day she took notice that the tree there didn't match the shadow it usually left at night. At first she thought she was going crazy but that night she took note of the landscape and shadows and in the morning she looked again. She was sure she was right. There was something there at night changing the trees natural shadow.

One night to test her theory she snuck out onto her balcony super early and hid within her own shadows and not too long after a figure moved through the small open space by the water line and stopped hugging closely to the tree and its shadow melding with natures. That was the same night she ran to that very spot to catch this person but when she got there they were gone and didn't return that night. At first she thought it might be Loki and the thought thrilled her but then there came the possibility it was an enemy keeping watch on her.

Tonight was no different. The shadow was there and she knew now it was a person. Cephera had learned much since her permanent stay on Mechanova and one thing was that as an heir she had the power to manipulate the land as it was all controlled by magic. Tonight she had formed an idea of something she would do. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy and moved the moon a fraction to change the shadows on the ground and cast light in the place she wanted it.

When she opened her eyes she could see the man watching her but just barely. She could tell they were male and she could also tell they were not Loki but there was something strange about him. It was as if his existence itself was blurred. She couldn't get a clear image of him. No matter how hard she tried to focus it was as though he kept changing. There were no discerning features she could make out that might make it easier for her to spot him in the streets should she pass him. Her moment was short lived as she made out a smirk, a nod and then he walked away.

His steps were slow and precise. He didn't seem too worried he'd been caught. In fact he seemed as though he wanted to be caught. Cephera had been to the forest and it was a place that could turn dangerous. Because the entire realm was controlled by magic it was forever changing even without the royal family making it so. New plants and animals came to life and even creatures like the gnomes who hadn't existed until two years ago. She wondered now if this man was one of those things and perhaps he was waiting for her to become queen so that she might help him. Her father was known to help only those who had something to give in return but Cephera was not like that and wouldn't be.

Slightly concerned by what she saw and curious as well she retreated back into the safety of the palace and closed the double glass doors to her balcony. She slipped into bed and thought about what she had seen trying to create a clear picture of the man but simply could not. After a while she gave up and rolled to her side. She reached under the pillow on the side of the bed Loki would sleep on and pulled out his letter. She read it and then held it close to her before nodding off to sleep.

XxX

When Cephera woke she was too excited to worry about the stranger in the woods. Today was a special day and she had promised she would be there for it. Her handmaiden Tyanna arrived with a tray full of assorted sliced fruits and with her came another servant girl. She smiled at them and moved to the vanity chair in front of a three way mirror. She accepted the tray and snacked on the goodies it had while the two girls began to do her hair for later events. She was patient while she waited for them to finished and when they had she slipped into a simple earth dress as her other dress was waiting for her at Tony's. Today him and Pepper were getting married and she wouldn't miss it for anything.

She briefly said goodbye to her father before grabbing her stone and teleported to her room at Tony's house. The moment she appeared there she was embraced into the thin arms of Pepper Potts soon to be Pepper Stark. It was clear she had been waiting for her to arrive. "I'm so glad you came." Pepper said and was clearly excited for the day. Her excitement made Cephera excited.

"I would have never missed it if I could have helped it. You know that." Cephera said embracing her back. As the maid of honor she wouldn't dare stand up her two best friends. Some planning had changed due to all the people they had met. On Peppers side Cephera stood as the maid of honor while Amelia, Natasha and Seraphina stood as bridesmaids. On Tony's side Rhodey was best man with Bruce, Clint and Steve. Chosen to fit the girls as Tony only really cared about the celebration after the nuptials.

"Come on let's get you dressed and then you can help dress me. The other girls will be arriving within the hour." Pepper said.

"Where's Tony?" Cephera asked curiously.

"At Rhodeys. We're being traditional. No seeing the bride before the wedding." Cephera grinned.

"Tony being traditional?!" She said with mockery. Pepper giggled along with her as Pepper hauled Cephera into hers and Tony's shared suite. Cephera's dress was hanging on the back of the door next to the other bridesmaid dresses and the gorgeous wedding dress. Pepper helped Cephera into the strapless soft blue silk dress that had a white silk strip of material along the straight cut chest. The sash in the middle tied into a bow just at the side was the same material. The white peeking out just under the dress that hung at her knees was sheer. All the other dresses were the same except that had straps. Something simple to set her apart from them aside from the flower arrangement of her bouquet.

When she was done they removed Pepper's gown from the plastic clothing bag and began to slip her inside. By then a woman toting a camera was there taking photo's of the entire wedding from this very beginning to end. Another photographer would be with Tony doing the same thing.

Pepper had chosen a fit and flare gown with bold patterned lace of accented blue flowers that matched her bridesmaids dresses. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and signature corset back closure. It hugged her body at all the right curves and flared out to touch the floor. Lacing her up was an honor and with each passing moment Cephera felt more and more giddy. If the looks on the other girls faces was any hint then Tony would be floored when he saw Pepper. Once everyone was dressed they made their way to the ruins of Tony's old home. The area had been cleaned up and set up to accommodate the nuptials as he and Pepper had many fond memories there. From there they would go to the grant banquet hall set out for them in a very large hotel.

The nuptials themselves would be close friends and family only while the banquet and dance would be filled with dignitaries and press. Cephera was saddened that Loki was not there but they would be reunited. She was sure of it.

(Tony)

Tony waited impatiently at the wedding archway they had set up so that the guests were overlooking the ocean from their seats. As Pepper's father had passed away years ago her mother was the one who was walking her down the isle and giving her away. There were sheer curtains set up that were rustling in the soft breeze to cover Peppers main entrance to the ruins. A live band was there to play the music who would also relocated to the banquet hall. All of this was Peppers doing all Tony had to do was book and pay for it.

"Nervous yet?" Happy asked with a knowing grin.

"Why are weddings this hard?" Tony replied. "I mean what makes them so monumental that it's making me sweat through my three piece suit." Tony shook his head. It was odd the small things that made a man emotional when he was usually so calm. He hated being this unsettled. Having that pit of nerves in his stomach waiting for Pepper. When the real music began that told him she was there he straightened up and his eyes glued to the curtains.

First came the flower girl. They had chosen Dory as Pepper and himself didn't really know any little kids. There was no ring bearer. Happy was holding onto the rings like the bodyguard he once was. Standing off to the side all important like. Dory had a small basket of flower petals and she threw the petals not at the ground but at the guests. Showering them with them which was cute. She stopped where she had been told to and watched as Amelia came out with Bruce on her arm. The bridesmaid dresses were a nice touch. Tony approved. Amelia looked good for a mother of a six month old. Natasha and Clint were next and the same could be said about her. Cephera and Rhodey followed suit and Tony realized how good the blue in Rhodey's tux really suited him, set off against his dark skin nicely. Cephera always dressed up and looked pretty and so she came as no surprise.

At last the moment came and the music changed allowing Pepper to make her entrance. Tony held his breath and his fingers twitched with anticipation. When she came through the curtains it was like watching an angel glide along the air. Really it was just another dress and hairdo but Tony couldn't get over the effect it had on his insides. To him it wasn't just some dress or some hairdo. The pulling of his nerves and the over joyous thought that 'this woman is mine'. 'This beautiful angel is all mine'. She smiled at him and he could tell she was trying not to cry and ruin her makeup. The dress gliding along with her and Tony was completely captivated. She was breathtaking and he hoped that whenever he remembered this moment he'd feel the same way as he did now.

Her mother was smiling and looked glad at the fact Tony had not yet screwed anything up but he wouldn't. Not this. When they reached Tony, Peppers mother handed her over with a hushed warning of 'behave' to him. Tony wanted to make a gesture at his soon to be monster in law but he contained himself as his gaze fell back to Pepper. "You look breathtaking." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied taking a deep breath in an attempt to hold in her emotions. Tony didn't even notice the whispering or looks, in fact he barely heard the words of the ceremony as they were said. All he could concentrate on was his almost wife and knowing fully that he had made the right choice and would never regret this moment. He needed Pepper. She was the one he always fought for and always would. There was no other woman quite like his Pepper. She was unique and smart. Always putting him in his place and making him see the light. She brought him up when he felt low and brought him down when he needed it. She was his calming peace and he couldn't imagine a world without her.

A/N: Wahoo! Over 600 reviews you guys are awesome!

Voting is still taking place! Vote for my next fic! Just go to my main Fanfiction net profile and click and you're done!


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: I was 500 words away from my goal of 2000 today people. Sorry. Writers block mixed with a headache just screwed me up. Better luck tomorrow. Hope you like what I managed to come up with for today. Just a little stress free chapter. **

Kurai tenshi015: the person watching Cephera is strange and you will eventually find out.

Loki's dreamer: I'm working on idea to keep this going trust me. Lol. I wanna beat my record of 100 badly.

Doctor Loki love: I'm glad my wedding bit was pleasing and emotional. Tony needs this happiness.

Poodle warriors: you'll find out soon :p

Miss Padawan: haha. My best creation? I do so love writing him. I visualize a man you want to laugh at and hit at the same time. Lol. I'm not sure the movies will ever include a wedding but it should!

Akera writer of the night: now you're getting kinky ;P

Chapter 88

Thor smiled down at Jane during the dance. Tony's wedding had been a complete success and a wonderful night for everyone. When Tony got real drunk him and a few other men just as crazy as him had gotten up and tried to dance to the single ladies dance. Jane was more amused by it than Thor as he was unsure of the joke behind it though watching it even without the knowledge was funny. Thor beamed at Jane, his soon to be wife. Jane had taken the opportunity given to her by Odin and ate the golden apple when she was presented with it.

Thor was glad she hadn't changed her mind though he could tell she felt nervous about the marriage as it would make her queen. For the day after they were to be wed Odin had plans to fall back into the Odin sleep and see if he could manage to regain some of the energizes he had lost retrieving the apple.

Thor had never been more grateful to his father for anything. He knew it took Odin quite a lot of work both physically and mentally to allow Thor to marry Jane but clearly Odin knew it was the right thing to do. Bringing a mortal to Asgard and making her immortal was something that rarely happened. In fact Thor could think of only a few ancient instances where it had happened at all. He had confidence in Jane. There was always his mother to help train Jane in the ways of Asgard. Jane was nervous but she was also determined. She had already insisted that she wanted to continue her work on earth and Thor didn't see a problem with that. He moved smoothly between the two realms why couldn't Jane do the same.

"Soon this will be our wedding." He said to her. Jane smiled up at him.

"I'm very grateful to your mother for handling the arrangements. I've never been to an Asgardian wedding and wouldn't know the first thing about planning them." She told him.

"Well it was actually quite easy. She had a lot of people on standby for..." Thor stilled in his words. "For another wedding." He finished. Jane knew which one he spoke of and simply nodded. She looked passed Thor and Thor turn his head to follow her gaze. Cephera was currently sitting down with her sister and both of them were into a very heavy chat about something.

"I feel for her." Jane said. Thor had been unable to tell Jane about the truth behind Loki and so she too thought he was gone.

"She has been doing well in his absence." Thor said looking away from his once to be sister in law. What he wouldn't give to see the two reunited but it was not something in his power to do. Thanos seemed to have gone silent for the time being but they didn't take the chance that a plot was storming in the distance.

"Will life always be this way? All these battles and wars and enemies to be defeated?" Jane asked him concerned.

"Up until these past few years we had a very peaceful time. Many centuries of peace actually." Thor replied twirling her.

"I hope those days come back." Jane was caught back in his arms gracefully.

"As do I but I fear something is amiss." Thor shook his head. He wouldn't lie to her. She was to be his wife and he would keep no secrets from his wife.

"Thanos?" She asked.

"I fear he is not done with us yet. Father fears it too. Loki was just the beginning." He ended his dance kissing her hand.

"I hope you are wrong." Jane kissed Thor softly before leading him to the snacks table.

(Seraphina)

"Watching you?!" Seraphina said startled. "There's someone watching you?" Seraphina repeated alarmed.

"I'm sure of it. From the woods across the west side of the lake outside the palace." Cephera told her. She was sitting with her sister drinking non alcoholic apple cider while her sister drank beer.

"How do you know he's just watching and not following you?" Her sister asked her. Cephera paused. She hasn't actually thought of that. She assumed he was just watching her from afar.

"I...I never thought of it like that." She said laying down her glass. "I've only ever seen him across the lake." She explained.

"For how long?" Seraphina inquired and shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"I dunno, months." Seraphina narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like this." She drank the rest of her beer and put the glass down.

"Don't like what?" Steve had approached them and Cephera gave him a soft smile.

"Someone's been watching and possibly following her on Mechanova." Seraphina explained.

"I thought you said that it was a relatively safe place." Steve pointed out.

"Yes but with enemies like Thanos it could be one of his men." Seraphina told him. Steve seemed to get the point.

"We set a trap then?" He offered.

"Perhaps." Cephera sighed. "I haven't told father yet. I'll tell him and see what he has to say." Seraphina looked at Steve who didn't seem to have a better idea as he only had half the story. Seraphina would explain it all in more detail later for now the party was ongoing and no one seemed ready to leave anytime soon. Seraphina tugged at her dress. She hated the damn thing. It was too girlie. She enjoyed dresses sometimes but they were usually sleek and sexy and she very rarely wore those either.

"So if we got married would I still be considered in line to be king?" Steve said trying to lighten the conversation. Seraphina shot him a look before responding.

"Don't even joke about marriage. My whole life I was expected to marry and have droves of children, I'd like a few years of a stable relationship before you bend on that knee." She warned him. Steve chuckled.

"Only a few years?" He teased. She glared at him.

"No more weddings for you. Puts ideas into your head." Steve laughed and forced her to her feet. He pulled her to the dance floor growling at him.

(Amelia)

Amelia enjoyed the wedding but she worried about her son left home with a babysitter. It had been the first time she had been separated from him since he was born aside from leaving him with Bruce. Bruce was also concerned as a first time father and often was checking his cell phone.

"He'll be asleep when we get home." He said to her. He had moved in with her into her place.

"I know." She said resting her head to his chest as they danced.

"Times going too fast." He commented. She agreed nodding her head. Amelia sighed and smiled. Herself and Bruce had been talking since Derrick was born and as both of them were already in their 30's they had decided that if they were to have another child they would want one soon so they could grow up with their brother. No one knew it yet but they were already trying for a second. They had talked about marriage but with Tony's wedding and then Thors they decided they would give it a few years before jumping into that. Right now parenthood was enough.

Amelia was hoping for a girl so she could have one of each where as Bruce insisted boys were easier to take care of. That wasn't something that bothered Amelia. She liked kids. She was good with children. "I'm glad Tony found a woman who could put up with his bull shit." Amelia commented with a soft giggle.

"You and me both. Pepper's an wonderful woman. Strong and confident. To tell you the truth I don't know what he would do with his business if she wasn't there to pretty much run everything. She's taken on the role of taking care of the company and honestly I think she'd doing a better job than Tony would have done." Bruce looked over at the couple. Tony was drunk completely at this point of the night and Pepper had a few but was still the one supporting him as they attempted to dance. To be fair he wasn't the only one drunk like that.

The best part of the night was when he dragged him mother in law off her ass to dance with him to footloose. Bruce thought the poor woman was going to pass out with his swinging her around the way he did. It was obvious his did it to annoy her but she couldn't complain as so far Tony had managed to keep his clothes on. The press had left hours ago as did many of the political people who had work early in the morning.

"You never did tell me how you befriended him." Amelia said out of the blue. She hadn't really thought about it until now.

"When Director Fury first called the avengers together three years ago for the incident in New York I met Tony for the first time. I liked that he didn't treat me with caution. We had a lot in common where our brains were concerned. Science and technology. I can't build things like Tony but I understand the mechanics. I guess we just hit it off." Bruce shrugged. "That's not to say I haven't had moments were I wanted to strangle him but I'm sure everyone gets those." Amelia laughed.

"I think we should say goodbye and get going." She had a hold on Bruce's hand already and led him across the floor to do just that.

**A/N: don't forget to vote vote vote for your pic of the next fic I write. Just go to my ffnet profile and find my poll there! Still lots of time to get your vote in!**


	89. Chapter 89

Not much has been going on so another time jump people!

Loki's dreamer: janes just worrying in general. Everyone knows the possibility of Thanos coming back is high.

Akera writer of the night: haha. Amelia and Bruce are defiantly a couple I am happy I brought together.

Miss Padawan: at the end of on of the chapters Odin gave a golden apple to Thor that would grant Jane immortality. I didn't write the part on where she ate it but I mentions it there. So yes she is immortal now.

Gfor098: creepy stalker adds more fun. Hehe

Doctor Loki love: I want you to know you're awesome and thanks again for the help at getting my muse rocking again! Stuff is starting t get crazy again...just a little.

Chapter 89

(Seven Month after Tony's wedding, one week before Thor's)

Cephera glared at the shadowy figure. "I know you're there!" She yelled suddenly feeling irritated. This could not be happening to her. She wanted to trust her father but she was afraid. He was notoriously known for doing things to help himself not others. She hoped that didn't completely extend to her and her overall happiness. He knew she would marry no one else but Loki. That she would never give up that one day he would come for her and yet he...

Cephera thought back to the previous day. The reason she was so restless this night. The news that brought her world spinning into an emotional wreck as she tried to put the pieces together.

(Flashback)

"He's still there." Cephera said to her father frustrated that seven month later the shadowy figure was still watching her. Her father repeated the same thing he said the last time she brought it up.

"Who wouldn't want to gaze and admire their future queen. If it bugs you so much stop going out on the balcony every night." She glared as he gave her a shrug.

"I have my reasons for going out there." She reminded him in return.

"Look Cephera I need to have a conversation with you." He said changing the subject completely and forcing her to take a seat. They were in a small gathering room but they were alone. "You have to trust me that what I am about to tell you is important to your future and trust that I would never do anything to compromise who you are or who you want to be." He said. She hated when he got serious. It made her completely nervous.

"It makes me nervous when you speak like that." She said looking up at him worried.

"Cephera I've been speaking with a family over in the western town of Cillia. I've made a decision that it's time for you to become queen but that also means it's time you married." Cephera was back on her feet immediately.

"What?!" She said with such force King Yorin stumbled backward. "Married?! Are you insane?" Her chest was heaving at the mere thought. "I'll marry no one but Loki. You know that!" She said exasperated.

"Cephera listen to me." He said grabbing hold of her arms tightly enough that it actually hurt. "Look at me. Look into my eyes. Do you think I would do anything that you would not want?" He asked seriously.

Cephera turned her eyes up to his and stared at him. She was glaring for a moment but he was giving her an odd look. Like he was silently trying to convey a message to her. "Loki is gone and you need a future. You need to trust my judgement." The words he spoke simply didn't match the look in his eyes and Cephera's stomach turned violently. She was confused as to whether or not she could trust him. The words he spoke were crazy but the look he gave her told her not to worry.

She remembered Loki's words in his letter 'When I return we will be married but the circumstance may be different.' She wondered if perhaps Loki was returning to her. He had the power to look different. But then again what if this marriage was just to get any unwanted attention off of her. Like the shadowy man. Perhaps her father didn't expect her to actually stay with this man when Loki returned. Maybe he made a deal with the family.

"I...I trust you..." She said fear tinting her voice. "But I'm afraid." She told him.

"I promise you, you have no reason to be afraid. You will remain happy you just need to trust my judgement." Cephera nodded numbly. Her mind racing and her heart pounding in her ears.

(Flashback end)

Cephera had been thinking long and hard about it and even if it was Loki, somehow this new man was Loki marrying him this way would be complicated. She would literally be living a lie. No one would believe she just fell in love with another man so quickly and that meant she'd have to act cold about this whole situation and Cephera was horrible at playing with lies. She had a hard enough keeping that letter to herself. She almost let the knowledge of it slip several times.

There was always the chance it wasn't Loki. In fact there was a huge chance it wasn't just because of the reasons she'd been thinking about. It was just too complicated to live such a lie and do it convincingly. So in the end she was left with why her father would marry her to anyone if it wasn't Loki. What was the plan behind it? Cephera wanted dearly to trust him but the mere thought of marrying someone who was not Loki for any reason sickened her.

For as long as Cephera stared at the shadow she knew was her stalker he stayed put. At no point did he attempt to move. She wasn't sure if she should commend him on his dedication or be completely freaked out by it. Right now she was so emotionally shuffled she didn't really feel much of anything regarding him.

She had agreed to meet this man she was to marry. Once a week she would see and spend time with him. Get to know him before they were to wed in four years time. Cephera usually looked forward to meeting new people but this time she felt apprehension and something akin to pity. If he didn't turn out to be Loki she knew she would forever look at this new man with prejudice that he was not the man for her. She would never give him a chance he really deserved no matter how nice he might turn out to be.

"I'm going to bed now!" She yelled across the air to her stalker and licked out her tongue before retreating into her room.

(Natasha)

"Shush." Natasha hushed Clint who was getting a little loud in his noises as he thrust inside her.

"Ah fuck. I can't help it." He hissed into her ear. "You feel so damn good." Natasha grinned a sexy grin and kissed him to muffle his continuous sounds. She loved Clint to pieces but with two children in the condo it was difficult to have wild, loud kinky sex. Having kids totally changed how you got your freak on, they learned that early on with Dory who woke in the middle of the night and came into the room without knocking half asleep. Luckily they had both been under the covers and she was too sleepy to question what was happening. It was the quickest time Clint lost his hard on when little Dory asked to sleep with them after having a nightmare. At four years old she was finally speaking with her voice. It was soft and sometimes hard to hear but she could speak she also only did so when she was sleepy or cranky.

Clint broke the kiss to take a long breath of air as he grew closer to his end. Natasha had met her end twice already. It was nice being a woman. Multiply orgasms were wonderful. Clint hung his head near her shoulder and when his sounds become loud again he buried his mouth against her neck and his hips thrust into her hard and erratic as he came. He took another deep breath when he settled down and dropped to the side.

"Damn that's so hard." He said wiping his brow.

"What? Keeping quiet?" She chuckled.

"It's not funny. You know how hard it is to finish when every second thought is 'am I being to loud for the kids?'." Natasha continued to laugh. She didn't have a problem being quiet. She could be loud if she wanted to but she could contain it. Clint however had a difficult time with that.

"At least you reached your end." She said to him her laugh dwindling to a chuckle.

"With a lot of effort." He rolled so he was on his back. Natasha's ears perked up as her son Clay began his throaty crying over the monitor.

"That's my cue." She said giving Clint's ass a playful smack.

"At least we finished this time." He mused as she wrapped a bathrobe around herself and made her way to Dory and Clay's shared bedroom. Now a little over a year old he was standing in his crib and wailing. He'd been dreaming again. She could tell by his big wide eyes. Natasha picked him up. It took her a while to get used to this part. As her son was most defiantly a special he always managed to project his dream to her when he was upset.

Now that he was a little older she managed to sit down with him clinging to her before she felt her mind shift and her eyes close on their own. She was in space. Stars surrounding her, the only light among the darkness. In the distance she could see a planet of some sort appear. She wasn't familiar with it. It seemed to shine making the surface difficult to see. Soon she was surrounded by aliens she also hadn't seen before. Their weapons waving about in the air on a ship of some kind. Like any dream the changes were confusing and didn't make sense. She was lucky the dream was bigger chunks than usual. The planet she had been looking at exploded and after a bright shining light erupted and disappeared the planet was gone. Nothing remained.

Natasha opened her eyes her head spinning. Clay was silent now and drifting back to sleep in her arms. Clint and Natasha had spoken about it and decided that once Clay was old enough they would allow Amelia to give him better control over his ability so that perhaps he could use his sight on demand rather than at random. They had learned from other kids that sometimes this didn't work as their ability only worked one way. Clay might always be plagued by dream he couldn't control but maybe he'd be able to view them better. Natasha could only hope. She catalogued everything she saw in case something should be of importance.

She put Clay back to sleep and looked to Dory who slept through it all. Sometimes she did and sometimes she would wake but Natasha was happy she was still asleep tonight. She left the room and popped out her ipad. Clint read over her notes on the dream and looked at her. "An alien attack on some other planet." He said.

"Not one I've ever seen from pictures." She noted. "Somewhere else. I'll have Coulson take me through our database. If it's in the outer realms it's unlikely we'll have a match in our systems." She told him.

"That's the first dream he's had like that." He commented a little concerned.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder if his other dreams have come and gone and this is the new future." She replied biting her lip. Sometimes they never saw or heard anything to indicate his dreams predicted anything but other times they had. Like when the children's ward was attack while he was still in her womb. She often thought he didn't just see the future of those she knew but perhaps people she didn't. If that was the case there was no way to prevent every dream and that was something they would have to teach him as he grew. He couldn't save everyone but he was doing a world of good for those he could.

**A/N: my muse is back everyone! Lots of stuff in store for you guys!**

**And as always go to my Fanfiction net profile and vote for my next fic!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Haha ok people amusing story. Was trying to think of a name for a guy in this story and until I could think of a name I used a place holder that said (name here). Well after a while I kinda looked at that and was like fuck it. Everyone I'd like you to meet Nameer(Nay Mere) if you run it together it almost sounds like name here. Lol. Oh the strange way my mind works. Well onto the chapter. **

Poodle warriors: it was a nice little twist :P

Twifan1987: I'm not sure to what part you are referring but I hope this helps. Everyone is under the assumption that Cephera thinks loki is with the collector. She has not told anyone she had gotten a letter and knows differently. Her father is doing his best to keep that lie going as they worry they are being watched by the enemy and don't want all their careful planning to keep Loki alive and well to be ruined. Does this help?

Kurai tenshi015: yes having kids is certainly a life changer. As for the arranged marriage well...you'll see.

Gfor098: no one knows what Natasha's son power is as he's really too young to tell completely but yes he does tell a future, he dreams possible futures and not all of them will come true as the world is constantly changing.

Loki's dreamer: I love the question I have you asking yourself. :P

Doctor Loki love: yeah living a lie is hard. And that's right loki isn't suppose to use magic for fear of being found. :P

Chapter 90

Cephera stood poised and looking outwardly calm for the arrival of her future intended. A man by the name of Nameer Tavor. She was interested to see what he looked like as all Mechanovian men had both an alien form, or rather their real form, and a human like form. She was interested to see which he would present himself to her in. Her father was next to her in his large menacing dark skinned and blue flaming hair form. Cephera was used to seeing everyone around her in these everyday forms.

The hour was approaching and finally she heard the echo of footsteps. Cephera craned her neck to see the archway better. She wanted to get a look at him and see if she could tell whether it was actually Loki or not. A man approached. A very handsome man. He wasn't as tall as her father and his skin was a light green color with his hair a dark blond and dark black eyes. Cephera almost choked as this man was built like a model. Did her father deliberately choose this insanely pretty man. Cephera sighed. Something told her this was going to be a very long day.

When he reached them he stood at attention like all those greeting the royals here. "My King, Princess." He said and Cephera felt her lip quiver as she tried to contain a laugh. His voice didn't match the face. It sounded like his balls were continuously being squeezed as it was somewhat squeaky. She glanced away as she attempted to contain her polite ladylike self. Her father elbowed her.

"Greetings Namere Tavor. Your journey must have been a harsh one coming through the crystal forest. You must be hungry." She said what King Yorin had told her to say.

"I thank you both for having me and yes I am quite hungry." He said smiling. He had a nice smile but all Cephera could concentrate on was his damn voice. It was one of those moments when someone was having such a hard time not laughing that she couldn't even speak at that time. It was a sin for her to laugh at him when he was born that way and she felt bad but it seemed her funny button was already triggered and she could hardly contain it.

"My handmaiden Tyanna will show you to the place I've chosen for us to eat and I'll be along shortly. I need to prepare myself." Cephera said as calmly as possible.

"You're too kind Princess Cephera." He replied a spark of amusement lighting up his eyes before he followed her handmaiden. Cephera turned to her father and when she was sure Nameer was out of ear shot she died. She buried her face in his side unable to control her laughter.

"Really it's not that funny." He told her.

"I know...I just...he just...it's just that..." She couldn't find the proper words to defend her silly actions. "Give me...a second!" She said wiping her face with her dress sleeves. "Did you know?" She asked calmly after a moment.

"I knew." He chuckled. "He's very nice. Don't judge him." Her father warned her.

"I would never judge it's just gonna take some getting used too." She said feeling ashamed of her laughter.

"And to make you feel better I laughed once too." He finally said shoving her in the direction she was meant to go in. Cephera shook her head at him for making her feel bad and licked out her tongue before taking a breath and gaining back her poise before heading to the room set up for the two of them to dine and get to know each other. Perhaps by the end of all this she will have made a new friend.

Cephera entered the room and saw Nameer already sitting down. Cephera gave him a smile and joined him. "It's ok princess." He said to her confusing her slightly. "You are not the first to be taken back by my voice and you won't be the last." He gave her a friendly wink and she flushed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It will just take some getting used to." He nodded.

"Do not feel the need to feel awkward. Do not look at this as two people forced to get to know one another for a marriage but perhaps we should first attempt a friendship." He said as a salad was placed before himself and her.

Cephera beamed a smile. "I was just thinking the same thing." She said pleased with the offer.

"Nothing is set in stone. Perhaps one day between now and then your one true love will return." Cephera was starting her salad when he said this and she paused.

"You know about Loki?" She questioned.

"Your father made me aware of the fact that your heart belongs to another and may never waiver." He said politely.

"I'm afraid he's right and I'm sorry about that as that puts you in a tough spot." She looked down at her plate.

"I am not worried. Like I said we will work on being friends and worry about everything else later. As your friend I will be happy for you however this ends." Cephera felt an appreciative smile cross her face.

"Thank you." She told him. With that out of the way Cephera proceeded to ask about Nameer's life in Cillia. Apparently he hadn't the head for politics or market stuff as his parents did but he always wanted to be a fighter and hoped to join her fathers army to protect the royal family at all costs. He spoke to her without the assumption he would one day marry her and be a king and she found it pleasing to feel comfortable during their chat. If this was how their meetings would be she could totally be friends with this guy while figuring out a way to not have to marry him in four years time. A thought occurred to her then, did her sister know about all of this and if not what would she think?

(Amelia)

Bruce had stayed home to take care of Derrick today as Amelia headed into SHIELD. She was smiling all the way to the children's ward but when she got there the guards were not at their posts and she could hear a ruckus down one of the halls. She took off at a run and found one guard lying on the floor and the other pinned to a wall by an invisible force.

"I'm more powerful." One of the older boys were yelling at another his age. They were both ten, Jason and James. This was not the first fight to break out between the kids. With no threat around to keep there minds on other things attitudes were clashing and arrogance was rising high as the kids were training.

"What's going on here?" Amelia said sternly. "Jason put down the guard now!" She demanded. Jason let the guard go on command alone.

"Miss Harris." He said surprised.

"I've warned you guys before about fighting among are all a team. When or if the times comes that your powers are needed it won't be any one power that saves us but a team effort." She reminded them. "There is no fighting in this facility among each other. You have no point to be proven to others." She stayed stern despite the ashamed looks now on their faces.

"We're sorry." James said.

"Lets put this behind us. Come on to the training room." She waved her hand for them to leave the hall.

"You got this?" The guard asked her. She nodded.

"Sorry about that." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Kids will be kids, with or without powers." His words struck her as so completely truthful and she appreciated his outlook. They both moved back to their post as the first one helped his partner up who was just stunned. Amelia turned and rounded up the rest of the kids and moved to the training room.

She paired them in groups of age and powers similar to each other. They had gotten to the point now that the only way to really get used to their powers was to use it against one another but not in a harmful way. They did back and forth sparring like hand to hand combatants would do only they were using power against power. Going on age helped with the energy levels they could exert against one another and keeping the power similar saw to an evened out match. The teenagers joined them over seeing those in their own ability range to help them get the most out of their training and to help Amelia keep an eye on everyone.

It was amazing the array of powers. Frost, ice, lightening, arcane, different strengths, mind powers in which some could be used in battle and others only worked for the person who owned them. Like Dory's power to speak to people in their heads and to see the world from how they view it. Power of suggestion was a big one but none quite like Amelia's. Some could make others feel things like Chuck and his pain or some can make others cry with a mere thought. She had seen people who could change their forms into animals, or objects and those who could grow extra limbs. People who could run and jump at crazy speeds and heights and many, many more.

This was how everyday went now at SHIELD. They had their own little army of 'specials' but Amelia had grown a certain amount of respect and truth in SHIELD. She had never been treated unkindly at any time by them. They were six days away from Thor's wedding and there was excitement over it. Those who had become close to Thor had been invited to Asgard to celebrate the union. Amelia herself was very excited to see this city eternal.

The rest of her day consisted of physical training with the kids, moving in to lunch and then the kids went to normal schooling classes, then supper and afterwards Amelia had time to herself to do anything she liked. She usually used this time to train herself but today she went home early. She stopped into the drug store along the way to pick up a pregnancy test. Her and Bruce had been trying for the past year to get pregnant but so far they hadn't had any luck, however her period was late but it had only been by two days and she couldn't help but be slightly excited for it.

She would wait another few days before trying the test. Their son Derrick, who was a year and a half old, had not displayed any signs of having any power and Bruce didn't think he would. Amelia was somewhat happy about it. Having powers was a huge responsibility and sadly it was still frowned down upon by the 'normal' people. Amelia was determined to not let her son become that way. To not become one of those people who judge from fear. She would fight for and always defend others with power. She saw the looks she got when people thought she was normal and then they found out she was 'special'. It was sad how the world was judgemental this way but it was always how the world was. They could change some people's minds but not everyone's. Amelia was happy with whatever mind she could change and not by using her power but simple by having them understand that they were all the same despite one having an ability.

**Almost forgot, don't forget if you haven't already voted go to my Fanfiction net profile and vote for the Fanfiction you'd like to see me write next!**


	91. Chapter 91

Gfor098: thanks. I was happy with his name in the end. Haha

Twifan1987: glad I could help. I love how I'm making your brain work to figure out the mystery nightly visitor. ;P

Doctor Loki love: nope Nameer is not Loki but he seems very nice :P as for Amelia and Bruce well who knows what I got planned next.

Loki's dreamer: he is totally different. Defiantly friend material. Haha

Dawn: when is Loki coming back...is he ever coming back? Hmmm. :P and I'm evil and I know I'm killing you.

Akera writer of the night: :( she'll be fine.

Chapter 91

Cephera followed the small trail that led to the lake with Shiaji jumping under her feet through the twigs and grass. Across this part of the lake she could see the spot her stalker would stand nightly. As it wasn't anywhere near night he was not there. She frequented this spot often as the water here was free of debris and made a nice swimming area. She wasn't afraid of this so called stalker but she was curious if he watched her at all during other times of day. At this time she didn't care as she sat down on one of the large smooth rocks. She peered into the water at the soft sandy bottom of the shallow end near the edge and found the bottom to look odd.

Cephera shuffled forward off her rock to kneel closer to the small overhang. It was difficult to see due to the small ripples in the water made by the tiny fish but in the sand beneath the waters was a message. The fish so small they didn't move the sands and she wondered how long the message had been there. She tilted her head to the side trying to make sense of what it said. _'I ma syawla gnihctaw, ikol'_. Cephera wondered for a moment if it was perhaps another language. She looked at it straining her eyes to look past the shiny surface of the lake when her eyes finally saw the last word which wasn't actually a word but a name. Loki! The words were written backwards. 'I am always watching, Loki'.

Cephera felt her heart speed up and she was so tempted to look around but knew she wouldn't see him. He was watching her. He knew she'd be there. She hadn't been there for a few days and that message could have been more than a day old but the fact it was there was proof that loki was alive and somewhere nearby. Cephera tried her best not to get emotional. She knelt up and looked across the lake to the other side and wondered if her stalker was Loki? To be fair she couldn't really see him that well when she had seen him that one time. She had been so sure at the time that it wasn't him but now she questioned it. It was Loki who told her to go to her balcony every night and look to the stars and now this message. Perhaps her nightly visitor was Loki.

Cephera felt as though she might be jumping into this thought too fast but she couldn't help it. Knowing that the chances of it being him was bigger she felt liberated with just the knowledge of knowing she could at least see him and know he still lived and he could see her. Cephera pulled off her dress until she was in her underdress. She climbed down into the water her feet messing up the message below. There was no need to leave it there for another to find. She swam out and across to the other side and climbed back out. She couldn't help herself she lightly touched the tree where her stalker would usual stand and peered around in hopes to find something else but she saw nothing.

She wanted to tear everything apart looking for anything belonging to Loki but halted herself. She had to remain calm. She had to remembered why he was hiding to begin with. Cephera sighed and back up. She turned and dived back into the lakes crystal clear waters and resurfaced further out into the more open part of the lake. She didn't dare travel further as in the very depths of the lake were creatures that could and would cause her harm. Where she was now was too small an inlet for them to swim into and this is where she stayed.

She sank below the surface and peered into the blackness yards out from where she was. Treading water and waiting. She'd seen the beasts of this lake. Large creatures resembling the crocodiles of earth with one large eye and many rows of large teeth. The first time she'd seen them had been with her sister and they had frightened her but she no longer feared them. In the dark distance traveling downward she could see a faint movement but nothing more. Could be anything. Curiosity sated as to what she might see below she resurfaced and floated on her back a moment to stare up at the sun. She wondered if Loki knew about Nameer and if it was all part of a bigger plan. She wished she knew more. She hated being in the dark but it was a necessity she knew no one liked.

She took her time enjoying the waters a while longer before climbing out. She sat upon the same rock she had first sat on, the message now completely destroyed, and she sang to herself. Perhaps Loki was out there right now in the forest listening to her sing. Perhaps he would stand there and close his eyes to her voice. She hoped he was okay if he was in the forest. She knew that there were creatures in forest that could also be dangerous. Her sister and herself had once gone on an adventure into the Crystal Forest and it had been the last time they went unaccompanied. Cephera might not have spent much time on Mechanova but she spent enough to know the danger zones and its limits.

When the sun had dried her off she slipped back into her dress and followed the narrow path back out with her guardian at her heels. She went from there to the market streets greeting people as she walked by them. "Princess!" She heard a familiar hefty voice call out to her. She turned and saw the fruit cart vender Dyl. He was holding a basket and was waving her over. Smiling she skipped back to him.

"Good evening Dyl." She said. She made an effort to know everyone's name. The people surely appreciated it.

"Fresh picked this morning." He told her holding out the basket. "A gift from my family to yours." He handed the basket over and she took it gratefully. She could smell the variety of fresh fruits wafting off the basket.

"Thank you." She said. She had learned a long time ago you didn't try and say no. You respected their choice to hand over such gifts. Her father once told her that gifts didn't really happen often but he was convinced she was touching his people like no one else before her. They were accepting her for the oddity she was.

"My pleasure. May you, your sister and your father live many, many days into a happy future." She gave his arm a gentle appreciative pat before heading off again. She explored what was new in the market and then traveled back to the palace. Dark would be approaching soon. Her father greeted her in the entryway.

"What have you brought home now?" He asked her taking the basket and looking in. "Ugh. More fruit. Why can't you bring home something worth while...like alcohol and whores." Cephera rolled her eyes and pinched him.

"Fruit is my favourite." She reminded him.

"Exactly, your favourite, what about my favourite? I'm the king? Have they forgotten about me?" Cephera couldn't help but laugh. She didn't respond to him as he was clearly just playing with her. She pinched him again and ran off taking her basket of goodies with her to her room. She jumped up on her bed and began to rummage through the fruit. She tossed a teardrop, a fruit resembling earths pear, to Shiaji who caught it and eagerly ate it. She herself found a new fruit she hadn't seen before and sat back to enjoy. The item was slightly bitter but not enough to turn her. It left a sweet after taste in her mouth when she was finished.

When she was ready she cleaned up, slipped on her night dress and walked out to her balcony. Her shadow stalker was already there and she stared at the space in wonder. Was he Loki? She dearly hoped so. She leaned down with one elbow on the stone wall and her knuckles under her cheek. Her other arm laying along the cold stone just chilling out. The moon was rising high and the lake was shining in its moonlighted reflection. Cephera found herself smiling and more so when something on the water began to light up. As the moon moved small moon buds that had been placed into the water began to bloom with their small shining centers glowing. To anyone on the ground they would see a wonderful display of flowers blooming but at her vantage point Cephera saw what it truly was. The higher the moon rose the more she saw.

Illuminated in the purposely placed flowers were the words 'always watching'. His name didn't accompany the words this time but she knew without a doubt that the message was from Loki. The moon's movements made the flowers dim as its moonlight move directly off them and the message disappeared but there was more. A letter lit up one after the other until the moon was in its rightful spot high in the sky and no more flowers were left to shine. IKOL. Loki spelled backwards. She saw the shadow shift and Cephera felt her wet cheeks. She hadn't realized she'd begun to cry. She began laughing a happy laugh and wiped away her tears. This day could not have been better under the circumstances.

(Jane)

Jane stood on the round block set out for the last touches of her wedding dress to be done. The Asgardian silk clinging to her in soft waves. The dress itself was a cascade of brilliant white and golden silks and ribbons. The ribbons mostly at the waist in an intricate weave to created a sash. An embroidery was along its train and the hem. The dress coming very close to her belly before letting loose at the bottom. The front coming down in hoops of silk and hanging along her shoulder. The sleeves coming to her wrists and clasped there with bracers worn by the queen herself on her wedding day.

Jane had never worn something so extravagant in her life. The dress looked as though it would weight over a ton but in fact it was extremely light weight. Darcy had joined her in Asgard for this. Darcy was looking Jane over like she was crazy. "Wow it's...so big." Darcy said looking her up and down.

"It beautiful." Jane said feeling the fabric.

"I'm never getting married. To much planning and fabric." Darcy said eating the tart she'd been given. "The food here is awesome." She told Jane. Jane laughed.

"One day." Jane said taking a deep breath. "One day and I'll be.." She paused. Who would she be? Wives didn't seem to take the same names here as on earth.

"And you'll be a princess." Darcy finished for her.

"No." Queen Frigga walked into the room and Darcy wiped her mouth fast with the back of her sleeve and got to her feet to bow. Jane chuckled. "She'll be queen." Frigga has stopped near Jane and smiled up at her. "Odin takes to his sleep after your wedding." She told Jane. Jane swallowed. She had known it but with the impending day literally only 24 hours away she felt nervous. What if she didn't make a good queen? "Don't be afraid. I'll always be here for guidance. No woman is ever truly ready to take on the responsibility of being a queen as no man is ever really ready to be a king. You both have much to learn." Frigga was always so reassuring and Jane was very grateful for her presence.

"I know." Jane replied softly. "We'll do our best." She promised.

"Umm..." Darcy interrupted the moment. "Is there by chance any more tart?" She asked gesturing to her empty plate. Frigga chuckled and nodded.

"I'll have another piece fetched for you." She told her grinning. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Finally one of my sons are getting married." She said this with a tone of saddened happiness.

"We will keep Loki in our hearts during the ceremony." Jane told Frigga stepping down to touch the current queen. "We all wish for his safe return someday." Frigga nodded placing a hand over Janes with a smile.

**Vote on my Fanfiction net profile for the next upcoming fic you'd like to see me write :)**


	92. Chapter 92

Loki's dreamer: they can't be together because if Thanos finds out he was tricked then all deals are off and he will attack earth and Asgard. They are trying to find another way to deal with Thanos.

Gfor098: wedding bells are ringing.

Kurai tenshi015: yeah I thought messages were a cute way to let her know he's there.

Doctor Loki love: he is on Mechanova, hidden. Frigga will always be there to help Thor and Jane through.

**A friend said that ffnet was having trouble with the reviews posting so for anyone not mentioned I didn't get the review. Love you all though!**

Chapter 92

Everyone from earth had arrived early to make sure they found their way to the palace and as personal friends to Thor they would get front row seats to the wedding of the year. As Thor was preparing for his entrance in an hours time his friends, the warriors three and Sif met them at the Byfrost. Tony arrived with two dates, his beautiful wife Pepper and his friend Cephera. Natasha and Clint of course came together as did Amelia and Bruce, Seraphina and Steve. Seraphina wasn't as impressed as she had been to Asgard already but everyone else were blown away by the city.

Everybody in Asgard turned up for the wedding. Not only was the throne room crowded but so where the balconies above. The room itself was so crowded that the people extended all the way back down the staircase that led outside. Even though those people would not see what was going on they stayed anyway in hopes to catch a glimpse of the new king and queen and to show their respects.

Servants had been working all night long into the wee hours of the morning to get everything prepared and decorated for today's special events. The kitchen staff had been working overtime to accommodate the large amount of people that would need to be fed during the banquet and the party thereafter. It was not unusual for celebrations such as this to continue on into the next morning and possibly into the next day. Thor had only felt a little nervous when he first woke afraid that not everything would go as planned. But now that he was awake, fed and getting dressed he felt all that worry disappear

Thor's biggest wish was that on this day Loki could have been there. He had hoped that the day he became king that Loki would agree to become his personal adviser. Thor joined his father on the pedestal were the throne had once been. The throne itself had been moved to make room for the nuptials. Odin looked at the Thor and smiled at him proudly. Thor had been afraid he would never see the day that he would wed Jane. Now that that day had arrived he couldn't be happier.

After everything that had happened and possibly everything that would happen in the future they needed this happiness. Being together brought him strength and the need and the will to keep pushing forward against his enemies. Once his father would fall into the Odinsleep, Thor had every intention in carrying out the plans to eventually set Loki free. Though at this point those plans were very little as not much was known about the enemy or what their plans were in return. However on this day Thor did not worry about such things. The only thing he was worried about was forgetting to say the right thing when Odin told him to say it. He'd been to many Asgardian weddings and the nuptials were always the same but still Thor worried he would forget his lines.

Soon horns sounded signalling the start of the beginning of Thor's new life. Jane came up the stairs through the throngs of people escorted by the only man worthy of that post, Erik Selvig. He looked very shape dressed in Asgardian attire, armour and all. It actually seem to take years off his face as he looked proud to he doing this for her. Behind her was a small group of girls who would become her personal handmaidens and servants. Hand picked by the queen.

Jane looked stunning in her dress as he knew she would. His heart swelling as he thought to himself all men would envy his marriage to this queen. Jane was looking straight ahead her eyes never wavering off her destiny. When she ascended the stairs Erik passed her over to Odin and gave Thor a pat on his elbow before taking his spot to stand on the staircase. Odin smiled at Jane and removed from his arm an ancient piece of cloth.

"Join hands." Odin told them both and they did so. Odin wrapped the cloth around their joined hands and spoke again. "This sash is a symbol of your union, used by our ancestors to join two people in matrimony for as long as we Asgardian's existed. Today we join together our future king and queen." He looked from one to the other as he spoke. "Thor, my son, do you choose Jane to help see you through your hardships, to love you, cherish you now and forever." Odin asked.

"I do!" Thor said loudly making Jane's smile grow wider.

"And Jane, same question." Odin said forgoing all the usual seriousness to enlightening her Midgardian upbringing.

"I do." Jane replied squeezing Thor's hand under the cloth. Odin nodded.

"Together as one repeat after me." He directed. "I will be your salvation, when you need it I will lift you up." Odin began. The words were repeated. "Whilst I am at your side you will never want for anything if I can help it. I will give my all to you each and every passing day for you are my other half." Again they repeated Thor trying his best to say it right. Odin gave a nod and Frigga stepped forward.

"As the goddess of marriage I sanctify this union. I give my blessing onto my son Thor and my new daughter Jane, may you live together in peace." Frigga said removing the sash and handing Thor a ring. Thor took the ring carefully and placed it on Janes wedding finger. The same was done with Thor as Jane was handed her ring for him.

"From this day forth I announce to all those present and may it be seen throughout the worlds that you are husband and wife." Odin made a hand gesture and it was Jane who stepped up to Thor and kissed him before he could think to do so. Thor was amused and returned the kiss.

XxX

"Gratz Blondie." Tony said with a hearty smack to Thor's arm.

"Thank you." Thor replied ignoring Tony's use of his pet names that he gave to everyone. He seemed to be running out as Thor had heard that one before. So far everyone had gotten their congratulations in as Thor made his rounds to greet every guest in person before the food was served.

Jane was at his side the entire time taking in everything. Compliments of course were a continuous stream and Jane herself wasn't used to so many. All of Asgard were celebrating within the confine of the banquets halls and outside all over. People toasting to the newlyweds. Thor was more than excited to start this new life. Tomorrow was his first day as King but that thought he set aside to have fun.

And fun he had. They ate, drank and danced the night away until the time came for the new couple to be bedded. Jane's new handmaidens placed the wedding crown on Jane's head and with Frigga they all followed Thor to his new chambers. Their chambers. They walked inside as Frigga helped Jane loosen the binding of her dress and slip out of it to stand in her underdress. Thor removed his armour which was taken by one of the maids. Thor came to stand before Jane reaching up and removing the crown and handing it to Frigga. Years ago the consummation of a marriage used to be watched by all present but now such traditions were no longer in place. Frigga ushered the girls out to leave himself and Jane in private.

Thor didn't take time for words. He kissed his new wife passionately his hands running through her hair to release it from its decorative updo. She giggled and lifted his tunic. Their kiss broke as she removed it and he removed her underdress. Below she still wore her Midgardian under garments but as this was not their first time together intimately Thor was no stranger to those. He easily unhooked her bra with one hand and ravishing her neck with kisses. Her fingers pulling the ties of his pants, freeing them from his hips and falling to the floor.

Thor groaned low as her hand found his erection and her fingers wrapped around him. Jane knew what to do regarding him. She stroked him lovingly as he walked backward with her toward the bed. The only article of clothing left to remove being her underwear. Thor lay down first allowing Jane to do as she pleased. She smiled kneeling down between his legs and bending forward to gently suck the head of his cock.

Thor groaned once more closing his eyes and enjoying the way her lips felt sliding down over the ridged of his cock and her hand as it accompanied her. Her tongue swirling at the top before taking him fully again. She continued to bob and suck until he stopped her. "Stand." He said. She did, only she stood on the bed. Thor knelt up and pulled down her undies but before they even made it to her ankles he had buried his tongue into the soft patch of hair between her thighs and found her clit.

Jane moaned shimmying to get her underwear down so she could spread her legs further. His arms the only thing keeping her stable on the soft mattress under her feet. One of his hands kneading her butt cheek while his tongue did its work. Tasting her in long strides and then short bursts of quick flicks. Jane had one hand on his strong shoulder and the other in his hair.

Finally Thor gripped his arm further up around her waist and pulled her down and around to lay under him. Spreading her legs he traced his hand back down across her buttocks and under her leg to wrap one up around his own butt while he settled his cock against her and pushed inside her heat. They moaned in unison as he entered her. Thor pulled back and in as he began a steady rhythm he knew they would both enjoy. His hips rising and falling between her thighs as he looked down into the face of his wife.

He kissed her as he took her moving about the bed as time moved on. Soon she was on her side and he was behind her sliding in and out of her womanhood with one arm curled around her waist and his kisses on her ear. These movements were slow but the spooning felt very intimate. Thor enjoyed each thrust and every sound it caused her until he drew closer. He shifted down a little and away from her back so he could thrust into her a little harder, a little faster. He did so grunting and holding her hips steady. He kept going until he spilled his seed. Tonight there was nothing to protect her womb from invasion. Tonight marked the beginning of creating an heir of their own.

Thor withdrew and Jane turned and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her as close as he could get her. "Get some sleep." He told her. "We will need our energy for tomorrow." Jane smiled and nodded curling against him and closing her eyes. Thor rested his chin on top of her head and closed his own. When he fell asleep he dreamt of Jane heavy with one child while he played with another. He dreamt of happy times with Jane at his side. The future was still uncertain but Thor would do his best to bring about a happiness for all. He had a plan in mind for the future though it required much sacrificing for the selected few of earth and the armies of Asgard. Thanos would see his end if he could help it and Thor would have his brother back so that he could watch his brother be married and share the same kind of happy life Thor had now.

** Time is running out. Don't forget to get your vote in for my next Fanfiction! Just go to my profile and find the poll Link there. **


	93. Chapter 93

**Note: You'll notice I've used an * for some of the dialogue in this chapter and will be continuing to use it instead of the normal ". This is to signify when one is speaking with their mind and when they are talking out loud. I thought it would be easier then always confirming that they spoke with their mind after everything that's said. Lol**

Loki's dreamer: everyone is getting a happy something...well almost.

Poodle warriors: I thought the messages would be a nice touch. Yay weddings all around.

Gfor098: I have no idea how many chapter a little over 100 I'd say to wrap it all up.

Doctor Loki love: :) happy times for now

Chapter 93

(Seven months after Thor's wedding)

Cephera was actually excited to see Nameer when he arrived on his weekly visit. In the passed seven months Thor had been working very diligently as king and had set in place an alliance between their realms much like their fathers had. As Cephera had been mostly given reign over the decisions she chose to go forth with the constriction of the connection between the kingdoms by use of the Byfrost.

She'd been traveling back and forth to visit her friends and those who would have become her family and they gave her freedom to use Loki's room to stay if she wished and his tower to her hearts content. She spent many days in his room reading the many books on his shelves he might have once read. He was still leaving secret messages from him to her along the trail to the lake and within the lake itself. She would peer at him as he stood within the shadows of his tree. She had new hope and today she had even more.

"Nameer!" She cried happily. "I'm glad you're here." She said. She'd long gotten over his voice and she enjoyed his company very much but only as a friend but he was a great friend.

"I'm always happy to he here." He told her smiling.

"Come." She said grabbing his large wrist that her small hand hardly could cover. "I need your help." She insisted and he followed her at a swift stride as she jogged outside to the far off courtyard built to receive the Byfrosts energies. She stood inside the circle. "Come. You're joining me in Asgard today." She told him beckoning him into the courtyards stone center with her.

"Asgard!" Nameer said looking at her in wonder. Everyone in Mechanova was curious about the realm eternal but only the royals could travel the path. Cephera had asked Thor ahead of time if she could bring Nameer with her. She trusted him as she had decided she would one day grant him his wish to serve in their army and what she had planned would one day help with that. She nodded and rushed Nameer toward here waving her hand excitedly. He stepped inside and she took his hand. She called to Heimdell and the Byfrost opened above them and whisked them away.

XxX

Cephera was greeted by Jane and Thor who wanted to meet this friend of hers. She quickly introduced them and then continued to pull him toward her main goal. Up the spiral staircase they traveled until they reached Loki's tower room. One would think a tower would be small but Loki's was actually very large. She had never gone outside to look at it from there but the way Nameer was looking around made her think about its size now.

Bookshelves covered each wall not occupied for other things such as the alchemy table and Loki's large oak desk. A small dry storage room with its door closed was in the corner where all the dry alchemy ingredients were kept. A long spice like rack for all the liquid ingredients. Even cupboards filled with different tools could be found above one of the smaller shelves.

"Wow." Nameer said clearly impressed with the room.

"This is...was Loki's tower." She told him. "I've been teaching myself alchemy here for the past four months." She said. That was how long the Byfrost had been active for and she used her time in Asgard wisely. After all she had a plan. Her plan consisted of one fact. The fact no one could speak of Loki as though he were alive and well and her idea stemmed primarily from that. She soon realized if she could succeed in her creation she could also open up more opportunities. That's where Nameer came in. He was her test subject.

Cephera wasted no time going to the work table and slipping on a padded leather glove. She carefully removed the bubbling glass bottle of blue liquid from the flame and set it in a basin she filled with ice cold water she'd fetched on her way up there. "What are we doing exactly?" He asked eyeing her and the beaker.

"I've made a potion and I need someone to test it with me." She said smiling cheerily. He looked a little apprehensive.

"Why me?" He asked worried.

Cephera couldn't help but giggle. The longer he knew her he actually was beginning to treat her less like a royal and more like a friend. As apposed to always agreeing with her he actually had begun to speak his mind. "Because it was ready today and as my trusted friend I figured you'd like to help." She said adding the guilt trip with as well as the reassurance they were indeed friends. He eyed the beaker and then back to her. Finally he nodded.

"It's not going to turn me into something is it?" He asked as she tested the temperature for a safe drinking level.

"Oh god no nothing like that." She said shaking her head. "You'll see what it does. It requires two people or more to work so I'll be taking it too." She grabbed the bottle by the slim stem and tipped out small amounts of the contents into a whole wrack of small glass vials. She made sure each had the same amount and corked all those not going to be used at this time before handing one over to her friend and taking one for herself.

"I must ask princess that you are 100% sure this is safe. Not just for my safety but yours as well." He asked taking the vial.

"I am." She said tipping back the bottle and quickly consuming its contents. "Mostly." She added after she had already downed it. Nameer glared at her last statement but as she had already downed hers he was left with only the choice of joining her. He drank the potion in one go. He stood waiting for her to speak or at least for something to happen. She thought he looked funny as he began to tap his foot.

*Nameer* She said using the potion she'd created to open a connection between their minds not there before without direct magic. Nameer turned his head to look at her surprised as he realized she'd used thoughts only.

"How did you..?" She stopped his words.

*Just think what it is you want to say and to whom you want to say it to. Anyone who has drank this potion is a potential correspondent.* She explained to him the smile never leaving her face. It had worked. Her potion worked. She didn't know if the effects were long lasting like she hoped but she would soon find out.

*Like this.* Nameer answered back. Cephera hopped on her feet excitedly.

*Just like that.* She said.

*Princess this is amazing." He said.

*Yes it is.* Cephera agreed. *Think of the potential. We can now plot and plan against our enemies and they won't know a thing.* She told him and he nodded. She'd been thinking how much she'd learned simply by having dealt with the collector. He'd had so many spies and foiled so much of their plans that this would have come in handy then but she learned from those mistakes. An unspoken plan was the best plan. *I have to tell Thor!* She turned and Nameer grabbed her arm but not harshly.

*Princess I must tell you something first. I feel you should know now before anything else.* Nameer gazed at her with serious eyes and for a moment she worried about what it was he wanted to say but she stayed to listen all the same. *Your Loki lives.* He said. Cephera was taken aback. Of all the people who would know about Loki she hadn't expected Nameer.

*I know. He left me a letter but it told me only that things were not as I thought they were.* she admitted. *How do you know?* She peered at him in wonder.

*Because before you were cured from your slumber he was smuggled to Mechanova placed under a spell by Odin himself so no one could see his true identity. He was placed with my family in Cilla as a cousin. I've been placed by your side as extra protection should you need it when he can't be there for you.* Cephera felt confused.

*If no one can see his true self how come he couldn't just be by my side as someone else?* Why all the smoke and mirrors?

*Because Loki knew that if anyone might see through the magic it might very well be you and if you knew who he was you would not be able to keep your joy so easily hidden with him so close. No one was going to believe you to have just moved on so quickly.* Cephera thought back to that one moment she'd viewed her 'stalker'. She'd been so sure it wasn't Loki but at the same time could see no discerning features of the man she had seen. She wondered now if she had indeed been seeing his blurred magic. *Some magic is easily seen past if you already know what you're looking for.* he added seeing her thoughts move over his words. He was right. When he had walked in for the first time she'd expected to see Loki and had not. Had it actually been Loki she may have very well seen right passed the magic.

*Thank you.* She said. *That knowledge brings me hope.* She grasped a full vial and handed it to Nameer. *Give this to Loki then so that I may speak with him even from afar. The more he knows about all our plans and the more he can help the better.* Cephera instructed her would be guardian. Nameer nodded pocketing the vial. "Lets go see Thor." She said using actual words.

XxX

It was hours before Cephera had left Asgard and returned to Mechanova. Once Thor and Jane had the potion in them they all communicated through their minds and after a moment of feeling free they began to discuss who should get the vials. Cephera had decided to make another batch just in case and as Loki's tower was severely enchanted for only family to enter, and of course Cephera and escorted guests the potion was safe from enemy hands. She told Thor where he could get the other vials needed for those he would supply it to on earth and by midday tomorrow hopefully they could all convene together using the potions effects.

Cephera explained all she knew to Thor and a shocked Jane who also had no idea Loki was alive. Thor was excited that he would once again be able to communicate with Loki and that he too would be able to join them with his own ideas regarding any plans the might come up with regarding Thanos. Loki may harbour important information he may have not recalled before.

When she finally returned to Mechanova with Nameer he said farewell to her and took the journey home. Sunset was approaching and hopefully he would catch Loki before he made his own journey through the woods to his usual spot for watching her. While she waited for that hour of night to arrive she found her father and gave him his potion explaining everything once she had his mind connected. The great thing about the potion is you got to choose the path with which you opened. You didn't hear anyone you didn't want to hear. Her father explained to her his worries regarding her reunion with Loki as he thought it might never come but now there was hope.

When finally Cephera was slipping into her night gown she found herself feeling nervous. What if he hadn't gotten his potion yet? She knew there was only one way to find out. Cephera stepped out onto her balcony and looked down. The tree's shadow was as it always was at this hour, contorted, telling her Loki was indeed there.

*Good girl.* Cephera's hands gripped the stone of her balcony wall hard as his voice reached her mind. The sound of it never forgotten but refreshing to hear.

*Loki.* She could hear even in her head how breathy it sounded but it couldn't be helped. She was trembling and on the verge of tears.

*Of all the potions I have ever concocted I must say you have impressed me with your natural talents.* He told her. She could almost here the longing deep in his own voice and her heart ached.

*The thought of you spurred me onward.* She admitted her voice quivering slightly.

*I've no doubts about that.* Was his reply with a slight chuckle.

*I wish I could touch you.* Cephera said touching her own hands together.

*Greedy little thing.* Loki teased her. *In time.* He promised afterward.

*Nameer explained our plans to have a meeting tomorrow after lunch?* She asked switching to business as longing for more was pointless right now. She had to be content with what she had already.

*He did. Useful fellow.* Loki mused. Cephera smiled. Nameer really was that. She spent her usual amount of time outside speaking with him from afar before lying down in bed. She had no need to look at his letter now and in fact forgot she even still had it. She lay under her covers and they continued to talk until finally she fell asleep.


	94. Chapter 94

Doctor Loki love: I'm glad there semi reunion sparked some happy tears. :)

Twifsn1987: yay. *bounces with you*

Loki's dreamer: we all missed him.

Gfor098: who knows when she meet him.

Vulcaniumx: I hope you had a good vacation. Glad you've caught up! Took me a while to figure out how to get things moving form here. Lol.

Dawn: potions like that would be awesome!

Kurai tentshi015: glad you love it!

Chapter 94

The potion had worked out much better then she thought it would. The potion's effect lasted a week before they needed to take it again and so Cephera had been back and forth to Asgard creating more. Everyone was caught up to speed and on the same page. No one needed to be in the same room let alone same realm to hold meetings which was convenient. She wasn't sure who was more excited over being able to converse with Loki, her or Thor but she knew that Loki spent most of his time talking to her.

He told her about how he was living with Nameer and his family for now and that Nameer would come back and tell him about his time spent with her on Loki's request. As far as plotting went they had decided that they would combine forces. The Asgardian army, the Mechanovian army, and all specials from Midgard of age and willing to help against the battle to free the world of Thanos's wraith. They needed training and SHIELD was doing that now. Extensive training for all volunteers and there were a lot of volunteers. Like every war not everyone would come back alive but that was a risk they were all willing to take.

Cephera had asked Nameer to lead their army as they had no leader per-say but Nameer didn't feel as though he'd make a good commander and so he was made a second general in command should their main General fall in battle. As for that position Cephera's father had gone to earth and had offered the position to Steve. As the closest one he'll ever get to a son in law through Seraphina and his dedication to leading men into battle he insisted he take the position. Steve agreed but made it clear he would lead both earths army and Mechanova's as one but he was also honoured for the offer. King Yorin wanted Steve in Mechanova full time to train the troops but Steve felt that earth needed more help but Nameer offered his hand in the training.

Everything was coming together nicely but as always someone had to throw a wrench into the works. Cephera was enjoying a walk with Nameer when her father sent her word. *Cephera. I need you and Nameer to come to the throne room now. When you get here I need you both to stay calm, we have a problem.* Nameer was also privy to the silent conversation and concerned they quickly turned around and ran for the palace.

They ran passed the main guards and came to a sliding halt, or at least Cephera did Nameer stopped more out of checking out the screen while Cephera felt blown away. Standing with her father was Loki. He looked tired and worn but there he was. Her father caught her eye and shook his head. *Not Loki.* He warned her.

"My love." Loki, or rather the collector said to her stepping forward. Cephera took a step back hands up for him to stop. She stared opened mouthed not sure what to say as she stared at Loki but she knew wasn't Loki. Her first instinct was to attack but she couldn't. Everything about the real Loki's safety depended on keeping it all a secret. "Loki?" She said giving her father a quick look. He gave her a look back that was much like a 'I don't have a fucking clue what's happening' look which just made her all the more confused on how to react.

"Cephera...are you not happy to see me?" He questioned her stepping forward again his arms out as if to embrace her.

"I just...you went with Thanos." She stuttered.

"I'm free now. There is only so much torture someone can get enjoyment out of. When he got sick of me he tossed me out. He said killing me would serve no great purpose." Cephera looked to her father again who had spun his finger around his ear as if to say this guy was crazy and she had to agree. There was no real time to exchange much conversation mentally while paying attention to the current scene before her. The had given the collector to Thanos as Loki and now he was there and acting odd. He was looking hopeful. She knew Amelia had made him think he was actually Loki and she was sure that still applied but she also made it so he thought of Cephera as just a pass time not a true love. Cephera felt she needed answers but she knew she wouldn't get them at this time.

"I didn't think you'd come back for me. Everyone said I had been just a plaything to consume your time when on earth. I didn't want to believe them but when you gave yourself up I...Loki, I've moved on." She said. Somehow the words just formed in her mouth before her brain. It seemed she could lie better than she gave herself credit for.

"This is my fault. I should have explained my reasons but you were still sleeping. I understand that you feel like you have moved on but I won't leave until I win you back." His words seemed colder then they should for someone 'in love'. He was up to something.

"Don't waste your time. You're free to be with whomever you like. You don't need me." She said shaking her head and stepping sideways closer to Nameer and wrapping her arm around his. Whatever was going on she needed this tamed now.

"No. I cannot forget you. You have four years before your wedding, at least allow me to have a chance to prove my worth to you." Cephera swallowed hard. What could she say? She couldn't very well send him back to Asgard. She looked to her father for help.

"Keeping you under this roof while my daughter is engaged to another man?! I don't trust you enough to keep your hands off." King Yorin said stepping between her and 'Loki'.

"I mean no disrespect and would never put in danger her morals. I will not enter her room without her permission." He promised. Cephera looked to Nameer who looked worried.

"If I allow you to stay you will be kept under close watch when around her to see that you don't try anything perverted and your room will be located near my own. Further more if you can't sway her heart within the year you leave and never return." King Yorin bargained also making the best out of things.

"Agreed." 'Loki' said with a grin. Cephera wanted to slap that grin off his face but instead squeezed Nameer's arm.

"The guards will show you your room." King Yorin said. "The one on the left of mine will suffice." He told the guards who stepped up. They gave curt nods and escorted the collector away.

*What the...?* Cephera began but wasn't sure what to say. No one would have any more answers then her.

*While he is under this roof Nameer will stay as well. We need to keep a close eye on him. This could Thanos's play at last.* Her father said wiping his nose in frustration. *Contact Loki and let him know what's going on and see if he would know why Thanos just allowed the collector to leave. I'll contact Thor and the rest and put them on high alert. Our armies are not ready. Use his supposed brainwashing to your advantage and see what information you can gather from him but never find yourself alone with him.* He instructed Cephera and to Nameer out loud he had a servant find a room closer to Cephera's for him to stay in.

XxX

Cephera retreated quickly to her room and locked the door behind her. She did not trust the collector and never would. *Loki.* She said catching his attention.

*I'm here songbird.* He replied using his endearment for her. She couldn't help but let a smile flit across her lips before getting serious. She quickly told Loki what had just happened. *Thanos wouldn't just let him go. Like myself he would have tortured him until he broke and agreed to do anything to get away from the pain.* Loki told her. *He's here for a reason and he's using his supposed relationship to you to stay there.* Loki decided quickly.

*Like what?* Cephera asked pacing her room floor in front of her bed.

*I don't know. The army, to spy on you in general, perhaps Thanos knows he is not me and is looking for me by using you. There are many reasons but no matter which it is we need to play this safe. Your father has the right idea. If the collector still thinks he's me use that to gain information but never stay alone with him.* Loki warned her.

*Why would he share any information with me if we are not alone?" She asked shaking her head and biting her thumb.

*I don't care, I don't want you alone with him. He believes you shared intimacies together once before, if he finds himself alone with you he may try again despite his hollow promise to be good.* She could hear the snarl in Loki's voice.

*Could he know who he is?* It was the one biggest question.

*Very doubtful. He was arrogant, more so even then myself. He would not act as me without letting that arrogance show through. If he does remember anything he will eventually slip up. Be aware of all he says or does.* Cephera sighed. She didn't like this. This complicated things. They needed time to prepare their forces and with this 'Loki' around they would have to be extra careful about what he sees in the kingdom least he was a spy.

*Nameer is staying here to keep an eye on the collector and on me.* She finally said and remembered poor Nameer didn't know everything about what had happened on earth and probably knew next to nothing about the collector. She'd had to bring him up to speed soon.

*Good. Cephera keep on your guard at all times.* Loki warned her again.

*I will. I Love you.* She said signifying she was done talking for now.

*And I love you. Now take a moment to clear your head and put on the act of your life. You are a scorned lover who still has lingering feelings but not so much to just fall for his bullshit.* Cephera laughed to herself and did as he told her. She sat on the bed and composed herself before opening a conversation to Nameer to let him know exactly who they were dealing with.

XxX

Supper had to be the most awkward moment of Cephera's life. Upon hearing who was now residing in the palace Seraphina came home and was sitting next to Cephera glaring across the table at the collector. The collector had greeted her and continued on as if she meant nothing. The table was silent for the most part for the first half of the meal.

"I appreciate the hospitality." He said to her father. "And the chance to win back your heart." He said turning his gaze to Cephera.

"What makes you think you deserve a chance. You don't just use a woman and then toss her aside and expect a second chance." Seraphina growled obviously wanting to say other things she couldn't say.

"It's not how it seemed. I forsakened her to save her from Thanos before giving myself up. I couldn't bare the thought she might get harmed because of me." He explained and once again Cephera could hear the coldness behind the words. Nothing this man said held tones of love. Cephera put her hand in her sisters lap and squeezed her leg gently to tell her to calm down. With her sister there the tension levels were high.

"You waste your time." Cephera said. "I am promised to another." She said looking to Nameer.

"An arrangement not of your own." He said to her and it told Cephera that they had indeed been watched as no one had told the collector that information. Perhaps getting information might be easier then she thought.

"At first yes but I have gotten to know Nameer well now." She continued blowing on her soup.

"A year does not constitute knowing everything needed to know of a person." The collector said.

"And yet we knew eachother for little more then that ourselves." Cephera pointed out sipping her soup as calmly as she could.

"But what we had was a bond not so easily severed. Dear I say soulmates." Cephera tried her best to not roll her eyes.

"You severed it when you left me." She said bringing out the bitter lover.

"I cannot express to you how sorry I am for that." He told her staring her right in the eyes and didn't so much as blink.

"You have a year to show me how sorry you are. We won't take back that promise but I'm going to need so much more than just an apology." Cephera told him finishing off her soup.

**Time is running out. Vote for the fanfic you'd like to see me write next at my Fanfiction net profile. Vote, vote, vote!**


	95. Chapter 95

Twifan1987: yup...lots of shit. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I love complicating things!

Gfor098: oh it will be interesting. Haha

Doctor Loki love: yup he's a pain in the ass.

**A/N: A reminder that the * will still be used to signify when people are talking privately to eachother in their minds. **

Chapter 95

Living with the collector was one of the strangest notions anyone had ever had to deal with inside the palace of Mechanova. He'd been there a week and his behaviour borderlined amusing. He defiantly still thought he was THE Loki. Not one doubt now that he knew anything about who he truly was. He was still in the dark. It was also creepy. Cephera was the center of his attention and whatever he was there for she was central to it. She woke up one morning to him standing outside her room waiting all too patiently to escort her to breakfast and one day he even had flowers. It reminded her of a sappy romance movie. He didn't seem to have a real clue what or how to win her over.

Today she had escaped him for the time being by taking off to the training courtyard. As future queen she needed to learn how to battle. Her skills had been good in the area from her training with Natasha but she had lots to learn. Nameer was actually a very good fighter but his instructions could use some work. He was right he was not ready to instruct an entire army during battle but in time he could.

"Front foot forward, arm up." He said showing her the stance. She mimicked him and prepared herself for the next part but it never came. He broke his stance to look behind her. Cephera turned her head and saw the collector coming their way. She groaned.

"I've been looking for you." The collector said smiling at her.

"And you've found me." She replied turning from him to continue her training.

"I would like to be more helpful. Perhaps a match of technique?" He said from behind her. Cephera was about to shoo him off but stopped.

"You want to fight me?" Cephera inquired realizing what a good opportunity this could be.

"Practice with you." He corrected. "I don't wish to fight you. I may harm you." He told her. Cephera tilted her head a second. Did he not remember she could heal?

"A true enemy does not take it easy on you. If you wish to help me, fight me with your all or don't fight me at all." She challenged. She watched the collector take in her words.

"If you insist." He finally said. He couldn't turn down her challenge. She gave Nameer a nod to step back as she moved to allow the collector to enter the large rounded space. Cephera still found it alarming to look at him everyday and have the surreal reality hit her that he wasn't Loki.

The day after he arrived Thor had come from Asgard to put on a show that he was happy to see his brother. So far everyone was playing a good part and all they needed now was information. The collector was staring at her passively as he came inside the area and readied his own stance. Cephera couldn't wait to see how this guy could fight. If she could piss him off he just might attack her with everything he had in anger and then at least they would know how strong he was.

Cephera was the first to move forward. He swung at her openly allowing her to dodge under his arm. "Oh please. That was obviously a playful swing. I'm serious Loki, you're no good to me if you won't try for real." She bantered at him circling him until she was standing in front of him once more.

She tired again sweeping down in an attempted to take his feet out from under him. He was quick enough to jump free and brought his elbow down to strike her but Cephera rolled and was on her feet. She collided her arm into his back making him stumble forward. When he gained his footing he turned in a hard swing meant to hit her in the arm but she dodged back and grabbed that arm twisting it downward and hitting him behind the knee with the top of her foot to make him fall to one knee. She heard him growl.

"Maybe my love is a little more versed in fighting then I gave her credit for." He said his tone almost seemed to struggle to keep its calm. He was easily made angry. Cephera kept her firm grip.

"I wasn't joking around." She reminded him firmly.

"Clearly..." He said right before he bent forward hard pulling her off her feet and over his shoulder. She hit the ground on her back and he attempted to pin her there but she made a tumble back toward him and upward off her shoulders. His hands letting go of her wrists she was now the one pinning him face down with her legs. If this was all he had she was not impressed. He had none of her real Loki's finesse or skills.

With a loud howl of frustration and anger Cephera fell over and off the collector and withered on the ground with a cry of her own. Even though he thought he was Loki his anger had brought out his old ability to electrify and right now her whole body was shaking from the volts running over her he had caused.

"You imbecile." Nameer said running to her side and rolling her onto her back. Shiaji was pinning the collector down growling heavily with drool dripping between his teeth.

"I didn't mean too." He said after he seemed to pull himself together. "It was an accident." He pleaded gasping under the weight of the cat.

"Nameer it's all right." She said with a shaky voice. "Had this been a real battle my enemy would have done the same." She said.

"No it is not alright." It was the collector who spoke again looking from her growling guardian to her. "We were playing at hand to hand. It was dishonourable for me to use magic." He apologized but his eyes still held anger. He was ashamed she'd been besting him.

"That's fine." She said getting up with Nameer's help and forcing Shiaji to back off. "Perhaps we will try another time when your nerves are less stressed. I'm sure your time with Thanos has made you defensive and perhaps when you battle now those feelings come through." She said. He wouldn't comment on Thanos. He never did. She had tried to ask him what he did to him to try and see if he would open up but he was a shut in on such information. She would have to work harder to gain his full trust.

XxX

*I think we need a plan change.* Seraphina said wiping down her arm with the soap covered cloth. The twins were enjoying a leisurely bath together. *I hate that he's here just as much as everyone else but he's got a reason and we need to know what it is. He thinks he's Loki, he obviously has suppressed memories of his former powers as he can't actually use Loki's powers.* Cephera nodded not sure where her sister was going with this. *Make him fall in love with you.* Seraphina said simply.

Cephera stopped mid cleaning to look at her sister to see if she was joking. "What?" She finally said but accidentally said it out loud. She covered her mouth.

*Make him fall for you. Lead him on. Make him trust you. Give him a real reason to give up Thanos and his plans.* Seraphina shrugged.

*I can't do that.* Cephera said shaking her head. *I don't have the...trickery for it.* Seraphina sighed and frowned. She knew it was true. Cephera had accomplished a lot of things lately but that was too much.

*But we know someone who can.* Cephera stared at her sister.

*Loki's still in hiding.* Cephera said.

*Yes but I have just the person to help with that too.* Seraphina let off the creepiest smile Cephera had ever seen cross her sisters face.

XxX

Seraphina wasn't joking when she said she had a plan. The very next day she put that plan into immediate action taking with her a potion for someone to become invisible for a short amount of time. She brought the potion to earth to retrieve a child from SHIELD and smuggle her secretly into Mechanova. All Cephera had to do was keep the collector busy all day long until Seraphina sent her a mental summons.

The child in question had the power to switch people's minds from one body to another upon touch. Seraphina's big plan was to smuggle in Loki, in his disguise, hide him in Cephera's bathroom and then Cephera would go to that same bathroom, the invisible girl would make the switch and Cephera would walk back out only it wouldn't be Cephera it would be Loki in her body.

Cephera thought the idea was absolutely insane but if anyone was good with trickery, lies and deceit it was Loki and if there was anyone she trusted most with her body it was him. Seraphina's arrival in Mechanova was less than flawless and she almost knocked the little girl, Anna, down twice from not being able to see her. She looked like a clumsy mess by the time she reached Cephera's private bathroom where Tyanna, Cephera's handmaiden, had snuck in Loki.

*Get your ass in here now.* Was how her sister decided to call on her.

Cephera excused herself politely from Nameer and the collector and made her way to the bathroom. She locked herself in and hoped no one would dare spy on her while in the privacy of a bathroom which was her sisters hopes too. When Cephera got in she saw her sister and had to turn her eyes away from the man she knew to be her Loki. It was like looking at a holographic image without the right glasses on. His entire image was a blurred outline of color to her. She assumed this was what Nameer meant when he said she might see thru Odin's magic but in this case the magic was fighting to keep Loki hidden.

She felt arms embrace her and knew it to be him. She kept her eyes closed from the odd vision ahead of her and held him in return. "Come on we need to hurry." Seraphina insisted. Cephera held on tightly but eventually let go. A kiss was placed on her forehead before his warmth backed away.

"This will end soon." Loki promised her. She nodded trying to looked at him again and found if she concentrated enough she could see bits of him through the spell. It was then Cephera felt an invisible hand grasp hers and a pull on her mind. In an instant she went from standing where she was to standing where Loki was only she was actually looking at herself. It was odd seeing yourself without the use of a mirror.

"That magic is strong." Loki said in her voice and her body. He was shielding his eyes from her and she knew exactly how he felt.

"Do I actually sound like that?" She asked hearing Loki's voice emerge instead.

"And myself like that." He chuckled feminely.

"Worked? Great, you can get used to it later we need to move before someone decides to turn their eyes on us." Seraphina said shooing Loki back out the door to rejoin Nameer and the collector who were waiting just outside her bedroom for her. Cephera watched Loki walk out in her body and it looked odd. Did she really walk like that? It would be interesting if Loki could really pull off being her. "I'll send Tyanna back to get you in an hour to avoid detection." Seraphina instructed her before using her home stone and bringing Anna back to earth.

Cephera walked over to the mirror and was shocked to see that Loki stared back at her. The spell didn't change Loki but masked his real image which was why she saw both the magic and his real self. When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw him as he always looked. Cephera touched her hands over her face that was no longer her own and giggled which sounded very wrong coming from a man. She covered her own mouth to silence her laughter. This would be a strange new life she was about to embark on. Neither of them could switch back without Anna doing it for them and they would not switch back until they were sure they had a one up on Thanos. She hoped it wouldn't be long as she would much rather be with Loki as a couple not just in his body.

**A/N: Voting for the next Fanfiction I write is still open! Don't miss out on a chance to lend me a hand and help me decide what to write next! Just go to my Fanfiction net profile and vote!**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: to avoid true confusion I am still going to refer to Loki as he even though he is in Cephera's body. And the * are still for speech happening privately between minds. **

Twifan1987: and Loki does love to play. :)

Loki's dreamer: there is more than 5 chapters to go. Haha not sure how many but there is more than 5.

Kurai tenshi015: I do enjoy playing twists though this has to be my fic with the most twists so far.

Dawn: Cephera is in Loki's body. That body still had a spell on it so that everyone see's Loki as a different man. It masks him. She is now living with Nameer's family as The man Loki was disguised as. Cepher's maid smuggled Loki into Cephera bathroom to make the switch. Hope that helps. :)

Vulcaniumx: this was a crazy idea I got at work and decided to go with it. Lol.

Gfor098: haha disaster probably. Haha

Doctor Loki love: where are you? :D

Chapter 96

Loki was looking forward to this much more than anyone knew. To trick the collector. To manipulate him like he had done to others. To allow him to truly feel something for Cephera and then to dash his hopes. Loki was excited to play this part. Emerging from the bathroom and joining Nameer now was exhilarating. Nameer of course knew of the switch and with a smile and a nod he knew it was successful. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I feel a little ill." Loki said and listened to his songbirds voice come out. Listening to it from this point it sounded slightly different. This is how she would hear herself. Loki still thought it was beautiful.

"Ill? Perhaps the food from dinner." The collector said eyeing Loki.

"Oh no. I'm afraid it's a female thing." Loki said turning his face sideways in a bashful sort of way." His first few days as Cephera would be awkward to try and act like her and so claiming feeling ill would help the act and allow him room to screw up from time to time.

"Oh. I see." The collector said getting the hint.

"Maybe a walk and fresh air will help." Nameer offered. Loki nodded and followed them. The dresses she wore and the grace Cephera used to walk with was easy as this was not Loki's first time in a female form however he had to adjust the walk as he tended to sway his hips much more than Cephera would. Loki would have to get used to being a more demur and innocent woman.

"A walk it is then." Loki replied. Both men escorted him outside and together they walked the trails around the palace. Loki spent the time he had left of that day to get used to speaking as Cephera would and moving as she would. It was amazing how hard that actually was once inside a persons body. To act like them perfectly was difficult. Loki may have underestimated his ability to become her to perfection in the first try.

He constantly caught himself moving and speaking much more provocatively then he should and sometimes caught Nameer giving him a look that told him to tone it down. Over all though Loki was amused and having fun. It had been a while since he had been able to get in on the action and now he was right in the center. What ever the collector was looking for from Cephera Loki would discover it. He would go through lengths Cephera would not to get his answers of course using Cephera's body he had limits. Cephera was his and his alone but there were still things Loki could use to his advantage.

Mealtime had become the hardest part of Loki's day as he really wanted a large hunk of meat but Cephera was such a picky woman for food. Textures meant a lot to her as did flavour. She was a naturalist mostly when it came to food. Enjoying them in their natural state without preparation of any kind aside from some rinsing. Loki liked his meats but he would have to forego them for as long as he was Cephera.

He sat eating a salad, with no dressing, and while everyone ate the large cooked meal he was served a plate of assorted veggies. Even though he was in her body the stuff still tasted as they would have in his, bland. Loki really found it hard to understand what she liked about it though it defiantly helped her keep her figure when she ate so many sweets. That had always amused him. She went as natural as possible with all her food but pull out a cake full of artificial preservative and highly fattening in front of her and she was all over it.

Loki forced down all that was on his plate and awaited desert which he was glad he would get to enjoy. Seraphina was sitting next to him making sure Loki did the right things. When sitting at a table Cephera always used her utensils but Loki did as well and so that was not a problem.

Once meal time ended it was time for combat training. This was something else he found interesting when using her body. Her short, small frame made it easy to jump around but difficult to exert the right amount of force for certain moves. For Loki in his own body he was lean and agile and had enough strength to manipulate others by tossing them around, not in the same way a Thor but he could still do it without winding himself. For her small body he found it hard to throw Nameer over his shoulder or pull him. At one point he missed the mark and Nameer came crashing down pinning Loki to the concrete slabs below. He really had to teach them about softer flooring for such things.

Nameer got off him quickly and Loki rolled feeling his back pop. Loki then remembered Cephera could heal and it took him only a second to feel for that energy and send it to his injuries. Loki had forgotten she could do magic at all and remembering it now made Loki realized he had an upper hand. The collector had none of the magic Loki did and the abilities he did have he couldn't remember how to properly use. Should things go sour Loki would have no problem taking out the man responsibly for taking Cephera from him nearly permanently.

Night drew to a close and Loki bid everyone goodnight. He closed the room door locking it behind him and then slipping into a bath after a long day. He made it quick getting out and dressing in one of Cephera's many nightgowns. He sat at Cephera's vanity and combed his now dry hair enjoying the soft texture. He'd missed all these things about her. Her skin, the feeling of her hair running through his fingers the sound of her voice and her laughter. Though he had been talking with her and listening to her sing by the lake he still missed having her in his arms during those things. Even now he missed them as it was him moving her body not her.

He was determined to make things right and safe. He would have her with him, married and in his arms. Heavy with his children if the fates blessed him with such things. Loki knew he had to that things slowly. To rush them could destroy what they were working for. He had no doubt the collector had made some arrangement with Thanos to cause him to have his freedom and Seraphina had a good idea. Manipulating the collector in really falling for Cephera could very well make him betray Thanos. Especially if Thanos's plan included harming her. Right now they were betting on using the collectors emotions against him but there was always the possibilities that he simply wouldn't see Cephera that way. Loki however was sure he could force him to feel something for her. He was good at using people that way.

Loki stepped out onto the balcony and smiled as he saw the shadow of the tree. *Hello my love.* he said to her.

*How was your half a day as me?* She asked him a hint of amusement in her voice.

*Different.* He admitted.

*Seraphina tells me you had trouble with supper.* Cephera had laughter hidden in her voice.

*I don't call such things meals. Such things that you eat are side items to accompany real food.* Loki scoffed at her.

*Oh suck it up princess.* Loki chuckled out loud at that one.

*And how was your day?*

*Easy. No one is hanging around me that I need to be completely careful around so I spent a lot of my time reading.* Cephera told him. Loki knew it was true. Nameer's family knew next to nothing about who Loki really was and so Cephera didn't have to be as careful. Loki spent the next hour standing there taking in how she must have felt each night knowing he was there but never able to come to him. Chatting with her and about his day as her. He finally retired and stepped back into the bedroom closing the balcony door behind him. He looked around the bedroom remembering how he felt the first time he slept there. The room was all lace, whites and violets and much to girlie for his tastes.

There was a full body length mirror in one corner and he walked over to it and stared at the woman staring back. If he kept his mind off the fact he was in her body and just gazed at her he felt as though she was there with him. Loki grabbed the hem of the nightgown and removed it over his head leaving her bare reflection for him to gaze at.

*What are you doing now?* Cephera asked Loki. He had grown quiet after going in from the balcony. Loki smirked as he stood before the mirror having taken off the nightdress and looking over the body he had not had the pleasure of touching for over two years now.

*I'm showing you how much I missed you.* He said smoothing his hands over the collarbone and down over Cephera's breasts.

*Showing me?* Loki smirked at her slight confusion. *Are you touching yourself...I mean me?* She asked surprised. Loki could only mentally chuckle back at her. *Pervert!* She exclaimed. *You could at least wait until I'm there to enjoy it!* Her mind huffed at him.

*You have the opportunity to do the same.* He told her. *Haven't you ever wondered what it felt like for me when touched.* Loki knew it would not feel directly the same as they were of two minds but the basic concept would be there.

*I will not be touching myself...err you.* She said clearly confused on how to refer to it.

*I thought you enjoyed learning new things love.* He teased her.

*Not like that.* He could almost picture her giving him that adorable pouty lip look she sometimes did. Loki looked at his face in the mirror and tried doing her pouty face and found himself feeling very silly and not getting it quite right. In fact Loki spent several long moments in the mirror practicing facial expressions. Some looked completely odd on her. Giving her a completely evil look was just wrong. Being Cephera would prove more fun then he thought. *Are you done?* She asked almost as though she'd been politely waiting.

*I am doing research. I need to know how to be you from within you.* Loki said to her trying to give a sweet smile in the mirror.

*So you're not touching me intimately?* She sounded slightly surprised.

*Not yet.* Loki couldn't turn down the chance to tease her though he might just actually explore a little while he could.

*Ugh. I'm going to bed. Try not to have too much fun.* She said.

*Goodnight Cephera.* Loki said smiling.

*Goodnight Loki.* She replied and he knew she was gone. Loki turned his attention back on the mirror and continued what he was doing. He took in the feeling of her skin from her breasts to the curve of her hips and then moving a single hand between her legs. He knew Cephera would not play with him in such a way but Loki felt no shame in doing so with her. He grinned a sultry grin at himself and moved to lie in bed.

He lay down beneath the sheets and once again slipped a hand down between his legs and took a moment to appreciate the female body from a first person point of view. It was true he took female form before but he hadn't delved into anything sexual. Being in the body of the woman he loved he wanted to just feel what she would feel and one day get the opportunity to make her feel it once more. He mused for a moment what it would be like to make love to her this way. Him as her and her as him. She would never go for it but he still found the thought amusing and might try to convince her to give it one go.


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: having an off day today. Took me four hours to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. Writing serious stuff is hard for me and trying to get into the minds of those looking at going into battle is odd. I am happy with what I managed to write. :)**

Loki's dreamer: I kinda wanted to write it but at the same time bit. Maybe I'll write it another chapter to lightening things up a little. Lol.

Poodle warriors: yup Loki being a littler perverted. Haha

Dawn: happy you're on track now. :) it will be very weird but Loki is the trickster and is right in his comfort zone. Lol

Gfor098: oh I'm sure you all did. Haha

Mallakai: no worries on the lack of reviews. I know you're there somewhere. His motive will come to light soon enough. :) I try to keep my ideas coming I hate for this fic to end but eventually it will but for now we have some stuff to sum up. Hehe. And when Cephera and Loki get back together I'm sure they will make up for lost time.

Kurai tenshi015: yeah being Cephera isn't easy for Loki but he'll learn to deal.

Chapter 97

Natasha sat with Amelia and watched as every available SHIELD agent and Special trained for the upcoming war against Thanos. This was now every day to day life for them. There destiny was riding on the chance that should Thanos attack, and everyone who knew him were certain he would, that this training would be what they would need. Mixed with the two other large armies they hopes it would be enough.

Natasha was worried. When once all she had to think about was herself she now had Dory and Clay. Clint she worried for but he was a grown man and could take care of himself. Just the other night they had a conversation about how one of them should not join this army in fear of leaving their children orphans. For now Natasha became that standby. Clint could attack from a distance where as she had to get into the fray head on which made her more vulnerable.

For Amelia it was the same thing yet different. Amelia's mind power was massive when she wanted it to be. She could take a whole group of enemies and reduce them down to passive bystanders. Her power could be valuable to their cause but she had to worry about others like Clint who worked well targeting people from far away. As for Bruce he was all up for 'hulking out' and going ape shit on the enemies ass. He once hated being the Hulk but now that he had control he had learned to embrace it. They didn't worry about him getting harmed but should anything happen to either of them Natasha had agreed to take care of Derrick and Amelia's soon to be born second child. She had four months left before she gave birth. If this battle happened before then Amelia would not be there to help.

As far as Natasha knew both Amelia and Bruce had argued over her joining the battle but she insisted that she wanted to be there. She wanted to know she helped save the future for her children and that of other people's. She wanted to be a part of making the world a safer place. Bruce had long since stopped fighting as he couldn't change her mind.

As for Tony and Pepper, well Natasha wasn't sure what was going on with them. Tony had been helping around SHIELD with their systems and with some advanced armour to help for space fighting should they need it and tweaking some technology for their ships. SHIELD had been working on making a fleet of ships that could be used for space travel. Right now their focus was getting to Mechanova from earth as it seemed that realm was the focal point at this time. Tony had funded the entire fleet.

Tony of course would be there as Ironman and Rhodey would also be joining them in his new suit not owned by the government. Steve was extremely busy training his troops. The people who were ready to move on for advanced training moved to him and he worked day in and day out. Seraphina was with her sister in Mechanova and Steve had been offered to lead both the Earth army and the Mechanovian army. He would have his hands full when the time came. They wanted to be the ones to attack first so they could have the advantage. If Thanos attacked first they had no idea where he would attack although Thor had guaranteed them access to Asgard should the battle begin there.

There was a lot riding on this for everyone. If they failed three realms would fall to Thanos and his wraith leaving the rest of the universe to deal with him or bow to him. According to Loki there were powerful items in Asgard that Thanos would love to get his hands on and should he gain them he would be unstoppable. Loki however was not able to guess why Thanos had sent the collector to Mechanova.

Their new plan regarding Loki was in full swing and it had been three weeks now since he took up residence within Cephera's body. Thor was delivering the potions to everyone weekly to make sure they could all speak together and making those visits to Mechanova on the assumption, to the collector, that he was there to see him when in reality he was there to bring the potion.

Everyone was kept up to speed by everyone on what was happening. So far it had been the best idea and the most freeing. To be able to speak of everything and not worry about enemy infiltration was awesome.

"Will we ever be ready?" Amelia asked Natasha breaking the silence they had been sitting in as they watched the vigorous training happening in the other room.

"No one can ever be really ready for something so unpredictable. Battles, no matter how planned you try to make them, are always hard to predict. All we can do is train and do our best." Natasha answered. Amelia gave a nod and turned her attention back to the agents. Paramedics were standing by as the training was now no holding back. It was give it everything or nothing.

(Thor)

Thor watched from the balcony down at the large Asgardian army. Everyone was gearing up for the battle ahead. All resources had been pooled together and everyone was at their best and most alert. Thor was ready for this. It was not his first battle and would not be his last. His mother had been a great supporter of all the decision Thor had made as king as had Jane.

Jane had been traveling back and forth to Earth to help SHIELD and their research. The more they knew about their enemy the better. All hands on deck. Even Sif and the warriors three had been training extensively and Thor had been joining them regularly when he wasn't dealing with other problems in the kingdom.

Not many people knew the impact a war had on those involved in it and even those waiting back home. Lives would be changed forever from this battle and Thor could only hope it would be for the better. He wanted to have a long life with Jane and perhaps one day children. He wanted to be there for her always. He would fight this battle with everything he had.

"Jane returns today." Frigga said coming up behind her son with gentle graceful steps.

"She does." He confirmed though he didn't need to.

"Keeping our armies and ourselves in tip top shape is a grand idea." Frigga told Thor touching his arm lightly. In many ways they all still feared spies and so the training was chalked up to many different reasons but only one real intention. There was no way Thanos was a complete fool and he would know they had something planned but those plans were kept inside their heads and never spoken of out loud.

"It is tiring work but if we have learned one thing from what has been happening on earth with all the people and their new powers is that danger is everywhere and we must always be ready for that." Thor replied confidently.

"Spoken like a wise king." She flattered him and Thor smiled. His mother never ceased to make him smile.

"Not wise. Just learning from past mistakes made by many. It never hurts to always be ready in a world as precarious as ours." Thor told her and gave his mother a hug.

"I've no doubt you are right about that. Enemies lurk within shadows at all times. We must always be prepared for the unexpected as much as we can be." She agreed with him and they both grew quiet as they just watched. Things would change. If they won this battle they would have allies beyond what they once had and that might draw others attentions. And not all good attention. They couldn't stop however. They had to face every threat that came to them with confidence. And Thor had that in his people and those of Earth and Mechanova.

(Tony)

"Turn around." He instructed Pepper who listened and did as she was told. "Hmmm. I think we need a tighter fit in the ass." Tony told her. Pepper raised the face mask of her very own suit and glared at Tony.

"I don't need a tighter ass." She said to him.

"None sense. Could be a well needed distraction for the enemy." Tony said waving off her refusal.

"I'm not a distraction Tony, I'm suppose to be helping." Pepper insisted.

"I only meant that a tighter ass couldn't hurt." Tony grinned and ignored her protests. Pepper was not usually a violent woman but after a lengthy talk with Tony, Tony had decided to make Pepper her very own suit. There was no decision as to whether she would actually fight but it never hurt to have her ready. Tony stood up and began to toss two pieces of rounded ovals between his palms.

"What are those?" Pepper finally said her mechanical hands on her hips.

"Your new boobs." Tony told her as if it was a normal thing. Pepper clanged her hand off her head and shook it.

"You are unbelievable." She said looking down at the chest he'd already designed for her. It looked as though he was planning to give her suit a double D as apparently her suits B's weren't good enough. Tony caught the ovals and sized them up going up to her and holding them up to her chest. "Tony if you put those on me I won't be able to see my feet." She told him.

"Why would you need to see your feet?" He asked her.

"That's not my point. They're too big." She replied. "What's wrong with the ones I have. The suit is completed and is fine the way it is."

"Hmmmm." He said eyeing the metal in his hands and the chest piece she already had. "Maybe you're right." He finally said.

"Wait, what?!" Pepper said surprised. "Can I get that in writing!" She added.

"You're completely right we need to start over and make a different suit. A different model. This ones complete sure but I can do better." Pepper groaned. Tony sat at his desk and began to tinker with his schematics on the computer.

"Jarvis help me out of this." Pepper said stepping into the space provided for her to disassemble. Tony glanced up at his wife and admired her in her casual outfit. Pepper didn't know it but since he almost lost her once he couldn't bare to think of having her go back into something dangerous and making her a suit was a pastime to keep her occupied but he hated to actually give her something she could use. For now he would continue to go back and forth with his designs and maybe he would get to a point where he could feel better about making a suit she could use for battle. Right now the first suit had no combat accessories.

When Pepper was out of her suit she came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get something to eat." She told him. Tony nodded and she left.

(Steve)

It had been the first time Steve had used the home stone given to him by Seraphina. He'd been told it was an honor to get one as the stones were hard to create and took a lot of magic and time. Steve appeared in a room he'd never seen before and saw a person curled up in the large bed. Steve knew this to be Seraphina's room only because she had told him that was where he would end up. He had a long day and it was late night but he had to see her. He missed her. So much had been going on that neither of them had made time for the other.

Steve approached the bed now and knelt across it to kiss his beauty but instead he was grabbed harshly, rolled and together they landed with a loud bang to the floor. Her hands around his neck and a killer look on her face. "Sera..." He choked and she instantly let him go.

"Steve are you crazy! I could have killed you, I was ready to kill you." She said to Steve letting him go but remaining perched above his chest in her predatory crouch.

"I wanted to surprise you." He told her and she sighed and got off him.

"I hate surprises." She told him and sat on her bed.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said back and leaned down to her. "I've missed you." He leaned closer and she tilted her head back so he could kiss her. Kissing her was like a breath of fresh air that he sorely needed.

"Are you staying?" She asked lying back and taking his hand to pull him with her. Steve smiled lovingly at her.

"For this night and the day." He told her kissing her again and stretching out across her massive bed.

"I've missed you as well." She finally admitted grabbing him tightly and beginning to remove his shirt.


	98. Chapter 98

Kurai tenshi015: yeah tony is a nice comic relief.

Loki's dreamer: haha. Tony hardly ever the serious one.

Mallakai: yeah I though a mix up would be nice.

Gfor098: at the end of Ironman3 tony said he fixed Pepper but we don't really know what he meant so I am taking my own thoughts on it and saying she no longer had those powers. :P

Akera writer of the night: thanks so much for the compliments! Your gonna make me blush. Lol. I am working on my own book! I'll publish it someday. There is a pic posted of my on my tumblr. Lol

Doctor Loki love: you should worry. War is a horrible thing. It won't be long now and the end will be coming.

Chapter 98

Loki was walking with the collector and Shiaji at his heels. Now that he was acting as Cephera they took the chance to allow him to spend time alone together so Loki could work his trickery. Currently he was walking side by side with his other self chatting politely.

"Loki," he said stopping their walk to turn to the collector as he spoke. "You claim to love me, to have loved me before you left with Thanos yet you won't open up to me as to what you went through." He said eyeing the collector with wide innocent eyes. He'd been practicing on his Cephera expressions every night and was now ready to step up his heart string game.

"It's too difficult for me to speak of." He said turning his face the other way. Loki reached forward and hesitated as the innocent woman he was portraying before touching his fingertips to the collectors face and turning it back to him.

"But I could help you forget all of that. I could help you through it if only I could understand you better." Loki shook his head up at him frowning sorrowfully. The collector was gazing down at him with a blank expression but a hint of intrigue. It was then the collector tried to steal the moment and move in to kiss him. Loki turned his face away. "I cannot...Nameer." He said putting a few fingers to his lips.

"Nameer is not who you want and you know it." The collector said taking Loki's hand and squeezing it. "Admit it Cephera, you cannot so easily dismiss how you feel about me." Inwardly Loki was rolling his eyes but outwardly he turned his eyes up through long lashes to peer at his target.

"I won't say I don't feel for you but I still don't feel as though you care for me." Loki said pulling his hand for his grasp. "Sometimes I think you are here because you only look for comforting arms and solace but not love. I'm afraid if I give you my heart you'll break it once you've gotten what it is you want from me." Loki hugged his arms to himself as if protecting his heart. The collector stepped forward with a little more emotion this time then the last.

"You doubt my motives for wanting you!" He said in shock and what was suppose to be hurt but Loki could feel the lie in that emotion. The collector did not feel hurt and Loki wondered if this man could feel much of anything. The collector grabbed Loki by the shoulders and forced Loki to step back slightly from his larger frame. "When I was released from Thanos I wanted only to come here to you. I even skipped going to Asgard so I could be with you, to marry you!" This was the first the collector mentioned marrying her and Loki was weary of it.

"You want to marry me?" He asked laying his hands to the collectors chest looking up hopeful.

"Of course! Every Queen needs a King." He assured him. Loki grasped his small hands in the front of the collectors shirt.

"Is that what you want? To become king?" He accused softly but firmly.

"I would take such a responsibility to be with you. I know you are one day going to become queen here. If we were to marry it would be inevitable. I didn't come here for that power if that's what you think." His tone had become hard. Loki pushed back away from him.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He said sounding lost and confused.

"Then don't think." The collector spun Loki to him again and forced his arms around him. Loki was glad he hadn't let Cephera try this. As Loki he wanted to punch this guy in the face and possible maim him but as Cephera he kept his vulnerable confused demeanour. "Follow your heart as you always do." He said to him tilting his face toward him by the chin. Loki inwardly laughed as he allowed the collector to kiss him. It had not been the first time he'd let a man kiss him when in a female form. He'd used this to get his enemies close.

He gave it a moment of what would seem like his walls were crumbling down before he broke free gasping. "I can't...I just can't." Loki said in the most desperately sad voice he could muster before rushing off to leave the collector to think about it.

XxX

Loki had his usual night of teasing Cephera as he stood on her balcony looking down at her shadow next to the tree. Loki had spent a great many nights now exploring different things that set her off by her own hand and let her know how fascinated he was over it all. She'd been exasperated with him but not surprised.

He'd gone to bed this night as she always would have, bare. He didn't explore this night as he had an exhausting day and fell asleep on his back. He woke up to a light touch along his face and opening his eyes he saw the collector sitting on the bed in just a pair of pants. Loki froze. He hadn't expected this and was doing his best not to kick his ass right there and then. "Loki!" He said startled. "What are you doing?" He asked gripping the blankets tightly to his chest. Loki was acting quick his mind racing to find a way to turn this to his advantage.

"I couldn't stay away anymore." The collector said flicking on the bedside light before he turned and pinned Loki to his back. "I could feel your passion when I kissed you. Let me show you more." Loki could have gagged as clearly this guy couldn't feel passion if it hit him in the face.

"No, stop. I'm engaged. If we are caught..." Loki insisted pushing up with his palm to the collectors chest.

"Don't fight this." He told her his hand resting near Loki's head and slipping across the sheets to lower himself down to kiss him. Loki took a shuddering breath and let their lips connect for the second time in 24 hours. The collector let out a groan that half disgusted even Loki and a rustle broke them both from the kiss as the collector sat up curiously clutching a paper in his hand.

Loki stared at it confused and unsure what it was but clearly the collector was curious as to what Cephera had hidden under her pillow. "Hold that thought." The collector said smugly winking down at Loki as he was pinned down by the collector as he straddle his hips between his legs. "What does my love keep so close to her heart?" He coo'd and unfolded the paper. Loki was curious as well.

The small light in the room made the paper almost translucent and it took Loki only a second to realize what it was. He struggled to grab it but the collectors weight was too much to make the move successful. Loki hadn't realized Cephera had kept his letter. He was surprised she took the chance. She hadn't told him and it was probably because he would have told her to destroy it.

In seconds the collectors face turned from amused to confused. The letter clearly confusing the man who thought he was Loki. "What is this?!" He asked Loki harshly.

"Just garbage." Loki lied ineffectively as he had nothing he could think of to change the impact the letter would have taken.

"Who write this?!" He growled pressing a hand down to Loki's throat.

"You." Loki said.

"No. I would remember! I remember being with Thanos, I remember the torture and the hatred beaten into me day after day. I was not free! Who...is...this!" His voice was menacing.

"It was written before you went with Thanos. A different plan then went wrong, don't you remember?" Loki pleaded waiting it out to see of he could fix this.

"I don't remember. Do not lie to me, you are lying!" He shook Loki violently by the throat. "Thanos was right. You wretches are up to no good." The collector squeezed Loki's throat and Loki growled a sound Cephera would doubtfully ever make before using magic to knock the collector backwards.

*My room now, we have a problem!* Loki sounded the cry to Nameer, Seraphina and King Yorin while he jumped out of bed dressing with magic as well. Having Cephera have all his spells was convenient.

"You're acting like a mad man. Thanos has played with your mind." Loki cried at the collector still determined to get a hold of him.

"No...you plotted against me this whole time. This is him isn't it?!" He screamed shaking the letter that was clutched in his hand and it was Loki's turn to be confused. "That special with my face on earth. You did this to me to be with him." Loki was slightly floored. He shouldn't remember any reminisce of the collector. Loki wondered if the torture he was put through nightly had opened a few cracks in his brain and messed up his memories even more then before. This was complicated. They could always have Amelia fix this but Loki had a feeling it was too late. Thanos had a way of being in his head when he held power over him and no doubt the same would be for the collector.

Nameer came barreling in the door interrupting them. "You dare enter her room?" He demanded.

The collector sneered. "Did you know about this other man?" He asked him snidely throwing the letter at Nameer but it feel short to the floor.

"As far as I've been concerned you are the other man between myself and my fiancé." The collector scowled and jumped at Nameer but he dodged and grabbed the collector by his neck easily pinning him off his feet to the door. It was then Seraphina got there with her father who must have met up on the way.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling!" King Yorin demanded.

"His mind had been warped by Thanos." Loki said out loud. *He remembers bits of his former self but he thinks they are memories of another man. He knows he's not the only Loki.* He told them all quickly for a better idea of what was happening.

"You dared to come in this room when you said you would not. You broke your oath." King Yorin said to the collector unsure what else to do. "With a broken mind or not you will spend the night in a cell until I can decide what should be done to help your mind heal."

"There is nothing wrong with my mind! It is you all who are untrustworthy!" The collector was saying as two guards came to take him away. The guards grabbed him and went down as the collector used his electric power he clearly remembered how to use since the first time on Cephera. He took off out of the room and howled in pain only seconds later.

Moving out into the hallway they saw the collector laying on the floor and a very large bird of prey in a emerald color sitting over him it's claws around his face and his body was limp. "Keisha, release." Seraphina demanded. Loki realized once the bird moved that it had a glowing belly like Shiaji and knew it to be Seraphina's guardian. She didn't need hers like Cephera did and this was the first Loki had seen it. It was a masterpiece of a specimen. It shrank down to the size of a budgie bird and flew to her master. The king checked to see of the collector was alive.

"He's alive. Nameer move him to the cell. I'll have my guards seen too." Nameer picked up the collector and threw him over his shoulder. He gave Loki a look before they all headed together to a room they could all talk.

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Upon a request from Akera writer of the night, I will be posting a little one shot at the end of this fic of what it would have been like if Cephera and Loki had sex while in eachother bodies. :p**

**Also don't forget to vote! Poll is still open on my ffnet profile. Vote for the Fanfiction you'd like to see me write next!**


	99. Chapter 99

Doctor Loki love: I'm not sure I agree with the collector being redeemable. Even in jail people don't like people who kill children but who knows what I have in store. But I do agree he is very broken.

Vulcaniumx: and another action packed one today!

Twifan1987: haha working toward the outcome. :p

Loki's dreamer: Seraphina is very independent and stubborn she doesn't tear around her guardian and she hasn't boned with it the way Cephera has Shiaji. Cephera treats hers like a pet.

Kurai Tenshi015: uh oh indeed.

Gfor098: well good luck moving and I look forward to your return!

Chapter 99

Loki was annoyed as they headed to a room together. He was annoyed at Cephera for having kept that letter. He was annoyed at himself for not getting a better handle on the collector and most of all for not regaining control once he had lost it. Loki knew this was not good and perhaps would destroy all they had worked for up until now.

The floor suddenly shook violently beneath their feet and they all stumbled as a loud explosion was heard and yelling accompanied it. Loki ran holding his skirts up so as not to fall and hit the closest windowsill hard and looked out. Looking around he could see light in the sky that had not been there before. Loki had been right. Thanos had been keeping his eye on the collector and apparently had no more patients to wait out whatever he sent his minion to accomplish. "We're under attack." Loki growled stomping back toward the king and princess.

"I'll alert Nameer to get with the army now, Seraphina..."

"I'm already on it. Steve's been notified. He'll let the rest know." She said without having to be told more.

"And let Thor know. This might be it. Keep Thor on standby I want to see what Thanos is bringing before we gather everyone in one place. Thanos might just be outputting a small amount of his army at this time." Loki nodded his understanding.

The King went one way while Loki and Seraphina headed outside. He would rather be in his own body and at this point it was pointless to leave Cephera and him switched but they couldn't switch back until Anna was brought in. "We need Anna." Loki told Seraphina.

"Shit." Seraphina swore. "Fine, I'll have to go." Seraphina told him and searched through her pockets. "Here take Keisha along with Shiaji." She made a hand gesture and the bird seemed to come from nowhere. It landed on Loki's shoulder and squawked. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Seraphina took off to first find Cephera's handmaiden to help get Cephera into the palace safely for the switch.

*Cephera?* Loki questioned.

*Loki.* She replied sleepily.

*Cephera things have gone south. Tyanna is headed out your way we need you here for the switch.* he said and he could hear the new alertness in her next words.

*What's happened?* She asked concerned.

*Thanos has made a move. Look outside.* It was all he could offer right now as he prepared to be invaded. He magicked himself some different fighters clothing that Cephera would probably never wear. She was silent a moment and he knew she was doing as he said.

*Loki, please be careful.* She finally replied.

*I will love.* He promised.

XxX

Loki moved to the throne room and found the King had alerted his guards and many had already gathered there. Loki knew that should this be an all out attack the main focal point would become the palace. No one was worried about the people. The Mechanovian were aggressive. It was in their blood. Every one grew up knowing how to fight though not all needed to but they would not back down. Not one would turn their backs or run. Loki could see it even in the female servants who had rolled up their sleeves. They showed no fear on their faces from this threat and he admired them for it.

*We are getting Cephera back here to switch us.* Loki informed the king.

*If this turns into a full blown attack and both Earth and Asgard become involved there will be no need for you to remain hidden anyhow.* Loki nodded toward the king and Nameer came into the room having put the collector in a cell downstairs.

"Gather the army. We have unwanted visitors." The king demanded. "Have them at the ready in case we should need to fight." Nameer asked no questions but started down through the exposed junctions just south of the throne room and across the courtyards

"What ever it is Thanos wants he may or may not contact you with a messenger." Loki told the king.

"I am hoping to see what it is he wants before hand." King Yorin said stroking his chin his look serious.

*We're almost to the palace.* Cephera's voice said in his head.

*We'll meet in your room same as before.* Loki told her. There was no real need to be sneaky now but just in case Thanos was unaware of Loki still he would be cautious. Loki turned and left the throne room. It was best to be there when Cephera arrived just in case they had little time to work with.

He moved swiftly through the halls. An explosion of rock sent him sideways and across hitting the opposite wall. Rubble crashing down around him. Loki grunted in surprise as he lay among the stone. He felt rough hands grab him and pull him to his feet and cold shackles connected with the skin of his wrists. He instantly felt the magic in him seal and an emptiness over come him. He'd felt like this before when Odin sealed his magic. These shackles were designed for just that.

He turned his face up at his attacker and didn't recognize him. An elf by the looks of things. Thanos had a large array of allies it would seem. "Take her to the throne room." The elf ordered to two large ogres who grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him to his feet and marched him back from where he had just run. Loki mentally cursed as the magic effects of the potion would also become null and void as long as the shackles remained in place.

As he entered the throne room once more through one hallway a tall frost giant walked into the palace from the main entrance. Loki eyed him. No doubt he was the messenger. Loki had heard that Thanos had been gathering allies from all over and it didn't surprise him the frost giants were one.

"Are you the ruler of this dirt pile?" He asked King Yorin his voice deep and sneering.

"I am." King Yorin replied.

"You have two things our master wants." The frost giant gleamed a smile.

"And what would those things be?" King Yorin took a step forward. He was as tall as the giant before him and just as menacing.

"You have Loki and we require that you turn over the magic item that pulsates from this realm. Its power has caught our masters eye." Loki saw King Yorin look toward him. The frost giant meant the power core of the realm but obviously they had no idea that was what they felt.

"And what is the meaning of this?" He asked nodding toward Loki. "Release my daughter." He demanded coldly.

"Your daughter remains our prisoner until you hand over the power." The frost giant leered toward him.

"I cannot provide that power that you seek. The power you speak of is the realm itself and is not an item you simply walk away with in a cute box with a bow." The king informed him. "You'll not lay your hands on it."

"We shall see." There was a menacing tone in his voice. "Then release Loki back to us." He bargained. Loki found this odd.

"You released him of your own accord and now you want him back?" King Yorin gave a laugh that echoed off the walls. "Your master needs to make up his mind." He mocked. The frost giant narrowed his eyes a margin.

"We have use for the trickster, though it would seem his uses are dwindling."

"Do you mean to kill him?" The king asked.

"Not at all. Although you may wish to remind yourself that our armies stand at the ready. Should you fail to provide at least one of the two options willingly we will take them both by force." His warning told them at least that Thanos did indeed have his army on standby. He hoped the king was letting everyone know as Loki could not and had no way to tell him either.

"I do not fear you or your master. My people do not give in to threats and would rather die in battle then give up anything to you. Even a broken man like Loki." King Yorin's massive frame vaulted toward the frost giant startling him before his head went rolling along the floor. Loki had just watched the king rip the giants head from its body with a single twist and reminded himself to never piss him off. The ogres holding Loki looked confused as they tended to have small minds.

The room became swarmed immediately by other aliens who had been watching and waiting from the shadows and the guards standing around patiently shot into action as did any servant present. Loki watched the bloodshed for but a moment when he was plucked from the floor under the orges smelly armpit and the orge began to escape with him in tow.

Loki struggled but he just didn't have the strength to break the hold. Currently he was trapped. He felt helpless and he hated that feeling. As they passed an open hallway with a small spiked railing he caught his shackles around a spike. The orges movements were ceased as Loki was tugged harshly back by the spike. He braced himself pulling back against the spike in an attempt to either break the shackles or break every bone in his wrists and hand as he tried to wriggle his hands out of the cuffs. He would heal later but right now he needed to get free. It occurred to him then, what the hell happened to his supposed guardians. The only thing he could think was they had been buried in the rubble of the wall when he had been grabbed.

He wished they would come around right now and deal with this large dumb creature but no such wish came true. Loki clenched his teeth together as pain shot through his arms and blood welled were the shackles had cut into the skin. The orge was tugging at him as well instead of just unhooking the chains from around the spike. Another bit of proof to how stupid these creatures were.

Loki growled but refused to scream as he felt his bones pop on awkward angles of their sockets. He'd been through worse and continued. He was half free when the orge fell over suddenly taking Loki with it and painfully finishing the job he had started. His hands were now free of the shackles and he healed quickly before seeing Nameer extending a hand down to help him up.

Loki took it. "I'm headed to the bedroom." He told Nameer who nodded and pulled his spear from the orge.

"The army is gathered and currently moving on the invaders. They come in droves as we speak." Nameer informed Loki. He nodded and left in a hurry. No more hiding they needed this over with.

*Seraphina?* he shouted out.

*Where the fuck have you been?!* She said back forcibly.

*I was magic blocked, are you ready?* He asked.

*I'm waiting on Cephera.* She said. *She won't answer me.* Loki felt his stomach sink. Could anything else happen tonight?

*This doesn't bode well.* Loki said. *The last time she contacted me she said she was almost here. She should have been here by now.* He growled and reached the room and found Seraphina waiting inside.

"Where's the guardians?" She asked noticing their absence immediately.

"I lost them in a exploded hallway just west off the throne room." He told her.

"Idiot. Anna stay here." She said and took off. Loki looked down and saw the little girl. There had been no time to make up a invisibility potion and so she was in plain sight. Loki hated standing around but he was worried.

*Cephera?* He tired but felt nothing return. This frustrated him to no end. He didn't like this at all. Seraphina returned with both miniature guardians. They were indeed injured but seemed to be recovering.

"Way to leave them there." She growled.

"I was being shackled and dragged off what would you like me to have done?" Loki asked irritated. "And right now they're not my main concern." He growled glaring.

"Well they should be. Shiaji is connected to Cephera and should be able to find her no matter what body she's in. He can sense her if needed. He'll track her." She explained between her own growl. Loki hadn't realized or even thought of it. "We're gonna need to give him a moment to recover." She said laying him upon the bed. Loki paced as a war continued outside the main parts of the palaces and across the realm. He wanted to fight but he needed Cephera. He needed to know she was safe.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 people! Gonna break my own personal record tomorrow with chapter 101! So excited!

Vulcaniumx: safe? What's that word mean? Lol

Doctor Loki love: OMG cliffhanger.

Dawn: it does feel like it was only yesterday I started this!

Loki's dreamer: I love it when everything goes to shit. Hehe

Poodle warriors: could anything else go wrong...of course it can! :P

Akera writer of the night: more! There is more my darling!

Chapter 100

Cephera woke up her head spinning. Opening her eyes she looked around and noticed she was surrounded by a magical barrier of some kind. She remembered after a moment what had happened. On the way into the back servants path to the palace she and Tyanna had been spotted by an elf escorting a very awake and angry collector. The collector recognized her handmaiden and they had been attacked.

The collector had gotten a better hang on the one power he knew he had and shocked the two of them down before a fight could really happen. Cephera couldn't remember anything after that point. All she knew now was that she was alone. She had no idea if she had been found out about and they thought she was Loki or not.

She pulled herself up to kneel and scoped out the room outside her bubble. Her eyes feel on a pair of large metal doors with black trim surrounded with silver. As she turned she realized she wasn't alone, a least not outside the bubble. She looked up at the two Chitauri guards just to either side of the bubble and ahead of her was a tall alien with purple coloured skin and a squared off chin. From his hand came some kind of dark magic and on the floor twitching soundlessly was Tyanna. The purple man was speaking but Cephera realized she simply couldn't hear anything within the bubble she could only watch.

The magic stopped and Tyanna was pulled to kneel and look up at the Titan. Her eyelids heavy almost hiding her chestnut coloured eyes. The man before he bent down to stare into her face while his lips moved. Tyanna only shook her head pinching her lips together and the man stepped back and the magic began again. Cephera could tell whatever he was doing was painful and her heart lurched. Cephera narrowed her eyes and touched the magical barrier with the intent to drain it but nothing happened.

Her magic was not working. *Loki?* She said then and could tell that her words met with emptiness. She was currently powerless. Looking down she saw her hands cuffed together in oddly glowing chains. Cephera wondered if the spell Odin had placed on Loki was also gone. She couldn't tell. Being in the body she saw herself as Loki and not how other people saw him. She hoped that the spell over her was still holding. She looked back up and again Tyanna was being conversed with and again she refused with a shake of her head. Torture began again and Cephera watched helplessly as her handmaiden was clutching at the floor with her fingertips for something to grasp. The man torturing her looked up and straight at Cephera and then away again.

This went on over and over with Tyanna never giving in to what he wanted, whatever that was. Cephera was all but banging on the bubble when she saw blood beginning to spurt from Tyanna's mouth and run from her ears and still she refused. The purple man shook his head looking irritated and waved a hand. Tyanna was dragged off to the right and thrown aside like a rag doll. Cephera didn't know if she was alive or dead and it caused dread to well up inside her.

It was then the guards near her turned and the shield fell releasing her from the prison. Cephera didn't wait to see what might happen. She rolled out and used her bound hands under her to spin and take on guards feet from below him. He fell into the second who was trying to grab her and they both stumbled down. Cephera was on her feet and already two other guards had come at her. She caught the arm of one twisting the chains of her cuff around that arm and pulling him over her shoulder into the other.

Even in Loki's body she'd been practicing and he had so much more upper body strength then she did. It almost felt easy. She hadn't completely thought this through however as the room had too many people in it to possibly fight all on her own but she gave it a good go. The purple man smirking in amusement as he watched before signalling for someone she couldn't see. Cephera cursed as the collector appeared sneering and took her down with that damn electricity. She fell to the floor shaking.

"Bring him to me." The purple man, the leader she realized by his high voice of command. Cephera wondered for a moment if this was Thanos. Cephera was dragged to slump at his feet. She looked up and glared. "Do you know who I am?" He asked her holding his hands out to display himself as if that would help her.

"No." Cephera replied knowing he at least didn't see her as Loki.

"I am Thanos." He confirmed and she didn't speak. "We could be allies you and I. I see a spark in you." He told her. "Your kind fear nothing it would seem but surely one of yours would crack after a while. I require information and I'm willing to spare you the agony you just watched your friend go through if you join me and tell me what I need to know." Cephera looked to the left where Tyanna lay on her side, blood having dried and pooled down her titled face and on to the floor below her.

"I won't betray my realm." She replied keeping her voice steady. This was what Loki feared. He had once feared she would be caught and tortured by Thanos and now his fears were coming true.

"Come now, you don't even know what it is I want yet." He offered grinning.

"I don't care what you want. If our King will not give it to you then neither will I." Cephera said to him staring him right in the face.

"You people are so stubborn." He sighed and in seconds Cephera felt pain radiated throughout her entire being. The pain was so bad she couldn't stay knelt up and all she saw was white behind her eyes as her teeth clenched together in an attempt to not scream. It continued for a minute or so before it stopped. She was hauled to look up at the titan her eyes readjusting to her surroundings. "I seek a power source that resides in this realm. What is it and where can I find it?" He asked her.

"You're wasting your time." She told him her voice shaky.

"I have all the time in the world while my forces deal with the realm below. You are trapped here in my ship. And if you don't give me what I want the next captive very well may and all this fighting would have been in vain." He told her.

"No one will tell you. We are a loyal people." She said firmly.

"He's right about that. They are quite loyal." It was the collector who spoke. "Let me go back. Let me pretend to aid them. The princess will surely give up the secrets if I was just given more time." He pleaded looking worried over his own fate.

"You failed me once already." Thanos said his voice a dark calm. "Besides there is still confusion surrounding you. Are you Loki? Is there another Loki?" Thanos was looking at the collector having taken his attentions off Cephera and she was looking for a way out. Anything would be better then nothing. The guards held Chitauri guns even though they were not all Chitauri. The longer she was left to sit there she was slowly forgetting the pain she'd gotten a small taste of.

Thanos was almost bickering back and forth as the collector insisted he could get 'the princess' to talk. At least now she knew his motives for coming to her. They wanted the core of the realm. It was the only power source Cephera could think of that would attract attention of any kind. What he wanted it for was the other question. Cephera felt she was going about this wrong. Escape was unlikely right now.

"What will you use this power for?" She asked interrupting the squabble. Thanos turned his eyes back to her.

"The power I wish to gain from here is but a minor item to the item I truly wish to acquire. That item is in Asgard and I have not found a way to force my way into the realm eternal. This power would up my chances at forcing my way past their many wards and spells of protection." So this was all to get into Asgard.

"In that case I'm defiantly never going to tell you." Cephera finally said after a pause. Thanos scowled and the white hot pain started again. It grew more intense than the first time and this time she heard herself scream. When it ended she found herself lying down in a pool of her own sweat and could taste the beginnings of blood. At this rate she would die.

"Master!" One of his minions rushed in. Thanos's attentions were drawn from her again and Cephera listened from the floor trying to forget the slowly subsiding pain. "The Asgardians are here!" He said sounding concerned.

"How? I told you to secure the Byfrost site and make sure no one could go threw to alert them." Thanos growled. It was the first time she'd heard him actually sound this angry.

"We did. The Byfrost just opened up and a slew of soldiers came through along with people from earth." The guard seemed afraid to be the one to deliver this news and with good right. In a split second he fell dead to the floor as Thanos lashed out in a temporary rage. Cephera lay as still as possible so as not to draw attention to herself. She was glad when a warning alarm sounded.

"We have intruders in the landing deck." Someone yelled. Thanos grabbed hold of the collector who Cephera could view from her turned head.

"Do not fail me. Go back, pretend to play the good little helper and get me the information or the item itself. Do this and your freedom is assured forever." He said. The collector gave a bow and with some sort of spell performed by Thanos he disappeared. "You still have one more chance to speak before I kill you." He finally said directly back at Cephera. She rolled to her back and stared up at the titan. Her heart clenched hard in chest as thoughts of death ran through her mind.

She didn't have to speak as a blast of light hit Thanos square in the chest and he went flying backwards. Cephera was about to get up when she heard a loud clank. Looking up she burst into a smile as she stared at Tony, or rather his ironman suit. "Tony!" She said a little too excited in her male voice. A whole bunch more suits flew in. So much for his clean slate.

His metal head titled to the side. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"It's me, Pipsqueak." She said as loudly as she'd dare.

"Holy shit!" She gave Tony a look and he stopped the rest of his intended sentence. "All right no one panic, I'm here to save you." He decreed with a flourish of his hands. Cephera rolled her eyes. "Stand up and spread your hands apart...and maybe your legs too." He said. Cephera didn't hesitate to do as he said quickly as Thanos was picking himself out of the wall. Tony blew the middle of chains on her wrists apart to separate her hands. The suit opened then and she realized he'd made more of his last prototype.

She stepped in and the suit closed. She'd never used the suit before but it seemed she didn't have to. A small screen appeared with Tony in the window grinning. "Tyanna!" Tony made her pick her up.

"She'll die without a suit or a ship." Tony said.

"Then fly fast. If we leave her here she's dead anyway I can heal here after." Tony didn't argue. Cephera soon found herself fighting her way back out the way Tony came in and plummeting down toward the realm below. She had a moment to think to herself how extraordinary Mechanova looked from this vantage point. The realm itself was like golden light.

**A/N: Last call for the poll. I will be removing the poll tomorrow before I post chapter 101. It will help give me time to prepare the fic that get chosen in the end! So get your vote in!**


	101. Chapter 101

Loki's dreamer: I'm so excited to have the record broken. It's not one I thought I'd ever aim for. Lol

Vulcaniumx: safe is always a bad word with me. :P and thanks! I'm so happy to have 100 chapters and soon beyond.

Kateskates24: my creativity for this story just kept coming and I couldn't stop. There had been several points it was suppose to end but I simply thought of more things. Lol. Thanks! The poll ends today and as of right now the 'arranged marriage' one seems to be the fic of choice and there is a whole lot of hostility from Loki's POV. Lol

Akera writer of the night: I love that you love this!

Mallakai: I am enjoying writing all the action!

Poodle Warriors: thanks for the gratz. I'm very excited to have reached my goal and now exceeding it!

Chapter 101

Seraphina felt relief flood her the moment Tony announced he had Cephera. Shiaji had track her alright but it took them forever to wonder why he kept looking up. When they realized she was on a ship Thor had arrived using the Byfrost to bring the people from earth as well and immediately Tony offered to send his newly improved mini suit army.

*Bring her to us.* She told Tony who was hidden in a closet for uninterrupted privacy and Seraphina was fighting just outside that room anything that came down that hall met her fists. Loki was doing the same thing just down the hall biding time. It wasn't long before the suit came through a window and landed with Tyanna in its arms. Cephera put down her handmaiden and got out of the suit.

"Heal her." She commanded Loki and as he did she turned to her sister. "Do we have Anna?" She asked right away.

"Hidden in your room." Seraphina said.

"I've been thinking and I think I've come up with a plan to end this." Cephera said.

"You think?" Seraphina replied raising an eyebrow.

"You got any ideas?" Cephera asked her clearly in a hurry.

"Yeah, kill, kill, kill." She said as Tony came out the closet and suited up.

"Sounds like a sound plan to me." Tony added his two cents worth.

"No. Thanos isn't so easily killed." Loki said to them all. Seraphina growled. She hated being told things like that.

"Can we just get back to ourselves please." Cephera said rushing down the hall and into her room. Anna wasn't there but when Seraphina called her name she climbed our from under the bed.

"Do your stuff kid." She said. Cephera took her hand eagerly as did Loki. The switch was quick like it had been the first time.

"Get these cuffs off me." Loki said looking annoyed. Tony helped with that taking time to blast them apart. With Cephera ready to heal him. *What's this plan?* Loki asked so all could hear. Seraphina tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to her sisters crazy yet plausible idea.

(Cephera)

There was no time for hellos. Cephera made her way to the throne room where her father was fending off attackers. He knew what she needed him to do and it would take some time which was why they were now joined by Thor, Bruce, and a handful of specials. Everyone else were helping outside. They reached the throne room where a massive amount of the dead lay both enemy and ally alike. The king was not unharmed by his fight and as Bruce set to work as he became the Hulk and with Thor at his side her father was free of attackers and rushed Cephera and Loki to a private meeting room.

Seraphina and the two guardians would keep people away from the room. "This is not how I pictured doing this." The king sighed heavily as Cephera took a moment to heal him.

"Me either but we need to." Cephera told him. Cephera needed power over the realms core and she didn't have the strength without her bond with Loki which never happened. It appeared that her father prepared the spell to mix in with her wedding vows and so right this moment they were getting married. There was no time to care about a proper wedding.

Her father shook his head but he couldn't argue. "Hold hands." He said to them. Cephera no longer had a hard time seeing past the spell over Loki and she simply saw Loki before her. She smiled as she couldn't help but feel joy overcome her to the moment about to happen. "This moment unites two people's loves now and forever. This bond never to break do you agree?"

"We do." They replied in unison. She'd asked her father to dull it down to the basics that would make it legal and binding. They were short on time.

"Onto you I pass my blessing to bind you both spiritually, mentally and physically. All your power energy shared so that one may aid the other and keep eachother strong." He turned over Loki's hand and cut it deeply across the palm and did the same to Cephera. "This blood connects you. Your love completes you. Loki, do you allow Cephera to draw on your energy when ever needed to preform her acts as queen."

"I do."

"Cephera, do you promise to take care and ease with this power allotted upon you from your husband?"

"I do." They clasped hands the wounds touching painfully but they just stared at each other. Her father spoke in an ancient language she didn't know and a soft glow appeared between hers and Loki's clasped hands.

"I sanctify this marriage and bond with my own blood." Her father cut his hand and allowed his blood to run over theirs. "You are both now and forever, irrevocable married and a bond made and sealed." He declared. Loki took his one chance to kiss Cephera and she sighed as she fell against him for a moment forgetting why they were even there. "Alright you two that's enough. We got a plan to maintain." Her father said separating them.

Loki reached up and touched Cephera's face brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Be careful." He told her.

"I will." She promised. She gave a nod to her father and left the room in search of her next target.

XxX

Cephera had Shiaji sniff out the collector. She had gotten the run down of Loki's last day with him and now had an idea of what to do. He was there to play the ally and she was there to use that against him. She was ready to take on the roll as trickster. Shiaji brought her down toward the cells where the collector was pretending to fight his way out. Cephera helped him take down his attackers and threw herself into his arms.

"Loki!" She cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said to him tears running down her face. He looked alarmed by her outburst but quickly recovered wrapping his arms around her in return.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He said.

"But there is. I lied to you, you didn't write that letter...I did." She had pulled back a little and was shaking her head wiping at her continuous tears. "When I lost you to Thanos and everyone told me you were just using me I broke. I began to see you when you weren't there, began to hear your voice in my head. I wrote the letter and allowed myself to believe it was from you. I had begun to loose my mind. I eventually got over it but I was embarrassed. No one knew about my mental state after you were gone and I panicked when you found my letter." She explained in a hurry. "You're right. I don't want to marry Nameer. I want you!" She cried and buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

She felt his hand sifted in her hair. "It's ok. I forgive you." He said in that same dull tone he always spoke in when speaking from the 'heart'. "When this is all over we will get married but this won't end until Thanos gets that power."

"Oh Loki then we are doomed." She said. "The power he seeks is the core to this realm. It's what keeps this realm alive. Without it Mechanova would cease to exist. Either way we look at it we will all die." She informed him looking hopeless.

"I don't understand how is the power controlled?" He asked slyly.

"Only the royal family can control it or even get to it. If we all die the core would implode taking the realm with it." She shook her head. "It's no use. We're all doomed.

"What if we move everyone through the Byfrost and then give the power up. We could create a new home for the people elsewhere." He was stalling she could tell. No doubt Thanos was in his head still listening which was what she needed. She had once chance to do this right. If power was what he wanted she would give it to him.

"That could work but my people draw on the cores power to supply their own. They would be powerless off the realm." Cephera clutched her hands into the collectors clothing.

"We'll think of something. Come on let's find your father and figure something out." He said and led her back upstairs. The moment they came out through the stairway Thanos and a bunch of guards surrounded them.

"Hello princess." Thanos said stepping toward her and 'Loki'.

"Loki..." She said trying to pull him close.

"Oh don't worry about him. We won't hurt him, unless you fail to comply to my needs." Thanos smiled an evil smile.

"I can't give you the power you want. You don't understand it's not something you can just leave with." She pleaded.

"Show me." He demanded.

"No." She said shaking her head. The collector fell to his knees screaming as Thanos used his power on him.

"Show me or watch him die a slow painful death." Thanos threatened.

"Stop it, please stop it!" She cried holding the collector to her as he withered in pain. "Please, I'll show you just stop." Tears ran down her face as she screamed the words. The collector stopped shaking.

"Don't..." The collector said using her pity strings, or would have if this wasn't a part of her plan and she actually loved him.

"I have to. I can't lose you again." She told him kissing his forehead and standing. "When you see it you will understand it is not a power you can harvest and take with you." She warned Thanos.

"We'll see." He told her and had her walk in front of him. Cephera led Thanos to the caverns below the palace and when they stepped through his guards were locked out.

"I can only enter with one other." She told him. "They'll need to stay here." She said. He waved her onward. He didn't look worried. Clearly he didn't see her as a threat.

As they entered the chamber with the magical crystal core floating above them she looked at his awe struck face. "Incredible." He said. "I can feels its power pulsating."

"If I can get you a small piece would you cease your attack on us and leave us be?" She inquired.

"Depends how much power this piece will hold." He said back though he held undertones of deceit. He wanted it all.

"Follow me." She said. She climbed the stone pathway that spiralled around the cavern going up to get to the pedestal just above the core. It was a focal point for using the crystals power to its fullest and was where she would enact the last and iffy part of her plan. If this did not work she was most likely a dead woman.

He followed her watching her every move. When they reached the top she peered down. The core from this view was almost like liquid amber inside. It shined and twinkled up at them. "This is a wonder to be sure but the time for your people is growing short." He warned her.

Cephera closed her eyes and concentrated on that liquidy core. She shifted her hands manipulating what she needed to until a fist sized shard emerged from the amber lava and floated upward toward them. Thanos's eyes were filled with a greedy look as it got close until it was hovering at arms reach from them. Cephera reached out with both hands and gently plucked it from the air. She turned and looked at Thanos who was eyeing the shard.

"If I hand this over, do you swear to let my people go, Loki included and our realm will remain safe?" She asked him. Thanos looked at her a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"That shard seems ample strong." He told her. "I promise the safety of your loved ones as long as this helps me." He told her but she knew he didn't mean it and it didn't matter if he had.

**Announcement! Poll now closed and Arranged Marriage will be the next fic! Gonna get my stuff ready to go for when MAD ends. Not sure if the name will remain the same as it was a place holder but I can't think of another. Lol**


	102. Chapter 102

Twifan1987: not the big elaborate wedding but sweet all the same.

Doctor Loki love: I like keeping my plans to myself till the come to light. Lol. Keeps things suspenseful.

Kurai tenshi015: I really wanted a quick wedding for them. Something different as two weddings had already happened here.

Vulcaniumx: I love making cliffhangers. :P oh yes with my mind who knows.

Loki's dreamer: yes the are married now! :D

Poodle warriors: they did indeed. More out of convenience but still it would have happened eventually should they all live. :P

Chapter 102

Loki had been helping with the fighting and found his new bond with Cephera to be intriguing. All he had to do was set his mind to it and he could actually tap into her head and see and hear her in the moment. The king had explained that the bond would bring them together in many different ways and Loki was glad. He knew Cephera had Thanos with her now and to say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. He was terrified for the outcome. She had a new set determination about her and the outcome was impressive. She easily played the collector and he was proud of her.

But she wasn't finished with her plan and Thanos was unpredictable. He worried that she might not complete it how she envisioned it. In fact she wasn't even sure she could do as she dreamt. She had never manipulated the core to any large degree and Loki feared her failure. If she failed Thanos would kill her.

Checking in on them now he saw Cephera standing with Thanos and speaking of keeping her people and loved ones safe from harm. Thanos wouldn't just walk away. If anything he would come back to harvest more then just one small shard. Loki's mind was broken away from Cephera as he was attacked and he fought off his assailant. Keeping his eye on both was difficult.

(Cephera)

Cephera moved her hands toward Thanos offering the shard. Thanos grabbed the shard eagerly a triumphant smile on his face. "Much appreciated princess." He said and before she could comprehend what was happening Thanos had shoved her back and over the edge where she began a quick plummet toward the bottom of the cavern below. Cephera cried out in surprise as she had not yet had a chance to finish her plan.

Trying to concentrate on her last moments to take down Thanos was difficult when she knew she was about to die. She connected with something much sooner then she thought but she did not die. In face it didn't hurt at all but was soft. Cephera opened her eyes to find herself lying on Keisha, Seraphina's guardian. Cephera rolled to her stomach and sat up. Thanos was making his way down the winding sloops toward the bottom exit. He still had a long way to go.

Cephera shifted her mind and reached out with her power to connect with that of the crystal. She heard Thanos make a sound of surprise but she didn't look at him. As she pictured what she wanted in her mind she heard him yelling. Finally feeling her connection was strong she opened her eyes and kept the vision in her head. Magic stretched from the shard in Thanos's hand to the core and his entire arm was now encase in the same ruby coloured crystal. Thanos was trying to pull away but couldn't break the connection.

Cephera moved her hands in the air and Thanos was pulled off the path and toward the core. His body was slowly becoming encased as his body was moved directly into the shining barrier of the core. He screamed in frustration as she flew by on the birds back. Cephera spread her arms out and two long waves of magic mimicked it from the crystal. Closing her arms slapping her hands together Thanos disappeared within it. She could see his faint silhouette behind the red and she could see the magic around him slowly solidify around him forming to his body till he eventually wasn't moving any longer and had become a part of the crystal core. Trapped forever, frozen in time.

Cephera let out a breath of air and swooped around to make sure he was indeed trapped. "You had me worried love." Loki said to her. She could hear his voice as if he was standing beside her. A part of their new bond.

"Me too." She admitted. "How's the battle going?" She asked.

"Well enough. It seems they haven't yet heard about their master." Loki replied. Cephera had something else left to be done. She had Keisha land back up on the upper most ledge. The large bird turned into a tiny one once more and landed on Cephera's shoulder.

"Move everyone outside if you can." She told Loki. He didn't ask her why and she didn't explain herself. Cephera opened her mind and heart up to the core and moved her hands in a graceful swish. "Your master has fallen." She said and could hear her voice echoing from the skies outside. "This battle is over, your war lost. There is nothing left for you here. I offer you the chance to back down now or face your demise." She warned them. Cephera couldn't see what was happening but she shifted her arm up opening a magical outlay of the land.

As she did the core moved upward closer to where she stood and with one hand she placed it on the smooth cool crystal and visualized a rain. It didn't actually rain in Mechanova, it was nice whether at all time but today she would force it to rain a special rain. She watched areas of the map light up as she poured her magic into the core to reflect outside.

(Loki)

Loki was unsure what Cephera was doing but he had managed to move himself and all the others who had been with him outside where the enemy followed still fighting. Some had fled not wanting to take the chance she was lying while others still continued to fight.

Loki saw the skies light up in an eerie glow of red and down out of the skies came rain. But this rain didn't get you wet. Every time one drop hit the ground it would glow and anyone within the radius, that was an ally, with wounds of any kind began to heal. It took a moment for their enemy to realize what was happening and though some ran others stayed to fight.

For those remaining enemies the ground shifted and up through it came vines that tangled around them and forced compliance from them. Soon there was no one left standing but the good guys. Loki looked around everything was a mess of blood and bodies. There was no secret a battle had gone on here.

"The sight of war is never a pretty one." It was Thor who spoke and Loki looked to him.

"Not in my many recollections of one." Loki responded. Him and Thor had fought many battles together in their long lives and there was always destruction and sadness left in its wake.

"Congratulations." Thor said out of context and Loki knew he meant the marriage.

"Thanks. I fear there is no time for happy celebration. We should get back to the throne room and regroup." Loki said. Thor nodded. The worst was still yet to come and that was figuring out who lived and who died. In the next few days there would be no joy as this bleak task needed doing. Loki and Thor rushed to the throne room and met up with Bruce along the way who had found himself a pair of pants. In the throne room they found the king on his back, alive but too wounded to have met with the healing spectacle outside. Seraphina was cradling his head on her lap and speaking to him. Her face was red and Loki was surprised to realized she had at some point been crying.

Steve stood nearby and his uniform was gouged through the front but no damage remained to his skin. He must have already received healing. Nameer was alive but looked haggard, Tony came in from outside just a moment later carrying with him Clint who was not conscious. Servants and guards littered the floors. Some just injured and some amongst the dead. Loki was thankful that it would seem that the ones closest to his wife's heart were alive.

"Where is Cephera?" Seraphina asked seeing them all arrive.

"She's on her way." Loki said kneeling to one knee beside the fallen king. His breathing was harsh.

"And the Collector?" Steve wondered.

"He's been captured in the south wings trying to escape." Tony said. "Tied up like the rest of them." He looked amused. "Speaking of what will we do with all the captured enemies?" He asked.

"Asgard has many prisons for their kind. We will march them back and they will see punishment there." Thor said. Cephera burst into the room at a run and went straight for her father. She healed him quickly and she too looked worn. She was tired. They all were.

"Cephera!" Seraphina wrapped her arms around her twin and held her close. "Well done." She said kissing her sisters cheek. Cephera embraced her back.

2 days later

(Loki)

It took them the rest of that day and well into the next to round up all of the dead. Those belonging to Asgard and earth were returned to their realms to be seen to as their realms would. In Mechanova their dead were brought to the core and their bodies would dissolve into it becoming part of the power that kept there people and realm alive. With the dead dealt with Thor had the few enemies left marched to the Byfrost and brought to Asgard to be handled there. The collector however was sent to earth to be properly dealt with as the human he was.

Loki and Cephera saw only moments of eachother as she acted as queen. Her father had stepped down after the first night ended and Cephera took over. Her official ceremony would not happen until the realm was brought back to order but no one questioned it. There was not one Mechanovian left who disrespected her in any way. Her humanity no longer mattered. Loki would not be seen as king until she was properly crowned but until then he helped clean up debris while Cephera spent her time in the caverns moulding the landscape and fixing the damage done to the lands surrounding them.

When finally by then end of the second day they were able to retire to bed together but they had only the energy left to hold one another. The spell hiding Loki's true identity long removed before Thor left for Asgard. Steve had remained in Mechanova. It was his near death experience that had been the reason behind Seraphina's tear stained face and red eyes that day in the throne room. Cephera's healing had come in time to heal him but he had been seconds from drawing his last breath. It was that moment Seraphina realized how much she loved him and needed him. For once the tough girl became the sentimental one who just wanted to be held. Steve had the warriors all helping with clean up and disposing of the enemies dead by burning them. Loki had a new respect for the Captain, he certainly knew how to lead a crowd to victory.

Loki pulled Cephera close his face buried in her hair taking in the scent of her he had missed so much. It was difficult to believe it was over. It had only been two days but there was still much left to be done and order to restore. There was no rest for the weary but Loki didn't care how many more days of gruelling work he had ahead of him. Knowing he had her to come back to and lie next to brought him comfort and ease toward the future.

Happier times were upon them and soon they would find a new 'normal' to their lives. Not just him but everyone who had been involved. They had already decided that once everything was cleaned up and her coronation was complete they would go to Midgard and visit and then Asgard. They would eventually return to Mechanova but they had free reign to go anywhere they wished. Loki would be at her side no matter where she went.

He close his eyes and a smile spread across his lips. He'd never known happiness quite like this. He had known content and fleeting moments of joy but nothing as long lasting as he felt in the past couple of days since the war ended. The knowledge that there was no more enemies at this time to worry about. No more hiding, plotting or deceit. Just him and her and their freinds.

**(Not the end...I repeat not the end. Lol. Still more to come!)**


	103. Chapter 103

Vulcaniumx: I'm not done with the collector.

Doctor Loki love: it would have been a nice ending but I still have other people to attend to later.

Dawn: Loki love? What's that? Hahaha

Mallakai: yeah I wasn't sure what to do with Thanos but I'm satisfied with that ending for him. Lol. As for the collector I'm not done with him yet.

Loki's dreamer: not everything has been sorted. Time jump next chapter. Lets see what everyone's been up too! But the end is near sadly.

Chapter 103

One month later

Everyone had assembled for the coronation of the new Queen and her King. Bruce and Amelia, only another month away from her due date and their son Derrick were standing at the front part of the crowd that extended down the long golden shining road that went through the main city. Beside them stood Natasha and Clint with Dory and Clay. Tony and Pepper next to them. Across the way stood Thor and Jane and with them were the warriors three and Sif. Director Fury had been invited who stood next to agent Coulson and then up on the steps stood Seraphina and Steve with Nameer off to the side.

Dancing down between the crowd were dancers carrying flower petals and throwing them about as they twirled. A grand march of a procession as the two main people were displayed behind them. Cephera walking along behind the dancers with Loki beside her. He was dressed in his newly polished Asgardian attire giving him that important and high official look. Cephera next to him in her long golden gown and flowers in her hair. She was waving and smiling as Loki walked with his head high and shoulders squared.

The crowd cheered toward their new monarchs. It was welcome, this celebration. It was well needed after the war. The crowning was just a symbolic event but one that the people cherished and lived by. It did not actually do anything for Loki or Cephera but Cephera saw this as a celebration of their marriage and bond that they had not gotten the chance to have. In fact they had very little time with each other. Loki had been called to Asgard by Thor. Cephera had been too busy in Mechanova to join him and so he went alone. Truthfully they had not had time for one another since the war ended. Loki could honestly not remember the last time they had been together intimately as it had been well over a year nearing two.

His trip to Asgard had been for a good cause. Loki had been promoted as advisor to the king and a celebration of his return had been had. Tonight would be the first night they would have to truly be with each other. No duty keeping them apart or keeping them exhausted enough to fall asleep. Tonight they would be lucky to sleep at all.

The procession moved up the steps branching off to allow the couple to greet the former King Yorin soon to be seen as Yorin the wiser. He would always be there to oversee the governing of the kingdom till his last breath. Lending his advice to his daughter on how to shape the land and how to tend to its people but Loki knew Cephera had a natural knack for such things.

"On this day," he began bellowing over the crowds. "I hand over the crown to one of our youngest, strangest and so far our most powerful monarch ever to touch this land with her everlasting grace and caring. My daughter Cephera." The crowd cheered and Tony whooped and whistled. Her father lay over her head a crowd of bewitched gems that glowed with the power of the core. Not something she would always have to wear but for tonight she would. "And at her side to help her rule is her esteemed husband Loki. A prince to another realm and a man of fierceness and loyalty to your queen beyond any I have seen to any other." More cheering was had before it quieted down as Loki also got a glowing crown, much to his dismay but he kept reminding himself it was temporary. "People of Mechanova and all our guests from Asgard and Midgard, I give you the new King and Queen of Mechanova. May they forever rule wisely and never falter in their faith in each other or of that in their people."

Loki squeezed Cephera hand lovingly as many things were thrown into the air. After which everyone moved inside to the banquet room which was actually the large courtyard behind the throne room surrounded by a wide space for singing and dancing. The sun was bright but the whether, as always, was pleasant. Loki met and conversed with Thor as Cephera went to greet her earth friends. She doted on Amelia happy for her and the soon arrival of her second child. Since Loki had been gone she had ceased taking her remedy to prevent children but as her and Loki hadn't been intimate there was no child growing within her but Loki had plans to change that once everyone was good and drunk.

Seraphina might not have wanted droves of children but Loki wanted anything and everything he could have with his wife. If dozens of children were in his future then he would have them gladly. He watched as Cephera danced with many people. Children and groups who joined hands and pranced in circles together. The atmosphere full of newfound joy. He enjoyed watching Thor dance around with Jane. Thor had not partaken in his usual amount of drink and Loki suspected it was so he could enjoy the night with Jane as he so often feel asleep early if he consumed to much.

Loki watched but did not join. In fact when night fell he kept his eyes pinned to his wife his finger tracing his bottom lip. With a wave of his fingers he watched a second version of himself catch hold of her when no one was occupying her and pull her behind one of the many curtains. "Loki!" She said as he shifted his essence to that copy leaving behind his second to sit and stare at the crowd.

Loki grinned at her and kissed her. He felt her entire demeanour change as she felt the intentions behind his kiss but she didn't fight him. He pressed her close to the wall devouring her lips until they lay swollen beneath his own. "Loki." She said in a heated whisper her body pressed to him of her own accord.

"Are you done dancing?" He asked her kissing her cheek and then nipping her ear.

"Are you done watching?" She teased back biting his chin. Loki's grin grew wide as he took her hand. Together they emerged from behind the curtain only to flit behind the next one over until they reached the doorway and stole away into the palace to their room. They made it to the hall when he grabbed her pulling her back and kissing her. His tongue seeking hers to touch and tease. His hand caressing her neck and his thumb along her jaw as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hopped and wrapped her legs about his waist.

Loki groaned as he couldn't wait to have her naked and withering in pleasure beneath him. He wanted to have her now as she was, right against that wall but he wouldn't rush this. He would savour every moment. He kissed her jaw and then her neck sucking her soft skin making her sigh. He moved from the wall and she found her feet on the ground again as he pulled her by her hand into their room.

He immediately took ahold of her dress and pulled tearing it. She moaned and sulked at the same time. "We'll make you another." He said smirking and yanking the torn fabric down off her shoulders and off her arms exposing her breasts to him. He used both his hands to cup her breasts fondling them together and tilting them up to meet his mouth as he bent low to suckle one nipple and then the next. Cephera arched her back pressing herself to his mouth harder. He bit her nipple pulling with his teeth making her cry out in pleasure. He'd dreamt of this night. This reunion every night since he lost her.

Her small hands reached across his back as he allowed his armour to disappear with magic allowing her to yanked his top over and off his bent body. Her nails digging into the skin of his back as he sucked hard on her other nipple. Her moan egging him onward. There was something so frantic yet deliberately slow about their movements it was enchanting. Both of them wanting to tear each other to pieces but also pacing themselves.

He lapped his tongue over her rosy buds quickly and he could feel the shiver of pleasure that ran through her. He smiled against her skin kissing it before standing straight and then squatting to pull the dress off her hips with another ripping of the seams. She stood with the dress pooled at her feet and the only thing left was her panties. Loki nuzzled his nose between the junction of her leg as she spread them a little. He took in the scent of her he had been missing for a long and smiled. One long finger grazing along the outside of her underwear and feeling them damp from the little touches he'd already given her. If he liked he could have penetrated her just the way she was and she would most likely be fully ready to take him. He gently slipped her underwear off her.

However, Loki stood again and unfastened his trousers to join her ruined dress on the floor. He walked around Cephera his hand trailed along her hips before he lay on his back in the bed. There was no need to tell her what he wanted. She would know. She climbed onto the bed with him licking up an along his cock as she went to tease him. He groaned but she abandoned it to keep kissing her way to his lips. She kissed him passionately before turning and kneeling over his face. Loki circled his arms around her hips to grip her ass before taking his first taste of her glistening sex. She sighed at the light touch and bent forward.

Loki let out his own sigh when she treated his cock with the same slow lick. Mimicking him. At this point Loki was having a hard time holding back and decided he could sped up the pace. He buried his tongue against her clit licking wild and fast making her cry out her pleasures a moment as her hand fondled his cock in her palm. It took her a moment before she wrapped her mouth down around him and he enjoyed the soft feel of her lips as they parted around him and her tongue as it licked him. She started at the head as she always did licking and teasing it as he was doing to her. Her feminine arousal had his nose wet already and it only made him want more.

Loki dove his tongue upward in between her silky folds to taste the well of her juices before returning to the core spot of her highest pleasure. She mewled and moaned with his cock still deep in her mouth but always showing it favour while she took her pleasure with glee. When she was no longer able to suck him but just hold him in her hand and rested her head against his thigh he knew she was close to coming. Loki maneuvered her clit until she did just that. She came with a cry her hand gripping his length hard and her other one gripping the sheets below them. Her body shaking in its euphoria.

Loki waited patiently his finger probing her entrance. When she was done she sat up with a giggle as Loki pushed her back and rolled over. He climbed over her forcing her onto her back and spreading her legs as he settled between them. "It's been far to long since I've felt your heat." He told her.

"Then stop delaying it." She ordered a sly look on her face. He had to admit her facial expressions were a whole lot better coming from herself then when he had tried them. He smirked at the silly thought before gathering closer to her. He could feel her heat before his cock even touched her and when it did he rubbed it along her wet slit before directing it to her entrance and pushing in ever so slowly. He wanted to feel every inch as it disappeared within her. She moaned with his own sounds of satisfaction until he was completely sheathed in her warmth. Loki lay down closer so he could kiss her and let his hips do the work.

He pulled back and pushed in at a steady pace but after so long he wouldn't last. Cephera knew better then to think once was all she'd get. She knew she'd be up all night long revealing in his passions until neither of them had anymore to give. Loki moaned against her lips. "I've missed you, missed this." He said his tongue flicking across her lips and his hands stretching up her arm to clasp her hand in his.

"You've got a lot of making up for lost time." She kissed him before speaking again. "I've missed you as well." Loki moved his head to disappeared into the archway of her neck and shoulder. His lips and teeth teasing her skin there before his thrusts became harder and a little faster. It wasn't long after he was moving in an erratic manner as he spilled his seed into her with a gasp and then a groan. Her legs wrapped around him as he lay silent for a minute. "Get on your back again. Let me have some fun." Loki smirked at her words spoken into his ear and the soft kiss she planted there.

He would be an obedient man for her. He rolled off her to his back and she rolled to pressed her body against his side. Her lips tracing his jaw line and up across his cheek to nibble on his ear. She shifted and moved one of her legs between his causing her cunt to lay on his leg causing it to get wet from their combine fluids but he didn't care. He closed his eyes to her attention as she slowly made her way down to his soften length. She handled it lovingly brushing her fingers along it and stroking it until he slowly began to become hard again.

"The next time you take me...do not be gentle." She said before his cock disappeared into her mouth as she brought life back to it using everything he'd ever taught her. Loki laid back and enjoyed every second he could before he would have her again. This was something he sorely missed and now he hoped he would never be without again. He looked down at his wife and realized for the first time how much she had changed. All this bloodshed and chaos had made her stronger, more confident and he loved her all the more for it. It would be interesting to see what life had in store for them next.

**(Also not the end. Haha. Got lots of people to attend to but thought it was high time to get some lovin in!)**


	104. Chapter 104

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys this is the FINAL chapter! That's right after 104 posting days we have reached the end. I hope you guys enjoy this epilogue and I hope it ties up everything nicely. I actually enjoyed it myself and felt a little melancholy over it. But as one fic ends another begins but alas you all will have to wait just a little longer. I need a break after writing that long gush of crazy and so will be taking a week off. My Arranged Marriage (not sure if that will be the title) will start posting on Monday, September 23rd...unless I crack as I often do and post early. But as of right now a break is on the calendar! **

**There will however be a bonus chapter for this going up on Monday. Someone wanted me to write the scene of what it would be like for Cephera and Loki to have sex while in the others body and so I accepted that request and will be posting a what if they had time scenario.**

**So see you for that bonus content on Monday! (Tomorrow)**

Vulcaniumx: I thought everyone would enjoy that chapter. Hehe

Loki's dreamer: I know I don't want it to end but alas it must and today is that day.

Doctor Loki love: haha. Glad the chapter was to your liking. :P

Akera writer of the night: leave it to you to ask that question but the copy disappeared once Loki had his mind elsewhere. Lol

Chapter 104 (Epilogue)

(2 year later)

Who would have thought that SHIELD would have a daycare, aside from the children's ward that is. This was a room filled with toys and fun things to do while SHIELD agents went about their day. The idea had been Amelia's as she now had two small children and both herself and Bruce worked for the company. Derrick was now four and Darla was two. She was happy when she had a girl. One of each. She was content with that as was Bruce. She now had a shining ring on her finger as two month ago he'd asked her to marry him. Derrick turned out to have special powers. By the time he was three he was exploding things with his mind. It started with his birthday cake.

Natasha's child Clay was now four as well and spent his days also in the daycare playing with Amelia's kids. They were all friends. Clay still had dreams but they were not as frequent but Natasha still noted each and everyone. Steve came around to play with the kids often. He had free motion to travel between his new home in Mechanova and Earth. Seraphina always at his side. No kids planned but there was a rumour he was slowly cracking her on marriage. Seraphina and Natasha were still close friends often getting drunk together at parties. Dory, now six was a volunteer in the children's ward next to Amelia. She was learning how to help other kids and she seemed to enjoy it. She was becoming more open with her voice as well the more time she spent around everyone. With her red curls she looked like Natasha even though they held no family relation. Clay also had red hair.

No one thought Tony Stark would have a kid but Pepper was five months pregnant with their first and he couldn't be happier. Amelia was waiting today for the rest of the children to arrive at daycare so she could say hello. Natasha had just dropped off hers and went to work. Whenever Natasha had a private mission she would hand over her kids to Amelia to take care of until she returned if Clint was also not available. They tried their best to be around though.

Finally Amelia smiled as she saw Cephera walk in toting her one year old twins and a very large belly. Loki had wasted no time getting her pregnant again. Loki was not with her today. No doubt he was in Asgard with Thor. He went back and forth often. "Good morning." Amelia said taking the boy twin from her. He was smaller then his sister and quieter.

"Good morning." Cephera said cheerily.

"How is everything?" She asked bringing the kid in to playmat meant for the smaller children. There was always three woman in the daycare to watch the kids while they all worked. Cephera handed her daughter over as she couldn't bend down easily.

"Alls good, this pregnancy is treating me much better then my last." She said laughing. She'd been huge on her first one but given they were twins that came as no surprise.

"The kids will be happy to see you." Amelia said. It had been a few months since Cephera last came there. She visited when she could always trying to be consistent.

"At least someone will." She laughed. Amelia gave her a quizzical look. "Oh I arrived yesterday evening at Tony's and seeing as he's a upcoming daddy I made him babysit my twins. Feed them, change them, cleaned when they puked." Amelia started laughing as the mental image assaulted her mind.

"Is he second guessing fatherhood?" She said knowing it was too late for that.

"No. He was just cursing Loki for getting me pregnant ever. He still swears to this day he will never be ok with me and Loki as a couple. He says it's just not right." Cephera laughed.

"He's happy for you." Amelia said knowing she didn't need to but she wanted to say it anyway. "That's just Tony being Tony." Cephera nodded and waved goodbye to her twins before heading to the elevator.

"How is the rehabilitation going?" Cephera asked. She asked it every time she came and Amelia knew who she meant.

"Better then we thought." She said smiling a reassuring smile.

(The Collector)

He sat down wiping his brow of sweat with a once clean towel. His training was rigorous today but he enjoyed it. Training kept his mind off things. Damian John Carol was a different man now. He remembered nothing of his last 28 years and he was ok with that. He'd been given a folder one day after waking up in a small infirmary room. A man in a long black trench coat he now knew as Director Fury had given it to him.

"I'm sure you're wondering quite a few things right about now." He had said sitting in the only chair in the room. Damian had tried to remember how he had gotten there but could not. "I'm Director Nick Fury and that folder holds the answers to who you are." He said but stopped him from opening it. "I can't explain everything now but I want you to know that there is nothing good in that folder worth remembering. Your old life is over but we here at SHIELD are offering you a new one. A chance to make a difference in the world. A good difference." Damian had stared at the man feeling conflicted. On one hand whatever was in the folder was tempting to look at and on the other he was slightly afraid. The tone in the Directors voice made it sound very daunting.

And so Damian had not opened the folder. He had been given a room inside the facility and clothes. He had been explained to just what SHIELD was and what they were trying to do. Damian realized there were something's he knew about himself. His power being one. He was told that a special woman in the compound had made him forget his past and after attaining his real name and background had chosen only certain things to allow him to know. He was surprised they had told him this. At first he felt violated and that had been the night he opened the folder for the first time.

His real name was indeed Damian Carol and what he found inside that folder was nothing short of disgusting and horrifying. He couldn't believe he'd been that man. Abused as a child. Neglected. In and out of trouble with the law and then further on into his teen years and finally his adult years. He had thrown the folder across the room not willing to believe it but somewhere deep inside he knew it to be true and he hated himself. He had shut himself away for days after and realized why they had wiped his memories clean. He finally came to terms to some degree. Not remembering helped a lot. He now spent his days training to become a top notch SHIELD agent.

He went to the shower room where he was alone. He looked in the mirror to stare at the man staring back. His sandy blond hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat and his brown eyes looking tired. He knew from the folder he had been looking like someone else these last few years but he had since burned the folder and hadn't read anything in detail past his earlier adulthood. At this point he no longer cared. He'd been given a second chance at a new life and he had embraced it. He wasn't a killer any longer. At least not the way he had been. He was grateful to SHIELD. They could have thrown him in jail but they hadn't.

Damian turned on the shower. People around the place still looked at him funny but he knew why. It would take a long time to gain their trust even if he was a changed man mentally and apparently physically. He looked to his body now. He was thin but was beginning to bulk up with his hard core training. Maybe if he was lucky he could get a date someday. Damian turned on the water and shoved all thoughts of his past aside. He was looking forward to his future whatever it had in store.

(Four years later)

(Tony)

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled in unison as Tony's personal fireworks show lit the skies of New York. Every year since the war ended Tony held a party for all his dearest friends and their loved ones. For some of them the years went by seeming to hardly change while others felt the years on their bodies. Having a large group of mortals mixed with immortals was harder as the years passed. One day death would separate them but a pact was made that those left behind would watch over and guide the children of the future left behind by the ones they loved.

Tony knew he could count on Cephera to watch over Howard, Tony's boy. He named him after his father when he realized his father did the best he could for Tony. He didn't see it growing up but now as a father he saw it. His boy would be going to school next year and of course Tony wanted to see great things from him. Starting him at a very early age at building electronics and how to use and code computers. Pepper didn't mind. It was Tony's way of spending time with him after all.

Everyone led peaceful lives nowadays. Clint and Natasha no longer did field work as they wanted some of their younger years to be mostly with their kids. They only ever settled for two. Bruce and Amelia had married two years ago and also settled for just the two kids. Tony was happy with the one and Pepper seemed glad to have gotten the one at all. Seraphina and Steve still had no children but he had managed to get her to say yes to getting married the last New Years party although she did also say something about in another fifty or so years. Cephera was another story. It felt like every time he saw her she was pregnant.

She had her eldest twins and then their daughter and then another set of twins. Looking at her now she looked to be slightly bumpy in the middle once more though she hadn't announced another pregnancy but Tony had a feeling by the end of the night she might. Loki really needed to slow down. She wasn't a baby machine but Tony couldn't say she hated it. She loved being a mother and truthfully they did right raising the kids even if their father was a man Tony still didn't like or approve of.

Thor finally had a kid as well. A girl who would be two in three months time. It seemed like everything was falling into its rightful place and even Tony felt content with things just the way they were. There was nothing that happened anymore that seemed bad since the war. Sure they had enemies pop up but for the most part life was quiet.

Tony placed a kiss on Pepper's lips and looked up at the show above. He had outdone himself this time with the fireworks. Down a couple of floors the kids were probably all crowed in the windows watching as they couldn't be up on the rooftop deck with all the drunk adults. They had Happy watching over them which was a full time job but one he was glad to take on. Happy didn't have kids and personally didn't want them but he liked watching these ones. Rascals he called all of them especially when they all got together. It would be interesting to see them all once they hit their teens. At least Tony was looking forward to that. They had such a diverse bunch of kids it would be a nice change to see them all grow up together and always have someone who understood the other. They would never be alone like others who were different.

Tony was grateful for all he had and every moment he had to spend it with everyone he'd become so close to. Never in a 1000 years would he have thought that after Loki tried to take over New York would the future look like this. In the end the battle against the collector and Thanos had been what really brought them all together so solidly and without Loki none of that would have happened. As much as Tony hated it he had something to be grateful for toward the god of mischief but he would never tell him. He had a big enough ego as it was but silently he thanked him. Looking around at the faces of his friends he thanked his lucky stars Loki showed up on earth and was an ass and tried to dominant them all.

**A/N: Reminder for those who might not have read the top note. I am taking a break and will not be posting my new fic until September 23rd. Thanks for all the support I had during this fic and all my previous fics. I hope to see you all at my next fic. **

**A huge thanks to EVERYONE! Whether you reviewed or not, thanks a bunch to each and every person who read my stuff and I hope for those who didn't review you liked it. **

**Please feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyyasumi**

**And/or my face book page: My Loki Fanfiction**

**Love you all! Until next Fic!**


	105. Bonus Content

**As I promised the bonus sex scene between Loki (in Cephera's body) and Cephera (in Loki's body). Coming from both POV at the same time. I don't do this often cause I suck at it but for this I thought it might be well needed. :P**

Bonus Content...what if:

Loki had managed to convince Cephera to sneak into the palace to see him and was more than pleased to see her actually show up. It was late night and everyone had been to bed hours ago. Loki smiled at her and her green eyes darted over him. "That sly evil look doesn't suit me...you." She said still not sure how to address them.

"Perhaps not but you'll have to deal with that for now." He said in almost a purr. She shivered involuntarily at the way he spoke even though it sounded like herself talking to her. He approached her and Cephera suddenly realized why he'd brought her there. Loki noticed the realization on her face and chuckled. Another odd sound but it couldn't be helped.

"Loki this is not...we're not...I'm not having any part of this." She stuttered stepping back and meeting the closed door with a light thud. Loki was upon her moving to stand on tip toe to reach her better. Now he knew how it felt for her to try and kiss him when he was standing so straight. Loki let his delicate hand pass over her cheek. He had no problem touching himself in this manner and would no doubt be the dominant one tonight. It would be interesting to say the least.

Cephera watched her own face draw closer and it just felt weird and yet she felt a stirring in her pants that she knew was her arousal. Though the situation and person were reversed she still was turned on at the thought of being with him. This would be her first hard on as she had not explored him like he undoubtedly had her. She shifted a little and Loki knew right then he had her.

He pressed his small female body against her larger masculine one and wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck and forced her face downward to kiss him. When Cephera closed her eyes to the kiss it felt normal enough except meeting softer lips was defiantly a factor that told her this was not normal. The taste of a woman was defiantly different then a man. More silky if that made any sense at all. Loki was the one pulling her strings and would be for this whole event as Cephera couldn't possibly turn back now.

Cephera tried hard not to think about what her part to play was in all this. Just the thought itself intimidated her but it was difficult not to think about. Loki however was interested in what it felt like to have a man inside you. He wasn't stronger than her in this form but he could still force her to her back and he would ride her, as odd as that sounded.

Loki pressed his tongue forward to taste her rough lips and on instinct Cephera parted them. His tongue mingling with hers in a rhythm until he pulled back and set himself back on the flats of his feet. He smiled up at her and Cephera tried desperately to not think of everything too much. She hated to admit she was kinda curious but to be having sex with herself was beyond weird.

"Are you going to undress me or should I just do all that myself too?" He asked her with a sort of giggle. Cephera gave him a look that might have been a little more glaring than she meant it to be but all the same she reached out and lifted the nightdress he wore off him and dropped it onto the floor. Her own body didn't really do much for her. She'd seen it for 800 years and nothing about it was anymore interesting now even as a man. She still had the same mentality she would have in a female body. It was the thought of everything that was going to happen and just being with him in general that aided her hard on which was becoming almost uncomfortable in the confines of her pants.

Loki moved his hands in the shoulders of the coat and pushed it off her and she helped with the shirt below pulling it over her head. The pants had clasps as she wasn't wearing his Asgardian clothing, not while he was hidden. Loki undid the clasps releasing the pants. With one push from the hips they fell pooling at her ankles and Loki grinned wide. "And here I thought you wouldn't enjoy yourself." He teased her. Cephera knew she blushed which probably looked funny on his face but he didn't comment on that.

Cephera gasped quite loudly when Loki wrapped a hand around her erection and stroked. It's not like he didn't know how to touch himself after all. She wondered how comfortable he was with all of this? How far would he go? The sensation of his hand moving over her length was much more different then her fingers between her legs. It wasn't just one spot that felt really good it was pretty much the whole thing with certain areas feeling better than others and Loki made sure to pay attention to the spots that felt the best.

She couldn't stop the sounds coming from her. Loki was enjoying the sounds listening to his own voice coming from her but knowing it was her behind it was arousing. He knew they saw this differently but he would show her a good time. She squeaked an odd sound when he slipped down to his knees. "Loki?!" She said completely taken off guard but he ignored her incredulous cry and licked the cock displayed before him. She moaned deep and he looked up to see she'd closed her eyes.

Cephera really hadn't expected him to go this far. Get her hard, sure. Prepare himself to be entered, certainly and even continue to have sex with her after but he went the extra mile. It seemed he was determined to show her everything. Oddly Cephera had this feeling like he'd done this before. She pinched her lips together as a strangled cry released from her throat as he didn't something truly wonderful with his tongue along the top.

"Have you done this before." She panted taking deep breaths and moaning loudly again.

"I can make more than one of me, or have you forgotten?" He replied. Cephera didn't forget but she hadn't realized he might have done things with himself that way. She had the pleasure of having both Loki's in the bed before. One fucking her while she pleasured the other. Another thing she'd been iffy about at first but gotten used to and enjoyed thoroughly.

Cephera stayed silent and let her mind wander to the fact that this was how he felt when she did this for him. She felt a sort of pride behind that knowledge now. Knowing how she made him feel. It made this situation almost not embarrassing and awkward at all...almost. Loki didn't want her to come too soon and seeing as this was technically her first time she would no doubt lose control and let it all spill. Loki let her go and stood. He walked to the bed and stopped to look at her. "Is there anything you'd like to show me?" He asked her.

Cephera knew instantly she couldn't do what he'd done. She couldn't put her mouth on herself but she hated to leave him with nothing. "Lie down on the bed facing away from me on your side." She directed him. Loki smiled and did as she said. He felt the bed move when she climbed on with him and her body curled up against his. Her length poking his butt. Cephera snaked her hand around his hip and slipped it further down toward his thighs. This was how she usually took her own pleasure. If she could do this right she could make him cum this way and she would.

She slipped one finger curling the rest out of the way between his legs and sought the spot she often touched for herself. She realized that not being able to feel it as well made things more challenging but she knew her body well enough to find it anyway. When she did he made a small sound and she could hear the smile in it. He was both amused and aroused. She flicked her finger on that one spot before sinking her hand lower to wet her fingers in the fluid she knew he was already seeping.

He was slick between his folds and her fingers came back well ready to use. She touched him once more on the area of her clit she enjoyed the most. He moaned when she got going. Rubbing in circles fast and then barely touching it slowly before repeating. She worked him into a soft pant before really giving it to him. Loki gave a cry and she wondered if she often sounded like that. The sounds made her more eager to send him over an edge he probably already had done with her himself but nonetheless she would do it for him today.

Loki enjoyed what she was doing. He had known she wouldn't cave on using her own mouth between her own legs but he was pleased she at least had tried this. The feeling was intense the way she handled him. The way she worked him was something he hadn't quiet managed to do on his own. He usually tried on his back with his legs apart but never thought of his side with his legs closed. He relished every sensation she brought him and he felt the tightening in his core. He didn't hold back as he could come more than once and let it wash over him. He came with a moan and a sigh his head titling back toward her and his body shivering in ecstasy.

Loki quickly took control again after his orgasm subsided and turned. He pushed Cephera onto her back and climbed over her, straddling her hips between his thighs. Cephera felt her heart pounding wildly. Her cock twitched with anticipation and she oddly forgot her embarrassment. Her curiosity now peaked as Loki reached between his legs and stroked her length before moving it up to part the folds close to his entrance. "This will be a first for the two of us." He said making it known he had never done this with a man.

The thought made Cephera smile and then she groaned as Loki slid his slick heat down around her cock until he took all of her like she had so many times in the past. 'So this is what it feels like, to be clutched in the heat of a woman'. She thought to herself. Loki lips were parted and he was already panting as she filled him. He felt her cock slid against his inner walls and it was delicious. He felt so completely full. This was how she felt when he fucked her.

Loki placed his hands down on Cephera's flat masculine chest and moaned as he moved his hips up and then slid back down. The ripples of her member teasing his insides. Cephera sighed and her voice hitch in her throat as he continued to move. This felt so much different from his mouth. The heat combined with how wet he was and the soft inside of his cunt were the most pleasing things she felt yet. Her hands instantly on his hips and almost guiding him. He smirked but didn't tease her for his own amusement. He was to caught up in how this felt.

He had to take in the moment now. He could tell by the look on her face she was enjoying how this felt and would explode in her own orgasm soon enough. Cephera wanted to show him more and suddenly found herself feeling brazen. She rolled forcing Loki below her and withdrew completely. "Get on your belly." She ordered him nipping at his collarbone. Loki liked her sudden switch in dominance. He rolled and arched his ass in the air with his legs closed as she did for him when he took her this way.

She maneuvered her length to slid back into his cunt and they both groaned in unison. This position making his core tighter around her cock and with his ass up slightly she penetrated in just the right angle to hit his g-spot. She pushed forward hard and forceful striking that very spot. Loki hadn't expected it and cried out but it didn't stop there. She had a firm stance on her knees behind him and began to thrust hard, pushing deep causing him to make consistence cries of pleasure. She was trying her best to hold back her orgasm. She wanted him to feel this kind as it differed from the one brought on by the clit.

Loki felt an intense heat building. A pressure almost like he needed to go to the bathroom. Cephera was actually relentless in her thrusts and he could do nothing but moan and sigh and take it all. This pleasure was different and if she kept it up she would make him come and come hard. He was actually very proud of her for holding on so long. "Just let go." She grunted to him her breathing laboured. Loki had been holding back as the feeling was alien to him. He did as she said and let the overwhelming feeling for release to come.

He buried his face into the pillow below him screaming as his inner walls clenched around her cock as she continued to pump into him. It was almost mind numbing, the sensation of his orgasm but he was alert enough to hear her grunts. Cephera couldn't hold her rhythm as she felt her legs stiffen and her length twitch. She thrust only twice more before she felt the rushing sensation of her seed spurting out into the hot caverns that was her own body. She felt every ounce of liquid drain from her until she had nothing left.

Loki lay beneath her feeling tired and satisfied in a very pleasing manner. Cephera fell to the side so as not to force her weight down on his smaller frame. Her cock slipping from his core and Loki felt their mixed fluids leak out with her wetting his thighs and no doubt the sheets below. "That was the strangest, most awkward, embarrassing thing I've ever done and yet oddly pleasing beyond what I had expected...but don't ever ask me to do it again." She told him.

Loki laughed and pushed himself up in his elbows and leaning over he kissed her. She kissed him back knowing she would have to leave soon. "I guess I'll have to keep the memory of this forever then." Loki replied.

"There is still one thing I want to try." She said and moved Loki to lie on his back again. She moved her body down and threw one of her arms over across his abdomen and laid her head on his breasts. This was something Loki enjoyed doing to her and often said she made a nice pillow. Her breasts might not be huge but he was right. Their soft squishiness made for a nice place to lay ones head. Loki ran his fingers through her hair as she cuddled up to him savouring what little time they still had together.

~the end


End file.
